


Pod Horou

by Lijal



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fíli & Kíli Live, King Thorin, Original Character(s), Rebuilding Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield Lives
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 120,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lijal/pseuds/Lijal
Summary: Stalo se, co mnozí považovali za nemožné. Thorin, syn Thráina, syna Thrórova, usedl na kamenný trůn svých předků – trůn Ereboru. Z prachu, suti a dračího popela pozvedal zašlou slávu Království pod Horou a vítal zde lid, který příliš dlouho strádal v exilu. Nepochyboval, že vládnout, a pouze vládnout, je jeho jediným přáním, posláním i osudem.Nicméně osud je entita nevyzpytatelná, taková, jež si ráda pohrává s bytím veškerých, rozličných bytostí Středozemě. Nedbá, zda je to hobit, elf, člověk anebo trpaslík. Nedbá, zda je to muž, kterému krev propůjčuje právo nésti korunu, či žena, pro níž krev je stigmatem. Osud se nezdráhá, zaplétá životy způsobem, který by hádal jenom málokdo, staví před rozhodnutí, z nichž žádná nezdají se správná, stará přání mění v nová.Čtěte příběh o lásce i přátelství, pomstě i odpuštění, zradě i touze. O zemi daleko na východě, kde si mnozí pošetile mysleli, že pro ně už je dobojováno. Čtěte příběh, který se klidně mohl stát, kdyby tenkrát u pramene Celduíny, osud rozhodl jinak.





	1. Prolog

Durinův den, den, kdy trpaslíci oslavují. Ať už je to v Modrých horách, anebo daleko na východě, kam navrátil se právoplatný král. Na Durinův den se pozvedají číše, v té nejprostší sluji, na cestách i ve zlatých síních Ereboru...

  
Mdlé plamínky několika svící se odrážely ode stěn nevelké světnice, kde toho mnoho nezbylo. Uprostřed stála dřevěná postel, vedle stolek na kovaných nohách a dvě židle k tomu, v koutě almara, přímo naproti oknu, jež ve dne v noci zůstávalo zatemnělé. Muž, co v té posteli ležel, už toho příliš nepotřeboval. Nakonec, ani k tomu zatracenému stolu se posadit nedokázal, aby se alespoň důstojně najedl. Řídkou polévku, sousty malými jako pro nemluvě usrkával v peřinách, a ještě ho lžící krmili.

  
Ten muž vypadal o mnoho starší, než ve skutečnosti byl. Tváře propadlé a zelené oči, překryté šedavým závojem smíření s nevyhnutelným, lemovaly tmavomodré kruhy. Vzpomínal svých skutků a nelitoval jich, třebaže nebyl mnohými pochopen. Vzpomínal na doby, kdy dokázal nést meč s lehkostí, jako by to byla jeho prodloužená paže. Nyní už se na ruce raději nedíval, připomínaly totiž jenom pouhé kosti potažené kůží.

  
Podobně jako obrázky v knize, v mysli si prohlížel chvíle, kdy v těch rukou objímal ženu i poprvé pochoval syna. A potom, za příliš krátký čas, jimi trhal květiny, pokládal je k pomníku, který nesl dvě milovaná jména. Tehdy dal za pravdu všem, již tvrdili, že když neštěstí obchází, nechodívá samo. Tenkrát se to opravdu dělo, a tenkrát byl skutečně přesvědčen, že končí život i Durinův lid. Tenkrát se ale spletl.

  
_I když přijdeme o všechno, ani tehdy nelze říci, že by nám nezbylo nic_ – to mu jednou řekl kdosi moudrý, ale nepamatoval se kdo. Rady, čas i obličeje v těch dobách utápěl v pálence, stejně jako křivdu a žal. Avšak tato slova, jež zdánlivě postrádala veškerého smyslu, ta mu utkvěla v hlavě a možná to byla právě ona, která mu později dodala odvahy oslovit ženu jinou, takovou, kterou mu mnozí vytýkali. Nechtěl jich dbát a nedbal, nebyla to chyba. Nemohla být, pokud později, s požehnáním Valar, sevřel v náručí i dceru...

  
Jemu již nebude přáno spatřit Erebor ani obrozenou slávu trpaslíků – to věděl s jistotou. Věděl rovněž, že tentokrát se v předzvěsti konce života nemýlí. Cítil, jak jeho dech slábne a srdce přestává tlouct. Nebyl smutný, protože ona, Odette, holčička, která tak rychle dospěla, ona se ještě může vrátit domů. Musí se tam vrátit, protože zde pro ni není žádná budoucnost. Tak, jako ostatně pro nikoho. Odstrčil lžíci od úst.

  
„Měl byste něco sníst," kárala jej stará sousedka, co k nim občas zašla, aby ho prý hlídala. _Jako by snad mohl někam utéct. _„Ještě pár soust."

  
„Kde je má dcera?" zeptal se namísto podřízení. I pár slov mu působilo značnou námahu. Silně se rozkašlal.

  
„U apatikáře," vysvětlila stařena a odložila talíř. Místo toho mu podala k ústům číši. _Víno_, tu chuť by poznal mezi všemi, třebaže často míval pocit, že vše co mu podávají, je zápachem i konzistencí totožné. Už rozumněl, jak se asi cítí v zimě dobytek, když den ze dne přežvykuje pořád stejnou, usušenou píci... Ale dnes měl víno. I víno ze soucitu na Durinův den, i to bylo lepší, nežli rádoby léčivé výluhy z porůzných trav, draze koupené od pochybných mastičkářů. Dryáčníků a felčarů, kteří je koukali akorát tak oškubat i o to málo, co jim ještě zbylo. „Šla koupit makové mléko," dodala žena, stále držíc pohár mezi rty suchými jako troud. _Makové mléko_, pomyslel si, substance pro ty, jimž má odchod býti ulehčen. Kdyby raději donesla arsenik...

  
„Nechci makové mléko!" rozčílil se, a v důsledku toho i dávivě zasípal. „Musím s ní promluvit s myslí střízlivou. Ne otupělou léky... Odette," zmírnil svůj tón ve chvíli, kdy se dveře otevřely.

  
„Otče, jak je ti?" zašeptala dívka, jejíž oči se skelně zaleskly. Z kabely vyndala malou lahvičku s tekutinou, takovými jako on nazývanou milosrdenství. Opatrně vytáhla korkové víčko.

  
„Ne," odmítl, „nechci to." Stará žena beze slova odešla a dopřála jim soukromí. „Odette," oslovil dceru ještě jednou, zatímco s vypětím veškerých sil natočil hlavu. Mohl se jí proto dívat do tváře... _Krásná,_ připomněl si, jako její matka. Cítil, že mu uchopila ruku. Stiskl, co to šlo. „Pozítří vyjíždí karavana na východ, přidej se k ní." Vzdorovitě zakroutila hlavou a potáhla nosem, čekal to. „Přidej se k ní a nemeškej, protože zde slušný život nenajdeš," zopakoval tak důrazně, jak jen v daný moment dokázal. „Tam," ukázal třesoucím se prstem, „za almarou je měšec. Kup si zbraň a dobrého koně – mladého. Je to daleko.

  
„Ne," zavzlykala dívka, „však i ty se vrátíš do své vlasti a staneš se znovu tím, kým jsi kdysi býval. Pojedeme spolu. Až najdu lék."

  
„Žádný není, oba to víme," řekl mírně, leč způsobem, který nepřipouštěl námitek. Potom se zlehka dotkl jejích vlasů, hebkých jako vlasy lidských žen. „Já už poputuji jen na jedno, jediné místo. Půjdu a věř mi, že půjdu rád," odmlčel se, aby si na moment odpočinul. Ještě měl totiž na srdci pár slov, která musel stihnout... „Tím, kým jsem kdysi býval, se staneš ty." Odette znovu vzlykla, nepřestávajíc vytrvale kroutit hlavou. Jako by tím snad mohla něco změnit. Jako by snad nepřijetím skutečnosti mohla způsobit, že taková se skutečností nestane. „Jsi moje dcera," pokračoval stále měkce, stále vážně, „a to ti dává právo. Vydej se k Ereboru, vyhledej Thorina a žádej postavení, jež je posláním i výsadou našeho rodu."

  
Odette zvedla slepené řasy: „Mám požádat krále? Odmítne mne. Odmítne, kvůli tomu kdo jsem."

  
Bledé rty nemocného se pohnuly vzhůru, byl to náznak úsměvu. „Kým jsi? Jsi tím nejchytřejším děvčetem od Gondoru až po Ered Mithrin, a možná ještě dál," pronesl větu, kterou říkával, když byla malá. „Thorin Pavéza tě neodmítne, jsem si jist. Dodrží sliby, jimiž je vázán. Neboj se s ním promluvit, je to čestný muž. Přísahej mi tady a teď, že učiníš, jak pravím," Chtěl se nadechnout k další řeči, ale už to nešlo. Pocítil úlevu. Takovou, až by přísahal, že vypil lahvičku makového mléka i celou láhev vína k tomu. Věděl, že nic z toho se nestalo, že tedy nastal čas na poslední slova. Slova, jež chtěl dobře rozvážit, protože mu nebude přáno říci jich mnoho. Nechal si pro sebe veškeré rady, ostatně ona jich jen málokdy potřebovala. Dobře ji vychoval, přestože tolikrát tápal. _Tak moc pyšný_, uvědomil si. Kdo má takové štěstí, že může odcházet pyšný a klidný jako on. I když ji tu bude muset nechat samotnou. „Víš, že tě miluji." Až ze dna plic, které konečně přestávaly pálit, jako by je trávil dračí oheň, vydechl sdělení ze všech nejdůležitější. Takové, jaké chtěl, aby slyšela, věděla a navždy si pamatovala.

  
Potom přestal cítit vlastní tělo i ovládat paže připomínající kůži potažené kosti. Ty, kterýma držíval oficírský brk, meč i havířský mlátek. Na nichž nosil dva snubní prsteny, jimiž pohladil dvě děti. Ty ruce povolily v chabém sevření a padly přes okraj postele.

Kdoví, zdali ji ještě slyšel, ale Odette přísahala a až tehdy se naplno rozplakala. V momentě, kdy její otec, Oldrin, syn Orethův, vydechl naposledy.

  
Stalo se to na Durinův den, den, kdy jiní oslavují. Ať už je to v Modrých horách, anebo daleko na východě, kam navrátil se právoplatný král. Na Durinův den, kdy ostatní pozvedají číše, v té nejprostší sluji, na cestách i ve zlatých síních Ereboru.


	2. Místo z pověstí a legend

Dřevěná kola povozů drnčela o kamení a kopyta poníků vířila prach. Zvířata byla vyčerpaná jednak předlouhým pochodem, ale i těžkým, skalnatým terénem všude okolo. Odette, zdaleka ne jediná z jezdců, seskočila ze sedla, s myšlenkou ulehčit unaveným zvířatům. Vedla svou pěknou kobylu na volné otěži, aby ta mohla sklonit ušlechtilou hlavu k pastvě a žvýknout si právě rašících stébel. Zato tmavovlasá žena se zakláněla, až jí za krkem trnulo. „Erebor," zašeptala si s úžasem sama pro sebe, když se octli cíli nadosah.

„Pojď blíž, Gimli, synu Gloinův, a pověz, co za děj zde právě probíhá?“ otázal se Magnus, na trpaslíka štíhlý a vyčouhlý muž s orlím nosem. V Modrých horách býval učitelem, žáci mu potají přezdívali Tyčka.   
  


_Sukcese_, pomyslela si Odette a zavzpomínala na školní lavice, kde sedávala ráda. Bylo to tak, obnova hanebně zničeného. Přestože okolí Hory ještě zůstalo poznamenáno řáděním draka, život se vracel do těchto míst. Nebylo divu. Jaro definitivně přebíralo vládu nad zimou a země, kdysi na prach spálená, se zelenala trsy svěží trávy. Rovněž ohořelá torza stromů obrůstala mladými výhony, jimiž čas překrýval dávné hrůzy. Stála tu jako symboly, jako památníky nikdy nekončícího cyklu přírody, věčného a stálého, navzdory všemu a všem. Koloběhu nedbajícího pomíjivosti trpaslíků i lidí, jejich sporů a neštěstí, přetrvávajícího napříč generacemi. Přitáhla si plášť blíže k tělu. Severní vítr voněl neznámém, a ten pocit, jenž vyvolával v hlavě, se zdál být až omamný.

Gimli jen pokrčil rameny. Nevypadal, že by ho vlastní nevědomost nějak zvlášť trápila.

„Sukcese,“ protáhl Magnus se zdviženým prstem i povzdechem, v němž zazněla jasně uchopitelná ozvěna marnosti. „Inu chlapče, máš co dohánět.“

„Ach, mistře,“ vydechla žena jménem Melsa, na jazyku mateřskou shovívavost, „není Gimli ještě příliš malý na takové vědění?“

Odette se usmála, neb ryšavý kluk, nadmíru znechucený skutečností, že ani během putování jej neminula výuka, se raději přesunul co možná nejdále z dosahu kantora. Ten sice rákosku nevezl, nýbrž ruce mu sloužily dobře, jak výrostek cestou poznal nejednou.

S dlaní stínící očím, mladá žena se pokoušela prohlédnout skrze paprsky poledního slunce k vrcholku Hory, který snad splýval se samotným nebem. Viděla velkolepé průčelí, strážní hlásky na útesech i hradby města na úpatí. Být tu sama, snad by se musela štípnout kvůli přesvědčení, zdali jenom nesní. Po všem tom kodrcaní stanula zde, na prahu místa, které snad bude moci zváti domovem.

Hlavní brána Království se blízka zdála být až neskutečně obrovská. Odette marně pátrala v paměti, zda vůbec kdy spatřila něco tak majestátního a sama si i odpověděla, že nikoli. Nakonec, neměla kde, neb Modré hory byly pouhou kolonií, a to ještě nikterak velkolepou. Trpaslíci tam žili ve strohých, hrubě tesaných slujích, či domech podobných těm lidským. Jenže toto byl Erebor, místo z pověstí a legend, nyní oživlé před očima. Nádherné a mrazivé zároveň, zatížené stigmatem padlých, již obětovali pozemské životy v jeho jménu. Tak se stalo, ano, a třebaže nedávná a třebaže strašná, byla to historie. Ovšem dnešek byl dnes, a dnes, Hora je vítala kamenným šepotem lákajícím vstoupit. Jako matka rozevírala širokou náruč pro všechny Mahalovy potomky, a rovněž i ty, kteří se jimi cítili být.

Naprázdno polka a zavzpomínala. Otec často o vlasti vyprávěl, ona na těch příbězích vyrostla a milovala je, podobně jako snad veškerá trpasličí droboť. Ovšem i tak, vídala v nich nadsázku, bujnou fantazii vypravěčů, kteří rádi vnášejí do pověstí kousek vlastních představ. Myslívala si, že otec přeháněl, když tvrdil, že sama jednou spatří Erebor. V prastarých síních Durinova lidu přece seděl drak, pod hrozivými drápy strážil poklady, a ty mu jenom těžko mohli vzít. A přece, přece se někdo opovážil. Otec nikdy nelhal, neboť jednoduše doufal. On celý život v exilu skutečně věřil v Thorina Pavézu.

„Kdy už tam budem?“ zapištěl malý Gimli. „Matko, myslíš, že na nás otec nezapomněl?“

„Jsem si naprosto jistá, že nezapomněl, zlatíčko,“ pravila dobrosrdečná trpaslice a konejšivě pohladila chlapce po vlasech. Povaha té ženy se jí odrážela ve tváři. Tváři milé a jemné, lemovaném zvlněnými vlasy barvy slámy, a také lehce korpulentní, stejně jako byla celá její osoba. Odette ji měla ráda, a toho malého darebáka nakonec také.

Jakmile skupina překonala most přes Bystrou řeku, stanula na rozlehlém vstupní nádvoří. Mladé tmavovlásce se zatajil dech podruhé. Podlaha z čistého zlata, lesklá jako vzácné zrcadlo, odrážela obrazy nově příchozích a s ozvěnou klapotu koňských podkov prozrazovala jejich přítomnost. Kolem stěn se tyčily, taktéž pozlacené a taktéž ohromné, sochy dávných králů. Mezi nimi stoupala dlouhá schodiště i vedly nejrůznější uličky směřující kamsi do nitra velkolepého města vytesaného do skály. Zdálo se být již poměrně obstojně opraveno. Odette usoudila, že trpaslíci se museli činit ve dne v noci, a že už jich tu žilo dost.

Statný muž s rezavými vlasy i vousy seběhl jedno z těch schodišť a jako vítr se hnal ke skupině poutníků. „Gloine!“ zvolala plavovlasá trpaslice a společně s Gimlim se mu rozběhla naproti.

„Melso! Synku! Jste v pořádku? Jaká byla cesta? Nemohl jsem se vás dočkat.“ Trpaslík líbal svou ženu a v náruči svíral syna. Všichni tři měli v očích slzy a Odette málem také, jelikož to byla chvíle vskutku dojemná. Taková, jaké místní lid po všem tom strádání zoufale potřeboval. Taková, jakou by sama potřebovala, ale ona tu neměla koho obejmout, ani nikoho, kdo by obejmul ji. Třeba by potom na chvíli zapomněla, jak moc je vlastně nervózní.

„Nebudu zbabělá,“ rozkázala si hned a nejspíš i dlouho přemýšlela, protože když se později rozhlédla kolem, na nádvoří už nikdo nebyl. Povzdechla si a přejela zrakem nespočet chodeb. Nevěděla, kterou z nich se vydat.  
  


  
„Vítejte v Ereboru, půvabná dámo,“ málem se polekala, když síní zazněl zvučný, velmi příjemný hlas. Otočila se a spatřila tmavovlasého trpaslíka s legrační ušankou na hlavě, jak svižným krokem míří přímo k ní. „Bofur, jméno mé,“ představil se ten, „mohu vám ňák pomoct?“ Na rty nasadil široký úsměv a Odette se záhadně ulevilo.  
  


  
„Jsem Odette,“ odpověděla s lehkou úklonou, a s lehkým ruměncem, „dcera Oldrinova, jenž býval pobočníkem krále Thróra za dob jeho panování pod Horou. Prosím vás,“ požádala hlasem co nejvíce pevným, „musím se setkat s Jeho Výsostí.“

Bofur se rázem zamračil, nepokrytě ji sjížděl od hlavy až k patě, oči plné zaskočení. „A váš otec s váma není?“ zeptal se po chvíli.

  
„Můj otec nežije,“ odvětila bez podrobností, načež trpaslík trochu zrozpačitěl, nevěda co s rukama.

„Promiňte. Nechť přímá hojnost Mahalovo síni,“ omluvil se velmi upřímným tónem a projevil dokonce i soustrast. Odette kývla hlavou na znak díku. „Ale, když tedy ne otec, tak třeba bratr? Strýc? Poručník?“ Odette marně přemýšlela, o co tady kráčí.

„Přicestovala jsem sama,“ vysvětlila proto zcela přesně, aby zabránila případným dotazům na dědečky, kmotry či dokonce sousedy. „Je to snad… _nezvyklé_?“

Muž se podrbal na čele: „Abych byl upřímnej – je. Často přijíždějí vznešené dámy z provincií, ale dycky v doprovodu otců. No jo, to právě oni představují Jeho Veličenstvu návrhy a předkládají věno… no a tak. Předstoupit sama je prostě... Ale vem to démon rohatej,“ mávl ledabyle rukou, „co by ne? Pojte.“

Odette málem vyprskla smíchy, přestože vzpomínky na otce jí stále vnášely do srdce zármutek: „Já nepřicházím žádat krále o rámě, jen s ním potřebuji hovořit.“ Bofurův nos i líce získaly odstín pozdně podzimních jablek a ona si vzápětí uvědomila, že to, o čem trpaslík mluvil, vlastně vůbec nebylo zábavné. Odette si mohla být naprosto jistá, že ji by otec nikdy nepřivezl nabízet jako krávu na jarmarku. Ani samotnému králi ne. Připadalo jí to strašné.

„Aha,“ zarazil se, ale hned se zase vzpamatoval. „No, mělo mi to napadnout, když vy asi nebudete…“ Kousl do jazyka a odvrátil snad ještě více rudou tvář. _Moc to nevylepšil._

„Čisté krve,“ dořekla tedy Odette za něho. „To nejsem, pravda.“ Sama věděla, že je to znát na první pohled. Možná měla trpasličí výšku, ale jinak prostě vypadala příliš lidsky. Jako kdyby vypadla z obrázku z matčina mládí, ovšem až na oči, ty podědila otcovy – zelené. Nikdy se nepokoušela tajit svůj původ, třebaže by se jí mnohokrát žilo snáze. Prostě si už zvykla, že někdy přitahuje rozpačité pohledy i nechtěný druh pozornosti. Však o to více v mladé ženě hlodala pochybnost, jak se k ní asi zachová nejvznešenější z trpaslíků, Thorin, potomek přímé linie samotného Durina. Jak moc je pro něho krev důležitá? Nevěděla to. Jenže co jiného mohla učinit, než zjistit na vlastní kůži, co je král vlastně zač. Stůj co stůj totiž chtěla dodržet slib, který dala otci, přestože se velmi bála všeho toho neznáma, které ji právě teď mělo ve své moci, žaludek stahovalo jako neviditelná smyčka.

„Promiňte ještě jednou,“ vysoukal ze sebe Bofur, zaujatě hledě kamsi k vlastním botám. „Prosím, věřte mi. Já nejsem z těch, co by stavěli ňáký rodokmeny nad charakter. Vlastně mi to dycky připadalo hloupý, jenom často nevídám…“

„Míšence?“ zkusila, když nedokončil podruhé. Váhavě přikývl. Odette se usmála: „Já se na vás nezlobím.“

„Vážně?“ zvedl hnědé, přívětivé oči, a ona v nich viděla úlevu.

„Vážně,“ přisvědčila vřele, však hned nato jí bleskla hlavou vzpomínka na řeči, které se v Modrých horách často vedly. Na jména hrdinů, kteří šli po boku krále. _Bofur…?_ „Vy jste jeden ze členů Společnosti Thorina Pavézy, že je to tak?“ Trpaslík přikývl zas, však s daleko menší hrdostí, než jakou by byla bývala očekávala. _Skromný muž_, pomyslela si.   
  


„Pane Bofure?“ využila příležitost, sic poměrně troufale, když se znali pouhou chvíli, ale přesto… „Jaký je vůbec král?“

  
  
Trpaslík se rozkašlal, jako by mu zaskočilo sousto u oběda. „Noo,“ protáhl, „odvážný chlap, skvělý bojovník. Pozvedá tohle Království, to jo.“

Nic, co by Odette neočekávala, a žel ani nic, co by napovídalo o králově smýšlení či povaze. Ona sama Thorina Pavézu znala, párkrát je doma navštívil – před lety. S otcem vždy hovořil za zavřenými dveřmi, netušila o čem. Byla tenkrát ještě dítě. Pamatovala si možná matně jeho vzhled a ledové oči, a také, že se ho bála. Dokonce tak moc, až rozlila talíř plný polévky, když k ní tehdy promluvil. Později už se neukázal, prý hodně cestoval. _Kdoví?_ Třeba to byla pravda. Anebo, jakožto exilový vůdce, nechtěl být vídán na zápraží domu, kde to podle některých až příliš smrdělo lidstvím. _Dost!_ zatřásla hlavou, aby zaplašila vtíravé, nedobré myšlenky. Otec v krále věřil, připomněla si, což bylo nakonec nejdůležitější. Rozhodla se tedy, že nebude dále vyzvídat, a to na nikom. Počká si na svůj vlastní úsudek. _Tak! _

Nepříjemné ticho, jež na moment nastalo, prořízl opět Bofur: „Pudem za mistrem Balinem,“ navrhl, „ten má na starost všechny ty, no… královo záležitosti.“ Otočil se rychle, jako kdyby se těšil, že unikne podivným dotazům ještě podivnější, zvědavé holky. Hodí ji na krk někomu jinému.

„Pane! Počkejte!“ zavolala na svižně se vzdalujícího trpaslíka. „Co má kobyla?“ Ten se zastavil s hlasitým smíchem a plácl se dlaní do čela.

„No jo, málem bych zapomněl. Hola hej, Derne, postarej se o poníka tady paní Odette,“ houkl na chlapíka, který se odkudsi zjevil. „Podkoní,“ vysvětlil směrem k němu. Muž měl vlasy černé jako uhel, přestože už nebyl mladý, a s Bofurem jednal nadmíru uctivě. Vždyť také on, i přes prosté ošacení a neformální mluvu, určitě nebyl obyčejný poddaný. Dávalo to smysl, neb král Bofura za odměnu na velmistra jistě povýšil.

„Chovám se jako ňákej nezdvořák, viďte?“ zeptal se, výraz provinilý, koutky svěšené. „Vy jste jistě zvyklá na jiný způsoby, ale to víte, já nebyl pánem dycky. Nejsem ještě zběhlej v dvorských šarádách. Můj rod pochází z Ered Luin, ne vodsud, samí dráteníci, kovkopové, horníci. Já vyráběl hračky, celej život. Dokonce i tady mi přezdívaji Hračkář, přestože teď dohlížim na opravy Hory,“ odkašlal si trpaslík a lehce se pousmál. Okolo očí se mu tvořily mělké vrásky, třebaže v letech rozhodně nebyl, což mohlo znamenat jen jediné – jistě se rád smál. „Povězte. Pokolikátý už se to omlouvám?“

„Nevím,“ pokrčila rameny, „já vám to nepočítám. A navíc, veškeré omluvy jsou naprosto zbytečné, mistře Hračkáři. Chováte se věru galantně.“ I Odette mu oplatila úsměvem. Potom ještě naposledy pohladila bílou kobylu Matyldu, než si ji podkoní vzal.

„Nuže, pudeme?“ otázal se Odettin laskavý doprovod neznámým i známým, novým světem. Nebylo na místě váhat, a proto přikývla. Cestou se užasle rozhlížela, hovořila s Bofurem a říkala si, že kdyby byl takový i král, neměla by se čeho bát.


	3. Půlčík

Mohutné dveře vysoké tak, že by jimi hravě prošli dva trpaslíci nad sebou, se s klapnutím závory otevřely. Stanul v nich starý muž s bílými vlasy i vousy, s postojem sic nepatrně, ale přesto trochu shrbeným, jako kdyby mu na ramenou seděla jakási neviditelná tíha. „Vítám tě, Bofure," pozdravil, vrásčitý obličej rozzářený, působil neskonale vlídně. „Kohopak mi to přivádíš?" položil otázku nejspíš jenom tak ze slušnosti, jelikož skutečnost mu musela být zřejmá: „Och, počkejte, myslím, že vím, kdo jste,“ propíchl Odette očima zrcadlícíma náhlé uvědomění. „Kdysi jsem míval přítele, který by mohl mít dceru, jako jste vy. Oldrin se jmenoval. Pletu se?"

  
  
„Nepletete, Baline. Je to tak," ozval se Bofur dřív, než mladá žena stihla pootevřít ústa. „Paní Odette přicestovala do Ereboru, aby se setkala s Thorinem. Ale nenechte se mýlit jako já," zahihňal se a zdviženým prstem hýbal zprava doleva, „nechce se mu dvořit. Ne, ne. Prostě s ním potřebuje promluvit, nic víc. Zařídíte to, viďte Baline?"

Starý trpaslík spráskl ruce: „Hračkáři, Hračkáři, ta tvoje prostořekost tě jednou do hrobu přivede. Vždyť jsi pán pod Horou, u sta hromů, navíc člen Rady. A slušnost veškerá žádná!" Bofur protočil očima, jako by pro něj postavení nebylo kdovíjakou výhrou. „Mluvit za druhé, potažmo tak činit dámě," zavrtěl hlavou a rádoby vážně na provinilce spílal, nicméně oči mu jiskřily a tím jej prozradily. Smály se. „To se nestydíš?"

  
  
„Stydím," přiznal Bofur bez okolků, pokrčil rameny, načež po Odette loupl očima. „Promiňte ještě naposledy. Teď alespoň vidíte, že vám říkám pravdu. Cožpak já jsem nějaký pán?" Odette se musela zasmát nad celou tou komedií, kterou tady Bofur předváděl. „Rád jsem vás poznal, paní, velice rád. Nyní jsem s politováním nucen zanechat vás zde, v dobrých rukou mistra Balina a věřte mi, že takové ruce jsou daleko lepší, nežli ruce jeho bratra. Musím jít," uklonil se přehnaně hluboce, dokonce i smekl ušanku.

„Také jsem vás ráda poznala, pane pod Horou," řekla naopak smrtelně vážně, „jistě se nevidíme naposledy."

„To tedy doufám," mrkl jedním okem Hračkář, „a hodně štěstí u krále... Baline," rozloučil se, otočil na patě a hnedle mizel dlouhou chodbou. Odette jej doprovodila vděčným pohledem.

  
„Šašek jeden bláznivá..." prohlásil bělovlasý a ustoupil ze dveří. „Pojďte dál, děvče. Těším se, až si s vámi pohovořím."

Vešla tedy. Místnost, nepochybně pracovna, byla vskutku rozlehlá, a přestože ji vytesali do kamene, působila překvapivě útulně. Byla plná starých knih, rodokmenů, map a svitků, vyskládaných v dřevěných policích i sekretářích. Vzduch zde voněl inkoustem, pergamenem, kůží a křídou, a Odette se v první chvíli zdál až nedýchatelně těžký. Nebylo divu, když po cestě musela nocovat i bdít pod širým nebem, čímž přivykla svěžím vůním přírody. Nepříjemný pocit ale trval jenom krátký okamžik, neboť její plnou pozornost upoutal přenádherný stůl u protější stěny, vykládaný drahokamy nejrůznějších barev, oslnivě se lesknoucích odrazem plamenů z krbu. Byl opravdovou dominantou celé komnaty, a právě tam Balin zamířil. Posadil se.

Odette se nenápadně ušklíbla. Přesně v takových, okázale krásných věcech si trpaslíci libovali. V předmětech vzácných a nevšedních, jež okatě stavěly na odiv jejich nesmírné bohatství. Jen škoda, že právě ona pyšná a přílišná pompa, kdysi přilákala zkázu na Erebor.

„Prosím, posaďte se, a jeho se nebojte." Starý trpaslík mávl rukou směrem k líně oddechujícímu loveckému psu, jenž dřímal na předložce z beraního rouna. Odette se určitě nebála, jelikož toto zvíře rozhodně nevypadalo, že se míní ještě někdy pohnout. Ostatně, zvířat se nebála obecně, protože ta jí obecně nepřišla nebezpečná. Usadila se do nabídnutého křesla a složila ruce do klína. Balin byl velmi přátelský, ale přesto nemohla přestat nervózně ťukat prsty o stehno oděné do kožených, jezdeckých kamaší.

„Znal jsem dobře vašeho otce,“ zahájil konverzaci, nevěda, že poněkud nešťastně, „ovšem již dlouho jsem o něm nedostal žádné zprávy. Jak se mu daří?"

„Není mezi živými," odvětila stručně a doufala, že trpaslík už víc vyzvídat nebude. Jako mnohokrát předtím, pocítila studenou ruku zármutku pevně sevřenou okolo hrdla. Vzpomínky na otce byly ještě příliš čerstvé a příliš bolestné. Odette musela nasucho polknout, aby se zbavila zvláštního dávení uvnitř krku, a mohla se soustředit na rozhovor, který bude následovat. Který bude jistě zásadní.

„Och, to je mi líto. Velice líto," vydechl starý muž omluvným tónem, ačkoli se nijak neprovinil. Nevědomost přece není žádný hřích. „Nechť pokojně čeká v Mahalových síních," dodal větu, jež se v podobných situacích říkala.

„Nechť pokojně čeká."

Balin přerovnal stohy listin, co se mu kupily na stole, vypadalo to, že něco hledá. Inu, dokumentů tam měl požehnaně, ale asi se v nich dobře vyznal, neboť štrachal jenom mžik.   
„Ano, ano, tady to je," zamumlal si pod vousy, poté co zamžoural na dlouhý svitek skrze brýle, nakřivo posazené na baňatém nose. Pohlédl na Odette a vzápětí zase zpátky na pergamen: „Vy tedy žádáte audienci u Jeho Výsosti, je tomu tak?"

„Ano," přikývla, „přesně tak, jak pravil mistr Bofur. Vážila jsem cestu z Modrých hor, abych požádala krále o slyšení." Žena znovu nervózně zahýbala prsty pod stolem.

„Dobrá," pokračoval Balin k věci, „Jeho Výsost je svolná přijímat slovo lidu vždy třetího dne v týdnu, a to je, pokud se nemýlím, zrovna zítra. Nejste ovšem jediná, děvenko, kdo žádá o slyšení. Jeho Veličenstvo je velmi vytíženo a zítřejší program je vytížen rovněž," na okamžik se odmlčel, obličej svraštělý usilovným přemýšlením. „Na druhou stranu si pamatuji, že král choval vašeho otce ve značné úctě, a proto si dovolím předpokládat, že by rád vyslechl i vás." Byť neslyšné, pohybující se rty muže prozradily, že jistě přepočítává jména na seznamu. „Dobrá," zopakoval ještě jednou, leč tentokrát spíše jen sám pro sebe, „zařadím vás ještě na zítřek. Promluvíte jako poslední." Narovnal záda a odložil svitek, ve tváři navýsost spokojený.

„Audience?" Odette si skousla spodní ret. „Veřejná?" Balin vážně přikývl. „Chápu zaneprázdněnost Jeho Výsosti, ale přece jenom, nemohla bych mluvit soukromě? Ta slova dokáži shrnout do několika málo vět, nezdržela bych krále příliš."

  
  
„To je složité," vydechl starý trpaslík, ale pobouřen troufalou žádostí nebyl. Naštěstí. „Soukromé audience bývají udělovány velice zřídka, a to jen významným trpaslíkům či váženým hostům. Tím nechci říci, že vy nejste takový host, v žádném případě, ale přicestovala jste teprve dnes a já nevím… Ledaže..." zamyslel se, načež si sundal brýle, položil je na stůl a naklonil se blíž. „Ledaže byste mi prozradila, o co se jedná. Jednak bych mohl Veličenstvo předem zpravit, a také si troufám tvrdit, že bych dokázal předpovědět jeho případnou reakci. Rozumíte, co chci říct? Znám krále celý život. Mohu vám proto pomoci, ze staré známosti s vaším otcem. Poradit správná slova, a tak... Nemusíte se vůbec bát, cokoli mi svěříte, zůstane pouze mezi námi. Dávám vám své slovo."

Odette přemítala. Nabídka to byla lákavá, ale také nebezpečná. Co kdyby jí Balin poradil způsobem, ať s tím co má na srdci, raději před trůn vůbec nechodí. Mohla by dostat ještě věší strach. Takový, až by porušila slib, který dala tomu, co ji ze všech nejvíce miloval. Zakroutila hlavou: „Nezlobte se prosím, mistře, ale ne. Účastním se zítřejší audience, tak, jako každý. Děkuji."

„Jste si jistá? Skutečně bych neřekl živé duši..."

„Naprosto jistá," potvrdila s odhodlanou tváří. „Mám své důvody a ani jedním z nich není nedůvěra vůči vám, Baline, věřte mi. Proto odmítám. Zlobíte se?" zeptala se, protože to by si určitě nepřála.

„Nezlobím," usmál se trpaslík, „ani v nejmenším ne. Nepřísluší mi vás přemlouvat ani hodnotit vaše pohnutky. Moment," pozvedl ukazovák, když se ozvalo klepání na dveře. Vstal od stolu a šel otevřít.

„Ach, Bilbo, chlapče, to je mi překvapení. Jste tu sám?" uslyšela Odette za zády. „Nejste, samozřejmě. Jak byste mohl. A odpusťte mi, vždyť víte, že má stará hlava ráda zapomíná. Povězte příteli, co pro vás mohu udělat?"

„Odpustit? Vám? Vy přece za nic nemůžete, Baline,“ povzdechl si neznámý. „Přicházím vám vrátit vaše knihy a s dovolením bych si vypůjčil další. Dny jsou tu dlouhé."

Žena se zaposlouchala do cizího rozhovoru, třebaže to bylo neslušné. Vysoký hlas totiž vůbec nezněl jako obvyklý, nízce položený trpasličí baryton, nýbrž jako mluva lidských mládenců. Ohlédla se tedy přes rameno a spatřila půlčíka, jak vchází do dveří. Taktéž dva vojáky oděné ve zbroji ereborských barev. Ti však, na Balinův rozkaz, zůstávali stát venku.

Odette, sic jaktěživa žádného hobita neviděla – jenom podobizny malované v knihách – nepochybovala, že tento mužík jím určitě je. Na člověka příliš nízká výška, kudrnaté vlasy barvy medu, hladká tvář bez vousů, velká, chlupatá chodidla vykukující z krátkých kalhot, toť vyloučilo jakoukoli mýlku. Vždyť po Ered Luin kolovaly zvěsti, že jeden takový se dokonce stal členem výpravy k Osamělé hoře. Obvykle nevěřila babským povídačkám, nicméně půlčík stál zde, v síních Ereboru, živý a skutečný, a ona si pomyslela, že jistě bude hobitem velice zvláštním, když se vydal přes půl světa čelit nebezpečí. Každý přece ví, že tento nárůdek malých farmářů sotvakdy opouští svou půdu i vlast, své nory, které hloubí v hlíně jako krtci, třebaže prý bývají vskutku přepychové. Říkalo se, že už cesta do Hůrky na hranicích Kraje se pro ně rovná hrdinství. Ovšem, říkává se kde co...

„Bilbo, představuji vám paní Odette. Dnes přicestovala do Ereboru. A toto je pan Bilbo Pytlík, hobit z Kraje," seznámil je za okamžik Balin, jak se sluší a patří, a tím potvrdil její domněnky.

„Bilbo Pytlík, k vašim službám," uklonil se světlovlasý chlapík zdvořile. „Jistě jsem vás vyrušil při nějakém důležitém jednání, že, Baline? Třeba by mi bylo povoleno přijít později."

„Ne, ne, nikoli, Bilbo,“ popřel trpaslík,“ vše důležité jsme již probrali. Vy si tedy v klidu vyberte knihy, které by vás mohly zajímat. Však už se zde vyznáte pomalu lépe nežli já anebo Ori." Bratrsky poplácal hobita po rameni, však v hlase mu zazněla jakási prazvláštní hořkost. Vrátil se na své místo za stolem.

„Nuže," navázal tam, kde skončili, „ještě vám musím vysvětlit několik pravidel.“ Ruce zapřené o lokty, propletl prsty do sebe. „Budete poslední na řadě, tudíž postačí, když do předsálí trůnní síně dorazíte odpoledne. Avšak pozor, zdejší cesty bývají spletité a zrádné pro neznalého – nesmíte se opozdit. Vyčkáte, než předvolám vaše jméno, až tehdy předstoupíte před krále. Pozor, pouze to. Mluvit začnete až ve chvíli, kdy budete tázána, ne dříve."

„Znám velice dobře tato pravidla, mistře." Odette, při pohledu na šílenou hromadu svitků, chtěla starci ušetřit čas, jehož jistě neměl mnoho. „Nezapomínejte, kdo byl můj otec."

  
  
„Pravda, pravda, nejspíš je skutečně znáte," připustil s příchodem hobita poněkud skleslý Balin. „Zbývá tedy jediné, a to najít vám vhodné ubytování. Vyčkejte zde prosím, hned se vrátím" Postavil se na nohy a zamířil skrze dveře ven do chodeb.

Odette se spokojeně uvelebila v polstrovaném křesle, což byla příjemná změna oproti nekonečným dnům stráveným v sedle. Začala si vážit obyčejných věcí, jako je střecha nad hlavou, suchý šat či vlídné teplo linoucí se z krbu. Rozhlížela se kolem a znovu obdivovala bezpočty někdy roztodivných předmětů zde, také obrovské množství knih v regálech podél stěn. Vše neuvěřitelně precizně urovnané na svých místech.

  
V tom okamžení, půlčík se objevil těsně za jejími zády. Pohyboval se tak tiše, že by málem zapomněla na pouhou jeho přítomnost. Proto sebou trhla

.

„Nechtěl jsem vás polekat," pomluvil tiše a šedomodrýma očima těkal ke dveřím. „A už vůbec jsem nechtěl poslouchat váš rozhovor s Balinem. Vím, že se to nesluší a nic mi do toho není, ale."

„Ale?" Nasucho polkla, neb podobná _ale_ obvykle nevěstila nic dobrého.

Nevěstila. „Buďte opatrná," řekl Bilbo a tvářil se závažně.

„Opatrná v jakém smyslu?“ Vytřeštila oči. Nervózní sice byla, to ano, zvláště z nadcházejícího dne, ale určitě se necítila v ohrožení. Teď už ne, když dosáhla Hory po cestě ač dlouhé, tak veskrze bezpečné. Naopak, vše probíhalo hladce. Zatím. „Co tím chcete říci, pane Pytlíku?" Půlčík si odkašlal.

„Pochopil jsem z Balinových slov," začal vysvětlovat a mluvil tiše, „že žádáte audienci u krále."

„To je pravda," přiznala, nechápajíc kam směřuje tento podivný rozhovor. Ještě ke všemu rozhovor s naprostým cizincem, který nebyl ani člověk, ani trpaslík. „Žádám. A co má být?"

„Nic. Jenom vám radím a věřte, že dobře, abyste byla obezřetná. Během slyšení, rozumíte? Ať už se jedná o cokoli, slova volte pečlivě a pokuste se v králi neprobudit hněv. Víte, Thorin... ehm... tedy vlastně Jeho Výsost... on se změnil. Ano, hodně se změnil od doby, kdy vešel do těchto síní. Ne zrovna k lepšímu, řekl bych." Hobit cukl koutkem ve zvláštní grimase. „Občas umí být značně... nespravedlivý."  
  
„Nespravedlivý? Jak? Proč mi to všechno říkáte?" podivila se. „Vždyť se ani neznáme."

  
„Ticho!" Hobit pozvedl prst a nastražil špičaté uši. „Balin se vrací." Věnoval Odette ještě jeden naléhavý pohled. „Buďte opatrná. Někdy na shledanou.“

***

Rozložitý trpaslík s početným svazkem klíčů v rukou, jenž jí byl představen jako mistr Dori – nejvyššího správce skalního města a senešal v jedné osobě – Odette zavedl o několik pater níže. Zdál se být poněkud upjatý, rozvážný a mlčenlivý. I on si ji zkoumavě prohlížel, nic moc přívětivě, rozhodně ne jako o mnoho milejší Bofur, ovšem na nic se neptal a po ničem nepátral. Odette byla vděčná.

Zanedlouho už ležela v měkké posteli. V celkem pěkné komnatě, která pro ni byla připravena. Oheň mihotavě plápolal v krbu a na nočním stolku hořela dlouhá svíce, dost dlouhá na to, aby vydržela zářit celou noc, neb tma ji děsila.

V pokoji stála prostorná almara, možná až zbytečně, pro těch pár kusů šatstva, které si dovezla. U zdi se nacházel stůl se dvěma křesly a za paravánem dokonce i lázeň. Víc si unavená žena nemohla přát a ani nepřála. Možná jenom dům, ve kterém kdysi bydlívala, míval okna. Zde se nacházely jen čtyři hladké, šedé zdi. Nemohla se tomu divit, samozřejmě, konec konců se nacházela v nitru Hory. Jenom na ni prostě dolehla tíha celého dne i tohoto místa. Jak daleko je od země, na kterou byla zvyklá, a hlavně, co ji zde čeká. Ta myšlenka Odette nepřestávala rezonovat v hlavě. Nejistota, obava, kterou ještě umocnila podivná slova ještě podivnějšího půlčíka. Dlouho do noci nebyla schopna usnout a tak nakonec veskrze pragmaticky zhodnotila, že nejrozumnější zůstane věřit ve slova otce, nikoli v řeči cizinců. _Žádné pochyby o šlechetnosti Thorina Pavézy,_ přikázala si a s tou myšlenkou i zavřela dávno těžká víčka.


	4. Chmury a sny

_Já nejsem můj děd! Dar, který chci vrátit... vrátit... Zrádce! Kdo jest přítel a kdo nepřítel? Nemocný, Thorine, jste nemocný... Bilbo! Zrádce! Zloděj! Já nejsem můj děd! Pojď, pojď – pohlédni, dotkni se. Pojď... Můj... _

„Já nejsem můj děd!" vykřikl Thorin ze spánku. Ztěžka zvedal víčka ve tmě, kde jen pár žhavých uhlíků zářilo jako oči toulavých koček. Uslyšel pravidelné bušení do okenic – venku pršelo.

Ano, komnaty v nejvyšší části Hory, přesněji ty v jejím východním křídle, byly opatřeny nevelkými okny vytesanými hluboko do kamene. Právě v těchto místech se nacházela tak strmá, kluzká a nepřístupná skála, že bylo zhola nemožné po ní šplhat. Dokonce ani elfské šípy, natož skřetí samostříly, nedokázaly dosáhnout tak vysoko. Naproti tomu možnost podívat se na nebe, pozorovat měsíc či hvězdy a dýchat svěží vzduch, ta byla na ereborské poměry něčím vskutku výjimečným. Proto podobné pokoje sloužily výhradně králi a také hrstce nejvyšších šlechticů.

_Déšť_... Déšť byl dobrý, vlažil půdu a probouzel v ní život. Déšť byl nápomocný, klidnil mysl a kolébal ji ke spánku. Thorin znovu spal...

_Oni tam umírají! Thorine! Umírají, umírají, umírají... Já nejsem můj děd! Nemám to v krvi! Strýci!... Bídně zhyne Durinovo plémě... Je to past! Fili! Fili!_

Fili! Nee!" Král se posadil a hlasitě zaklel ve starém trpasličím jazyce. Pevně stažená přikrývka jej řezala do boku a noční oděv měl celý propocený. Stáhl jej z těla s rozhodnutím, že odteď už bude lehávat jedině nahý. Ostatně, tak to dělával dřív. _Dřív._ V dobách, kdy ještě prospal celou noc. Jenže od chvíle, co se probudil na lůžku pro raněné, již souvislý a klidný spánek nepoznal. Bylo to po konci Bitvy o Erebor, a proto sakra dlouho. Možná už dokonce nastal čas, potupně požádat Oina o nějaké byliny pro pokojné ulehnutí, neboť pozvat si do ložnice některou z místních dam nepřinášelo kýžený účinek. Spíše naopak. Stárne, pomyslel si, a brzy bude jako Balin spát jen se svým psem.

Thorin promnul unavené oči, aby tak rychleji přivykl na šero. Natočil hlavu a díval se ven. Déšť ustal. Chladně bílá záře tenkého, dorůstajícího měsíce vnášela do místnosti trochu dalšího světla, avšak opravdové svítání zůstávalo ještě v nedohlednu. Svíci nezapálil.

„Proklaté sny!" klel znovu, pro rozmanitost v obecné řeči. Oddechoval zhluboka a zmačkanou košilí setřel studené kapky z čela. Mokrou košilí – _hlupák..._

„Ztracené noční můry!" Ty králi nedopřály svátku byť jen jednu, jedinou noc. Stále ho nutily dívat se na jistého muže, tím mužem byl on sám, třebaže se jen sotva poznával. Připomínaly mu jeho chování, činy i rozhodnutí – dobrá, špatná a nakonec i ta, která zatím nedokázal zhodnotit. Rovněž v mysli slýchal hlasy. Šepot Azoga Znesvětitele, který sliboval smrt všem, které znal a miloval. Pletl se. To on, bídný skřetí bastard, pošel hrotem meče krále pod Horou, ovšem za jakou cenu?

Dar, který chtěl vrátit – mithrilová košile – ta měla Filiho chránit, namísto aby ji oblékl sám. Sám jako zbabělec, jako někdo, kdo z vlastního skonu má strach. _Ne_, nečinil tak ze strachu, nýbrž proto, že vše vzácné chtěl mít jenom pro sebe. Stále chce, jiným by to nepřiznal, ale sobě mohl. Jenže tenkrát, tenkrát měl ovládnout svou hrabivost a drahému synovci poskytnout brnění, jež nedokáže protnout žádná čepel. Možná by tehdy sám našel smrt, budiž, ale možná by nyní, každou noc, nemusel hledět na Filiho zlámané tělo zkroucené pod Havraním vrchem. A rovněž, každý den, na prince s chromou paží. Dar, který byl vrácen, ten měl Filiho zachránit, ne ta zrádná čarodějnice!

Thorin udeřil pěstí do čela postele, až letité dřevo zapraštělo tichem odpočívající Hory: „Mizerná elfská mrcha!" Kdyby Thrór viděl, jak se taková lůza prochází síněmi Ereboru, obracel by se v kamenném hrobě. Pohrdavě si odfrkl, možná nad ní, však spíše sám nad sebou. Rád by ji poslal zpět do Temného hvozdu, kam ostatně patřila, jenže copak mohl? Copak mohl, když Filiho stále léčila? Když dokonce slíbila, že zápěstí roztříštěnému na prach dokáže navrátit hybnost natolik, aby zvládlo zase držet meč či natáhnout tětivu luku. Copak mohl vlastnímu synovci upřít budoucnost, v níž nepřijde o ruku. Nebude mrzákem nadosmrti? Vždyť to byl nakonec on sám, kdo neprozíravě poslal oba prince do léčky. Jistěže nemohl, navzdory trpasličí cti i všem zvyklostem. Vina krále sžírala až na kost.

Ke vší té mizérii, byl tu ještě Kili. I jeho elfka ubránila před Bolgem. _Ženská_. Jaktěživ neviděl ženskou se takto bít, třebaže trpaslice se také uměly bránit. Alespoň dýku nosívaly za podvazkem, a když neměly svůj den... Nevesele se uchechtl, jako by si na něco vzpomněl.

Možná až po konci Bitvy, možná už to bylo dřív, Kili poskakoval kolem té své zrzavé běhny jako kohout kolem slepice, co snáší zlatá vejce. A ona rozhodně nevypadala, že by ji náklonnost prince obtěžovala, ba právě naopak. Král si byl moc dobře vědom, že Kili s tou... tou zatracenou Tauriel tráví každou volnou chvíli a byl by snad úplný pitomec, kdyby doufal, že se tento nehorázný vztah ještě nepřehoupl do tělesné roviny. Děsil se představy, co by z toho mohlo vzejít. Zároveň se vzdával poslední naděje, k níž vhlížel jako k posvátnému úplňku, a to takové, že synovec dříve či později dostojí své pověsti mládence v citech nestálého. Že se brzy otočí za jinou sukní. I kdyby to měla být sukně děvečky či služebné, cokoli by bylo lepší nežli elfka. Elfka! U Mahala!

Ne, ten pošetilý kluk se zamiloval, připustil si Thorin znechuceně, což bylo zlé. Na tu lesní potvoru se díval, jako kdyby byla královnou Valar, a všechny příkazy, rozkazy, ba snad i výhrůžky od strýce, jehož by měl ctít a na slovo poslouchat, se minuly účinkem. Kili se ukázal býti tvrdohlavý jako mezek a král znovu v podvědomí slýchal hlas, tentokrát velmi podobný rázné mluvě sestry Dís, že to zrcadlo osudu mu nastavuje obraz. Obraz vlastního mladí, kdy se ho děd Thrór pokoušel zasnoubit s jinou, než po jaké toužil. V té době byl rovněž zmámený krásou ženy, tak moc, až jej to děsilo. Skálopevně rozhodnutý, že raději opustí Erebor, zahodí postavení, než aby uposlechl naléhání dvora. Kdyby tehdy jenom tušil, jak brzy se mu přání vyplní, ale že nakonec bude odcházet sám... Král zakroutil hlavou, aby zahnal melancholii, jež se ho chystala zmocnit. _Odváto větrem, dnes by přemýšlel jinak_... Jenže právě dnes se obával, že v Kiliho nerozvážné hlavě by se mohl zrodit nápad věru podobný, a to nemohl dopustit. Přes veškeré neshody byly stále rodinou, respektive tím, co z rodiny jim zbylo. Thorin si s trpkostí v ústech přiznával, že nakonec může Mahalovi děkovat. Kili nebyl prvorozený, tudíž ani dědicem trůnu. Fili je královským dědicem, ano, a právě proto je potřeba elfky zde.

Za oknem začalo svítat. Právě včas, jinak by všechno to zlostné přemítaní došlo až k malému zrádci, kterého neměli nikdy brát mezi sebe.

Thorin vstal a ustrojil se. Očekával příchod Balina, který každé ráno chodíval se soupisem denních povinností. Asi by ho nepohoršil, když by si tu ještě poležel jen tak, jak byl stvořen, to asi ne, nicméně jako král měl nějaké způsoby. On ano.

Po krátké chvíli se skutečně ozvalo jemné klepání na dveře, jež nemohlo patřit nikomu jinému, nežli věrnému rádci a příteli. Dovnitř vcházel s obvyklým stohem pergamenů v náručí. Král si všiml strhaného výrazu v obličeji starého muže. Všímal si jej už nějaký čas. Balin vypadal, jako by zestárl o dalších sto let. Vyčerpaný víc než během strastiplné cesty k Osamělé hoře, kdy nejednou dosáhli samotného dna veškerých sil.

Thorin tázavě pozvedl obočí: „Baline, pověz. Úkoly, které jsem ti dal, jsou příliš?"

„Ovšemže ne, Výsosti," uhnul trpaslík pohledem a na stůl složil listiny. Srovnal je do úhledného komínku a rovněž nachystal inkoust a brk. Nemusel to dělat, přesto tak činil každý den.

„Baline," přimhouřil oči král, „pravdu!"

Bělovlasý muž těžce vydechl. On nebyl někým, kdo by uměl lhát ani vzdorovat. Příliš laskavý, příliš věrný. „Smím-li být upřímný, můj pane, kdybyste se rozhodl jmenovat svého pobočníka, ulehčilo by to mě i vám."

Thorin se zamyslel, nad touto otázkou ne poprvé: „Koho, Baline, poraď mi. Každému členu družiny bych jenom přitížil. Už teď mají na svých bedrech naloženo víc, než leckdy mohou unést. Vidím to, zvlášť u tebe. V úvahu by připadal možná Ori, ale ten... Nemyslím si, že by byl poctěn." Balin králova slova nepotvrdil, ani nevyvrátil. „Cizím nevěřím," navázal. „Mohu jenom doufat v brzký příchod Oldrina. Nikoho lepšího bych si nemohl přát. Ale dává si na čas, vzhledem k tomu, jak i on po Ereboru toužil."

„Obávám se, Výsosti," starší muž zakroutil svěšenou hlavou, „že doufáte zbytečně." Král se zamračil, neb tušil nedobré zprávy. „Drahý Oldrin již v pokoji čeká v síních Stvořitele. Dozvěděl jsem se to teprve včera, od jeho dcery, jež přicestovala do Ereboru. Odette. Já si ji pamatuji ještě jako nemluvě, ale vy se možná rozpomenete líp."

„Jistěže," přikývl Thorin stále zamračený. Jak by se mohl nepamatovat. Dokonce i v exilové trpasličí společnosti, kde mravy byly takříkajíc uvolněné, způsobila tahle dívka rozruch jenom tím, že se narodila. Málokdo mohl tenkrát uvěřit, natož pochopit, že se Oldrin, syn Orethův, dříve vysoce postavený trpaslík a jeden z ereborských velmistrů, rozhodl pojmout za manželku lidskou ženu. A jejich pozdní dítě, které by už nikdo nečekal, se pochopitelně nestalo zrovna vítaným, podobně jako celý jejich svazek. Sic ne zákonem zakázaný, přesto odporující veškerým tradicím Durinova lidu, jež káží zachovat posvátnou čistotu krve dávných předků. Sám Thorin jim tenkrát nežehnal, jistěže ne, nicméně za důvod přerušení veškerých vazeb nezvyklou volbu nepovažoval. V té době měl navíc jiné starosti, než se zabývat poblázněním druhých. Nuzné Modré hory nebyly slavný Erebor. Tam se každý protloukal, jak se dalo, a i král byl nucen činit ústupky, které by si dříve nedovedl ani představit. Přítelovým rozhodnutím sice byl na chvíli rozhněván, později jen rozčarován, a nakonec už Oldrivovi ani neměl za zlé, že znovu našel štěstí, i když štěstí takto nevhodné. Ne po tom, co o první ženu přišel v dračím ohni a o syna v bitvě u bran Morie. Šmak zamíchal mnohé osudy. „Čehož si žádá ta dívka?" Thorin tušil čeho, však tentokrát doufal, že se milí ve svých úsudcích.

„Audience, Výsosti," řekl Balin, „zařadil jsem ji na program ještě dnes. Předpokládal jsem, že byste si to tak přál."

„Zajisté," odvětil král, snažíc se potlačit hlasité, prázdné polknutí, jež mu sevřelo hrdlo, „jistěže přál."


	5. Audience

Odette si otřela zpocené ruce do kabátce. Balin měl pravdu, pomyslela si, zdejší chodby skutečně byly hotové bludiště. Tím spíš, když po noci skoro probdělé, po obědě ještě na chviličku zavřela oči, což rozhodně neměla dělat. Ta chvilička se totiž poněkud protáhla, a tak ani nestihla zvolit vhodný šat. Natáhla na sebe jen všední, cestovní oděv, který ležel v její bezprostřední blízkosti. S plánkem v rukou, ledabyle načrtnutým mistrem Dorim, utíkala chodbami a doufala, že není příliš pozdě.

V předsálí trůnního sálu nikdo nečekal. To nebylo dobré znamení. „Promiňte," oslovila jednoho ze dvou strážných, kteří hlídali vchod. „Promiňte, mohl byste..." spolkla další slova, neb se zdála býti naprosto zbytečná. Vojáci působili spíše jako dvě sochy, nežli trpaslíci z masa a kostí. Nehnuli ani brvou, obličeje kamenné a netečné. Možná takový dojem měli vzbuzovat, neústupný a neoblomný, loajální ke králi i Království. Asi ano a asi to bylo dobře, nicméně ne teď a ne pro ni. _Jak by se měla dozvědět, zda je s ní ještě počítáno?_„Jak?" promluvila tiše sama k sobě, protože od těch dvou se komentáře jistě nedočká. „Čekat!" sama si i odpověděla, jako už mnohokrát, odhodlaná zapracovat na své dochvilnosti.

Mladá žena přecházela sem a tam, poslouchala zvuky vlastních kroků, co se v pravidelném rytmu odrážely od mramorové podlahy, a byla nervózní. A jak.

Dveře se otevřely a jí se ulevilo. Jakýsi statný trpaslík, ovinutý širokánským opaskem vykládaným rubíny, s prsteny snad na každém z prstů, rázným krokem vypochodoval ze sálu. V obličeji celý brunátný, cosi polohlasně lamentoval. Dupal, funěl a potil se pod těžkým pláštěm z vydřích kožek, cinkal jako zvonečky na šňůrce, co se věší nad kolébky kojenců. Nevraživý a přezdobený, dost i na trpaslíky. Nicméně Odette se zaradovala. Vašnosta totiž znamenal, že přece jenom přišla včas.

Hned nato si všimla, že za rozložitým mužem cupitá ještě světlovlasá dívka, ve tváři i těle kyprá, avšak hezká. Odette se přestala radovat. Rozpomněla se na Bofurovu mýlku, a tak jí rychle došlo, o co tady patrně kráčí. _Jako klisna koňském handlu_, pomyslela si při pohledu na úlevu v očích oné plavovlásky. Třebaže ji neznala, přesto pocítila na jazyku příchuť lítosti a bezpráví. V duchu dívce popřála napodruhé někoho, koho by si sama mohla zvolit. Někoho snad i mladšího, než mohl být právě ereborský panovník. Nakonec, to stejné přála každé ženě včetně sebe.

Ve dveřích se objevil Balin: „Pojďte, je čas."

Následovala ho dovnitř a nepokrytě zírala. Prohlížela si špalíry soch, jež sloužily jako pilíře pro mohutnou klenbu stropu tak vysokého, jako by se oblohy mohl dotýkat. Do kamene vytesaní bojovníci třímali v rukou sekery a zdálo se, že i oni vzdávají poctu králi. Síň zdobená ornamenty ze zlata i stříbra, velkolepá a nádherná, odrážela věhlasný řemeslný um trpaslíků. Po zdech tu visely pochodně v tepaných pochvách, praporce se znaky gild i gobelíny znázorňující královský rodokmen. Rovněž podobizny dávných vladařů vsazené ve zlatých rámech. Dokonce i, jistě velice staré, vyobrazení samotného Durina. Odette předpokládala, že taková vzácná relikvie musela pocházet ještě ze samotné Morie. _Durin Nesmrtelný,_ vzpomněla si na vskutku trefné přízvisko praotce ereborského lidu. Jejího též,, cítila to tak. Cítila se tady býti správně.

Pod nohama zaznamenala cosi měkkého, jež ji donutilo sklonit hlavu a podívat se dolů. Naštěstí nezakopla, což by jí bylo podobné. Ani se nedivila, že i koberec zde byl vyšívaný zlatem. Zlaté síně Ereboru, to se povídalo, a vše co se povídalo, byla pravda bez příkras. Tmavomodrý běhoun se táhl až ke kamennému trůnu, který se tyčil na vyvýšeném místě, přímo před vitrážovaným průhledem ve skalní stěně. Nasucho polkla, protože tam, s očima podobnýma krystalům ledu, seděl samotný král pod Horou. Dlouhé, tmavé vlasy mu splývaly na kožešinu z jezevce, jíž byl lemován límec pláště barvy safíru – barvy Ereboru. Obklopen denním světlem působil dojmem vskutku impozantní osoby a Odette se musela podivit, že od doby, kdy jej viděla naposledy, se skoro vůbec nezměnil. Snad jenom vlasy měl sem tam prokvetlé stříbrem, což nakonec spíše lichotilo jeho auře důstojnosti. Trochu se zastyděla, neb očekávala někoho vzezřením staršího a životem více poznamenaného. Ano, musela si přiznat, že Thorin nepřestal být pěkný muž. Ale přesto přese všechno by tady nechtěla stát stažená ve šněrovačce, s prsy podloženými vycpávkou tak, aby jí sahaly bezmála po krk, z rozkazu se usmívat a cudně klopit oči. Být prodána za pompéznost a blahobyt. Nikdy, ani za samotný Arcikam. Ten, jak si všimla až nyní, nad trůnem nezářil, ačkoli by dle všech pověstí měl. Zlatý ornament nad hlavou krále se zdál býti pro kámen jako stvořený, nicméně zel prázdnotou

„Ženská!" ozvalo se odkudsi z nepočetného davu přihlížejících, posledních, kteří zřejmě považovali audience za zajímavé. „Samotná ženská." Povyk Odette navrátil z ohromení zpět, tvrdě na zem. Odtáhla oči od krále a rozhlédla se po ostatních přítomných. Po pravé i levé straně trůnu stáli dva mladí trpaslíci, podobně jako Thorin oblečeni do slavnostního šatu. Znovu se zacítila nepatřičně v jezdeckých kamaších a haleně kryté vestou. Znovu se sepsula za odpolední dřímotu.

_Fili,_ odhadla toho s kšticí barvy zlátnoucího se obilí, a mladší, tmavovlasý Kili, královští synovci. Usmívali se, oba, ale hlavně ten tmavý měl ústa od ucha k uchu, což mohlo být příjemné rozptýlení v této závažné chvíli, nicméně neodvážila se oplatit. Ona ne, ona musela dbát na dekorum. Starší princ jen skoro neznatelně pozvedal koutky, a to velmi důstojným způsobem. Odette si všimla, že jeho kabátec má poněkud delší rukávy a pravá dlaň, sic vykukovala jenom trochu, je natočená v prapodivném úhlu. S úzkostí odvrátila tvář – tak mladý a už bojem zohyzděný. Prohlédla si ještě zbytek osazenstva, které se naopak rozhodně neusmívalo. Snad jen kromě Balina, ten měl, patrně stále, ve tváři vepsanou dobrotu samu.

„Odette, dcero Oldrina, smíte přestoupit a vzdát čest Thorinovi, synu Thráina, syna Thrórova, vládci Ereboru i trpasličího lidu, svrchovanému pánu veškerých držav a právoplatnému králi pod Horou, a přednést svá slova," pronesl Balin ceremoniálním způsobem a jí nezbylo než vzdychnout nad skutečností, že starý trpaslík, ke všem svým oficírským povinnostem, zcela evidentně zástava i funkci hlavního herolda, a také nad vlastníma rukama, jež se začínaly nepříjemně třást. _Jenže to ty oči!_ Královy ledové oči, kterých se jako dítě bála, ty ji upřeně pozorovaly. A znervózňovaly. Strašně.

***

Thorin se předklonil a zaťatou pěstí si podepřel bradu. Prohlížel si přicházející mladou ženu a velice záhy zjistil, že tak činí poměrně zaujatě. Dívka si z tváře odhrnula husté, tmavohnědé kadeře a pohodila hlavou, jenže neposedné vlny se v mžiku navrátily zpět a překryly koutek vcelku hezky vykrojených rtů. Král si pomyslel, že to by se jistě nestalo, pokud by měla řádně spletený tradiční účes, kterýžto by byl nanejvýš vhodný ku příležitosti, jakou je audience. Nýbrž ona přišla s kšticí rozvrkočenou, jako kdyby právě vstala z postele. Nebo, přemítal, nosila vlasy rozpuštěné vždy, neb se toužila podobat svobodomyslným ženám, které dávaly přednost mužskému šatu a jízdě na koni před jehlou či vařečkou. Však nebude soudit dle prvotního dojmu, k tomu se zařekl už v době, kdy je zrádný půlčík po svých doběhl tam v lese za Hobitínem.

Znovu se na dívku podíval. Nepřipomínala holčičku, kterou si vzpomínal z minulosti. Děvčátko nehezké a nešikovné, což dával za vinu lidské krvi. Bylo tomu dávno, kdy míval obavy, co z takového nezvyklého spojení vyroste, však právě je pozbyl docela. Nyní mohl vidět bytost poměrně pohlednou, a to určitým, neobyčejným způsobem, třebaže byla bledá a dost útlá. To se však rozhodl přisoudit nejistotě i dlouhé cestě ze Západu. Vždyť on sám i všichni jeho druzi dosáhli Ereboru se značně utaženými opasky. Včetně Bombura.

Tmavovláska měla kolem pasu ovinutý řemínek s očkem, který cestou jistě nesl meč, avšak teď žádný meč neměla. Na pouť divočinou rozumné, ale tady, v Hoře nepotřebovala zbraň. Zde se nacházela mezi přáteli a Thorin si uvědomil, jak je vlastně rád, že skupinu putující právě s touto dívkou nepotkala žádná nepřízeň. Možná, přemítal dál, neukrývala ani nůž. Býval by se byl pousmál nad myšlenkou, že dýka za lemem punčochy je vskutku nepraktická pro někoho, kdo punčochy, zdá se, nenosí. To by udělal, ano, pokud by se nacházel v soukromí, ale ne zde. Na trůně svých předků a s korunou na hlavě byl povinen se dokonale ovládat.

_Žena nebo dívka?_ musel se ptát stále dokola, protože netušil, jak ji v myšlenkách jmenovat. Nevěděl, jak ji zhodnotit. Je vůbec možno počítat věk trpaslíka, v jehož žilách proudí lidská krev? Ovšem odpověděly mu její oči. Oči barvy přírodního nefritu anebo snad smaragdu před vybroušením, oči lemované onyxovou černí, ty nebyly dětské.

Přistoupila ke trůnu, ani příliš blízko, ani příliš daleko. _Dobré způsoby_, pomyslel si král a střelil přísným pohledem po hihňajícím se Kilim, _předané dobrým učitelem_. Poklonila se a ani její úklona neobsahovala typické dámské pukrle, které už začínal nenávidět. Ne, vlastně by ho ani nečekal. Odpověděl lehkým přikývnutím: „Nuže, mluv. Pověz, co tě přivádí před krále stejně jako do Ereboru." Ještě se předklonil o něco víc: rozhodně to byly smaragdy...

***

„Vaše Výs..." Odette nervozitou selhal hlas. _Sakra! _zaklela v duchu a byla si jistá, že její jindy bledé tváře přecházejí do odstínu snad jen světlé červeně. Z boku slyšela posměšné uchechtnutí. Pocházelo z úst rezavovlasého trpaslíka, od pohledu vznešeného a jistě i vysoce postaveného. _Tím spíš by měl mít nějaké vychování_. Již co vstoupila, bedlivě ji sledoval a rozhodně ne vlídně. Pohrdání se ani nesnažil skrýt.

_Klid_, přikázala si, protože nemohla připustit, aby ji tací jako on vyvedli z míry. Navíc, král čekal, ve tváři naprosto nečitelný. Znovu se zhluboka nadechla. „Vaše Veličenstvo… Jak již pravil mistr Balin, mé jméno je Odette a jsem dcerou Oldrina, pobočníka Jeho Výsosti vašeho děda, krále Thróra – kéž pokojně čeká v Mahalových síních," na krátký okamžik se odmlčela, jelikož tak velel zvyk i dobré způsoby.

„Kéž pokojně čeká," zaznělo sálem sborově a ona mohla pokračovat dál.

„Přicestovala jsem do Ereboru, abych vznesla nárok dědictví mé rodiny, na privilegium mých předků, jež potomstvu právoplatně náleží. Přijela jsem do Ereboru, abych na sebe převzala titul svého otce, titul pobočníka krále," Tváře přítomných ztratily lhostejné masky a někteří začali i nesouhlasně reptat. Král naslouchal, aniž by dal najevo jakoukoli emoci, nicméně si nemyslela, že by byl překvapen. Možná tušil. _Jistě tušil._

„Ticho!" Thorin okřikl dav, za moment, však ne hned. Mručení v tu ránu ustalo. Znovu Odette propíchl pohledem, který ždímal její žaludek jako kus mokrého plátna. „Máš vůbec tušení, co obnáší stát se pobočnicí krále?" zeptal se pomalu a kladl důraz na každé své slovo. Husté obočí se mu potkávalo těsně nad kořenem nosu, prohloubilo mělkou vrásku a nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Jistěže ano, Vaše Výsosti, vím," vydechla, do řeči se vyloženě nutíc. „Otec mě učil veškerému vědění, které bych mohla upotřebit v oficírské službě. On celý život věřil, že získáte zpět Erebor. Rovněž doufal, že ještě sám zastane svůj úřad a bude moci věrně sloužit vám, stejně jako sloužil vašim předchůdcům. Není mi známo, zdali jste srozuměn, že toho už se nedočkal. Thorin mírně přikývl na znamení, že srozuměn už byl. _Tím lépe_. „Proto zde stojím já,“ Odette nemínila svůj proslov nikterak natahovat, „a žádám vás, dovolte mi převzít jeho úlohu."

Král si promnul čelo a poprvé nevypadal naprosto vyrovnaný: „Tvé požadavky jsou… troufalé.“

Kývla hlavou, neb si opravdu byla vědoma skutečnosti, že jako žena, jako napůl člověk, žádala dost, nicméně žádala pravém. „Jste přece vázán slibem," připomněla mu, tiše, opatrně. Zamračil se.

„Dávej si pozor na jazyk!" zaburácel jakýsi hromotluk s lysou hlavou, který stál u paty schodiště, v rukou svíral oboustrannou sekeru. „Sotva ti přestalo týct mlíko po bradě, už tu rozumuješ o slibech, které nemůžeš pamatovat. Opravdu si myslíš, že takové drzé, malé holce, jako jsi ty, by se mohlo dostat poct, o kterých tu plácáš?! Že si na ně máš právo?! Já ti povím, na co máš právo: leda tak na pořádný výprask!" Někteří přítomní souhlasně kývali.

„Mudrlantka!" vykřikl kdosi a Odette se zachvěla. Stojíc na nohou jako z rosolu.

„Dwaline!" sykl ostře Thorin. „Mlč! Pravda," znovu se na ni zahleděl, pronikavě, „můj rod skutečně je slibem vázán. Myslíš si snad, že zapomínám tak snadno, pokud mi tu připomínáš dávné přísahy mých předků. Já ještě nejsem tak starý." Vehementně zakroutila hlavou, neb si nemyslela ani jedno. „Kdysi skutečně bylo tvému otci slíbeno, že titul i postavení přejdou na jeho potomka, přesněji na tvého bratra."

„Taak!" neodpustil si ten, jehož král oslovil jako Dwalina. „Na tvého _nevlastního _bratra, ne na tebe!" dodal uštěpačně.

_Tohle je hanebnost!_ pomyslela si Odette, přivřela oči a posbírala zbytky odvahy. Zbytky důstojnosti. „Ano," přikývla, „měl by zde stát můj bratr. Bratr, který zemřel dřív, než jsem se narodila. Třebaže byl nevlastní a třebaže mi nebylo přáno poznat jej, věřte, že bych si nadevše přála, aby tu dnes mohl být místo mě. Jenže on padl, Výsosti, dobře to víte. Padl za vás u bran Morie. To já jsem poslední ze svého rodu."

„A co zákon?!" nevzdával se lysohlavý."

„Zákon má práva nevyvrací!" trhla hlavou a prskla směrem na toho neotesance.

„Můj bratr chtěl pouze naznačit," vložil se smířlivým tónem do hovoru Balin a Odette nemohla uvěřit vlastním uším, že zrovna tito dva muži mohou sdílet jednu krev, „že naše zákony jsou velice staré. V dobách, kdy byly sepsány, by nikdo ani nepomyslel, že by se dívka jako vy mohla..."

„Ano, přesně tak! Děkuji, mistře Baline, za velice trefnou připomínku." Oficíra přerušil rezavovlasý, vznešený trpaslík a učinil pár významných kroků kupředu. Když zrovna nekráčel po koberci, sálem se rozléhal kovový zvuk. Odette záhy došlo, kdo onen muž je – Dáin zvaný Železná noha, pán Železných hor na východ od Ereboru, králův bratranec. „Drahé děvče," promluvil hlasem stejně sametovým jako jeho šat a složil ruce za zády, „jestlipak víš, jaký především musí být pobočník krále?" Položil otázku, a aniž by vyčkal jakékoli reakce, sám si i odpověděl. „Musí být především diskrétní. Ano. Je povinován mlčením, ať už se dozví cokoli, či je mu cokoli svěřeno. Mlčenlivost! Naprostá a bezpodmínečná, ta je hlavním úkolem jmenovaného, a proto jím také vždycky bývá muž. Bylo by totiž naprosto nemyslitelné a lehkověrné – a všichni přítomní mi jistě dají za pravdu – očekávat podobnou ctnost od ženské." Trpaslíkova slova přešla v dunivý, ponižující smích a k tomu smíchu se přidala i většina sálu. Hluk nesoucí se ozvěnou Odette rezonoval v hlavě a vháněl tupou bolest do spánků. Očekávala mnohé. Očekávala odmítnutí, ale ne výsměch a urážky. Ne na tomto místě. Ne od mužů, které považovala za hrdiny.

Chtěla se ohradit, ale slova jí těžkla jako kámen, vázla hluboko v krku. Veškerá její touha jednat a vytrvat, dodržet přísahu, se smrskla na jediné přání – aby už byl konec tomuto tragickému představení. Potřebovala se dostat z dosahu opovržlivých pohledů a někde se v klidu rozmyslet, co dál. Proto se jen ledabyle uklonila a v mžiku otočila na patě. Aniž by si všimla, že Thorin se nesměje, zamířila pryč. Slzy jí zaštípaly v očích, ale nechtěla dopřát žádnému, aby spatřil její pláč. Ani králi ne, neb jeho odpověď znala, třebaže ji nahlas nevyslovil. Nemusel. Otec se v něm prostě spletl, dlouho se neviděli. Lidé i trpaslíci se občas mění, to se prostě stává...

***

„Lorde Dáine!" zakřičel Thorin, už toho měl tak akorát dost, „zde nestrpím žádné urážky! Ani od Dwalina, ani od tebe ne, bratranče. A ty, děvče, zpět! Nevzpomínám si, že bych ti dovolil vzdálit se!" _Odrzlá ještěrka_. Samozřejmě uposlechla a otočila se. Ploužila se zpátky bez předešlé kuráže, bez důvěry. Přišlo mu to líto. Povolil rty stažené do přísné linky, právě když uviděl skelné zalesknutí v hluboce zklamaných, zelených očích. Ani takový pohled mu nebyl příjemný. Trápil jej, přestože si dávno myslel, že jímavé pohledy žen ho už přestaly dojímat. „Neřekl jsem, že tvůj nárok neuznám," pravil tedy, ačkoli mu rozum kázal opak. Měl by ji prostě odmítnout a jmenovat Oriho, ať se mu to líbí nebo ne. Měl by, jenže nemohl. Ne takto zpříma. Mluvil mírně, jako by ji chtěl slovy konejšit, což opravdu chtěl. Chtěl! _Hrome! _

V síni na moment zůstalo hrobové ticho. Balin překvapeně zamrkal. Dwalin s Dáinem po sobě nechápavě koukli, ovšem měli dost rozumu na to, aby se tentokrát zdrželi veškerých komentářů. Synovci na sebe mrkli rovněž, avšak ti zdaleka nebyli vzteky brunátní, ani mrtvolně bledí.

„Odette," oslovil ji znovu, jménem. Velice měkce, třebaže tím znovu zaskočil všechny včetně sebe. Nestaral se o napětí okolo. „Jsi vítána v Ereboru, tak, jako je zde vítán každý jiný trpaslík. Samozřejmě vím, že zákon nezpochybňuje tvé jmenování, nezpochybňuji je tedy ani já, ale přesto stále platí jedna skutečnost. Skutečnost, že jsi ženou. Nenech se mýlit," dodal hned, nemínil se jí dotknout, zranit ještě víc, „tímto nedávám za pravdu lordu Dáinovi, neboť věřím, že jistě jsi schopna loajality, nicméně musím tě varovat. Pokud převezmeš úřad svého otce, budeš to pro tebe nesmírně těžké. Vysoké postavení si žádá respekt. Respekt od mužů, kteří se budou zdráhat respektovat tě. Nebudou chtít přijímat příkazy od ženy, i když by ta měla státi nad nimi. Budou se snažit podrývat tvou autoritu, zesměšnit tě a zlomit. Tomu všemu budeš nucena čelit a já se ptám, dokážeš to? Toužíš vůbec po takovém životě? Není hanba, pokud přiznáš, že nikoli." Thorin tomu nerozuměl, ale jediné, na čem mu právě teď záleželo, bylo neublížit tomu chvějícímu se stvoření. Chtěl ji chránit, hlavně před tím, aby jí ubližovali jiní. Proto se rozhodl pro mírné zastrašení, jistý, že Odette nakonec sama skloní hlavu. Sama odmítne. Bez příkazu. No a až to udělá, učiní z ní dvorní dámu, což by se rozhodně více hodilo. Zvlášt pro ni. _Tak křehká_. Zranitelná pouhým slovem. Žena s rukama jako provázky, vystouplou klíční kostí a úzkými rameny nemohla míti dosti sil. Nepochyboval proto, že ustoupí, a toho dne to bylo poprvé, kdy se v ní šeredně zmýlil.

„Děkuji, Výsosti, nýbrž ano. Toužím po takovém životě."

„Dobrá," vydechl těžce král, poté co chvíli jen nevěřícně hleděl. Souhlasil, jelikož sám sebe nahnal pozice, kde nemohl jinak, „dám ti příležitost. Jmenuji tě svou pobočnicí, avšak pouze po dobu jednoho roku. Ty se v tomto, řekněme, čase na zkušenou, můžeš rozhodnout ukončit svou službu, a to bez jakéhokoli trestu či pohany, pokud naznáš, že je takový úkol pro tebe příliš. Naopak, když obstojíš, titul bude navždycky tvůj. Ne Dáine!" zasáhl dřív, než pán Železných hor otevřel odkrvená ústa. „Takové je rozhodnutí krále."


	6. Vůně dýmkového koření

Od příjezdu do Ereboru uplynula již pěkná řádka dní, jenže Odette každý z nich připadal jako pouhý, krátký okamžik. Čas v Hoře uháněl rychlostí koně ve skoku, možná proto, že se skoro nezastavila. Král ji nešetřil. Jí to nevadilo, naopak. Neměla potom čas na zbytečné návraty do minulosti, na zbytečné přemýšlení.

Byla k ruce Balinovi, který ji zasvětil do chodu Království i předal některé ze svých úkolů. Ulevilo se mu, znatelně. Starý trpaslík, ačkoli již prožil velmi mnoho zim, jako kdyby mládl před očima. Odette ho teď občas nachytala při partičce šachu s Dorim nebo Oinem, a ne, jak za stolem usíná.

Pokud sama zrovna měla pár volných chvil, trávila je povětšinou s Bofurem. Veselý trpaslík se stal jejím nejlepším přítelem zde, a to od prvního dne. On, a také mladý knihovník Ori, sic k tomu si hledala cestu o poznání volněji, ale našla ji. Z počátku, když za ním chodívala s dokumenty k archivaci, připadal jí legrační. Takový plachý a málomluvný podivín, co místo hovoru raději zaujatě hledí z okna, či se schová za otevřené stránky knih. Však stačil krátký čas, aby Odette zjistila, že mladíkova značná nesmělost se vztahuje zvláště k ženám, nicméně na ni, na ni si prostě zvykl. Nic divného, neb si sama občas připadala, že kdyby si ustřihnula vlasy na ramena, určitě by vypadala jako panoš.

Někdy za Orim chodila jenom tak, ráda si s ním povídala. Chytrý a sečtělý, takový knihovník ve skutečnosti byl. Třebaže svou, na mladý věk vskutku obdivuhodnou, moudrost nedával hnedka na odiv, kdekterý kmet by mohl blednout závistí.

„Jsem rád, že král jmenoval svou pobočnicí tebe,“ řekl jednoho odpoledne v archívové části knihovny, kde společně hledali ztracený důlní plán. Měla v něm být zakreslena pořád ještě zasypaná, hlavní šachta sloužící k těžbě stříbra. Tu se Thorin totiž rozhodl v nejbližší době rozšířit.

„To mě těší," zasmála se Odette, protože od rána měla dobrou náladu, „jenom nechápu, jak tvá spokojenost souvisí právě s mým postavením v Ereboru? Aha, už mi svítá!" louskla prsty a shlédla ze schůdků, na nichž právě stála, aby dosáhla do horních polic. „Jinak bys ten proklatý svitek musel hledat sám, a to by ti trvalo až do soudného dne. Ori, přiznej se!" škádlila ho, navíc naoko zvedla varovný prst.

„Nepřiznám se, nemám k čemu," odsekl knihovník, avšak velmi jemným způsobem. Usmál se, rovněž jemně. „Jenom..." zarazil, jako by se právě do jazyka kousl. Jako kdyby řekl něco omylem. Něco, v čem rozhodně nechtěl pokračovat.

„Ori!" zamračila se mladá žena, opřela jednu ruku v bok, neb druhou se držela regálu, „víš, že není vůbec slušné načít rozhovor, a poté se prostě odmlčet? Nepokračovat? Upírat druhému rozhřešení?" Takové otázky byly podlé a vypočítavé, zejména vůči němu. Odette dobře věděla, že tento rozvážný mladík si na své zdvořilosti velice zakládá. Dávno poznala, že Ori je trpaslíkem značně odlišným od ostatních. Neměl pražádný zájem v lovu divokých kanců ani vysoké, dokonce ani ve způsobech opracování kovu. Neotíral si nos do rukávu, ani si neliboval v obhroublých žertech jako ostatní. Nadevše miloval číst poezii i prózu, a také maloval obrázky, žel, které jen málokdy někomu ukázal. Ovšem, když přece a Odette měla to štěstí, že některé z nich spatřila, byly vskutku překrásné. Jenom díky skicám stínovaným černým úhlem si dokázala představit zlobra i obrovského orla, stejně jako dech beroucí scenérii Imladris. Knihovník o sobě často říkával, že je pouhý vzdělanec, který se k putování nechal bratry přesvědčit, ne žádný hrdina. Odette si myslela pravý opak, jelikož kdyby mluvil byť jen z poloviny pravdu, nikdy by z Modrých hor nevystrčil nos. Měla jej skutečně ráda, a to ne jen pro jeho skromnost. „Jenom co, Ori? Oč jde?" nehodlala se vzdát, dokavaď kýženou informaci nezíská.

„No dobře," souhlasil nakonec hnědovlasý muž a složil ruce na prsou, oči skloněné k zemi. Odette přepadla škodolibá radost, že jej přemohla tak snadno. Byla jedno ucho.

„Měl jsem strach, že by Thorin mohl jmenovat mě," vysvětlil, nicméně slova mu šla jenom těžko přes pusu. „Však uznej, bylo by to logické. Král skutečně věří pouze členům výpravy. Proto odmítl všechny úředníky, které mu Dáin nabídl k službám. Ale z našich, Balin má práce nad hlavu, pro prince se to nehodí, i když Fili se o prosperitu Ereboru skutečně zajímá a Thorin na něj hodně dá, to zase jo. Kili, ten se zase zajímá jenom o Tauriel,“ pousmál se, ale jen na krátký mžik. „Oin je léčitelem, Dori správcem, Gloin pokladníkem, Dwalin velitelem vojska a Nori?" uchechtl se podruhé. „Inu, řekněme, že můj bratříček Nori se prostě nehodí pro zodpovědné funkce. Bombur se chystá otevřít krčmu, Bofur i Bifur jsou zruční řemeslníci, ale rozhodně žádní oficíři, no a tak zabývám jenom já. Odmítnout bych samozřejmě nemohl."

„Pravda," připustila Odette, ale stejně jí to nešlo na rozum. Promnula si bradu. „Proč bys měl odmítat takovou čest? Ori, jsi příliš skromný, však to říkám stále, byl bys přece skvělý pobočník. Lepší nežli já.“

Zakroutil hlavou.

Odette se zasmála: „Ne? Nedoneslo se ti snad, jak ve všem jenom tápu, ztrácím se v chodbách, dělám chyby? Přesto se nehodlám vzdát a smýšlet o sobě s despektem. A ani nemusím, neboť král je velmi dobrý muž, velmi shovívavý."

„Ovšemže je," odvětil mladík, avšak jeho výraz nesl svědectví naprosto opačné, v hlase zvláštně trpký podtón.

„Ori?!" naklonila hlavu ke straně. „Proč jen se mi zdá, že nezníš zrovna přesvědčivě? Ven s tím! Z čeho máš strach? Král ti nějak ublížil? Ukřivdil ti?"

„Ne," zakroutil energicky hlavou, „nic z toho, co říkáš, jenom..."

_Zase to záhadné jenom_. Odette se rozhodla zkusit pohled naléhavý tak, aby Ori prostě nevydržel. Ten za krátký moment skutečně odevzdaně vydechl.

„Pobočník musí být králi loajální, za každou cenu. Jen potom může být opravdu dobrý." Přikývla, neboť si myslela to samé. Nikdy by neprozradila žádné Thorinovo tajemství, nikdy by jej nezradila, neprotivila se mu.

„Víš, já skutečně nadevše rád sloužím Království, spravuji veškeré jeho vědění a historii," mávl rukou k policím zaplněným svazky bezmála až ke stropu, „ale nejsem si jist, zda bych dokázal tak dobře sloužit přímo... _jemu_. Ty jsi v Ereboru teprve krátce, a proto neznáš křivdy, které se tu odehrály. Neznáš je a nejsou tvé, to je dobře. Je to tak pro tebe snazší."

„Tak mi pověz o těch křivdách. Co se tu stalo?" zaprotestovala Odette. Ori nesouhlasně zakroutil hlavou. Chytil ji za ruku, do níž vložil svitek.

„Ne,“ pravil rezolutním hlasem, jež by byl podobný spíše jeho nejstaršímu bratru. „Věř mi a po ničem nepátrej. Ponechej si svou loajalitu. Toto je plán, který jsme hledali. Běž a odnes jej králi. Čeká."

„Jak myslíš," tmavovláska pomalu a velmi neochotně přikývla. Slezla ze stupínku. Vskutku šla jen proto, že Thorin čekal a ona jej opravdu nemínila o čas okrádat. Předešlý rozhovor ovšem nepovažovala za ukončený. V žádném případě.

Cestou Odette přemítala o knihovníkových slovech, až došla k závěru, že jistě přeháněl. Stejně jako ten bláznivý půlčík, po kterém jako by se slehla zem. Ori je křehká duše, pomyslela si. Král jej beztak v minulosti pokáral, on si vzal příliš k srdci slova řečená ve vzteku, a pře je na světě. Však Odette dobře věděla, že Thorin, pokavaď má vztek, dokáže probudit strach i v otrlejších chlapiskách. Sama se párkrát stala svědkem, jak spílal na Dáinovi vojáky či jiné podané, nechtěla by být na jejich místě. Nebyla, ale ani jich nelitovala. Král věděl, jak být tvrdý, nýbrž vždycky jednal právem. Choval se jako opravdový vládce, protože jím prostě byl. A tečka.

Na ni, nasadila přihlouple melancholický úsměv, na ni se nehněval nikdy, přestože už udělala tolik chyb. Ztratila jeden důležitý dopis a s jiným poslala havrana úplně jinam, než letět měl. Dokument pro lorda Dáina polila vonným olejem z bylin. Pergamen, nejen že byl celý umaštěný, ale i smrděl, dle slov pána Železných hor jako zapařená píce. A potom ještě, nesouce kalamář a plnou náruč listin, Odette zakopla o lem koberce v královské pracovně. Svitky se rozlétly do všech světových stran, a to ještě nebylo to nejhorší. Kalamář, poté co opsal ve vzduchu mohutný oblouk, rozprskl se přímo na králův šat.

Krve by se tehdy v Odette nedořezal, když spatřila tmavomodré kapky inkoustu v Thorinově tváři, také obrovskou skvrnu prosakující látku světlé blůzy, kterou nosíval pod kabátec. Zpětně si ani nedokázala vybavit, jak mohl tak hbitě přiskočit a zachytit ji dřív, než se stihla rozplácnout o podlahu. Načež se široce usmál, přestože sotva kdy jenom pozvedal koutky. Pranic se nestaral o svůj potřísněný háv ani obličej, naopak projevil starost, zdali si sama neublížila.

A pak ještě jednou, žena se červenala, kdykoli si na tu ostudnou příhodu vzpomněla. Klepala, jistěže klepala, a to dokonce několikrát. Také věděla, že král je uvnitř svých pokojů, rovněž i korespondence, kterou mu nesla, byla vskutku naléhavá, a tak to udělala – vstoupila. Vstoupila a zůstala stát jako opatřená, neboť Thorin skutečně uvnitř byl, přesně jak předpokládala, akorát ne sám. Ta dáma naštěstí nebyla nahá, ani on nebyl, tedy ne úplně, ale přesto bylo naprosto zřejmé, jaký je účel její návštěvy.

Odette chtěla vycouvat, samosebou, jakmile by vlastní nohy ovládla, ovšem král bez okolků poslal pryč onu nastrojenou plavovlásku a Odette gestem naznačil, nechť si prostě sedne ke stolu a vyčká. Tenkrát se jí srdce sevřelo, neboť poprvé spatřila obrovskou jizvu po popáleninách, jíž měl Thorin na zádech. On samozřejmě ihned poznal, kam mu zírala, a proto si rychle přetáhl košili přes hlavu, nýbrž potom hovořil, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo. Nezlobil se, ne, i když by mohl, možná i měl.

Odette ještě dlouho myslela na tu ženu a kdoví proč se jí ulevilo, když později zjistila, že nenavštívila krále z lásky, nýbrž proto, že takové je prostě její živobytí. Dozvěděla se to náhodou, od Bofura, který tuto paní, zdá se, rovněž znal.

_Ori přehání_, uzavřela v sobě celé dnešní rozjímaní a spěšně vyběhla točité schodiště.

***

„Smíš vstoupit," uslyšela králův hlas. Až poté vešla, protože bez svolení by tak už jaktěživa neučinila.

„Našlas nákresy stříbrných dolů? Tak rychle?" zeptal se mírně i trochu zvědavě a Odette veškeré pochyby okamžitě zapomenula.

Přikývla.

„Výborně." Byl uznalý a ona se celá zatetelila blahem, jelikož Thorin chválou zrovna neplýtval.

„Na příští Radě pánů pod Horou přijde na řádu obnova těžby v západních šachtách. Upravte s Balinem program." Horlivě kývala už podruhé. Zapsala si poznámku do zápisníku, který sebou stále nosila. „O drahé kovy je zájem," pokračoval král, zatímco se pustil do čištění dýmky, kterou právě dokouřil, „a dokud přetrvává poptávka, je třeba nabízet. Pozvednout věhlasný trpasličí um i dávnou slávu našeho národa."

„Samozřejmě," souhlasila a usmála se. Král jí úsměv nevrátil, avšak v ledových očích postrádal obvyklou tvrdost, se kterou jednal s mnohými muži. „Nicméně plán našel Ori, nikoli já," vysvětlila v doufaní, že pokud se Thorin na knihovníka hněval, tak jej třeba obměkčí jeho dnešní zásluha a dobrá práce. „Má neskutečný přehled v knihovně i archívu. V dokumentech obdivuhodný pořádek." Vložila listinu do otevřené, široké dlaně. „Plán objevil hned."

„Ori?" protáhl král, prsty si přejel krátce střižený vous. „Snadno si udrží přehled, pokavaď je v knihovně neustále zavřený, zrovna jako jezevec ve své noře, a to dokonce i tehdy, když má býti úplně někde jinde. Na Radě například, audienci či jednání. Již dlouho mě přestává bavit jeho vzdor či osobní pohnutky, povinnosti pána pod Horou si plnit bude, já sám na to dohlédnu!" Thorinův hlas o poznání zhrubl a Odette by si nejraději vytla pohlavek, za to, že vůbec zmínila Oriho jméno."

„Skutečně je velmi zaneprázdněn," pokusila se alespoň mírnit škody, které právě napáchala.

„Tak, jako každý z velmistrů," udeřil král pomyslný hřebík na hlavičku, „přesto si ostatní plní závazky, které k jejich postavení náleží. Nepožívají jenom výhod vznešených pánů." Zdálo se, že tentokrát je doopravdy rozhořčen, ovšem náhle ve svém podráždění zase polevil. Zčistajasna. Rysy ve tváři mu změkly.

Odette nezbylo, než v duchu spínat ruce nad komplikovanou myslí ereborského panovníka, jež se podobala jarním bouřkám. Naivně si totiž myslela, že už ho přece jenom trochu zná, že už umí rozpoznávat jeho nálady. Takové přesvědčení se však nyní zdálo být velmi, velmi liché.

„Šikovně bráníš knihovníka, omlouváš jeho zahálku. Je to šlechetné, leč marné," ušklíbl se Thorin jedním koutkem úst, v očích mu podivně zajiskřilo, „ale dost už o něm. Dnes povečeříš se mnou." Pokynul ke stolu, který už byl pro dva prostřený.

Odette by ani ve snu nenapadlo, že to může být kvůli ní. Pokavaď ne o samotě, král jídával s Balinem, někdy s Dwalinem anebo s Filim. Uvědomila si, že civí jako májové tele, že by bylo nanejvýš vhodno něco říct. „Bude mi ctí," vysoukala ze sebe neobratně, jako by jí jazyk zcepeněl. Trochu nesměle se posadila za stůl a ještě nesměleji převzala z mohutných rukou stříbrnou číši, do které král nalil víno ze džbánu. _Sám_. Ucítila, že se lehce dotkl její dlaně, jenom špičkami prstů, nýbrž ona přesto ucukla, jako by ji šlehl bičem. Vlastně ani nevěděla proč. Snad, že byla tolik v rozpacích.

Thorin se lehce zamračil, nýbrž ten trapný moment přešel bez komentáře. Napřímil se v zádech, tím pádem už nebyl tak blízko a Odette zase nevěděla, zda jí to pro změnu není líto. „Nemáš snad chuť k jídlu?" otázal se způsobem, jako by mu dělala starosti. Dosud se ničeho nedotkla.

„Vlastně... mám, Vaše Výsosti," přiznala, neboť to byla pravda. Toho dne totiž zakopla s obědem v rukou a celý jej vyklopila na nepříliš čistou podlahu. Dojít si pro jiný Odette přišlo hloupé, a tak snědla jenom tmavý chléb, který nedopadl přímo na zem, nýbrž se zachytil za držákem pochodně. Jen lehce jej tedy ofoukla a zhodnotila jako úplně normálně poživatelný, i když žádná lahůdka to nebyla. Zato pečený jeřábek, co právě teď ležel naporcován na stříbrném podnose, vypadal a voněl vskutku lákavě. Stejně tak i osmahnutý brambor, jež k němu byl podáván.

„Tak se nenech pobízet," vyzval ji král a rovněž si nandal na talíř... „Znáš mé jméno?" zeptal se potom z ničeho nic a Odette málem zaskočilo. _Kdo by je neznal?_

„Jistě," kývla hlavou, hned, co se jí podařilo polknout bez jakékoli újmy na zdraví či etiketě během stolování, „jste Thorin, syn Thrái-"

„Ano," nenechal ji dokončit a nepatrně se usmál, „mé jméno je Thorin a přál bych si, abys mě takto oslovovala." Ubrouskem si otřel lehce potřísněnou bradu. „Ze samé Výsosti už mívám v oku tik."

Král obvykle šprýmy nehýřil, a proto se Odette musela velmi ovládnout, aby se nad nečekaným žertem nezačala hloupě smát, což by bylo krajně nevhodné. Neseděla u společné večeře s trpaslíky, kde Bofur házel bramboru svému bratru přímo do úst. U večeře, na kterou bývala zvyklá.

„Trpaslíci," král pokračoval opět vážně a dolil víno oběma, „především mám na mysli Dáinovi muže, chovají se k tobě dobře? Promlouvají k tobě s náležitou úctou?"

„Ano, Vaše... tedy chci říci, Thorine. Promiňte, budu si muset zvyknout," omluvila se a pocítila lehký ruměnec, který by snad bylo možno přisoudit jen vínu. Mívala jej pokaždé, pokud lhala.

„V pořádku."

Odette se nezdál být přesvědčen, ovšem pravdu, že muži z Železných hor jsou často problémem, by za nic na světě nepřiznala, třebaže se s nimi nejednou chytla a párkrát vskutku nepěkně. Vůbec celé pobočnictví bylo daleko větší oříšek, než by kdy čekala, nebo než by si dokázala představit.

„A Dwalin?" dodal král. Mladá žena si musela dávat veliký pozor, aby se nezačala podezřele ošívat.

„Mistr Dwalin také."

Thorin se zhluboka nadechl. „Ani tentokrát tvá lež nezní věrohodně, víš to?" zkonstatoval smutně roztrpčeným tónem, což bylo snad horší, než kdyby z plna hrdla zakřičel. Odette ale zrak neodvrátila, přestože ji odhalil.

„Nezlobte se, ale to mám chodit žalovat?"

„Nezlobím,“ zakroutil hlavou. Hleděl na ni způsobem, který jasně naznačoval, že on právě teď neklame. „A ne, žalovat jistě ne, nicméně pokud se tě přímo zeptám, rád bych, aby odpovědí byla pravda. Velice bych ocenil, abys mi ji sdělovala pokaždé."

Tentokrát už žena řasy sklopila. „Odteď jenom pravdu," slíbila s úlevou, protože lhát, jak vidno, uměla dost mizerně.

„Tedy si připijme," navrhl král pomyslný smír a pozvedl číši. Odette následovala jeho příkladu. Napili se oba.

„Doslechl jsem se, že s vojáky si povětšinou poradíš, ovšem s Dwalinem raději promluvím sám. Je to paličák."

„Ne, prosím vás," požádala co nejvíce naléhavě, až to krále přinutilo svraštit obočí. „Pokud to uděláte, bude si o mě myslet, že fňukám jak malé děcko, co neumí než donášet. Takto si respekt nezískám, ani od Dwalina, ani od jiných."

„Potřebuji," vydechl Thorin poněkud těžce, zněl, jako by měl starosti, „abyste vy, všichni mí nejbližší, byli v očích lidu jednotní. Je to důležitější, než si možná myslíš. Každá nesrovnalost, každý neuvážený čin, každá pochybnost vyvolává otázky. K otázkám, co nedostanou odpovědi, odpovědi bývají smyšleny. Pak vznikají pomluvy a nepravdy, jež se pravdou stávají, pokavaď jim je uvěřeno. Šíří se jako kruhy na vodě a škodí jenom tím, že bylo vůbec dovoleno, aby vznikly." Odette vůbec nechápala, avšak přesto přikývla, jako kdyby ano.

„Ale dobrá," dodal po chvíli, chvíli pro krátké zadumání, „jestli si nepřeješ, abych mluvil tvým jménem, nechám to tedy na tobě."

„Děkuji," řekla a nesmírně ji hřála zmínka, že je považována za osobu králi blízkou.

„Odette?“ znovu ji probodl pohledem. „Směl bych se zeptat na něco soukromého?" Už seděli jenom nad číší vína.

„Jistěže smíte," donutila se souhlasit, přestože debaty o soukromých záležitostech považovala za krajně nepříjemné. S ohledem na svůj původ si jich užila víc, než by jí bylo milo, a na další náladu neměla. Ale říci _ne_ králi do očí? Nelze. Navíc on byl velice zdvořilý, jako ostatně vždy, a tudíž se slušelo, aby ona byla také.

„Znal jsem velice dobře tvého otce a vážil jsem si jej," načal a Odette začínala tušit, jakým směrem se bude rozhovor ubírat. Radost neměla. „Rád bych se dozvěděl, jakým způsobem..."

„Skonal?" dořekla, položila pohár a opřela lokty o stůl. Thorin mlčky přikývl. „Skonal tak, jak si nepřeje žádný muž. Zemřel v posteli, po dlouhé a těžké nemoci."

Král se nadlouho odmlčel a jistě i rozmýšlel další slova. „Nezasloužil si takový konec, byl to dobrý muž," pronesl za pár okamžiků a Odette se zdálo, že zaslechla i opravdové politování.

„Myslíte?" Dala se do prohlížení vlastních prstů, jež propletla kolem stopky číše. „Mnozí se totiž domnívají, že vše, co se mu přihodilo, si plně zasloužil. Nemoc nazývají spravedlivým trestem. Cenou, kterou zaplatil za pošpinění posvátné čistoty Durinovy krve. Mnozí věří, že to samotný Mahal na něj seslal takové prokletí a možná… možná to tak je." Nehovořilo se jí lehko, a tak se znovu napila.

„Nesmysl!" rozčílil se Thorin. Dlaní plácl o desku stolu, až zařinčely příbory, zhotovené samozřejmě rovněž ze stříbra. „Odpusť," omluvil se hned, a to když si uvědomil, že nenadskočily jenom vidličky a nože, „ale já nenávidím tmářské smýšlení. Každý, kdo šíří takové odporné zvěsti by si zasloužil o jazyk přijít! Každý, kdo šíří jakékoli klevety by si to zasloužil! Odette," oslovil ji mnohem mírněji. Hlasem, jež ukrýval stopy jakési neohrabané něhy. „Nebyl to trest, nýbrž osud. Osud, jež umí být zlomyslný a krutý, to já dobře vím. Pověz. Za jaký strašlivý hřích by Mahal trestal náš lid, pokud by to byl on, kdo seslal draka na Erebor? Hm? Snad nevěříš takovým řečem?" Natáhl ruku a překryl tu její. Kůži na dlaních měl hrubou a mozolnatou. „Odpusť"

„Já už nevím, čemu mám věřit," přiznala žena a hned se zajíkla, „Vždyť žádný nikdy nezjistil, co otci vlastně bylo. Viděl jej nespočet ranhojičů, léčitelů i nejrůznějších zdravovědných učenců – všichni bezradní. Nepřipadá vám to zvláštní? Není prostě divné, že žádný z nich takovou nemoc nikdy nespatřil? Třeba je skutečně pravda, co se povídá." Odtáhla ruku a prudce vstala od stolu: „Promiňte." Jakkoli to bylo neslušné, otočila se ke králi zády.

„Ty pláčeš?"

„Ne," potáhla nosem to, co nechtěla, aby spatřil nikdo natož král. Obličej skryla do dlaní. Opět lhala, přestože sotva před pár okamžiky slibovala opak. Uslyšela za sebou, jak trpaslík odsunul židli, a vytušila, že se přibližuje. Pomalými kroky a velice opatrně, jako kdyby přistupoval k raněnému zvířeti. A pak, najednou, stál k Odette přímo čelem. Uchopil její ruce, stáhl jí je z tváře a nahradil je svými.

„To jsem nechtěl," zašeptal hlubokým barytonem, podobným šumění samotné Hory. Příjemným a chlácholivým, jež jako by hladil po duši. „Odpusť," žádal toho dne již potřetí, „že jsem se vůbec ptal. Neměl jsem a věř, nebylo mým úmyslem tě rozplakat."

Odette zavzlykala a přikývla na znamení, že to ví. Na zmáčených licích ucítila Thorinovy hrubé prsty, jak s překvapivou jemností stírají slané kapky, které se jí valily z očí.

„Tvůj otec fáral do míst, kam by lidé nevstoupili. To, co tam dýchal, otrávilo jeho plíce. I to je důsledek příchodu draka. Jenom Šmak je vinen, ne Oldrin, ne život, který pro sebe zvolil," pravil král tiše a přivinul Odette k sobě. Sic z počátku váhavém, schoval ji v objetí pevném i něžném, bezpečném a neskonale příjemném.

Položila hlavu na hruď oděnou do měkkého sametu, i když věděla, jak je to nevhodné. Nechtěla nad tím přemýšlet, ne teď, když mohla poslouchat uklidňující, pravidelný dech a cítit vůni dýmkového koření a kůže, co prostupovala tmavé vlasy muže i jeho šat. Ne teď, když mohla vnímat sálavé teplo mohutného těla, vlídná slova linoucí se z úst lemovaných vousy i to, že ji ten muž jemně hladil po vlasech.

„Zítra si ponechej den volna a vyjeď si do Dolu. Bombur a Dori se chystají na jarmark, přidej se k nim a dopřej si trochu rozptýlení."

Než stihla poděkovat, někdo zprudka zabušil na dveře, a následně znovu a znovu. „Thorine!" ozvalo se z chodby. Odette rychlým pohybem vyklouzla z hřejivé náruče a rychle osušila oči. Poznala totiž Dwalinův hlas.

„Smím odejít?" zeptala se rozechvěle, neboť to vypadalo, že se dveřní panty co chvíli rozletí.

„Pokud si to přeješ," přikývl král, leč nepůsobil ochotně, „ale Dwalin může počkat."

„Thorine, jsi tam k sakru?!"

Dřevo skřípalo pod pádnými ranami a potom, lysohlavý hromotluk zůstal celý vykulený, když mu právě Odette otevřela přímo před nosem: „Dobrý večer a také neshledanou, mistře."

***

„Skřeti, Thorine!" cedil Dwalin skrze zaťaté zuby. „Žádná potulná tlupa, co tu zbyla po Bitvě a živoří, ale organizovaná, dobře živená a vyzbrojená setnina. Připravená k boji, když na to přijde. Pobiti do jednoho," zkonstatoval obvyklým způsobem mluvy ostříleného vojáka, co nedržel zbraň poprvé. „Snažili se odplížit, nepozorovaně, pryč od Hory, ne k ní. Trochu divné, nemyslíš? Znaky Gundabadu nenesli," promnul si černý vous na bradě, zadumaný pohled obrácený kamsi vzhůru.

„Chátra! Thorine, nikdo by se neměl sám potloukat v okolí Hory. Je potřeba dát to na vědomí. Všem! Já sám ještě dnes upozorním Gloina, nesčetněkrát jsem viděl toho jeho nezbednýho kluka, jak se strážným za zády plíží ven k řece... U Durinovejch vousů, Thorine, posloucháš mě vůbec?!" rozčiloval se lysohlavý hromotluk, statné paže opřené v bok. „Rád bych se stihl vykoupat ještě dnes, smrdím jako zlobří doupě."

„To smrdíš," souhlasil suše král. Jeho výraz nebyl nikterak vřelý ani chápavý, tudíž trpaslík začal znovu láteřit.

„Jo!" dupl si nohou. „Protože jsem den v sedle proseděl a pak, namísto abych si dopřál zaslouženého odpočinku, jdu se zprávou za svým pánem. Mohl bys to ocenit. Poslouchals vůbec, co jsem ti právě povídal?"

„Jistěže poslouchal," sykl stále zamračený král, „opak není možný, Dwaline, když křičíš jako hluchá stařena." Thorin byl jízlivý a věděl, že neprávem. Velitel vojska pouze plnil své povinnosti a činil tak nadmíru dobře. Dwalin mu předával informace, důležité informace, a on přesto nemohl shledat pozornost zatoulanou kdesi v myšlenkách na zelené oči, lemované těmi nejčernějšími řasami, které kdy v životě spatřil.

_Zrovna teď!_ Zrovna teď je Dwalin musel nepříjemně vyrušit. U Mahala, tak strašně se chtěl Odette dotknout. Dotknout se víc, než jen hladit ji po vlasech. Jistě, cítil se nepatřičně, neboť dokonce krátce zauvažoval, že by nestoudně využil jejího smutku. _Hanebné_, však nemohl si pomoci. Voněla... Jako nějaké byliny, sic nevěděl jaké, není přece žádná kořenářka, ale voněla krásně. Kam až by zašel dnešní večer? Políbil by ji? A ona? Jistěže by se pokusil o polibek! Alespoň polibek, ne-li víc. Koutkem oka zabloudil ke dveřím ložnice. _U Mahala!_ Ten horlivec přišel právě včas! Ano, včas, což bylo učiněné štěstí. Thorin se bez cíle prošel po místnosti, neb potřeboval utřídit své poněkud protichůdné myšlenky.

„Dwaline," položil příteli ruku na rameno. Příteli, jehož znal od dob, kdy se oba batolili po čtyřech. Příteli, se kterým opustil Erebor, prošel vyhnanstvím i nespočtem bitev, a nakonec, s ním po boku, získal Horu zpět. Pouto, které mezi nimi za tu dobu vzniklo, bylo takřka bratrské, a proto král nevyžadoval žádných formalit a akceptoval i značnou nevymáchanost Dwalinových úst. „Oceňuji veškeré tvé hrdinné skutky, buď si jist."

Voják v odpověď cosi zavrčel a mávl rukou na znamení, že ty jsou přece samozřejmostí.

„Skřeti pravíš, to mne netěší, nicméně očekávat klid už na věky by bylo vskutku lehkověrné," shrnul Thorin, ovšem hned nato si uvědomil, co vyřkl sotva před chvílí. Hrůzou nasucho polkl. Vždyť Odette nabídl vyjížďku do Dolu! Ona ji přijala s vděkem. _K_ _sakru!_

Samozřejmě, jako král jí mohl jakýkoli výlet zase zatrhnout, ale co by si potom myslela? Zklamal by ji a rozesmutněl – znovu. Stačilo, že ji jednu rozplakal, a proto takovou možnost zavrhl hned. Rovněž jí mohl vyložit možné nebezpečí a doufat, že se zalekne. _Nezalekne, ona ne_. Hrdá, vzdorovitá ještěrka jistě nebude jedna z těch dam, které stačilo lehce postrašit, a už by padaly do mdlob. Thorin se musel velice soustředit, aby nepůsobil podezřele. Nebyl si vůbec jist, zda se mu to daří, jelikož Dwalin se rozhodně podezřívavě tvářil. „Bude nutné prozkoumat okolí Hory," vrátil se tedy k předešlému hovoru, odhodlán soustředit se jen a pouze na ten. „Za svítání vyšlu Dáinovi vojáky, ať prohledají každou temnou díru či jeskyni, kde by se ta chamraď mohla ukrývat. Rovněž nechám zpravit všechen ereborský lid. Do odvolání bude zakázáno opouštět Horu za šera, po setmění i před rozbřeskem. Žádný noční lov či rybaření u Bystré, ani za dne nechci vidět nikoho se toulat o samotě."

Dwalin souhlasně přikývl: „To by si mohl vzít na starost Nori. Poprvé ve svém bídném životě bude užitečný a zároveň pozbyde času pro veškeré nekalé podniky." Thorin se nahlas uchechtl a zároveň podivil nad důvtipem, který mohutný válečník jen málokdy vytahoval na odiv. Mnozí se potom oprávněně domnívali, že mu chybí zcela.

„Pošlu i poselství do Dolu," pokračoval král, lehce klidnější díky řešení, které právě vymyslel, „vyrozumím Barda. I tamní lidé jsou teď moji poddaní, i je jsem se zavázal chránit," dodal, než by přítel stihl reptat. Thorin moc dobře věděl, že on považuje ochrannou ruku Království nad městem lidí za zbytečnou velkorysost, nicméně král alespoň tímto způsobem sbíral střípky roztříštěné cti. „Dwaline. Ty sám doprovodíš posla, který správci zprávu ponese. Ty a dostatek tvých mužů. Pojedete nejkratší cestou, nejvíce bezpečnou, a nezastavíte, dokud nestanete za městskou branou." Nejraději by jel sám, nýbrž ráno ho čekala audience.

„Jak poroučíš, můj králi," lehce se poklonil vojevůdce, „ale kdo je tím poslem, smím-li se ptát? Že by to bylo to tvé uštěkané stěně?"

„Dávej si pozor!" utrhl se Thorin bez váhání, přestože toho dne slíbil, že se mezi Odette a Dwalina nebude plést. Pochopitelně nevydržel. Dwalin nakonec mohl být rád, že právě teď nedostal do zubů. „Ty budeš s mou pobočnicí jednat lépe, rozumíš?! Budeš ji respektovat, ji i její postavení u dvora, a přestaneš s urážkami jakéhokoli druhu! Zítra se od ní na krok nehneš a budeš ji držet v bezpečí!“ Naklonil se k příteli, s naléhavým pohledem do tmavých očí. „To ti přikazuji jako král!"

„Copak," utrousil trpaslík uštěpačně, „panenka žalovala?"

„Ovšemže ne!" Král rázně zakroutil hlavou. Už byl znovu podrážděný, v duchu počítal do deseti, aby Dwalina nechytil alespoň za límec. Nakonec jej odradila hlavně skutečnost, že kožená zbroj vojáka zbroceného skřetí krví doopravdy páchla jako žumpa. „Nikdy by se nesnížila donášet, ale já nejsem slepý ani hluchý, Dwaline. Mýlíš se v ní. Všichni se v ní mýlíte!"

„Mýlím?!" statný válečník se nenechal odbýt. „V čem se tedy mýlím? Že díky ní akorát tak podrýváš svou autoritu coby krále pod Horou?! Že Dáin, a nejen Dáin, je vzteky bez sebe, jen tu holku okem zahlédne?! Žes pohanil veškeré tradice našeho lidu, pokavaď jsi jmenoval ženskou?! Ještě ke všemu ženskou, co pochází z takového odporného... smilstva!"

„Jsi směšný!" uchechtl se nevesele král. „Jaké tradice, u Mahala?! Myslíš snad předsudky a falešnou morálku, jimiž se oháněla Rada mého děda?! Všichni ti pokrytci a zpátečníci, starci s myslí zašedlou a mdlou, kteří, pokud už to nebylo výhodné, neváhali ukázat záda svému králi? Toužíš se jim podobat, Dwaline?" zostra vydechl veškerou žluč, která ani léty neztrácela na síle „A Dáin? Pověz mi! Kde byl Dáin? Kde byl v době, kdy jsem žádal o podporu při výpravě k Hoře? Neporušil snad rovněž on prastaré tradice, které káží následovat Durinova dědice kamkoli? Naprosto kamkoli, třeba i vstříc smrti ve Šmakově plameni? Teď mluv!"

„Možná máš pravdu," připustil lysohlavý, nyní už sedíc v křesle a dopíjeje víno z Odettina poháru, kterým se sám obsloužil, „ale v Bitvě o Erebor Dáin pomoc neodmítl."

„Ve chvíli, kdy drak byl mrtev, ano," zkonstatoval Thorin věcně. Příteli i sobě dolil rudého moku, neb z dlouhého, stejně jako zbytečného rozhovoru, který nevedli poprvé a jistě ani naposledy, mu značně vyschlo v hrdle. „Nicméně i tak jsem zavázán svému bratranci, to samozřejmě vím. Bez jeho armády bych na trůně neseděl, ale ani to mu nedává právo strkat nos do rozhodnutí, která zůstávají ve výhradní v kompetenci krále pod Horou. Jenom já zvolím, koho si podržím ve své přízni. V minulosti jsem dal sliby," bezděky sklopil zrak, „a ty sliby jsem následně porušil.“

Král si nerad připomínal doby, kdy byl schvácen šílenstvím. Kdy se mu vzpomínky slévaly v odpornou, šedavou mlhu, v níž utopil hodnoty, které považoval za posvátné. „Nezapomeň, že i Odettinu otci jsem byl slibem vázán. Ta žena měla a má právo na svůj post, ani příměs lidské krve na tom nemůže nic změnit. Necítil bych se čestný."

Velitel vojska zkřivil tvář, jako by se místo vína octu napil: „Tak právo? Nejsou to spíš její dlouhé vlasy, hladká pleť a hezky tvarované nohy, i když je to vyžle. Znám tě, Thorine, až podezřele na ni držíš. Ať si tedy vykonává úřad, když na tom závisí tvá čest, ale pokus se alespoň ty nohy ponechat u sebe. Ona není ženská pro tebe, i kdybys jí chtěl jenom pod deku."

„Máš snad vlčí mlhu, anebos to přehnal s pitím, příteli?" utrousil král, snažíc se znít pobaveně, ačkoli pobavený nebyl vůbec. V duchu si pro sebe zaklel a hned nato prosil Mahala o sílu, neb tušil, že právě tu bude potřebovat. Vždyť v jen v Odettině společnosti býval v rozpacích, bezmála jako nějaký nezkušený mladíček, co se chystá první dívku oslovit. Hrával si před ní na lepšího muže, než jakým ve skutečnosti byl. Snažil se, pošetile a zbytečně, protože věděl, že Dwalin má prostě pravdu. Věděl to od začátku. „Plácáš nesmysly."

„To jsem rád," odpověděl s vážnou tváří válečník, „pak nemusím mít strach, že bys jenom kvůli chtíči dal všanc stabilitu koruny. Jdu, je pozdě. A neboj se, tu žábu ti zítra pohlídám."

„A Thorine," zastavil se Dwalin ve dveřích, „když už mluvíme o stabilitě koruny, ani tvé otálení ohledně osudu zrádce není na místě. Vyrozuměj Tharkûna, smeť tu ostudnou záležitost ze stolu, jednou pro vždy. Horou se šíří různé zvěsti, není dobré živit je."


	7. Nečekané prozření

„Dnes vám nemohu býti nápomocna, Baline," pravila Odette poněkud omluvně, ve skutečnosti se však nesmírně těšila na den strávený mimo šero kamenných stěn Ereboru.

„Já vím," odvětil starý trpaslík obvyklým, vlídným tónem, „chystáte se navštívit Dol – král už mě stihl zpravit. Bude se vám tam líbit. Město ještě zdaleka není takové, jaké ho pamatuji z dřívějška, ale krása se mu postupně navrací. Však uvidíte sama," otočil se zády a zaštrachal v zásuvce. „Nicméně to není vše, Jeho Výsost má pro vás rovněž úkol. Poselství, které doručíte do rukou správce Barda."

Žena převzala svitek pergamenu opatřený královskou pečetí, která sotva stihla zaschnout, a vsunula jej do kabely. „Bard Lučištník? Ten, co draka skolil?" zeptala se se zájmem. Nemohla říci, že by nebyla zvědavá na člověka, co jedinou ranou, jediným černým šípem strefil slabé místo v dračím pancíři.

„Zrovna ten," přikývl bělovlasý, složil si na stole kopičku dokumentů, k nimž přisunul husí brk, kalamář a brýle. „Snad je to vše," zamumlal si polohlasně pod vousy.

„Baline?" oslovila Odette ereborského oficíra, snažila se znít naprosto lhostejně. Tak, aby si myslel, že jde jen o pouhou, zdvořilostí konverzaci. „Kolik trpaslíků žádá o slyšení?"

„K radosti králově i mé, nemnoho."

„A trpaslic?" Pozvolně zamířila k jádru věci, která týden co týden nahlodávala její jinak vcelku vyrovnané smýšlení.

„Žádná," zvedl hlavu Balin. Odette se dětinsky zaradovala, i když samosebou věděla, jak je to pošetilé, hloupé a naivní. _Co znamená jedno objetí ve slabé chvíli?_ Navíc jistě ryze otcovské, neboť Thorin je prostě soucitný muž dobrých způsobů.

„Proč se král nikdy neoženil?" Nemohla si pomoci, a tak se ptala dál. Navíc se zdálo, že starý trpaslík nepojal vůbec žádné podezření, což skýtalo jedinečnou příležitost se o Thorinovi něco dozvědět. „Vzhledem k jeho postavení je to zvláštní, nemyslíte? Nemá dědice." Mezi zuby stiskla spodní ret. „Však o ženy jistě nemohl mít nouzi," dodala polohlasně, nýbrž muži, třebaže v letech, stále dobře sloužil sluch.

„To vskutku nikdy neměl," trpaslík rozšířil ústa ve všeříkajícím úsměvu, „ovšem důvod _proč_ se zdráhám vysloviti před dámou."

_Aha_, ušklíbla se Odette, cítíc horkost ve tvářích – samozřejmě pochopila. Dostala přesně to, co nechtěla slyšet a dobře jí tak. Zvědavost není žádná ctnost, a proto trest přišel zasloužený. Svěsila ramena se vzpomínkou na plavovlásku, kterou vyrušila v Thorinových komnatách. Přemítala, zdali se vrátila. Zdali se vracela pravidelně.

„Dědicem koruny je princ Fili," pokračoval Balin. „Neřekl bych, že král někdy přehnaně lpěl na skutečnosti, aby na trůn dosadil přímého potomka. Oba královští synovci jsou jako jeho vlastní. To on je vychoval, když na ně princezna Dís zůstala sama." Stařec se zahleděl kamsi za Odettino rameno, kamsi do vlastních vzpomínek. „Tato Hora je Thorinovou chotí. Vždycky byla, třebaže přes půl světa vzdálená. Jí zasvětil srdce i mysl, celý život, neboť desetiletí hledal způsoby, jak dobít zpět domov svůj i náš. A našel je." Poodešel a protentokrát odemkl sekretář. „Toto si, prosím vás, oblečte."

„Brnění?" podivila se Odette. Vzala do rukou stříbřitou kazajku z prazvláštního kovu, lehkého a hladkého jako pouhé, pevnější plátno. Tvořenou kroužky titěrnými tak, že okem málem nešly rozeznat.

„To je mithril," dodal na vysvětlenou bělovlasý muž, „skoro jej na sobě neucítíte, uvidíte. Král velmi trvá na tom, abyste oblékla zbroj a vzala si rovněž svůj meč. Rozumějte, kvůli bezpečnosti. Včerejšího večera se potloukala po okolí skřetí tlupa."

„Skřeti?" vyvalila Odette oči. „Tady?"

Balin znepokojeně přikývl.

„Přesto, není to přehnané opatření? Dnešní ráno je slunečné a den jistě také bude." Čítala v knihách, že podobné potvory žijící v temných slujích, nejsou schopny snést sluneční svit.

„Patrně je," dal jí bez okolků za pravdu, „nýbrž přání Jeho Výsosti je přání Jeho Výsosti." Trpaslík se znovu otočil ke svému stolu. „Na jarmarku pořídíte pro krále pár drobností. Není náročný ani vybíravý, volte bez obav, čistě podle svého uvážení. Navíc, on věří ve váš dobrý vkus, a to jej doslovně cituji."

Odette se uculila jako dítě nad krabicí cukrovinek. V duchu si, toho rána asi po tisící, připomínala vůní dýmkového koření a kůže. Hrubé prsty propletené ve vlasech. Ani si nevšimla, že jí Balin podává kožený měšec a kratičký seznam požadavků.

„Ehm, ehm," na svou, již hodnou chvíli nataženou paži musel zamyšlenou ženu upozornit. Jinak by tam stála jako sloup a hloupě snila nejmíň do večera. „A abych nezapomněl," zdůraznil ještě před odchodem, „máte si pořídit něco pro sebe. Cokoli, co se vám zlíbí." Odette překvapením zdvihla obočí. Naštěstí, alespoň ústa ponechala zavřená.

Trpaslík pobaveně pokrčil rameny: „Další výslovné přání Jeho Veličenstva."

***

Odette se vyhoupla do sedla a vyrazila skrze nádvoří, kde ostatní už čekali. S radostí zjistila, že jede i Bofur, který na ni už z dálky zběsile mával. Jeho sporý bratr Bombur nevolil cestování koňmo, nýbrž si velebil na kozlíku dřevěného vozu zapraženého za dva tažné hnědáky. O něčem horlivě diskutoval s Dorim, jenž dotahoval přezky na sedlových brašnách, zatímco podkoní Dern kontroloval kaštance ereborského senešala spěnky. Kolem dvou naložených povozů postávala skupinka trpasličích obchodníků, kteří jeli do města nabídnout k prodeji kovářské a šperkařské zboží vyrobené pod Horou.

„Dobré jitro." Tmavovláska zaslechla za zády hrubý hlas, společně s klapotem nemalého počtu kopyt. _To ne_, zaúpěla si v duchu a dřív, než by odpověděla, rozhlédla se. Pro jistotu, neboť se potřebovala ujistit, že je pozdrav doopravdy určen pro ni. Nechtěla se ponížit. Ne před tímto hulvátem, nicméně poblíž nikdo nestál.

„Vám též dobré jitro, Dwaline." odpověděla s falešnou vřelostí. „Soudím, že jste si na dnešek dopřál nadmíru dobrého spánku. To mne těší." Hromotluk se zašklebil a Odette čekala obvyklé láteření, což byl častý způsob jejich vzájemného konverzování. Ne, že by sama byla bez viny. Občas ji bavilo popíchnout ho, neb Dwalin býval popudlivý jako roj divokých včel.

„Nebuďte jedovatá, ženská, když přicházím s dobrým slovem," opáčil, překvapivě mírnější než jindy. Možná si toho dne namísto obvyklého piva hnedka po ránu, dal raději hrnek horké mučenky. Což by nakonec bylo nanejvýš moudré.

„A kdopak vám to dobré slovo nařídil, smím-li se ptát?" Odette bylo jasné kdo a zamračila se. Thorin přece slíbil, že za ni orodovat nebude. Nýbrž nepochybovala, že pokud tak činil, měl jistě pádný důvod.

„Zbytečně zvědavá," Dwalin se uchechtl svým vlastním slovům, nýbrž zvuk, co se mu linul z hrudi, připomínal spíše poslední vydechnutí raněného medvěda, nežli projev obveselení, „budete brzo stará."

To bolelo, tím spíš, že mohl mít klidně pravdu. Odette skutečně netušila, co jí do vínku přinesla matčina krev, třebaže dětství měla delší nežli lidská droboť, však zároveň kratší než ta trpasličí.

„Ale to vám povídám," vojevůdce se naklonil v sedle, „budete se mě držet jako blecha žebráka, je to jasné?! Nechci vidět, že až někde zahlédnete kdovíjaká babská cingrlátka, voňavčičky nebo pudřenky, ztratíte hlavu a zmizíte mi v uličkách. Jestli se to stane, spolehněte se, že mlčet nebudu. A ten někdo, co se na něho tak vyptáváte, vám pak nechá zadek zmalovat!"

„Anebo vám," prskla na oplátku, „za to, že jste špatně hlídal!"

Trpaslík se zaškaredil a pobídl vraníka, který byl na rozdíl od svého pána velice pěkný. „Mahal mi pomáhej," obrátil oči v sloup, mávl na své muže, hned potom na Odette. „Nezdržujte, ženská!"

„Hej, Bombure, neměls vzít pro jistotu větší vůz?" vykřikl Bofur směrem ke svému bratru.

„Proč?" zeptal se tělnatý trpaslík, bezelstný jako batole.

„Protože tenhlenc," Bofur ukázal na poměrně prostorný žebřiňák, „ti nemůže stačit ani na jídlo k večeři." Družina propukla v hlasitý smích, dokonce i Dwalin, stejně jako muži a ženy z kupecké gildy, co s nimi cestovali ve skupině.

„Kušuj, drzoune!" utrhl se Bombur. Málem mu zaskočil kus skopové klobásy, k níž s chutí přikusoval ovesnou placku. „Co kdybych se rozhodl, že pro tvoji nevymáchanou hubu je škoda mého piva? Hm? To bys potom zaplakal! Skuhral před starším bratrem, kterého bys měl ctít a náležitě k němu promlouvat."

Bofur se zařehtal a posunkem naznačil, že břichatý trpaslík jen plácá do větru.

„A kdypa to máš otevírat, příteli?" připojil se do hovoru Dori.

„Inu, když Mahal dá, už o Letním Slunovratu. Letos připadá na úplněk, učiněné štěstí pro úspěšné podnikání." Bombur se vášnivě rozpovídal o živobytí, které pro sebe dlouho plánoval. „Snad dnes dobře pořídím. Korbely, pěkné, hliněné a glazované, ty kdyby tak měli, stejně jako svíce a plátno na ubrusy," dodal, drbajíc se na lysém kolečku uprostřed hlavy. „Jó, těšte se braši, zanedlouho budete pít to nejlepší pivo v nejlepší krčmě v dějinách Osamělé hory." Přitáhl levou oprať, aby vůz vyhnul výmolu při kraji cesty. „A vy jste samozřejmě také zvaná, krasotinko," laškovně zamrkal na Odette, „bude mi ctí, když navštívíte starého Bombura v jeho podniku. Totiž nejenom piva, ale i sladkého vína pro sličnou dámu jako jste vy, i toho bude dostatek." 

„Kdyby tě slyšela tvoje žena," káral bratra Bofur, „uštědřila by ti pěkných pár pohlavků, jen co je pravda, Bombure!"

„Ty tak máš co říkat," hrozil pěstí zavalitý zrzek, „vždyť sám se za každou sukní točíš!"

„Jenže já," protáhl Hračkář a výmluvně pozvedl ruce, které nezdobil žádný prsten, „já jsem naštěstí volný jako ereborský havran."

„Ráda přijímám vaše pozvání, mistře Bombure," vstoupila Odette do bratrské rozepře. Bombur se v sedu poklonil, jak mu jen dovolil vratký kozlík i plný břich, zato Bofur si ještě jednou spokojeně prohlédl své prsty prosté okovovů, jak s oblibou jmenoval kroužky manželství.

Do města nevedla daleká cesta, neboť Dol stál na úpatí samotné Hory. I přesto si mladá žena užívala dnešní vyjížďku. Jednak zahnala chmury předešlého dne, a také usoudila, že trocha pohybu přišla právě včas. Zpohodlněla by. Vysedávat nad listinami či na jednáních, obojí jen krátilo šlachy po těle. Naklonila hlavu ke straně a protáhla krční svalstvo, jež mívala občas zatuhlé. Jako by to byl už celý věk, co putovala od soumraku do svítání každý den, a přitom uběhlo sotva pár týdnů. _Pár týdnů v Ereboru_. Jenže nyní cítila koňský hřbet pod sebou, ve vlasech vánek a v nose vůní plodin, které lidé pěstovali v okolí Bystré řeky. A byla spokojená, ve všech směrech.

Zanedlouho skupina projela městskou branou a octla se na dlážděné ulici, co se klikatila mezi domy. Odette musela bez rozpaků uznat, že lidé se vskutku činili. Zvelebovali město, stejně jako trpaslíci velebili to své. Nicméně pozůstatky řádění draka tu zůstávaly stále patrné a bitva, jež se tudy prohnala vlastně nedávno, Dolu asi rovněž neprospěla. Některé z budov zůstávaly pobořené, jiné nesly černé, ohořelé zdi a propadlé střechy. Rozlámané okenice i vykopnuté dveře. Až příliš hrůzy prošlo tímto krajem, povzdechla si, ale ty časy byly pryč. _I neradostné připomínky zblednou v běhu let, vzpomínané jenom ústy pamětníků. _

Čím blíže se družina dostávala k rynku, tím ubývalo rozvalin a přibývalo pěkných staveb. Ty zdobily v oknech květiny či na slunci přehozené cíchy, rovněž zděné štíty porostlé pnoucími růžemi, břečťanem anebo psím vínem. Z komínů stoupal dým nesoucí vůni chystaného oběda a na zápražích viselo vybělené prádlo. Prosté a tak důležité znaky zabydlení – znaky domova. Samotný střed města byl opraven již velmi obstojně, zaplněn lidstvem, pištěním dětí a štěkotem psů, smíchem i láteřením, zkrátka klasickým náměstím mumrajem.

Kupci se vydali k tržnici, když oni zastavili před cihlovým domem s arkádovým průčelím a střechou z pálených tašek. Bofur první seskočil z poníka, jako kdyby se ze všech nejvíce těšil na nadcházející setkání, a proto to byl také on, kdo zaklepal na zeleně lakované dveře.

„Dobrý den přeji, slečno Sigrit," smekl čepici a hluboce se uklonil mladé a velmi hezké lidské dívce, která jim přišla otevřít, „je doma váš otec?"

„V pracovně," poklonila se rovněž, „račte prosím dál." Trpaslíci ji následovali do domu. Nebyl nikterak okázalý a ani veliký, na to, že v něm přebýval samotný pán města. Zato působil velice čistým a prosluněným dojmem, útulný. Nikde žádné služebnictvo, jenom jedna hospodyně, jež zvědavě vykouknula z kuchyně.

Z haly vystoupali po schodišti do prvního patra. Tam, v místnosti na konci chodby, seděl za stolem sympaticky působící muž s tmavými, sic lehce prošedivělými, vlasy staženými z čela, krátce střiženým vousem a ostrými rysy ve tváři.

„Co přivádí delegaci z Království až do mého domu?" Člověk ihned vstal a obešel stůl. Přejel příchozí tázavým pohledem a vysekl střídmou, poněkud topornou úklonu muže, jemuž jeho současné postavení patrně ještě nebylo příliš vlastní. „Nějaké nesrovnalosti?"

„Nikoli," tmavovláska učinila dva kroky kupředu. „Odette," představila své jméno a taktéž se uklonila, a to daleko víc obratně. „Jsem pobočnicí Jeho Výsosti krále Thorina, syna Thráina, syna Thrórova, krále pod Horou. Toto poselství," podala muži zapečetěný pergamen, „je určeno do vašich rukou, Barde, zvaný Drakobijče, pane této državy." Jednala přesně podle protokolu, jelikož chtěla udělat dobrý dojem. A také, aby Dwalin viděl, že ona není žádný hloupý usmrkanec, nýbrž žena učená a zdvořilá, hodná svého titulu. I když dost pochybovala, že zrovna on to pozná, natož ocení.

„Tak přece je to pravda," pravil Bard pomalu, načež si promnul bradku. V černých očích měl vepsanou hlubokou nevíru, prohlížel si spíše Odette samotnou, nežli svitek, který právě převzal. „Slyšel jsem zvěsti, že úřad pobočníka krále pod Horou teď zastává žena, a ještě ke všemu žena krve smíšené,“ lehce potřásl hlavou. „Nevěřil jsem jim, pokládal za pestře dobarvené klevety, ale nyní na vlastní oči vidím a vskutku rád vás konečně poznávám, paní." Přitiskl dlaň ke hrudi a ještě jednou sklonil obličej. „Věřím, že taková skutečnost je dobrým znamením a předzvěstí dalších rozumných skutků Jeho Veličenstva, Thorina Pavézy. Však by bylo na čase, aby ustoupil od veškeré své zbytečné zatvrzelosti."

Dwalin cosi zavrčel, ale Bard si ho nevšímal. „Škoda jen," dodal, když konečně rozvinul svitek, s čelem nakrčeným četl řádek po řádku, „že nepřinášíte lepší zprávy. Doufal jsem, že skřeti se neukáží v těchto končinách alespoň pěkných pár let, tím spíš, když jejich armády byly obráceny v prach. Každopádně, králi i vám za zprávu děkuji."

„Kdoví, co to bylo za pakáž a odkud přitáhla," přidal se horlivě Dwalin, konec konců, on měl s protivníky tu čest, tudíž i nejvíce věděl, „ovšem bez pochyby válečníci, dobře vyzbrojení hrdlořezi. Vsadím svůj zlatý zub, že nebyli první ani poslední, co se tady ukázali. Dávejte si pozor a hlídejte své děti."

Odette se musela ohlédnout přes rameno. Nemohla uvěřit, že to skutečně mluví on. Že by Dwalin, sprostý a mrzutý samotář, projevil starost o děti, potažmo o děti lidské.

„Dáme," kývl hlavou správce města, „děkuji ještě jednou, vám všem. Paní?" oslovil znovu Odette. „Rád bych se dozvěděl, jestli král už rozhodl ohledně osudu hobita? Zdali sebral rozum do hrsti, nebo stále trvá na tom pošetilém obvinění?"

Strnula na místě. Neměla sebemenší tušení, o čem to ten člověk mluví, avšak najevo to dáti nechtěla a nemohla. Nakonec ani nemusela, protože Dwalin se rozešel kupředu, ruku opřenou o topor sekery. S nasupeným výrazem si stoupl přímo před Barda a zaklonil se, tak, aby mohl hledět vysokému muži do očí.

„Opatrně, člověče!" štěknul jako vzteklý pes. „Mohl byste přijít o jazyk, stejně jako o celou hlavu!"

„Jste v mém domě, trpaslíku, a zde si vyhrožovat nenechám!" zasyčel pán města, přimhouřil víčka a tělo předklonil, „Nezapomínejte na to!"

„To vy nezapomínejte," dloubl Dwalin správce prstem do hrudi, „na čí půdě stojí ten dům! Čí byl kámen, ze kterého byl zabudován, za čí zlato!"

„Není snad něco zlaťáků a stavební kamení přinejmenším spravedlivou odměnou pro můj lid?! Nízkou splátku za životy ztracené na Jezeře?!" Bard udělal ještě jeden krátký, rázný krok. Už to vypadalo, že popadne trpaslíka za límec. Na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel, přesto Dwalin zlostí zrudl.

„Chcete mi tvrdit, že drak řádil naší vinou?" otázal se, tentokrát poměrně klidně, avšak byl to zlověstný klid. „Myslíte si, pošetilče, že pokud by Esgaroth nestihl Šmakův hněv, ušli byste přirozené touze té bestie drancovat?! Chtěl byste raději celý život doufat, že zlo bude spát v Hoře na věky?! Při každém burácení hromu se třást a modlit, ať to na latrínu stihnete?! Povězte mi, chlape nemoudrá, zkáza před vámi nebo zkáza za vámi, co na tom záleží? Tak či tak, oheň ohněm zůstane."

Bard se napřímil, už otevíral vzteky bledá ústa.

„Při vší úctě, pane správče," skočila jim Odette do řeči, dřív, než by se stihli poprat, „král mě pověřil pouze předáním poselství, nikoli úkolem informovat vás ohledně důvěrných záležitostí Království. Nebyla jsem zmocněna hovořit ani o hobitovi, ani o jeho osudu." Dwalin se kupodivu zdržel jakéhokoli komentáře, zato Bofur se ošíval, jako by měl pod kazajkou vosu. Jí letěly hlavou nevyřčené otázky, jedna za druhou.

„Dobrá," utrousil úsečně vysoký muž. Spokojen patrně nebyl. „Alespoň tedy vyřiďte králi, že bych byl velice rád srozuměn, až rozhodne o datu soudního stání. Míním se účastnit a promluvit ve prospěch pana Bilba Pytlíka."

„To pro vás mohu udělat," přislíbila Odette, leč velice stroze. Ku člověku, jehož dříve velmi chtěla znát, teď mluvila hlasem chladným, bez předešlé úcty. Vůbec se jí totiž nezamlouval způsob, jakým hovořil o králi. O králi, který byl i jeho král. Sice pouze v duchu, musela dát dokonce i Dwalinovi za pravdu, vždyť Thorin opravdu zvedal lidské město z rozvalin. Město, na němž by mu nemuselo záležet.

Do rozloučení s Bardem též vložila vřelost takřka nulovou, hned potom mínila následovat skupinu zamlklých ereborských ven z pracovny i správcova domu. Ten je kupodivu i sám vyprovodil.

„Bilbo se má dobře, nemusíte mít strach," zastavil se Bofur ve dveřích, jako jediný.

„Až moc dobře na sprostého zloděje a zrádce!" neodpustil si Dwalin s prudkou otočkou, chystal se vykročit zpět. Však duchapřítomný Bombur jej chytil za ramena a strkal směrem, jímž měl býti trh. Odette natahovala uši, až je musela mít dlouhé bezmála jako elf.

„Je pravda, že půlčík pobýval krátký čas v žaláři," pokračoval Hračkář pochmurně, jeho obvyklé veselí bylo totam, „ale nyní má přidělenou slušnou komnatu. Netrpí nedostatkem jídla, společnosti ani knih. Pravidelně je mu dopřávána přiměřená volnost i trochu té zábavy. Dokud nebude rozhodnuto, není s ním nakládáno jako s odsouzeným."

„Volnost?" uchechtl se ironicky Bard. „Mluvíte, jako by snad volnost byla to samé co svoboda."

„To není," připustil Bofur, nýbrž pohledem neuhnul, „ale mohl by být na tom hůř."

„Třeba mrtvý," zkonstatoval mrazivě pán města. Znovu vyhledal Odette pohledem: „Mohu se tedy spolehnout, paní, že mé dotazy budou tlumočeny Jeho Výsosti?"

„Jistě. Dala jsem vám snad své slovo," prohlásila suše, neb se zacítila dotčeně.

„Jistě," zakřenil se Bard. Nevypadal, že by pro něj trpasličí sliby znamenaly mnoho.

***

Jarmark v Dolu se zdál být podobně velký, jako býval ten v Ered Luin, však alespoň ne tak přeplněný. Tovaru zde ale měli přehršel, akorát potravin poměrně málo. Dalo se tu sehnat skoro vše, na co si lze vzpomenout. Od hrnců, mís, pánví a džbánů, studničních věder a necek, přes motyky, cepy, pohrabáče i rybářské vrše, dřevěné naběračky i lojové svíce, plátna i sukna, nitě a kalouny, boty, kalhoty, haleny i čapky, až po zboží kožešnické i jirchářské. V pár stáncích prodávali vejce a sýry, také rané brambory, mrkev, zbytky jistě loňských luštěnin a sem tam i uzené. Pytle s ozimým zrnem, namletým i celým, ty by spočítal na prstech dvou rukou. Někde nabízeli mléko v bandaskách, jinde ryby v kádích. V sudech naložené zelí i zavářené marmelády, med a okurky. Křičelo tu ptactvo domácí i okrasné, mečely kozy a bečely ovce. Voněly sušené jarní byliny svázané do malých otýpek, pověšené květy dolů. Obchodníci hlasitě vykřikovali a lákali trpaslíky k šátorům s plátěnými střechami, k povozům, jež se daly otevřít jako výkladní skříně i prostě jenom k věcmi naloženým obyčejným kárám, co se obvykle zapřahaly za tažné mezky. Byli si vědomi bohatství pocházejícího z Ereboru, a tudíž i vidiny dobrého zisku.

Odette pozorovala veškerý místní shon a byla by bývala i více nadšená, kdyby nemusela neustále přemýšlet nad slovy správce. _Obvinění a soud? Ale za co, hrome?_

„Obchod jenom kvete," zkonstatoval spokojeně Dori, „další předzvěst dobrých časů, jež přicházejí se skonem draka." Bofur se na něj ani neohlédl. Po odchodu z domu správce zůstal neobvykle zádumčivý.

Odette se snažila sklidnit Matyldu, která zrovna jankovitě poskočila, neuvyklá ruchu okolo, a také se nenápadně optat svého přítele. „Bofure," oslovila jej potichu, „co se to děje kolem... ehm, ehm," odkašlala si, protože se jí Dwalin zase nalepil za záda. To ostatně dělal celý den.

„Bratře!" vykřikl Bombur, který zůstal pozadu, protože se zdržel u stánku s hrnky, šálky, nočníky a samozřejmě také korbely. „Medovina! Tam za rohem," energicky ukazoval do postranní uličky, „mají medovinu!"

„Později, Odette, dobře?" řekl Hračkář rovněž polohlasně, očima blýskl na Dwalina. „Koupím jednu láhev pro Bilba," dodal naopak velmi hlasitě, jistě naschvál. I Dori ho uslyšel, a tak přestal rozmlouvat s tkadlenami ohledně látek a koberců do nově opravených komnat, také se vydal vstříc zlatavé tekutině.

„Nechcete jít s nimi?" zeptala se Odette svého těsného doprovodu. „Dokáži se neztratit v přehledné a naprosto rovné ulici." Už pořídila všechno pro krále, teď zbývalo ještě vybrat něco pro sebe. Kdyby ne, mohlo by se zdát, že si Thorinovy štědrosti neváží. A ona si jí vážila, moc.

„Chci," zavrčel hromotluk, „ale přesto nepůjdu. Dori," křikl za trpaslíky mizejícími v davu, „vem mi taky jednu flašku, nebo radši dvě. A vy," zamračil se na ženu obracející oči v sloup, „laskavě sebou hoďte, do setmění musíme být v Hoře."

Odette by samozřejmě ani nenapadlo toulat se po soumraku kdekoli, ani s doprovodem ne, ale nemínila se nechat sekýrovat, a proto do kroku nepřidala. Chtěla si vše prohlédnout, protože kdoví kdy se z Hory zase dostane.

„Tak si kupte třeba šaty," navrhl otráveně Dwalin, sotva po chvíli. „Všechny ženské chtějí šaty."

„Představte si, že já ne!" odsekla mu, neboť věčně naštvaného trpaslíka měla tak akorát dost. Neprosila se ho, aby se za ní ploužil jako pes, co jej uvázali na špagát. Navíc, šaty co tu prodávali, byly povětšinou příliš dlouhé, určené pro lidské ženy. Naopak ty šité pro trpasličí dámy měly zase takové dekolty, že by do nich Odette neměla co dát. O látkách už vůbec neuvažovala, neboť ereborské švadleny měly pořád plné ruce práce se závěsy a ložním prádlem, a ona sama to uměla s jehlou asi stejně dobře jako s vařečkou.

„Tak šperky, co?" nevzdával to ramenatý válečník. „No šperky," ucedil s typicky trpasličím despektem k lidské práci, „spíš cetky jsou to." Odette zakroutila hlavou. Šperky nebo cetky, obojí vyšlo nastejno. Ne proto, že by se jí lesklé plíšky nelíbily, vůbec ne. Líbily se jí stejně, jako snad každé dívce, ale nemohla je míti na kůži. Nejednou jí po tom, co se chtěla trošku vyzdobit, naskočila nepříjemná vyrážka, což ovšem nemohla přiznat trpaslíkům, kteří umění šperkařství ctili jako modlu. Jediný mithril, jak se zdálo, nepůsobil Odette žádné problémy, ale z něho tu nic neměli. A i kdyby, celý měšec by nestačil třeba jen na malý, tenoulinký prstýnek. Nechtěla ani hřeben ze klu olifanta, jelikož jej pokládala za nehorázně předraženou zbytečnost. Nehledě na to, že byl beztak falešný. Čižmy podšité jelenicí, které zrovna zkoušela, ty jí zase vůbec nepadly a knihkupce hledala marně.

Nakonec zastavila u stánku s vonnými oleji, bylinnými mýdly, nejrůznějšími esencemi a mastmi, které ze starých prý zaručeně udělají mladé. Měli tu také elixíry, jež naopak z mladých svedou moudré učinit, z nemocných zdravé a zaryté nerudé samotáře, v romantické seladony svedou přeměnit. Odette se zazubila, neb si pomyslela, že to by bylo přesně něco pro Dwalina, ale nakonec zde nakoupila sama. Výtažek z levandule, jejíž vůní milovala, růžovou vodu a také zásobu mýdla, co vskutku nevšedně vonělo po jakýchsi cizokrajných plodech, o kterých nikdy dříve neslyšela. Prodejce je nazýval citrusy. Dwalin pak dlouze a hlasitě velebil dobrotivého Mahala, protože se mohli vrátit ke koním.

„Tabák!" zaslechla za zády, když procházeli okolo posledních kramářů. Dostala báječný nápad. „Kupujte nejlahodnější dýmkové koření v celé Středozemi."

„Počkejte tu," promluvila na svůj neustále podmračený doprovod, „prosím vás. Také tabák si přála Jeho Výsost," zalhala, protože na Thorinově seznamu žádný nebyl. Avšak vyšlo to, neb Dwalin bez řečí přikývl a čekal. Odette se tedy vrátila ke stánku. „Hledám něco opravdu speciálního, pro samotného krále pod Horou."

„To jste na správném místě, vzácná paní," pravila vrásčitá trhovkyně s bílými vlasy spletenými do copu omotaného kolem hlavy. Na rukou měla samé náramky a kolem krku různé amulety, zavěšené na kožených šňůrkách. Vytáhla zboží schované v koši překrytém pestrobarevným šátkem. „Tady, něco speciálního," na pult vyskládala pár plátěných váčků. „Má to být dar, viďte?" zeptala se a probodla Odette vědoucíma očima.

Ta se celá zachvěla, neboť ten pohled cítila až v žaludku.

„Jste zvláštní dívka," podotkla stará žena. Odette mimoděk zkřivila tvář, protože takový měla zvyk. „Tak to nemyslím," usmála se omluvně kramářka, „zvláštní uvnitř, nikoli na povrchu. Pán stříbrných fontán. Pověst říká, že má místo srdce drahokam. Kámen, jež klame svou krásou, ovšem studený je a tvrdý. Neproniknutelný. Přesto," usmála se, „ten muž vám není lhostejný, viďte? Chcete jej potěšit, vzácná paní, vidím vám to ve tváři. Však potěšíte, potěšíte, tímto prezentem určitě." Podala Odette jeden z mníšků, voňavých až se hlava točila.

„Povídačky," Odette ohrnula ret, podobné báchorky ji akorát tak rozčilovaly. Zapříst řeč a více vydělat – známé heslo veškerých kupců od východu na západ, od severu k jihu. „Srdce z masa, tělo ze svalů a kostí, jako každý jiný. Kolik si žádáte za ten tabák?"

Zaplatila ze svého, ačkoli to bylo dost. V něčem se však stará trhovkyně nemýlila, král Odette skutečně nebyl lhostejný, třebaže si vytrvale namlouvala opak. A chtěla jej potěšit, strašně moc chtěla.

***

„Ty vážně o ničem nevíš?" Bofur přiklusal tak blízko, až se skoro dotýkali třmeny. „O tom, že má půlčík stanout před soudem?" Dwalin byl v ten moment zabrán do debaty s Dorim. I lehký větřík foukal proti, tudíž bylo krajně nepravděpodobné, že by je mohl zaslechnout.

„Jak bych asi mohla?!" sykla ukřivděná Odette. „Myslela jsem, že jsme přátelé, Bofure, a přesto jsi mi nic neřekl. Nikdo jste mi nic neřekl!"

„Promiň," trpaslík se zatvářil jako pokárané stěně, „myslel jsem, že jistě víš. Tedy, Bilbo, on, no, jak to jen říct... on je prostě takové veřejné tajemství. Každý ví o jeho případu, akorát o něm nikdo nemluví. Víš, aby krále nedráždil," pokrčil svěšenými rameny. „Promiň mi, že jsem tě nechal v nevědomosti."

„Prominu. Ale jen když mi teď a tady povíš, co že to půlčík provedl?"

„Inu," promnul si Hračkář úctyhodně dlouhý knír, „on sebral... sebral Arcikam."

„Sebral Arcikam?!" vytřeštila Odette oči. „Myslíš jako, že ho ukradl?"

„Vlastně jo," soukal ze sebe Bofur, „myslím, jako ukradl."

Mladá žena zalapala po dechu, a pak hodnou chvíli mlčela, neb tak šokující zprávu potřebovala nejdříve zpracovat. Čekala mnohé, ale tohle tedy ne. „A to je ještě naživu? To ještě nebyl souzen?" Vůbec nic jí nedávalo smysl. Za takový hanebný zločin musel být pachatel už dávno potrestán, a to přísně. Přitom hobit se klidně toulal Horou a půjčoval si čtení. _Vždyť ukradl Královský klenot, hrome!_

„Nebyl," zakroutil hlavou Hračkář. „Gandalf Šedý, čaroděj, co doprovázel naši výpravu, však víš, říkal jsem ti o něm." Rychle kývla na znamení, že ví o kom je řeč. „A právě ten na Thorina naléhal, aby Bilba propustil. Marně, samosebou, alespoň ale král hobita přes hradbu nehodil, i když ten už tam visel doslova jako prapor z cimbuří, jenom pustit. Bilbo byl uvězněn, celou Bitvu v žaláři proseděl, a ještě pár dní potom. Když se všechna ta mela přehnala a Thorin se probudil z bezvědomí, slíbil, že soud proběhne teprve tehdy, až se Tharkûn do Ereboru navrátí. Také se zavázal, že do té doby bude s vězněm slušně zacházeno."

„Proč, u všech hromů, ten blázen bral Srdce Hory? Vždyť měl přece jistou odměnu." Ať trpaslík vysvětloval, jak chtěl, Odette k pochopení měla daleko.

„Aby ho předal elfům a lidem."

Vlastní dlaň vystřelila mladé ženě před ústa: „Hobit vložil Králův klenot, nejvzácnější dědictví Durinova lidu do rukou...? Divím se, že se přes tu hradbu neletěl. To, co mi tu vykládáš, je zrada, Bofure!“

„Houby zrada," zakřenil se Hračkář. „Je to složitější, Odette, o moc složitější, než si myslíš. Povím ti celý příběh, pokud chceš, ale možná se tvé velkorysé smýšlení o králi nadobro změní. Není to hezké povídání."

„Pravda bývá málokdy hezká. Povídej."

„Tak tedy tenkrát, ještě během výpravy k Ereboru..." začal trpaslík obšírně, domů měli času dost. „V Jezerním městě, které dnes již spatřit nemůžeš, dal Thorin tamním lidem slib. Slíbil jim podíl na pokladu. Víš, jako odměnu za skrýš a pohostinství, které nám tenkrát poskytli. Ovšem jakmile se Hora stala naší, králova mysl zčernala. Dočista zešílel, no vážně."

Odette věděla, že o Thrórovi se povídalo ledacos, ale Thorin byl přece zdráv. _Naprosto!_ Třepotavě zamrkala očima, v paměti pátrala po náznaku choré duše muže, o němž nemívala žádné pochyby. Marně. Prudce se na Bofura ohlédla, ovšem ten, zabraný do vyprávění, pokračoval dál.

„Lidé, ti co prchli z vypáleného Esgarothu, obsadili Dol, žádali pomoc i dodržení všech závazků. Oprávněně, vždyť přišli o všechno a byla to naše vina. Dwalin jenom mele pantem, pokud tvrdí opak. To kvůli nám se drak mstil. Jenže Thorin, ani se mi nechce vzpomínat, se těm chudákům sprostě vysmál. Nazval je zloději a vydřiduchy, přitom oni měli jenom hlad. Stále je střežil a podezíral. Rozkázal opevnit bránu, ve dne v noci hledat drahokam. Zbytečně, to se ví, když Bilbo ho měl celou dobu u sebe. Pak už to šlo ráz na ráz. Od západu táhl Tranduil, od východu Dáin. Hrozila válka kvůli zlatu, kterého by nakonec bylo pro všechny dost, avšak král neustoupil ani tak. Raději by zemřel, než aby zaplatil, a nás by vzal sebou do hrobu. A tehdy to Bilbo učinil. Podstrčil Arcikam Bardovi, jako nástroj k vyjednávání. Tak je to. Nevzal kámen z chamtivosti, ale aby životy na obou stranách ušetřil. Pořád si myslíš, že to je zrada?"

„Není," připustila Odette s hlavou sklopenou, „jistěže není. Bofure, kde je Arcikam teď?" položila otázku, nad kterou nepřemýšlela poprvé. „Má ho tedy král?"

„Ne," popřel Hračkář. „Představ si, drahokamu se nakonec vzdal, přestože po něm předtím tolik prahnul. Divný, co? Proto se ptám, má pak ještě cenu celá tahle honba na viníka? Nemá," odpověděl si sám na otázku spíše řečnickou. „Thorin sám, vlastníma rukama pohřbil Arcikam hluboko v kryptách tak, aby jej nebylo možno získat zpět, nikým, ani jím samotným. Kámen je nyní darem trpaslíkům padlým v Bitvě, jakožto pocta jejich statečnosti. Pocta jejich prachu."

_Prachu?_

„Já vím, není to tradiční," vysvětloval Bofur dál, asi kvůli rostoucímu údivu, který musel zračit Odettin obličej, „ale kdybys to tenkrát viděla. Mrtvých byli tak nesmírné spousty, že kdyby neshořeli na hranici, rozšířily by se choroby. To říkal Oin..."

„To je hrůza, Bofure," špitla Odette, žmoulajíc v prstech otěže.

„To je," souhlasil trpaslík, „je vskutku hrozivé, když má Bilbo pykat za skutek dobrý a šlechetný, takřka hrdinský. A víš co je nejhorší?" dodal po krátkém zamyšlení.

Odette zakroutila hlavou.

„Že já jsem takovej zbabělec. Bilbo mě, a nejenom mě, ochránil, no a já ho ochránit nedokázal. Před Thorinem mám akorát tak staženou zadnici. Všichni máme. Nejvíc kurážně má nakonec mladej Ori, kterýmu jsem se cestou smál, že je jen bláznivej poeta, co si spletl putování k Ereboru s cestou na sraz trpasličích minstrelů. Ten králi alespoň vzdoruje tak, že s ním nemluví."

„Nejsi zbabělec," namítla Odette pevně. „Co bys zmohl proti králi?" zeptala se taktéž řečnicky a naklonila hlavu pomalu až k Bofurovu uchu. „Jestli je pravda co říkáš?"

Trpaslík se napřímil: „No samo, že je. Ty mi nevěříš?"

„Jestli je pravda co říkáš," zopakovala žena potichu ještě jednou, „Bilbo by měl opustit Erebor, a to čím dříve, tím lépe. Když nebude obžalovaný, nebude ani soud. To by se určitě dalo provést. Tharkûn jistě bude mocný muž, a pokud jsou si s hobitem blízcí, třeba by pomohl..."

„Jenže o tom Bilbo nechce ani slyšet," přerušil ji trpce tmavooký trpaslík. „Nemysli si, takovou možnost jsem mu samozřejmě nabídl. Jenže ten blázen chce stanout před tribunálem a očistit své jméno," zaťukal si Bofur na čelo. „Myslím, že půlčík si úplně neuvědomuje význam slova trpasličí soud. Domnívá se totiž, že dokáže Thorina přesvědčit o své nevinně a nechce si připustit, že to spíš dá hlavu na špalek, než by dostal odpustek. Ale říkám ti, to já nedopustím! Pokud půjde do tuhého, dostanu Bilba z Hory. Dostanu, třeba proti jeho vůli. Odnesu ho do Kraje klidně v pytli na zádech!"

„Myslíš…?" zeptala se Odette zadumaně. „Myslíš, že je možné, aby obvinění bylo staženo?"

„Netuším," znovu krčil ramena Bofur, „dávno se v králi nevyznám." Odette si hořce povzdechla, neboť takoví teď byli přinejmenším dva.

„Ale myslím si, že Thorinova zášť je ryze osobní. Že soud je jenom msta za pohanu, kterou Bilbo králi způsobil. Ne. On půlčíka před tribunál postaví."


	8. Světlo zapomnění

„A nakonec mistr Oin upozorňuje, že zásoby léčiv se tenčí rychleji, než doposud předpokládal. Samozřejmě si je vědom, jak nelibě nesete obchod s elfy z Temného hvozdu, ale současně zdůrazňuje, že právě oni, široko daleko jediní, mohou nabídnout dostatečné množství léčivých bylin pro výrobu odvarů a mastí nezbytných pro chod ošetřovny. Zároveň se nechává slyšet, že meduňka a kozlík už došli skoro úplně."

  
_Meduňka a kozlík?_ zadrhla se Odette. Každé malé dítě přece ví, že zrovna toto býlí je akorát proti nespavosti a špatnému snění, tudíž proti ničemu, na co by se umíralo. Nerozuměla, nýbrž tak bylo psáno v ranhojičově lejstru a ještě dvojitě podtrženo. Pokračovala tedy dál: „Mistr Oin by s vámi rád probral podrobnosti osobně. Pokud svolíte, táže se na případné místo a čas."

Odette dočetla poslední z dotazů a připomínek směřovaných králi. _Konečně_. Toho dne byla celá nesvá. Jindy okamžiky v Thorinově přítomnosti vítala a prodlužovala je, seč to šlo, ovšem dnes si nepřála víc, než opustit tyto zatracené komnaty, co nejdříve. Kradmě po králi koukala – na pohled pořád stejný muž, a přesto tolik jiný. Alespoň v jejích očích byl. Vlk v rouše beránčím, jenž si na spravedlivého jen hrál. _K takovému vzhlížela? _

Srdce se ženě svíralo zklamáním a obdobný pocit stahoval i její hrdlo. Přesto byla pravda lepší nežli nevědomost, třebaže sladká a jednoduchá. Taková by totiž zůstávala iluzí, falešnou a líbivou pouze na pohled. Podobnou krásnému plodu, jehož dužina je však kyselá a trpká natolik, že ji nelze ani zkousnout, natož polknout, a pak zapomenout, jak byla vlastně odporná. Nemohla zkrátka opomenout slova, která jí včera Bofur sdělil. Kdekdo by mohl sice říct, že pro ni se vlastně nic nemění, jenže ona měla pocit, jako by se změnil celý její dosavadní svět.

„Pravda," přikývl Thorin, „obchod s elfy nevítám."

Králi patrně neušlo, že je cosi v nepořádku. Zpříma se na Odette zahleděl, tázavě a na dlouho. Ani nesklopil zrak ke zdobené přezce opasku, co nesl pochvu s Orcristem. S naučenou rutinou ji dotáhl poslepu. Jeho pohled byl nepříjemný a pichlavý, jako by se jí dokázal dívat rovnou do útrob, ale vydržela to, aniž by hnula brvou.

„Nicméně pokud nebude zbytí," nadechl se král k další řeči, „jsem ochoten v této záležitosti ustoupit. Ošetřovna musí být dobře zásobena a léky dostupné pro každého, taková je priorita, ale... Mizerní šotci! Krejčího!" zaburácel na závěr, nejspíš aby si ulevil z nenávisti vůči lesnímu lidu, ale i nad tím, že právě utrhl sponu na kabátci. Svraštěl čelo způsobem, až se mu obočí téměř potkalo v prostředku čela a svrchník mrštil na postel. „Hrome! Přemrštěnou cenu jistě budou chtít ti zmetci," začal nanovo klít. „Za trávu a listí budem platit zlatem, kdo to kdy viděl?! Samotný Durin se právě teď v hrobě obrátil, pokavaď potomek jeho vlastní krve kývá na takovou hanebnost. Ale dobře... dobře. Oinovi vyřiď, že veškeré podmínky si ovšem vyjedná sám! Prosím tě," dodal o něco mírněji, čímž Odette překvapil, ale neohromil. _Už ne._ „Já se nemíním více setkávat s tím slizkým hadem Tranduilem, ani s žádným z jeho poskoků." Trpaslík těžce vydechl a celý se otřásl, nejspíš odporem nad pouhou tou představou. Dneska neměl den, budiž, ona ho neměla rovněž.

Pozvedl koutky malinko vzhůru a upřel na Odette ledový, leč měkký pohled: „Křičím, viď? Však nikoli na tebe. Nemusíš stát jako v křeči, nemusíš mít strach."

„Já vím," špitla Odette, třebaže si připadala, že už neví vůbec nic. _Že neví, jak má nyní jednat, jak se má nadále chovat. Nejlépe stejně jako předtím, samozřejmě, ale dokáže to vůbec?_

Král svůj úsměv prohloubil. „Zítra? Pátá odpoledne? Měl bych mít hodinu volného času...?" zeptal se, tak jako vždy. Často ztrácel přehled o schůzkách, kterých denně míval dost.

„Máte volno," odtušila Odette hlasem zdvořilým, však hluchým, a zaklapla svůj notes. Neuměla skrýti chlad, co jí zvedal chloupky na rukou. Král vytáhl obočí, ve tváři vepsané holé nepochopení.

Odette věděla, že by se měla lépe ovládat, a to si i slíbila, než ráno opustila vlastní pokoje, ale dodržet takový slib shledala neuvěřitelně těžkým. Zápisník sklidila do kožené kabely, kterou někdy nosila přes rameno, zato vytáhla mithrilovou košili, měšec zbylých mincí i vše ostatní, co pořídila v Dolu. Kromě tabáku, přirozeně. Naprosto pozbyla pocitu, že by ho ještě kdy chtěla darovat muži před sebou, ale dýmkové koření bylo příliš drahé na to, aby je jen tak vyhodila. Odette se rozhodla od Bombura zjistit, kdy Bofur slaví den narození, nebo příteli věnuje sáček jenom tak, pro radost. Nebo možná, bleskla jí hlavou myšlenka až nechutně sarkastická, by právě hobit zasloužil pořádnou dýmku před popravou. Zaškaredila se. S velice strohým komentářem odložila veškeré věci na jasanový stolek v koutě místnosti.

Král k němu přistoupil, s díkem si letmo prohlédl, co donesla, a nakonec pozvedl měšec s mincemi. Přehazoval jej z ruky do ruky a bylo zřejmé, že je čímsi překvapen. „Zdá se," pravil lehce pobaveně, „že skoro neubylo. Koupila sis něco pro sebe?"

„Jistě," odvětila Odette krátce, „bylo to vaše přání."

„Ano, bylo to mé přání." Trpaslík ještě jednou prohodil měšcem, jako by se chtěl znovu ujistit o skutečné tíze koženého vaku. „A směl bych vědět, co?"

„Jistě," zopakovala ve stejném duchu, „levandulový olej a mýdlo."

„Levandulový olej a mýdlo?" Thorin se upřímně se zasmál. „Řekl ti doufám Balin, že si smíš vybrat cokoli? Cokoli. Já nevím, třeba šaty anebo nějaký šperk?"

„Řekl," málem odsekla, jelikož si právě vybavila včerejší a nachlup stejně hloupou připomínku Dwalina. _Všechny ženské chtějí šaty_, jako by snad všechny byly naprosto totožné. To muži jsou, což ostatně tvrdila i jejich sousedka v Ered Luin. Moc hodná žena, která Odette pomáhala pečovat o otce v posledních dnech. Vždycky říkala, že když sto mužů hodíte do pytle, zamícháte, a pak jednoho vytáhnete, bude to zase jenom muž. Stará vdova měla beztak pravdu. Nakonec, praxe ji patrně naučila, neb za život byla vdaná vícekrát, než bylo obecně považováno za slušné. Odette její žerty vždycky připadaly legrační, ovšem dnes by ji nepobavilo asi nic. Kousla se do rtu.

„Je všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se Thorin poněkud podezřívavě. Sic zněl stále mírně, úsměv mu spadl z tváře, jako když padá listí na podzim.

„Jistě. Nemělo by snad?" ujelo Odette přesto mezi rty, a to dřív, než se stihla ovládnout. Král na moment zůstal strnulý, ale hned své rysy zase vyhladil do obvyklé, vyrovnané masky. Její drzost protentokrát přešel bez komentáře a ona se v duchu napomenula, nechť je příště opatrnější.

„A pán Dolu," obrátil list, „neposílá žádné zprávy nazpět?"

„Děkuje Vaší Výsosti za varování," vysoukala ze sebe trochu kloudnou odpověď. _Jenže co teď?_ U Valar, věděla, že o tom bude muset začít. Hryznout do toho zkaženého jablka. Zhluboka se nadechla: „A také se ptá, zda už jste rozhodl ohledně osudu pana Bilba Pytlíka."

Odette se na Thorina zadívala v očekávání jeho bezprostřední reakce. Moc by si přála vidět třeba lítost v těch očích podobných krystalům ledu. Jakýkoli důkaz, že se v králi nezmýlila zase tolik moc. Že měla pravdu ona, dřív, a ne nějaká stařena z trhu. Že není tak strašně pitomá. Však před sebou spatřila jen ztělesněné podráždění.

„Co správce zamýšlí? Proč se ptá?"

„Chtěl by se účastnit soudního přelíčení a... a promluvit v hobitův prospěch," dodala přesně tak, jak si Bard přál. Králi po tváři přeběhl stín.

„Cos mu na to řekla?" Thorinův měkký hlas zhrubl, a to dost.

„Že vám jeho zprávu vyřídím. Nebyla jsem přece zmocněna předávat žádné další informace, krom vašeho poselství."

V tu ránu se lehký úsměv vrátil na ústa lemovaná vousy. „Výborně. Vskutku diplomatická odpověď hodná tvého titulu i důvtipu." Král udělal několik kroků směrem k ní, natáhl ruku před sebe, ale pak se zarazil, jako by si něco rozmyslel. „Učíš se rychle," navázal a ona si pomyslela něco o včelách, které i když mají pusy od medu, ze zadku jim trčí žihadlo. Umějí bolestivě štípnout. „Musím bez rozpaků přiznat, že jsem vskutku nečekal, jak moc s tebou budu spokojen." Odette mlčela. „Bard samozřejmě nemá co strkat svůj lidský nos do záležitostí Ereboru. V tom mi musíš dát za pravdu." Odette mlčela ještě sveřepěji.

Thorin naklonil obličej ke straně: „Dáš mi za pravdu?"

„Já nemohu," pravila tak tiše, jako by jen naprázdno pohnula rty. Už v ten moment si spílala, že se raději nedonutila ke lži. Stačilo jen přikývnout a za chvíli by mohla jít. Jenže to ona ne.

„Prosím?" Thorin se zamračil způsobem, který u něho ještě neviděla. Pod přísným pohledem se celá zachvěla.

„Že vám nemohu dát za pravdu."

„Nemůžeš?! Vskutku?!" zakřičel král, což přímo vůči ní učinil vůbec poprvé. „Co ti o tom mrzkém zrádci správce nakukal?!"

„Nikdo mi nic nenakukal," ohradila se mladá žena a ustoupila o krok dozadu.

„Nikdo?!" zasyčel trpaslík, velmi hlasitě dýchal. „Nedělej ze mě hlupáka! Když to nebyl správce, tak Hračkář nebo knihovník! Pokud ne, popři to!" Odette mlčela. „Nezajímá mne, co nosí v hlavách ti dva, ale ty," ukázal prstem, „řekni mi, co si myslíš ty!"

„Směla bych odejít? Prosím vás." požádala potichu namísto odpovědi. Nechtěla tu být a hovořit. Nechtěla pokračovat v nesmyslné debatě. Na čem závisel její názor? To Thorin je přece král, to on si může dělat, co si zamane.

„Ne!" zaburácel. „Nesměla! Na něco jsem se ptal?! Řekni mi to!"

„Že jednáte," začala Odette opatrně, i když opatrná měla býti o pár okamžiků dříve, „nespravedlivě." Použila přesně půlčíkova slova, protože konečně pochopila jejich význam. Hlas se jí chvěl pod tíhou celé dnešní absurdity.

„Nespravedlivě?!" zopakoval Thorin s očima plnýma blesků. ,,Pan Bilbo Pytlík vztáhl ruku na Arcikam! Víš to vůbec?"

Mírně přikývla, neb potud měl král pravdu.

„Královský klenot odcizil nejenom mně, ale i veškerému Durinovu lidu. Potom se nezdráhal samotné Srdce Hory," trpaslík pozvedal prázdné ruce, jako by v nich skutečně třímal drahokam, „naše nejcennější dědictví, nestydatě vydat nepřátelům. Nepřátelům! U Mahala!" vykřikl s výrazem absolutního nepochopení k tomu, že Odette jeho pohled nesdílí. „Zloděj loupil s plným vědomím. Jsi si vědoma, že i on měl nárok na část pokladu? Že měl možnost vzít si cokoli, cokoli jiného?" Neustále se ujišťoval, jako kdyby hledal rozkol, jež by mohl celou situaci vysvětlit jako nedorozumění.

Odette ale byla známa i tato skutečnost, kývla hlavou zas.

„Hobit mohl celou svoji čtrnáctinu rozdat rybářům, klidně ji do jezera hodit, když bohatstvím trpaslíků tolik pohrdá. Svoje zlato kdyby prohýřil po putykách či nevěstincích, měl by na to právo, ale z mého neměl brát! Neměl sahat na Arcikam! Od samého počátku byl plně srozuměn, že tento jediný kámen si nárokuji výhradně pro sebe. Není to žádný hlupák, musel dobře vědět, že je vyloučené, aby vyvázl bez trestu. A přesto se rozhodl spáchat svůj zločin. Přesto se rozhodl zradit mě. Mě!" Thorin přitlačil zaťatou pěst ke hrudi. „Zradit krále pod Horou! Prudce se nadechoval a stejně prudce i vypouštěl vzduch z plic, v obličeji značně brunátný. „Stále tvrdíš, že to já jsem nespravedlivý?"

Odette dávno pochopila, že je zle. Balin jednou řekl, sice nejspíš omylem, že král dokáže vrhat velmi přívětivé světlo na ty, kteří s ním souznějí, a naopak velmi temný stín okolo těch, jež se mu staví na odpor. Tehdy těm slovům nepřikládala valný význam, ovšem teď, jako by se v tom stínu sama koupala. „Výsosti," zaštkala, v očích ji pálily hořké slzy „odkdy je zradou snaha válce zabránit? Hobit jistě nebyl poháněn zlým úmyslem, ani chamtovostí, ani..."

„Čím tedy?" muž jí hrubě skočil do řeči.

„Přátelstvím?" zvedla ke králi poplašené oči. „Thorine," oslovila jej způsobem, jaký si před nedávnem přál, „copak to není cennější než nějaký drahokam? Stejně jako život, stejně jako domov, váš domov, který zůstal uchráněn?"

Král mlčel, ale hněv ho jistojistě nepřešel.

„Já vím, co půlčíka čeká. Vím, jaký je trest za zradu, a to je... prostě příliš. To přece není přiměřené. Thorine, vy přece umíte být velkorysý. Vy přece nejste takový..."

„Dost!“ zakřičel král. „Nepoučuj mě!" Rázně se prošel sem a tam, načež se prudce otočil. „Neopovažuj se říkat mi, jaký jsem a jaký bych měl být!"

Odette raději couvala, však brzy ucítila stěnu za zády. Opřela se o kámen, jako by s ním chtěla splynout, jako by se do něj chtěla vnořit, schovat se tam. Bála se a Thorin, v okamžiku kratším než úder tepu, stál přímo proti ní. Jednou rukou chytl ženu za paži a druhou opřel o zeď těsně vedle jejího ramene. Tvář pokřivenou zlostí a ty oči... oči se mu proměnily z modrých na dočista černé – zlověstné.

Odette otočila obličej ke straně a křečovitě zatnula víčka. Měla strach. Snažila se představit si, že je někde jinde a nic se neděje. Šlo to těžko, neboť král v prstech drtil její zápěstí.

„Jak si troufáš se mnou takto mluvit?!" vrčel, nakloněn v její těsné blízkosti. „Nejspíš jsem ti dal až příliš přízně, až příliš volnosti. Nejspíš jsi zapomněla, kde se nachází tvé místo?! Nastal tedy čas, ukázat ti je!"

Odette na chvíli pootevřela oči, zdálo se jí, že Thorin stáhl pravici, jíž se opíral o stěnu. Ano, stáhl ji. Stáhl, protože se rozpřáhl! Třebaže si slibovala, že nebude plakat, ucítila slzu kutálet se po líci. Třebaže si slibovala, že nebude prosit, prosila by, pokud by se jí dostávalo dechu. Nevydala ani hlásku a jen třeštila zraky na kožený nátepník zdvižený ve výšce vlastní tváře. V očekávání rány se ženě podlomila kolena, avšak protože ji Thorin stále držel za ruku, nesvezla se k zemi. Tence, pronikavě vyjekla až ve chvíli, kdy král vší silou udeřil. Ovšem bylo to jen do kamenné stěny, k níž tiskla své tělo.

Pomalu shlédla dolů a oklepala se, neb jí něco pošimralo na předloktí. Na její holé kůži přistála červená kapka, pak další a další. Až za moment bylo ustrašené podvědomí schopno vyhodnotit, že ta krev pochází z Thoriových prstů do masa sedřených. Ve stejné chvíli král povolil sevření, ustoupil dozadu a hlasitě polkl. Doširoka rozevřel oči a odlepil od sebe semknuté rty. Nevěřícně si prohlížel sinalou Odette i svou vlastní, poraněnou dlaň.

„Odejdi odsud," řekl podivným, dutým a monotónním hlasem, tolik odlišným od předešlého křiku. „Zmiz a vrať se teprve tehdy, až budeš chtít učinit své pokání."

***

Hora byla ztichlá, akorát skřípění v kamenných zdech se ozývalo nízkým tunelem, kde musel dokonce sklonit hlavu. Neznepokojil ho ale žádný místní zvuk, jelikož žádný takový mu nebyl cizí. Thorin dobře znal tajné chodby i postranní cestičky Ereboru lépe, než kdokoli jiný, a byl si jist, že zde nikoho nepotká. Leda tak krysu či netopýra.

Tyto zatuchlé štoly plné suti a těžkého vzduchu totiž bývaly jeho světem v dobách, kdy ještě nezapomněl, jaký pocit je být šťastný. V mládí, kdy jich hojně využíval ke svým tajným útěkům do města, anebo když se pod rouškou noci plížil do nižších pater, do ložnice jisté služebné. Při poslední vzpomínce krále ještě dnes píchalo u srdce, ačkoli se to stalo tak nesmírně dávno.

Pavučiny, které shrnul, když tudy šel minule, ze stropu visely zas. Znechuceně se oklepal. Od putování Temným hvozdem pavouky nesnášel, i když tito nebyli větší nežli zlatá mince. Prach Thorina štípal v nose a vyvolával kýchnutí, kýchat ovšem nemohl. Rozhodně netoužil po svědcích, třebaže on se tu nemusel nikomu zpovídat, _jistěže ne_. Přesto, živá duše nesměla tušit, kam míří a proč. Hanbou by se propadl...

V tichosti otevřel tajné dveře do pokladnice, o kterých, stejně jako o chodbách, jež nebyly zakresleny v žádném plánu, věděl pouze on. Stráž hlídající hlavní vchod by také přilákal nerad, i když jeho by patrně nezatkla.

Stejně jako pokaždé, zastavil se. Stejně jako pokaždé, neodolal a chvíli se jen tak rozhlížel. Třebaže byla hluboká noc a louče po zdech zhasnuté, nebylo potřeba dalšího ohně krom pochodně, jíž si nesl sebou. Thorin přelétl zrakem ohromný trpasličí poklad, mihotavě zářící v potemnělé síni. To světlo mu připadalo nádherné, neuvěřitelné a magicky uklidňující, a on se uklidnit potřeboval.

Stalo se to znovu, přiznával si trpce chutnající skutečnost, znovu jej přepadla zuřivost, u které by se býval zapřísahal, že ji už dokáže plně kontrolovat. Znovu se málem uchýlil k činu, který vůbec činit nechtěl, a přesto mu ruka vystřelila sama od sebe. _Málem ji uhodil._

Ale neměla provokovat. Neměla začínat o tom málem zrádci a ještě se pokoušet hájit jeho podlé skutky! Thorin se cítil býti zrazen podruhé a nyní to bolelo ještě víc. Odette by přece měla stát na jeho straně, vždy! Je přece jeho pobočnicí a je tedy... _jeho_. Stejně jako Hora a všechno, co se v ní nachází.

Nicméně teď se cítil líp. Téměř fyzicky dokázal vnímat, jak jej záře pokladu láká do své náruče. Objímá jako milenka. Chlácholí unavené tělo a ducha naplňuje tolik příjemným, mámivým pocitem. Veškeré královy starosti i zlost se zdály menší, malicherné, v porovnání s nekonečným množstvím cenností, které se nacházely v nitru Ereboru. Pomalu kráčel světélkující zlatou mlhou a nejraději by padl na kolena, obrátil ve dlani každičký šperk či zlatý pohár, ale neměl čas se zdržovat. Poklad, jakkoli byl velkolepý a úchvatný, nebyl pravým důvodem, proč do těchto sálů vcházel potají. Thorin potřeboval něco mnohem krásnějšího, něco mnohem silnějšího. Silného tak, až ho to děsilo. Thorin potřeboval Arcikam.

Jen těžce odtrhl zrak od hromad mincí a kamenů, krokoval přesnou vzdálenost kolmo pokladnicí. Naproti ve skalní stěně, nahmatal další tajné dveře, naprosto neviditelné pro někoho, kdo nevěděl, co hledá. Však i jemu samotnému trvalo hodnou chvíli, než našel klíčovou dírku, přestože tu zdaleka nestál poprvé. Stejně neslyšně jako kamenný blok odsunul, jej za sebou i zavřel, zapálil oheň v železném koši a odložil louč.

Maličká, hrubě tesaná místnost vypadala spíše jako pouhá jeskyně, zapomenuté sklepení. Krom ohniště a skoro rozpadlé lavice, zde byla jen bytelná truhla opatřená několika zámky, množstvím silných řetězů přikovaná k zemi.

Thorin nemeškal. Poklekl a vytáhl klíč, houpající se na zlatém řetízku, který nosíval kolem krku, anebo jej ukrýval zamčený ve stole. Petlice s klapnutím povolily, král otevřel víko, ale to ještě nebylo vše. Tím samým klíčem odemkl i malou zlatou skříňku, jež se nacházela na dně. Skříňku, kterou před časem potajmu zaměnil. Schránku, jejíž naprosto totožná sestra odpočívala v hlubinách. Prázdná. Polkl slinu, protože teď se konečně... _konečně_ mohl dotknout kamene, který miloval nadevšechno. Kterému by vlastní čest i srdce zaprodal.

S dychtivýma očima upřenýma k vlastním dlaním, pozvedl v rukách poklad nad poklady. Oslnivý třpyt broušené, čiré nádhery prostupoval královu mysl způsobem, že v ní překryl všechno jiné, nedobré a nepříjemné. Zastínil vyčítavá slova, jež mu byla toho dne řečena, vztek, který jím potom lomcoval, i svědomí, co jej tížilo jako kámen uvázaný k noze tonoucího. A on tonul, v překrásné záři přinášející zapomnění. V záři, kterou už mu nemohl nikdo vzít.

  
  



	9. Podivuhodný přízrak

Neměla lézt králi na oči – to Odette poradil Balin, výrazů sice použil mírnějších, ale význam nesly totožný. Řekl to již před mnoha dny a ona to moudré doporučení mínila dodržet doopravdy striktně. Králi se tedy vyhýbala, jak jen dokázala, a on jí jistě také. Nejspíš proto jej od toho šíleného rána neviděla, ani nepotkala, i když věděla, že tak to nezůstane na věky. Však důstojnost jí zakázala přijít s pokáním. Žádat o odpuštění. To on by se měl kát!

Nikdo na ni nevztáhl ruku, byť jen náznakem. Ani otec ne. Navíc, Odette neměla pocitu, že by se významně provinila. _Čím?_ Upřímným slovem? Vždyť to po ní přece žádal sám. Pokrytec! Jak mohla být tak slepá? Nebo spíš zaslepená vším tím pozlátkem, které Thorina obklopovalo? Proč, do háje, nedokázala vyhnat z hlavy krále pod zatracenou Horou. Proč ji tolik trápilo, že on zkrátka není takovým, za jakého jej považovala.

Jak moc by se chtěla zase smát Bofurovým žertovným historkám z mládí, kterak prošel světa lán, čímž nazýval cestu do Šedých hor k příbuzným a zase zpět. Ocenit zajímavé čtení, kterým ji Ori zásoboval.

Odette zaklapla tenký _Epos o Yavanně a Aulëm_ – romantický příběh ji až nesmyslně rozčiloval – a raději otevřela objemný svazek pojednávající o ereborském právu. Znala jej, zevrubně, jenže půlčíkův případ byl tak neslýchaný, že se vymykal všem dosud známým standardům. Odette sama nevěděla, proč v té knize neustále listuje. Asi hledala vysvětlení, omluvu, proč král koná způsobem, který nemohla pochopit. Nebo byl důvod daleko prozaičtější – neskonale se totiž nudila. I když občas v knihovně třídila svazky, či za Bofura napsala dopis jeho rodičům, do předešlého shonu měla daleko. Ten, jak věděla, padl znovu na bedra chudáka starého Balina, a možná proto na ni hleděl tolik trpce, nýbrž nahlas si nikdy nestěžoval.

Stejně jako dnes, Odette trávila mnoho času na cimbuří nad hlavní branou Království, protože toho nyní měla, že by jej mohla rozdávat. Nasávala do kůže sluneční paprsky a přijímala klid, který tu panoval, jelikož ereborské terasy bývaly častokrát poloprázdné. Až na hlídky, samozřejmě, a také malého Gimliho, který tu nezřídka pobíhal se synem hutního mistra Trigem, společně vymýšleli všerůzné lotroviny.

Kupříkladu, ukryti za sloupem, slámkou flusali malé kamínky náhodným kolemjdoucím za krk, ti si pak určitě mysleli, že je blecha kousla. Anebo jednomu ze strážných, jenž si tu ve službě dával dvacet, pomazali podrážky kolomazí. Odette je dobře viděla, ovšem její ústa zůstala na zámek, neb se jednalo o jednoho z Dáinových mužů, se kterým se pravidelně dostávala do křížku. Několikrát se o sobě dozvěděla, že by si měla raději stoupnout do kuchyně, nejlépe ku plotně v příbytku lidském. Trpaslík, když později uslyšel hlas svého velitele, sotva vyskočil na nohy, hnedle zase seděl s naraženým zadkem a dobře mu tak.

  
Jinak tu klid doopravdy býval. Skalnímu lidu povětšinou stačil pobyt v loučemi osvětlených sálech, jenže Odette, ačkoli žila s trpaslíky a jako trpaslík byla i vychována, pořád zůstávala zpola člověkem. Potřebovala k životu denní světlo a nepokládala to za slabost. Čas od času toužila cítit slunce i vítr, horko i déšť. Terasy vnímala jako nejkrásnější místo Osamělé hory, což z místních dokázal pochopit skutečně málokdo a už vůbec ne ten, kdo bezmezně obdivoval nanejvýš pokladnici.

  
I toho dne tu seděla sama, zády opřená o vyhřátý kámen. _Skoro._ Ještě na protějším konci valu hledali soukromí Kili s Tauriel. Choulili se k jeden k druhému, tolik zaneprázdněni sami sebou, že si Odette ani nevšimli.

  
Tauriel byla další obyvatelkou Hory, kterou Odette vídala více vně kamenných stěn nežli v jejich vnitřku. Dělo se tak především tehdy, pokavaď se nehodilo, aby Kilimu stála po boku, což se ostatně nehodilo skoro nikdy. Třebaže pod ochranou prince, elfka zůstávala elfkou, nevítanou exulantkou, která čím méně bývala na očích, tím lépe.

  
Odette si kdysi myslívala, a obecně se to povídalo, že elfové mluví pouze v hádankách, prohlašují podivné citáty bez významu, nad každou myšlenkou hloubají desetiletí, a když je jim položena otázka, odpoví současně ano i ne. Tauriel taková ovšem nebyla. Možná proto se navzájem sblížily, neboť ona se podobala spíše lidem, než­ nadneseným elfům, které Odette vídala, když přes Modré hory mířili na západ do Šedých přístavů v deltě řeky Luny. Nepodobala se jim v mysli, vzezřením však ano.

Rusovláska se rozhodně nikterak nevymykala termínu Sličný lid, jímž byli tací jako ona zváni v obecné řeči. Její vlasy zářily jako zapadající slunce, lemovaly jemný obličej i dlouhou šíji, spadaly přes úzká ramena a štíhlý pas až k bokům. Ona doopravdy sličná byla, a přesto svým křehký tělem dokonale klamala. Kdo by si byl býval pomyslel, že je zdatnou lučištnicí, dokonce zdatnější než kdekterý z místních vojáků či samotný princ. V Temném hvozdu dokonce zastávala post kapitánky stráží, tudíž velmi dobré postavení na Tranduilově dvoře, ale pak se najednou ocitla zde, v Ereboru. Ve vyhnanství, jímž ji za dobré služby odměnil vlastní král jenom proto, že svých léčitelských schopností poskytla rase podle něho podřadné – smrtelné. Odette díky tomu naznala, že vděkem králové neoplývají asi obecně.

  
_Jako Yavanna a Aulë_, pomyslela si při pohledu na Kiliho se svou milou. Zelená paní a kovář, strom a kámen, tolik rozdílní a přesto tolik blízcí. Tauriel nebyla nešťastná, navzdory tomu, co ji potkalo.

Odette na chvíli zvedla oči a s mírným úsměvem, který teď nemívala na rtech často, se zadívala na ereborské havrany. Ti si jen tak kroužili ve větru vysoko nad zemí a ona jim tu volnost záviděla. Směli si prostě opustit Horu a zase se vrátit, jak se jim jenom zlíbilo. Dávní ptáci Odette odjakživa fascinovali. Díky černému peří na pohled možná zlověstní, ve skutečnosti však krotcí a inteligentní, věrní trpaslíkům po staletí. Lidé dokonce věřili, že havrani jsou posly neštěstí a hrůz, přitom neštěstí a hrůzy si často přilákali sami na svůj práh, pravda, nejenom lidé. Odette by si taky přála roztáhnout křídla a odletět, před křivdou a obavou, Thorinem i sama před sebou. Asi ne na vždy, ale na čas určitě. Nemohla to ale učinit, neb pouštět se za brány bylo nyní zakázáno.

„Dobré odpoledne,“ mužský hlas jí nedopřál dalšího přemítání.

„Dobré odpoledne,“ odpověděla tedy na pozdrav, schovala knihy do kabely a ze sedu se postavila na nohy. Fili opřel lokty o cimbuří a chvíli mlčky pozoroval krajinu. Pouze krátkou chvíli, neb se na ni v okamžení dlouze zadíval.

  
„Cos to řekla strýci, u všech hromů?“ zeptal se neformálně, takto spolu rozmlouvali běžně. Pojil je totiž blízký věk.

Odette se kousla do rtu. Thorin se patrně nepochlubil s celou pravdou, nejspíš ani Balinovi ne. Ona rovněž nechtěla mluvit. Nesvěřila se ani Bofurovi, ani Orimu. Ne zcela. Rozhodně pokaždé vynechala tu část, kdy s roztřesenými koleny stála opřená zády o stěnu a čekala na trest za svou prostořekost. Cítila se zahanbeně, neb se nechala zahnat do kouta jako kocourem stíhaná myš, jako nějaké děcko.

„Máš můj bezmezný obdiv,“ přiřítil se Kili, slyšíc hlas svého bratra, „a také mou hlubokou poklonu.“ Zazubil se a hlavu sklonil způsobem, že se nosem málem dotkl podlahy. „Takto rozhněvat Thorina jsem nedokázal za celý svůj mrzký život, a to bys viděla, jak jsem se snažil.“

Odette se zamračila. Bez takové poklony by se klidně obešla, ani svou současnu situaci nepovažovala za nikterak záviděníhodnou. Pomyslela si něco o tom, že láska patrně mlží Kiliho úsudek, či možná pobyl příliš dlouho na slunku.

„Vážně,“ navázal princ a vtiskl polibek do dlouhých vlasů elfky, „strýc zuří, hodně. Jako by měl podebraný nehet, jako by ho bolel zub.“ 

„Ukaž mi ruku, Fili,“ řekla pohotově Tauriel, jistě vycítila Odettinu neochotu k hovoru.

Světlovlasý mladík poslušně vyhrnul rukáv a odhalil stále ještě pokroucené zápěstí. Zdálo se být ale mnohem lepší, než když si jej Odette všimla poprvé – při audienci.

Rusovláska zahýbala s každým z princových prstů a potom i zakroutila očividně tuhým kloubem. „Cvičils mečem, že?“ vytkla mu, načež bez okolků přikývl. „Říkala jsem ti přece, že nejprve bys měl zkoušet jemnou motoriku. Na meč i luk také dojde, neměj strach, ale musíš býti trpělivý.“

  
„Však procvičuji, na mou věru,“ ohradil se Fili s potměšilým úsměvem, „třeba když svírám hliněné ucho a korbel pozvedám, to je potom motorika jaksepatří.“

Tauriel protočila oříškové oči. „Tohle bolí?“ zeptala se, když se rozhodla ještě prohmátnout předloktí.

  
„Ne. A i kdyby, nepřiznal bych to.“ Elfka zdvihla pohled k nebi podruhé. Fili si shrnul manžetu a podíval se do boku, na Odette. „No tak, pověz nám, čím jsi rozzlobila Thorina?“ nehodlal se vzdát své všetečnosti.

  
„Možná má jen podebraný nehet, anebo ho bolí zub,“ pokrčila rameny. Zahleděla se přes hradbu. Oba princové naklonili hlavy ke straně, jako na povel.

„Dobrá. Dobrá tedy,“ vydechla nakonec, tušíc, že jí pokoj nedají, dokavaď jim neodhalí aspoň kousek pravdy, „řekla jsem králi, že soudit hobita není správné.“   
  


Kili ohromeně vypískl. Fili se kriticky zamračil: „Tos neměla dělat.“

  
„Ale samozřejmě, že měla!“ vyhrkl mladší a dloubl bratra loktem pod žebro. „Je dobře, že podobná slova Thorin uslyšel, znovu a z dalších úst. Třeba si konečně uvědomí, jak strašlivě se mýlí, jakou chybu činí. A ty se neboj,“ povzbudivě mrkl na Odette, „však on jej Balin zase zklidní, jako vždy, a pak ti jistě odpustí.“

Mladá žena si ovšem nebyla jistá, zda o královo odpuštění vůbec stojí.

  
Fili si odkašlal: „Nevíš, co mluvíš, bratře. O chod Království se nestaráš. O nic se nestaráš. Všechen svůj čas trávíš leda na lovu anebo v posteli. S prominutím, Tauriel,“ dodal výmluvně, „ale je to tak. Ve své nevědomosti pak pokládáš za jednoduchá rozhodnutí, která ovšem jednoduchá vůbec nejsou. Vy oba příliš málo víte,“ ukázal prstem také na Odette, „o tom, co znamená být král, mít odpovědnost za zemi a lid, a přesto si troufáte strýce rychle soudit. Dělá, co může, rovněž co musí. Rozhlédněte se kolem a dívejte se pořádně,“ máchl rukou ke skalní stěně, co se jim nad hlavami tyčila skoro do oblak. „To Thorin se vydal k Ereboru. To Thorin jej pozvedl z prachu a dračího popela. To Thorin buduje město Dol,“ kývl přes cimbuří směrem k červenajícím se střechám domů, věží a hlásek na úpatí Osamělé hory. „Nemáte právo!“

  
„Ani on nemá právo,“ opáčil horlivě tmavovlasý, „stavět základy místa, které zveme domovem, na Bilbově životě či dobrém jménu! To není správné a nemá to tak být.“

  
„Nemá to tak být,“ zopakoval Fili se svěšenou hlavu. Pronášel slova, která mu očividně nedělala radost, ovšem i tak si za nimi stál. „Nýbrž to tak je. Jistá rozhodnutí, nelze nazvat jako špatná ani správná, jsou prostě jen nezbytná. Účel světí prostředky. I ty to pochopíš, bratře, jednou, až dospěješ,“ na krátko položil Kilimu ruku na rameno, poklonil se oběma ženám a pomalu odešel.

  
„Až dospěju?“ prskl za ním mladší bratr „To ty jsi rovnou starý!“

  
„A já jsem si myslela,“ podotkla Odette, „že vy dva jste vždycky zajedno.“ Jenom hleděla a došly jí veškeré argumenty.

  
„Často,“ odtušil princ, snad poprvé skleslý, postrádající jiskru v oku, „ale jak jsi sama slyšela, vždycky ne.“

  
„To je Mithrandir!“ zazněl do tíživého ticha Taurielin hlas. Elfka se nakláněla přes hradbu, s očima zacloněnýma dlaní, upírala pohled kamsi do dáli.

  
„Kdo?“ otočila Odette hlavu. Neznala to slovo, patrně pocházející ze Sindarštiny.

  
„Tharkûn,“ vysvětlil Kili, rovněž se zahleděl směrem, jímž mhouřila oči Tauriel, „Gandalf Šedý.“

Odette si pomyslela, že elfka musí mít zrak jako draví ptáci. Opravdu se od západu kdosi blížil, ale ona viděla jen tmavou siluetu postavy a koně, víc proti klesajícímu slunci nebyla schopna rozeznat. Ovšem dobře věděla, co příchod čaroděje znamená.

  
***

  
Ke svým komnatám se Odette ploužila co nejvíc neslyšně, neměla náladu nikoho potkat. A dařilo se jí. Ona totiž nedupala jako mnozí trpaslíci, již byli slyšet na sto honů díky okovaným botám, které povětšinou nosili. Odette nejraději obouvala jezdecké čižmy, šité z hovězí kůže a opatřené měkkou podrážkou, právě kvůli které dokázala našlapovat tiše jako kočka na římse.

  
Cestou rozjímala, ostatně jako poslední dobou pořád. Potom najednou, byl to pouhý mžik… Zpoza ohbí, kde se chodba stáčela do nižších pater, ve světle pochodně se mihl stín. Zatřásla hlavou, neboť se to zdálo býti k neuvěření, v těch místech přece nikdo nestál. _Asi začíná blouznit_.

Pokračovala tedy prostě dál a sotva zašla za roh, něco do ní vrazilo. Odette se skácela k zemi a až tam si plně uvědomila, že vlastně nikoho neviděla a nevidí ani teď. Ovšem pod sebou jasně cítila zmítající se tělo a hlasitě vyjekla. Zato neviditelný ani nehlesl, snažil se rychle vyprostit.

Odette máchla rukou do vzduchu a jako kdyby samo, vklouzlo jí cosi do dlaně. Po hmatu hádala, že možná kotník. Rychle natáhla i druhou paži, aby to stvoření udržela pevněji. Hrabalo se a plížilo, ovšem velmi opatrně, jako by jí v žádném případě nechtělo nakopnout. Určitě se molo prát sveřepěji, neb bylo velké jistě jako trpaslík. „Co jsi zač?!“ sykla s namáhavým výdechem. Třeštila oči do prázdna a křečovitě tiskla prsty, které jí potem začaly klouzat. Obě ruce sjely níž, ona nahmatala bosé chodidlo a na něm… _chlupy?_ „Pane Pytlíku?“ zalapala nevěřícně po dechu.


	10. Bilbovo tajemství

Rázně kráčeli chodbou, až dost rázně, řekl by, jelikož Bilba ukrutně bolelo koleno. „Neublížila jste si?“ zeptal se stále ještě vyplašené mladé ženy, i když bylo jasně patrné, že neublížila. Ostatně, to on se střetl s kamennou podlahou, což rozhodně nebylo to samé ani podobné, jako upadnout doma v Kraji na trávou porostlé, měkké zahrádce. Nýbrž on byl přece hobit, pan Bilbo Pytlík, vážený a slušný muž, vychovaný ke zdvořilosti za všech okolností, tím spíš, když šlo o zdvořilost vůči dámě.

Otočila se. Otáčela se každou chvíli, jistě se bála, že by mohl zase zmizet. To Bilba samozřejmě napadlo, jenže tak by svou situaci nevylepšil, ba právě naopak.

  
„Vůbec ne,“ zakroutila hlavou Thorinova pobočnice, „vy jste si ale pěkně natloukl.“ Koukla na jeho sedřené předloktí, které si provizorně ovázal kapesníkem. No, kapesníkem, byl to spíš jen šedý, plátěný čtverec, nijak obroubený, natož vyšívaný, ale pořád lepší nežli nic, jako během výpravy. Hobit mohl užívat pěknější, i takové mu zde opatřili, ale tento kapesník byl hlavně památkou. Věnoval mu jej Gandalf, dříve než zmizel. Bylo tomu dávno, přesně v den, kdy čaroděj Bilbovi sliboval, že se všechno v dobré obrátí, však teď už ani neodpovídal na dopisy.

Hobita občas přepadaly trýznivé myšlenky, jestli se starému kouzelníkovi nemohlo přihodit něco zlého. Zdali je vůbec ještě naživu. Tehdy, když se loučili, působil ustaraný, a jediným důvodem jistě nebyla Thorinova paličatost či trpasličí zákony. Vzpomínal, jak Gandalf tenkrát nadnesl cosi o tom, že místa, na která se právě chystá, jdou místa velmi zlá a nebezpečná. Bilbo se o přítele bál mnohem víc než o sebe.

Prohrábl si vlasy, které mu nyní sahaly až na ramena, a proto je nosil na zátylku stažené tepanou sponou, vyrobenou a darovanou od Bifura. Nebylo divu. Vždyť lazebníka naposledy navštívil ještě v Hobitíně, jen pár dní před tím, než na zeleně lakované dveře Dna Pytle zaklepala partička neočekávaných hostí.

  
„To nic není,“ mávl zdravou rukou, i když ne hned, jelikož se na okamžik zamyslel. „Kam to vůbec jdeme?“ Bilbovi nebylo zrovna po chuti, že si jen tak vykračuje v místech, kde by bez doprovodu stráží neměl být.

  
„To ještě nevím,“ žena se otočila zas, promnula si bradu, „což ovšem neznamená, že se máte ploužit jako spráskaný pes. Pojďte, pane Pytlíku, půjdete přede mnou, ať na vás raději vidím. No tak, honem.“ Mluvila šeptem, leč důrazně, rozhlížela se po chodbách, díky Valar prázdným. „A to vám povídám, neopovažuje se znovu ztratit!“

  
Bilbo poslechl, protože co jiného mu zbývalo, v hlavě jen jednu, jedinou myšlenku, a to uchránit své tajemství. Tajemství, o kterém se nikdo nesměl dozvědět. Nenápadně si pohladil kapsu své sametové, hobití vestičky a usilovně přemýšlel, jak se jen vymluvit, protože mu bylo jasné, že ona se bude ptát. _Ona, Thorinova pravá ruka_, zabědoval půlčík v myšlenkách nad svou do nebe volající neopatrností.

Pokukoval po tunelech, kterými jej vedla. Erebor už trochu znal, a proto se mu zdálo, že nemíří do křídla, kde má král své komnaty, či kde se nachází trůnní sál. Oddechl si ale jenom málo, neb nevěřil v žádné dobré znamení v celém tomto obrovitém průšvihu.

  
_Co ona vlastně může vědět o hobitech?_ přemítal. Možná by bylo užitečné vymyslet si, že prostě podědil pár zvláštních schopností po… třeba po své bábě. Co by ne? Umění stát se neviditelným, které se proplétá rodem Pytlíků po generace. Ano, to by dávalo smysl. Kdo by vzal na výpravu půlčíka, který není ničím výjimečný? Který umí nanejvýš péct výtečné záviny a namíchat čajové lístky v tom nejlahodnějším poměru… _Dobrý plán._ Minimálně do doby, než vymyslí lepší.

  
„Pšt, stůjte,“ hrklo v Bilbovi, zastavil u paty schodiště a špicoval citlivé, hobití uši. Odette do něj málem vrazila, znovu. „Promiňte,“ pootevřel ústa v soustředění, „zdá se mi, že někoho slyším.“ Hrdlo se mu stahovalo zděšením, hned vzápětí si totiž uvědomil, že onen hlas zná. Zřetelně rozeznal tón podobný burácení hromu – Dwalina.

Bilbovi se roztřásla kolena, protože pokud měl doteď šanci se ze všeho vylhat, tak ta právě umřela. Jak se hovor přibližoval, sílila i jeho panika. Neměl sebemenších pochyb, že zrovna Dwalin, nejloajálnější trpaslík v celé Středozemi, ten jej jistojistě popadne za límec a odvleče králi k přímo nohám. A potom se všechno provalí… Potom najdou prsten a vezmou si jej. _Milášek._ Z pouhé představy mu bylo na omdlení. Musel riskovat.

  
Otočil se na patě a šedomodrýma očima úpěnlivě prosil tmavovlasou ženu: „Později vám všechno vysvětlím, slibuji.“ Sáhl do kapsy a zmizel.

  
„Pytlíku!“ zasyčela Odette a vylekaně zamrkala. I paže natáhla před sebe a máchala jimi kolem sebe. On raději ty ruce chytil, jelikož kdyby ji takto viděli, okamžitě by ji označili za blázna, a kdoví, jak je v Ereboru s blázny nakládáno.

  
„Dobrotivá Yavanno, hlavně nekřičte,“ zašeptal, když ucítil, jak tmavovláska leknutím nadskočila, „já jsem stále zde. Prosím vás, neprozraďte mě. Moc vás prosím.“ Třebaže s očima navrch hlavy, pomalu, váhavě přikývla.

  
„Tak pojďte za mnou,“ špitla jenom chvíli před tím, než je skutečně minul Dwalin a s ním další dva trpaslíci, dle zbroje laděné do safírové vojáci Ereboru. Velitel zamručel cosi, jež měl být asi pozdrav, a šel dál bez nejmenšího podezření. Bilbo, ukrytý ve stínech, si oddechl tak hlasitě, až se za ním ohlédla způsobem, jako by jej mohla vidět.

Vystoupali ještě o patro výš a Odette zastavila u dvoukřídlých dveří. „Tady. Jděte dovnitř,“ otevřela, chvíli vyčkala, a pak vešla sama. Dřív, než cokoli jiného, rozsvítila všechny pochodně a půlčík si pomyslel, že by bylo asi moudřejší nejprve zamknout petlici. To udělala hned poté. Stoupla si těsně před kliku, jako by se bála, že Bilbo někam uteče, což vůbec neměl v úmyslu. Hobit si uvnitř kapsy stáhl prsten a zjevil se poblíž velkého, kulatého stolu s křesly kolem dokola.

  
„Malá jednací síň,“ vysvětlila mladá žena a přistoupila blíž, „zde zasedá Rada pánů pod Horou. Skoro bez výjimek z rána, a teď už je dost pozdě, neměl by sem nikdo přijít.“ Půlčík už o tomto místě slýchal, od Bofura, který sem byl nucen docházet, nutno říct, že značně znechucený. Co ovšem nedokázal pochopit, proč tuto síň nazývají malou, když je ve skutečnosti větší než celá jeho hobití nora, a to vlastnil jednu z největších a také nejpřepychovějších nor v celém Kraji. _Inu, Království pod Horou_, připomněl si, poněvadž zde bylo vše až nesmyslně obrovské.

  
„Snad máte pravdu, konec konců, vy jste pobočnicí krále, vy musíte mít přehled o veškerém zdejším dění.“ Bilbo se otáčel kolem dokola, aby si prohlédl ohněm osvětlený sál. „Při všech Valar, to je nádhera!“ V momentě jako by zapomněl na veškeré své šlamastyky, neboť si právě všiml velkolepé rytiny mapy Středozemě, jež překrývala skoro celou stěnu za jakýmsi leštěným křeslem, zhotoveným příhodně ze zlata. To křeslo mělo býti asi trůn, kde jistě usedal Thorin, když promlouval ke svým rádcům. _Nepochybně_. Ovšem on měl oči jen pro ten pozoruhodný obraz na zdi. Mapy miloval odmalička, a tato byla úchvatná. Jaktěživ neviděl nic tak detailně ztvárněného, umělecky vyvedeného a… překrásného. Dokonce i legenda byla psána tekutým stříbrem a značky Ereboru, i všech jeho kolonií, představovaly drahé kameny velikosti dlaně vysokého muže. Půlčík, jakožto zkušený kartograf, sice tušil, že některé z nich už v dnešním světě najít nelze, ale i přesto, ta mapa byla… „Fascinující,“ dokončil nahlas své myšlenky.

  
„Jako celý Erebor,“ poznamenala Odette, pak mu dopřála ještě moment k nerušenému kochání.

„Erebor, který jste si, neviděn a nepozorován, jistě dobře prohlédl, nemám pravdu, pane Pytlíku?“ navázala hned po krátké odmlce, a to přímo bez okolků, rovnou k věci. Nakonec, byla to trpaslice, i když ne tak úplně, ty takto jednaly, stejně jako jejich muži. Impulzivnost a temperament skalního národa Bilbo nesčetněkrát pocítil jednak během putování, a potom i později, zde. Znovu stanul chlupatýma nohama pevně na zemi a padla na něj tíseň. Ačkoli nechtěl být tak nápadný, strnul a napjal ramena, což nebylo vůbec dobré, pokavaď mínil lhát. Musel, jelikož byl nucen promluvit.

  
„Nuže, pane Pytlíku, nastal čas,“ ruce složené na prsou, žena ťukala prsty o vlastní loket. „Čas na to povědět mi, copak to skrýváte po kapsách?“

  
„Nic,“ zakroutil hlavou tak zhurta, až to muselo být komické. „Po kapsách vůbec nic,“ nuceně se zasmál, „avšak někteří z hobitů oplývají jistými schopnostmi, které…“

  
„Nelžete mi!“ skočila mu prudce do řeči. „Viděla jsem, jak si tam saháte. Jistě máte nějaký předmět, jež vám umožňuje skrýt se ve stínech. Nepokoušejte se dělat ze mě hlupačku, nebo začnu litovat, že jsem se vás vůbec kdy zastala.“

Bilbo otevřel ústa dokořán a úplně zapomněl překrýt si je dlaní, což by se rozhodně hodilo, neboť tímto způsobem zírali jen hobité mdlejšího rozumu, mezi které se rozhodně neřadil. „Zastala?“

„Ano, pane Pytlíku, právě kvůli vám jsem nyní v králově nemilosti! Hájila jsem vaše činy i vaši čest a sama se tím dostala do problémů. Valar jsou mi svědkem, že mým úmyslem není a nebylo prozradit vás, ani vám brát to cosi,“ neurčité zagestikulovala rukama, „co přede mnou schováváte ve vestě, ať už se jedná o cokoli. Já jen prostě potřebuji pochopit, co se tady děje. Dlužíte mi pravdu.“

  
„Vážně?“ zarděl se půlčík a sklopil zrak. Právě si připadal neskonale hloupě, za to, že lhal jako nezřízený. „Vážně jste se s Thorinem přela kvůli mně? To jste neměla dělat.“ _Neměla_, zrovna jako všichni ti, kteří se mínili stavět králi na odpor. Nicméně on si to nikdy nepřál, neb mu na přátelích až příliš záleželo. Nejlepších přátelích, které kdy v životě měl.

Ačkoli byl Bilbo vězněm, necítil se v Hoře tak úplně nešťastný. Po Kraji se mu stýskalo nesmírně, to ano, jenže tam na něj nikdo nečekal. Nikdo tam nemyslel na podivínského, starého mládence, který nejraději svačil sám. Jedině snad Lobélie Pytlíková, jakožto první v zástupu dědiců, ta si jistě už teď brousila zuby na kazetu stříbrných příborů, malovaný porcelánový servis a mnoho dalších věcí, které při každé nevítané návštěvě mlsně okukovala. To až zde, daleko na východ od domova, Bilbo získal pocit, že je druhými brán vážně, tedy alespoň některými, a že něco dokázal. Tím spíš jemu drazí trpaslíci museli žít své životy, tady v Ereboru, po kterém tak dlouho toužili, a to bez ohledu na… osud jednoho malého půlčíka. Ten byl až příliš malicherný v kontextu událostí, jež staly a musely stát. 

Navíc, možná sice pošetile, hobit stále doufal, že ještě není zatracen. Rukou zašátral v kapse sametové vesty. Když potom rozevřel dlaň, odhalil pravdu ženě stojící naproti, neboť i jí uvěřil. Špičkami prstů pohladil jednoduchý zlatý kroužek, který ho fascinoval stejně jako tenkrát poprvé. Připadalo mu to zvláštní, ba až nesmyslné, ale prsten jako by k němu patřil. Přijít o něj by bolelo stejně, jako přijít třeba o ruku.

  
„Tak to je ono?“ zeptala se udiveně. „Tento prstýnek způsobil vaši neviditelnost?“ Cukla koutky, jako by jí to připadalo komické.

  
Přikývl, ale hned nato se jej zmocnil divný pocit. Odette přistoupila až příliš blízko, skoro se špičkami bot dotýkala bosých hobitích chodidel, naklonila se jen kousek nad jeho dlaň. „To díky němu jste přelstil draka?“ Přikývl podruhé a nasucho polkl. „Vypadá úplně… obyčejný a přitom je tak… tak krásný,“ vydechla hlasem tentokrát zastřeným, s pohledem podobným tomu, který už Bilbo viděl. Který jej děsil tehdy jako dnes. Takový pohled měl Thorin, když bloumal pokladnicí celé dny. Natáhla ruku.

  
„Ne!“ vypískl, zatnul prsty a uskočil dozadu. Byl dokonce odhodlán se prát, ano, klidně i se ženou, naštěstí to nebylo nutné. Jakmile se totiž vzdálil, Odette potřásla hlavou a její výraz se stal znovu normálním. Možná se i zastyděla, dle zarudlých lící, a vzdálenost mezi jejich těly učinila opět bezpečnou. Půlčík by lhal znovu, kdyby tvrdil, že se mu výrazně neulevilo.

  
„Odkud jej máte?“ zeptala hlasem rovněž obvyklým. „Dal vám ho čaroděj, viďte? Na ochranu?“

  
„Ne. Našel jsem ho,“ zakroutil hlavou pořád ještě vykulený Bilbo. „Vím, že je na mě prohlíženo jako na zloděje a zrádce, ale přísahám, ten prsten jsem skutečně našel,“ dodal, protože si uvědomil, jak banálně musí právě znít a také, že je nejvyšší čas splnit svůj slib a splatit svůj dluh. Počal tedy vysvětlovat.

Vyprávěl o dobrodružství v Mlžných horách, kterak se zničehonic pod nohama třinácti trpaslíků a jednoho hobita propadla podlaha jeskyně, v níž našli úkryt před bouří silnou tak, že šlo jenom těžko popsat ji způsobem, který by nebudil dojem naprostého výmyslu. Jak ostatní padli do zajetí a jenom on se dostal až do temných chodeb, hluboko pod povrchem země. Odette se při těch slovech znatelně otřásla a Bilbo se ani nedivil. Také by se nejspíš třásl, pokud by poslouchal podobný příběh. Navázal řeč a hovořil o podivuhodném tvoru, co si říkal Glům. O stvoření tak nezvyklém, že o něm nikdy předtím neslyšel a dokonce ani nečetl v encyklopediích či lexikonech bájných bytostí, které podědil po předcích z Bralovské strany. Zmínil i hru v hádanky, jíž vyhrál jen díky mazanosti, bezpochyby rovněž Bralovské. Mluvil i o tom, jak Glům odmítl dodržet svůj slib, obvinil Bilba z loupeže, pak se po něm sápal, načež on utíkal neznámo kam. O kouzelném zlatém kroužku, který ze špíny a bahna sebral vlastně náhodou, a náhodou ještě větší jej navlékl na prst a poprvé zmizel. Jak ušetřil život osamělého Glůma a nikdy toho nezalitoval, a možná právě díky tomu jej milostivá Yavanna, jež ctí a miluje každého tvora, pomohla vyvést z tmavých tunelů a dokonce mu dopřála shledat se se zbytkem družiny.

Když už tak rozmlouval, prozradil rovněž, že prsten potom nasadil ještě mnohokrát. V Temném hvozdu, kde přelstil hejno pavouků velkých skoro jako statný býk. V lesním sídle krále elfů Tranduila, kde trpaslíky z žalářů vyvedl. V pokladnici Ereboru, kterou tehdy ještě strážil Šmak, a nakonec i v případech, kdy už se mu přidělená komnata zdála těsná stejně jako opravdová celá. Nebo pokavaď stráž, co mu za krk dýchala vždy, když mínil pokoj opustit, už byla skoro k nesnesení. „Je to užitečná věcička,“ poklepal si na kapsu, kde byl znovu v bezpečí a skrytý jeho _Milášek_. „Kdepak čaroděj,“ mávl ještě rukou na znamení, že ten s prstenem nemá vůbec, ale vůbec nic společného.

  
„Čaroděj,“ zvedla Odette oči, jako by se právě na něco rozpomněla „patrně právě teď vjíždí na zdejší nádvoří. Tauriel ho viděla v dáli přijíždět.“

  
„Gandalf je tady?“ Bilbo rozzářil ustarané čelo, srdce mu vyskočilo skoro do krku. Dnešek, řekl si, snad nakonec nebude tak špatný den. „To jsem rád,“ usmál se, a to velice spokojeným způsobem.

  
„Rád?“ otázala se Odette očividně překvapená. „Bilbo?! Víte vy vůbec, co příchod čaroděje znamená?“

  
„Samo,“ přikývl, ač nechápal tu náhlou naléhavost, „že teď konečně skončí celá moje patálie.“

  
„Houby skončí!“ chytila se tmavovláska za hlavu. „Tím vaše patálie teprve začíná, pane Pytlíku. Příchod Tharkûna znamená soud a soud znamená rozsudek. Rozsudek, slyšíte?!“ Dívala se upřeně a chvíli závažně mlčela. Možná i zadržovala dech, což Bilbovi přišlo trochu legrační, neb Thorin, když se na něj zlobil během putování, dělával to samé. Zadržoval dech. Ovšem nechtěl se té ženě smát. Nakonec to co říkala, vlastně k smíchu vůbec nebylo.

„Ale naštěstí,“ mluvila pomalu, „ještě není všechno ztraceno. Dnes jste se chystal utéct, že ano? To je asi nejchytřejší řešení celého toho vašeho… _problému_. Máte prsten, právě v něm je vaše naděje. Utečte, pane Pytlíku! Bez obžalovaného nebude soud a bez soudu ani trest. Utečte.“

  
„Já jsem nechtěl utíkat!“ rozkřikl se Bilbo, jelikož se cítil dotčený. „A utíkat nechci ani v budoucnu. Vůbec!“

  
„Tiše!“ okřikla jej Odette a on si uvědomil, že v tomto případě má pravdu – kdokoli mohl jít zrovna okolo. Avšak pouze v tomto případě.

„Nechcete?!“ pokračovala další naléhavou otázkou. „Ale měl byste! Nejste snad spokojený s tím, že vám hlava stále sedí na krku? Co koukáte jako vyoraná ponrava? Myslíte si snad, že trpasličí právo je shovívavé? Není, milý příteli, naopak je kruté a nelítostné – ke zrádcům zvlášť. Uvědomte si, že vy jste sebral Arcikam samotnému králi, nikoli kuchařkám šunku z kuchyně. Hrozí vám nejvyšší trest, hrome!“

Bilbo jen unaveně zakroutil hlavou, jelikož své pohnutky byl nucen vysvětlovat už nesčetněkrát, stále a pořád dokola, i po takové době. „Já nechci utíkat jako zbabělec,“ řekl, protože se jím opravdu necítil být. Prsten nebyl zdaleka tím jediným, co našel ve skřetích tunelech. Našel tam rovněž odvahu, o které by se mu nikdy dříve ani nesnilo, a proto si ji hodlal opatrovat za každou cenu. Ta totiž nebyla typická pro hobity, kteří rádi sedávají v křesle s nohama opěrnýma o lenošku, či lenoší na zápraží a příběhy o světě znají jenom z doslechu. Zato jeho příběhy se proměnily ve skutečnost. Sám před sebou by poklesl, pokud by vzal nohy na ramena, neboť tím by akorát tak doznal svou vinu. A Bilbo se cítil nevinný.

Veškeré své skutky, odchodem z domova počínaje a konče doznáním tehdy na hradbách, všechny by zopakoval tisíckrát znova, pokud by to bylo třeba. Bez ohledu na příkoří, kterých se nakonec dočkal. „Musím přece očistit své jméno a dobrou pověst,“ navázal po poměrně dlouhém zamyšlení. „Pokud to má býti před soudem, budiž, učiním to tam. Neodpustím, aby se o mně navždy vyprávělo jako o zrádci, který než aby důsledkům svých činů čelil s hrdostí, bojácně před nimi utekl. Chápete?“ zeptal se, i když viděl, že nejspíš nechápe. Odette totiž jenom těžce vydechla a zrak sklopila k zemi.

  
„Nechápete,“ odtušil tedy sám, „nechápete zrovna jako ostatní.“ Nebyla první, kdo mu nutil útěk jako řešení. Bofur s tím přestal teprve nedávno, Ori pochopil o něco dřív, ale o to více býval urputný. Kili konečně přestal vymýšlet šílené plány, které zahrnovaly třeba i jízdu na jednom z těch hrozivých, rohatých zvířat, která trpaslíci chovali. Dokonce i Balin, i když nepřímo, mu nejednou naznačil, že strach z trestu není hanba a předejít mu přirozený pud, kterému by se nakonec nikdo nedivil. A to nejzvláštnější přišlo nedávno: „Ani Thorin mě nechápal, když za mnou tůhle byl.“

  
„Cože?“ zvedla Odette hlavu. „Král vás navštívil?“

Bilbo se hořce pousmál nad takovou absurditou. „Ano,“ přikývl, „přišel, abychom si promluvili beze svědků. Stejně jako vy, představte si tu ironii, přesvědčoval mě k útěku před ním samotným.“ Toho dne už kdoví kolikrát, hobit zakroutil hlavou. „Prý mě nebude stíhat, pokud potají, nepozorovaně odejdu. No děkuji pěkně, jaká štědrost… Jenže já jsem mu řekl,“ vypjal hruď, protože byl na svá slova pyšný. Tím spíš, že oponovat Thorinovi bylo neskonale těžké, jeho pohled jako by ho vždycky tlačil k zemi a činil ještě menším. „Že odejdu teprve tehdy, až mě zprostí obvinění.“   
  


„Co král na to?“ zeptala se Odette, netajíc se údivem.

  
„Hádejte. Nejprve mi zkusil nabídnout nějaké zlato,“ ušklíbl se půlčík nevesele, „a pak se urazil. V urážení, v tom on býval vždycky přeborník, ale to nevadí. Teď alespoň vím, že mi nechce ublížit, ne doopravdy. Viděl jsem to v jeho očích, dávných očích, kterýma vždy starostlivě kontroloval celou družinu. Říká mi to srdce,“ přiložil si Bilbo ruku ke hrudi, „a i rozum. Je to tak, paní,“ dodal, když uviděl, že pochybnosti Odette neopouští, ba právě naopak „rozum též.“

  
„Rozum?“ opáčila žena hnedka, a to velmi skepticky. „Možná pobyt v Hoře nesvědčí vašim schopnostem přemýšlet a domýšlet se – bez urážky. Poraďte se ještě s čarodějem, neboť ti bývají velmi moudří, a znovu o králově nabídce uvažujete, prosím vás. Není špatná, lepší nežli plané naděje.“

Bilbo přikývl, přestože byl skálopevně rozhodnut. Thorina už stihl poznat natolik, aby věděl, že on není muž planých řečí ani plytkých gest. Ústupek, který udělal, jej musel stát notnou dávku sebezapření, a proto by jej neučinil jenom tak. Možná… možná přátelství, které kdysi vzniklo, ještě neshořelo úplně.

  
„Bilbo,“ oslovila ho Odette ještě naposledy, těsně než opustila síň, pro oči nevědoucích sama, „kdy přesně za vámi král přišel? Pamatujete se?“

  
„No zdali,“ odvětil hobit potichu, i když nerozuměl, k čemu jí to bude, „jsou to teprve dva dny. Záleží na tom?“

  
„Záleží…“ pravila a její oči, které se mu zdály mnohem více smutné nežli tenkrát v Balinově pracovně, jako by se alespoň trochu rozzářily, „mně na tom velice záleží.“


	11. Jako ereborští havrani

„Toto donesla služebná Kathala, Výsosti.“ Balin natáhl ruku před sebe a podával králi malý svitek bez pečeti. „Není to prý poprvé, kdy se šíří Horou něco podobného,“ dodal na vysvětlenou a zatvářil se lítostivě.

Thorin lístek převzal, netrpělivě rozvinul a potichu četl: _Král, jenž vládne po zásluze jiných, není pravý král…_

Pamflet měl viditelně otřepané konce, což působilo, jako by jej někdo odtrhl z většího kusu pergamenu. Jako by jich vyrobili více. Zamračil se, naprosto jistý, že skutečně vyrobili. Dnešní útržek nebyl první ani jediný, který se mu dostal do rukou, jen se Balinovi zatím nesvěřil. Thorin už četl i takovou nehoráznost, jež dokonce zpochybňovala legitimitu jeho samotného a rovněž sestry Dís, jakožto pokrevních potomků krále Thráina. Znovu se zadíval na ohmataný svitek: _Kdoví, kolikerýma rukama již prošel, kolik pochybnosti zasel do myslí lidu_. _Jeho lidu! _ Vždyť ta i králi samotnému občas klíčila v hlavě, doslova jako cizopasná rostlina.

„Zmetci! Zatracení zmetci!“ ulevil si alespoň a být sám, použil by daleko peprnějších výrazů. Vskutku se nabízel jeden velmi trefný o synech, z nepočestných matek pocházejících. Pergamen zmačkal v dlani a znechuceně hodil do ohně. _Kéž ho stráví plameny, stejně jako toho, kdo ho napsal._

  
„Je to do nebe volající neúcta, Výsosti,“ pokračoval bělovlasý trpaslík, „a bude tomu učiněna přítrž. Bude… “

  
„Samozřejmě, že bude!“ zavrčel král skrze zaťaté čelisti. „Až zjistím, kdo za takovou hanebností stojí, přijde bez milosti o hlavu.“

  
„Výsosti,“ začal znovu rádce, tentokrát velmi opatrně, „Nori se domnívá, a jak i vy sám dobře víte, Nori se v pochybné společnosti pohybuje jako ryba v tůni, jako jestřáb v oblacích…“

  
„Zkrať to, Baline,“ sykl Thorin rozladěně. „Co Nori vyslídil tentokrát?“

  
Starý trpaslík si nahlas odkašlal: „Zdráhám se to vůbec vyslovit, můj pane, ale to k lordu Dáinovi ukazují jisté explikace… Rozumějte, v dobách, kdy pod Horou nikdo nevládl, ruce pána Železných hor byly volnější, a proto možná… Nelze úplně vyloučit, že… “

  
„Ne,“ namítl rázně mladší muž, „Nori se mýlí a ty též. Můj bratranec je koruně věrný. Sic někdy hubatý, až mám chuť poslat jej domů, ať si vlastní ženě káže a ne svému králi, ale on prostě _je_ věrný. Jsem si jist.“ A jist si opravdu byl. Pokud jej zradili a zrazovali cizí, tím už se nemínil nechávat zaskočit. Ovšem muž, králi kdysi drahý jako bratr, stejná krev? U Mahala, takovýmto zvěstem věřit nechtěl. Thorin se bezcílně prošel komnatou, jako šelma v kleci lapená. „Služebná pravíš? Kathala?“ přejel si pravicí krátký vous. „Budu s ní chtít promluvit. Dnes. Anebo raději zítra. Co tam máš dál, Baline?“

Bělovlasý se zhluboka nadechl: „Včerejšího podvečera, Gandalf Šedý zavítal do síní Ereboru.“

Král zastavil v půli kroku a stáhl rty do tenké bílé linky. _Čaroděj _– ten tady ještě scházel…

„Přeje si s vámi promluvit, Výsosti, a rovněž se táže, zda by směl navštívit pana Pytlíka.“

  
Trpaslík se zprudka otočil, až dlaní promáchl vzduch: „Zloděje nechť navštíví dle libosti, alespoň uvidí, že držím své slovo, ale slyšení ne. Ne dnes a ani zítra ne. Tharkûnovi vzkaž mým jménem, že s jeho příchodem nebylo počítáno, tudíž musí býti trpělivý.“ Thorin samozřejmě tušil směr, jakým se bude ubírat rokovaní s čarodějem, ale právě teď neměl sebemenší náladu poslouchat další hněv a další výčitky. Nadto, na dnešek měl jiné plány přichystané.   
  


„Přeji si promluvit se svou pobočnicí. Dej pro ni poslat, nejlépe ihned,“ řekl a Balin raději odvrátil tvář, aby tak neuměle skryl překvapení naprosto očividné.

Král samozřejmě zamýšlel vyčkávat tak dlouho, dokud Odette sama nepřijde s hlavou skloněnou. Než sama požádá o prominutí neuvážených slov. To by se ostatně podobalo králi a vlastně i _jemu_. Představoval si, jak by jí pak velkoryse prominul a ona, zajisté, by mu vděkem padla k nohám. Ano, tak by jistě stálo v knize, pokud by takovou někdo psal, nicméně skutečnost se zdála býti značně odlišná. Ještěrka nepřišla po mnoho dní a Thorin pochyboval, že tak v nejbližší době učiní. Ovšem, už nastal čas vyřešit tuto zapeklitou záležitost. Vůbec ne proto, že Dáin s Dwalinem kudy chodili, tudy trousili obvyklé, stupidní připomínky o své nedávné pravdě, to on sám nesmírně toužil znovu ji uvidět. Překonal dokonce i obavu, že po tom co se přihodilo, v krásné, bledé tváři shledá leda nenávist. Koutkem oka zabloudil k místu, kde onehdy stála zděšená. Jako by ji tam viděl, každý den. A litoval, každý den.

  
„Paní Odette se nenachází v Hoře,“ namítl starý muž. Opatrně, jak ostatně mluvil celou dobu a Thorin teď už věděl proč.

  
„Jak to, že není v Hoře?! Kde tedy je?!“ rozčílil se, přestože Balin za nic nemohl. Znovu se zprudka ohlédl. „Opustila snad Erebor?!“ Od samých konečků prstů cítil, že on jindy vyrovnaný, právě teď panikaří jako malý kluk. Pocit beznaděje jej zasypal tak rychle a náhle, jako když se utrhne nad průsmykem lavina. _Odette opustila Erebor_, zopakoval si v duchu, aby byl vůbec schopen uvěřit. A kvůli čemu? Kvůli němu! Protože to on na ni křičel jako smyslů zbavený. Protože to on ji chtěl… _U Mahala!_ Nikdy dříve nevztáhl ruku na ženu. Nejspíš proto, že na jiných jen pramálo záleželo. Někdy si nepamatoval ani jejich jména, natož aby se zajímal, co asi mají v hlavách. Stačilo, že tělo zahřály a z lože odehnaly samotu. Víc jim nikdy nenabídl, a ani nikdy neslíbil, přestože některé zarytě tvrdily opak. Proto později upřednostňoval služby placené, které ho velkopansky ušetřily křiku, ženských slz i zbytečného vysvětlování. Ale hlavně, hlavně jej ušetřily citů. Obchod byl jednoduchý, _jednodušší_… cena, zboží, platba… dohoda a nic víc! Jenže Odette, malá, drzá tmavovláska, ta mu jednoduchých řešení nedopřávala. Kdyby byla mužem – posteskl si, ne poprvé – při by vyřešili mečem. Muž by prostě skončil v rukou felčara, anebo hrobníka. Možná by v nich Thorin skončil sám, však i to se zdálo lepší, nežli ve dne v noci dumat nad způsobem, jak s dostatečnou hrdostí promluvit k ženě, na jejímž mínění mu naopak záleželo velmi.

  
„Ne, Thorine, neopustila Erebor,“ odpověděl Balin tónem skoro otcovským. Králi v tu ránu spadl ze srdce kámen velikosti koňské hlavy, ale jenom proto, aby jej vzápětí nahradil další. „Jen si vyjela na projížďku. Strážní viděli, jak míří podél řeky na jih.“

  
„Sama?!“ Ke králově panice se přidala i úzkost. „Copak neví, že jsem to zakázal?! Copak neví, že je to nebezpečné?!“

  
„Prý si nedala říct… Thorine,“ oslovil jej znovu starý trpaslík, znovu měkce, „paní Odette není hloupá ani lehkovážná, dozajista se nevydala nikterak daleko. Určitě nebude zbytečně riskovat a nepustí se dál, než na pláně před Horou. Rovněž věřím, že se jistě vrátí do setmění, ještě s těmi svými strachy…“ pousmál se na kratičký moment. „Navíc, Výsosti, Dáinův oddíl dnes brzy z rána prohledal celou oblast až k Dlouhému jezeru, nikde ani stopy po ničem, jež by mohlo býti nebezpečné, byť jen zdánlivě. Muže vedl Lothór, však víte, ten horlivý mladík. Dokonce se sám ještě vracel skoro od brány, neboť se rozpomenul, že zůstala bez kontroly ještě jedna jeskyně.“

  
„Ty říkáš horlivý,“ ucedil Thorin, který se rozhodně neuklidnil, „já pravím slizký jako elfské lejno je tento Dáinův patolízal!“

  
Balin se zatvářil vědoucně: „To máte těžké, Výsosti. Lothór je levobočkem železnohorského senešala Lorna. Otec jej uznal teprve nedávno, nejspíš až tehdy, kdy mu došlo, že jiné potomky už ve svém věku nezplodí. Inu, chlapec se teď chce pochopitelně ukázat a stoupnout v očích svého pána Dáina, do jehož služeb se tím pádem dostal, tak si na neohroženého hraje.“

  
„Otec měl kluka uznat ve chvíli, kdy se narodil, a ne až teď, kdy už jednou nohou v hrobě stojí!“ štěkl král rozhořčený čím dál víc. Balin mu dal za pravdu, byť jen pouhým pohledem.

Thorin nikdy nedokázal pochopit ten póvl, jímž se jeho bratranec s oblibou obklopoval… _K sakru!_ Žádný zhrzený kluk ani lehkovážná holka, nikdo se nebude toulat sám navzdory jeho rozkazům! „Nechť připraví mého koně, Baline! Koně, psy a vytrvalého havrana.“

Král sáhl jen po lehké, kožené zbroji, aby zbytečně zvíře netížil. Za opasek vsunul dvojici dýk s dlouhou čepelí. Nemeškal, nemyslíc na nic jiného, než že Odette je teď někde venku, sama. Lhostejno, že je slunečný den. Kdoví, jaké nekalé živly se mohou potloukat v těchto krajinách, a nejen to. Vlci a medvědi, též i jiná zvěř je schopna kobylu splašit a způsobit, že žena lehká jako moucha snadno vyletí ze sedla. Rovněž, srdce mu vynechalo několik tepů, pro dívku samotnou a pohlednou, cesty zajisté skýtají i jiná nebezpečenstva, než jenom zuby a drápy divokých šelem. Kéž má sebou meč, problesklo králi hlavou, a nejlépe i nůž dobře ukrytý pod šatstvem. Kéž to všechno umí použít.

  
„Výsosti…?“ Balin ten cvrkot sledoval s ústy dokořán.

  
„Dáinovi věřím,“ dodal Thorin na vysvětlenou, třebaže nic vysvětlovat nemusel, „jeho mužům ne.“

  
***

  
Tmavovlasý trpaslík se spěšně vyhoupl na hřbet statného ryzáka, sotvaže Dern stihl dotáhnout veškeré popruhy. „Odvaž ho,“ rozkázal podkonímu a hvízdl na kolem pobíhající slídiče, očividně natěšené při představě stopování. Psi možná očekávali zábavu, avšak Thorin se nebavil ani v nejmenším.

  
„Není povoleno toulat se sám, Výsosti,“ uslyšel Dwalina, který zrovna vstoupil do vedlejšího stání, bez meškání navlékl uzdu na hlavu vraného hřebce. „Jaký to dáváš příklad poddaným, když sám míníš vlastní nařízení porušit?“

Král se hlavně nemínil zdržovat odpovědí. Nedbal proto Dwalinových průpovídek ani toho, že se do stájí nahrnulo dalších osm ozbrojených mužů připravených na cestu i boj, mezi nimiž jako čamrdy běhali sem a tam čeledíni, přinášejíce v rukou deky, sedla a postroje.

„Thorine, u Durina, nebuď takový blázen!“ cedil voják mezi zuby a naklonil se blíž. „Víš dobře, že tě nenechám jít samotného, i kdybys mi to dal rozkazem. Chovej se jedenkrát zodpovědně!“

  
Král přimhouřil oči a shlédl dolů z koňského hřbetu: „Připomeň mi, kdy jsem tedy, dle tvého mínění, byl nezodpovědný?“

  
Dwalin se křivě zašklebil: „Vždy, když jsi život dával všanc. Jsi náš král, Thorine, potřebujeme tě. Sám nepůjdeš,“ rozhodl hromotluk a vymrštil se do sedla.

  
„Prý sháníte stopaře, Výsosti?“ uslyšel za sebou také Noriho, co si vedl za otěž plaváka s dlouhou hřívou.

  
„Dobrá,“ připustil Thorin nakonec, neb neměl skutečného důvodu činiti opak. Velitel vojska mluvil pravdu, i zkušený průvodce Noriho formátu se mohl hodit. Nyní nehrál partii o svou pýchu, nýbrž o čas a správný úsudek. Nemohl si dovolit přehlédnout otisk podkovy v hlíně, či přeslechnout podezřelý zvuk. To mu radila zlá předtucha. I když cestu bude z výšin sledovat havran, souhlasně kývl také směrem k Norimu.

  
Potom konečně mlaskl na bujného poníka, jež netrpělivě tančil kopyty na místě: „Hněte sebou! Čekat nebudu! Jedeme na jih!“

  
***

  
Odette samosebou věděla, že se protiví vůli krále, ale musela z Hory pryč. To dusno, které tam houstlo každý den, se prostě už nedalo snést. Tím spíš také dusno, které cítila uvnitř sebe samotné, to se nedalo snést ještě víc. Rozporuplnost pocitů jí nedopřála ani chvíli klidu, a tak prostě vyjela. Krkolomný trysk i vědomí vzdoru jí dělalo neskonale dobře. Unášena na hřbetě bílé klisny, daleko za zády zanechala Thorina i Erebor. Alespoň chvíli nemyslela na slova Filiho i půlčíka, na pocit křivdy i ten, že možná křivdila sama.

Dávno minula stáda horských ovcí, která trpaslíci pásli na svazích pro maso i mléko, také skupinu mladých, dovádějících kozorožců, v hantýrce nazývaných kozli, jež zatím čekali na výcvik pro bojová zvířata. Z dohledu ztratila i lidské město Dol a dojela mnohem, mnohem dál, než původně zamýšlela.

Žena se otočila v sedle – už nemohla spatřit ani bránu Království, ani strážní hlásky, co stály na útesech v okolí. To všechno zahalila skaliska i obrovské bludné balvany a obelisky, porostlé lišejníkem a různými mechy.

  
Vůkol cesty, kterou šla, rozličná zeleň habrů, olší a bříz brzy střídala tmavé porosty křivolakých sosen. Také hlohy, lísky a nízké krušiny lemovaly koryto Bystré řeky, jež se vinula krajem jako stříbrná stuha. Tmavovláska přitáhla otěže a zpomalila zvíře do kroku. Nechala Matyldu žvýknout si svěží trávy, jíž se tu vcelku dobře dařilo, a to navzdory kamenitému podloží, které by učitel Magnus, coby vášnivý přírodozpytec, jistě zhodnotil jako prospěšné spíše vřesům, skalníku, játrovkám anebo hleníku. Právě okolní vlhká niva, co ve svých zákrutách shromažďovala zetlelé listy a splavené dřevo, zubem času postupně měněné v půdu, ta dávala život pahorkatině rozpínající se od Ereboru až k Dlouhému jezeru v dáli.   
Odette si rozepla pár knoflíků haleny – byla tu sama a bylo teplo – lehce stáhla látku z ramen a tvář nastavila vánku, jež příjemně chladil. Byl cítit vodou a ona, když zavřela oči, cítila se stejně volná jako ereborští havrani.

Jistěže si uvědomovala, že by bylo moudřejší se vrátit. Že by se neměla potloukat sama, ještě ke všemu takhle daleko od Hory. Rozum zdvihal varovný prst, ale srdce radostí skákalo, jako by začalo znovu bít – bylo tu tak krásně...

  
Řekla si tedy, že se jen podívá za blízkou soutěsku, a pak kobylu otočí zpět. Když ale tou roklí projela, zůstala zírat s ústy dokořán. Tak kouzelné místo by zde nečekala. Schovaná za nízkým skalním ochozem, otevírala se tu planina se zátokou naprosto nepodobnou okolní krajině, osamocenou a nádhernou, jako kdyby vytrženou z jiného světa. Klidnou vodu obklopovaly vrby, připomínající hrbáče před citadelou, svými dlouhými větvemi čeřily průzračnou hladinu. Tam barvení lipani, s hřbetní ploutví rozvinutou jako vějíř, sbírali larvy komárů a jepic. Několik sic nevysokých, však přesto mohutným kmenem se pyšnících dubů, které zde musely růst už za dob Thróra, tu stálo jako stráž zelené oázy vprostřed hor. Nadto všechno všude, kam se Odette podívala, rostly květiny. Na březích, v trávě, dokonce i z průrev ve skalách trčely květy bílé jako čerstvě padlý sníh. Na první pohled připomínaly plané růže, ovšem růže to s určitostí nebyly.

  
Sesedla, aby si k nim mohla přivonět. Ta vůně byla sladká, trochu těžká, ale přesto velmi příjemná. Odette utrhla jednu z těch rostlin a zjistila, že stonek má pokrytý jemnými chloupky, a také pouští jakousi vonnou pryskyřici. Právě lepkavá tekutina se stala důvodem, proč raději upustila od záměru vložit květinu mezi listy _Eposu o Yavanně a Aulëm_, aby ji později, až se vrátí, mohla ukázat Tauriel. Ještě si představila Oriho zděšený obličej, pokud by zjistil, jak pohansky zachází s knihou, potažmo s knihou z jeho knihovny, a tak svůj hloupý nápad zavrhla definitivně. Alespoň tedy ještě přivoněla k bílým lístkům a lehla si do trávy. Jenom na moment, protože teď už se jí nechtělo vracet. Matyldě očividně také ne, pokavaď se hladově pásla opodál a podle slunce, jež pořád stálo vysoko, Odette usoudila, že minulo teprve poledne.

  
Odpočala ale sotva jenom chvíli, než vyskočila na nohy rychlostí, jako by ji uštkla zmije. Kdesi za útesy na druhém břehu zaslechla podivné zvuky. Nikterak hlasité, ale přesto připomínající železný rachot, podobný jako v kovaně. Ovšem zde žádná kovárna státi nemohla. Každopádně, jakýkoli lomoz nevěstil nic dobrého a Odette dostala oprávněný strach. Začala couvat k Matyldě. Rychle odsud zmizet – to jí radil rozum a tentokrát mu hodlala plně naslouchat. Však v mžiku, jako když utne, zvuky zase ustaly. Prostě najednou.

Potřásla hlavou. Třeba šlo o pouhou halucinaci, falešnou představu, jíž způsobily neznámé květiny. Možná jejich vůně dokázala mámit rozum a do hlavy vkládat vjemy, které nebyly skutečné. Odette věděla, že některé rostliny mají tu moc a navíc, ta záhadná pryskyřice, co jí ulpěla na rukou… Velmi chtěla věřit domněnce, že jenom neměla sahat na rostliny, které vůbec neznala, nicméně ustupovat nepřestala. Nyní vskutku nastal čas se vrátit, a to kvapem.

Ještě jednou se rozhlédla, načež hned leknutím nadskočila. Potřetí potřásala rozpuštěnými vlasy, protože ji vystrašila dokonce i štika, co právě zalovila v kořenech vrby, kde se ukrýval potěr coby chutné sousto říčních dravců. _Je přece slunečný den_, uklidnila se a zamlaskala na kobylu, která ale ani hlavu nezvedla, natož aby přiběhla jako pes.

  
V tom okamžení, hřmot se ozval podruhé, navíc se zdál znít mnohem blíže nežli předtím. Tentokrát si Odette byla jistá, že nemůže býti falešný. Neomylně totiž uslyšela dusot těžkých bot, řev a řinčení kovu o kov. Hlasitý hluk zachytily rovněž bystré uši Matyldy, která, nejenom že nyní hlavu zvedla, nýbrž se i vzepjala, poskočila a pelášila pryč, nedbaje Odettina hvízdaní ani zoufalého křiku.

Odette se prudce otočila tam, odkud se šinul strašlivý lomoz, a zděšením vykřikla. Zpoza útesu vyskákaly tmavé postavy, řítíc se přímo k ní. _Skřeti!_ byla její první myšlenka, ale čím blíž se ti tvorové dostávali, tím víc o ní pochybovala. Znala z knih, že skřeti dosahují zhruba výšky trpaslíků, ale tihle měli těla vysoká, bezmála jako lidští muži. Stáčeli k ženě tváře netvorné a zjizvené, pokřivené, potažené kůží černou jako antracit. Snadno se vyrovnali dokonce i se sluncem, které jim zpříma svítilo do očí podobných hadím. _Paprsky je přece měly oslepovat_, _do kůže pálit jako oheň._

Nestvůry se brodily řekou, jejíž hladina byla toho roku nízko, přeskakovaly přes balvany a sápaly se na druhý břeh. Na břeh, kde stála ona! Pozvedaly zbraně, které vypadaly spíše jako pouhé pláty rezavého železa, nežli jako opravdové meče.

  
Odette se dala se do běhu, i když věděla, jak zbytečné je takové počínání. Matylda byla už kdoví kde a po svých neměla šanci uniknout. Po tváři jí tekla slza a hlavou letěla otázka, co s ní asi udělají, až ji dohoní, protože jistota, že jí dohoní, ta byla naprosto očividná. Unesou ji? Umučí? Nebo prostě na místě zabíjí? V nekonečném zoufalství si přiznala, že doufá ve třetí možnost, jelikož oběť, kterou by třeba jen zranily špinavou čepelí, ta by potom ještě dlouho trpěla v mukách a horečkách, pomalu umírala na sněť.

Odette se šíleně bála, smrti i bolesti, těch prázdných očí bez slitování. S hořkostí zpytovala nerozumný nápad uraženého spratka, co bláhově opustil bezpečí Hory pro zbytečný pocit pitomého vzdoru.

Bestie se blížily, i když spěchat nemusely, neb na tomto proklatém místě, jakákoli kořist byla jistotou. Odette samotná pro ně nepředstavovala žádné nebezpečí, nýbrž jenom povyražení z lovu. Možná o tom mezi sebou promlouvaly řečí, které naštěstí nerozuměla. Snad se i smály způsobem podobným ranám beranidla do zavřené brány. A přesně v té chvíli, v mysli hrůzou mrtvé ženy se cosi zlomilo. Zastavila se a otočila čelem k nepřátelům. Jediné, poslední přání, o kterém ještě mohla podle svého rozhodnout, bylo, nedopřát těm neřádům žádné zábavy, neboť si byla jistá, že právě po té lační. Po strachu a odevzdání, po prosbách o milost, co by stejně nikdo nevyslyšel.

Vytáhla tedy svůj krátký meč, a třebaže s ním uměla zacházet jen málo, křečovitě sevřela jílec v obou rukou. Mezi staženými rty a drkotajícími zuby, požádala Valar o odpuštění všeho zlého, čehož se v životě dopustila. Pomýšlela na mnohé zároveň, hlavně proto, že se jí rychle krátil čas. Na Bilba, jenž snad na tomto světě ještě setrvá, na Bofura a Oriho, kteří za ni jistě ztratí dobré slovo, a především na otce a matku, kteří už ji čekají. V posledních minutách ještě pocítila touhu králi odpustit, neboť odcházet ve zlobě je hřích. Věrně si vybavila vousatou tvář i vlasy stříbrem prokvetlé, ten mírný pohled, takový, kterým na ni hleděl dříve. V dobách, než se všechno pokazilo.

Jako by teď slyšela i jeho hlas, varovná slova, což jistě byla pouhá, krutá hra ustrašeného podvědomí. A v ten moment, bestie se zarazily, otočily hlavy stranou jako na povel. Přesně ve chvíli, kdy se údolím rozlehl štěkot psů a dunění koňských kopyt.

„Utíkej!“ uslyšela znovu, ale neutíkala, neboť zůstala stát jako přimrazená.

  
Šíp opatřený letkami z peří divoké husy – šíp trpaslíků – prosvištěl vzduchem těsně okolo. Neomylně proťal lebku nejbližšího z monster a za ním další a další. Tři černá těla se kácela k zemi za zvuku chrčivých skřeků, neb z hrdel jim právě život unikal.

  
„Thorine,“ vyšlo z Odettiných úst, a to společně s dechem velice plytkým. Doopravdy tady byl a byl skutečný. Svým tělem zastoupil tělo její a neomylně ťal nestvůru, co se na ně právě řítila.

„Utíkej!“

Odette tentokrát uposlechla, utíkala, jak jen svedla nohy míhat. Dělo se tak ale jenom chvíli, neb se jí do kroku připletl lovecký pes, naježený a rozrušený bitevní vřavou. Odette po břiše přistála v trávě. Přetočila se na bok a upřela oči na Thorina, jenž mocným máchnutím Orcristu srazil hlavu nejbližšímu z nepřátel. Snadno, jako kdyby meč nevážil vůbec nic. Král se pak otočil v půlobratu a v mžiku přešlápl, spodním výpadem jinému probodl hruď, dalšího sekl do boku. Bojoval způsobem, jako kdyby tančil – samozřejmě a lehce. Stejně tak i mistr Dwalin, který se zjevil kdoví odkud, po jedné bojové sekeře v každé ruce, odrážel nepřátele ze dvou stran. Podobně jako další trpaslíci, kteří se bili neméně statečně.

  
„Nečučte a vstaňte!“ uchopil ji někdo a vytáhl na nohy. Byl to Oriho bratr, prostřední, co nosíval vlasy vyčesané nahoru. Chvílemi táhl Odette za sebou, chvílemi zas pouštěl, aby oba mohl bránit.

  
Zamrkala podlitýma očima a přelétla jimi bojiště. Pohled zastavila nedaleko. Jeden z Dwalinových mužů ležel na zemi a byl odzbrojen. Jeho meč i sekera se válely z dosahu natažených rukou a sic se snažil, ryl jenom nehty do hlíny. Zbraně byly daleko, příliš daleko na to, aby ohrozily nepřítele tyčícího se vysoko nad trpaslíkem. Skřet křivil ústa a cenil zuby, chystaje se zasadit poslední ránu.

  
„Pozor!“ vykřikla Odette a ukázala směrem k bezbrannému.

  
Thorin, jenž byl zrovna nejblíže, se švihem otočil, vytáhl jednu z dýk zastrčených za pasem a mrštil ji vzduchem. Čepel strefila cíl – krční tepnu, co nebyla kryta žádným pancířem. Černý upustil rezatý, železný prut a chytil se za hrdlo. Mezi prsty mu vytryskla tmavá, odporná tekutina, jež byla nepochybně krví oněch stvůr, a stekla přímo na trpaslíkovu tvář. Potřísněný muž vstal, klel slova neslušná tak, že by je Odette nikdy a za nic nezopakovala, a jal se zkontrolovat zranění na své levé ruce, které snad nebylo vážné.

Král očistil meč a Dwalin sekery, protože těla nepřátel už jenom bezvládně ležela v porostu bílých květin, jako tmavé kaňky na pergamenu velmi málo pečlivého žáka.

  
„Je po všem, už žádný strach,“ řekl měkce Nori, jenž zůstal stát vedle Odette.

  
„Kozo jedna potrhlá!“ zaburácel Dwalin, ten už tak shovívavý nebyl, dokonce si i odplivl k Odettiným nohám. „Máš to tedy ztracené štěstí, ty nezodpovědná káčo, sakramentsky zatracené štěstí!“

Král hromotluka tentokrát neokřikl, zato se osopil právě na Oriho bratra: „Kam to civíš?!“

Odette si uvědomila, že i když už není sama, stále má dekolt poněkud hluboký a ramena odhalená vinou pádu ještě víc. Sevřela látku jenom v dlani, protože potýkat se právě teď s něčím tak titěrným jako knoflíky, bylo zhola nemožné_._

  
Thorin sebral z trávy krátký meč, který upustila, a přistoupil blíž.

  
„Je mi to líto,“ zašeptala Odette, jejíž hlas se zadrhával mezi vzlyky. „Tak strašně moc líto.“

  
„Zahal se!“ zasyčel král stroze mezi rty, které měl stažené a bledé. S očima přivřenýma v pouhé, úzké škvírky a notně prohloubenou vráskou nízko na čele, se otočil a vydal se chytit rezavého hřebce za uzdu. „Pojedeš se mnou.“

  
Odette jej pokorně následovala. Byla by si bývala přála, aby na ni křičel, jelikož tato strohá výčitka byla horší nežli facka, kterou by tentokrát zasloužila z obou stran.

„Ze který špinavý díry tohle svinstvo vylezlo?!“ hromoval Dwalin, jenž ještě obcházel těla a počítal.

  
Thorin zvedl Odette do sedla, správně usoudil, že sama by tam vylezla jen těžko, když se pořád ještě třásla jako v zimnici. Sám se usadil za jejími zády, ruce protáhl okolo boků a chytil otěže. Ona si pošetile uvědomila, jak moc by si přála právě teď, opřít hlavu o širokou hruď. Schoulit se do bezpečí jako tehdy. Jenže tentokrát se neodvážila. Tentokrát si netroufala ani promluvit.

  
***

  
Družina opustila zátoku a projela soutěskou. Putovala proti proudu Celduíny, minula město Dol, skupinu kozorožců i stáda horských ovcí, co trpaslíci pásli pro maso a mléko na svazích Osamělé hory. Dosáhla brány Království a vjela na nádvoří.

Nikdo z nich nemohl vědět, že v Cistusové zátoce, Zátoce skalních růží, se nad padlými monstry sklání lidský muž, kterému na ruce chybí jeden prst, stejně jako trpaslík se zvláštníma, vodnatýma očima.


	12. Když v řeči zazní upřímnost

Přestože bylo teprve odpoledne, Odette se schoulila pod přikrývku a nejraději by odtud nevylezla už nikdy. Přitáhla si kolena blízko k tělu a polkla skrze stažené hrdlo. Pořád se třásla jako prapor ve větru a vlastně až teď jí začalo plně docházet, co všechno se mohlo stát tam venku. Chvíli nato měla pocit, že bude asi zvracet.

  
Thorin celou cestu k Hoře zarytě mlčel, ačkoli se jej pokusila ještě jednou opatrně oslovit. I stáje potom opustil, aniž by se na ni byť jen koutkem oka podíval. Zmizel za rohem, kde nakonec utichlo i cinkaní kroužkové košile, kterou měl na sobě pod koženou vestou. Hned za ním odešel i Nori, a proto se vzduchem prosyceným vůní sena a slámy, stejně jako odérem koňského potu a loje určeného pro mazání kožených postojů, nesly už jen Dwalinovy nadávky pronášené v Khuzdul. Třebaže nevybíravé a ostré, Odette si trpce přiznala, že kromě toho i velice trefné. Jestli se dříve ničím neprovinila, tak teď už ano.

  
„Doufám, že jste na sebe pyšná, ženská jedna pitomá!“ zahřímal voják pro úplnost ještě v Západštině, a to se stejným despektem a pohrdáním, které k ní choval předtím. Ještě dříve, než se jejich vzájemné potyčky pomalu změnily ve škorpení takřka nevinné. „Děkujte Mahalovi, že nikdo nezemřel! Ale stejně si to šeredně odskáčete,“ ušklíbl se zlověstně a Odette se celá oklepala. Raději neříkala nic. Zpytovala a děkovala, přesně jak jí Dwalin doporučil.

Nakonec ještě pohladila Matyldu, kterou našli cestou zpět. Kobyla vyvázla jen se zpřetrhanou otěží a odřeným sedlem, krom zpěněné šíje a značného vystrašení, zdála se být docela v pořádku. Odette opustila maštal jako poslední.

  
Nyní toužila pouze po spánku, jež by dopřál zapomenout hrůzy toho dne. Nepřicházel, přirozeně, neb byla až příliš rozrušená. Převalovala se v přikrývkách sem a tam, do doby, než uslyšela tiché zaklepání na dveře. Bylo tak ohleduplné, aby ji nemohlo vyrušit, pokud by se již oddávala snění. Odette chvíli zauvažovala, zda spánek přece nepředstírat, protože po společnosti netoužila. Žádné společnosti. Nakonec však příchozího vyzvala, nechť vstoupí, ať už to byl kdokoli. _Nemůže se schovávat na věky._

  
Dovnitř nakoukla nejprve Bofurova hlava, potom i polovina těla, a nakonec trpaslík vešel úplně, následován svým starším bratrem Bomburem. Ten nesl na rukou jakýsi stříbrný podnos.   
  


„Chvála Mahalovi,“ vydechl Hračkář, dobrácké oči upřené k ženě před sebou. Odette v ten moment už seděla opřená zády o pelest, kolena přitažená těsně pod bradou. „Nebudu ti vyčítat, jaká blbost se ti to vylíhla v hlavě, však to jistě víš i sama.“

Přikývla, neboť věděla, a to velice dobře.

„Řeknu ti jen, jak jsem rád, že tě vidím celou. Kdo by mi potom psal dopisy a vyplňoval lejstra? Hm?“ nechal vyznít do ztracena, na rtech lehký, shovívavý úsměv.   
  


„Vskutku, štěstí při vás stálo,“ přidal se Bombur, podobně jako bratr, i on se zdržel veškerých dotazů i mentorování, Odette tudíž byla nesmírně vděčná i jemu. Věděla, že čas otázek a zpovídání ještě přijde, a nebude to čas strávený příjemně. Byla si zkroušeně jistá, že Thorin si ji brzy pozve na svůj pomyslný pranýř, probodne pohledem ostrým a ledovým, bezmála jako hrot kopí, a nechá ji se řádně vykoupat v důsledcích nerozumného skutku. To vše teprve přijde, avšak doufala, že už to nebude dnes.

„Nesu vám nějaké sušenky,“ nadzdvihl podnos Bofurův bratr, „žena pekla. Ona pořád říká, že cukr je na nervy ten nejlepší lék, a když už jsme u těch medikamentů, také Oin se nechává poroučet a vzkazuje, ať tohle určitě vypijte ještě teplé,“ kývl nosem směrem k hrnku, který přinášel společně se sladkým. „Někde ještě vyhrabal poslední zbytek meduňky.“ 

  
Odette bez většího váhání usrkla nápoje, z něhož se ještě kouřilo, neb cokoli na uklidnění přišlo víc než vhod. Potom ukousla i malý kousek cukroví, vonícího po badyánu a hřebíčku, třebaže měla na jídlo sotva pomyšlení. Konala jen a pouze ze slušnosti, ze slušnosti a vděku: „Vyřiďte pozdrav vaší paní, Bombure, jako vždy jsou výtečné.“

  
„Vyřídím, bude mít radost.“ Tělnatý trpaslík si přitáhl křeslo z kouta pokoje a posadil se. Bezděky sáhl po sladkém kolečku a začal vyprávět, jak jinak, než o své krčmě, současné a jediné vášni. Vykládal o tom i onom a sušenek rychle ubylo. Bofur jej jednak okřikl za nenasytnost, druhak i patrně usoudil, že o strastech pohostinství už slyšel dost. Chopil se tedy slova sám a počal rozmlouvat, pro změnu o stavitelské práci. O črtech, skicách a nákresech, dle nichž byla utvářena současná i budoucí podoba města ve skále, o statice, konstrukcích a vynálezech, jež mají za úkol práci usnadnit a zajistit, aby řemeslníci nepřišli k úhoně. Samozřejmě nezapomněl zmínit i pár zlepšováků, které vymyslel sám. Hovořil o nové – větší – zbrojnici, nedávno zbudované v západním křídle Hory. O stěhování skladu prádla, o zřízení místa zvaného jáma, kde prý bylo to nejlepší prostředí pro uchování masa soleného, uzeného i sušeného, mrkve a petržele zasypané v bednách s pískem, hlávek zelí a pytlů brambor, doprovázen bratrovým souhlasným kýváním. Odette ani nepostřehla, jak se najednou dostal od proviantu, až k nově opravovaným komnatám.

  
„…v horních patrech směrem na východ,“ líčil nadšeně tmavovlasý trpaslík, který už dávno pověsil na hřebík hračkářské řemeslo, jenom občas místním dětem vyřezával loďky z kůry borovic, a ty je potom pouštěly po proudu Bystré. Říkával, že to dělá z nostalgie, a také, aby neodvykl jemnějším činnostem.

„Jó východní křídlo, tam jde práce vždycky dobře od ruky – méně škod po drakovi nežli v dolních síních. Řemeslníci jsou taky šikovní, třebaže trochu bručouni,“ zazubil se pod vousy a mávl rukou, „no co ti budu povídat, vždyť jsou z Železnejch hor. Materiál máme rovněž samej fajnovej, a to je potom radost dívat se, co vzniká pod rukama. Pokoje jako z dob největší slávy Ereboru, ba snad ještě lepší! Však i sám Thorin jenom hleděl, když nedávno přišel s kontrolou. A byl uznalý. Gloin potom musel i uznale vyplácet z pokladnice, však kdybys viděla ten jeho kyselý obličej,“ Bofur se nakrátko, hlasitě zajíkl smíchy. „Jako by bral ze svého, holomek!“

„Vždyť víš, bratře, že vždycky býval takový, patron lakotný a chamtivý,“ zachechtal se Bombur svým typicky bodrým způsobem. Bofur přikývl.

Odette jen nuceně pohnula koutkem úst, neb pouhá zmínka o králi, jako by kroutila její útroby: „Však si zasloužíš, Bofure. Ty, tvůj bratranec i vaši dělníci.“ Zručnost Bofura a Bifura, stejně jako celé jejich party, ta byla nejen pověstná, nýbrž i očividná napříč celou Horou. Odette ale chtěla hlavně zamluvit jakoukoli vtíravou myšlenku na Thorina.

„Což o to, já mám dost,“ ledabyle opáčil trpaslík, jako by jím ani nebyl. „To víte, žádná marnivá panička na krku,“ neopomněl příležitost, v žertu upozornit na svou svobodomyslnou duši, „ovšem chlapi, ti si rádi přilepší. Ale to není vše,“ pozvedl ukazováček, aby svým slovům dodal na vážnosti. „Myslím, že jedna z těch komnat je určena pro tebe,“ důležitě pohlédl na Odette. „No vážně, a to budeš koukat, světlá a prostorná, vskutku přepychová.“ 

Žena dosti pochybovala, proto bezděčně nadzvedla obočí. Pomyslela si něco o tom, že může být ráda, pokud je tam, kde je, a nespí někde na slámě. _Zatím. _

  
„Na mou duši!“ přel se trpaslík, přiložil dlaň kamsi, kde se podle něho duše nejspíš nachází. „Sám Thorin o tom mluvil. Těmahle ušima jsem ho slyšel a sluch mám odjakživa jako rys.“

  
„Uši jako rys, jazyk jako ukecaná bába!“ poznamenal Bombur, pusu plnou sladkostí a vousy samý drobek.

  
„Eeeh,“ zarděl se Hračkář, „asi jsem o tom fakt neměl mluvit. Král sám ti chtěl nejspíš povědět…“ protáhl zamyšleně a promnul si dlouhý knír. „Ale ty dokážeš hrát překvapenou, viď? Až tě do nového uvedou, řekneš prostě jenom óch a ách, zamrkáš řasama, to umíš dobře, a pootevřeš pusu, jo? Ne moc, ať to nevypadá, že rozumu pozbýváš.“ Bofur se rukama plácl do kolen, očividně spokojen s řešením, které právě navrhl.

  
Odette přikývla, s úšklebkem poněkud trpkým. „Bez obav, Bofure,“ utrousila posmutněle, jelikož po všem, co provedla, ji žádné překvapení čekat prostě nemůže. Alespoň ne žádné pěkné. To se zdálo bytí jasné jako slunce, co každý den postupuje od východu na západ.

  
„Setsaframentská práce, sem se lek!“ výskl najednou Hračkář, ze sedu vyskočil na nohy. Do komnaty vtrhl Ori, a to rychlostí rovnající se zimní vichřici. Ani klepat se neobtěžoval, což právě jemu bylo jenom málo podobné. S rukama zapřenýma v bok se postavil vedle Bombura.

„Jak tě vůbec mohla napadnout taková nerozvážnost?!“ utrhl se na Odette, jež pod tíhou přítelovy výčitky stáhla hlavu mezi ramena. „U Durinových vousů, dovedeš si vůbec představit, jaký jsem měl strach?! Škoda, žes mi předem neřekla, co zamýšlíš, to bych tě potom zamkl v knihovně a ani na krok odsud nepustil! Sama odjet z Hory… “ spráskl ruce, na rozdíl od svých druhů se nezdráhal zkroušené ženě vyčinit.

Do sebe schoulená Odette sklopila zrak, nemohla tedy postřehnout, jak k ní knihovník přistoupil a silně ji stiskl v náručí. Překvapením zalapala po dechu, ale než vůbec stihla promluvit, Ori zase odskočil. Uši mu hořely jako vlčí máky.

Bofur s Bomburem se samosebou chichotali. „Nerozkřikuj se tady, mladíku,“ popíchl ho uličnicky Hračkář, „a příště aspoň ťukni do dveří. Co kdyby tu Odette stála třeba jenom ve spodničce? Hm? Co by na to pověděla tvoje cnost?“

  
„Promiň,“ Ori se na ženu cudně zadíval, zůstal celý přihrblý a zkoprnělý. Chvíli vypadal, jako kdyby zapomněl, kvůli čemu vlastně přišel. Však hned v dalším okamžiku narovnal záda, v obličeji dost nehezky zvážněl: „Nori mi pověděl, že Dwalin pro tebe žádá trest, a to přísný – exemplární.“ Dramatickou odmlku vyplnil několika těžkými vzdechy. „Pamatuj, až půjdeš před Thorina, učiň tak s pokorou. Víc ho nehněvej a neprovokuj, hlavně ne s Bilbem. Já rovněž nesouhlasím,“ navázal dřív, než Odette stihla zaprotestovat, že přece i on sám dával králi jasně najevo své rozpory, „podobně jako mnozí z nás, kteří půlčíka stihli poznat a zvát jej přítelem.“

Bofur a Bombur horlivě přikyvovali.

„Ovšem ani to nic nemění na skutečnosti, že Thorin stále zůstává náš král. Je jím po krvi i právu. Můžeme jej nemít rádi, nicméně až rozhodne, nelze se tomu rozhodnutí protivit.“

Bofur kývat náhle přestal, naopak se zamračil. Ori otočený zády jej vidět nemohl, a tak bez přestání pokračoval: „Nelze se protivit jeho rozkazům či zákazům, ani zákonu. My všichni, co v Hoře žijeme, jsme mu povinni poslušností. Zkus na to nezapomenout, už kvůli sobě.“

  
„A ty víš, jaký to má být trest?“ Odette si zkousla spodní ret, i bez Oriho výkladu jí bylo jasné, že je v pěkném maléru.

  
„Nevím,“ zakroutil hlavou trpaslík, „To mi Thorin nesvěřil. Vlastně mi nevěřil vůbec nic.“

  
„Thorin?“ Žena překvapeně vykulila oči. Mladý knihovník se musel jistojistě přeřeknout, pomyslela si, či snad ona špatně rozuměla? „Ty jsi mluvil s králem? Vždyť s ním přece… _nemluvíš_.“

  
„Mluvil,“ potvrdil Ori způsobem, jako kdyby vůbec o nic nešlo, a přitom šlo o hodně, „šel jsem za ním s prosbou, aby byl k tobě shovívavý. Rád bych udělal víc, Odette.“

„Víc?“ Dojetím nemohla skoro promluvit. Odette si myslela, že teď po ní v Ereboru nikdo ani neštěkne, ani Balinův pes. Poprvé se upřímně usmála, třebaže za čas teprve krátký, přátelé, které v Hoře našla, byli přátelé vskutku opravdoví. „Udělal jsi mnoho, Ori, velmi mnoho. Děkuji.“

  
„Neděkuj,“ mladík se jemně pousmál, „ty bys udělala to samé.“

Odette samozřejmě přikývla, neboť tak tomu skutečně bylo.

***

  
Hned druhého dne z rána, komoří Zander, chlapík nerudný až běda, Odette oznámil, nechť se laskavě dostaví do králových komnat, a to hned. Třebaže se jindy mračil jako kakabus, dneska mu v zažloutlé tváři seděl škodolibý úsměv. Ona tedy odtrhla zrak od zubů zažloutlých neméně a vyrazila. Kdyby tvrdila, že nemá strach, lhala by.

  
Strážný u dveří, hned jak ji uviděl, oznámil, ať vejde rovnou dovnitř a vyčká před pracovnou. Vstoupila tedy do předpokoje. Sotvaže překročila práh, spatřila Kathalu, mladou služebnou, kterak od Thorina odchází.

Nemohla se nezarazit. Úkolem této dívky přece nebylo sloužit přímo králi, a proto Odette okamžitě prolétlo hlavou, co ta tady vůbec pohledává? Ještě jednou se zkoumavě ohlédla a snažila se rozpomenout, zdali to byla zrovna tato černovláska, o které se říkalo, že se nedávno zasnoubila. Prstem si zamyšleně přejela přes ústa.

Udělala další váhavý krok, a když si uvědomila, na co zrovna myslí, rozhněvala se sama na sebe. Starala se totiž, o co neměla. Hněvala se hlavně proto, že přítomnost oné dívky zde, Odette velmi rmoutila, i když na takový druh zármutku neměla pražádný nárok. Polkla knedlík v krku a rozhodla býti sice pokorná, však rovněž i odměřená, netečná. Sklonila hlavu a zaklepala.

  
***

  
Ozvalo se klepání na dveře, Thorinovo srdce udělalo kotrmelec. Však si říkal, že už by tu měla být. Pomalu vydechl až ze samotného dna plic. Hrome, velmi toužil ji zas vidět.

  
Vstoupila… _ještěrka_, vzpomenul si, jak ji nazval v myšlenkách již prvního dne. Býval by se býval pousmál, kdyby protokol nežádal naprostou vážnost. Nakonec, přicházela ve věci závažného přestupku, tudíž krále veškerý úsměv zase přešel.

Nedívala se na něho, a i kdyby, nenechá se uhranout těma zelenýma očima. _Hrome, hrome_, je přece zralý muž a navíc panovník, jenž dokáže ovládnout své přízemnosti.

Kráčela pomalu, dokonce s hlavou skloněnou, což by tedy nečekal, neb obvykle nosila bradu vzhůru. Musel se velice soustředit, aby necuknul koutky. Působila jako zlobivé dítě, které si jde pro výprask. A ten by ostatně zasloužila, tentokrát ano. Už jenom proto, jak strašně jej vyděsila. Z představy, že by dorazil jen o okamžik později, se králi dělalo fyzicky nevolno.   
  


Však teď, když ji tu viděl živou a zdravou, našel se být fascinován představou, že by ten výprask provedl on sám, vlastní rukou. Ohnul by ji přes koleno a… Polkl slinu a dlaně sevřel tak, až nehty zaryl do kůže. Nicotná bolest samozřejmě nestačila k tomu, aby jej dokázala vyprostit ze sítě zrádných myšlenek. „Nuže,“ pronesl rádoby rázně, rádoby vyrovnaně, „posaď se a povídej!“

  
Odette zvedla hlavu. V očích měla dílem pokoru a dílem také cosi, jež mu připadalo jako chlad. Dobře věděl proč. To on vystavěl tuto ledovou zeď, právě tím, kterak se k ní před nedávnem zachoval. _Možná to tak bylo lepší_, uvažoval horečnatě, protože pokud mezi nimi stála… dokud tu byla ta mrazivá stěna z ledu, mohl za ni schovat sebe i veškerou svou pošetilost. Ovšem mrzelo ho to.

  
„Omlouvám se, Výsosti,“ začala odříkávat způsobem, jako kdyby četla nějakou nevalnou báseň, „za svou nezodpovědnost a hloupé chování. Neuposlechla jsem vašich zákazů a sama opustila Horu. Byla to chyba, které nyní hluboce lituji. Ohrozila jsem tak život váš,“ Thorin pozvedl obočí, jelikož mu připadalo, že právě teď zaslechl alespoň nějakou emoci. Že hlas se jí zachvěl, ale spíš se mu to jenom zdálo, „a rovněž život mistra Noriho a mistra Dwalina, stejně jako životy jeho mužů. Kéž bych to mohla vzít zpět.“

  
Thorin pomalu kývl hlavou, rád by jí řekl, že se nemusí ničeho bát. Že se nemusí bát _jeho_. Poznal totiž, jak si pod stolem mne ruce jednu o druhou. Rád by, ale neřekl, protože to by vyvázla až příliš snadno.

„Věřím v upřímnost slov, která tady pronášíš, i hloubku tvé lítosti, nicméně Dwalin požaduje trest.“ Znovu sklopila řasy a on si znovu uvědomil, jak velmi jsou černé… a krásné.

  
„Co požadujete vy?“ zeptala se tiše, mezi zuby sevřela spodní ret. Pamatoval si, že podobné gesto často dělává, jenže právě teď, pobledlá ústa zčervenala, a lákala. _Och, Mahale_… Thorin střelil zrakem do boku, a aby ospravedlnil konání nehodné vladaře, zapálil si dýmku. Kouř na jazyku mu pomáhal soustředit se správným směrem.

  
„Jsem král,“ nechvátal s odpovědí, „a proto je mou povinností i posláním chránit životy svého lidu. Stejně jako je to povinností Dwalina, coby velitele vojska. Rozhodl jsem se proto, že mu nevyhovím.“

Spatřil, jak je překvapená, a přesně to také zamýšlel. Překvapit ji a přesvědčit, že není takové monstrum, které by v něm mohla vidět. Že není pyšný na to, jak ji vyděsil, a už vůbec se nevyžívá v násilí. _Na nikom._

Ťukl prsty o desku stolu: „Domnívám se totiž, že v Cistusové zátoce se ti dostalo trestu dostatečného.“ Slova, která teď pouštěl z úst, myslel nadmíru vážně. Musela být přece mrtvá strachy, když tam stála samotná. To on ostatně byl také.

  
„Děkuji,“ špitla Odette zpod sklopených řas, zdála se být krapet vřelejší, „jste velkorysý.“

_Nejsem velkorysý_, namítl Thorin v duchu, byl pouze spravedlivý. Ano byl, jelikož dokonale chápal, proč asi utekla. Toužila vyhnat z hlavy křivdu, které se jí dostalo. V jejím věku by patrně jednal stejně, lhal by ovšem, kdyby tvrdil, že za ten trochu osobnější tón není rád. Nechť tedy setrvá ve velkorysém smýšlení.

„Cistusová zátoka? Tak se to jmenuje…tam?“ hlas se jí zlomil, jako by se ještě teď hrozila vzpomínky na ono místo.

  
„Ano,“ přikývl. Na rozdíl od Odette, on se trochu zasnil. „Dle _Cistus ladanifer_, skalní růže, jež tam hojně roste už od dob, které si pamatuji z dětství... Je to místo překrásné, leč zrádné, obklopené útesy, s nevelkou možností pro únik. Rovněž není na dohled od Hory, města, ani žádné ze strážních věží či hlásek. Zato z druhé strany Bystré se nachází skrytá jeskyně, odkud patrně…“ Thorin si falešně odkašlal, jako naprostý osel předstíral, že jej tabák zaškrábal v krku, což by se mu skutečně stalo jenom těžko, když dýmku začal kouřit už v letech, kdy by Filiho s Kilim nejspíš roztrhl. Ani on nevěřil vlastnímu hlasu. „Však víš,“ dodal rychle a hodlal obrátit list.

V duchu klel nad prachmizernou schopností Dáinových mužů, zhostit se úkolu tak triviálního, jakým je prohledat okolí Hory. Vždyť jejich vůdci byly dodány veškeré, podrobné mapy okolí. Rovněž se divil nad Balinem, jenž tolik vyzdvihoval horlivost těch floutků, seč očividně planě a lehkověrně. Však Balin býval lehkověrný vždy, a to už ze samé své podstaty, v každém viděl pouze dobré… „Tak tedy,“ ťukl prsty o stůl podruhé, „jak jsem již naznačil, promíjím ti, ovšem pamatuj, že to bylo naposledy, co jsi sama vystrčila hlavu třeba jenom před bránu.“

Nejraději by Odette zakázal i rychle chodit po schodech, obzvlášť, když měl možnost vidět, jak je schopna zakopnout o vlastní botu, či se vyklánět přes cimbuří. Nejraději by nechával ochutnat veškeré jídlo, které jí je podáváno, za záda postavil stráž, co by ji chránila, a to hlavně před oplzlými pohledy některých trpaslíků. Takových, kteří touží získat všechno, co je nezvyklé, aby pak mohli v hospodě vykládat… „Nyní můžeš jít,“ pouze mávl rukou, neb většinu svých myšlenek nemohl přiznat nahlas.

  
Poděkovala mu, jistě upřímně, neboť se opakovala dokonce několikrát. Když už se zvedala na nohy, udělal to – bezmyšlenkovitě.

  
„Nemám v úmyslu ukrátit život půlčíka,“ vyrazil ze sebe to, co ještě před časem odmítal připustit i sám sobě. Odette si s žuchnutím znovu sedla.

Zrádci neodpustil, to jistě nedokáže nikdy, ale teď už možná dovedl alespoň přiměřeně chápat. To asi ten dlouhý čas, který uplynul od podlého činu muže, jehož kdysi pošetile považoval za přítele, ten králi dopřál dostatek rozjímání a otupil zlost. Ale hlavně, nesnesl, aby jím Odette pohrdala. Byl ochoten vzdát se i zadostiučinění, za zlodějem potupně lézt s prosíkem.  
  


„Výsosti…?“ třepotavě zamrkala očima.

Thorin si nemohl odpustit těžké vydechnutí: „Onehdy jsem tě žádal, abys mě oslovovala jménem.“ Podobně jako tenkrát, pro oba nalil víno, protože jej nejspíš bude potřeba.   
  


„Onehdy jste mi řekl,“ odvětila s mírným zaváháním a on poznal, kterak svůj ostrý jazyk se pokouší krotit, a jak se jí to špatně daří, „že zapomínám, kde se nachází mé místo. Domnívám se proto, že ono důvěrné oslovení, které po mně žádáte, není vhodné ve vztahu mezi králem a poddanými, kteří své místo dobře znají.“

  
Ta slova krále zasáhla jako šíp. S dalším těžkým povzdechem se podíval stranou: „Ovšem já bych si velice přál, abychom my dva se stali… _přáteli._“ Nejraději by se chytil za hlavu, nevídaně banální žvást právě vypustil mezi rty. Jako kdyby neobratně odmítal zhrzenou milenku. Ovšem, co jiného mohl dělat? Nemohl ji žádat o víc, tím spíš, že víc ani sobě nesměl dovolit, však rovněž s ničím menším se spokojit nemínil.

Odette neřekla nic, přirozeně, když zůstala hledět s ústy dokořán.

„Přátelé,“ navázal tedy, „mezi sebou promlouvají upřímně a beze strachu, a když mají otázky, mohou se ptát. Pokud tedy máš nějaké, ptej se, a já se pokusím dát ti odpovědi.“

  
„Hodláte zprostit hobita obvinění?“ otázala se přesně tak, jak očekával. Pohled měla palčivý jako řezavé uhlí, a ten Thorina pálil až na holé kůži, přestože byl oděn ve zbroji. Ta mu teď byla houby platná, neb se možná odhalil až příliš. Až příliš si zvykl na svou skořápku.

  
„Ne,“ popřel hned, aby nedošlo k mýlce. Rukou si promnul svraštělé čelo. „Bilbo Pytlík obvinění zproštěn nebude,“ dodal a okamžitě mohl spatřit velmi zřetelně, jak svěsila ramena. „Pochop,“ pokračoval, než stihla znovu otevřít ústa. Pokračoval, jelikož potřeboval a vroucně si přál, aby ho prostě chápala. „Půlčíkův čin je hodnocen býti jednak krádeží, ale především je zradou. Naše právo nehledí na okolnosti, nýbrž pouze jejich důsledky – to přece sama dobře víš. Je to právo, kterým jsem vázán i já, stejně jako kterýkoli jiný trpaslík. Hobit zradil, k čemuž se sám doznal, přede svědky na hradbách, jeho činy tedy nelze nijak popřít. On před tribunálem stanout musí. Nicméně,“ odmlčel se na chvíli, protože králi začalo pomalu docházet, na jak velmi tenký led se pouští. Odette byla jeho pobočnicí, samozřejmě, tudíž i vázána mlčenlivostí, ale on věděl, že v Ereboru navázala určitá přátelství a navíc byla velmi mladá…

„Soudcem budu já,“ rozhodl se přesto mluvit dál, poněvadž jednoduše chtěl „a já tedy budu volit rozsudek, přiměřený samozřejmě. Pokavaď ale vyzdvihnu půlčíkovo hrdinství a oddanost během výpravy, hádám, že bych jej mohl potrestat mírně. Trestem takovým, jež z něj neučiní nebožtíka ani mrzáka. Rovněž samosebou vypovězením z Ereboru i veškerých držav, a to ode dne rozsudku už navždy, přirozeně bez nároku na majetek, který by mu podle smlouvy náležel.“

Thorin narovnal záda, vcelku spokojen řešením, které snad uspokojí všechny včetně jí i Dáina, a upokojí situaci v Hoře. I hobit nakonec zapomene, přesvědčoval se, doma mezi svými, jaké křivdy se mu dostalo zvůlí krále pod Horou.

„Odmítl vás uposlechnout, když jste jej vybízel k útěku, a proto jej hodláte zlomit a k útěku donutit,“ pravila hořce, nikoli přátelsky, jako by ji zklamal zas. „Znovu za hobitem půjdete a sdělíte mu, že z něj souhlas míníte vymlátit?“

  
„Ne!“ zahřímal, třebaže se dušoval, že dnes nezvedne hlas. To překvapení, že ona ví, kterak se ponížil, jej vyvedlo z míry. „Ale Zloděj přežije a bude moci odejít domů!“ chytil rychle přetrženou nit.

Odette sebou lehce škubla, leč nemlčela: „Ale jak? S hanbou a spráskaný jako pes. Tušíte vůbec, proč vás Bilbo odmítl?“

Inu, to netušil. Snad z nenávisti tak úporné, že snese cokoli, než aby mu vyhověl. Thorin musel trpce uznat, že hobit ve svém malém těle, když už ne věrnost, nese hodný náklad odvahy.

„Udělal to, protože věří, že jste mu dokázal odpustit. Protože věří, že dokáže očistit své jméno i svou čest. To se mu ale, jak slyším, nemůže podařit. To můžete udělat jen vy, jinak půjde se stigmatem zrádce.“

  
„O kterém se nikdo z jeho lidu nemusí dozvědět, pokud se sám nezmíní!“ namítl Thorin, ač věděl, jak chabá je taková výmluva. Čest nepovažoval za malichernost, právě naopak, ovšem ve srovnání s klidem v Ereboru vlastně ano. Čest jednoho malého hobita byla cenou přijatelnou za stabilitu domova i koruny, a proto jí mínil bez mrknutí oka zaplatit.

  
„Bude o tom vědět Bilbo sám,“ ucedila žena suše a Thorin cítil, jak ta stěna z ledu mezi nimi opět sílí. Opět ji toužil rozlámat, jenže k tomu neměl žádný nástroj.

„Nemohu prohlásit hobita za nevinného. Nevlastním žádný zákonný prostředek, který by mě k tomu oprávnil,“ promluvil znovu pomalu a znovu klidně. Nepřiznal, že pochybuje, zda by takový prostředek vůbec míti chtěl…

  
„Jste král,“ podotkla Odette a on zase zvedl víčka, která si na okamžik dovolil sklopit, „nemůžete se zákonu protivit, to vím, nicméně máte moc zpochybnit jeho obecnou prospěšnost, pokud vás Rada pánů pod Horou podpoří svou většinou. Já věřím, že by podpořili. Takové momenty už nastaly, v minulosti. Četla jsem to v kronikách i _Ereborském právu_,“ dodala ve chvíli, kdy patrně rozeznala jeho údiv, neboť král se vskutku divil.

  
„Čteš _Ereborské právo_?“ Jen při vzpomínce na tloušťku onoho svazku se otřásal odporem. Dodnes Balinovi nemohl zapomenout, jak jej v něm nutil předčítat v dobách, kdy sotva jako dvacetiletý toužil jet raději na lov.

  
„Zběžně,“ odpověděla skromně, avšak Thorin si uvědomil, že tato diskuse možná nebude tak snadná, jak dosud předpokládal.

  
„Nemýlíš se,“ připustil, jelikož se vskutku nemýlila „to bych patrně mohl učinit, ovšem pouze v případě, kdy by nebylo příchodu draka. To bych potom usedl na trůn jako silný král silné monarchie, nikdo by si nedovolil zpochybnit má rozhodnutí, ať už by byla sebevíc neobvyklá.“ Thorin prostě věděl, že on si nezvyklá rozhodnutí nemůže dovolit. Žádná, která by mohla zpochybnit jeho příčetnost i schopnosti panovat.

  
„Vy přece jste silný král, vaši lidé za vámi stojí. Vám vděčí za domov.“

Musel se vděčně usmát, nicméně ten úsměv v sobě skrýval hořkou pachuť. Kéž by si mohl být jist, kdo za ním stojí a kdo ne, krom úzkého kruhu nejbližších, jímž bezmezně věřil. „Snad v budoucnu,“ podotkl, „ale v této době, Odette, já prostě nemohu. Erebor je království sotva obnovené, zranitelné. Pokusit se změnit zákon,“ zakroutil rezolutně hlavou, „to je přílišný risk. Mnozí trpaslíci volají po spravedlnosti, a je proto lhostejné, zda skutečně spravedlivou je. Volají po ctění zákona, protože ten je pro ně jistotou. Jistotou je pro ně rovněž Erebor, stabilní a vzkvétající, jehož lze dosáhnout pouze veskrze mír a spojenectví s Dáinem. Dáinem, který přitáhl s vojskem na pomoc, jehož lidé dřou na opravách Hory a dělí se o potraviny, které si sami odtrhávají od úst. Můj bratranec žádá trest v souladu s právem a především jemu jsem nucen vyhovět. Jsem jeho dlužníkem a nebudu proto riskovat otevřený konflikt s pánem i lidem z Železných hor.“

Odette sklonila hlavu, tentokrát mlčela. Mlčela dlouho a on jí dal prostor srovnat si v hlavě veškeré argumenty. Když oči znovu zvedla, měla v nich vepsanou další otázku. Kývl hlavou, aby ji vybídl k upřímné řeči. _Byli přece přáteli._

  
„Kdyby,“ začala opatrně, „jste se mohl rozhodnout pouze dle svého svědomí, bez ohledu na okolnosti, jaké by bylo takové rozhodnutí?“

  
Thorin se otočil zády a zadíval se z okna – rozmýšlel, zda říci pravdu takovou, jakou skutečně je, či takovou, kterou by chtěla slyšet. „Zatratíš mne, když ti povím, že na tuto otázku nedokáži odpovědět ani sobě?“

  
„Ne,“ špitla a až tehdy se král odvážil otočit. Ovšem co viděl, to jej nepotěšilo. Odette držela v rukou rozvinutý nejnovější pamflet, který ráno ve vzteku odhodil, a četla. Nesmírně se styděl za to, co v něm stojí: _Králi, jemuž jednou mysl zemdlí, zemdlít může zas._

  
„Vrať to,“ sykl ostře, zděšený, a natáhl otevřenou dlaň. „Jak si dovoluješ brát mi ze stolu soukromé listiny?!“

  
„Promiňte, ale ten pergamen ležel na zemi. Přesto jsem jej neměla číst, vím, ale… Thorine?“ oslovila jej mírně, namísto aby mu do ruky vložila otrhaný svitek, tu ruku mu chytila a pevně ji stiskla.

Král se zhluboka nadechl. Nevěda, co si počít s nečekaným dotekem, zůstal nehybný.

„Tak tohle vás trápí?“ ptala se, v hlase jasnou starostlivost. On samosebou neodpověděl, že ano, že velmi. Nikdy a nikomu by nepřiznal obavy ze své vlastní hlavy i z toho co v ní sídlí, neb takové považoval za slabost. Slabost horší nežli předstírání, horší nežli lež.

„Vy přece nejste blázen,“ ujišťovala jej způsobem, jako by svým slovům bezmezně věřila. Tak rád by věřil jí. „Netrpíte přece nemocí, jež schvátila vašeho děda.“

„Jak si můžeš být tak jistá?“ vydechl, protože potřeboval přerušit ten příval dobra, který se na něho linul, aniž by se zasloužil. Podobné chlácholení nebylo hodno bojovníka, tudíž si Thorin nebyl jist, zda o něj stojí.

„Snadno,“ pronesla samozřejmě, „protože kdyby vás stíhala dračí horečka, nikdy byste se nedokázal vzdát Arcikamu.“


	13. Dobrý král

Odette postávala v předsálí pokladnice, v samotném středu Osamělé hory, kde se křižovalo několik hlavních cest a tunelů. Z nich se neustále ozývaly hlasy a různí trpaslíci přecházeli sem a tam. Mihl se tudy komoří v doprovodu jakéhosi mladíka, dle karmínové barvy zbroje člen Dáinovy družiny. Zaujal ji, byl pohledný, ovšem… _jeho oči_, ty byly divné a vodnaté, připomínající oči ropuchy. Z druhé strany potom, kupodivu svižně, vyběhl Oriho dobrý přítel, tělnatý písař Nylo, s tváří pihovatou jako křepelčí vajíčko. Za krátký okamžik Odette sotva pozdravil Gloin, jenž zrovna vyšel z brány pokladnice. Vypadal zasmušilý, asi proto, že v rukou nesl schránku na výplaty.

  
Mladá žena přešlápla z nohy na nohu. Čekala už nějakou chvíli, a to vlastně ani netušila proč. Král vzkázal jenom místo a čas setkání, nikoli jeho účel. Zdálo se, že ani tu stanovenou hodinu nehodlal dodržet, což mu ale bylo jenom málo podobné. Proto ještě letmo mrkla do svého zápisníku, zdali se nezmýlila ona. Nezmýlila se, a tak si hlasitě povzdechla. _Mohla ještě zůstat v knihovně a tam být alespoň užitečná, ne tu pro nic za nic šlapat zelí._

  
Z chodeb se ozval další hovor. Ani tentokrát to nebyl král, nýbrž nepochybně správce Dori, nejstarších ze tří bratří, a s ním někdo další, někdo neznámý. Odette slyšela ozvěnou neformálního tlachání prokládaného občasným smíchem, a ta ozvěna se blížila. Za malý moment si mohla potvrdit své domněnky, neboť do předsíně doopravdy vstoupil trochu škrobený ereborský senešal, nad nímž se tyčila štíhlá postava jakéhosi vysokého starce s obličejem samá vráska, výrazným nosem a poněkud neupraveným, celkovým vzezřením. Věkovitý muž měl vlasy dlouhé a šedé jako popel, skoro bílý plnovous a otrhaný háv, který nejspíš vlastnil již velmi, velmi dlouhý čas. Na hlavě mu seděl klobouk do špičky a v ruce třímal hůl z tmavého dřeva.   
  


Zastavil se v půli kroku a změřil si Odette tázavým pohledem. Tvářil se ovšem přívětivě. Dokonce se usmál svraštělými rty, což mu na vlídnosti jenom přidalo. „Jděte prosím napřed, příteli,“ vyzval Doriho, „dohoním vás.“ Mluvil velmi mírně, avša rezolutně, a tak trpaslík jen přikývl, jak jinak než trochu škrobeně, a pokračoval v cestě sám.

  
Vysoký muž přistoupil blíž, i jeho oči Odette zaujaly. Byly modré a hluboké, nikoli ledové jako ty královy, nýbrž podobné letní obloze před soumrakem. Byly to oči člověka bezpochyby zkušeného, moudrého a ušlechtilého, jistě toho mnoho spatřily, dobrého i krásného, stejně jako děsivého a zlého.

  
„Pokud se nemýlím,“ oslovil ji bez váhání, „vy musíte být paní Odette, pobočnice krále Thorina?“ Nebyla to ani tak otázka, jako spíše konstatování skutečnosti, která mu už musela být dobře známá. I hlas měl příjemný, hluboký a melodický, ale přesto zůstával hlasem vážené osoby.

  
„Nemýlíte,“ přisvědčila žena s lehkou úklonu, „a vy musíte být Gandalf Šedý, čaroděj, jenž doprovázel Společnost Thorina Pavézy během putování k Hoře.“

  
„Ano, Gandalf, to jsem já,“ šedě oděný kmet sklonil hlavu, „a vskutku rád vás konečně poznávám. Můžete mi věřit, že opravdu velice, velice rád.“ Prsty si přejel po dlouhých vousech a lehce je tak usměrnil.

Odette trochu žasla nad vřelostí starce skoro přehnanou, tím spíš, když se setkali vůbec poprvé, ale věřila, že není pouze hraná. Údiv na sobě nedala znát.

  
„Za svůj zatím krátký pobyt zde jsem o vás mnohé slyšel, a jenom v tom nejlepším,“ nešetřil lichotkami kouzelník, „jenom v tom nejlepším,“ poslední slova ještě zdůraznil a pak se dramaticky odmlčel.

  
„Vskutku?“ optala se Odette, obočí mírně vyklenuté. „Smím se tázat od koho?“

  
„Och, ano, ano, jistě,“ prohloubil úsměv Gandalf, „můj dobrý přítel, pan Bilbo Pytlík, mi o vás dlouze vyprávěl, a se značným zaujetím, řekl bych. Smýšlí o vás s úctou a důvěrou, a kdo je Bilbovým přítelem, je přítelem i mým.“ Poklonil se ještě jednou, a to překvapivě ladně na muže věku úctyhodného.

  
„I já smýšlím o hobitovi v dobrém,“ přitakala bez rozpaků, „je to pozoruhodný mužíček.“ Tentokrát se bezděčně usmála i ona, jelikož nikoho podobného jaktěživa nepotkala. Půlčíka si dovedla představit nanejvýš někde v záhoně, se slamákem na hlavě, třímajícího v ruce hrabičky, a ne, jak s mečem čelí zubaté tlamě vrka. Jenže zdání klame a u Bilba to platilo víc, než dvojnásob. „Pozoruhodný je též jeho příběh, jímž přerůstá mnohé z velkých lidí,“ dodala, neb tím se vskutku vymykal národu nejen vlastnímu.

  
„To jistě máte pravdu,“ souhlasil hned čaroděj, „a já jsem přesvědčen, že ještě nedopsal poslední řádky. Dokonce mne veskrze mile překvapilo, jak vlídně s ním je zacházeno, na to, že je stále ještě považován za zloděje a zrádce. Nutno říct, že obojí je nesmysl!“

  
„Opatrně!“ šeptla Odette polohlasně a naznačila směrem ke strážným, kteří hlídali těžké, kovové dveře do pokladnice. I když zde stávali jen a pouze ereborští, čaroděj zpochybňoval úsudku jejich krále. „Oni mají oči, uši a hlavně jazyk, pane Gandalfe!“

  
„Ach tak,“ přikývl chápavě šedovlasý. Hůl si opřel o rameno, načež mu v dlaních vyrostlo jakési klubko světélkující mlhy. Přelévalo se v odstínech modrozelené, levitovalo ve vzduchu a bylo prazvláštním způsobem krásné. Tharkûn je potom postrčil konečky prstů a magická substance volně plula vzduchem směrem k vojákům. Nakonec se rozlétla v těsné úrovni jejich tváří, a to dřív, než vůbec stihli zareagovat. Starý muž se stále usmíval, ovšem úplně jinak – byl to úsměv vlčí.

„Nyní můžeme hovořit bez obav,“ ujistil ji, nýbrž Odette ještě chvíli zůstala nemluvná a naprosto ohromená. Nikdy předtím neviděla kouzlo. Alespoň se tedy domnívala, že to kouzlo bylo. _Co taky jiného._

  
„Vězte,“ dala si na čas, než stále trochu nedůvěřivě kývla hlavou, „že ohledně hobita jsem s vámi zajedno. Avšak nechápu…“ zapřemýšlela nad vhodnými slovy – nechtěla starého muže urazit. „Tvrdíte o sobě, že jste půlčíkův přítel.“ Ganfalf jasným gestem souhlasil. „Ale… ponechal jste ho tu. Po velice dlouhou dobu, samotného a bez ochrany, zanechal jste ho v Ereboru, s budoucností značně nejistou. Proč?“

Muži ji sledoval, naslouchal, avšak ve tváři se mu nepohnul ani sval.

  
„Samozřejmě, i zde někteří stojí na Bilbově straně,“ doplnila ještě svoji řeč, možná proto, aby nezněla tolik příkře, „ovšem ti se jen těžko mohou králi protivit. Nýbrž vy jste mohl! Mohl jste, protože jste čaroděj. Jste autoritou před mnohými národy Středozemě, u trpaslíků je tomu nejinak. Vy jste přece mohl něco udělat. Když už nic víc, alespoň přesvědčit Bilba k útěku, který mu byl nejednou nabízen.“

  
Čaroděj se kupodivu zase usmál: „Nezapřete otevřenou mysl lidí, drahá Odette, a to je moc dobře. Rovněž je moc dobře, že zrovna vy stojíte Jeho Veličenstvu po boku.“

Žena si neodpustila hlasitý nádech a výdech, protože toto nebyla ani zdaleka odpověď na její otázky. Gandalf jistě často přebýval s elfy, pochytil jejich správání.

„Zanechal jsem hobita v Ereboru, tak jest,“ doznal za okamžik, tentokrát bez sebemenší vytáčky, „neboť na svou pouť, jež tenkrát nesnesla odkladu, jsem jej nemohl bráti při sobě. A dovolit mu o samotě putovat daleko západ, skrze horstva a divočinu?“ zvážněl tvář a zakroutil hlavou. „Pro něj lépe vyčkat zde. To tam venku hrozí skutečné nebezpečí, nikoli v Hoře. Ano, je tomu tak. Nevěřím, že je tady Bilbo ohrožen. Vlastně jsem o tom přesvědčen čím dál tím víc.“ S pichlavým pohledem znovu pozvedl koutky. „Vy jste jako čerstvý vánek,“ zatrylkoval jako zpěvný pták a rukou opsal ve vzduchu široký půlkruh, „jehož je potřeba v těchto prastarých, zpátečnictvím zatuchlých síních z kamene. Mé autority jistě nebude potřeba, neboť…“ nadechl se. „Jak už jsem pravil, je dobře, že stojíte Thorinovi, synu Thráinovu, po boku. On je mužem horlivých činů a nepokojného ducha, však vy mu můžete pomoci býti dobrý král.“

  
„Sám se snaží býti dobrý král,“ zaprotestovala Odette, protože v to už zase věřila. Třebaže slova, která jí Thorin před nedávnem svěřil, nebyla úplně taková, jaká by si přála slyšet, však nebyla ani taká, s nimiž by se nedokázala smířit. „Ale nemá to jednoduché,“ dodala, zase cítila to neodbytné nutkání jej bránit.

  
„Když jsem mu onehdy předával mapu a klíč, v žádném případě jsem nesliboval jednoduchou cestu,“ zvedl ukazovák starý muž, „avšak mnohé ze svých překážek by překonávat nemusel. Sám si je před sebe staví – vlastní pýchou!“

  
„Bavíte se dobře, Gandalfe?!“ zazněl hluboký baryton čaroději těsně za zády. Však ten se jenom zvolna ohlédl, jako by už dávno věděl, že tam někdo stojí.

  
„Och ano, Thorine, ano, bavím se přímo královsky. Vám děkuji za optání,“ pravil snad ani ne sarkastický, jako spíše pobavený kouzelník. Pranic si nedělal ze skutečnosti skoro jisté, že král právě vyslechl z jeho úst slova ne zrovna lichotivá.

  
„Tropíte si ze mne blázny, Tharkûne?!“ sykl Thorin, nepokrytě jízlivý, a složil ruce na prsou.

  
„Jaktěživ ne!“ odvětil Gandalf energicky, avšak stále vlídně. „Právě jsem poznal vaši sličnou pobočnici a musím konstatovat, že jste volil šťastnou rukou, příteli,“ dokončil zvesela vysoký a spiklenecky mrkl jedním okem. Zato Odette se rozpačitě ošila a skoro i zarděla, když o ní Gandalf mluvil takto přímo před králem. Ten zůstal mlčenlivý, leč nikoli tak tvrdý.

„Jsem to ale neprozíravý stařec,“ nadechl se čaroděj k další řeči, v očích mu mladicky zajiskřilo, podobně jako Gimlimu, když vymýšlel nějakou novou a zvlášť vyvedenou lumpárnu, „já vás dva jistě zdržuji a rovněž i vyrušuji, nemám pravdu?“

  
„Máte,“ souhlasil Thorin suše a vůbec ne vlídně, nedej Mahal přátelsky. Ani se neobtěžoval vzhlédnout, aby tak hleděl starému muži alespoň do očí.

Gandalf se jenom záhadně uchechtl: „Poroučím se tedy, Výsosti, a ujišťuji vás, že nejsem uražen. Ne, ne, dokonce ani tím, že stále nenacházíte volnou chvíli pro rozmluvu s mou maličkostí. Nyní už dokonale chápu, proč tomu tak je. Slečno Odette, bylo mi potěšením…“

  
„Stáří vrhá stíny na jeho mysl!“ zavrčel král dřív, než by bylo vhodné. Rozešel se směrem ku bráně, vedoucí do síní s pokladem.

Odette pokrčila rameny a jala se ho následovat. „Mně připadal milý,“ utrousila mezi kroky, jenom na půl úst.

  
„Milý?!“ Thorin nepochybně slyšel a nepochybně nesouhlasil, poněvadž skoro zastavil. Obočí vytáhl vzhůru velmi, velmi významně. „Běda muži, jenž propadne snaze chápat ženská měřítka,“ pronesl hned nato docela vesele, i lehce pozvedl koutky. Navzdory tomu, že Odette by čekala, kterak zůstane ještě dlouho podrážděný. „Tenhle kejklíř,“ mávl rukou za sebe, k místům, kudy Gandalf odešel, „je milý asi jako osina v…“ zarazil se, nedořekl nelichotivou větu. Odette ale přesně věděla, kde by se taková osina mohla nacházet. Věděla, leč nemohla dát králi za pravdu. Tharkûn totiž milý byl, a to nesmírně…

  
„Pijete snad ve službě kořalku?!“ Jakmile došli k vojákům, kteří jako kdyby spali ve stoje, král louskl prsty těsně před jejich nepřítomnými obličeji. Muži se až potom, velmi pozvolně, začali probouzet z letargie. „Od zítřka budete kydat hnůj ve stájích, neb tamní poklady není nutno hlídat obzvlášť bystře. Z cesty! Hrome!“

  
„Thorine,“ požádala Odette polohlasně, hlavu naklonila blíže ku tmavým kadeřím trpaslíka, přestože strážní zatím jenom sotva vnímali. V nose ji zašimrala vůně dýmkového koření a kůže. „Netrestejte je.“

  
„Jsi příliš mírná,“ pousmál se ještě jednou král. „Mají střežit nejvzácnější síně, a to tak, aby neproklouzla ani myš. Přitom tihle by i zlobra přehlédli! Pověz. Proč bych je měl šetřit?“

  
„Protože si myslím,“ žena ztišila hlas ještě o oktávu, „že je pan Gandalf očaroval.“

  
„Co prosím?!“ Thorin nevolí semkl rty. „Jak říkáš, vskutku milý jako dědeček,“ doplnil s ironií, jíž by nepřeslechl ani hluchý.

  
***

  
Z druhé strany okované brány se nacházela malá terasa. Odtud vedlo točité schodiště dolů, rovnou do pokladnice, síně nevídaně rozlehlé i na ereborské poměry. Byla dokonce větší nežli trůnní sál, anebo vstupní nádvoří. Vysoký strop podepíraly řady sloupoví skoro nekonečné, jež se nořily do hromad mincí, váz, sošek a poháru, nejrůznějších šperků i broušených drahokamů, stejně jako se noří mostní pilíře do řeky.

  
Zlatá sluj zářila, jako kdyby měla vlastní slunce. To slunce ale nehřálo, naopak studilo a jeho světlo bylo nevlídné. Odette všechen ten třpyt bodal do očí. Ona, snad jediná široko daleko, neměla toto místo ráda. Kvůli bezpečí veškerých cenností bylo zbudováno velmi hluboko v Hoře, nejspíš proto se zdejší vzduch zdál být těžký a suchý, z počátku téměř nedýchatelný, než si plíce přivykly. Navíc, vždyť v obrovském trpasličím pokladu nevězelo nic dobrého. Lidu přinesl jenom zkázu, a přesto jej tolik milovali, všichni trpaslíci do jednoho.

  
Thorin šel první. Kráčel úzkou uličkou, mezi kopicemi klenotů, které ho několikanásobně převyšovaly. Postupně zpomaloval svůj krok, až se skoro zastavil. Rozhlížel se, jako kdyby chtěl zrakem spočinout na každičké zlaté cihle nebo valounu, na každičkém opálu i rubínu, perle či diamantu. Oči měl doširoka rozevřené a dychtivé. Odette trochu děsil, na rukou jí naskočila husí kůže.

  
„Výsosti?“ oslovila jej mírně, ale král ženě nevěnoval ani letmý pohled, natož odpověď, přestože zrovna pro ni pozorností šetřil jenom málokdy. Ale teď­? Prostě jenom zíral. „Thorine!“ zkusila to podruhé, mnohem důrazněji. Znovu bez odezvy. Pocítila strach, však nikoli strach o sebe. Znala zkazky o tom, jak právě toto nedobré místo dokázalo krále ovládat. Jak zde trávil celé dny, nespal a nejedl, jen se plazil po kolenou a probíral se pokladem. Promlouval k němu, jako by byl bytostí, dýchající a živou. Pln zvrhlé lásky jej hladil jako tělo ženy. Až doteď si byla jistá, že ty doby spolkl čas.

Odette se podruhé zachvěla. Uvědomovala si, že nyní musí něco učinit. Ona, neb nikdo jiný nebyl po ruce. _Jenže co?_ Jen okamžik váhala se rtem mezi zuby, a potom oběma rukama stiskla královo předloktí a silně jím zatřásla. Pokud by to nestačilo, byla odhodlána odtáhnout jej odsud pryč, hlavně na vzduch. Taková představa byla samozřejmě směšná, když Thorin se ani nepohnul, přestože s ním lomcovala ze všech sil. Až na malé trhnutí, které jej snad zpátky vracelo do příčetnosti. „Prosím, pojďme odsud,“ zaúpěla, když trpaslík zamrkal, tudíž začal zase vnímat.

  
„Ne,“ šeptl a slyšitelně lapl po dechu, „ne.“ Pomalu shlédl pohledem opět přítomným: „Pokračujme.“ Dal si na čas, než vyvlékl svoji ruku z jejích. „Pouze jsem se zamyslel.“

  
Odette si oddychla jen málo, věděla, že nemluví pravdu. _To nebylo pouhé zamyšlení. _

  
Postupně došli až k protějšímu konci předlouhé sluje, kde se pod zdobenou pilířovou arkádou nacházelo další schodiště. Nikdy dříve si ho nevšimla, neboť v pokladnici byla jenom párkrát, a to neměla chuti ani důvodu dosáhnout jejího druhého konce. Ony úzké schody byly neosvětlené a vedly kamsi dolů, do temnoty. Shlédla a nasucho polkla. Z představy, že by měla vkročit ještě hlouběji, do neznámé tmy, se ženě roztřásla kolena, naštěstí krytá dlouhým kabátcem. Nechtěla přiznávat svoje pošetilé strachy. Vždyť pouštět se do temných tunelů v hlubinách země bylo trpasličí přirozeností, ona se netoužila lišit…

  
„Smím ti nabídnout oporu?“ Thorin osvětlil schodiště loučí, kterou si nesl, a natáhl volnou ruku, jako by dokázal číst v její hlavě. Odette ji chytila pohybem rychlejším než myšlenka. Hned nato si v duchu vynadala za takovou horlivost.

  
Vedl ji pomalu, po strmých schodech, kterých nakonec nebylo více než třicet. Sestoupili do hrubě tesané místnosti ve tvaru kruhu. Světlo pochodně odhalilo, že je po celém obvodu lemována kovanými dveřmi. Rovněž působily bytelným dojmem, podobně jako brána do pokladnice, jenom byly mnohem menší, sotva na výšku jednoho trpaslíka.

  
Thorin vykročil hnedle k těm prvním a odemkl petlici. „Soukromé schránky ereborských pánů,“ řekl na vysvětlenou a vyzval Odette, nechť vstoupí. „Tato kdysi náležela mému dědu, no a teď je má.“ 

Další temná kobka, pomyslela si, a král podruhé, už bez zeptání, uchopil její dlaň.

  
Následující úzký tunel s nízkým stropem byl naštěstí jen krátký, záhy ústil do prostorné místnosti s klenutím, kde to bylo silně cítit prachem. Thorin rozsvítil celou řadu voskovic, stojících na mosazných podstavcích po stěnách, hořící louč odložil do železného koše a dobře tak ozářil temnou síň. Odette to kvitovala pohledem plným nevyřčeného vděku.

  
Hlubinnou komnatu plnily nejrůznější předměty, povětšinou vyrobené z drahých kovů. Po zemi tu ležely truhlice a v regálech schránky. Trofeje ulovené zvěře i ty z bojů, od kterých žena raději odvracela zrak, visely po bočních stěnách. Dřevěné police nesly řady knih i zapečetěných svitků pergamenu, v koutě stálo opřených pár obrazů.

  
„Starobylé šperky děděné napříč mým rodem.“ Král ochotně komentoval každičkou věc, která upoutala Odettinu pozornost. „Zlaté brnění Thrórova praděda,“ kývl hlavou k podstavci, jež nesl honosnou plátovou zbroj. „Svazky matčiných básní…“

Zastavil u stěny nejdále ode dveří. „Zbraně,“ poznamenal, ačkoli to nebylo nutné. Na zdi tu visela velmi slušná sbírka mečů, jednoduchých i oboustranných seker, a také čehosi, co připomínalo obrovská kladiva či krumpáče. Vše srovnáno v pravidelných řadách a sloupcích, neseno kovovými háky vraženými do kamene. Thorin sáhl po jednom z těch mečů a zpola vysunul čepel z pochvy „Právě s tímto ostřím jsem se učil umění boje, už je to tak dávno,“ na moment se odmlčel, a dle prohloubené vrásky nízko mezi obočím, jistě vzpomínal. „Ukul jej pro mě můj otec, Thráin, ke čtrnáctému dni narození.“ 

Zbraň natočil tak, aby nestínil světlu svící a Odette si ji mohla dobře prohlédnout. „Vezmi jílec do ruky,“ vybídl ji hned. „Lehký, že?“

  
„Ano,“ přisvědčila a skutečně si připadala, že drží něco lehoučkého, třeba pouhý vrbový proutek. Tříčtvrteční meč byl opatřen elegantním, štíhlým jílcem potaženým ve stříbře, vykládaným safíry tmavými jako nebe za noci. Čepel se oslnivě leskla, třebaže zde musel viset velmi dlouho. Odette ovšem stále nechápala, proč ji sem král vzal_. Možná z nostalgie?_ Poslední dobou občas, i když ne často, vyprávěl o dobách dávno minulých. Snad i k tomuto meči se vázal nějaký takový příběh, anebo se potřeboval zase svěřit, jako v den, kdy znovu došli smíru.

  
„Nevyznám se ve zbraních, ale tento meč je moc krásný, Výsosti.“ Ještě jednou přelétla ostří očima, vsunula je do pouzdra a podala králi nazpět.

  
Ten však zakroutil hlavou tolik umíněně, až mu v tmavých vlasech zatančil odraz plamenů: „Odteď je tvůj. Je to dar.“

  
„Dar?“ vytřeštila oči Odette. „To nemohu přijmout. Vždyť je to vaše památka na otce, jistě pro vás mnoho znamená.“

  
„To znamená,“ připustil Thorin, jeho pohled zůstal intenzivní a snad dokonce prosebný, „a proto ti jej dávám. Před časem jsem s tebou jednal hanebně. Křivdil jsem ti a také jsem, jako nějaký hrubián, na tebe mínil vztáhnout ruku. Slova ani činy nelze vzíti zpět, mohu tě tedy jenom žádat: přijmi tuto pozornost a rovněž mou omluvu.“

  
Odette obrátila pochvu v dlaních a pak mu pohled vrátila, se stejnou intenzitou. Přijala.

  
***

  
Ještě toho dne se přiznala, že s mečem umí sotva zacházet. Ještě toho dne jí nabídl lekce. Aniž by se vůbec zamyslel, co činí. A kde vzít potřebný čas.

  
Světě div se, volné hodiny král přece posbíral, a tak od té doby cvičili. Učil ji vždy, když povinnosti dovolily, a když náhodou nedovolily, tak je odložil. Na to by dříve ani nepomyslel, ale nyní už si zvykl natolik, že nemohl odolat. Náležitě si užíval každou podobnou chvíli ve společnosti drobné ženy, nadto ještě prostou nudy vladařiny. Také jej velmi uklidňovala představa, že se Odette bude umět bránit, ačkoli nadevše doufal, že to nikdy nebude potřebovat. A také by byl rád, pokud by trochu zesílila. Osvalila ty ruce tenké jako provázky.

  
Tmavovláska oděná do kožené zbroje, kterou pro ni nechal zhotovit, se rozmáchla k dalšímu výpadu. Zlepšovala se v čase teprve krátkém a král se proto samolibě usmíval – byl pyšný. Samozřejmě na ni, však neskromně i na sebe. Vždyť to on ji tvaroval, jako sochař tvaruje své dílo. Brousil její dovednosti, jako zbrojíř brousí ostří vzácné dýky. Och, bavilo ho to. Neskonale ho to bavilo, nejen proto, že zvednout tělo od stolu a oči od listin, bylo věru příjemné. Tu zbroj nechal ušít přiléhavou, samosebou proto, aby nebránila v pohybu. Zaujatě sledoval Odettin postoj, i když někdy ještě neobratný. Však každý mistr býval nejprve učedníkem, to učili jeho a on předával v pravdě dál.

  
„Loket krapet výš. To je ono.“ Thorin pomalu obešel kruh kolem udýchané ženy a kontroloval její držení. „Pokus se nepřerušit oční kontakt, jednak protivníka sleduješ, druhak jej spolehlivě znejistíš. Stůj pevně, nikdy na špičkách. A soustřeď se!“ Postavil se opět čelem a pozvedl cvičný meč. „Zaútoč!“ řekl a zbraně se střetly. On její útok sice odrazil, jistěže, avšak velmi opatrně, aby jí náhodou neublížil.

  
Odette si naštvaně odfrkla: „Šetříte mě!“ Hřbetem rukavice si odhrnula pramen uvolněných vlasů z čela. „Úmyslně mě šetříte. Nechci to!“

Šetřil ji, samozřejmě. Však už jednou odcházela s modřinou, což rozhodně nechtěl opakovat. I obyčejný klacek z bukového dřeva, obroušený do podoby meče, mohl nehezky ublížit. „Není to špatné,“ pravil, nakonec se i pravdě blížil. „Nemysli si, přistupuji k tobě stejně, jako bych přistupoval ke kterémukoli jinému žáku. Se stejným drilem, jako jsem učil své synovce.“ Nyní už se od pravdy poněkud odklonil, potažmo lhal, až se mu prášilo od úst. Fili a Kili bývali modří jako od borůvek, což ale v případě těch dvou považoval za více prospěšné, nežli ke škodě.

  
„Šetříte,“ stála si Odette za svým, „a ještě mi upíráte kritiku. Já ji přece snesu.“

_Ctižádostivá_, pomyslel si král, a nikdy by se nenadál, že takovou vlastnost ocení u ženy. Že by se mu dokonce mohla líbit. Ctižádost vždy přisuzoval pouze mužům, takovým, jakým byl on sám, anebo Dáin. Ovšem teď… někdy se dokonce zamýšlel, jaké ambice by mohla míti v situacích, které si promítal v hlavě, když nemohl v noci spát. V představách, v nichž by velice nerad viděl Dáina.

  
„O tom nepochybuji,“ zaplašil zrádné myšlenky, „ale věř, že já nejsem z trpaslíků, kteří by hýřili chválou na potkání. Kdybys výtku zasloužila, buď si jistá, že bych se nezdráhal. Ale ty děláš pokroky.“ Nemluvil do větru, jelikož zápěstí měla obratná, však s nohama to bylo o poznání horší…Z počátku míval pocit, že je asi smotá do uzle, neboť přešlapovala způsobem tak podivným a nepřirozeným, až se musel v duchu smát. Proto také často padala, ovšem teď už méně, pouze v otočkách. Thorin již od samého začátku předpokládal, že právě zde bude její slabina, ale neměl pochyb, že zdolá i tu. Časem a pílí. Nadto on, po všech těch bitvách, kterými prošel, byl schopen veskrze přesně zhodnotit vlohy bojovníků. Poznal tedy hned, že Odette jistý talent má a potřebuje jenom cvik, nic víc.

  
Oplýval také značnou trpělivostí, neboť po zkušenostech s potrhlým šermováním půlčíka jí nastřádal hromady, zato pozbyl mnohých iluzí. I jeho totiž učil během cesty. On sám, častěji Fili a Kili – povětšinou za trest – a sem tam i Gloin. Dwalin ani jednou, poněvadž ten zdaleka nedisponoval dostatečným klidem, aby se Thorin odvážil mu hobita svěřit. Možná učinil chybu, protože Zloděj by pod tíhou výcviku současného velitele vojska jistě utekl zpět do své nory dřív, než vůbec dosáhli Mlžných hor. Snad by to tak bylo lepší…

  
„Skutečně to není špatné,“ neváhal Odette povzbudit, jelikož se dvakrát dokázala šikovně vyhnout jeho výpadu, až napotřetí, při otočce, sebou plácla na zadek, „_jen_… příliš spěcháš. Nespěchej,“ dodal ještě radu a natáhl pomocnou ruku. „Dopřej si čas na rozvahu, dívej se, sleduj náznaky a předvídej. Teď pokračuj.“

  
„Do háje!“ prskla jako podrážděná kobra, podobná té, jakou Thorin, ještě jako malý princ viděl na tržišti v Dolu. Chytla tam za prst kejklíře, který ji držel v hliněném hrnci. Toho dne byl kejklíř na jarmarku naposledy… „Nemám žádnou rovnováhu. Říkala jsem vám to.“

Thorin se musel uchechtnout, když seděla zase v písku. „Zkus se více rozkročit, snížit těžiště.“

  
„Vy jste příliš shovívavý učitel,“ usmála se. _Konečně._

  
„Chtěla bys jiného?“ zeptal se laškovně a zároveň doufal, že ho nevezme za slovo.

  
„Ne,“ sklopila řasy, ve tváři se jí mihla červeň. „Přemýšlela jsem,“ změnila náhle téma, „co udělám se svým starým něčem. Možná jej někomu daruji.“

  
Král se nedokázal ovládnout a propukl v upřímný smích. Takový na rtech neměl už dlouho. „Šlechetná myšlenka,“ poznamenal skoro se slzou na krajíčku, „mohla bys jej kupříkladu věnovat kuchařkám, ať mají čím krájet burýnu.

  
„Burýnu?!“ založila tmavovláska ruce v bok. „Vy si ze mě utahujete? Já sama vím, že není nijak dobrý, ale opravdu je hrozný až tak moc?“

  
„Je,“ přiznal s ještě doznívajícím smíchem, „opravdu je.“ Vskutku hledal slušná slova, jakýma by mohl popsat takovou kovářskou fušařinu. Nenašel je, tudíž spustil z plných plic: „Rád bych dostal do rukou toho šlendrijána, co ti prodal tak mizerný kus železa. Můžeš mi věřit, že jeho tělo by nikdy nenašli! Nebyl to náhodou elf?“   
  


„Člověk,“ řekla a zbraně se opět setkaly.

  
„To není o moc lepší!“ poznamenal s despektem a očekával útok, který ovšem nepřišel. Odette odvrátila zaraženou tvář a čepel sklonila k zemi.

  
„Odpusť,“ vyhrkl hned, ale přesto příliš pozdě. Až moc pozdě si uvědomil, co vypustil z úst. „Odpusť, nemyslel jsem to tímto způsobem. Nechtěl jsem tě urazit. Tebe ne.“

  
„V pořádku,“ odvětila hluše a zdvihla ostří, jako kdyby nic. Ale byla smutná, to viděl jasně. „Pokračujeme?“

Thorin mimoděk přikývl, cítil se jako osel. Nemohl na sebe nespílat. Na svou nadutost a neuvážená slova, jež vyvedla z míry jeho i ji. U Mahala, nechtěl Odette ubližovat, a přesto si připadal, že snad nedělá nic jiného. Možná se ani jinak chovat nedokáže. Možná… zamyslel se, prostě není zdráv a zdráv nikdy nebude, což mu tvrdě připomněl její pohled tenkrát v pokladnici, které se znovu raději vyhýbal. Možná jeho duši nelze spasit, zadumal se, a pak… V oblasti hrdla ucítil dotek studeného ostří, zvedl bradu a překvapeně polkl.

  
„Nesoustředíte se, Vaše Výsosti,“ pravila trochu opatrně, ale on nebyl dotčený, naopak. Usmála se totiž, i když jenom lehounce.

  
„Pro dnešní den jsi vítězem,“ řekl a ani se nepohnul. Ještě jí dopřál chvíli, užívat si pocit výhry a převahy. Však sám dobře věděl, jak je opojný. Jak ten umí hojit ukřivdění. „Pokud ušetříš můj život, odměna tě nemine? Máš nějaké přání? Pověz.“

  
„Mám,“ pohodila Odette hlavou. „Aby si mistr Dwalin, alespoň občas, sodou vyčistil chrup.“

Thorin se musel upřímně zasmát, již podruhé. „Prosil bych takové, které je v mých silách splnit, zdatná bojovnice.“ Tím rovnou vyloučil cokoli, jež by se mohlo týkat osudu půlčíka.   
  


„Zaskočil jste mne,“ třepotavě zamrkala řasama. Střídavě otevírala a zavírala ústa tak, že ze všeho nejvíce podobala rybě na suchu. „Smím dostat čas na rozmyšlenou?“

  
„Ne,“ odmítl ji okamžitě, samolibě, neboť si právě uvědomil, že to snad sám osud mu seslal tak dokonalou záminku k činu, který se chystal zakrátko uskutečnit. _Udělá to dnes!_ Odložil atrapu zbraně a prohlížel si, jak je v rozpacích. Vydržel by to celý den, ale ještě víc se těšil, jak zareaguje na překvapení, které pro svou pobočnici dlouho chystal. „Nemáš-li žádné přání, odměním tě sám. Dle svého uvážení. Schovej meč a následuj mne.“

  
Vedl ji vzhůru, zvědavou a nervózní tak, že nevěděla co s rukama. Zdolali několikerá schodiště a došli až do horních pater Hory, do jejího východního křídla. Král zastavil vprostřed chodby a odemkl dubové dveře zdobené rytými ornamenty. Odemkl je a rukou naznačil, nechť Odette vstoupí jako první. Potěšil se rovněž načasováním, jelikož v tuto denní dobu byl pokoj zalitý sluncem a působil tak ještě krásnější, než když jej obhlížel s Bofurem.   
  


„To myslíte vážně?“ vydechla doopravdy užasle, dokonce i zapomněla pokoušet se odmítat, což Thorin trochu očekával. Ne, že by jí to bylo bývalo něco platné. Přesně, jak tušil a doufal, sotva překročila práh, zamířila si to prvně k oknu a otočila klikou.

  
„Ještě to tu není hotové,“ ozval se král ode dveří, kde zůstal stát opřený o zárubeň, „nicméně brzy bude, a potom se hned můžeš nastěhovat. Líbí se ti to?“

  
„Nesmírně.“ Se zavřenýma očima si nechávala hladit tvář teplým vánkem i paprsky slunce, které zvenčí vnikaly do místnosti, nesouce sebou vůně letního dne. „Děkuji vám.“   
  


Mlčky pokynul, neb nechtěl rušit ten nadpozemsky krásný obraz před sebou. Navždy si chtěl uchovat v paměti čarovný půvab ženy, kolem níž tenké závěsy vlály doslova jako motýlí křídla. Opatrovat jej a prohlížet si ve snách, stále a pořád dokola. Proto se po chvíli, neslyšen a nezpozorován, nenápadně vytratil.

  
Taková už je povaha trpaslíků. Ty, ke kterým cítí náklonnost, touží obdarovat vzácnými předměty nedozírné krásy. I Thorin dychtil Odette zlatem zasypat, zdobit její útlou šíji náhrdelníky z čirých diamantů, jež by se leskly na bledé kůži, ovinout ji smaragdy, co by podtrhly půvab zelenkavých očí, ale dobře věděl, že ona po podobných věcech neprahne. Tu ženu již natolik dobře znal, aby si troufl hádat, že nejvzácnějším darem, který jí může dát, je totiž zlatý sluneční svit.


	14. Mezi řádky

Někteří lidé říkají, že v myšlenkách je každý svobodný, a tito lidé mají pravdu. Proto si Odette občas dopřála toulat se vlastním světem, plným bláhových přání a vybájených romantických představ. Světem, kde i pouhý jeden plamínek svíčky, může být stejně důležitý jako opravdové slunce. Někdy dokonce zapomínala, že její život i hmotné tělo sídlí ve světě skutečném, a tak se stávalo, že i tam se na něho zálibně dívala.

Do mysli si ukládala králův sytý hlas podobný podmanivé melodii, znala nazpaměť všechna obvyklá gesta i rytmus kroků, který jej doprovázel. Způsob, jakým vyklenul obočí a lehce naklonil hlavu doprava, když se něčemu podivoval. Kterak koutky úst pozvedl k úsměvu, téměř neznatelně, pokud jej cosi pobavilo, ale potřeboval zachovat si tvář. Nebo jindy, když sám sobě úsměv povolil, poté byl často samolibý, trochu lišácký a pyšný, ale přesto tolik okouzlující a vznešený, stejně jako Thorin sám.

  
Nejen v rámci povinností, ale i mimo ně, trávili dost času společně. Říkala si, že je to jen proto, neboť prostě býval osamělý, jako každý někdy. Král Odette zvával ke stolu a samozřejmě, nadále cvičili bojové figury. Hodně spolu mluvili, o věcech všedních i vážných, a občas možná odkryl víc, než by se vůbec nadál. Třeba i skutečnost, že někdy nemá dění ve svých rukách způsobem, jakým by si přál, a že jeho chladná vyrovnanost je jen léty naučená dřina. Vskutku uvěřila, že mohou býti přáteli, třebaže z počátku to působilo nemožné a nepatřičné. Snad se jimi stali, pokavaď hovořili bez příkras a falše, bez výjimek, až na jedno, jediné téma, které zůstávalo zapovězeno. Tím tématem byl hobitův soud. Thorin je pro sebe pokládal za uzavřené a trest měl stanovený předem. Ještě jednou a naposledy zdůraznil, že zákon mluví jasně, tudíž netřeba dalších disputací. Jeho tón zněl tak definitivně, že nešlo přeslechnout jasnou neochotu se v budoucnu opakovat. A neopakoval se.

Jenže Odette, pokud se dobře pamatovala, a to jistě ano, vzpomínala, jak Thorin tenkrát naznačil, že prostě jenom nespatřuje jiné možnosti. Odtušila, že jiné východisko prostě nezná, tudíž se nad ním ani nezamýšlí a zamýšlet nechce – _přirozeně_. Ovšem, co kdyby takové přece existovalo? Co kdyby mu je někdo dal? Už kvůli králi samotnému se snad tisíckrát ujišťovala o reálnosti svého bláhového plánu, a toho dne to bylo po tisíci první. _Je to možné_, řekla si znovu a strčila do úst poslední kousek koláče, který právě snídala. Hned potom se usmála s pusou trochu od brusinek. Dnes totiž, bez ohledu na vše kolem, měla rozpustilou náladu. Stěhovala se do nových pokojů a lhala by, kdyby tvrdila, že se vůbec netěší. Těšila se moc a věděla, že bude uchvácena stejně jako v den, kdy vůbec nemusela překvapení hrát, neboť překvapená byla doopravdy.

  
Celkový vnitřek Hory byl samozřejmě velkolepý, honosný a nádherný, ale i tak, postrádajíc denní světlo, zůstával poněkud ponurý. Ovšem Odettina komnata, ta se zdála světlá jako štukované pokoje na panstvích lidí. Bylo to především díky oknu ve skalní stěně, jež by pro sebe nečekala ani v tom nejbláznivějším snu, jistě, ale také kvůli veškerému zařízení, které musel někdo velmi promýšlet. Podlahu tam položili z modřínových fošen, což rozhodně nebývalo v Ereboru zvykem, vprostřed ji překrýval koberec mléčného odstínů, měkký díky vysokému vlasu, a ve stejných barvách byly rovněž lehké závěsy. Ty visely nejen kolem okenic, ale i po zdech, kde šikovně zahalily příznačnou šeď kamene. Krb byl obložen deskami z mramoru, co nesl barvu světlého říčního písku, opatřen širokou zdobenou římsou, na níž stály svícny i váza, samosebou zlatá, čímž náležitě odrážela okázalý trpasličí vkus. Těsně vedle ohniště se nacházel stůl, taktéž ze dřeva modřínu, co pod deskou měl tři zásuvky na dokumenty, inkoust, brk i různé drobnosti. Kolem něho židle a dvě křesla, ne kožená, nýbrž polstrovaná květovanou látkou, u které si Odette byla jistá, že viděla Doriho, jak ji kupoval v Dolu. U protější stěny byla umístěna velká postel s nebesy, od pohledu nadýchaná a pohodlná, nastlaná pokrývkami a polštáři povlečenými jednak do bílé, ale i do typické ereborské tmavomodré. Z obou stran přisunuté noční stolky nesly olejové lampy opatřené stínítky z pravého porcelánu, na zemi ležely předložky z kožešiny. V pokoji nechyběl ani prádelník, police na knihy, truhlice i almara na šatstvo, sekretář a zrcadlo ve stříbrném rámu, jež bylo natočeno tak, aby ještě více odráželo světlo ku středu místnosti. V rohu potom vzpomínala paraván, na zdi pár obrázků a také hodiny, co se natahovaly malým klíčkem a tlumeně tikaly v pravidelném rytmu.

Odette si pamatovala každičký detail. Třebaže komnata nebyla ihned k nastěhování, ona tam chodívala občas nakouknout a kochat se. Až do dnes. Dnes mínila přijít a už zůstat.

  
Otřela si ústa, vstala od talíře a jala se svázat tkanice koženého vaku, se kterým přicestovala do Ereboru, načež jej odložila na podlahu a sama se posadila při kraji postele. Během čekání si na kolena položila hrací skříňku z tmavého dřeva – jednu z mála památek na matku – a otevřela vyřezávané víko. Nedělo se nic. Nehrála táhlá melodie, kterou si jako malá pouštěla před spaním, ani se neotáčela postavička drobné najády ve žlutých šatech, jíž ukrývaly ebenové stěny. Možná vlhkem, možná dlouhou cestou k Osamělé hoře, se mechanický strojek uvnitř porouchal. Proto schránku zase zaklapla, ťukla nehty do dřeva a pomyslela si, že už by nejraději byla pryč, protože poslední dobou nemívala času nazbyt.

To málo věcí, které si dovezla, by klidně přestěhovala sama – jako nic. Neměla v úmyslu žádat služebnictvo o pomoc, a také je nežádala, nicméně král byl názoru naprosto opačného. Samozřejmě vyzvídal, zdali se těší do nového, a když popravdě přiznala, že velmi a dokonce už má všechno sbaleno, sám nechal srozumět komořího Zandera, kam se má dostavit a kdy. Odette tehdy jenom v duchu zaúpěla, jelikož by velmi uvítala, kdyby měl přijít kdokoli jiný.

Dnes si Zander dával na čas a jistě to bylo úmyslně, jelikož Odette mu ležela v žaludku ode dne, co ji spatřil poprvé. Sic nebyl sám, jiní se povětšinou chovali s předstíranou úctou, protože se báli Thorinova hněvu, avšak komoří se o chabou přetvářku pokoušel pouze tehdy, pokavaď měl krále bezprostředně za zády.

  
Zander vstoupil bez úklony, jen s nehlasným pozdravem sotva na půl úst, ačkoli obvykle nemíval ve zvyku ani ten. Kožený vak popadl, aniž by se zeptal, co je jeho úkolem, a nezapomněl se zašklebit, jako kdyby zrovna žvýkal pelyněk. Neskrývaně si drmolil pod vousy: „Lehoučký ruksáček si paní připravila, no jo, ale paní má ručičky jako z alabastru. Kdepak, aby paní sama práci zastala, svoje svršky odnesla. Kdepak.“

Odette si nakvašeně pomyslela, že zrovna od něj takováto slova rovnají se rouhání, jelikož komoří míval spíše v puse kletby, nežli v rukou práci. Asi proto nevydržela mlčet a rozhodla stejnou mincí oplatit: „Paní nemá v hlavě řezanku, proto je jí přáno ruce ušetřit!“

Zander ještě více zkřivil kulatou, nažloutlou papulu. Otočil se nebývale prudce, oči plné nesmyslné nenávisti: „Však brzy přijde den, kdy ty a tobě podobní odsud potáhnete s bradou dolů!“

  
„Prorocké vize si nechej pro slabomyslné chudáky, kteří jsou ochotni jim naslouchat a věřit,“ podotkla žena suše a nevzrušeně, jelikož tento otrapa jí nestál za hádku. „A honem už,“ dodala, aby jej povzbudila v opět vláčném pohybu, „spěchám!“

Skutečně spěchala. Spěchala za Orim.

  
***

  
Ori velice pomalu procházel mezi policemi knihovny, škrabal se na bradě v zamyšlení, vybíral. Jak bývalo jeho zvykem, činil tak velice svědomitě a systematicky. Soustředil se. Dokonce ani on nemohl znát obsah každé knihy zde, každého polorozpadlého svazku, každého zastrčeného pergamenu, slovo od slova. Ereborská bibliotéka byla tak rozsáhlá, že by mu celý jeden trpasličí život býval nestačil, aby ji celou přečetl. Ve zmíněném ohledu si přával žíti stejně dlouho jako elf, po celou tu dlouhou dobu poznávat a vzdělávat se. Inu, zarazil se, asi ne pouze to.

  
„No konečně,“ uslyšel Kiliho natahovat hlas, „vymyslíš plán, a my abychom ho za tebe celý oddřeli!“ Princ hudroval od krbu, i když jenom na oko, seděl na podložce z beraního rouna, jak jinak, než společně s Tauriel.

Ori natočil hlavu ke dveřím. Mimoděk se usmál, což dělával vždy, když ji spatřil.   
  


„Zdržel mě komoří,“ vysvětlila Odette, rozhlédla se a téměř neznatelně pokrčila drobnými rameny. „Vždyť víte, že se táhne jako kolomaz.“

  
„No ba že!“ vykřikl zase Kili, kterého patrně nikdy nikdo neupozornil, že v knihovně se nekřičí. „Už dlouho se chystám dát mu jednu pádnou do zubů! Za to, jak se opovažuje jednat s Tauriel.“

Ori si pomyslel, že to vůbec není špatný nápad, přestože na cti elfky mu zase tolik nesešlo. Zander býval neomalený i k jiným.

  
„Vítej, Odette,“ prohlásil naopak velice vřele, když se tmavovláska objevila v jeho blízkosti. Sám popadl a přenesl prázdnou židli, pro kterou si šla. Odpověděla mu úsměvem a on se uvnitř celý zatetelil. Chvíli zůstal stát, doslova jako solný sloup, než se vrátil na své místo mezi dřevěné police, dosahující bezmála až ke stropu. Navázal, kde skončil.

S novým elánem se zamyslel. Nesměl vynechat žádný svazek, který by mohl obsahovat informace, které tady hledali, ale naopak nechtěl brát ani takový, jež by je akorát zbytečné zdržoval. Snažil se být převelice pečlivý, třebaže jen sotva věřil v úspěch. I kdyby našli precedent. I kdyby objevili záznam z historie Království pod Horou, jež by hovořil o činu dostatečně závažném, odporujícím zákonu, a přesto prominutém, musel by jej vzíti v potaz ještě král. Ori si byl jist, že to on nikdy neudělá, že ani neshlédne přes nos obrácený nahoru. Ne, ani kdyby milion let uplynulou, Thorinova zloba nepohasne. Jediným řešením pro půlčíka mohl být útěk, kterého se ovšem lehkovážně vzdal a mladý trpaslík, ač želel takového rozhodnutí, nezbylo, než je respektovat.

  
Přisunul si dřevěné schůdky opatřené kolečky, aby mohl kouknout také do polic, kam nedosáhl zrakem ani paží, i když povědomí, co za tituly se tam nachází, samozřejmě měl.   
  


„Objevili jste něco?“ zeptala se Odette celé kumpanie, poté co se usadila s otevřenou knihou položenou na stehnech. V odpověď jí zaznělo jen nesouhlasné mručení – _přirozeně. _

Ori už ani nepočítal, kolik hodin tady proseděli, a to bez sebemenšího náznaku úspěchu. Jen on sám přečetl nespočet litanií o trestech někdy strašných tak, že danou pasáž raději přeskočil, ale o osvobození vězně ani řádku. Milost ostatně nebyla podobna trpasličímu právu ani národu, stejně jako osvícení panovníci. Velmi rád by věřil byť jen z poloviny jako Odette, že pro Bilba ještě existuje naděje. U Mahala, jak rád by věřil, že to všechno co dělá, ona dělá jenom pro hobita. Nedokázal setřást pochybnosti, které ho trávily, jako když lesní požár tráví lány stromoví, ale přesto konal, neboť žádala až moc úpěnlivě. Té ženě nedokázal nic odmítnout. Nesvedl by jí napřímo říct, že vše v co doufá, je jen marná snaha. Že je to naprostá hloupost. _Nesvedl._

  
Vytáhl další tři knihy, které složil do náruče svého bratra – poněkud překvapivého člena jejich tajné společnosti. Když Odette s radostí přiznala, že oslovila i jeho, nespolehlivého a pokoutného hejska, Ori pomalu padal do mdlob. Jenže ona na Noriho hleděla dosti shovívavě, i když jej znala tak málo, což jistě mělo souvislost s událostmi v Zátoce skalních růží, kde ji prý vytáhl na nohy a také bránil. Mladík si zkroušeně povzdechl: nikoli bratr, ale on sám tam měl tehdy být a chránit ji. Třeba by dnes stál o něco výše v jejích očích. Třeba by dnes, nyní, už byl opravdovým mužem, ne jenom pouhým hochem, přítelem, se kterým si přijde nanejvýš tak popovídat, když má čas. Anebo, přiznal si ještě hořčeji, když něco potřebuje. Ori si zaťatými dlaněmi promnul oči, o záchranné výpravě tenkrát nevěděl a vlastně nebylo divu. Proč by se obtěžovali zpravit obyčejného knihovníka.

  
Ovšem pravdou zůstávalo, že v Norim se tentokrát šeredně zmýlil. Ten vzal myšlenku záchrany půlčíka pomalu za svou, a právě ona se stala snad prvním úkolem v jeho ztřeštěném životě, který bral skutečně vážně. Vždyť i na výpravu k Osamělé hoře se vydal hlavně proto, aby pláchl majitelům jistých předmětů, které si zapůjčil a opomněl vrátit, tím spíš, že prsty těch majitelů se zdály býti delší, než původně předpovídal.

Naštěstí, myšlenku oslovit i bratra nejstaršího, tu se tvrdohlavé ženě povedlo rozmluvit ještě předem. Dori sice nebyl v jádru zlý, to ne, ani hulvát jako někteří, a proto nikdy nedal najevo, že takové jako ona rovněž nechová v libosti. Ori si moc dobře uvědomoval, proč tomu tak je. Současný senešal byl vychován úplně jinak než oni dva, mladší bratři. Jako jediný ještě stihl v mládí zažít Erebor, pamatovat jeho podobu a zvyky za dob Thróra. Taková vize i vzpomínka v něm hluboce zakořenila. Dori proto byl trpaslíkem velmi tradičním, nekonečně loajálním, opatrným a také značně zamrznutým v minulosti. Jeho by ani v nejmenším nelákala myšlenka konat za zády krále, ba právě naopak, všechno by mu ihned vysypal. A to i v případě, že by v rukou neměli zhola nic. Což ostatně vskutku neměli a kdoví, jestli někdy míti budou. Navíc, ani Ori sám si nebyl zcela jist, jak Dori na hobitův případ vlastně nahlíží. Na kterou stranu by se přiklonil… _To už mohli oslovit rovnou Dwalina anebo samotného pána Železných hor, či některého z jeho našeptávačů_. Přesně to onehdy Odette řekl, a to, chvála Mahalovi, úplně stačilo.

  
V křesle usazený Bofur hlasitě zívl, když se Ori vracel ke stolu, loktem dloubl vedle Bifura, který rovnou spal. Ten sebou jen škubnul, něco zamumlal, zatvářil se nevinně jako dítě, naslinil si prst a otočit list. Mladík nad tou dvojicí šašků jen zakroutil hlavou, ale stejně velebil Stvořitele, že do party jim tu chybí Bombur, neboť ten měl věčně věků upatlané prsty od nějaké krmě, a takové prsty by žádný knihovník nechtěl vidět na svých knihách. Ani on nechtěl.

Tělnatý trpaslík by stejně byl jen málo k užitku, neb poslední dobou chodil jako lunatik a drmolil jen o své krčmě, jíž měl otevírat právě nazítří. Tam se těšila polovina Ereboru a Ori celkem také, přestože on popíjel jen střídmě. I Bilbo dokonce dostal povolení účastnit se slavnostního večera, a to bez doprovodu stráží. Ori se zaškaredil, obličej schovaný v otevřených stránkách. _Hezkou to komedii Thorin hrál, pokud chtěl učinit dojem na čaroděje. Moc hezkou komedii… _

  
„Pátráme po pouhém vroucném přání, po minci, jež se v pokladnici ztratila,“ vydechl nahlas, jelikož ta žluč… ta nahromaděná skepse se prostě drala ven.

Odette nato schlíple sklopila brvy a Ori se hned nato v duchu okřikl, že takto už hudrat nesmí. Alespoň ne tehdy, když je ona v doslechu.

  
„Co tedy navrhuješ, bratře, vzdát to?“ okřikl jej rovněž Nori, nikoli jen v duchu, ale pěkně hlasitě. „Zaklapnout knihy a rovnou dojít za půlčíkem? Dát mu poslední pomazání, než si ho král vezme do parády?“

  
„Jaké pomazání?! Jaká paráda?!“ přidal se do roztržky Kili. „Mluvíte o strýci, jako kdyby byl nějaký lotr. Nějaký tyran! Nepamatujete se snad, kolikrát pro vás život nasadil?!“   
  


„A my pro něj,“ podotkl Bofur nanejvýš věcně, „a Bilbo taky.“

  
„To jest pravda,“ připustil princ bez předešlé prudkosti, „ale já prostě nevěřím, že by Thorin skutečně chtěl hobita trestat tak… tak tvrdě. Byli přátelé… “

  
„Ani já tomu nevěřím,“ přidala se Odette až moc horlivě. Ori naklonil hlavu ke straně a zkoumavě se na ženu zahleděl, uvažoval o dvou možnostech. Buďto něco ví… Něco, co zbytku neřekla, respektive říci nemohla kvůli slibu mlčenlivosti, jímž je králi vázaná, anebo ji už řečičkami opil. Koneckonců, nebyla by první a ani poslední, podle toho, co se povídalo v Ered Luin. Ori sevřel ruce v pěst a sveřepě se utvrzoval v pravdě možnosti první. Vždyť král by ji jen… _zlomil_. Jako květinu nešetrně vyrval z hlíny, co ji chrání, a pak bez povšimnutí nechal uvadnout. Kéž by jen nebyl takový zbabělec…

  
„Dějiny samotného založení Ereboru,“ zhluboka se nadechl a poznamenal na znamení, že i přes veškeré své reptání, míní být i nadále k službám. Ze zadních polic přinesl ještě stoh trouchnivých bichlí, které zatím stihl jenom jakžtakž seřadit, ale dosud je neotevřel. Zub času už do nich hryzal velmi hluboko, tudíž práce s nimi vyžadovala velikou opatrnost a také čas, který prozatím nenašel. Ori je proto odkládal šetrně jednu po druhé, skoro jako kdyby dával novorozeně do kolébky. „A tady,“ jemně pohladil chatrnou vazbu toho hnedka navrchu, „je ještě několik prastarých rukopisů pojednávajících o životě trpaslíků v Khazad-dûm. Buďte na ně opatrní!“ _Tak málo se jich dochovalo…_   
  


„Khazad-dûm?“ zeptala se zvědavě Tauriel na význam slov, kterým jakožto elfka nemohla rozumět.

  
„Budeš ji znát jako Morii,“ odpověděl pohotově Kili a nezapomněl líbnout rusovlásku do dlaně. Ori nechtěl závidět, ale záviděl jim, a proto odvrátil tvář. „Dávné království trpaslíků ukryté hluboko pod Mlžnými horami. Nyní jeden z Morgothových Balrogů, démonů z pradávných dob, přebývá v těch síních. To právě jeho ohnivý bič přinutil náš lid opustit to Mahalem zapomenuté místo, avšak krátce na to, Osamělá hora se stala domovem Durinova potomstva a nyní… nyní jím je zas.“ S dlaní přitisknutou ke hrudi, promlouval tónem obrovsky hrdým. „Hlavně díky strýci,“ neodpustil si ještě doplnit směrem k Orimu, nýbrž ten se ani nezachvěl. Thorinovy zásluhy nezpochybňoval nikdy, ani jeho statečnost jakožto bojovníka, či legitimitu coby krále. Nicméně, ani všechno to pozlátko nemohlo překrýt pozdější rozhodnutí, která učinil, ať už zdráv anebo ne. Špatná rozhodnutí, nutno zdůraznit, přemítal Ori, který se za své názory nestyděl. Velmi jej ale rmoutilo, že teď, díky mnoholičným pohledům na spravedlnost i vinu, byli rozděleni přátelé dříve nerozdělitelní…

  
Bifur úkosem pohlédl k mladému princi a podrážděně zavrčel. „A trpaslíků ze všech koutů světa,“ opravil se Kili hned, „to se asi rozumí samosebou, chlape jeden vztahovačná!“ Houkl hlasem pobaveně zabarveným a dotkl se prstem čela, aby tak naznačil, jak hloupé jsou podobné připomínky. „Někdy ti budu o Khazad-dûm vyprávět, Gimlelul.“ Už měl oči zase jenom pro elfku, jíž jemně pohladil po tváři. „Jedné noci, až hvězdy budou svítit příliš jasně a ty nebudeš moci spát.“

  
Rudovlasá žena se na okamžik zarděla, nad čímž se Ori už vůbec nedivil. Došlo mu dávno, že učení, které praví, že elfové nejsou schopni dávat na odiv žádné emoce, bude nejspíš pomýlené. Vždyť přece cit, co se vznášel okolo těch dvou, byl skoro až hmatatelný. Ori znovu pohladil knihu, jíž měl před sebou.

  
Tauriel po chvíli vstala, odložila svůj spis k dalším, již přečteným, a s novým se vrátila zpět na své místo ke Kilimu. Opatrně odfoukla vrstvičku jemného prachu, pokrývajícího léty zašlé kožené vázání vykládané barevnými kameny, a ještě opatrněji desky otevřela. Knihovník po očku sledoval její počínání a s takovou šetrností mohl býti spokojen. „Je to nejspíš psáno vaší řečí,“ zvedla zrak a pokrčila rameny, „neumím přečíst takové písmo.“   
  


Kili se naklonil blíže ke své milé: „Pravda, je to v Khuzdul. Podrobná kronika osídlení Ereboru,“ přečetl hlasitě nadpis, jež byl vyveden tekutým zlatem. „Fujtajbl!“ zašklebil se okamžitě. „Ta tedy bude setsakramentsky podrobná.“ Tloušťku onoho svazku naznačil velice přehnaným gestem. „Chvála Mahalovi, že ji naše matka nikdy nedostala do rukou. S určitostí by mě i bratra nutila v té hrůze předčítat.“ Ori si pomyslel něco o rouhání, jelikož on by si býval velice přál, aby jeho rodiče měli takové knihy. Oči by z nich nezpustil.   
  


Tmavovlasý trpaslík bez varování shodil svazek na podlahu a šel se poohlédnout po nějakém jiném, patrně méně podrobném.

  
Orimu málem vyskočilo srdce z hrudi: „Opatrně, ty barbare! Nevíš, jak vzácná je taková kniha?! Prudce se postavil na nohy, tělo zcepenělé šokem.

  
„A ty zase nevíš, jak je bytelná,“ zahihňal se mladý princ a protočil očima, „vždyť i draka přečkala.“

  
„Dej mi ji!“ zapištěl knihovník. Bofur nato poznamenal něco o podobě s popudlivou ženskou. „Já sám!“ rozkázal zuřivě Ori, aby toho lidoopa ještě nenapadlo znovu sahat na hotový psaný poklad. „Projdu ji raději já sám!“ Klekl na kolena, a třebaže mu to nebylo vůbec podobné, polohlasně klel. Sbíral rozsypané stránky rukopisu a vracel je do desek.   
  


Pořád ještě pobavený Kili si stoupl ke kopici vysoké jako on sám a sebral hnedka svrchní svazek. „Ereborské právo,“ utrousil znechuceně, „čím dál tím lepší.“ Odložil je stranou.   
  


„To už jsem četla,“ houkla Odette, aniž by zvedla oči.

  
„Tak to ti velmi slouží ke cti,“ zazubil se princ, načež všechno přeházel, aby se dostal ke knize ze všech nejtenčí. S ní se potom usadil zpátky na rouno a konečně zavřel pusu, poněvadž se kupodivu začetl. V místnosti se opět rozhostilo ticho jako v kryptě. Ticho, které měl Ori tolik rád. Rušily je pouze hodiny, jež tlumeně odbíjely na zdi a neúprosně měnily poledne v odpoledne, a odpoledne v podvečer. Plamínky už skoro vyhořelých, silných voskovic mihotavě malovaly zlaté kruhy po stěnách a Bifur více podřimoval, než by četl. Bofur, ten si zase občas přihnul z placatky, o jejíž obsah se musel neochotně podělit s Norim, a to od doby, kdy byl přistižen.

  
„Co kdybychom pro dnešek skončili?“ navrhl Kili, načež celá kumpanie přikývnula jako jeden. „Mám hlad, potřebuju pivo!“

  
Ori rovněž přitakal, přestože on hlady netrpěl. Ani touhou po rezavém moku. Zato viděl Odettina víčka, rudá a opuchlá únavou. Měla by si odpočinout, pomyslel si, i když sám mínil svou knihu dočíst. On vždycky dočítal až do konce, takový byl jeho zvyk a na svých zvycích úzkostlivě lpěl. Nadto, stránek mu zbývalo už jenom pár. Za zvuku šramocení zvedajících se postav, knihovník zůstal sedět za stolem. Zapálil novou svíci a obrátil list. Sklopil zrak k runám, nakrčil čelo, však záhy nato oči vykulil. Jeden ze zápisů mu nepřipadal tak monotónní a stejnatý jako všechny předtím. Právě naopak.

  
„Moment!“ houkl hlasitě a zvedl ruku nad hlavu, aby tomu zvolání dodal na vážnosti. „Počkejte ještě chvíli. Zdá se, že něco mám.“

Nečekali, nýbrž se shlukli všichni kolem stolu, tváře zvědavé a napjaté. Orimu se na chvíli zadrhl dech, jelikož jej na líci zašimral dlouhý pramen tmavohnědých vlasů. Odette se mu nakláněla přes rameno a… opřela se o ně. Mladík se zhluboka nadechl, a to hned několikrát za sebou. Až potom sklopil zrak k prastaré kronice a začal zřetelně předčítat: _„Psáno 1999. zimy, Třetího věku Středozemě._ To je skoro tisíc let starý záznam,“ okomentoval, ačkoli to snad nebylo nutné.

  
_„Mladý dědic stolce panovnického, potomek krve Durina praotce, Thráin I., syn Náina I., syna Durinova VI., dovedl zbídačený lid svůj daleko na severovýchod, k útrobám mohutné hory o samotě stojící, uprostřed plání široširých. Hory bohatství a blahobyt slibující, tam založil on nové království. Kéž Stvořitel mu požehnej! _

_  
Nechť jméno jeho jest Erebor! zvolal král, když korunu svou pozvedl za jásotu všeho lidu.   
Jakmile na kamenný trůn svůj dosedl, spravedlnosti musí býti učiněno za dost, pronesl. Předveďte Fregara, syna Furgila, syna Fállova, jenž za skon krále a otce mého odpovědný jest.   
Inu, tak byl vězeň přiveden a k nohám páně Thráina předhozen. Vystaven sudbě spravedlivé.   
  
_

_Fregar, co druhem i rádcem krále Náina byl, vladařovu hlavu vznešenou, setnout se nehrozil. Rovněž lítost žádnou nad hanebným činem svým nejevil, že hrdelním zločinem zrady se dopustil._

_   
Konal bych stejně zas a znova, zněla jeho troufalá slova. Šílenství krále schválilo, tím nebezpečný on byl všem, nic než krutý skon a zmar, přinesl by lidu svému. Nenechal by nikoho, ať Khazad-dûm by opustil, čímž život svůj by zachránil. Všechny pohřbil by v kameni, ženy, děti i syna vlastního, rudým bičem démona skonat by dopustil, než aby bohatství své opustil. Proto hlavou jeho, stočil se vrah čelem k lidu, životy vás jsem vykoupil. Považte! To nečinní přec pravý král, jenž podané má vést a nevinné chránit, tak koná jen šílenec, tužbou po mithrilu a zlatě bažící, chtivostí moci lačnící. Nechť Mahal mu odpustí a přijme ho ve své síni. _

_  
Tak drzou svou řeč jal se zakončit a pochybnosti žádné nebylo, že hlavou svou musit bude zaplatit. _

_  
Král Thráin povstal a na zločince hleděl. Jen vážnost však, zloba žádná, sídlila v mladé tváři jeho: Pravdu díž, můj otec král, šílenstvím byl zaslepen. Smrt pro tělo jeho byla vysvobozením a pro duši milosrdenstvím. Tak pravil za hlaholu lidu všeho, kterýžto pohledem pouhým zastavil. Tvůj čin, Fregare, možná ukvapený byl, však já zradou jej nevidím, nýbrž hrdinstvím! Správné bylo mínění tvé, že skonali bychom všichni v Morii. Přec život, ten cennější než všechen poklad jest, zlato lze znovu vytěžit, sluje nové vytesat, však život, ten již nelze navrátit. Pro dobro lidu Durinova, nezbytné bylo konání tvé, proto trest nestihne tě žádný…“_ dočetl Ori příslušnou pasáž.

  
„Ukaž mi to!“ vyhrkl Kili poněkud bledý a natočil těžký svazek k sobě. „Opravdu, tak stojí v knize. Ori? To není možné! Je to podvrh!“ Princ ještě jednou prolétl zrakem text: „Legenda o králi Náinovi přece praví, že byl zabit Balrogem. Bojoval s démonem, on sám, aby ochránil svůj lid! Padl jako hrdina, nikoli postupně mečem svého druha! Byl to přece král, oslavovaný a vážený, přímý potomek samotného Durina!“

  
„Řekls to sám,“ opáčil knihovník mírně, leč rozhodně, neboť si svým tvrzením byl jist. „Byl králem, Kili, a o králích legendy i oslavné písně rády hovoří shovívavěji, než jací ve skutečnosti byli. Jenže kroniky nelžou. Nikdy. Právě tam je zaznamenána pravda, a to pravda taková, jaká se skutečně stala.“

Princ skoro až zesinal, ale Ori jeho pohled vydržel. Mockrát četl příběhy tak odlišné, než se obecně tradovalo, že by je nespočítal za celý den.

  
„Co se děje?“ nestihla se zeptat Odette, jelikož princ vypálil z místnosti jako šíp z tětivy. Tauriel, samozřejmě, vyběhla hned za ním. „Co se děje?“ zopakovala tmavovláska znovu a nechápavě, nyní už do pléna.

  
„Právě se dozvěděl pravdu o jednom ze svých předků…“ nespěchal s odpovědí Ori, protože víc než jenom tušil, že právě ta je důvodem trpaslíkova zběsilého úprku. Mohlo totiž být docela dobře možné, že i Kilimu koluje v žilách stejně otrávená krev. Krev nakažená šílenství, jaké nakonec mohl spatřit na vlastní oči, u Thorina. Stejným, o kterém se vyprávělo, že postihlo rovněž Thróra, když vládl pod Horou. Dostal prostě strach a Ori tomu strachu rozuměl. Možná nelze uniknout prokletí, které nespočívá v pokladu ani Arcikamu, nýbrž je zkrátka v nich. V každém muži královské linie a žádný z nich nemůže uniknout.   
„Domnívám se,“ začal znovu, opatrně, neb očekával nesouhlas. Ale říct to musel. „Že není dobrý nápad položit takový záznam před Thorina. On jej nepoužije, vždyť by ještě více poukázal na slabost svého pokolení před veškerým lidem.“

  
„Hloupost!“ prskl Nori a ukázal prstem před sebe. „To písmo je precedent, učiněný zázrak, přesně takový, jaký jsme celou dobu hledali. Musí se dostat před Thorina a stejně tak i před soud. Kdy dáš tu knihu králi, zítra?“ otočil se na mladou ženu, která asi rovněž pochopila celý rozpor, a proto stála jako přimrazená.

  
„Tak to tedy ne!“ vyskočil Ori, jako kdyby bosý stoupl na řežavý uhlík. „Pokud má Thorin v té knize číst, předložím mu ji já. Sám. Hádám, že se rozzlobí. Ty už máš na kontě provinění, za výlet do zátoky,“ dlouze a vážně se zahleděl na Odette, „další by ti nemuselo projít tak snadno.“

Odette však zakroutila hlavou, a to velmi rezolutně. „Pokud má mít Bilbo šanci, za králem půjdu já.“ Ori musel v myšlenkách uznat, že má nejspíš pravdu, ale stejní jí to ale nechtěl dovolit.

  
„No bodejť!“ přidal se Bofur, máchl rukou ve vzduchu, jako by chtěl Odette plácnout po zadku. Ta ovšem uskočila velice hbitě a ještě toho nenechavce po pazouře pleskla. Ori neochotně připustil, že alespoň k něčemu jsou dobré ty věčné hodiny šermu s Thorinem. Stejně se mračil.

„Taky bych vzal potupu líp z ruk mladý holky,“ navázal Hračkář a promnul si zarudlou dlaň, „než od škaredýho holobrádka jako jsi ty, Ori.“

Na to knihovník neměl argument. Odette nemeškala, natáhla se po knize a opatrně ji vsunula do kabely. „Král knihu zítra dostane.“

  
…...................................................................................................................................................  
  


Vysvětlivky:   
Gimlelul: Nejjasnější hvězda v Khuzdul (starém trpasličím jazyce)  
  



	15. Bomburova krčma

Od samého rána nebylo ani chviličky, kterou by Odette hodnotila jako dostatečně vhodnou, dlouhou či klidnou natolik, aby předložila prastarou knihu před krále. Ten navíc nebyl nikterak dobře naladěn, tím spíš se mladé ženě nechtělo do úkolu, který si sama svěřila, musela jej tedy sama dokonat. Nedalo jí to nepřemítat. Jednak nad Oriho slovy, ale také nad ošidným textem, který během noci ještě několikrát přečetla. Tma její pochybnost akorát živila, zato odhodlání se vzbudilo tenké, slaboučké a ustrašené.

Odette se nebála Thorinovy zloby, to ne. Však už řekla a provedla daleko horší věci, které jí král zatím pokaždé odpustil, jenže kniha byla jako zrcadlo nastavené až příliš zpříma. Odraz, v němž nespatří pěkné podívání, nýbrž bolestné. Takové, jež leda otevírá staré jizvy a nové smutky pouze přikrmí. Nemínila mu více ublížit. Vždyť stačil hloupý pamflet, který zpochybňoval Thorinovu příčetnost a stín, co se mu tenkrát mihl ve tváři řekl víc, než kdyby svá trápení přiznal nahlas. Toužila chránit toho zatvrzelého muže s ledovým pohledem, jakkoli pošetilá mohla být taková představa, protože on rozhodně nevypadal jako někdo, kdo by potřeboval ochranu. Potažmo ochranu od ženy. Chtěla by raději klamat, podobně jako klamaly oslavné slohy, písně a balady, jež jen lživě uchu lahodí.

_Ale co Bilbo?_ Ten měl přece nárok na spravedlnost a o spravedlnost tady šlo především. Rovněž zůstávalo pravdou, že to Thorin tohle všechno rozpoutal, třebaže onehdy nebyl schopen domýšlet se. Nezasloužil si shovívavost, i když právě jemu by ji dala ráda. _Co svědomí?_ bylo na místě se ptát. Co svědomí všech zúčastněných?

Není jiných cest, řekla si hned potom, kdy jako na potvoru potkala Noriho, který se samozřejmě okamžitě ptal, jak pochodila. Když popravdě přiznala, že zatím nijak, nebyl z toho veselý. Odette tedy zvedla bradu, zpocenými dlaněmi přitiskla svazek těsně ke hrudi a šla. Veskrze tíhu ve svých rukou vnímala jeho důležitost, čichala vůni letitého pergamenu, poslouchala zvuk vlastních kroků a na jazyku cítila nepříjemnou pachuť nejistoty. Přesto ale nemínila neodkladné dále odkládat.

„Dnes už jsem tě nečekal," zvedl hlavu král a mírně se pousmál, „leč jsi vítána, ostatně jako vždy."

Žena se lehce poklonila, ovšem nevydala ani hlásku.

Thorin zrovna seděl za pracovním stolem, v ruce třímal brk namočený do inkoustu, připravený podepsat nějaké listiny. „Chystáš se mi předčítat na dobrou noc?" zeptal se trochu pobaveně, nejspíš proto, že mu ani nesdělila, co vlastně hledá v jeho pracovně. Potom poukázal na knihu, kterou k sobě Odette tiskla jako milence, ale i přesto by na ni skoro zapomněla. Hned záhy si připustila myšlenku, že se jistě musí tvářit jako někdo chudý na duchu.

„Zatím se sice ke spánku nechystám, ale později... " navázal král a s neurčitým gestem nechal svou otázku vyznít do ztracena.

„Pokud byste si to přál..." také ona svou odpověď zakončila neurčitě a okamžitě si přikázala, že se musí oprostit od veškerého pochybovačného mámení.

Král se na ni zahleděl, dlouze a tázavě. „Copak je to za knihu?" zeptal se tedy narovinu.

Neodpověděla, jen mlčky přistoupila blíž. S tváří navýsost vážnou položila starobylý svazek na desku stolu. Thorin přejel rukou po vázání a potichu si přečetl titul. „Zvláštní," pravil hlasem trochu zastřeným, „neznám ji." Zvedl zraky zpod nakrčeného čela. „Co je v ní psáno a hlavně, proč mi ji přinášíš?"

„Záložka," šeptla Odette a ukázala na kožený řemínek, který čouhal mezi listy skoro u konce. „Prosím, čtěte na těch stránkách," požádala krále namísto odpovědi. To bylo totiž daleko snazší, než všechno složitě vypovědět. A také jistější. Stačilo, že už tak se cítila podobně, jako kdyby jí v krku uvízl kámen.

„Nuže, jak si přeješ." Thorin lehce přikývl, a třebaže poněkud rozladěný, sklopil zrak k runám. Jeho neutrální výraz velmi brzy nahradilo zadumání, a posléze zamračení, které jenom rostlo s časem, kdy těkal po řádcích. Odette nepochybovala, že čte celou pasáž ještě jednou a možná, možná ještě potřetí. Ve skutečnosti to trvalo jenom chvilku, ale ona si připadala, že už stojí celý věk před vyřezávaným stolem ze dřeva černého ořešáku.

Král náhle zaklapl omšelou vazbu, a to způsobem, který by Oriho určitě nepotěšil. Do vzduchu se zvedl obláček jemného prachu, načež se rozplynul ve slabém průvanu, jež vnikal dovnitř pootevřeným oknem a osvěžoval muže v nudném úřadu. „Kdes, u sta hromů, vyhrabala něco takového?!" Trpaslík se v sedu napřímil, složil ruce na široké hrudi a v jeho tváři nešlo vyčíst nic.

„Tu knihu jsme našli..." žena si v mžiku odkašlala, aby tím zakryla své krátkozraké přeřeknutí. „Našla jsem ji-"

„Našli jste?!" Thorin se nenechal jen tak oklamat – samozřejmě. „Kdo?! Řekni mi, kdo všechno spřádá plány, jak ochránit půlčíka?!" pochopil rychleji, než by Odette stihla okem mrknout, a vlastně to asi bylo lepší. Knedlík v jejím krku rostl do obludných rozměrů.

„Hračkáře i knihovníka můžeš klidně vynechat, o těch nemám nejmenších pochyb, ale kdo dál? Elfka?!" vrčel mezi zaťatými zuby. „Čí záměr je celý tento úskok? Čarodějův?! To on tě hanebně využil?! Nastrčil, abys mě přesvědčila?!"

Tmavovláska vehementně zakroutila hlavou. „Tak to není. Hledat podobný zápis bylo nápadem pouze mým," pravila popravdě. „Gandalf Šedý ani nic netuší. Věřte mi."

„Jenom tvým?" Král si promnul ustarané čelo. Najednou zněl více zaskočen, nežli rozhořčen. „A věřit ti?" dlouze vydechl, hlas podbarvený trpkostí. „Mohu vůbec ještě?" zvedl studené oči a ten pohled ji zabolel. Pohled i slova. „Znovu se tě ptám: kdo další? Kdo všechno?" Král nemínil ustoupit a Odette si přiznala, že když bude zatloukat, všechno jenom zhorší.

„Jeho Výsost, princ Kili," začala tedy rozvážně, ale trpaslík se znovu rozkřikl. Sotva stihla doříct první jméno.

„No samozřejmě!" bouchl dlaní do stolu, což ji tentokrát z míry nevyvedlo, ba právě naopak. Jakýkoli pohyb, vyjádření emocí, třebaže prudké, bylo totiž dobré znamení. Dávno věděla, že ve chvílích největší zuřivosti král zůstává nehybný, strnulý a přezíravý, naopak láteřivého Thorina bylo možno přirovnat k onomu pověstnému psu, který sice štěká, ale nekouše. „Co bych také mohl očekávat od poblázněného kluka, jakým je mladší z mých synovců?! Od pošetilého dítěte s dětským smýšlením?!"

Odette zacukalo ve víčku. Nebylo to kvůli zvýšenému hlasu, nýbrž významem slov, která muž chrlil z podmračených úst. Ona sama přece byla od Kiliho starší jenom o pár let, což dle trpasličího měření času znamenalo, že vlastně skoro vůbec. Nemohla se tedy ubránit vtíravé myšlence, že i na ni Thorin hledí obdobně. Jako na bláznivé dítě, které se kdysi zavázal vzít pod svoji ochranu, pokud bude potřeba. Jako na obyčejnou další starost. „Fili?" dodal za moment, už o něco klidnější.

„Princ Fili ne," popřela a odhrnula si vlasy z tváře, „jenom mistr Bifur a mistr Nori." Král ji bez přestání pozoroval ostřížím pohledem. „Ovšem, Výsosti," Odette sevřela v zubech spodní ret, „to skutečně já, a pouze já, jsem je všechny přesvědčila k pátrání. Proto, pokud se hněváte...? Hněváte se?"

„Ne," Thorin, již po několikáté, zhluboka nasál vzduch do plic, a pak jej všechen prudce vydechl, „nehněvám se, nýbrž jsem zklamaný. Milně jsem se těšil domněnkou, že od jistých dob mezi námi vládne důvěra. Mohlas mi přece bez obav povědět, proč stále někam odbíháš, či nikde nejsi k nalezení. Pravda, asi bych nejásal, ale snad bych dokázal pochopit… Zároveň bych se nemusel strachovat," králův hlas na okamžik získal ustaraný podtón, „zda se o tebe nepokouší nevolnost, nebo, nedej Mahal, nějaká zlá choroba."

„Promiňte," špitla Odette velmi tiše, neboť musela hned několikrát zalapat po dechu. Čekala výtku, samozřejmě, ovšem výtku úplně jiného druhu. Zastyděla se.

„Čehož tedy po mně žádáš?" nespěchal muž, než promluvil znovu. Znovu rozhodně. Kratičká starostlivost byla tatam. „Abych tento precedent," kývl vousatou bradou ke knize, „snad použil před soudem? Uvědomuješ si vůbec, co ty věty říkají?"

Odette vážně přikývla. Dobře věděla, že někteří by si je mohli vyložit po svém, mírně řečeno velmi fantaskně.

Král si znovu těžce povzdechl: „Očerňují mé předky a rod."

„Jedny očerňují, druhé vyzdvihují," opovážila se mírně namítat, neboť i šlechetný král Thráin byl přece Thorinův předek. Trpaslík se dlouze odmlčel.

„Odette," oslovil ji nakonec, poměrně měkce, „už dříve jsem ti jasně vysvětlil, že o osudu hobita nemíním nadále diskutovat. Nejsem šťastný ani vděčný za takové novoty, neboť já už jsem byl rozhodnut."

„Byl jste?" neubránila se možnosti chytit krále za slovo. Vskutku, neměla by tak činit. „Znamená to tedy, že nyní, za těchto nových okolností, míníte svůj verdikt ještě uvážit?"

„Netuším," odvětil muž úsečně, náhle se zdál býti velmi unaven. „Tu knihu musím řádně prostudovat, ale i tak... Pochop," dodal závažným tónem, „doba je nejistá. Situace v Království je nejistá. Pokud tyto řádky přečtu přede všemi,“ přiložil na knihu otevřenou dlaň, jako by chtěl zakrýt, co v ní stojí, před vlastníma očima, „odhalím skutečnosti, které by lépe zůstaly zapomenuty. Zrádné karty mi zde podsouváš. Nevím, jestli s nimi mohu hrát. Nevím, zdali vůbec chci. O co vlastně? O čest zrádce?!"

„Hrajete rovněž o svoji čest," Odette nemohla jinak, než znovu namítat. Třebaže by si král mohl její slova vyložit špatně, jako urážku, nebyla špatně myšlena. „A výhrou vám může býti vaše svědomí."

***

„Hrozné!" žena zhodnotila vlastní odraz v honosném zrcadle, které zdobilo její zbrusu nové komnaty. Viděla sebe samotnou, oblečenou v dlouhých šatech smetanové barvy, šatech s dlouhou suknicí, v pase úzce stažených, dokonce i s výstřihem a výšivkou. Nebyly nové, vlastnila je již nějaký čas, ale zatím nikdy nikam neoblékla. „Vypadám opravdu hrozně. A legračně s tím volánem." Špičkou boty nadzvedla lem sukně, otočila se nejprve napravo, hned potom nalevo, a pak znovu zpříma. Zvedla ruce v rukávech, jejichž cípy sahaly až kamsi ke kolenům, aby je zase nechala klesnout podél těla a zakroutila hlavou. „Jako přerostlá panenka na hraní."

Dnešní večer měl být slavnostní, a proto se i Odette zachtělo vypadat slavnostně, rozdílně než kterýkoli jiný, všední den. Prostě najednou zatoužila působit žensky a připadat si krásná, a přesně k tomuto účelu měla posloužit krumplovaná toaleta.

Povzdechla si, neb všechno se zdálo být jen marnost nad marnost. Krále večer nespatří: jasně se vyjádřil, že má příliš mnoho restů a příliš málo nálady se pobavit. Navíc to, co viděla zrovna v zrcadle, zdaleka nebyl obraz stejný ani podobný tomu, jaký si představovala v hlavě. Ne, že by splývavé šaty nebyly hezké, že by jí snad nepadly, nebo že by Odette sebe samotnou považovala za ošklivou, to vůbec ne, jen si připadala _divně_. Usoudila tedy, že cítit se takto nesvá je jen zbytečné trýznění, a proto se rozhodla róbu zase svléct, pověsit ji na své místo v rohu skříně v zapomnění a obléci něco méně nápadného. Avšak, než stihla úmysl ve skutek proměnit, uslyšela krátké zaklepání na dveře.

Podivila se, protože nikoho nečekala. Šaty, nešaty, vyrazila prvně otevřít. Říkala si, že pokud je to Ori, ten se jí určitě smát nebude, a pokud Bofur, jeho narážky přestojí s hlavou vztyčenou. Jenomže pohled, který se ženě naskytl hned poté, co vcelku bezstarostně vzala za kliku, jí málem podrazil nohy v kolenou. Nestál tam totiž ani Hračkář, ani knihovník...

***

„Půjdeme?" otázal se samozřejmě Thorin, přestože věděl, že nebyli nikterak domluveni. Neodpustil si sjet Odette pátravým pohledem od hlavy až k patě. Pozvedl koutky, vypadala totiž, neměl slov, prostě překrásně. Lovil v paměti, zda ji už někdy spatřil v takových šatech a usoudil, že nikoli, což zhodnotil jako nehorázný zmar. Dlouhé, mléčné sukno splývající po štíhlém těle tvořilo okouzlující kontrast s vlnami tmavých vlasů, jako povětšinou rozpuštěných – to jí ostatně nejvíce slušelo – a činilo ji tak ještě více křehkou a líbeznou, křehčí nežli nejtenčí plátek slídy. Škoda jen, pomyslel si, že se nikdy nezdobila šperky. Třeba náhrdelník, který si neprávem nárokoval Tranduil, jak ten by se vyjímal v poodhaleném dekoltu. _Och,_ i jindy trochu bledé rty měla zvýrazněné jakousi červení a král polkl slinu.

„Kam?" zeptala se Odette, nejspíš trochu vyvedená z míry. „Tedy... chci říci, ano, jistě, hned..." vzpamatovala se v okamžiku, „jen se musím převléknout."

„Převleknout se?" Nyní tak úplně nerozuměl on. „Netřeba se převlékat, ty šaty ti velice sluší," ujistil ji, a to podle svého nejlepšího přesvědčení. „Navrhuji, abychom šli hned."

Z komnaty vycupitala tak neochotně, jako by ji uvnitř držela nějaká neviditelná, magická síla. Thorin si musel dávat pozor, aby se nezačal usmívat až příliš sebestředně. Tím by se jí mohl dotknout, což rozhodně nechtěl.

„Změnil jste nakonec názor?" řekla po rozpačité chvíli, kdy král poslouchal jenom klapání střevíčků, které obvykle také nenosila.

„Ano," přikývl. „Mělas pravdu," dodal ještě, neboť ženám se obvykle líbí pocit, že ji mají. Po dnešním odpoledni, kdy jej tolik zaskočila nejen ošidnou knihou, nýbrž hlavně důvtipem a uvažováním, které by nečekal ani od někoho tak bystrého, kým byla jeho pobočnice, ji chtěl hlavně potěšit. Chtěl, přestože ona jej nepotěšila vůbec. _Precedent_... podivil se v duchu, toho dne ne poprvé. Mínil býti pozorný, jelikož předtím zvýšil hlas. Znovu tak učinil, i když věděl, jak moc si podobné chování pokaždé vyčítá. Proto často míval tendence hledat způsoby, jak zpětně splácet veškeré křivdy, kterých se vůči ní dopustil. Křivdy dnešní i ty z dřívějška.

Stále Odette sledoval koutkem oka. Dobrotivý Mahale, slušelo jí to. „Občas bych vskutku měl směnit práci za trochu veselí," pokračoval, aby alespoň mluvil, když už vyloženě civěl. „Navíc, dnes je úplňková noc, a ta si žádá oslavení." Usmála se a usmívala až do doby, kdy stanuli před branou honosící se příznačným nápisem _Bomburova krčma_. Hlahol, smích i úryvky nějaké otřepané písně se nesly až na chodbu, z čehož Thorin usoudil, že zábava je v plném proudu. Snad se začínal i trochu těšit. Zbytečně neváhal, otevřel dveře a vstoupil.

Veškerý hluk náhle utichl, když se on, král pod Horou, zjevil uvnitř bujarého sálu a přítomní trpaslíci sklonili hlavy v projevu úcty. Nebyl tím nijak zaskočen, dávno přivykl, že kamkoli vešel, dívali se, pokavaď mluvil, poslouchali, a samozřejmě se klaněli. Takových poct mu propůjčovala krev, jež mu kolovala v žilách. Nestihl však více rozjímat, neboť se k němu řítil Bombur a doslova halekal: „Vaše Výsosti, drahá Odette, vítejte! Vítejte!"

Krčmář je zavedl do salónku určeného pro významné hosty, kde již mnozí seděli. Pili a hovořili u jediného, dlouhého stolu uprostřed síně plné hořících pochodní, svící, dýmkového kouře i podnosů s nejrůznější krmí: pečínkou na cibuli, uzeným s okurkami a křenem, ovocem i vyhlášeným sladkým od paní hospodské. Uprostřed všeho toho jídla se dokonce těsnila i váza s květinou – s určitostí rovněž ženská práce.

Thorin vyrazil do čela, chystaje se posadit po levici Balina, který v tu ránu přestal horlivě diskutovat s bratrem a pozdravil krále s tím svým spokojeným, otcovským úsměvem. Pomyslel si, že i jemu se jistě honí hlavou podobné věty, které i Odette zmínila toho dne. Že by se měl občas obveselit. Vyhnul se Bofurovi, který se prosmýknul okolo, jako vždy tančil a hrál na píšťalu. Bušením lžícemi o desku stolu jej rytmicky doprovázel bratranec Bifur. S humorem se rozpomněl na hodokvas v Roklince a jenom čekal, kdy po sobě trpaslíci začnou házet salát.

Oproti Dorimu seděl Ori a král si všiml, že ten má vedle sebe jedno volné místo. Rychle tedy odsunul židli nalevo od své a nabídl ji Odette dřív, než se stihla rozhlédnout. Tušil, že by jistě vyrazila za tím naivním a hlavně mladým pisálkem, což tedy rozhodně nechtěl.

Místo po boku krále neodmítla, přirozeně, ale zdála se být zase rozpačitá. Thorin se občas divil proč. Vzpomínal vypjaté chvíle, kdy se nebála sveřepě promluvit, třeba až na samé hranici drzosti, a naopak v okamžicích uvolněných, ničím zvláštních, její líce bezdůvodně nabývaly odstínu dobře uzrálých podzimních jablek. Do toho ji ještě oslovil Kili, jak jinak, než naprosto nevhodně a hloupě. Křičel přes celý stůl, že dnes Odette prý vypadá jako holka. Než se Thorin stihl ovládnout a nebýt tolik osobní, už synovce tvrdě sepsul, navíc ještě s poznámkou, že jindy tomu přece není jinak. Žádná z dam se mu totiž nezdála bytí více ženou, nežli právě ona. Tmavovláska, kterou horkost neopustila, spíše naopak. Proto po tom tlučhubovi ještě blýskl očima a zle se zamračil, jak nejvíce dovedl. Moc by si přál mít teď v ruce rákoskou, jež v Modrých horách stávala opřená v koutě jídelny, a oba bratři ji znali víc než důvěrně. Tuze rád by ji znovu použil.

Vzápětí se vzedmul všeobecný smích, avšak naštěstí ne na Odettino konto. Veškerou pozornost na sebe strhla Gloinova žena Melsa, marně se pokoušejíc dostat na kutě synka Gimliho, rozšafného hocha, o kterém se král během cesty dozvěděl vše podstatné i nepodstatné, a to včetně velikosti jeho onucí. Kluk se vzpouzel, jako by jej bral do spárů ranhojič, a ne do vlídných rukou vlastní matka. Táhla toho klacka div ne smykem, načež se jí stejně zase vyvlékl. Dobrosrdečná trpaslice budila respekt jenom pramalý, tím spíš když její manžel nebyl přítomen, neb zrovna doprovázel bratra do Temného hvozdu za obchodem.

Během té komedie, Thorin nejen že zapomněl na celou svou rozmrzelost, nýbrž i připil jednak s Norim, a také s bratrancem Dáinem, který jistě neměl sklenku první ani pátou. Pro tento večer se rozhodl složit z hlavy tíhu koruny a bavit se obklopen svými druhy jako dřív. Jako tenkrát během výpravy k Hoře, kdy sedávali v kruhu kolem ohně, mluvili a plánovali, pili a zpívali dlouho do noci. S trochou nostalgie zavzpomínal na časy, kdy byl ještě pouhopouhým vůdcem trpaslíků, Thorinem Pavézou. Zabloudil pohledem ke druhému konci dlouhého stolu, kde seděl půlčík s čarodějem, a nadšení ho trochu přešlo.

„Koukám, Výsosti, že nestíhám donášet," vytrhl jej z úvah rozradostnělý Bombur, ruce plné orosených holb. „Inu, povězte mi, pil jste někdy lepší pivo?"

„Nikdy," přiznal bez okolků král a převzal další džbán z rukou krčmáře, „vskutku výtečně." Nezdráhal se chválit dobrou práci, navíc takto záslužnou. Místní pivo bylo skutečně akorát hořké, syté a také správně vychlazené, proto se ihned s chutí napil.

Dojatý hospodský skoro vypískl: „Víte, že tuhle recepturu jsem ladil dlouhých dvanáct let? No ano, Výsosti, na mou věru, opravdu dvanáct, ještě tenkrát v Modrých horách. Také ji teď střežím víc, než svou vlastní ženu." Smál se, avšak Thorinovy rysy zůstaly nehybné. Okamžitě přestal vnímat, co mu podsaditý chlapík vykládá a zrak upřel na ženu po své levici. K té si totiž přisedl Ori a cosi jí špital skoro do ucha. Král se cítil znovu rozladěn, neboť mladý trpaslík se přisunul až zbytečně blízko. Až příliš se nakláněl k dlouhým, tmavohnědým loknám a moc důvěrně hovořil. Sevřel prsty okraj židle až dřevo praskalo.

Opovážlivý floutek měl nakonec víc štěstí než rozumu, jelikož jej bratři velmi záhy zavolali k sobě, a on velmi neochotně šel. Ovšem i za tak krátký moment, král stihl vypít jednu kořalku s Dwalinem a jednu dokonce i sám.

Večer rychle ubíhal, pivo teklo proudem a zrovna tak i pálenka. Thorina se postupně zmocnilo blažené uvolnění. Zpívaly se balady, zprvu vážné, o putování k Hoře, o odvaze a bohatství trpaslíků. Král se nechal dokonce přesvědčit, aby na harfu zahrál. S potěšením zjistil, že Odette jej zálibně poslouchá, a tak ochotně přidal ještě jednu píseň. Sice smutnou, ale dle jeho mínění velice hezkou. Pro ženské uši jistě vhodnější, než ty, co přišly posléze. Možná méně vážně a více rytmické, však stejným dílem také neslušné, o děvčatech a pití, a potom hned zase jiné, o pití a děvčatech. Když i písně omrzely, trpaslíci začali filosofovat, jak jinak, než o děvčatech a pití.

„Není ošklivých žen," škytl jindy odměřený Dori, „ty, kterým nebylo naděleno po těle či ve tváři, o to více krásnou duši mívají."

„Ha," zařehtal se Nori, „a to ti někdo řekl, bratře, nebo z tebe mluví zkušenost?" Dori znovu škytl, pak se zamračil.

„Tak se prostě stačí napít," utrousil Dwalin, utírajíc si z vousů pivní pěnu, „a zhasnout svíce, potom ani krásná duše nevadí." Salónek propukl v hurónský smích. Smáli se všichni včetně krále, však s výjimkou přítomných dam, Oriho a Bilba.

Thorin znovu připil na zdraví a dobrou práci, tentokrát s Bifurem. Záhy nato zase s Dáinem, co už sotva pletl nohama, na slávu Ereboru i Železných hor. Rovněž nenápadně pozoroval Odette. Ustavičně. Mohl být vcelku spokojen, třebaže skoro celý večer rozmlouvala s elfkou. Král nebyl nikterak nadšený, že je nucen sdílet jeden stůl s tou lesní potvorou, ale s ohledem na Kiliho ji nechtěl vykázat. Princ by jistojistě odešel s ní a on nechtěl kazit večer jemu ani sobě. Hlavní zůstávalo, že se žádný muž nepřiblížil tak troufale blízko k jeho pobočnici, jako předtím knihovník. Žádný, až do teď.

„Smím prosit, krásná paní?" zaslechl Bofurovo vyzvání k tanci, z očí mu vyletěly blesky.

„Bude mi ctí," zněla její velmi kladná odpověď, načež se zvedla a přijala nabídnuté rámě. Králi nezbylo, než s nevolí sledovat, jak si ji ten otrapa odvádí na parket. Jak se drze dotýká jejího těla – prsty by mu nejraději zpřelámal. _U vousů samotného Durina!_ Vždyť ona se nezdráhala! Bezostyšně se vlnila v rytmu hudby, svůdně jako nějaká proklatá nymfa... _Tentokrát by zasloužila!_

Tančili snad celou věčnost, a také se smáli. Thorin nevěděl proč, netušil čemu, ovšem hlavou mu letěly ty nejstrašnější předtuchy.

„Na tebe? Na tebe si najdu čas vždycky, to přece dobře víš." Zaslechl i část Hračkářovy mluvy, a to ve chvíli, kdy se vraceli ke stolu. Zlost králem cloumala ještě víc, když se Bofur opovážil políbit hřbet Odettiny ruky. Než se dívat na podobné divadlo, rozhodl se odejít.

Thorin litoval, že do krčmy vůbec kdy zavítal, neb akorát vyměnil jedny chmury za druhé. Rovněž také zalitoval, že svou pobočnici nenechal se převléci. Alespoň by nebyla tak půvabná a nelákala lačné pohledy mnohých trpaslíků, kterých si byl velmi dobře vědom. Ještě chvíli vyčkal, jelikož nechtěl hrubě přerušit Balina, který k němu zrovna promlouval i přesto, že on jej sotva poslouchal. Však v ten samý moment, Odette vstala od stolu. S rozpačitou omluvou, že vína již bylo pro dnešek dosti, se sama chystala k odchodu. Za jiných okolností by mu asi připadala roztomilá, ale...

„Počkej, půjdu s tebou." Bofur za ní vyrazil div ne poklusem a král jenom mrzutě hleděl, jak oba mizí v davu. Jak odchází společně!

„I já se odeberu ke spánku, Výsosti," poznamenal se zívnutím Balin. „Mládí mě již opustilo a s ním i touha vydržet až do svítání." Pomalu se zvedl a zanechal Thorina o samotě, jen s korbelem plným piva a hlavou plnou černých myšlenek. „Bombure, láhev!" rozmyslel se zůstat a zpít se do němoty.

„Směl bych si přisednout?" zaslechl hlas toho, po jehož společnosti toužil ze všech nejméně.

„Již jsem na odchodu!" král se rychle vrátil k původnímu záměru a výmluvně odsunul pivo, aby svému tvrzení dodal na věrohodnosti.

„Ale jděte, vždyť jste ani nedopil," nadhodil bezstarostně vysoký muž a už seděl po Thorinově pravici, aniž by se obtěžoval čekat na svolení.

„Co tedy máte na srdci, Gandalfe?" zeptal se tedy přímo. Snažil se znít tak moc jedovatě, aby jeho nevole za žádných okolností nešla přeslechnout. Thorin z mnohé zkušenosti věděl, že zbavit se čaroděje bývá složitější, než odehnat od sebe obtížný hmyz, a proto se rozhodl pro variantu poskytnutí sluchu co nejdříve, neb tím rychleji bude pryč. Korbel přitáhl zase zpět, prozřetelnost mu totiž říkala, že ho ještě bude potřeba.

„Jděte za ní, vy pitomče!" šeptl starý muž, naštěstí nakloněný tak blízko, že ho nikdo další slyšet nemohl.

Král prudce zvedl hlavu ku zvrásnělé tváři, a když spatřil krátký, lehký úsměv, semkl dlaně v pěst. „Co prosím?!" vyhrkl, sic rovněž polohlasně, ale zato s neskrývanou zlobou. Nebylo to ani kvůli pitomci, kterým jej kouzelník tituloval, nýbrž pro nehoráznou drzost omšelého starce, který nestydatě strkal svůj křivý nos do soukromí pána domu, jehož pohostinnost přijímal. „Jak se opovažujete?!"

„Jak?" rozšířil ústa Gandalf. Nepochybně se dobře bavil, určitě víc, nežli král. „Řekněme, že z pozice osoby starší a více moudré. Nezapomínejte, drahý příteli, že já jsem rokoval s vaším otcem Thráinem už v dobách, kdy vám chůva ještě měnila plínku, či z vám z brady otírala mléčnou kaši." Thorin zuřil. „Říkám, jděte za ní. Jděte za ní dřív, než to udělá někdo jiný."

Teď přišel přesně ten okamžik, kdy trpaslíkův vztek zmizel a nahradila jej o dost horší panika. Rovněž jeho obličej, dosud spíše brunátný, nyní mrtvolně zbledl. „Vy myslíte...?" vydechl otázku, kterou ani nedovedl dokončit. Hlas by se mu jistě zlomil jako stéblo suché trávy, což se nakonec stávalo jenom a pouze tehdy, když mluvíval s čarodějem. Nikdo jiný nedokázal zabrnkat na ty nejtenčí struny v králově mysli a veškeré obavy shrnout do jedné jediné, všeříkající věty.

„No samozřejmě!" zalomil rukama starý muž. „Co jste si myslel, u všech Valar?! Snad, že se mladé a vskutku pohledné dívce, kterou slečna Odette bezpochyby je, nikdy nezačne žádný muž dvořit? Jistěže začne a ona přijme. Ano, v srdci i na loži přijme jiného, pokud to dopustíte!"

„Víte přece," odvětil Thorin tiše a zasmušile, střídavě zatínajíc a znovu rozevírajíc dlaně, „že já ji oslovit nemohu. Nemohu se rozptylovat city ani poblouzněním, odklánět pozornost od Ereboru. Nesmím povolit, dovolit si nebýt pevný jako kámen, jako sama Hora, to bych byl potom špatný král." Zdráhal se uvěřit, že se dobrovolně svěřuje kouzelníku, kterému nejednou nemohl přijít na jméno. Alespoň, že to nebyl trpaslík, což snad poprvé za celou společnou známost skýtalo výhodu. Nemusel být tolik opatrný a nemusel se hájit. Nemusel čelit šokovaným pohledům, jakých by se jistě dočkal od svých lidí, ba i přátel.

„Ach, Thorine," přešel Gandalf do chlácholivého tónu, což krále snad ještě více drásalo. „Proč od sebe odháníte štěstí?" zeptal se způsobem, jakým by se jistě ptala sestra Dís.

„Protože musím!" ztratil kontrolu mladší muž a štekl jako pes zahnaný do kouta, přesně tak se cítil. „Já jsem král Durinova lidu a ona je... Vždyť ona není..."

„A to vám vadí?!" osopil se Gandalf, tentokrát rázně, a Thorin se úplně klidně nechal okřikovat jako nějaký spratek. „Cestou k Osamělé hoře jste o sobě prohlašoval, že nemíníte býti zpátečnický panovník. Že netoužíte obnovit Erebor v podobě, v jaké se nacházel za dob vašeho děda. Uznal jste, podotýkám, že velice moudře, práva ženy napůl lidské. Dopřál jste jí postavení, a teď vám najednou vadí její původ?!"

„Ne! Jistěže ne!" vyhrkl král, načež vzápětí klesl do tiššího tónu a rozhlédl se kolem. Nevedli rozhovor pro cizí uši. „Mně ne." A skutečně tomu tak bylo. S pouhou Odettinou existencí se stihl vyrovnat už před léty, což ovšem dnes jenom málo znamenalo. „Velice rozdílné věci zde srovnáváte, čaroději." Thorin se nadechl a slíbil sám sobě, že odteď už bude znít naprosto vyrovnaný. Že přestane odkrývat více ze své duše, nežli to, co dal dosud na odiv. „Lidem mohu vládnout, přijmout je na svém dvoře, darovat jim třeba i postavení, ale naproti tomu... Já Odette nemohu prohlásit za svou… Ani za družku, ani za... milenku. To by bylo prostě... _příliš_. Věřte Tharkûne, být řadovým trpaslíkem, hrdě bych se postavil každému nepochopení, protože ve svých očích bych nechybil a necítil bych stud, jenže já jsem král. Copak mohu změnit to, kým jsem se narodil? Jsem nucen ctít svůj odkaz, své předky i Durinovu linii. Královskou linii!"

„A ctít je můžete dál," povzdechl si hlasitě šedovlasý. „Thorine! Já sám jsem přesvědčen, že v budoucnu přijde den, kdy zemi bude obývat jen jeden, jediný národ. Kdy se veškerá krev promísí: elfská, hobití, lidská i trpasličí." Gandalf důležitě přikývl, asi na znamení, že nežertuje, neb král jen valil oči. „Doba se mění, příteli. Sám dobře víte, že trpaslic se rodí čím dál méně a stará dogmata již dogmaty nejsou. I váš lid se musí změnit, pokud míní přetrvat. Jiný byl Erebor před příchodem Šmaka a jiným je dnes – přirozeně. Nyní jste vy král pod Horou a Hora bude taková, jakou ji vy ustanovíte. Staré tradice, ano, jsou věcí jistě úctyhodnou, nabádají k zamyšlení a svádí k následování, ale i za cenu vlastního štěstí? Nezdá se vám právě ta cena až příliš vysoká? Povězte mi, Výsosti, skutečně si myslíte, že dobrým králem může být ten, kdož v sobě dusí cit a živí prázdnotu?"

Thorin neodpovídal, ani za Gandalfem neotočil hlavu. Jenom se napil rezavého moku už poněkud teplého. Upřeně hleděl před sebe a uvažoval, hlavně proto, že stařec měl možná pravdu. Uvažoval, zda takovou i on může vzíti za svou...

„Nebuďte blázen!" navázal vysoký muž, poté co také štědře upil piva. „Nikomu není nic po tom, koho zvete do svého života, ten je totiž jenom váš, třebaže jste král. Nikomu, rozumíte?"

Trpaslík se nezmohl, než na váhavé přikývnutí. Podivná laskavost a síla čarodějových slov mu brala schopnost reagovat, však zároveň dodávala kuráže, aby jim snad uvěřil.

„Mahal vám seslal lásku až k rukám," usmál se Tharkûn kdoví po kolikáté, „to je obrovský dar. Dar, který si zaslouží otevřít každý bez výjimek, nenechte si jej ani vy mezi prsty proklouznout. Nemrhejte požehnáním svým ani jejím, a to jenom kvůli nesmyslným předsudkům. Co když právě Odette je vaším osudem? Vaší nadějí oprostit se od neovladatelné touhy po věcech hmotných? Vždyť i já sám vidím, jak se na ni díváte. Jak ji stíháte starostlivými pohledy celý večer a stejnými pohledy propichujete každého muže, sotva se k ní přiblíží."

„To jsem tak průhledný?" zvedl zraky mladší muž, i když na svou otázku nepotřeboval žádné rozhřešení. Stačilo, jak výmluvně se Gandalf ušklíbl.

Thorin těžce vydechl. „Co když mě odmítne?" obával se, ne proto, že takové odmítnutí by jistě zasáhlo jeho hrdost, ale on mockrát poznal, že Odette v jeho společnosti bývá rozpačitá. Její chování mu často nešlo na mysl, nejspíš asi proto, že navzájem byli tolik rozdílní. Tudíž jej ani nenapadlo, že by k němu mohla něco cítit. Ne po všech těch událostech, kdy se k ní špatně zachoval. Krále sžírala pochybnost až do morku kostí.

„Myslel jsem," zachechtal se pobaveně Gandalf, „že jste zkušený muž – protřelý." Potom se na moment odmlčel, aby si zapálil dýmku. Thorin pokorně čekal, ačkoli bytostně nesnášel podobné dramatické okamžiky. „A vy zatím nosíte klapky na očích. To jste si doopravdy nevšiml, že z vás ani ona nespustí ty své?"

„Nevšiml!" ucedil. Králi už ani nevadilo, že si z něj vysoký muž nepokrytě tropí žerty. Co také mohl očekávat, pokavaď mu právě odhalil své nejniternější emoce i pečlivě ukryté a zakrývané tužby. Víc už se nemohl ponížit. _Nebo snad mohl?_ „Gandalfe?"

„Jsem vám k službám, příteli," zamumlal čaroděj, dýmku pohodlně v koutku úst.

„Opravdu se na mě dívá?"

„Nepochybně!"

Thorin se naposledy napil, jelikož mu notně vyschlo v hrdle. Pokynul na rozloučenou vysokému muži, který si pod stolem promnul dlaně a šibalsky se zazubil.

Spěchem udýchaný stanul před dubovými dveřmi s rytými ornamenty a netrpělivě zaklepal. Tak netrpělivě, aby mladou ženu třeba i vytrhl ze spánku, pokud by se již oddávala snění. Vše, co měl na jazyku, toužil říci hned.

Moment vyčkal a nervózně přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Zkusil klepat ještě jednou, pak i do třetice, avšak ani potom se mu odpovědi nedostalo. Tentokrát totiž nikdo neotevřel.   
  
  
  



	16. Všemy smysly

Odette vklouzla do malé místnosti za ložnicí, skryté za nenápadnými dveřmi. Napoprvé si jich vůbec nevšimla, tím spíš, když byly schovány za paravánem.

Do držáku na stěně zavěsila pochodeň a dřevěnou třískou zapálila řadu svíci na kamenné římse hned vedle. Vyzula boty, svlékla punčochy a bosýma nohama stoupla na tkaný kobereček, neb podlaha zde byla studená. Začala se soukat ze šatů. Trvalo to dlouho a bylo to náročné, náročné i zábavné – Odette se celou dobu připitoměle chichotala.

Natáhla ruku přes okraj kovové vany, stojící na vyvýšeném podstavci naproti dveřím, a pohnula mosaznou pákou. Vždy, když tak činila, musela si stoupnout na špičky, aby vůbec dosáhla na leštěné táhlo trčící ze stěny. Jenže dnes, po všem tom víně, dvakrát máchla rukou do prázdna, a až napotřetí se lázeň konečně začala plnit vodou.

Ano, jakkoli se to mohlo zdáti neuvěřitelné, bylo tomu skutečně tak. Osamělá hora neukrývala ve svých hlubinách jenom zlato a drahé kameny, nýbrž i jiné poklady, zajisté více prospěšné. Kdysi dávno při práci v nejhlubší štole, jak jednou vyprávěl Balin, horníci narazili na vydatné prameny vařící vody, která počala tryskat ze samého nitra země. Nebylo by podobno věhlasné zručnosti trpaslíků, kdyby horké prameny nevyužili ku obecnému prospěchu. Pomocí nejrůznějších trubek a potrubí rozváděli tekutinu podél stěn, skrz naskrz celým Ereborem. V kuchyních a prádelnách, v dolech i řemeslných dílnách, a samozřejmě v komnatách, voda sloužila při práci, stejně jako pro očistu těla. Ony důvtipné mechanismy dokonce vydržely celé věky a jen za cenu menších oprav, přežily dlouhou nečinnost i dračí řádění. Pouhým zatáhnutím páky ve stěně pracovaly, jako kdyby nikdy nepřestaly.

Bofur se Odette několikrát, a také značně zaujatě, pokoušel vysvětlit fungování důmyslného stroje, který poháněl kapalinu vzhůru, navzdory veškerým zákonitostem, dokonce až do nejvyšších pater. Ovšem ona byla schopna porozumět sotva čtvrtině Hračkářových slov. Nechápala ani tehdy, pokud nepila vůbec žádné víno. Jednoduše, horká lázeň bez nutnosti kotlíku a ohně, zůstávala i nadále učiněným zázrakem.

Proud řinčel o kovové dno vany, až z toho ženu píchlo ve spánku. Bolestně si uvědomila, že poslední pohár rudého moku měla už raději odmítnout. Rozhodně měla, a to nejméně tu poslední. Jenže Bomburovo víno bylo sladké a vskutku lahodné, přesně takové, jaké je sliboval tenkrát cestou do města. Jemná ovocná chuť a nevinná vůně snadno překryla sílu, co se nenápadně skrývala na dně každé, každičké číše. Krčmář rovněž dolíval častěji, než by bylo bývalo potřeba a Odette, zabraná do hovoru s Tauriel, upíjela rychleji, než by stihla domyslet důsledky. Ještě, že nezpůsobila žádnou ostudu, za což mohla děkovat právě a jedině Bofurovi, který ji nejen výmluvně upozornil na nejvyšší čas ku odchodu do peřin, ale i několikrát podepřel, když cestou zavrávorala.

Horší rovnováhu Odette samozřejmě sváděla na mizerné škrpále, které už jaktěživa neobuje, ale i v podroušeném podvědomí jí zcela docházelo, že se mohla snadno stát terčem nechtěného druhu pozornosti. Ne, o to by rozhodně nestála, nýbrž nyní byla v bezpečí před veškerou hanbou. V jistotě svých krásných komnat, kde ji přítel zanechal jen s poznámkou, ať příště našlapuje opatrněji.

V kamenné jizbě se rázem oteplilo, a to díky oblakům horké páry, která stoupala vzhůru a v podobě malých kapiček se srážela na obkladu z pravidelných desek broušeného kalcitu. Odette si spletla vlasy do ledabylého copu a sponou je připnula k temeni hlavy. Do vody nalila po trošce levandulového oleje a vstoupila do vany. Neuklouznout chtělo kumšt.

Konečně ponořila malátné tělo do lázně a zasněně zavřela těžknoucí víčka. Vodu nechala ještě téct. V hlavě se jí samovolně zhmotnila podoba veselícího se Thorina, který když uvolnil ustaranou tvář a přestal kontrolovat výraz hodný krále, působil o tolik mladší – tolik podobný Kilimu. Vzpomínala, jak si při tanci představovala jeho namísto Bofura. Hluboký a podmanivý smích blízko u ucha, namísto uličnického chechtání přítele. Zatřásla hlavou a sáhla po mýdle. _Představy… pošetilé a zbytečné!_

Odette, zadumaná a obklopená zvukem dotékající vody, nemohla mít pražádné tušení, že jenom pár stop opodál, za zavřenými dveřmi do potemnělých chodeb, čeká onen muž s očima podobnýma krystalkům ledu. Trpaslík, jenž pozbyl i poslední zbytek naděje na trochu obyčejného štěstí, které si chtěl konečně dopřát.

***

Thorin zaklepal ještě počtvrté, ještě razantněji, leč nepochyboval o zbytečnosti takového počínání. Na velmi kratičkou chvíli se strachoval, zdali se ženě nemálo ovíněné nemohlo přihodit něco zlého, podvrknutý kotník na schodišti nebo… _Ne!_ trpce si uvědomil, že přece odešla s Bofurem. Vzpomínal to vzájemné chichotání, laškování, co mu předtím rvalo uši a teď drtilo srce v prach. Thorin sevřel ruce v pěst, až mu pod kůží zbělely klouby. Sám ji měl doprovodit, hlupák!

Prudce vydechl společně s přívalem dalších černých teorií: Odette vždycky trávila každou volnou chvíli právě s Hračkářem. Od začátku se přátelili a možná se dávno stali něčím víc. Možná jenom on byl slepý k okolnostem naprosto zřejmým. On a bláznivý starý čaroděj. Zajisté…

_Hlupák!_ zopakoval si král ještě jednou, zatímco sám sebe utvrzoval o správnosti svých domněnek. Třeba… uvažoval horečnatě dál, je ten neřád právě uvnitř, a proto se zdráhají otevřít. Nepřejí si býti rušeni, protože možná zrovna… Zlost mu jako mráz přeběhla po páteři a zkřivila tvář. Žaludek ždímala jako promočenou košili. Rozlícen pouhou tou představou, přiložil ucho na dřevěnou desku dveří, snažíc se zachytit jakýkoli zvuk uvnitř. Ano, on, Thorin, syn Thráina, syna Thrórova, právoplatný král pod Horou, poslouchal za dveřmi jako nějaký zloděj. Ne zloděj, hůř, jako klevetivá stará bába! Až tak hluboko byl schopen klesnout. Až tak hluboko byl schopen klesnout kvůli ní.

Však nezaslechl nic než ticho jako v hrobě a přirozeně jej napadlo vpadnout dovnitř. Klidně vyrazit dveře, pokud by petlice byla zamčená. Prostě se přesvědčit na vlastní oči a pak… Bofura holýma rukama zardousit. Zbrklý čin si ale kupodivu rychle rozmyslel, hlavně proto, že by mohl spatřit přesně takový obraz, jakého se obával. Král se děsil své vlastní reakce, ve skutečnosti si totiž nepřál mít na rukou krev muže, jehož dříve nazýval přítelem. Odette mu nepatřila, přiznal si s hořkostí stoupající až do úst, ne doopravdy, ačkoli se snažil namlouvat si opak. _Vskutku přišel někdo jiný._

Králi se zachtělo vykřičet zklamání a vztek na celou Horu, nýbrž nekřičel. Nechtěl dále živit celou tuto tragédii chováním nehodným vůdce a vladaře. Odtáhl hlavu ode dveří, však zůstávaje opřený dlaní o zárubeň, aby alespoň popadl dech. K té dlani přitiskl čelo a na chvíli pevně zatnul víčka. Přemítal, kam se nyní vydat. Zdali se navrátit do hospody a tam pít do bezvědomí, či vyrazit směrem ke skrytým chodbám, dolů, až k tajné místnosti. Zvolil možnost druhou, přestože se poslední dobou snažil těm místům vyhýbat. Rozhodl se jít za studeným a tvrdým Srdcem Hory, i když skutečně toužil po jiném, tepajícím a živém. Šel za jediným srdcem, které mu nakonec zbylo, i když to znamenalo vzít sebou stud, že všechny své věrné oklamal. Vykročil hned potom, co špičkou okované boty kopl do dveří. Vší silou. Dřevo zapraskalo a několik odštípnutých třísek se rozlétlo okolo, nýbrž taková malichernost byla králi lhostejná. Šel pomalu, neb měl před sebou celou dlouhou noc.

***

Odette sebou škubla, až upustila mýdlo do lázně. Osvěžená koupelí vylezla z vany pohybem o něco jistějším, než s jakým se do ní dostala. Skoro se ani neosušila a nahá vklouzla do dlouhého pláště bledě modré barvy, který obvykle nosívala přes noční oděv. Vyběhla ven z koupelny, pátrajíc po původu tupého zvuku, který otřásl celou komnatou. Možná se jí jenom zdál, napadlo ji, ale přesto vykoukla ještě na chodbu.

Že nešlo o pouhé zdání, to pochopila záhy. Ve chvíli, kdy stoupla na jeden z dřevěných odštěpků, co se válely všude po podlaze. Svící posvítila na dubovou desku dveří a zjistila, že je značně poškozená. Raději sáhla po meči.

„Je tu někdo?“ zavolala do dlouhého tunelu. Vystrašená i zvědavá, křečovitě tiskla jílec v dlani a mžourala do šera. Až když trochu přivykla tmě, zahlédla v dáli siluetu muže, jenž ráznými kroky přicházel zpět. Poznala ten způsob chůze i držení těla. Věděla, kdo to přichází v pozdní hodinu, nicméně k pochopení měla daleko.

„Thorine?“ vydechla, jakmile zpracovala vlastní překvapení. Ještě jednou překvapeně shlédla k třískám na podlaze.

Král se tvářil záhadně. Naprosto suverénně vešel dál a Odette podvědomě ustoupila. Na rukou jí naskočila husí kůže, a když za sebou zaklapl petlici, třepotavě zamrkala očima.

„Jsi zde?!“ z vousatých úst zaznělo těžkopádné konstatování, spíše nežli prostý dotaz, navíc znělo značně mentorujícím způsobem. Rozlepila podivným pocitem stažené rty do zaskočené grimasy. „Sama?!“ dodal zamračený trpaslík, načež se zkoumavě rozhlédl po pokoji.

Odette v tu ránu projel vztek, umocněný pořád ještě slušnou hladinkou: „S kým bych tu podle vás měla být, _Výsosti?!_“

Král vykulil oči, načež je nebezpečně přimhouřil. To, co v nich viděla, ji zamrazilo. Mrazilo ji rovněž z vědomí, jak moc blízko stojí. „Třeba s Hračkářem,“ sykl ostře.

Odette se neudržela, uchechtla se nad tou ironií, přestože jí ve vzteku král už jednou málem ublížil. Nesmírně ji čílila myšlenka, že ji prostě přišel zkontrolovat jako nějakou fenu, zda je řádně uvázaná u boudy.

Thorin se napřímil, zvedl bradu, záda až nepřirozeně rovná. „Za prvé, odešli jste spolu,“ začal suše vyjmenovávat argumenty, nicméně Odette stále unikalo _proč_. „Zadruhé, udělá si na tebe vždycky čas, tak proč ne zrovna teď?!“

„Teď v noci?“ zalapala po dechu, cítíc stoupat horkost do tváří, ne jen kvůli vzteku.

„Noc je jako stvořená pro nepřístojné návštěvy vínem zmámených žen,“ pronesl falešně nenuceným způsobem, ačkoli pod povrchem musel soptit. Tváře měl celé brunátné a zornice rozšířené. Odette zřetelně viděla, jak očima brousí po pokoji. Jak dlouho hledí směrem k paravánu, a pak zase ke skříní. Měla sto chutí vlepit mu pohlavek, aby se konečně vzpamatoval.

„Nechcete se kouknout rovněž pod postel?!“ prskla jako naježená kočka. Jako zmije plivající jed. Zapomenuvší na veškeré dekorum, bázeň, i to, s kým právě hovoří. Nereagoval.

„Tak abyste věděl,“ napřímila se v zádech, poslouchajíc především vlastní hrdost, velící ohradit se proti nespravedlivému nařknutí, „jediný, kdo přichází na nepřístojnou návštěvu, jste vy, Thorine. Bofur pro mne míní učinit pouze jediné, a to opravit mou hrací skříňku, jež přestala hrát.“ Mečem, který stále ještě svírala v pravici, ukázala směrem k prádelníku, na němž stála malá, ebenová schránka. Zhluboka se nadechla: „Když už posloucháte cizí rozhovory, měl byste tak konat více důkladně, aby nedocházelo ke zbytečným mýlkám. Abyste nemusel okrádat o spánek sebe i mě!“

Králi podivně zajiskřilo v očích, než jimi na okamžik uhnul stranou. Jinak se mu ale ve tváři nepohnul ani sval. Mlčel.

Zato Odette měla touhu hovoři: „I kdyby zde Bofur byl, co na tom? Nejsem nikomu zaslíbena.“

Thorina nepřepadl hněv, jak předpokládala, naopak se v odpověď potutelně zachechtal. Naklonil obličej ke straně: „Nejsi nikomu zaslíbena? Vida, mám to ale štěstí.“ Na rtech mu zůstal sedět lehký úsměv, úsměv rytíře, co se právě chystá vyhrát klání. Potom se rozešel kupředu, smazal ty pouhé dva kroky, které je dělily od sebe.

Odettina hlava velela couvat, však tělo zůstalo stát jako přibité k modřínovým fošnám podlahy. Nechtělo se vzdálit ani píď od blížícího se muže obklopeného vůní dýmkového koření a kůže. A také piva. Král jí z ruky sebral meč a ona ho poslušně pustila. Zbraň dopadla mezi vysoké vlasy mléčně bílého koberce.

Zachvěla se pod hladovým, ledově modrým pohledem, který jí Thorin neupíral zrovna do očí, nýbrž o něco málo níže. Přitáhla si plášť blíže k tělu, v uvědomění, jak spoře oděná tam vlastně stojí. Odette matně docházelo, že ve svém rozzlobeném postavení vypíná hruď, po koupeli je jí trochu zima a blankytná látka není zrovna nejsilnějších.

„Dobře, že tu Hračkář není,“ zamručel spokojeně král, po předešlé úsečnosti ani památky. „Dobře hlavně pro něho, neboť bych jej musel vyzvat na souboj.“

Odette významně nadzvedla obočí. Nad větou, kterou snad špatně pochopila, i nad způsobem, jakým se na ni Thorin díval. Až jí zatrnulo, ovšem ne nepříjemně, zrádně. Zrádně kdesi v podbřišku. Vlastní důstojnost ji zrazovala, vlastní zloba ji zrazovala, protože byla až magicky přitahována k muži, jehož chtěla ještě před chvílí postrčit přes práh a velmi hlučně za ním zabouchnut.

„Žel, nebylo by jiné cesty,“ šeptal trpaslík hlubokým hlasem, připomínajícím vrnění ostříleného kocoura na lovu, „pokavaď bychom se oba ucházeli o stejnou… nezaslíbenou… ženu.“ Zajel Odette prsty do vlasů, aby je rozpustil, neboť ty byly po koupeli stále ještě sepnuté sponou. Mozolnaté prsty vedl od spánků, přes líci, až nadzvedl její bradu a palcem pohladil hranu čelisti.

Nestihla ani naprázdno polknout, jelikož vzápětí ucítila na svých rtech rty jiné, horké a lemované vousy. Dotek zprvu překvapivě lehoučký, váhavý a opatrný, čekající, zda bude přijat. Naprosto odlišný od sebevědomých slov, která prve pronesl. Vydechla mu do úst.

Odette nepatrně těšilo, že ani král si není tolik jistý, jak by se mohlo zdát. Že i jeho vlastní tělo zrazovalo, a ne jenom ji. Nejspíš proto nezapřela lokty o rozložitou hruď a nezaklonila se, ačkoli rozum zažehl varovný plamen kdesi v roztouženém podvědomí. Jistěže tušila, že se pouští do zapovězených vod, protože představy jsou jedna věc a skutky druhá. Věděla, že ty vody jsou stejně černé a nebezpečné, jako Thorinovy rozšířené zornice. Že je skoro nemožné v nich zdárně plout, však snadné je se utopit. Pootevřela ústa a nechala krále, aby si je klidně vzal, tentokrát už nesmlouvavě a lačně.

Chytil ji kolem pasu a přitáhl těsně k sobě. Odette zavřela oči a nechala se obklopit sálavým teplem trpaslíkova těla. Rozum sunula dál a dál do pozadí, uvolňovala prostor pro podmanivou temnotu, živočišnou a jednoduchou, takřka základní, v níž přemýšlet nebylo třeba. Král zatím volnou rukou stoupal přes boky, vzhůru. 

Prudce zvedla víčka, když uchopil a jemně zmáčkl její ňadro. Celá strnula, pouze hlavu zaklonila, aby se mu mohla kouknout do tváře. Čísti v ní. Oči měl žádostivé a temné, podobné těm, jaké je spatřila onehdy v pokladnici. Podobné těm, jaké ji zděsily. Podobné, však ne úplně stejné. Ne tak strašlivě prázdné.

„Slibuji,“ vyslovil s námahou, „že neučiním nic, co by sis nepřála.“

Odette pozvolně vypustila zadržený dech, aby ihned nato polkla další. Thorin sice spustil levou paži volně kolem těla, však ona, pravačkou lapená v železném objetí, fyzicky pocítila jeho touhu. 

„Ovšem pokud tu zůstanu,“ trpaslíkův hlas se tříštil jako střepy z rozbité karafy, „nedokáži zastavit. Proto,“ znovu jí podepřel bradu, způsobem, aby se nemohla dívat nikam jinam, než na královy zněžnělé rysy ve tváři a oči zpola přivřené, „pověz mi nyní, mám odejít? Nebo… smím zůstat?“

Žena lehce přikývla. Skoro nemohla uvěřit, jak naprosto samozřejmě. Tím si zpečetila osud a učinila nabídku. Takovou, kterou by bez přemíry vína jistě lépe uvážila, ale teď nechtěla být rozvážná. Věděla, co bude následovat a ano, byla nervózní, ale přesto přese všechno souhlasila bez výhrad. Přijala se všemi důsledky, které společná noc přinese.

Thorin se jemně pousmál, vůbec ne sebestředně, možná jako někdo, kým býval kdysi. Než jej život zakalil. Rychle nato shodil kabátec a pak, Odette ovanul po zádech chlad. Vprostřed pokoje zůstala stát s pláštěm kdesi v úrovni kotníků, aniž by postřehla, jak k tomu vůbec došlo.

„Žádný noční oděv?“ poznamenal chraplavě král, asi překvapen absencí košile vhodné pro ulehnutí. Ona sama by takovou právě ocenila. Ne, že by se tak moc styděla, jen doufala v pomalejší průběh vzájemného odhalování. Navíc, vždyť ono vůbec nebylo vzájemné, neboť Thorin zůstával oblečen skoro úplně, což ještě umocňovalo tu nevyrovnanost mezi nimi. Tu nepatřičnost. „Tím lépe,“ dodal, a teď už sebestředný byl. Kdyby Odette neměla paže zkřížené před sebou, nejspíš by ho praštila.

Pohladil ji po ramenou. „Mohu sfouknout svíce?“ nabídl, asi jako ústupek. Nebo prostě dostal strach, že si nakonec všechno rozmyslí.

„Ne!“ Odette divoce zagestikulovala rukama, jelikož tma ji děsila víc, než vlastní nahota. „Netřeba.“

„Nemusíš mít strach,“ zašpital jí do vlasů, do nichž zabořil nos a nasál jejich vůni. Odette možná byla nesvá, ale skutečně se nebála. „Ochráním tě přede vším včetně tmy.“

Odtáhl hlavu, vpíjel se očima do její kůže: „Tak krásná.“ Dlouhým tahem přejel po rukou, a pak ji sevřel v bocích. Políbil tak dlouze a vášnivě, že zahodila v dál zbytky soudnosti i velký kus studu.

„Pojď.“ Úchopem pod koleny a v bedrech, král ženu nadzvedl, snadno, dočista jako hromádku nějakého plátna. Přimknula se k němu a nechala se nést směrem k posteli, položit, podmanit.

Thorin chvíli zůstal sedět na okraji lože, kde rychle vyzul boty. Potom Odette přilehl hluboko do matrace. Přes hrudník a košili cítila každičký plytký nádech i výdech, každý úder jeho srdce. Jeho vousy ji zlehka škrábaly na krku, dlouhé vlasy prokvetlé stříbrem šimraly po napjaté kůži. Korálek z chladného kovu, jež v nich byl vpletený, zavadil o bradavku a žena tence vzdychla.

Král cosi podmanivého zamručel, nemeškajíc s další dávkou polibků. Dlouhých na ústa, vášnivých na šíji, letmých na klíční kost, než se zase vrátil na rty. Potom se na okamžik stáhl, okamžik kratší než myšlenka, a to jen proto, aby přes hlavu přetáhl košili a upustil ji na podlahu. Odette si ani nestihla prohlédnout mužské tělo vypracované držením meče i kovářského kladiva v minulosti, a už byl zase zpět. Otřel se o její stehno a ona ostře vydechla. Jasně vnímala, jak moc už je dychtivý a… jak moc připravený, nýbrž nespěchal na ni.

Vymanila jednu ruku zpod tíhy nad sebou a zajela králi prsty do vlasů, hustých a silných, takových, jaké trpaslíci mívají. Přivřel oči. Nadzvedla hlavu, aby jej mohla políbit na rty. Objala široká ramena. Prostřednictvím doteků objevovala, co se tak dlouho skrývalo pod vrstvami honosných látek. Z ramen sjela na lopatky, kde nahmatala místo se zvrásnělou kůži. Odette věděla, co to je. Popálenina, kterou už jednou viděla, a to tehdy, kdy mu vpadla do komnaty nezvána.

Thorin se znatelně zachvěl a nesouhlasně mlaskl. S polibkem na zápěstí stáhl její ruku pryč: „To není nic hezkého.“

„Thorine…“ znovu se nadzdvihla, přimkla celou plochou svého těla k tomu jeho. Ústa přitisknutá ke krku, kde končil krátce střižený vous, ochutnávala lehce slanou pokožku, orosenou jako v horečce. Ještě jednou pohladila ono zmrzačené místo na znamení, že se jí neoškliví nic, co je jeho součástí. Thorin zavřel oči úplně a už se ničemu nebránil. Odkrýval své slabiny, a možná aniž by to věděl, stával se tak bližším, uchopitelným.

„Už jsi někdy...?“ špitl jí do ucha, které krátce sevřel mezi rty.

„Ano,“ přiznala Odette, i když se jednalo o zkušenost, kterou by si klidně dokázala odpustit. Přiznala, ačkoli tušila, že mužská ješitnost, navíc spojená s trpasličí náturou, spokojená jistě nebude. Tušila správně.

Král se trochu zamračil a spěšně vstal z lože. Chtěla mu říci, požádat jej, ať neodchází, avšak veškerá slova rázem spolkla. Nevzdálil se totiž víc, než k okraji postele, kde sundal kalhoty. Nahý stanul před Odettinýma, doširoka otevřenýma očima. Byl vskutku samý sval, chlupatý a… mohutný, ve všech ohledech.

„Nikdy jsem z lože ani z boje neutekl,“ zkonstatoval se smíchem, jako by snad věděl, na co právě myslela. Oběma dlaněma mnul její prsa. Sklonil hlavu, jazykem obkroužil čnějící bradavku a nasál ji mezi rty. Odette v odpověď pronikavě zasténala. Králův sluch byl patrně velmi potěšen, to samé zopakoval i s druhým ňadrem.

Poprvé zajel rukou do klína. Ženě se zadrhl dech, když se Thorin celý vměstnal mezi její kolena, čímž je dostal široko od sebe. Po vlhkých cestičkách putoval rovněž ústy dolů po břiše. Políbil ji, jenom krátce, do třísla a hned potom na stehno.

Odette se třásla touhou, hlavně tehdy, kdy se začal vracet zase zpět. Brzy pocítila horký dech i jazyk na místě ze všech nejcitlivějším, i prsty uvnitř sebe. Zaryla nehty do přikrývek, tělo prohnuté do luku. Sténala a hmatala po nejbližším polštáři. Věděla, že brzy nedokáže zůstat potichu.

„Ne,“ Thorin zvedl hlavu z klína na okamžik nezbytný k tomu, aby jí polštář neurvale vzal a hodil jej kamsi za sebe, „chci tě slyšet.“ A slyšel.

Silná křeč sevřela celé Odettino tělo. To jako by se rozskočilo zevnitř, jako by se chtělo rozletět skrze kůži napjatou vzrušením. Svět kolem zmizel, ztratil veškeré tvary a v té prázdnotě zbylo jenom příjemné teplo, rozlévající se v podbřišku, a slastné chvění doprovázené doznívajícími vzdechy.

Sotva se vzpamatovala, Thorin už směnil pohyby prstů za pohyby beder. Teď to byl pro změnu on, kdo hlasitě zavzdychal. Ve tváři směsici chtíče a potěšení, hýbal se pravidelně a hluboce. Nespěchal a nedobýval, nýbrž poznával a objevoval. Hodoval.

Odette mu zkřížila nohy na zádech a přitáhla jej blíž, začala se znovu propadat do další sladké, přesladké temnoty ukryté pod zavřenými víčky. A kdesi v ní, slyšela jakoby z dálky, hlasitý hrdelní sten, doprovázený posledními prudkými přírazy.

Noc rezonovala ozvěnou mělkého dechu, muže i ženy, stále propletených v jednu entitu. Za oknem, jako stříbrné oko nebe, svítila luna. Měsíc kulatý a bílý, takový, jaký trpaslíci považují za posvátný. Úplněk, co prý plní nejskrytější přání. Té noci, zdá se, dávná pověst nelhala, neb se k sobě pevně vinula, dvě příjemně unavená těla.

„Spi, Amrâlimê,“ zašeptal král tiše, raději když už spala.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amrâlimê – má lásko


	17. Za cenu vlastní pohany

Ve spáncích Odette tepalo a nepříjemné pálení cítila snad až v konečcích prstů. Inu, nebyla tím nikterak překvapená, však už cestou noční Horou tušila, že příliš vína si ráno vybere svou daň. Asi by i zaklela na vrub přehnaně pohostinného Bombura, kdyby se jí jazyk nepřilepil na patro.

Ostatně, právě sucho v ústech probudilo mladou ženu takto časně z rána, sotva začalo svítat. Třeštící hlava se nepříjemně probouzela k životu, a s ní i paměť a všechny smysly. Velmi záhy si uvědomila tíhu svalnaté paže, tisknoucí její nahé tělo ke svému. Ano, byla nahá, stejně jako byl nahý onen muž. Pomalu se začínala rozpomínat proč. _Žádný příliš živý sen. _Horká pokožka krále pod Horou byla totiž hmatatelně přítomná, skutečná a velmi, velmi blízká.

Tichounce zakňučela v odpověď na píchnutí kdesi za očima, které se stalo přirozenou reakcí na každý, byť jen nepatrný pohyb. Nasucho polkla a znovu se pokusila vyprostit ze silného sevření. Snadné to nebylo, tím spíš, když nechtěla probudit spokojeně odfukujícího spáče, nýbrž povedlo se.

Tiše jako myš vstala z postele a zamířila ke stolu, z naprosto prozaického důvodu – potřebovala vodu. Uchopila stříbrný džbán naplněný tekutinou, po které toužila až k uzoufaní, a vedle stojící pohár naplnila po okraj. Potom konečně začala nejenom hltavě pít, ale i o něco lépe vnímat reálný svět okolo. Pátravým pohledem putovala od těžkých bot, odkopnutých každá na jinou stranu, až k sametovému kabátci, který se válel vprostřed pokoje, vedle něhož ležel bledě modrý noční plášť. Světlá košile a kožené kalhoty byly pro změnu zmačkané v nohách postele. Skoro v krbu spatřila malý polštář, div že nevzplál plamenem a nepodpálil předložku z kožešiny, které se rohem dotýkal. Žena se kousla do rtu při vzpomínání, kdo jej tam odhodil a z jakého důvodu. Tuto konkrétní vzpomínku rozhodně nemohla považovat za matnou či nejasnou, ba právě naopak. Všeříkající mravenčení v podbřišku připomínalo velmi jasně, co se v noci odehrálo. Zraky zastavila u spícího Thorina.

Denní světlo vnikalo do místnosti prostřednictvím prvních ranních paprsků a šero se rozpouštělo v příslibu jasného dne. Mohla si tedy poprvé pořádně prohlédnout, sic přikrývkou z části zakryté, odpočívající mužské tělo. Naklonila hlavu na stranu, bez debat si musela přiznat, že to tělo, ačkoli už ne úplně mladé, je stále velice pěkné. Úplně celé, i s popáleninou a veškerými jizvami, jimiž bylo poseto.

Četná, dávno zahojená škrábnutí získala v běhu času podobu tenkých, bílých linek, připomínajících pouhé tahy úzkým štětcem. Thorin si však nesl i pár takových, které stále zůstávaly výrazné a zarudlé. Odette se stáhlo hrdlo představou, jak k nim asi přišel, a proto raději zahnala podobné myšlenky. S už druhou číší mezi rty sledovala hojně ochlupený hrudník, zvedající se a klesající v poklidném rytmu, i široká ramena, prosvítající v záplavě rozhozených vlasů prokvetlých stříbrem prožitých zim. Očima klouzala přes paže, dlaně i zhrublé prsty. Zarděla se při vzpomínce, jak jemně právě ty dokázal použít. Zkoušela si zpětně vybavit všechny detaily, způsob, jakým tohle všechno vlastně začalo. _Žárlil_, zachichotala se.

Jak už to bývá, s ústupem strastí fyzických, přicházely o to více palčivé, strasti morální. _Do háje!_ promnula si rozbolavělou hlavu, mohla jej odmítnout. Mohla a rozhodně měla! Tázal se přece, usilovně skládala střípky předešlé noci do poměrně ucelené mozaiky, a ona souhlasila, což bylo nakonec totožné, jako kdyby se mu sama nabídla. Poskytla králi své tělo, a to hned a bez rozmyslu, sotva po prvním polibku. Tváře mladé ženy zaplavila nová horkost a vědomí nevyřčené otázky.

Thorin se pohnul. Přetočil se z boku na záda, něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal v Khuzdul, nýbrž spal dál a Odette se výrazně ulevilo. Zpola litovala, zpola zase ne, avšak bála se rozpačité rozmluvy, která by jistě následovala potom, co by rozlepil ospalá víčka. Bála se toho, co by se mohla dozvědět. _Možná je jen další v řadě?_ hlásila se o slovo včera zadupaná morálka. Další za vnadnou konkubínou a černovlasou služebnou, a kdoví kterou ještě. Další, nikoli však poslední vášnivé zakončení jednoho příliš bujarého večera. _Houpačko! _nadala si za všechny otázky, které sobě pokládala poněkud pozdě. Kéž by tak lůžko bylo jediným místem, kam krále velkoryse pozvala.

Nemělo významu stát tam jako solný sloup a opírat se o stůl. Vyčkávat a rozmýšlet se v komnatě Thorinem přesycené až po strop. V komnatě, kde přemýšlet prostě nešlo. Rychle se tedy oblékla, vlasy prohrábla jen rukou a zmizela.

***

V ten samý okamžik, kdy žena bloumala chodbami spící Hory, začal se probouzet tmavovlasý trpaslík po noci prosté snů. Oči nechal zavřené kvůli ostrém jitřnímu slunci, které pronikalo skrze okenice a řezalo jej pod víčky. Poslepu zašátral v přikrývkách a zaškaredil se. Buďto se Odette krčila kdesi na kraji lože, někde, kam nedosáhl, anebo zůstal v posteli sám. Otevřel oči a žel, potvrdil si správnost druhé domněnky.

„Odette,“ zavolal, dost pošetile, neboť jasně viděl, že tu prostě není. Není, ovšem jistě byla ještě před chvílí. Stále cítil její vůní, levanduli, víno a spánek v pomuchlaných polštářích. Zamračený vstal.

_Třeba si dopřála koupel po ránu? _napadlo krále uspokojivé vysvětlení. Ostatně, sám o takové lázni uvažoval, dřív, než jej únava přemohla. Lázni zajisté společné, plné horké vody a blízkosti, doteků a roztoužených vzdechů… Toužil ji políbit, hned, jak by se probudila. Do rozcuchaných vlasů, na ústa pokrytá rozmazanou červení, a potom kamkoli by si přála. Zkontroloval tedy malou místnost za ložnicí. Marně.

Usilovně pátral v paměti, zdali neřekl anebo neudělal něco, čím by se jí mohl dotknout. Nebo, nedej Mahal, snad dokonce ublížit. Možná byl příliš dychtivý, předtím v noci. _Ne__!_ Králova paměť samozřejmě nebyla nijak zvlášť průzračná, což po návštěvách krčem nebývala z většiny, avšak přesto neshledal nic, co by pokládal za… _nevhodné_. Těžce vydechl: _Vždyť přece neučinil nic, s čím by nesouhlasila. Nic, co by si sama nepřála._ Zapnul opasek, stáhl tkanice na zmuchlané košili a přes ramena přehodil kabátec. _Najde ji._ Najde ji a udělá to hned!

Se sebevědomou jistotou zamířil k terasám, věděl, že právě tam Odette chodívala přemýšlet, či hledat samotu v době, na kterou nechtěl ani vzpomínat. I když, klid by teď našla snad kdekoli kromě Bomburovy hospody, odkud se ještě v ranních hodinách ozýval řev, který už ani s notnou dávkou představivosti nepřipomínal píseň, ačkoli písní býti asi měl. _Ano_, ujistil se znovu, na hradbách bezpochyby nalezne, co hledá...

Thorin kráčel Horou jinak velmi tichou. Tichou až nepatřičně. Působila prázdná jako tehdy, kdy odsunul skryté dveře a poprvé po dlouhých desetiletích vstoupil do nitra Ereboru. Balin měl tenkrát v očích slzy, četl dávné runy ryté v kameni: _Zde leží Sedmé království Durinova lidu, nechť Srdce Hory spojí všechny trpaslíky v obraně jejich domoviny. _Často zde zastavoval, uvažoval nad oním nápisem i o sobě samém, však dnes se nemínil zdržovat naprosto ničím.

Na terasách Odette nebyla. Ani nikdo jiný, krom očividně překvapených stráží. Král si dobře uvědomoval, že vypadá, jako by jej pozřela a následně vrhla nějaká bájná příšera.

Přemítal nad dalšími eventualitami. Vedle možnosti prostě vyčkat, až se paličatá žena zase objeví, se rozhodl skontrovat ještě stáje. Doopravdy doufal, že ji zase nenapadlo Horu opustit, však zároveň se uklidňoval, že by se nejspíš neodvážila. I přesto mu srdce vynechalo jeden, dva tepy.

Ani ve stájích ji nenašel. Nýbrž při vší smůle, kterou toho rána měl, alespoň Odettina bílá kobyla tu stála s hlavou ve žlabu. Oddechl si nemálo.

Než se stihl otočit k odchodu, zjistil, že maštal tak úplně prázdná není. Nevraživě zpozoroval elfku, jak se troufale dotýká jeho ryzáka. Cosi mu šeptem povídá a on? Jindy divoký a nedůvěřivý hřebec, zuby chňapající dokonce i po Dernovi, který ho denně krmil a hřebelcoval, teď zůstával zkrotlý jako nějaký přestárlý, tažný valach. Přivíral oči a nechával si hladit klabonosou hlavu od téhle ženštiny.

Thorina to nesmyslně rozčilovalo, tím spíš, když podrážděn už přišel. Tahle lesní potvora si totiž drze nárokovala vše, co mu bylo drahé. Synovcovu lásku, Odettinu důvěru a teď i odevzdanost třebaže jen zvířete, nicméně zvířete, co rovněž patřilo jemu. Už, už chtěl tu přeběhlici okřiknout, ale v tom mu v hlavě vytanul nápad. Sic ponižující a zoufalý, ale král prostě zoufalý byl.

„Elfko!" zasyčel hrubě, neb vlídněji to nedokázal. Ani nechtěl. Stačilo, že ji jako první oslovil, a to i za cenu vlastní pohany, kterou tímto zpečetil. „Nemáš tušení, kde by se mohla nacházet má pobočnice?"

Tauriel se otočila, leč s odpovědí nespěchala. Její přezíravost v muži probouzela ještě větší vztek. „Podivné,“ odvětila za moment, pomalu a s neochvějným, ledovým klidem, „že král sám netuší, kde se nalézají jeho nejbližší poddaní."

_Typická odpověď elfa_, pomyslel si Thorin, vyhýbavá, táhnoucí se a slizká jako skřetí krev. Naprosto zbytečná, ostatně jako celé lesní plémě.

„Kdybych tušil, neptám se! A už vůbec ne tebe!" vyštěkl, cítíce se jako kotel na plotně, z něhož co chvíli vybublá vroucí polévka. „Měla bys zapřemýšlet nad lepší odpovědí, a to odpovědí patřičně zdvořilou. Mohla bys mluvit o cti, že tě král vůbec oslovil!“

„Nejste můj král,“ opáčila suše Tauriel, aniž by hnula brvou. Thorin zuřil, ale krotil se, hlavně proto, že pokavaď ona znala odpověď, chtěl ji dostat.

„Možná nejsem,“ připustil, ruce složené na prsou. Nutil se oplácet hlasem podobně suchým a vyrovnaným, leč ostrým a mrazivým. „Však pověz mi, kdo jím tedy je? Snad Tranduil?“ uchechtl se jízlivě. „Ten, co ti před nosem zavřel brány svého sídla? Brány domova? Ten, co tě vyhnal jako malomocnou?“

Žena mlčela a Thorin na jazyku pocítil sladkou chuť zadostiučinění a převahy. „Nuže, proto nezapomínej, že můj dům je nyní jediným místem, které _ty_ můžeš domovem nazývat. Žádné další takové místo nemáš, elfko! Podruhé a naposledy se tě ptám: tušíš, kde by se mohla nacházet má pobočnice? Dobře rozvažuj, jak odpovíš.“

„Snad terasy?“ navrhla Tauriel skrze semknuté, pravidelné zuby, pohledem prve nesmlouvavým teď uhnula do boku.

„Tam už jsem byl!" zahřímal Thorin, i když to nemohla vědět. Nejraději by jí vyčetl veškeré nezdary světa, veškeré utrpení, kterou její lid tomu jeho nepomohl nést. „Lepší nápad nemáš? _Ty?_ Jedna z bytostí rasy vznešené, jež o sobě rády vyprávějí, že jsou vševědoucí. Nic lepšího nevymyslíš, elfko?!“

„Proč mě tolik nenávidíte?“ zeptala se stále klidně, však byl to útok. Útok namísto odpovědi.

Král přirozeně čekal jen další nicneříkající frázi, a tak se zarazil, což nemohl dáti znát. „Filiho ruka?!“ zaútočil tedy rovněž, hlavně proto, že kloudnou odpověď vlastně ani neznal. „Kdy už se konečně zlepší? Kdy se navrátí k původní hybnosti? Málo se snažíš, čarodějnice!“

„Snažím se dost, však vězte, že ne kvůli vám! Fili se lepší, dobře to víte, nýbrž jen hledáte polena, jimiž byste mohl přikládat pod kotel zášti! Zkuste věž, králi trpaslíků, a mě nechte být.“ Drze odvrátila tvář na znamení, že se s Thorinem nehodlá nadále vybavovat.

Za jiných okolností by hubaté ženské samozřejmě vysvětlil hierarchii místa, na kterém právě žije, jenže věž zněla vskutku nadějně. Proto se v mžiku otočil na patě a vyrazil tam, kam mu doporučila.

Erebor samozřejmě neměl žádnou skutečnou věž, tak se říkalo jen strážní vyhlídce umístěné na samém vrcholku Hory. V současné době byla využívána jen zřídka, hlavně kvůli špatné viditelnosti odtud, a proto se stala sídlem ereborských havranů. Právě tam, kde se skála stýkala s oblaky, právě tam vedly Thorinovy kroky. Po dvou bral úzké a vysoké schody, hrubě tesané do tmavých bloků čediče. V klenutém tunelu byla tma a jemu ještě vyhořela louč, jíž bez kontroly popadl. Nedbal toho, neb spěchal.

Blížíc se ke konci točitého schodiště, zahlédl pruh světla unikající z pootevřených dveří. Třpytil se ve tmě jako cosi magického, připomínal dobré znamení, a skutečně jím i byl. K uším králi brzy dolehl hlas té, kterou hledal celé ráno. Zmírnil krok, aby tak utlumil zvuky těžkých bot a nakoukl do kruhové místnosti vystlané slámou ve vysoké vrstvě. Tam černí ptáci hřadovali po borových haluzích zaklesnutých podél stěn, jiní zase seděli na hnízdech, další létali dovnitř i ven, poskakovali po římsách, či si dlouhými zobáky probírali lesklé peří. A mezi nimi, u otevřeného průhledu ve skalní stěně, stála Odette bokem ke dveřím. Tvář měla chladem zbarvenou od průvanu, přestože bylo léto. Nacházeli se velmi vysoko v Hoře, zde zůstávalo větrno po celý rok. Thorin by rád, tuze rád, uchopil do dlaní ty zarudlé líce, zahřál je vlastním teplem, jenže Odette si ho zatím nevšimla.

„Ššš, necukej sebou. Už to bude. Za okamžik už to bude, Yorri…"

Musel se pousmát, když jí na zem upadla rulička gázy, s pomocí které ošetřovala jednoho z havranů, sotva odrostlé mládě.

„Yorri?" promluvil král skoro šeptem, nechtěl ji polekat. Však přesto se otočila s trhnutím. „Odpusť, nechtěl jsem…“

„Thorine," vydechla žena rovněž tiše a vypadala nervózně, _zase_, „nepolekals mě.“ Nejistě cukla koutky úst, nýbrž ne proto, aby je nadzvedla. „Tak jsem ho pojmenovala.“

„Pojmenovala?“

„To mladě,“ ukázala na mladého havrana s pařátem zpevněným jakousi dlahou. „Yorri.“

„Ach tak,“ uvědomil si skutečnost, v tuto chvíli poměrně nepodstatnou, „hezké.“ Pokusil se o krok přiblížit, avšak Odette o krok ucouvla. Zarazil se a mimoděk i zamračil. Král, stejně jako všichni jeho předci, samozřejmě choval úctu k ereborským havranům. Nepopíral vděk za služby, které trpaslíkům poskytovali, dohlížel, aby o ně bylo vždy dobře postaráno. Nicméně zrovna teď se nechtěl rozprávět o obtížích mařících jejich jindy záviděníhodné zdraví. Rovněž si nepřál, aby před ním Odette ustupovala jako před nějakým násilníkem, z jehož blízkosti má obavu.

Ona patrně byla jiného názoru, v obou směrech. „Yorri si zlomil nohu, ale hojí se dobře – je mladý.“ S dalším krokem vzad začala velmi roztržitě hovořit. Jeho pobočnice, žena, která jindy promlouvala jako kniha. „Určitě bude v pořádku. Je to už několik dní, co jsem ho našla skákat o jedné na cimbuří, možná týden. Když nad tím tak uvažuji, už to jistě týden bude, protože… “

„Odette,“ sykl král, snažil se být trpělivý a prostě naslouchat, ale... „pověz mi, co se děje?“

„Nic," zakroutila hlavou, asi chtěla být tak moc přesvědčivá, až nebyla vůbec.

„Nic,“ zopakoval s hlasitým povzdechem, snažíc se vyčíst nějaké znamení z načervenalého obličeje. Spatřoval pouze nejistotu, a to hlubokou. „Pokud nic, proč jsi tedy ráno odešla bez jediného slova? Proč se přede mnou schováváš po nejzazších koutech Hory? Proč se všemožně snažíš vyhnout hovoru o včerejší noci? Řekni mi, učinil jsem něco, co by sis nepřála? _Ublížil jsem ti?_“

„To ne,“ Odette špičkou boty rovnala stébla slámy, své konání pozorovala s neskonalým zájmem, „ale potřebovala jsem na vzduch. Víno… bylo ho zkrátka moc. Nechtěla jsem tě budit.“

„Mohla… mělas mě probudit. Tím spíš, když ses necítila dobře.“ Přikročil o malý, maličký kousek blíž a natáhl ruku. Tak, aby se mohl lehce dotknout předloktí zamotaného ve vlněném plédu. „Nyní už jsi v pořádku?" Thorin věděl, že byla opilá, avšak stejně tušil, že to není hlavní ani jediný důvod zběsilého útěku před realitou.

Mírně přikývla, chvějící se, ačkoli oblečená byla přiměřeně.

O trochu zesílil stisk, ne příliš, ne způsobem, který by mohl být nepříjemný. Jenom chtěl posílit tu naléhavost svých slov. „Proč přede mnou uhýbáš? _Lituješ?_ Potřebuješ čas na rozmyšlenou? Dám ti jej, jenom mi pověz pravdu.“

„Ne,“ znovu zakroutila hlavou, „nepotřebuji čas, ani se rozmýšlet. Potřebuji vědět,“ konečně se na něho podívala, ze všeho nejvíce podobná ptáčeti, které se poprvé chystá roztáhnout křídla. Pustit se do nejistoty. „Thorine, čím pro tebe jsem?“

Králi konečně svitlo, nejraději by se plácl do čela, že mu to nedošlo hned. Už věděl, v čem vězí celé toto ranní představení, přirozeně, když v noci na slova nezbyl čas. Usmál se. Odpověď znal a byla prostá: „Jsi mým nejvzácnějším pokladem.“


	18. Zlato, obchdy a platby

„Odmítáš dcery vznešených rodů, které se ti nabízejí div ne rovnou pod nos, a zatím se taháš s tou… tou,“ rozhazoval rukama lysohlavý hromotluk, způsobem, jako by chtěl vzlétnout. Dozajista šokovaný, však překvapený zřejmě ne.

„S kým?!“ vyzval jej král neméně zostra, zamračen si stíral cosi vlhkého, jež mu přistálo v obličeji. S největší pravděpodobností Dwalinova slina. „Dořekni to, ať mám za co zlomit ti nos! Jako tenkrát!“

„Holčičkou!“ nezdráhal se Dwalin. Z Thorinovy výhružky si nic nedělal. „Tak je to, brachu. Jsi jako starý, mlsný kozel, co dostal chuť ukousnout si z mladé kapusty. Navíc na sousedovic poli, přestože své vlastní má celý lán.“

Král semkl rty. Co povědět, když Dwalin měl z části pravdu. Sám si občas připadal jako blázen, jako ten řečený kozel poháněný nízkými pudy, avšak kloudného rozumu neschopný. Odette, alespoň počítáno na roky, vskutku byla mladá. Možná až příliš mladá, avšak veškeré její vlastnosti i přednosti mohl hodnotit jako velice dospělé. „Má v sobě lidskou krev, a životy lidí plynou odlišně, rychleji,“ doplnil způsobem, jako kdyby se chtěl hájit a hájit se chtěl. Často si opakoval slova čaroděje, připomínal, že i on má právo na trochu pokojného žití. _Ano, má._

„No právě,“ zaškaredil se velitel vojska, „lidská krev. Věděl jsem od začátku, že právě ta přinese jenom problémy. Mnozí včetně mě si nakonec zvykli na to, čím jsi tu žábu učinil, dokonce jsem i přestal zuřit nad nezodpovědností, se kterou ohrozila mé muže, ale teď? Tohle už je moc, Thorine. Ty potřebuješ manželku z dobrého rodu, na níž by se upínala pozornost lidu, pak si můžeš vydržovat konkubín, kolik se ti zlíbí. A jakých se ti zlíbí.“

„Zmlkni, Dwaline! Ničemu nerozumíš!“ sykl král, vytočený do nejvyšších sfér, přestože voják svá slova myslel dobře. „Nepouštěj se do spekulací, které tě mnohonásobně převyšují.“

„Ale rozumím,“ blýskl Dwalin očima, ve tváři potutelný, křivý úšklebek, „jsi prostě omámen hebkostí neokoukaného klína, ale to přejde. Však do té doby, při Mahalovi tě prosím, podrž si tento svůj nový rozmar alespoň v soukromí.“

„Vždyť držím,“ ucedil Thorin skrze čelisti pevně sevřené. I bez Dwalinových nevyžádaných rad dobře věděl, že nemůže Odette dáti vše, co by chtěl, co by si jistě přála a zasloužila. Že už nebude mladší ani jí k nohám nesloží Erebor. Ovšem nemínil se vázat k jiné, jakkoli vhodné by to bylo, když svůj poklad už přece našel a měl, pečlivě střežený a hlídaný přede všemi. Poklad nejvzácnější a jediný. Každá chvíle, kdy držíval v rukou samotný Arcikam, bledla v porovnání s okamžiky, kdy mohl držet ji. Kéž by vše bylo tak snadné, jak tu teď pravil dlouholetý přítel, jenže nebylo. Král už tonul příliš hluboko v levandulovém moři a nepřál si býti zachráněn. Nyní ani v budoucnu.

***

Starý čaroděj jen sotva vměstnal kolena pod leštěnou desku kulatého stolu, tím spíš, když byl vyšší než většina lidských mužů, a to i v případě, kdy z hlavy sňal vysoký klobouk. S Bardem, současným pánem města Dol, si vyměnil několik chápavých pohledů, neboť ani jemu se zde nesedělo nejpohodlněji. Zde, v baště Thorina, krále pod Horou, v jedné z nesmírného množství slují tesaných do skály, v komnatě, v Ereboru zvané jako Malá jednací síň.

Natočil hlavu ke straně, směrem, kde spolu hlasitě hovořili Fili a Kili, princové pod Horou. Tolik se změnili, snad i dospěli veskrze strasti, kterými je osud protáhl. Kam se poděli výrostci, jejichž nejlepší zábavou bývalo děsit jednoho vyděšeného hobita. _Ach, Bilbo…_

Oin s Gloinem vešli oděni ve zbroji a cestovních pláštích. Gandalf se záhy dozvěděl proč: teprve před chvíli dorazili z Temného hvozdu, kam se pustili za obchodem. Bofur, kterého vzpomínal veselejšího, seděl mezi bratrancem Bifurem a Bratrem Bomburem, jenž naopak zůstával kulatý pořád stejně. Zdvořilý Dori, všetečný Nori i nejmladší, učený Ori, byli rovněž přítomni rokování, které se král rozhodl na dnešek svolat. Vysoký muž byl rád, neb i on měl na jazyku slova, jež musela být přednesena ještě toho dne.

Za všech okolností vlídný a moudrý Balin před sebe složil hromadu listin, čaroději pokynul na pozdrav a usadil po levici Dwalina, a zároveň po pravém boku Dáina zvaného Železná noha, pána Železných hor. Ten sebou přivedl jakéhosi mladíka hnědých vlasů, rozložité postavy a pánovitého výrazu, kterého Gandalf potkával až příliš často, čenichajícího na rozličných místech Hory, v rozličné společnosti. I dnes na sobě cítil pohled nezvyklých, studených a vodnatých očí, očí podobných očím ropuchy. Cítil jej jako pálení, které se mu zdálo povědomé, však netušil odkud, neboť tuto zemi křižoval už velmi dlouhý čas. Vzhlédl k velkolepé mapě Středozemě, jež se rozpínala na stěně naproti němu, za zády honosného zlatého křesla připomínajícího trůn. Tolik míst v nedávných dobách prošel, tolik nedobrých zpráv se dozvěděl, tolik nedůvěry a přezíravosti shledal.

Vzápětí, se všemi oficialitami, v doprovodu půvabné Odette vešel král, pohledem ihned sklouznuvší ke služebníku lorda ze Železných hor. „Co zde dělá on, Dáine?“ ukázal prstem na mládence, který ani brvou nehnul. Sebevědomý snad víc než jeho pán.

„To je Lothór, syn Lornův, má nová osobní stráž a také důvěrník," vysvětlil trpaslík s vousy rezavými jako žhavé uhlí, místy značně prošedivělými. „ Lothór je potomkem čistokrevného, starobylého rodu, jež pamatuje časy ještě před samotným osídlením Železných hor,“ pronášel zvučně, evidentně poněkud fascinován svým vlastním hlasem i intonací.

„Nezajímá mne,“ odvětil Thorin suše, sedaje si na svůj trůn, „odkud tvůj důvěrník pochází ani kým je. Zde nemá co prohledávat!“

„Ale no tak, bratranče, nač ta nedůtklivost?“ zachechtal se Dáin krátce a bodře. „Vím, jsi zaujatý, protože právě tohoto z mých mužů viníš z onoho nešťastného incidentu v Cistusové zátoce, však já se domnívám, že to právě tvá pobočnice je vina především. To ona se dopustila hrubé nekázně, za kterou, jen Mahal ví proč, doposud nebyla potrestána. Přesto ona má právo býti zde, zde mezi námi. Sedí tu rovněž všichni tví věrní,“ trpaslík putoval očima okolo stolu, s úšklebkem se zastavil u Bofura, který znuděně dloubal nehtem do desky z drahých dřev, u Oriho s výrazem čirého znechucení v duchem nepřítomné tváři, „vskutku pánové pod Horou jaksepatří. Dokonce ani přítomnost cizinců ti není nepříjemná,“ nakonec upřel zrak na Barda zvaného Drakobijce, který se lehce ošil, i na Gandalfa samotného, se kterým to naopak ani nehnulo. Byl zvyklý na trpasličí strkanice o nic. „O jednoho víc či míň, co na tom záleží? Lothór je mladý hoch s otevřenou myslí, bude mi nápomocen, pokud budu potřebovat paměť osvěžit.“ Dáin se v sedu zdvořile poklonil směrem ke králi na znamení, že skončil svůj monolog.

Toho Gandalf sledoval bystrým pohledem. Byl dobrým pozorovatelem, přestože u věkovitého muže, jakým se mohl zdát, mnozí předpokládali, že už nedohlédne ani na špičky vlastních bot, na druhý konec vlastní hole. Nezvedl koutky, nedal na sobě znát potěšení, právě když uviděl, jak Thorinova ruka bezděčně cukla k jílci Orcristu. Přesně ve chvíli, kdy se lord ze Železných hor slovně otřel o jeho pobočnici. Vypadalo to, že dávno započaté dílo, které jen postrčil té noci v krčmě, nakonec bylo skutečně dokonáno. Jak jen se mladá žena snažila kradmě neklouzat ke králi očima, jak jen se on snažil neoplácet. Jak málo se to dařilo oběma. Och, kolik znal království, která spíše než sami panovníci, spravovaly jejich něžné protějšky. Och, jak jen by Ereboru prospěla trocha rozumu prostého stínů minulosti, trocha spravedlnosti prosté zášti. Přestože i Thorin se změnil, a ne zrovna k lepšímu. Přestože potulný kouzelník měl pocit, že dříve se v hrdém trpaslíku skrývalo víc, asi nejspíš proto, že dříve nic neskrýval. Přesto neměl strach o Bilba Pytlíka, což ovšem neznamenalo, že by byl bezstarostný. To, žel, ani v nejmenším ne.

„Možná jsi zapomněl, Dáine,“ podotkl král velice klidně a také zdvořile, avšak s jasnou hranou v hlase, jíž nedokázalo skrýt ani léty cvičené, přehnané sebeovládání, tolik typický nešvar snad veškerých vladařů, „že každý jeden trpaslík, kterýžto je zde přítomen, mne neváhal následovat na pouti vstříc drakovi. Proto jim místa v Radě právem náleží. Současně bych ti rád připomněl, že pobočníci, jakožto vysocí oficíři Ereboru, odjakživa sedávali při králi, a to právě proto, kdyby ten potřeboval paměť osvěžit. To zajisté chápeš, bratranče?!“ nepatrně cukl rty v sebestředném pousmání. „Drobné prohřešky a jejich persekuce jsou rovněž v kompetenci pouze mé, a nikoli na dnešním programu. Gandalf Šedý, u dvora vážený host,“ navázal skoro bez odmlky, „má v úmyslu promluvit v naléhavé záležitosti, věřme tedy, že skutečně naléhavá je, a jeho přítomnost tedy nezbytná. Bard, správce města Dol, byl pozván mnou osobně, což jako důvod jistě postačí samo o sobě. Ovšem jeho přínos Radě pánů pod Horou,“ sjel přísným pohledem Lothóra, „mi i nadále uniká.“

Král se předklonil, aby mohl opřít lokty o stůl a proplést prsty zdobené dvěma prsteny, jedním pečetním, druhým s runovými znaky Durinova rodu. Dáinovi hleděl zpříma do očí, avšak ten se ani nezachvěl. I on byl mužem uvyklým vládnout. „Mohu-li tě uklidnit, bratranče,“ pokračoval v podobném duchu, „ne každý z bodů dnešního jednání se tvé osoby přímo dotýká, a ty které ano, si troufám označit za natolik zásadní a důležité, že ti v mysli jistě zůstanou i bez pomoci našeptávače. Rovněž stráž je zbytečná, zde se nacházíš mezi přáteli. V uzavřené síní, kde zbraněmi byla, jsou a vždycky budou pouze slova, ti žádná újma nehrozí. Ale ať je tedy po tvém,“ napřímil se, ruce pozvedl odměřeném, leč poněkud teatrálním gestu. „Ať tedy zůstane Lothór, syn Lornův, přítomen, pokavaď takové je tvé přání. Doufám, že důvěryhodnost veškerých svých mužů sis dokonale prověřil a jsi tedy ochoten se zaručit, že vše, co zde bude řečeno, nikdy neopustí tyto zdi. Rád ti vyhovím, bratranče, nesmírně rád, koneckonců, i ty jsi váženým hostem _mého_ království.“

„Sakra, Thorine,“ ušklíbl se Dáin, „v souboji slov, zdá se, se ti rovnat nemohu. Lothóre, dnes již nebudu potřebovat tvých služeb.“

Hnědovlasý mladík poprvé projevil nějakou emoci, a to stín nevole, který mu přeběhl po tváři, sic jenom krátce. Až potom zlehka rozšířil ústa v grimase falešného potěšení nad nenadálým volnem. Škrobeně se poklonil směrem ke králi, až přehnaně úslužně k Dáinovi a Gandalf jej vyprovodil zvídavým pohledem, dokavaď za sebou nezavřel dveře. Thorin kývl na Balina.

„Všichni, kdož tu mají být, jsou přítomni,“ odkašlal si starý trpaslík a povstal, „zahajuji tedy ve jménu Jeho Výsosti krále Thorina, syna Thráinova, syna Thrórova, zasedání Rady pánů pod Horou.“

„Dříve než předám slovo Gandalfu Šedému,“ král nemeškal a ujal se řeči, „a to vzhledem k jeho výřečnosti, vyřešme nejprve několik otázek, časově řekněme méně náročných.“ Vysoký muž na sobě nedal znát pohoršení, neboť ani žádné necítil. Mnohokrát se mu osvědčilo nejprve poslouchat a až potom mluvit. „Mistře Oine, pohovoř, jak jste pořídili ve Hvozdu?“

„Vaše Výsosti,“ kývl hlavou postarší trpaslík, naslouchátko přiložené u ucha. „Král Tranduil je ochoten svolit k obchodu mezi našimi zeměmi, ale.“

„Ale?“ nevydržel Thorin, jedno obočí vysoko zdvižené. „Žádá příliš vysokou cenu. Žádá onen náhrdelník z čirých diamantů z Lasgalenu, o kterém se domnívá, že jej Thrór vlastnil neprávem?“

Oin přikývl.

„Tušil jsem to,“ vydechl král. „Tušil, avšak jsem ochoten projevit dobrou vůli. Nechť ten vydřiduch náhrdelník dostane a třeba se na něm i uškrtí!“ Trpaslici se sborově zasmáli, Gandalf ne. Třebaže by čekal, že právě Thorin bude zuřivěji bránit předměty ceny nesmírné. Drahokamy, v nichž prý je ukryto samotné světlo hvězd.

„To není všechno, Výsosti,“ znovu se ozval Oin, velice opatrně. Thorin vystrčil bradu, jeho dobrá vůle patrně visela na vlásku. „Král elfů žádá, abyste vy sám dorazil do Temného hvozdu. Abyste vy sám mu náhrdelník donesl a stanul před dřevěným trůnem, stejně jako on kdysi stanul před trůnem vašeho děda.“

„Co prosím?!“ rozkřikl se král, sebeovládání ztraceno v nenávratnu. „Nepřál by si ještě ten mizerný šotek, abych před ním rovněž poklekl?! Abych ohnul hrdost i hřbet, jako jeden z jeho posluhovačů?!“

Čaroděj si povzdechl. „Tím byste, drahý příteli, ukázal jen moudrost, které váš děd nikdy nebyl schopen.“ Z očí krále i Dáina vyšlehly blesky.

„Dovolte mi ještě slovo, Výsosti,“ pokračoval starý léčitel. „Tranduilovy požadavky jsou nehorázné a hanebné, vím, ovšem pokud by se, nedej Mahal, naplnil špitál,“ zakroutil ustaraným obličejem. „Naléhavě potřebuji byliny. Na masti, jež už nemám skoro žádné, na lihové tinktury, co mi docházejí. Považte, Výsosti, ostropestřec nebo rakytník, ty nikdo kromě elfů vypěstovat neumí. Nadto, zemi stíhá neúroda, lidé neprodají ani brambory, natož dobromysl, mateřídoušku či heřmánek. Natož makovice na makové mléko.“

„Anebo chmel!“ přidal se Bombur s vážnou tváří, načež doteď podřimující Bofur smíchy vypískl.

„Lidé?“ ušklíbl se Thorin. „Pro ty je všechno jen otázkou ceny.“

„To se mýlíte,“ otevřel poprvé ústa Bard. „Nelze brát tam, kde nic není. Všechno nelze koupit.“

„A všechno nelze splatit,“ opáčil suše král.

Dáin bouchl pěstí do stolu, mezi vousy mu prosvitla řada zlatých zubů. Náhrada za ty, o které přišel během bitvy o Erebor, jež si mezi lidmi vysloužila přízvisko Bitva pěti armád. „Tak se mi konečně líbíš, bratranče!“

Gandalf uslyšel jen polohlasný vzdech skleslého ranhojiče, jemuž patrně došlo, že veškerá další disputace by zůstala naprosto zbytečná. Tato hra nebyla o obchodu a platbě, byla o zadostiučinění. Tranduil, více než po bohatství, toužil spatřit ponížení toho, kdož mu pod nosem pláchl z elfských žalářů, o kterých se vyprávělo, že utéci z nich je nemožné. Sám čaroděj si dodnes lámal hlavu, jak to Bilbo mohl dokázat. Thorin zase nemínil ustoupit muži, jenž mu v nouzi neváhal ukázat záda. Do jisté míry tomu dokázal rozumět, však více měl obavy. Obavy, že nadcházejí časy, kdy nezbude prostoru pro malicherné, mocenské popotahování. Časy, kdy oba tito zpupní kohouti pokleknou, nikoli před sebou navzájem, nýbrž před někým, komu nebude stačit vidět jejich ponížení. Pokleknou v řadě sobě podobných před někým, kdož bude požadovat slepou poslušnost a službu černé zástavě, anebo skon. Ano, pokud síly nespojí.

„Rád bych, abys věděl, Oine,“ pokračoval Thorin, teď už docela umírněně, „že závažnost tvé situace, coby ranhojiče, si plně uvědomuji a nezlehčuji ji. Vždy však existují různá řešení a my nějaké takové jistě najdeme. Proto,“ vzhlédl do pléna, „pokud se někdo z vás domnívá, že nějaké takové zná, nechť bez váhání promluví.“ V síni zůstalo ticho.

„Roklinka,“ zaznělo do toho ticha z úst světlovlasého prince, který, jak si kouzelník povšiml, rovněž pozorně naslouchal každému řečenému slovu, na rozdíl od svého bratra. „Hvozd přece není jediným sídlem elfů ve Středozemi, strýci. Pokud se dobře pamatuji, sám lord Elrond tenkrát vyjádřil lítost nad skutečností, že obchod mezi našimi zeměmi zanikl už před staletími. Proč jej tedy neobnovit právě nyní, kdy se oboustranný prospěch přímo nabízí?“ _Dospěl_, pomyslel si starý čaroděj.

Oin rovněž zvedl oči ke králi: „Tamní zahrady vzpomínám velkolepé a plné hojnosti, Výsosti. Pokud byste tedy nebyl proti..?“

„Nebyl,“ zkonstatoval Thorin bez většího zaváhání. „Případná směna s Roklinkou se mi neprotiví tolik, jako se mi protiví všechen lesní lid. Výborně, Fili,“ dodal s neskrývanou pýchou směrem k synovci, jemuž jednoho dne, až sám padne věkem či mečem, hodlal předat korunu krále pod Horou.

„Dwaline, něco nového v otázce bezpečnosti v okolí Hory?“ navázal král dalším bodem dnešního jednání, zřejmě pokládaje předchozí záležitost za vyřešenou.

„Velitel vojska se napřímil v zádech. „Nic znepokojivého. Od onoho incidentu,“ neodpustil si, zatímco gestem naznačil ku tmavovlasé ženě, sedíc mlčky a energicky zapisujíc do pergamenu.

Král si jej změřil nepříjemným pohledem přivřených očí, avšak komentáře se zdržel. „To slyším rád.“

Gandalf usoudil, že čas mlčení skončil právě teď. Vymanil dlouhé tělo zpod stolu a postavil se do své úctyhodné výšky. Samozřejmě tím upoutal zraky i pozornost všech včetně krále, však taková podružnost, že zatím nedostal slovo, mu byla lhostejná. „Zdánlivý klid je jen ticho před bouří, jež se nezadržitelně blíží, Thorine! Říkal jsem to vám, a zopakuji to i nyní, přede všemi.“

„Jakou bouři máte na mysli, Gandalfe?“ odvětil král, nepříliš znepokojen, však čaroděj nebyl překvapen podobnou reakcí. Znal ty trpasličí palice tvrdé jako samo kamení, i tu Thorinovu, která byla tvrdá obzvláště. Pochopil, že této čeládce vše dochází poněkud pomaleji, avšak právě teď, po zprávách které obdržel, se strachoval, že není času nazbyt. „Zlo, které podle vás roste kdesi na jihu? Znovu vás tedy musím upozornit, že jih je daleko a Erebor má svých starostí dost.“

„Nejen na jihu!“ zahřímal vysoký muž velmi hlasitě, doufaje, že jej snad konečně začnou poslouchat. „Rovněž nad pevností Dol Ghuldur se stahují přízraky. Právě tam potajmu roste jedna z bašt Sauronovy síly. Síly, jejíž úkol je zřejmý, podmanit si svobodné národy severu. Žoldnéři z Vrchoviny, legie skřetů ze všech koutů, dokonce mrtví z hrobů zvednutí, ti všichni se stahují k jižnímu cípu Velké Divočiny, připraveni sloužit temné straně. Znepokojuje mne to, Thorine, i vás by mělo.“

„O tom jste při soukromé audienci nemluvil, čaroději,“ pravil v odpověď král, stále stoicky klidný. „Domníval jsem se, že ta pevnost zůstala prázdná. Vy sám jste mi to potvrdil a nyní říkáte opak? Takové počínání nebudí příliš důvěry.“

„To tvrdil,“ udeřil Gandalf holí o podlahu, pomalu ztráceje trpělivost, ačkoli si vždycky myslel, že právě tou oplývá vskutku bohatě, „ale to jsem ještě netušil nové skutečnosti.“ Odkašlal si, rozhodl se zamířit k věci. Při hovorech s trpaslíky nemělo obvykle významu cokoli do hloubky vysvětlovat. „Obdržel jsem zprávu. Radagast Hnědý, to je čaroděj, jenž-.“

„Vím, kdo je Radagast Hnědý!“ Kouzelník se zamračil, neb Thorin mu hrubě skočil do řeči, hlas podbarvený pohrdáním. „Při vší úctě, Gandalfe, váš čarodějný druh nevypadá jako někdo, kdo to má v hlavě v pořádku. Nebude spíš pravda taková, že spatřil leda přízraky zhmotnělé pouze díky nezřízenému pojídáním zrádných hub, kterému se, jak známo, až příliš často oddává?“

„Čaroděj, jenž sídlí v Rhosgobelu, tedy nedaleko Staré pevnosti,“ dopověděl šedý muž svou původní myšlenku. Musel uznat, že Radagast se mohl na první pohled zdát jako patron podivný, ostatně žil dlouho sám, jen ve společnosti stromů a zvířat, a takový život se podepíše i na čarodějích, ale to z něho ještě nečinilo blázna, natož podvodníka. Koneckonců, sám ereborský král velmi brzy zapomněl na přízraky, které sídlily i v jeho korunované hlavě, a jen Eru ví, jestli tam nevládnou stále. „To já sám jsem mu dal za úkol sledovat tamní dění, sdělit mi vše podezřelé. Neposlal by zprávu, pokud by nebylo naléhavé. Pokud by to nebylo nezbytné! Jestli Radagast tvrdí, že se k Dol Ghulduru stahují temné síly, je tomu skutečně tak. Zpochybňujete-li slovo jeho, jako byste zpochybňovat slovo mé!“ Gandalf se neposadil zpět do nízkého sezení, naopak. Křižoval sálem sem a tam, čímž Thorina očividně rozčiloval. Ten musel nepříjemně zaklánět hlavu, aby dokázal hledět starci do tváře.

„Přejděte k věci, Gandalfe,“ ušklíbl se král po chvíli, kdy působil zadumaně. „Vaše sdělení má charakter pouhého varování Ereboru nebo po Ereboru něco žádáte?“

„Obojí,“ máchl rukou, v níž nedržel hůl. Mluvil neurčitě, čímž si vysloužil další králův nelibý pohled. Pohled muže zvyklého, že mu jen málokdo odporuje, či jej neposlechne hned. Podobným povahám takové lekce obvykle náramně prospívaly.

„K věci!“ zavrčel znovu trpaslík.

„Žádejte obnovu starých spojenectví, králi pod Horou!“ zprudka se otočil vysoký muž, shlížejíc k nevěřícným, ledově modrým očím. „Ano, slyšíte dobře, příteli, spolkněte konečně všechnu svou pýchu a zanechte minulosti starou zášť. Vyšlete posly do Temného Hvozdu, do Lothlórienu, do království lidí na jihu i západě. Požadujete obnovu dávno zapomenutých slibů. Slibů míru a vzájemné pomoci. Pokud včas sjednotíte armády proti zlu…“

Thorin jen vykulil oči, zato Dáin se hlasitě zachechtal. „Máte snad vlčí mlhu, čaroději? Žádat elfy o pomoc? To už tu bylo, ne?! Jestli nám hrozí nebezpečí, připraví se Durinovo potomstvo i všichni trpaslíci, nemějte strach, ale pouze my.“ Ryšavý muž otočil hlavu ke králi: „I přes drobné neshody mezi námi, věrností Železných hor si můžeš být jist, bratranče, do posledního muže. Přestože ses tak neprozíravě zbavil Arcikamu.“

„Thorin je po právu náš král!“ opáčil Balin, na něho nezvykle zhurta, až se mu zahoupal dlouhý vous. „Zda drží v rukou Kámen nebo nedrží, je hoden následování!“

„To jistě, však některé rody by se mohly zdráhat,“ dovysvětlil Dáin, ovšem Gandalf hleděl bez přestání ke králi, nyní poněkud bledému.

„Postačí, že si mohu býti jist věrností Železných hor,“ utnul Thorin debatu o Klenotu, jehož osud rovněž vyvolával otázky v hlavě starého čaroděje. Avšak otázky, které dnes vůbec nebyly podstatné. „A Dolu,“ dodal, za Bardova samozřejmého přikývnutí. „Nepotřebuji škemrat u bran krále Tranduila, ani posílat posly na nedobrá území zrádné elfské čarodějky či k lidem, kteří jen využívali neštěstí mého lidu, aby jej sedřeli z kůže. Znovu ne!“

„Tak!“ vykřikli sborově Dwalin s Gloinem, Dáin i Dori.

„Ach, Thorine,“ vydechl Gandalf, těžko hledajíc argumenty, které by ještě mohl použít. Sobeckost národů Středozemě jenom rostla s časem, který zde trávil. Elfové, zavření v honosných sídlech, zmámení zdánlivou nedotknutelností dlouhých životů, nečinně přihlíželi, jak svět kolem mizí. Trpaslíci, neúnavně tesajíc sluje z kamene, stavěli poklady nad přátelství. A lidé? Jejich odvaha umírala s každou vypálenou vesnicí. Proto se tak rád uchyloval do kraje, k nárůdku čistých duší, které se nesnažily přerůst svůj vlastní stín. „Proč všude hledáte zradu a zlo? Neukrývá se to jen a pouze ve vaší mysli?“

„Važ slova, kejklíři!“ zavrčel Dwalin jako zuřivý pes, co brání svůj dvorek.

Gandalfova brada se zatřásla, však spíše marností nežli zlobou. „Všichni stojíme na prahu nebezpečí, jež přijde a mocně udeří. Pak nebude podstatná rozdílnost národů, zbude jen dobro a zlo. Pouhé dvě strany mince zbydou, vy zatvrzelí trpasličí blázni!“ Dori vzteky nadskočil, nýbrž neřekl nic.

„Řekněte mi, čaroději!“ rovněž Thorin očividně začínal zuřit. „Kde byli elfové, když drak pustošil naši zem?! Kde byli elfové, když Azog znesvěcoval posvátné síně?! Kde?!“

„Nezapomínejte, Výsosti,“ ozval se Bard, který skutečně působil, že zvažuje a uvažuje nad veškerými slovy, která dosud padla, „že i král elfů bojoval na vaší straně.“

Thorinův hrudník rozvibroval trpký, hrdelní smích. „To bojoval, avšak jenom proto, že se octl v nesprávnou chvíli na nesprávném místě. Bojoval, protože musel, o holý život svůj a svých mužů. Stejně jako vy, lidé, stejně jako my, trpaslíci. To vy, Barde, nezapomínejte, že Tranduil prvně přišel namířit meče i šípy proti mně. To ostatně i vy, ovšem z důvodů, které jsem i já sám později uznal jako pádné. Nerad bych se k té záležitosti vracel.“

„To ani já,“ ubezpečil trpaslíka člověk.

Král přikývl. „Kdyby elfové jenom tušili, proti čemu stanou, nevystrčili by z lesa nos. A to ani kvůli vašim lidem, správče, jimiž rovněž pohrdají, nemyslete si.“

Bard kývl hlavou, uhnul z dosahu těžkého pohledu čaroděje, který se cítil, jako by se octl sám, jen s holýma rukama, ve vlčí jámě. Dokonce se znovu posadil, marnost mu dřepěla na ramenou a tlačila je k zemi.

„Jste unaven, Gandalfe?“ vytrhlo jej ze zamyšlení oslovení hlubokým hlasem krále pod Horou. „Já ano, proto se nemíním zdržovat zbytečnými dohady. Mé stanovisko, jež můžete pokládat za konečné, zní, že já elfy nikdy nepožádám, neboť toho nebude potřeba. Nenechte se mýlit, dobýt Erebor zvenčí není tak snadné. Kdokoli se o to pokusí, roztříští se o tvrdost této skály i mužů, kteří v ní přebývají.“

„Za krále!“ zvolali trpaslíci, však zdaleka ne všichni. V Bofurových očích se přehrávaly vzpomínky, příliš čerstvé vzpomínky na dračí oheň, na hrůzy boje, které ještě nestihly překrýt milosrdné sněhy mnohých zim. Taktéž Oriho ústa zůstala zavřená, ten byl ostatně celý den duchem nepřítomen.

Gandalf na okamžik schoval obličej do dlaní. On dobře věděl, po čem Sauron touží. Dávno prahl po získání Osamělé hory, nikoli kvůli pokladům, nýbrž pro její strategickou polohu, s níž by hravě ovládl území na východ od Mlžných hor. Věděl, že veškerý promrhaný čas je hlavně zbraní, jež mu je do ruky dána. Třebaže armády temné strany utrpěli drtivou porážku, zapovězená, černá magie skýtala cesty, kterak je znovu obnovit, i když za cenu, při které se Gandalf odporem celý oklepal. Věděl, že stvůry, jímž už ani slunce není nepřítel, jsou právě její zplozenci. Že se v okolí netoulaly náhodou, nicméně díly této skládačky ještě neměl veškeré. Nadto, Temný pán býval mistrem lsti, tu volíval tam, kde nestačila hrubá síla, a volíval ji chytře. Čaroděj mohl v dobré víře rady rozdávat, varovat, ale co činit, když nebyl brán vážně?

Zvedl oči a výmluvně se zadíval na drobnou tmavovlasou ženu, sedící po králově pravici. V té ještě mohl najít oporu, ta jediná mohla mít moc pohnout zkostnatělou myslí trpasličího krále. Jenže ona mu pohled nevrátila, naopak. Uhýbala jím, jako když rejdí myš, kterou kocour ve spíži překvapil. _Možná tentokrát vsadil na špatného koně._

Mlčel po celou dobu, kdy se probíraly opravy Hory i mizerné zásoby potravin na zimu. Zlato a obchody, platby a zlato. Nespokojenost několika tehdejších pánů, jelikož pány přestali být, protože se pány stali ti, kteří jimi dříve nebili. Čaroděj nadále mlčel.

„Poslední záležitostí,“ nadechl se zhluboka král, hlas ochraptělý dlouhým mluvením, oči zarudlé únavou, „jež nesnese dalšího odkladu, je postavení pana Bilba Pytlíka z Kraje před trpasličí tribunál.“ Nepozorný šepot, který doposud jen sílil s každou minutou, utichl znenadání. „Z přečinu krádeže a zrady bude souzen ode dneška přesně za tři dny.“

Gandalf si naposledy povzdechl. _Snad i tentokrát vsadil na správného koně._


	19. Co králi drahé jest

Vždycky na něho čekala, když zvečera přicházel. Thorin doufal, že dnes tomu bude nejinak. Odette se před Radou nezmínil, že už stanovil datum soudu, a možná to byla chyba. Jenže on doopravdy nechtěl, aby se jediným tématem vzájemných hovorů stal zatracený Bilbo Pytlík z Kraje. Muž, o kterém kdysi lehkověrně prohlásil, že nezodpovídá za jeho osud.

Často se zamýšlel, odkud pramení veškerý ten zájem o Lupiče. Půlčíka, kterého zrovna Odette mohla znát jenom sotva. Proč o něm potom hovořívala, jako by byl její vlastní bratr, či snad dokonce… _Na to nechtěl ani pomýšlet_. A proto také sobecky uvažoval, že původní plán, vyhnat jej z Hory na věky věků, by nakonec vyřešilo všechny problémy naráz. Rozumně a snadno.

Thorin už dávno poznal, že tento zatrápený _hokynář_ dokáže být svým způsobem okouzlující. Vždyť sotva Rada skončila, už měl u dveří trojici Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, která svorně přišla ztratit dobré slovo za hobita. Nori, ten se dokonce oficiální cestou dožadoval soukromé audience, a Throrina začínala jímat zuřivost. Sám sobě přislíbil, že si dá velmi záležet na tom, aby všetečný trpaslík nazítří odcházel co nejvíce bledý. Po odpoledním přišel s přímluvou Balin. Tak, jak to uměl jenom on, pronášel slova zabalená v laskavém hávu, avšak namířená jako šípy rovnou do svědomí. Když už si král myslel, že bude klid, dorazil, u všech démonů rohatých, ještě samotný čaroděj.

_Jak je to možné, že z jeho přátel, se stali půlčíkovi přátelé?_ Snad tím nenápadným, ba až nevinným vzezřením, či přehnaně zdvořilými způsoby, se dokázal vměstnat do srdcí mnohých trpaslíků a Throrin by lhal, že v jistém čase i do přízně jeho samotného. Ovšem zdání rádo klame a Zloděj záhy předvedl, že je bez mrknutí oka schopen vzíti králi to, co králi drahé jest.

Čekala na něho a on, přitlačil ji ke stěně, jakmile za sebou zavřel dveře. Nedočkavý a toužící na nic nemyslet a nic nevysvětlovat. Prahnoucí setřást ze sebe, společně s veškerými svršky, také starosti i tíhu Rady, stejně jako celého náročného dne. Však i Odette měla ve tváři vepsáno, že se bude ptát.

„Thori-,“ nestihla vydechnout, a to ani s jistou dávkou naléhavosti, podobnou té, se kterou donesla staletí zapomenutou knihu. Král přitiskl ukazováček k pootevřeným rtům, které si teď malovala červení každý den. Líbilo se mu to. „Nemluv, prosím tě,“ požádal hlasem ochraptělým a těžkým, „dnes už nechci slyšet žádná slova.“ V duchu znovu proklel Zloděje, který jako kdyby s nimi líhal v posteli. Rozhodl se zasypat ji polibky, a to způsobem, aby jí v mysli zůstalo už jenom jedno, jediné jméno.

Touha mu proudila tepnami, jako když se rozvodněná řeka řítí korytem. I Odette se jí poddávala, zapomínala, což přesně chtěl. Obě ruce pod vykasanou halenou, rychle zamířil nad linii štíhlého pasu. Usmál se jedním koutkem úst, právě když nahmatal dva pevné kopečky, které jako by Mahal stvořil přesně pro Thorinovy dlaně. Nemohl se jich nabažit, dotýkat se jich a hnísti je. Vnímal, jak se mu svíjí pod rukama, _ještěrka_. Koleno vtlačil mezi ta její, čímž ženu dokonale uvěznil v objetí, rozhodnut, nikdy nepovolit, nikdy ji nenechat vyklouznout. Odette se potichu, skoro až cudně, střídavě smála a vzdychala.

Polohlasně zaklel, protože vázání na kalhotách měl stažené do pevného uzlíku, příliš titěrného pro ztvrdlé prsty bojovníka. Čím víc se snažil, tím víc tkanice utahoval, ještě když se mu chtíčem ruce chvěly. Zoufale se potřeboval osvobodit.

„Pomůžu ti,“ špitla Odette a poklekla. Uzel rozvázala jako nic a pak… Thorin pevně zatnul víčka a hluboce zasténal. Nýbrž nechtěl nechat oči zavřené, chtěl se dívat. Shlédnout dolů a hltat ty zdánlivě nepatrné pohyby. Položil jí ruku na temeno a hladil ji po vlasech, jenom hladil, netlačil. Jak jen se mýlil, pokavaď se někdy domníval, že je to on, kdo má navrch. Ve chvílích jako byla tato, stával se pouhým poslušným psem, vystaveným zvůli své paní. Možná by se ani nebránil stát se jím nadobro, jenže jako král nemohl zapomenout veškerou soudnost. Nezbývalo mu jí mnoho, ale přesto nějaká, a tu si chtě nechtě musel opatrovat. Volnou rukou se opřel o stěnu před sebou, kolena roztřesená, jako by se proměnila v rosol. Odette totiž poklekla, poklekla a už nevstala.

„A co kdyby to byli elfové, kdo by přišel žádat o pomoc?“ zeptala se už na loži, kde dokončili to, co začalo u dveří. Thorin neodpověděl hned, dokonce i spolknul komentář o dětinském konání nehodném pobočnice krále, vysoké oficírky věhlasného Království pod Horou, neboť ta mu právě prstem malovala jakési roztodivné obrázky po hrudi. Znovu vířila hlubiny, které by on nejraději nechal v klidu. „Co kdyby to byli oni, kdo by stanul před trůnem Ereboru? Před tvým trůnem?“ dodala, věděla, jak k němu promlouvat.

„Elfové nikdy nepřijdou,“ popřel prostě, protože taková prostě byla pravda. Neklamná.

„Jak si můžeš být tak jistý?“ pochybovala dál mladá žena, hlavu zapřenou v ohbí jeho krku. Král dávno poznal, že ona je zkrátka jednou z těch bytostí, které beznadějně věří, že kde je dobrá vůle, i zázrak se může stát. Podobné pohnutky mysli příliš nesdílel, avšak musel připustit, že lidská stránka Odettiny povahy často klidní jeho rozbouřené, ryze trpasličí nitro. Poutá jeho démony.

Přetočil se na bok a pohlédl jí zblízka do tváře: „V první řadě je to hrdost. Hrdost je zárukou, že první krok neučiní elf, stejně jako trpaslík. A potom nenávist, která je mezi našimi národy zakořeněna až příliš hluboko. Již po dlouhé generace je zpřetrháno pradávné přátelství, které beztak nikdy nebylo opravdové.“

„Proč myslíš, že nemohlo být opravdové?“ opáčila bezelstně. „Však podívej na Kiliho a-.“ Thorin zkřivil obličej. Nemínil plýtvat slovy nad pomatením svého synovce, ačkoli mu škodolibý hlas kdesi uvnitř opovržlivě říkal, že ani on se nechová příliš rozdílně. _Ne,_ _jeho zalíbení bylo jiné, nesrovnatelně jiné_, _samozřejmě_, snažil se překřičet to zrádné šeptání, hlavně ve vlastních uších.

„Promiň, vím, že o tom nerad mluvíš,“ projela mu prsty ve vousech. _Tohle měl rád_. „Avšak považ, pevnost, o které mluvil čaroděj, ta přece leží na jižní hranici Temného hvozdu, nebo ne?“ Přikývl, jelikož Odettino geografické povědomí bylo vskutku naprosto přesné. „Tedy se přímo dotýká zemí krále Tranduila. Bylo by proto logické, kdyby se právě toto území stalo prvním, které bude bezprostředně ohroženo. A potom je tady Lothlórien, Zlatý les, ten je odsud, pokud se nemýlím, rovněž co by kamenem dohodil. Jestli Gandalf říkal pravdu a síla, která v Dol Ghulduru vzniká je opravdu tak strašlivá, ani šípy elfů jistě nepostačí k obraně a pak, oni budou nuceni žádat o pomoc. No a kde jinde by ji našli v těchto pustých krajích, nežli zde u nás, u trpaslíků.“

Thorin uznale zamručel, trochu na sílu podbarvil smíchem svůj hlas, hlavně aby odlehčil slova, která snad mohl brát na lehkou váhu, do jisté míry. Vskutku doufal, že Gandlaf jen plácal nesmysly, nafukoval svoje soukromé, nepodložené strachy jako někdo, kdo toho za život viděl až příliš mnoho. Však přece, ani u Bílé rady čarodějů neshledal podporu, jak jen neochotně přiznal, když mluvili v soukromí. Ve svých tvrzeních byl až podezřele fantaskní a až podezřele sám. „Neměl bych tě jmenovat mistryní válečných strategií?“ zeptal se tmavovlásky, jež k němu tiskla své nahé tělo. A studené nohy.

„Dwalin by byl jistě potěšen,“ rozpustile pokrčila rameny a král se zasmál, teď už doopravdy. _To by jistě byl._ Políbila jej na ústa stočená vzhůru. „Pověz, co bys udělal?“

„Nevím,“ řekl a byla to pravda. A bylo to jedno. Pouhá nesmyslná spekulace, neboť věděl, že taková chvíle jednoduše nenastane, třeba až do skonání věků ne. „Odette, skutečně jsem si jist, že elfové se takto nikdy neponíží. To raději zemřou.“ _Stejně jako trpaslíci._

„Žádost o pomoc není ponížení!“ postavila si hlavu přesně takovým způsobem, který jí byl podobný.

„Jsi příliš mladá,“ pronesl, ale hned se kousl do tváře. Nezačínal zrovna diplomaticky. „Díky Mahalovi, nepamatuješ, co pamatuji já. Co pamatoval tvůj otec. Slýchat příběhy nebo číst v knihách je jiné, nežli prožít na vlastní kůži. Tolik jiné…“ na chvíli se odmlčel pod tíhou vlastních vzpomínek, kdy Thrór stál před branami lesního království, které tenkrát zůstaly zavřené. Nikdy nepřestal slyšet pláč zoufalých žen a vyděšených dětí. „Já nejsem čaroděj, abych se jmenoval samozvaným strážcem Středozemě. I Gandalf jistě sleduje své vlastní cíle, možná i šlechetné, kdo ví, nýbrž já nemíním být jedním z prostředků, kterak těch cílů dosáhnout. On stále mizí neznámo kam a opět přijíždí. S kým rokuje a kde? Kolik rozehrává podobných her a proč? Netuším. Legendy, jež hovoří o Sauronovi, Pánu Temnoty, a o moci, které v minulosti dosáhl, každý zná. Gandalf se domnívá, že to on stál nad legiemi skřetů, které vytáhly na Erebor. Já jsem si jist, že důvod byl prostší. Skřeti z Mlžných hor chtěli pomstít svého krále. Azog toužil dokonat, co nebylo dokonáno u Azanulbizaru. Azog, jehož maso dávno shnilo a kosti voda odnesla. Přesto, i kdyby vše byla pravda, já skutečně pochybuji, že prsty černokněžníka jsou natolik dlouhé a ostré, aby pronikly skálou až do nitra Osamělé hory, která je znovu opevněná jako kdysi, tudíž bezpečná. Jak by to mohl dokázat? Nehodlám být pěšákem v boji jiných. Ve vysoké partii čarodějů, které nikdy nemohu porozumět.“

Spokojeně sledoval, jak Odette bedlivě naslouchá. Nevypadala, že by měla dalších námitek, však také celou situaci vysvětlil víc než dostatečně. „I přesto co říkáš, Thorine,“ špitla, „bojím se.“

„Ty se nemusíš ničím trápit, ani se ničeho bát,“ vtiskl jí polibek na čelo. „Nakonec, dokonce i s Dáinem jsme tentokrát zajedno.“

„A pán Železných hor?“ tázala se dál, způsobem, jako by dokonce i ona pochybovala o Dáinově loajalitě. O věrnosti, kterou si naopak král byl jistý naprosto. „Domníváš se, že on vskutku stojí po tvém boku nezištně?“

„Nikdo není nezištný,“ uchechtl se poněkud trpce nad obecnou pravdou, o níž se přesvědčil nesčetněkrát. „Já mám vůči Dáinovi závazek. Dluh, který budu nucen splatit. Počítám, že se ještě před zimou odebere do své domoviny, zpět ke své choti a dceři, oslavit Durinův den. Rovněž počítám, že ještě předtím vznese nárok. Nárok, na který má plné právo, a já to právo budu respektovat. Železné hory poskytly vojsko, když jsem požádal. Tamní muži dřou na obnově Hory, hlídkují kolem cest, střeží strážnice. Ano, jsem svému bratranci zavázán, a třebaže jeho opovážlivá slova mi často pijí krev, chovám ho v úctě a nevěřím zvěstem, které o něm kolují.“

„Thorine, ty tušíš, oč lord Dáin požádá?“ Odette palcem sledovala jednu obzvlášť dlouhou jizvu, táhnoucí se králi od ramene až téměř do pasu. Letitou připomínku řezné rány, kterou si odnesl jako památku na osamělé pátrání po otci kdesi na úpatí Mlžných hor.

„Netuším, vím to s jistotou,“ pronesl sebejistě, načež se předklonil, aby mohl ženu políbit na odhalené rameno, z tváře shrnout pramen vlnitých vlasů, jemných tak, jak někteří povídali, že bývají jemné vlasy lidských žen. „Můj bratranec byl vždy lákán mocí, kterou propůjčuje koruna krále. Požádá o samostatnost pro Železné hory, nemám sebemenších pochyb.“

„Troufalé,“ podotkla Odette a bylo to tak, nýbrž Dáin byl odjakživa troufalý už ze samé své podstaty. Přesto mu Throrin hodlal bez mrknutí oka vyhovět, ačkoli by tím vložil značnou moc do jeho rukou a zároveň ji sebral ze svých. Každopádně vždy byl lepší věrný spojenec, nežli ukřivděný poddaný. Navíc se zdálo, že i Odette tentokrát bezezbytku souhlasí, což Thorina hřálo kdesi v nitru. Velmi s ní toužil souznít nejen tělem, ale i v myšlenkách.

„A co Bilbo?“ pokračovala otázkou, u které bláhově doufal, že už třeba nepřijde. Alespoň ne dnes. „V jeho případě, předpokládám, už jsi také rozhodl. Akorát ses mi zapomněl zmínit, Thorine,“ dodala tiše, leč naléhavě. „Víš přece, jak mi na tom záleží.“

„Záleží?!“ sykl král, jemuž se náhle před očima zatmělo. Jako by mu neviditelná, ledová ruka sevřela útroby. Drtila je silou, až trnulo celé tělo. V hlavě mu vytanula slova, která sám řekl teprve před chvílí. _Nikdo není nezištný._ „Všiml jsem si, že ti na tom hobitovi až nějak moc záleží!“ vyštěkl nahlas to, co jej pálilo jako cejch. „Už dlouho si lámu hlavu, jaké důvody tě vedou k tak urputné obhajobě zrádce?! Skoro ho neznáš, anebo se mýlím a znáš ho dobře? Snad lépe, nežli mě?!“ Počal se užírat představami, čeho všeho by mohla být žena schopna, pokavaď by chtěla dosáhnout svých záměrů. Děsil se, že by mohl mít pravdu. „Odpověz! Kam až jsi schopna zajít, abys ochránila Zloděje?!“

Odette, celá vyjevená, nejprve zalapala po dechu, pak vytřeštila oči. Nevěřícně hleděla a její pohled se skelně zaleskl. Avšak nezačala plakat, vzpamatovala se, a to až překvapivě rychle. „Jsi směšný, Thorine!“ křikla zostra, jako někdo, komu je velmi křivděno, či někdo, kdo se snaží obhájit svou lež. „Domníváš se snad, že ty máš právo žárlit?! Ty, kterému vysocí páni podstrkují své nazdobené dcerušky jako zboží na jarmarku, jako klisny na koňském handlu?! Kdy? Pověz mi, kdy už si konečně jednu z nich vybereš?!“

Thorin se v tu chvíli zarazil. Vskutku doufal, že _je_ směšný, že se prostě zase jenom chová jako pitomec, který to právě šeredně přehnal. _Ale co když ne?!_ Přes napjatá ramena natáhl košili, na nohy kalhoty a boty.

„Odejdi,“ vyzvala jej Odette nesmlouvavě, pokrývku vytaženou až po bradu, jako kdyby chtěla vztyčit jakousi pomyslnou bariéru mezi nimi. „Odejdi a hned!“

Šel, protože to právě teď považoval za nejrozumnější volbu. Byl znovu podrážděný a potřeboval přemýšlet, konečně se rozhodnout, ideálně sám. Však musel se podívat ještě jednou za sebe. „Nikdy,“ řekl trpce. „Věz, že nechci žádnou z nich.“ Neomlouval se, nýbrž chtěl, aby tohle věděla.


	20. Hra jménem Erebor

Trůnní sál, toho dne sloužící jako soudní síň, se velice rychle plnil. V Ereboru stání bývala odnepaměti veřejná, a od nepaměti budila značný zájem. Často přehnaný, často nechtěný a někdy, dalo by se říct, až hanebný. To když se mnozí trpaslíci začali vsázet, jak král nakonec rozhodne. Slyšet bylo různé teorie: od údů zlámaných rozličnými způsoby, výprasku bičem či okovaným řemenem, až po popravy tradiční i netradiční. Pamatováno zůstalo i na zmíněné vypovězení, jež méně zapálení obyvatelé Hory, tací, kteří ještě úplně nepropadli šířící se senzaci, považovali za trest mírný, avšak přiměřený, neb půlčík kdysi učinil i dobré věci. Ovšem takových osvícenců by na prstech spočítal a Odette se dělalo zle.

Veškerá přízemní loterie byla samozřejmě tajná. Tak tajná, že o ní věděli snad i kozli a koně ve stájích, ovce na pastvě i v psinci psi. Klepy se přirozeně donesly i k uším Bilbových přátel, kteří se ale nenacházeli v příliš hravé náladě. Bifur rozbil ústa jednomu z až přespříliš fantazírujíc kovářů, jenž chodil se šátkem kolem oteklé hlavy ještě dnes. Nori se prý také popral, ovšem bez následků tolik očividných. Balin jednak oběma vyplísnil za chování nehodné pánů pod Horou, druhak formou nejrůznějších prohlášení klidnil vyhrocenou atmosféru v Království. Avšak přízviska zrádce a zloděj se stejně nesla od sklepení po komnaty, od dolů až po hlásky.

Onoho osudného rána, Odette přijala místo v jedné z polstrovaných stolic, které sem donesli pouze pro dnešní den. Byly rozestavěny vždy ve třech liniích, z každé strany zlatem vyšívaného koberce, kolmo ke trůnu. Tato sezení byla určena pro ereborskou šlechtu a vážené hosty. Král nechal vzkázat, jenom vzkázat, nepřišel, aby i Odette přijala místo v prvních řadách. Netušila, zda proto, že se to slušelo pro královu pravou ruku, či prostě chtěl, aby mu byla nablízku. Anebo, zajíkla se, mínil ukázat pěkně zblízka, jak naloží s domnělým sokem. Uposlechla, přestože by se nejraději schovala někde vzadu. V davu, kde postávali ostatní, níže postavení trpaslíci. Ani vidina nepohodlí, způsobeného setrváním v tlačenici během dlouhého procesu, je neodradila od hojné účasti. Snad každý toužil spatřit muže, jenž nestydatě okradl a zradil samotného krále pod Horou.

Do síně zrovna přicházel lord Dáin, jak jinak, než doprovázen poskokem Lothórem. Zamířil ke čtveřici dalších, honosně působících křesel umístěných na vyvýšené galerii, a to vždy dvě po obou stranách kamenného trůnu. Lothór se usadil vpředu mezi pány.

Třebaže soudcem bude král, právě pán Železných hor a oba princové pod Horou představovali soudní tribunál. Jeho úloha spočívala především v poskytování poradních hlasů soudci, pokavaď ten by o ně projevil zájem, vznášení námitek a připomínek, či kladení dotazů směrem k obžalovanému anebo svědkům. Slovo tribunálu bývalo zvykem zohlednit. Zvykem, nikoli však povinností, neboť verdikt krále zůstával za všech okolností svrchovaným a v konečném důsledku jediným platným, jestliže přímo neodporoval zákonu. Právě tak fungovala značně složitá, trpasličí spravedlnost.

Čtvrté, poslední čestné místo náleželo mistru Balinovi, coby nejvyššímu oficíru království, kterýžto uváděl celý ceremoniál. Jemu, žel, nenáleželo právo do procesu zasahovat, stejně jako ostatním pánům pod Horou. Odette veskrze pragmaticky zhodnotila, že jediný platný by mohl být nanejvýš Kili, a bylo jí úzko. Úzko hlavně z hádky, zatím nejhorší, kterou s Thorinem vedli. Jak se dokázali milovat, stejnou měrou si i ubližovali. Král byl navíc mistrem v urážení, a pokud se hněval, snadno pak sklouzával k nespravedlnosti a touze se mstít.

Bofur zkroušeně usedl hned vedle mladé ženy, oči lemované tmavými kruhy, zřejmě už pár nocí nespočinul v klidu. „Tak je to tu,“ pronesl trpce a zvedl prosebný pohled. „Máš tušení, jak by to dnes mohlo dopadnout?“

Odette s povzdechem zakroutila hlavou: „I kdybych věděla, nemohla bych ti nic povědět. To přece víš, Bofure.“

„Tak tedy budeme čekat.“ Hračkář chvíli nepřítomně hleděl před sebe, načež definitivně prohlásil: „Já mu nevěřím! Ani za mák nevěřím, že se král zachová správně.“

Odette uhnula pohledem, nezmohla se ani na slovo. Pod tíhou nesmyslného nařknutí, kterým ji Thorin očastoval před dvěma dny, si nebyla jistá vůbec ničím. Sama si nejednou kladla otázku, jak by asi čelila situaci, kdyby hobita přece odsoudil? Třeba i hůř, než sliboval? Sama sobě potom přiznávala, že asi nijak. Chvíli by sice dělala dotčenou, přehnaně spravedlivou, nýbrž později, až by půlčík odešel, zmizel z očí i z Ereboru, by králi dozajista odpustila. Odpustila, neb život bez jeho doteků, bez něho celého, si už nedovedla vůbec představit.

„Stýská se mi po Ered Luin,“ vytrhl ji z úvah Bofur. Zvedla hlavu, jelikož doteď koukala kamsi ke špičkám vlastních bot, vykukujících zpod lemu tmavé suknice. Pro dnešní den pokládala za vhodné obléci šaty, i když daleko střídmější než ty, které měla na sobě v krčmě o slunovratu. S bílým živůtkem utaženým až ke krku, šedivé jako sama obloha za vitrážovaným průhledem ve skále nad galerií. „Stýská se mi po Modrých horách, víš, po obyčejném životě obyčejného trpaslíka. Chleba tam byl tvrdej, to jo, ale přesto tak nějak lehčí a svobodnější. Občas se ptám, co jsme vlastně Ereborem získali?“

„Domov?“ špitla žena, zpod spuštěných řas nevěřícně pohlédla na trpaslíka. Její otec by taková slova pokládal za čiré rouhání, i ona byla v tomto duchu vychována.

„Domov,“ povzdechl si hračkář s tak obrovskou hořkostí, že by jej v tu chvíli nejraději objala, i přesto co řekl. Neopovážila se, ne zde. Hlavou jí probleskla myšlenka, že by to mohl někdo spatřit a králi povědět. Zhluboka vydechla, znovu žasla, jak hluboko a nesmazatelně je ten věčně zamračený muž otisknut v její mysli a srdci. „Co je to za domov, když nás nutí stále hrát nějaký šarády? Hry na pány a vznešenost, falešnou zdvořilost? Sakra, vždyť já jsem za Thorinem tůhle šel a nakonec jsem mu neřek skoro nic. Vidíš, i mě to tu sežralo! A on? Kdybys ho viděla, jak tam stál, studenej jako kus ledu. S tou svojí korunou na hlavě, a přesto se zdál bejt menší, než bejval kdy dřív.“

_Neviděla, ale dovedla si to živě představit._ „Bofure?!“ ženě zatrnulo v zátylku. Naklonila hlavu blíž, aby ji slyšel jenom on. „Nemáš doufám žádnou spojitost s pomluvami, co kolují Horou, třebaže by to bylo nechtěně? Že ne?“

„Myslíš ty pamflety?“ Krátce přikývla. „Nebuď hloupá, jasně, že ne.“

„Promiň, Bofure, promiň mi to.“ Odette se ulevilo, alespoň v tomto případě. „Jsem unavená a myslí mi potom kolují divné úvahy.“

„Nic se neděje,“ zakroutil hlavou Hračkář, žmolíc mezi prsty dlouhý knír. „Ale to, o čem mluvíš,“ naznačil bradou směrem k Dáinovi, „pochází ze Železných hor, na to dám krk. Nakonec, kdyby tady nebyl tenhle panák,“ znovu pohlédl na trpasličího lorda usazeného poblíž královského trůnu, „Thorin by se jistě choval jinak. I ohledně Bilba.“ Odette přikývla, myslela si dočista to samé.

„Ohledně Bilba,“ zopakovala tónem ještě tišším. „Bofure! Ať už dnešek dopadne jakkoli, slib mi, že neuděláš žádnou pitomost!“ Kéž by mohla příteli všechno vysvětlit. Kéž by se mohla svěřit o půlčíkově prstenu i o citech, které chovala ke králi dvou tváří. „Bofure, přísahej…“

Nepřísahal, neb veškeré naléhání přerušil příchod Barda, pána města Dol. Ten doslova připlachtil v dlouhém, černém a téměř promočeném plášti, s navlhlými tmavými vlasy sčesanými dozadu a pichlavýma očima, působil spíše jako obrovský netopýr nežli jako člověk z masa a kostí. Počasí toho dne bylo vskutku nevlídné. Po obloze pluly šedé mraky, z nichž se k zemi snášely provazce prudkého deště, ačkoli po celé léto pršelo jen velmi málo, a když přece, tak velmi řídce. Jako by i příroda v zachmuření očekávala, co přinesou nadcházející hodiny.

Muž, jenž vůbec nebyl oblečen tak, jak by se slušelo a patřilo na správce města, zrakem přelétl volná místa. Těch už zbylo pomálu, a proto si s dovolením sedl po Odettině levici.

„Už aby to bylo za námi,“ vydechl utrmáceně, vůně vody se kolem něho vznášela jako mlžný opar. Docela přívětivě se usmál, možná až příliš přívětivě na to, jak jej Odette tenkrát hrubě odbyla pod jeho vlastní střechou. To ještě neměla o soudu ani ponětí a ke králi nekriticky vzhlížela, jako by byl jedním z Valar. Jenže on nebyl. Jistěže ne. Měl své chyby a slabosti, jako každý člověk nebo trpaslík, a měl jich spoustu. A přesto je přijímala tak snadno, snáze, než by si kdy odvážila pomyslet.

„Dlužím vám omluvu, Barde z Dolu,“ promluvila po chvíli, „tehdy ve vašem domě, nechovala jsem se zrovna zdvořile.“

„To je v pořádku,“ mávl pravicí vysoký muž a pozvedl rty lemované upraveným vousem, „hájila jste čest svého pána, tak by tomu přece mělo být.“ Mluvil, jako by si z těch slov už dávno nic nedělal, anebo možná vůbec nikdy. „Snad mu jí zbyde dost i pro hobita,“ dodal a nechal koutky zase spadnout. Obličej otočil ke vstupní bráně do soudní síně: obžalovaný zrovna vcházel dovnitř.

Bilbo kráčel středem, jen v doprovodu Gandalfa, který mu se skloněnými zády našeptával cosi jistě důležitého, jelikož významně kýval hlavou a berlou párkrát mocně udeřil o podlahu. To šlo ovšem jenom sotva slyšet, právě díky běhounu, jež jim ležel pod nohama, ale i všeobecnému humbuku okolo.

_Alespoň, že hobit nebyl potupně přiveden stráží_.

Snaha působit důstojně z malého půlčíka přímo sálala. Přesto si Odette nemohla nevšimnout, jak bledý v obličeji je, ba až popelavý. Vypadal strašně, mnohem hůř, než jej pamatovala ze dne, kdy se střetli na chodbách. Přísahala by, že na okamžik zahlédla, jak se mu dokonce roztřásla kolena v krátkých hobitích kalhotách. Aby také ne, vždyť jen zamračené pohledy a mumlání početného davu působilo hrozivě. A to nejhorší mělo teprve přijít – čtení obvinění, dlouhé proslovy a nakonec... _rozsudek_. Možná až nyní na Bilba dolehla skutečná tíha slova trpasličí soud. Možná až teď, tváří v tvář nejistému osudu, dostal oprávněný strach. Možná až teď zalitoval, že přece neutekl.

Král prošel branou vzápětí, doprovázen oběma synovci. Oblečen v šatu celém černém, velice důstojném a zdobeném jen kožešinou rovněž černou, a stříbrnou sponou opasku, jež nesl pochvu s Orcristem. Velkolepý meč dávných králů, jako by jen podtrhoval majestátnost, však i nevyzpytatelnost tohoto muže. V tmavých vlasech posazenou korunu, ve tváři nečitelnou masku z tvrdých rysů. Kéž by se na ni alespoň podíval, zadoufala mladá žena. Kéž by, ale nepodíval se.

Ti, již seděli, povstali. Sklonili hlavy v pozdravu i projevu úcty Jeho Veličenstvu. Král procházel uličkou uprostřed síně, hlavu vztyčenou, krok jistý a rázný, ani ne pomalý, však ani rychlý, až ke trůnu, který mu po krvi i právu náležel. Od klenutého stropu i stěn se odrážela zvučná slova Balinova: „Přichází Thorin, syn Thráina, syna Thrórova, vládce Ereboru a trpasličího lidu, svrchovaný pán veškerých držav, právoplatný král pod Horou.“

„Ticho!“ zahřímal král s dlaní zdviženou, ve vteřině upokojil rozvášněný dav a pohledem krátce přelétl přítomné. I Odette se koukla, ve tvářích trpaslíků převažovala spokojenost, hlavně v té Dáinově byla znát vskutku vrchovatě. Však byli tu i tací, kteří se tvářili doslova sklíčeně: Oin, Nori a Bifur, i jeho tělnatý bratranec, stejně jako podkoní Dern či učitel Magnus. Gandalf zrcadlil cosi, co nedokázala pojmenovat, avšak největší záhadou zůstával Ori. Ani si už nepamatovala, kdy naposled spolu mluvili. Ne, že by se nepokoušela, ovšem knihovník ji vždy jen příkře odbyl, s odůvodněním, že neví, kde mu hlava stojí. I teď musel vědět, že se na něho dívala, ale neoplatil ani koutkem oka.

„Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje!“ zazněl síní hluboký hlas, naprosto vyrovnaný, prostý čehokoli osobního. „Jste viněn z přečinu krádeže Královského klenotu, Srdce samotné Hory – Arcikamu, a současně zrady vládce království Erebor, jakožto i veškerého trpaslictva, žijícího zde i jinde po světě.“

Bilbo držel hlavu hrdě vztyčenou.

„Své činy jste nikterak nepopřel, naopak jste se sám doznal, a to dne, jež byl rovněž dnem velké Bitvy o Osamělou horu.“

Dav v ten moment zahřímal v provolání slávy králi.

„Máte k mým slovům nějakých námitek, obžalovaný Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje?“

„Mám, Vaše Výsosti,“ odvětil hobit zněle, načež celá síň zašuměla pobouřeným mručením. „Sebral jsem Arcikam, ano, ale ne proto, abych…“ Brblání davu jenom sílilo a Bilbo se otočil za nepříjemnými zvuky. Odette na chvíli zachytila jeho výraz. Teď už spatřila naprosto zřetelně, jak se půlčík zachvěl po celém těle. Odhodlání ve tváři mu rázem vystřídala panika. Uprostřed obrovské sluje vypadal, že co chvíli omdlí. Dostal možnost se posadit, nýbrž neudělal to.

„Chtěl jsem jenom ochránit své přátele, nic víc,“ vyhrkl rychle a sklopil zrak. I ruce mu bezděky cukly vzhůru, jako by si jimi chtěl zacpat špičaté uši.

„Bilbo!“ ozval se Kili shora, „teď máte slovo, teď máte šanci vše vysvětlit. Teď mluvte!“

„Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje,“ ujal se řeči znovu král, však ne hned, dal půlčíkovi čas chytit přetrženou nit. Čas delší, než by musel. „Máte v úmyslu ještě něco dodat, dříve, než tribunál předvolá svědky?“

Půlčíkovo polohlasné _ne _bylo sotva slyšet a čaroděj schoval obličej do dlaní.

Tedy přišla na řadu očitá svědectví, zprvu zajisté z řad trpaslíků. Někteří mluvili věcně, bez zbytečných frází a citových výlevu, přesně tak, jak bylo mluviti přirozené pro rasu tvrdého lidu ze skal. Bez většího užitku pro Bilba hovořil Dori, ale dokonce ani Dwalinův proslov nikterak neuškodil. Avšak ani nepomohl. Skutečně emotivní byla až slova Bofurova, a i Noriho. Oba dva dlouze, a téměř totožně, vyprávěli o pouti k Osamělé hoře, o Bilbových odvážných činech a věrnosti výpravě. O tom, jak neopustil družinu na úpatí Mlžných hor, ačkoli mohl. O tom, jak zde dokonce i život krále zachránil. Hovořili o útěku z elfského žaláře v Temném hvozdu, i o přátelství, které si skupina trpaslíků vybudovala k cizinci z prazvláštní zemičky jménem Kraj...

V podobném duchu promlouval rovněž Balin, avšak studovaný trpaslík to uměl daleko lépe se slovy, než sice upřímní, avšak stále prosťáčci z Modrých hor. On dokázal velice chytře zaobalit krádež Arcikamu, jakožto sice krajní, ale zároveň nevyhnutelné řešení, aniž by se dotkl králova vrtkavého ega, či by zpochybnil jeho příčetnost. Řeč starého trpaslíka, oděného do slavnostního roucha z rudého šifonu, zanechala hluboký dojem a naprosto ztichlý sál.

Kdo ale nebyl ani zdaleka tak kulantní a opatrný jako Balin, a už vůbec se nesnažil cokoli zastřít pozlátkem ze zdvořilých frází, byl ke všeobecnému překvapení Ori. Jindy mírný, spíše zamlklý trpaslík, vypustil veškerou potlačovanou zášť, kterou ke králi pociťoval. Nepokrytě a přede všemi mu vyčetl nejenom nespravedlnost dosavadního konání, ale i nebetyčný nevděk a znevážení oddanosti a přátelství půlčíka, který putoval a bojoval za poslání, které vlastně vůbec nebylo jeho. Každá věta mladého knihovníka činila Thorinův výraz ještě více zatvrzelým a postoj napjatým. Jako by zde snad ani nešlo o hobita a jeho skutky, o Bilbovu vinu nebo nevinu. Jako kdyby byl souzen samotný král pod Horou. Každé Oriho slovo se stalo nástrojem kata – přesným a bolestivým. Thorin jej ale neumlčel, nechal mladíka vyprsknout veškerý jed do té nejposlednější kapky.

Odette to pozorovala udivená a zděšená. Kam jen se poděl uvážlivý mladík, který ji samotnou tehdy varoval, ať s králem mluví opatrně? Viděla také oba jeho bratry, chytající se za hlavy, vytřeštěného Bilba a Dáina brunátného vzteky. Sledovala královy oči zužující se zlostí. Černé zornice polykající veškerou modř. Tohle se nemělo stát…

„To už by stačilo, Ori, synu Roriův!“ Thorin se naklonil kupředu a zasyčel způsobem, při kterém tuhla krev v žilách. „Pokud chováš jakoukoli osobní zášť vůči mně, smíš o ní promluvit při soukromé audienci či pomocí meče ve spravedlivém souboji, ale nyní mluv o půlčíkovi, anebo odejdi!“

Odette hlasitě polkla úlevou, když Ori výzvu nepřijal, jal se opustit stolici svědků. Doprovázen nespočtem pohledů šokovaných i pohoršených, nezamířil zpět na své místo v prvních řadách, nýbrž rovnou pryč z trůnního sálu. Ozvěna prudce zabouchnutých dveří rozčísla ohlušující ticho, které zde po něm zůstalo.

Balin, po chvilce na vzpamatování, předvolal dalšího svědka – Gandalfa Šedého. Ani ten si nebral servítky. Čaroděj si je nebral nikdy – to už Odette stihla odtušit z minulosti. Nemluvil plytce, několikrát zmínil Thorinovu sebestřednost a slepotu k okolnostem nadmíru zjevným. Krále vyzval, ať zapomene na pomstychtivost ve jménu přátelství, které snad ještě nezaniklo. Kouzelníkův proslov byl však více smířlivý, než by se nakonec dalo očekávat. Možná proto, že veškeré výčitky, jaké jen mohly na mysl přijít, již byly řečeny před chvílí.

Poslední předstoupil pán města Dol. Muž, jenž se považoval za Bilbova přítele, a jistě jím i byl. Rovněž on promluvil v hobitův prospěch – jak jinak. Znovu připomněl už několikrát omílané Bilbovo hrdinství. Přesvědčivě líčil, jak zdrcený půlčík byl, když musel krále oklamat. Jak naléhavě kladl na srdce Tranduilovi i jemu, že Drahokam je výhradně předmětem k vyjednávání, žádný dar, kořist či splátka, nýbrž prostředek směny. Zástava za životy ušetřené na všech stranách. „Jen díky panu Pytlíkovi nadále trváme na tomto světě,“ ukázal prstem do boku Bard, ale tím svou výpověď ještě nekončil. Správce ještě požádal krále o shovívavost. Podobně jako Gandalf prosil o čestné rozhodnutí, prosté starých křivd. Podobně jako Gandalf, ne úplně vybíravým způsobem, avšak nejspíš nevědomky, i on podráždil Thorinovu už tak pošramocenou hrdost, což tentokrát nebylo po chuti Filimu.

„Hovoříte zde o cti, Barde Lučištníku!“ promluvil nahlas starší princ a králův dědic, když se člověk odmlčel po dlouhém svědectví. „O cti, která je dnes přetřásána, jako by snad byla nějakým zaklínadlem. Přednášíte velká slova o nezkažených hodnotách, odvaze a přátelství, o šlechetnosti Bilba Pytlíka z Kraje – inu dobrá, dejme tomu, že tomu tak skutečně je.“ Povstal a udělal několik kroků ke hraně krátkého schodiště, hledíce do tmavých očí zdánlivě nenápadného muže, jehož šíp proťal šupiny samotného Šmaka. „Rovněž se ale nezdráháte mluvit o zaslepenosti krále pod Horou. Trpaslíka, jenž podle vás svou čest dávno pozbyl, či snad nikdy žádnou neměl? Soudíte, že můj strýc, Thorin, taktéž nemá svědomí, je tomu tak?“

Bard mlčel, Filiho slova nepotvrdil, avšak ani nevyvrátil. Možná proto, že podobně jako Odette nevěda, kam princ svou řečí míří.

„A já se ptám, pane z Dolu,“ navázal mladý trpaslík, „kde byla tenkrát vaše čest?!“

„Má čest?“ pozvedl obočí, patrně vyveden z míry otázkou poněkud zvláštní a nečekanou.

„Ano, vaše čest, Drakobijče,“ přikývl Fili samozřejmě. „Vykládáte o Arcikamu, o němž každý ví, že je nejvzácnějším pokladem Hory. I vy to víte, že, Barde?“

„Vím,“ potvrdil správce města, očividně stále nechápajíc. Očividně ne jediný.

„Mluvíte o Klenotu, jako o předmětu vyjednávání, ano?“ ptal se dál starší z králových synovců. Na okamžik se zdálo, že se znovu posadí, ale pak si to rozmyslel a znovu se bezcílně prošel napříč galerií, obě ruce spojené za zády. Ruce, jež si začínaly být opět podobné.

„Ano,“ černovlasý muž znovu přikývl, „ovšem stále nerozumím, kam vedou vaše otázky, princi pod Horou?“

Fili, s neveselým pousmáním, se švihem otočil čelem ke svědkovi: „Ptám se vás, Barde, správče državy řečené Dol, proč jste vy sám nevyjednával, ačkoli jste vyjednávat mohl?“

Člověk zalapal po dechu, ze všeho nejvíce podobný rybě vytažené na souš. I Thorin se zdál být lehce rozčarován, dřív, než své rysy opět vyhladil do dokonale kontrolované grimasy.

„Ano, to vy jste držel v rukou, jak sám říkáte, prostředek směny. Zástavu za životy, kterou jste se ale nerozhodl hobitův život vykoupit. Vy jste měl Arcikam, vy jste mohl stanovit cenu. Neučinil jste tak. To vy jste totiž v rukou třímal zbraň síly takové, že jste mohl požadovat cokoli, třeba i vydání vězně!“

Pán města zbledl a pohlédl kamsi do rohu dlouhého sálu, jako by tam snad mohl najít nějakou pomoc. Nenašel, jistěže ne, jen sochu dávného krále, nehybnou a chladnou. A tak se opět pokusil čelit tomu, jenž mu z výšky připomínal vlastní selhání.

„Domáhal jste se,“ pokračoval trpaslík, „pouze zlata pro svůj lid, protože jste věděl, že to bezpochyby dostanete. Volil jste poklad za poklad, cestu snazší a bezpečnou, než abyste riskoval žádat příliš a nakonec nedostal nic. Zvolil jste jistotu pro přeživší z Jezerního města, pro váš lid a vaše děti. To je naprosto pochopitelné a není na místě, aby vám to měl kdokoli za zlé. Osud půlčíka byl prostě příliš lehkým závažím na misce vah nejisté budoucnosti. Přiznejte si, správče, že i vám byla košile bližší nežli kabátec, však přesto se nezdráháte o cti přednášet. Můj strýc,“ pokračoval Fili dál, „právoplatný král pod Horou, má rovněž plné právo upřednostnit stabilitu pro lid Durinův i všechny trpaslíky. I on smí učinit rozhodnutí, jež zajistí jistotu pro naše znovuzískané království – Erebor. Je proto hanebné, aby on, Thorin, syn Thráina, syna Thrórova, trpaslík, který byl ochoten projít čímkoli, aby dal svým lidem víc, než jenom sliby a planou naději, byl zde, ve vlastním domově, na posvátném kameni a trůnu, terčem kritiky a nařknutí z nečestnosti! Nezapomínejme, že on není tím, kdo sedí na lavici obžalovaných, Barde z Dolu!“

„Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje,“ pravil zvučně král, potom, co několik okamžiků hleděl na Filiho, a zamlklý, sinalý Bard se znovu usadil do předních řad, „bývá zvykem, že obžalovaný pronáší závěrečnou řeč, a proto i vám v tuto chvíli dávám slovo. Nyní a naposledy promluvte na svoji obhajobu.“

Bilbo vypadal, že už není schopen vydat ani hlásku. S hlavou staženou mezi rameny jen očekával konec celého dnešního tragického představení.

„Mluvte, Bilbo, mluvte,“ zazněl do napjatého ticha Gandalfův hlas, mírný a konejšivý, a špička jeho hole se na krátký, kratičký moment rozzářila měkkým světlem. Hobit jako kdyby pookřál.

„Chtěl bych...,“ narovnal záda, upravujíc si parádní, sametovou vestičku. „Nejprve bych chtěl poděkovat všem, kteří promluvili v můj prospěch. Ano, ano to je vskutku tím, čím bych chtěl začít. Nesmírně si vážím vašich slov, protože ta obsáhla i přesáhla vše, co jsem chtěl vyslovit já sám. Není nutné opakovat stejné stále dokola, jistě už máte všichni hlad, nemám pravdu?“ Jen on sám se pousmál nad vlastním, trpkým žertem, ale pak, bez meškání, zvedl hlavu k soudci.

„Thorine,“ oslovil krále jako druha. Druha při putování, ve zbrani i v kruhu kolem ohně. Druha z minulosti. „Nikdy jsem vás nechtěl zradit. Možná nevěříte, ale doopravdy nikdy. A také bych to nikdy neučinil, pokud bych takové řešení nepokládal za krajně nezbytné. Thorine, vždy jsem k vám vzhlížel, ano, k vaší odvaze a odhodlání, k vytrvalosti, a moc pro mě tedy znamenalo, když mi někdo jako vy nabídl přátelství. Víte, doma v Kraji, ač jej miluji jako nic na světě, protože je to můj domov, a vy víte, Thorine, co znamená mít domov, jsem postrádal opravdové přátele. Stýskalo se mi, jistě… Stýskalo se mi po Dně pytle, po knihách a mapách, po jídle osmkrát denně, po měkkém křesle a ještě měkčí posteli, avšak jen pramálo se mi stýskalo po hobitech. Vskutku, je to tak. Kdo by to byl řekl, že nejlepší přátele v životě, najdu v bandě hlučných trpaslíků, postrádajících jakékoli způsoby.“ Bilbovi znovu zacukaly koutky úst, však skelné, šedomodré oči z krále nespouštěl. „Thorine, já vím, že nejste poháněn touhou po pomstě, jak tu dnes někteří tvrdili. Možná dříve jste byl, ale dnes už ne. Proto, ať se stane nyní cokoli… Ať teď, v této síní, řeknete cokoli, pamatujte, mým přítelem navždy zůstanete.“

Obžalovaný dokončil svou řeč a Odette slyšela, jak Bofur vedle ní tiše vzlykl. Bilbo totiž promluvil vskutku dojemně. Tak moc dojemně, až měkla i kamenná srdce trpaslíků. Jenže nyní záleželo jen na tom jednom jediném, a pokud je pravda, co se říká. Pokud je pravda, že oči jsou okny do duše, tak je pověst jenom báchorka, anebo ta Thorinova zůstala i nadále tvrdá přesně tak, jak tehdy pravila stařena na tržnici.

„Rozsudek zní,“ král povstal, s ním i tribunál a všichni sedící, a započal odříkávat slova, na která netrpělivě čekal celý Erebor. „Rozsudek zní – _vinen!_“


	21. Na špičc nože

_Vinen..._ znělo jako burácení hromu, jako úder beranidla do zavřené brány. _Vinen, _zopakovala si Odette šeptem, který sama sotva slyšela v humbuku, co v soudní síni nastal. To jedno, jediné slovo se rozlilo v její mysli způsobem, že na chvíli přestala vnímat okolí. Až chladnoucí slza ji zastuděla na tváři, ani nestihla postřehnout, jak si našla cestu ven ze zklamaných očí.

Bezděky sevřela Bofurovu dlaň, i on stiskl. Cítila, jak se otřásl. Neřekl nic, ovšem ani nezíral, vytřeštěný jako jeho bratr, protože on to čekal. _Samozřejmě._ Žena zvedla slepené řasy, znovu si přála, aby se na ni Thorin alespoň podíval. Nepodíval se, znovu. Rozhlédla se tedy. Kili, s čelistmi pevně zaťatými k sobě, vypadal, jako kdyby sežvýkal nůši plnou pelyňku. Avšak jako člen tribunálu musel zachovat dekorum, a zachoval je. Naopak lord Dáin působil nadmíru potěšen. Fili zůstal v obličeji kamenný, stejně jako jeho strýc.

Síla okamžiku rozhodnutí zaskočila dokonce i mnohé z těch, kteří měli vítat královo rozhodnutí jako jediné spravedlivé. Dokonce i Dwalin na moment sklopil zraky, jako kdyby snad zapomenul na svou nekonečnou loajalitu koruně i muži, jenž ji nosil. V těle pokleslý bard z Dolu jistě zpytoval svědomí, jelikož ten oči ani nezdvihl. „Nedovolte,“ zašeptala Odette tichounce, když naklonila tvář blíže k černé, hladké kštici shrbeného člověka, „aby vám byla přiřknuta provinění, která nejsou vaše.“ Správce se trpce pousmál za současného Bofurova pokyvování.

Nejvyšší míru smíření s konečným rozhodnutím bylo nakonec znát na samotném odsouzeném. Hobit je přijal hrdě, možná byl vděčný za konec této absurdní tragédie. Akorát konec tolik jiný, než v jaký věřil a doufal. Tolik jiný, než v jaký doufali, když se skláněli nad stránkami prastarého rukopisu. Lítost by se nyní dala titulovat emocí, pod kterou lze zahrnouti takřka vše, co Odette právě cítila.

Když se dav krátce vybouřil, v síni zůstalo klidno. Jen za průhledem z vitrážovaných tabulí vítr hnal šedavé mraky, provazce deště se snášely z potemnělé oblohy. Verdikt již padl, nikoli však výše trestu.

„Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje,“ Thorin znovu oslovil obžalovaného, opětovně tak přivábil pozornost ke své osobě, nehybný jako socha. „Shledávám vás vinným z přečinu krádeže Královského klenotu – Arcikamu, výhradního majetku vládce království Erebor, jakožto i všeho lidu Osamělé hory.“ Promlouval zřetelným hlasem, jenž prořezával napjaté ticho, proplétal se mezi sloupovím a ozvěnou ode stěn násobil svou moc. Rezonoval soudní síní, až se mohlo zdát, že ta se celá začne chvět. Nebohý Bilbo si musel připadat, že na něj o chvíli spadne strop. „Tak jste konal a k činu svému se sám doznal,“ král mezi řečí učinil hluboký nádech, a jako by snad ztratil kousek ze své zatvrzelosti. Anebo to bylo jenom zdání, jelikož průsvitnou mozaikou pronikl tenký, docela tenoučký paprsek slunce, které si našlo skulinu mezi oblaky a pustilo své světlo k zemi. Ten úzký proužek záře měnící se barevnými sklíčky, přejel přes vousatý obličej trpaslíka, který se najednou nezdál tak chladně vyrovnaný, ba naopak unavený, zmožený vlastní zodpovědností. „Nicméně, dlouhý čas mi dopřál rozmyšlení a rozmyšlení doneslo i poznání,“ pokračoval po odmlce, kdy snad ještě na poslední chvíli vážil slova na jazyku. Odette skoro přestala dýchat, prosila o sílu pro toho muže s tmavými vlasy prokvetlými stříbrnou jinovatkou, který na svých bedrech nesl zkrátka moc velikou tíhu.

„Poznání pohnutek, které vedly ke skutkům, jichž jste se dopustil. Kradl jste, Bilbo Pytlíku z Kraje, taková jest pravda, ovšem ne z chamtivosti ani pro obohacení vlastních kapes, nýbrž z důvodů nesobeckých. Vaším motivem nebyla hanebná touha Erebor poškodit a zradit trpasličí lid i krále, ale čisté úmysly. Úmysly zabránit válce a krveprolití, jak pravila mnohá svědectví dnešního dne. K těm svědectvím hodlám přihlédnout, a ačkoli není zvykem našeho práva zohledňovat okolnosti trestných činů, já nemíním slepě následovat zvyky, pokud by měla být zaprodána spravedlnost. Jedině spravedlivý Erebor totiž může růst a vzkvétat, jedině spravedlivý Erebor může přetrvat. Proto,“ nadechl se Thorin znovu a chvíli i podržel zavřená víčka, jako kdyby nechtěl vidět zástupy před sebou ani Bilba, „verdikt můj, slovo mé i rozhodnutí, zní: nevinen ze zrady, jakožto nejzávažnějšího z přečinů proti zákonu tesanému do kamene otci našich otců až po věky samotného Durina! Tak budiž zapsáno a vzato na vědomost!“

Energický pohyb ruky písaře Nyla, hocha s tváří pihovatou jako křepelčí vajíčko, zaznamenal slova králova. I škrábnutí brku o pergamen bylo možno uslyšet i v zadních řadách. Takové ohromení vzbudil vladařův dodatek. Bilbo třepotavě zamrkal.

„Bratranče!“ neudržel se Dáin, zapomenuvší na veškerý protokol. „Zešílels?! Třebaže jsi král, ani ty nemůžeš rozhodovat, jak se ti zrovna zamane. Nemůžeš, Thorine! Zákon hovoří, _jasně hovoří_, že zrada byla spáchána, a ty jsi povinen jej takto interpretovat!“

„Mýlíš se, bratranče,“ pronesl oslovený s ledovou pózou, jemu tolik vlastní, „mohu. Existuje jistý precedent.“ Naznačil rukou k Balinovi, a Odette si všimla teprve teď, že on dosud opatroval pradávný svazek: „Knihu.“

Starý trpaslík vložil kroniku do rukou pána Železných hor. Ten otevřel chatrné stránky pergamenu tam, kde byly založeny koženým řemínkem.

„Precedent našeho společného předka, Dáine,“ navázal Thorin, zatímco Železná noha se sklopenými zraky těkal po řádcích sem a tam. Celý brunátný nejprve pozvedl obočí, poté se zamračil a zamračený už zůstal, když celý odstavec sjížděl ještě jednou. Král mu dopřál času, kolik potřeboval. „Precedent krále Trháina I., syna Náinova, syna Durinova, samotného zakladatele Ereboru a nejslavnějšího ze všech vladařů pod Horou. Chceš snad zpochybnit jeho vůli a tím i mou?“

„Netuším,“ pohlédl Dáin na krále úkosem, „kdes takovou kroniku získal, ale vskutku ti dává právo rozhodnout tak, jak jsi před chvílí přednesl. To právo nemohu zpochybnit a rovněž nemohu napadnout rozsudek, ale střez se, bratranče!“ Pán Železných hor pozvedl ukazováček: „Stanuls na špičce nože. Promysli ještě a přehodnoť svůj verdikt.“

„Jest rozhodnuto, Dáine,“ pravil král pevně, bez nejmenšího zaváhání. Pán Železných hor, prostý jakékoli úklony, zaklapl kožené vázání vykládané barevnými kameny a mlčky knihu vrátil. Trpaslík jménem Lothór vítězoslavně přimhouřil oči. Ač ty jindy byly vodnaté, pro tuto chvíli se ohnivě zaleskly, jistě odrazem plamene nedaleké pochodně. Ale to nikdo neviděl. Jemu nikdo nevěnoval pozornost…

***

„Vy také?“ zakroutila hlavou Odette, když spatřila Gandalfa, jenž v rukou přehazoval rovnou dva nadité měšce. Kolem proudily davy trpaslíků, a nebylo snad ani jednoho, který by se tak či onak nepřel ohledně správnosti králova rozhodnutí. Mnozí také prohráli své sázky a chytali se za hlavu. Čaroděj, s postřehem mladíka, chytil další měšec. Postával u stěny v předsálí, na hlavě obvyklý špičatý klobouk, nad kloboukem gobelín královského rodokmenu. Po boku unaveného, avšak očividně spokojeného hobita.

„Taková zkáza, příteli,“ zalomil rukama okolo procházející Gloin, ve tváři výraz čiré hrůzy. Poplácal Bilba chlácholivě po rameni. „Celá vaše čtrnáctina je pryč, přišel jste o ni! Nadobro! Král rozhodl, už se nedá nic dělat. _Nic._ U vousů samotného Durina, přijít o celý majetek, to by snad bylo lepší přijít o ruku, no ne?“ položil otázku spíše řečnickou, nečekajíc nic než souhlas.

„Ach, drahý Gloine,“ prohlásil Gandalf pobaveně, „někdy se holt vlk musí nažrat tím, co se nabízí, aby koza mohla zůstat celá.“

„Cože?!“ vykulil oči Bofur, který Bilbovi gratuloval, a jeho ruku tiskl již několik okamžiků. Marně se snažil pochopit čarodějův jinotaj. „Jakej vlk? Jaká koza?“ Gloin jenom protočil hnědé bulvy, něco si odfrkl v Khuzdul, a vydal se za hlasem své ženy Melsy.

Odette smýšlela podobně jako čaroděj: trest to nebyl tvrdý, ale stejně trestem zůstával. „Stále je na vás nahlíženo jako na zloděje,“ pravila směrem k Bilbovi, mnoucímu si pravici po trpasličím stisku.

Hobitův bodrý úsměv se ale jenom rozšířil. „Vždyť já _jsem_ zloděj,“ zdvihl bradu a pravil s nemalou hrdostí v hlase. „Mistr Lupič, tak stálo ve smlouvě, a takový byl i můj úkol – okrást Šmaka. Hlavní pro mě zůstává, že nejsem zván zrádcem, a nikdo z trpaslíků to odteď nemůže zpochybnit. Odteď už navždy. Očistil jsem své jméno, to jsem si přece přál ze všeho nejvíce, a tak se i stalo. Jsem spokojen.“

***

Jakkoli to bylo neslušné, Odette se vymluvila na slabost po dlouhém pobytu ve vydýchaném sále. Místo k Bomuburovi na soukromou večerní veselici na Bilbovu počest, vyrazila Horou na opačnou stranu. Přes všechno nehezké, co král před pár dny řekl, a nakonec i to, co ona řekla jemu, chtěla jej vidět. Chtěla vidět Thorina bez koruny, usmířit se a odpustit si navzájem.

Přemítala, co poví, až zaklepe na dveře, až on je otevře. Zbytečně. Tmavovlasý trpaslík právě přicházel chodbou Odette v ústrety. Chytil ji za ruku a beze slova vtáhl do svých pokojů. „Směl bych tě políbit?“ zeptal se nejprve, třebaže jindy by to prostě udělal. Ona přikývla takřka hned, jelikož si hrozně přála cítit jeho rty na svých, vůni dýmkového koření a kůže. Odloučení na pár dní se zdálo jako roky.

„Stále se zlobím,“ dodala ještě, rychle, protože král ji nechal sotva nadechnout. Odette mu mínila darovat odpuštění, proto také přišla, ale ne takhle snadno.

„Vím, a máš na to plné právo,“ nevzpouzel se. Kajícně klopil oči, což mu vůbec nebývalo podobné. Další polibek vtiskl na tenké prsty propletené do sebe, sevřené v širokých dlaních „Co by sis tedy přála?“ tázal se tiše a podmanivě. „Mám se titulovat hlupákem a troupem? Mám před tebou padnout na kolena, tak, jako ještě nikdy před nikým? Učiním cokoli.“

„To nebude nutné,“ špitla Odette. Nepotřebovala vidět, jak se poníží Thorin ani král pod Horou. K čemu by to bylo? „Úplně mi stačí, když budu vědět, že lituješ.“

„Lituji,“ ujistil ji vážně. Vousy se otřel o citlivou šíji, jenom zlehounka, dočista jako vánek. Krátce se zasmála, lechtalo to. „Lituji a slibuji, že má ústa již neopustí nic, co by přivedlo smutek do tvé krásné tváře. Ale považ,“ odtáhl hlavu nakloněnou ke straně, „je to tak těžké.“

Odette tázavě pozvedla obočí. Vskutku netušila, co konkrétního král považuje za velmi obtížné. _Omlouvat se? Kát? Odpouštět? _

„Tak těžké je nebýt pošetilý,“ dodal hned. Dlaní překryl její tvář, palcem přejel na ústa, protáhl jej mezi rty lehce pootevřenými. Cestou doteků pokračoval přes bradu, krk a rameno, na záda, kde rozvázal šněrování. Utažený živůtek stáhl dolů až k bokům, kde končily kadeře mladé tmavovlásky, toho dne spletené. „Však se na sebe podívej.“ Hleděl na její tělo upřeně, zaujatý jako pokaždé. „Každý, úplně každý, se musí pokoušet ukrást mi tě.“

„Ach, Thorine,“ povzdechla si, „já si přece nepřeji být ukradena, copak to nevíš? Ani Bilbem, ani nikým jiným.“

V trpaslíkově tváři se usadil onen známý, sebestředný úsměv. Jezdil rukama po Odettině zpola odhalené kůži, jíž nevynechal ani ten nejmenší kousek. Jako pokaždé, hřál jako roztopená pec. Kosým pohledem koukl do boku a úsměv ještě prohloubil. Ze všeho nejvíc teď vypadal jako Gimli, když chystal na nějakou rošťárnu. Z desky stolu v předpokoji neomaleně shodil několik listin i knihu, kterou toho dne použil před soudem.

Odette se rozpustile zachichotala. „Tu spoušť si uklidíš sám!“ řekla se zdviženým ukazovákem, a nad královou hlavou jako kdyby viděla ten knihovníkův.

Thorin se uchechtl nahlas: „Hmm, cokoli.“ Ženu popadl za boky a na stůl vysadil. Dlouhou sukni ani spodničku se neobtěžoval svlékat, jenom ji vyhrnul vysoko k vosímu pasu. Přisunul Odette co nejblíže k okraji dřevěné desky, nedočkavě vtlačil vlastní tělo mezi její kolena, která ještě nedočkavěji rozevíral. „Jak jsem pravil, učiním, cokoli řekneš,“ zamručel, až mu celý hrudník vibroval. Ona mu vzdychla do tváře.

„Ani hobitem, pravíš?“ Ačkoli král už vyslovoval poněkud ztěžka, zřejmě se nemínil vzdávat předešlého, naprosto zbytečného hovoru ohledně nesmyslných podezření. Jednou rukou si rozepínal opasek, druhou klouzal úzkou prohlubní mezi ňadry až k plochému břichu, kde rozevřel dlaň a škádlivě jí zakroužil. „Ani knihovníkem s nevymáchanou hu-?_ Ústy?“_

„Co to zase povídáš?“ sklopila řasy Odette, nevěda, který to blud Thorina popadl tentokrát.

„Nejsem slepý ani slaboduchý,“ zkonstatoval, nicméně v hlase svědomitě potlačoval sebemenší rozhořčení nebo výčitku. Odette se zamyslela: _Vlastně, _neznělo to tak absurdně. Oriho prvotní, skoro až přehnaná vstřícnost ohledně všeho, oč jej požádala, posléze následovaná ještě přehnanější odtažitostí, zakončenou tím šíleným výstupem u soudu, by se dala veskrze logicky vysvětlit nákloností víc než přátelskou. Odette vzdychla podruhé. „Tak vidíš.“ Tepaná spona opasku s klapnutím dopadla na zem.

„Potrestáš ho?“ znovu zvedla oči ku tváři porostlé krátkým vousem. „Za dnešní svědectví?“

„Měl bych!“ řekl král tak pevně, jak jen asi v danou chvíli dokázal. Odette mu přes hlavu tahala košili, která vzápětí přibyla na hromádce shozených pergamenů. „Ale copak mohu? Ani jeho, ani hobita nemohu trestat, alespoň ne příliš tvrdě,“ dodal v momentě, kdy už chtěla namítnout, že k Bilbovi zase tolik šlechetný nebyl. Thorin nezprostil půlčíka všech obvinění, naopak ten přišel o celou odměnu, třebaže zdolal nebezpečnou pouť přes půlku Středozemě, v Hoře se hrdinně zhostil svého úkolu, a na oplátku byl pak jenom dlouhý čas připravován o svobodu. _Zase tolik šlechetný nebyl_. Ale ani krutý. „Tedy ne, nedopřeji mistru Orimu pár nepěkných chvil v rukou ranhojiče, které by jej dozajista naučily, jak je možno hovořiti s králem. Tentokrát a naposledy jej počastuji pouhou domluvou.“

Odette zapřela lokty o obnaženou, chlupatou hruď trpaslíka a zaklonila se. Dívala se mu do očí. Nevypadal, že žertuje, což ostatně nevypadal nikdy, ale nyní nežertoval rozhodně. A ona byla ráda.

„A okrem knihovníka,“ navázal, „uvědomuješ si, že i mírným trestem pro hobita jsem velmi, velmi riskoval? Že jsem vskutku stanul na špičce nože, jak pravil Dáin? Ještěže ten má stále alespoň špetku úcty na to, aby nepřetřásal špinavé prádlo našeho rodu veřejně. Ovšem nyní, připsal jsem si vůči němu další dluh. Na to pamatuj.“ Odette přikývla, rozuměla tomu, co se jí Thorin snažil říct, a hodlala se pamatovat. A vzdala předem prohranou hru v přetlačování, poslušně se schoulila do královy náruče.

„Uvědomuješ si proč to všechno?“ díval se na ni očima plnýma něhy. Očima, jež tmavly ve svitu olejové lampy.

„Protože to bylo správné?“ odvětila žena samozřejmě. „Protože půlčíkovy činy byly čisté?“ _Proč jinak?_

Král se znovu zasmál, velmi trpce: „Hobit sebral, tajil Arcikam, jakmile prvně vstoupil do Hory. Muselo to tak být, později by neměl příležitost.“ Odette se celá zatřásla. „To na pláních nestanuli ani lidé, ani elfové. Drak byl ještě v těchto síních a Esgaroth stál. Ani on není průzračný jako křišťál, nikdo není. Snad jen ty.“ Odette zadržela dech, kousla se do rtu, až to zabolelo, protože se Thorin dotkl místa ze všech nejcitlivějšího. „Ale na tom už nezáleží, Amrâlimê, mýlíš se na samém počátku svých domněnek,“ zašeptal jí přímo do ucha, zatímco ukazovákem opisoval malé kroužky. „Konal jsem tak, protože bych nesnesl, kdybys na mě zanevřela. Ano, děsím se představy, že mne již nikdy nenecháš trávit čas s ústy ve tvém klíně.“ Přitlačil a Odette tlumeně vykřikla. Nehty zarývala do širokých zad a zakláněla hlavu, aby nabídla svůj krk pro královy rty. On ihned pochopil veškerých náznaků, ale hovořit nepřestával. „Děsím se, že se na mne již nikdy neposadíš, tak, jak to děláváš, když chceš sama rytmus udávat. Že nebudu moci sledovat tvá pohupující se ňadra nad sebou, dotýkat se jich. Dotýkat se tě všude, kde…“ Odette přestala vnímat. Realita zůstala daleká, zkreslená veskrze brnění snad od samých konečků prstů, horko, a slastné křeče, jež stahovaly celé její bytí.

Král ji podržel v sevření, dokavaď veškeré chvění nepřešlo.

„Thorine,“ oslovila ho s mírným napomenutím, líce celé červené. Matně si uvědomovala slova, která říkal, a _jak_ je říkal. Slova syrová a vášnivá, ostatně taková, jací byli sami trpaslíci. Občas takhle mluvíval a ona se potom cítila poněkud nesvá. Činit jisté věci byla jedna věc, popisovat je tímto způsobem druhá.

Král se lišácky ušklíbl. „Pověz mi: Jaké tajemství ukrýváš, že ti nedokáži vzdorovat? Nic ti odepřít?“ Vyslovoval přerušovaně, odsekával věty s každým jedním pohybem pánve. „Je to snad proto, že záříš víc než cokoli v této Hoře? Je to snad proto, že tě miluji?“


	22. Obavy starého čaroděje

Bombur postával v chodbě poblíž spižíren, nos promodralý, v ruce kyselou okurku. Hlasitě oddechoval lihové výpary, však přesto Odette neopomněl oznámit, jak velmi se oslava na Bilbovu počest vydařila. Ona tomu ráda věřila, už podle toho, jak sporý muž vypadal, a jak byl cítit. Trpaslíci bývali důkladní ve všech směrech, a když se jednalo o nejrůznější veselice, byli důkladní obzvláště. Proto ani tentokrát jeden večer nepostačil. Bombur také s pýchou zmínil, že veškerá útrata šla samozřejmě na účet podniku, kterému se náramně dařilo, ale hlavně proto, že Bilbo už přece neměl ani zlaťák. Ten se, jak politoval tělnatý zrzek vzápětí, vypařil velice brzy, doslova prý jako pára nad hrncem. Navíc zmizel v tom nejlepším – v závodech pití piva slámkou, které nakonec vyhrál bratranec Bifur, jehož s Bofurem hledali ještě dneska. Krčmář veškeré záhady přisuzoval především znamenité trnkovici, které, rovněž záhadně, zmizel celý demižon, ale Odette alespoň jednu z nich řadila nenápadnému kroužku ze zlata, který půlčík nosil po kapsách. Však jenom se zasmála, Bomburovi popřála brzké zotavení a šla si po svém. Cestou rovnou k nádvoří, kde měla za úkol jménem krále uvítat karavanu z Modrých hor, jejíž příjezd oznamovalo troubení trpasličího rohu. Kráčela zvesela, hlavně díky dobré náladě, kterou si nesla kvůli usmíření s Thorinem.

Na nádvoří panoval značný rozruch a žena velmi záhy zjistila, že žádné vítání se patrně konat nebude, neb na něj nezbude čas. Od půli schodiště přidala do kroku. Dva trpaslíci ji minuli dokonce poklusem, nesouce v rukou nosítka. Viděla skupinu vystrašených poutníků, starých, mladých, mužů i žen. Vojáci nadávali, trpaslice v roztřesených rukou tiskly své ratolesti. Spatřila také Dwalina, jenž pomáhal sundat z koně mladíka v bezvědomí, celého potřísněného od rudé krve vytékající z ošklivé rány v boku, ale i cizí, černé, která rozhodně nebyla trpasličí. Velitel vojska jej uložil na lůžko z kůže vypnuté v dřevěném rámu a nosiče pobídl směrem k ošetřovně. „Pojďte sem!“ křikl na Odette, ukazuje pro změnu na prošedivělého, nemladého, avšak urostlého chlapíka s jizvou přes oko. „Co se stalo, příteli?“ oslovil Dwalin onoho muže celého od bláta, s ošklivě roztrženým zápěstím, držícího si zdravou ruku na temeni.

„Bestie celé černé, jaktěživ jsem takové neviděl, navíc za jasného dne,“ odvětil ten, vzpouzeje se, když měl být položen na druhá nosítka. Dwalin jej nekompromisně přitlačil do houně. „Překvapily nás a my je. Při severní hranici Hvozdu.“

„Upláchly?“ uslyšela Odette za zády povědomý hlas. Ohlédla se přes rameno a pohlédla do vodnatých očí Lothóra, jenž se tu zjevil kdoví odkud, oděn do cestovního. „Ty stvůry,“ zopakoval s jistou dávkou naléhavosti, „upláchly, nebo jste je snad pobili?“

„Pobily by leda ony nás!“ ucedil muž na nosítkách. „Ale měly sakra naspěch, jen si razily cestu na jih. Mahal při nás stál, neb málo chlapů putovalo tentokrát, a když, tak staří. Těžko bychom ochránili ženy a děti. Bývalo bezpečněji. Sakra, Dwaline, nejsem přece žádný mrzák!“ rozčílil se prošedivělý, načež se ihned pozvracel. Dwalin se jen ušklíbl, rovněž na důvěrníka pána Železných hor, který se o raněné zajímal poněkud vlažně. Naštěstí jich byla jenom hrstka, povětšinou pouze lehce.

„Držte mu hlavu,“ vyhrkl velitel vojska na mladou ženu, ale byla to spíš neohrabaná prosba nežli rozkaz. Odette bez váhání přikývla a činila dle pokynů. Klusala tedy vedle nosítek, podpírajíc zdvižený týl trpaslíka, který bez ustání zvracel.

***

Později toho dne, celá otřesená, strávila jistě více než hodinu u průhledu jedné ze strážních hlásek Hory. Hleděla odtud k Dlouhému jezeru, k jeho západnímu břehu, kudy onehdy sama putovala. S různorodou skupinou, čítající ale o mnoho větší počet bojeschopných mužů, nežli měla ta dnešní. Asi proto, že tenkrát doprovázeli i ženu a syna Gloina, jednoho z pánů pod Horou. Oni však tenkrát Temný hvozd obcházeli z jihu, blížili se dokonce i k pevnosti, o které se Gandalf zmiňoval na Radě. Ač z dálky, vskutku působila prázdná. Pustá stovky let. Nakonec, v celé Divočině nepotkali živou duši, krom jelenů pasoucích se zrána na lukách, různého ptactva či zajíců zvednutých pod kopyty poníků. Vskutku tehdy asi bývalo bezpečněji.

Mráz Odette běhal po zádech, ještě když se vracela do svých komnat. Tam, jak doufala, nalezne ještě trochu klidu a pohár s vodou. Velmi se však mýlila.

„Řekla jste to někomu?!“ zaburácela šedě oděná, vysoká postava, která překvapivě mrštně vyskočila na nohy z nízkého trpasličího nábytku.

„Co tady děláte?!“ zajíkla se žena, namísto odpovědi třeštila oči, rty rozechvělé leknutím. _Dnešní den byl jeden děs_, pomyslela si, když sklouzla pohledem do boku. K místu, odkud uslyšela tlumené, distingované odkašlání. Zjistila, že čaroděj nebyl jediný, kdo se jí vloupal do soukromí, a o to víc byla překvapená.

„Moc se omlouvám,“ vyblekotal hobit sedící na stoličce v rohu, „omlouvám se za nás oba. Jako bych to neříkal, Gandalfe!“ kosým pohledem vyhledal vysokého muže. „Jistěže nebyl dobrý nápad vkrádat se někomu do pokoje, ještě ke všemu, když ten někdo v tom pokoji ani není.“

„To jistě nebyl,“ souhlasil Gandalf s obvyklou nenuceností, nicméně ve tváři zůstával velmi vážný. Vrásky měl snad ještě hlubší, než byly jenom před pár dny, ale možná se tak zdálo díky slunečnímu světlu, které odkrývalo to, k čemu bylo shovívavé šero Hory. „Avšak paní Odette jistě promine,“ mírně sklonil hlavu, aby se jí naléhavě zadíval do očí, „promine a pochopí, pokavaď jsme nechtěli budit zbytečnou pozornost a zbytečné rozpaky, jaké bychom jistě budili, kdybychom čekali u dveří. Ale to není podstatné. Znovu se ptám: Řekla jste někomu o Bilbově prstenu?“ Odette si v tu ránu pomyslela, že na Thoriových řečech o drzém starci možná ždibec pravdy bude.

„Nikomu!“ sykla rozhořčeně, přešlápla a ruce složila na prsou. Pranic se jí nelíbil podezíravý tón hlasu nezvaného, kterým promlouval na místě, kde i přes veškeré omluvy a výmluvy, zkrátka neměl co pohledávat. Odette si byla jistá, že dokonce i petlici zamykala, nicméně ta pro čaroděje Gandalfova ražení jistě nemohla představovat žádný problém. Faktický ani morální. Navíc ji osočoval z nečestnosti a klevetění, neprávem, neb ona držela jazyk za zuby vskutku svědomitě. Bilbo mezi nimi jenom těkal pohledem.

„Ani králi ne?“ vyptával se dál Gandalf, sice trochu mírněji, ale za to o to méně diskrétně.

„Ne!“ Odette se však nemírnila vůbec. „Když říkám nikomu, myslím tím skutečně nikomu. Dala jsem vám slib,“ ohlédla se na Bilba, „a dodržela jej!“ Vrátila se pohledem ke starému muži: „Myslíte si, že chrlím lehkovážné přísahy, jako když peří lítá ve větru, čaroději?!

„Ne, to si skutečně nemyslím,“ pravil ten, a možná se i malinko zastyděl, jelikož najednou promlouval mírně docela. „ale nesmíte se divit.“ Starý muž se znovu posadil do křesla, které si toho dne bezostyšně přivlastnil, kouzelnou hůl opřel o područku a dlouhé, cvrklé prsty složil v klíně. „Mnohokrát jsem spatřil, jak láska rozvázala přísahou zapečetěný jazyk i těm nejčestnějším stvořením. Nesmíte se divit.“

„Láska?“ ozval se z rohu hobit, podrbal se v medových kadeřích, v obličeji zaskočenou grimasu. Nebyl ale brán na zřetel, nebylo mu odpovězeno ani jedním ze dvou dalších přítomných.

„Osudy mnohých bytostí Středozemě nyní závisí na dodržení slibu mlčenlivosti, kterým jste Bilbovi vázaná,“ pronesl Gandalf velmi závažně, avšak také velmi opatrně, oklikou, jako kdyby nechtěl vyzradit zbytečně mnoho. Jako kdyby mu za vysvětlení Odette ani nestála, a to nejednou tvrdil, jak moc si jí považuje. _Nikdo není čistý jako křišťál, _rozpomenula se na další Thorinova slova. Další, která nabývala smyslu. Možná ani čaroděj nebyl takový, za jakého jej považovala.

Tázavě pohlédla na Bilba, jenomže i ten jenom plácal o podlahu chlupatými chodidly, která při tom upřeně pozoroval zpod spuštěných řas. Odettin pohled buďto nezachytil, anebo raději předstíral, že ne. „Co je to vůbec za prsten?“ zeptala se tedy rovnou. Rovnou čaroděje.

„Pamatujte, jeho tajemství nesmíte nikomu vyzradit. Za žádných okolností,“ zdůraznil jen znovu Gandalf a znovu se odmlčel.

„Vím, že je kouzelný,“ nemínila se dát odbýt tmavovláska. „Toho, kdo jej nasadí, dokáže učinit neviditelným, ale co ještě umí?“ Matně si vzpomněla, jak po prstenu zatoužila. Tenkrát, když jej uviděla poprvé, když se k němu prvně přiblížila. Jak ji ta zrádná myšlenka naprosto pohltila, vytěsnila z hlavy všechno jiné. Uvědomila si rovněž, že byla na okamžik ochotna uvažovat o věcech, které by ji normálně ani nenapadly. _Hrozivých věcech_. Celá se zachvěla při vzpomínkách, které jí připadaly tak dávné. Které odsunula kamsi hluboko do podvědomí. „Je nebezpečný, že?“ tázala se dál, ačkoli si byla skoro jistá, že je.

Čaroděj stáhl rty. On, muž, který s odpovědí obvykle neváhal, nyní rozvažoval slova, jako když apatikář rozvažuje bolehlav.

„Je nebezpečný,“ zkonstatovala tedy, a nesmlouvavým pohledem, podobným tomu, který odkoukala od krále, probodla pro změnu půlčíka. „Pane Bilbo?“

„Gandalf tvrdí,“ zvedl hlavu bezvousý mužík, „že čím méně budete vědět, tím více budete v bezpečí vy i celý Erebor. A pokud Gandalf něco tvrdí, bývá radno tomu důvěřovat. To se mi potvrdilo mnohokrát.“

Čaroděj se lehce pousmál, ale byl to neveselý smích. „Lichotíte mi, drahý příteli,“ pokýval vousem do boku, „ale obávám se, že paní Odette už je natolik zapletena do příběhu prstenu, že si možná vskutku zaslouží znát i jeho pointu. Nebo pointu alespoň takovou, jakou jsem já schopen interpretovat. Je pravdou, že ani já sám nevím, co za prsten Bilbo přesně našel zapomenutý kdesi v hlubinách Mlžných hor. Ale tím je naše situace ještě zapeklitější. Prstenů existuje několik, byly vykovány před dávnými věky a ano, jak jste se sama dovtípila, každý z nich dokáže být nebezpečný. Nebezpečný především v rukou nesprávného. Je třeba jej střežit, nepoužívat lehkomyslně,“ Gandalf Bilba sjel přísným pohledem, „a neprodleně s ním opustit Erebor. Ano, v brzké době oba odcestujeme.“

„Teď?“ vyhrkla Odette nevěřícně. „Teď, když podzim klepe na dveře? Navíc, Gandalfe, víte vůbec, co se dneska přihodilo? S jakou dorazili poutníci z Ered Luin? Co je venku potkalo?“ Nemohla si pomoct, ale nabývala stále silnějšího pocitu, že hobit je, a možná vždycky byl, jen loutkou v rukou čaroděje. Že vskutku jde o partii tak vysokou, že jí jen stěží porozumí někdo jako trpaslíci. Že by se snad raději jen oni měli semknout, neb jen oni si mohou věřit navzájem. Avšak nelíbilo se jí ani za mák, že Gandalf Bilba nutí Erebor opustit. Erebor, kde nyní mohl setrvat svobodný, vyčkat do jara, jestli se situace uklidní anebo vyostří. Chráněn tvrdou skořápkou skály, ať už s tím zpropadeným zlatým kroužkem, anebo bez něho.

„Vím,“ přisvědčil čaroděj, „a tím spíš není času nazbyt. Nerozumím veškerým souvislostem,“ poškrábal se ve vousech, a spíše to vypadalo, že promlouvá sám k sobě, nežli k ní „prozatím. Cosi zásadního mi uniká, a řekl bych, že těsně před očima. Není času nazbyt,“ zopakoval, a s poslední větou se navrátil do přítomnosti.

„Protiřečíte si,“ nezdráhala se žena vyslovit nahlas své pochybovačné myšlenky. „Hovoříte o nesprávném, čímž tedy myslíte sílu, o níž jste hovořil, že v Dol Ghulduru přebývá?“ Čaroděj přikývl. „Temná monstra, která se toulají po okolí, nazýváte zplozenci té nedobré mocnosti?“ Gandalf gestem souhlasil podruhé. „A přesto se chystáte vpadnout šelmě rovnou do chřtánu? V Hoře je přece bezpečno, o mnoho bezpečněji nežli tam venku.“ To ostatně tvrdil zdejší král, kterému Odette věřila na světě ze všech nejvíc.

Starý muž ztěžka vydechl. „Nikde není bezpečno. Nenechte se zmást zdánlivou silou hrubé skály, i ta má své slabiny. Kolik měst skončilo dobito, ačkoli byla řečená nedobytná? Stačí jeden puklý kámen, a zbortí se celá zeď. K Ereboru je upírána pozornost, pozornost nechtěná a nebezpečná, proto zde prsten nesmí setrvat. Já jej nemohu nést, neb ten promlouvá skrze svého nositele. Kdyby mne ovládl, jeho moc by se mohla stát strašivou. Zůstane uschován na místě, kde by jej nikdo nečekal. V rukou, ve kterých by jej nikdo nečekal. V rukou hobita, bytosti, jež už z podstaty svého bytí netouží po moci ani nadvládě. Tam bude v bezpečí, alespoň po nějaký čas. Vaše mysl je bystrá, drahá Odette,“ čaroděj k ženě shlédl ze své ohromné výšky, hlas podbarvený starostlivostí, „proto nyní poslouchejte. Buďte nadmíru obezřetná k tomu, komu věříte. Dávejte rovněž pozor, komu či čemu věří král ve své horlivosti. Či hůř, s kým se ve své horlivosti rozkmotří. Buďte opatrná.“

„To vy buďte opatrní,“ odvětila první věc, jež jí vytanula v zahlcené mysli. Tharkûn měl jednu nepěknou vlastnost: slova, která ponášel, obvykle nabývala významu teprve tehdy, kdy už jejich poselství ztratilo smysl. Odette si povzdechla: Starý muž a půlčík sami v Divočině, i když ona skutečně netušila, kam až sahá Gandalfova reálná moc. Doufala však, že mnohem, mnohem dál, než by se zdálo na první pohled.

„Nebojte se o mě,“ Bilbo v ten moment vstal, a usmál se, neb jistě musel poznat obavu v Odettině tváři. Udělal pár kroků dopředu, až ke křeslu, v němž byl usazen čaroděj. Ten se rovněž zvedl, chystaje se k odchodu. „Prsten je mým osudem,“ navázal hobit vyrovnaný a smířený, „a pokud mi bylo určeno jej strážit, toho úkolu se zhostím rád.“

„Ach Bilbo,“ Gandalfovy oči se rozzářily jako hvězdy, působil skoro až dojatý „říkal jsem vám, že se stanete jiným hobitem, než byl ten, který odešel ze Dna pytle. Nemýlil jsem se ve vás, neb vy jste vskutku znamenitá osoba, Bilno Pytlíku z Kraje.“


	23. Nezapomenu

_Bofur vždycky všechno popletl anebo zaspal,_ pomyslel si Bilbo s trpkým vydechnutím, rozhlížeje se kolem dokola, zdali z některé z chodeb ještě nevykoukne dobře známá Hračkářova ušanka. Nešlo mu na mysl, že zrovna Bofur, ten, který byl ze všech nejvíce zdrcený z náhle změny veškerých Bilbových plánů, spočívajících především v odchodu z Ereboru poněkud zbrklém a velmi brzkém, by měl při posledním rozloučení chybět.

„Jako tenkrát v Jezerním městě,“ konstatoval Nori nepřítomnost opozdilce pro změnu nahlas. Jindy by se trpaslíci smíchy lámali v pase, jenže dnešní ráno bylo neveselé. Slunce ještě ani nevstalo, když se celá společnost sešla na vstupním nádvoří, dát mistru Lupiči i příteli přání bezpečné cesty a šťastného návratu do Kraje. Stáli tu všichni druzi, kteří putovali k Osamělé hoře, s výjimkou právě Hračkáře a samozřejmě také krále. Dokonce i Dwalin přešlapoval po boku svého bratra, avšak s výrazem o nic mírnějším než jindy. Možná spíš než vlastní vůle, Balinovo naléhání jej přivedlo až sem. Ale ani to nepřekvapilo Bilba nejvíce. Početná skupina dalších trpaslíků postávala opodál, k čarodějově poměrné nelibosti. Ten měl v úmyslu Erebor opustit s co možná nejmenším rozruchem, a proto velmi brzy z rána. Akorát že teď se tu sešli všichni ti, kteří měli s Bilbem co dočinění během jeho dlouhého pobytu v Ereboru. Hobit znovu pomyslel na Bofura a jeho povídavá ústa.

Berita, jedna z kuchařek, pozvedla ruku a krátce, skoro až nenápadně zamávala. Bilbo, třebaže starý mládenec, rozhodně nebyl žádný nekňuba. Dávno si všiml, že po něm házela očkem. A také porce jídla, které mu byly podávány za doby její služby, by se daly označit za více než vydatné. Zamával rovněž. Nechyběl tu ani podkoní Dern, chlapík věku pokročilého, avšak s vlasy i vousy černými jako uhlí, bez jediné šediny. Po Dernově pravici, jako štíhlý topol vedle rozložitého tavolníku, přesně takového, jaký každé jaro vykvétal v zahradě Starého Brala, stál učitel Magnus zvaný Tyčka. Muž uvážlivý a vzdělaný, hlavně v oblasti přírodozpytu. Také docela vyčouhlý, na trpasličí poměry až nezvykle. Bilbo si mohl být téměř jist, že všichni z jeho předků určitě nebyli trpaslíci. Ovšem slušné vychování mu bránilo pokládat takto osobní otázky, třebaže v hovoru o rolnických postupech a vůbec celém rázu krajiny v okolí Hobitína, ba i celého Kraje, strávili pospolu hodin nepočítaně. Podobně jako s tělnatým písařem Nylem, sporým a pihovatým mladíkem, jehož pro změnu uchvátily hobití mýty, legendy a veškerá historie. O hůl se opíral stařičký šperkař Kazan, na nose obroučky s lupami silnými tak, až se Bilbo neubránil pomyšlení, jaké štěstí tenhle duchem mladý vtipálek vlastně má, když na slunce vychází jen zřídka. To by mu mohlo hravě podpálit střapaté, už úplně bílé obočí. Od hlavního schodiště právě přicházel kovář Ron i jeho bratr horník Fron – jedni z mála řemeslníků, kteří s Bilbem prohodili slovo, když je míjel se strážnými v zádech. Fron si měl brzy brát služebnou Kathalu, která Bilbovi pravidelně nosívala čisté prádlo. Ta dorazila rovněž, společně se svou matkou. Přišli i někteří vojáci. Tři dokonce z Dáinovy družiny, dva z nich s Bilbem potají hrávali šachy, aby si ukrátili čas na stráži, posledního ani neznal.

„Neputujte severně. I při západním břehu Jezera dávejte pozor, je tam nepřehledno,“ vykládal směrem k čaroději prošedivělý trpaslík s jizvou přes oko, o kterém se Bilbo od Oriho dozvěděl, že se jmenuje Alaric, a že v Ereboru bývá zřídka, neboť obvykle doprovází karavany z Modrých hor a zpět. Bilbo znal také důvod, proč má gázou ovázanou hlavu a i předloktí. Věděl, že poslední výprava byla v blízkosti Hory napadena, nebo spíše jenom překvapena za podivných okolností. Bilbo si nedělal iluze, že by se skřetům a podobným bestiím v odporných lebkách mohlo honit něco kloudného. Že by vůbec byli schopni úvahy bez rozkazu. Nicméně o jednom se přesvědčil nepříjemně z blízka: pokud měli možnost zabíjet, obvykle se nezdráhali. A tito prý zabíjet mohli, ovšem raději se hnali na jih jako splašení, nedbaje touhy po krvi trpaslíků. Tako zvěst činila hlavně Gandalfa čím dál tím více ustaraným, a o to více spěchal s odjezdem. Hobit si díky tomu připadal, že právě teď své přátele opouští v době nedobré, a celé nitro se mu svíralo. Avšak vytušil, že právě prsten na dně jeho kapsy je nade všechny osobní pohnutky. Ačkoli se Čaroděj nevyjádřil docela a tajnůstkařil, až to hezké nebylo – vymlouval se na správné odpovědi ve správný čas – Bilbo si byl jist, že opatruje předmět důležitosti nesmírné. Strach z cesty jako takové ovšem neměl, neboť král elfů Tranduil jim měl zajistit doprovod skrze Temný hvozd. Gandalf totiž, na rozdíl od Thorina, s ním udržoval vztahy veskrze přátelské. Případnou skrýš nabízel i dům Medděda, kožoměnce, k němuž se uchýlili již kdysi, ještě s celou výpravou. Následovala Roklinka, kde Bilbo doufal, že se rovněž stihnou zdržet, poněvadž zdejší knihovny ukrývaly učiněné skvosty. A potom, potom už zbýval jenom Kraj, kam snad dorazí do prvních sněhů a jarní paprsky uvítá ze své znovu zabydlené nory.

Za Alaricovu zdravou paži byla zavěšena velmi mladá žena, tmavovlasá a mezi trpaslicemi jistě hezká, i když Bilbo měl jiná měřítka. Nechovala se však, jako by byla jeho dcerou a půlčík se musel pousmát. Trochu připomínala Thorinovu pobočnici Odette, třebaže ta měla ve tváři jemnější rysy. Také zde byla, a také se rozhlížela, jako kdyby i ona očima hledala Bofura, který stále ještě nedorazil. _Bofura, koho jiného_. V přítomnost krále totiž Bilbo ani nedoufal, avšak nejlepšího přítele, toho by naposled obejmul rád.

„Tady, berte, něco k snědku na cestu,“ s hlasem podobným hlasům kyprých hobitích pěvkyní, které vystupovaly o městských slavnostech v Hobitíně, podávala Bilbovi plátěný vak Bomburova žena. Nádvořím se rozlinula vůně právě upečených koláčů. Půlčík poděkoval se zdvořilostí jemu vlastní a pokusil se úsměv, i když jeho tvář musela zrcadlit pocity, jež nedokázal popsat ani jako smutné, ani jako veselé. Opouštěl Erebor, vězení, na které si možná až příliš zvykl, a věděl, že to bude na čas velmi dlouhý. Možná dokonce navždy. Nicméně Bilbo věřil čaroději, v jehož stínu právě stál. Vysoký muž měl být jeho doprovodem a ochráncem při cestě zpátky – dlouhé pouti za životem spořádaného hobita. Jenže Bilbo tušil, že už nikdy nedokáže být znovu tím, kým kdysi býval. Třebaže se usadí do svého starého ušáku po pradědečkovi z otcovy strany a chlupatá chodidla natáhne na lenošku. I když otevře malované knihy, na sedmý den vyleští sváteční příbory ze stříbra, sedne si s dýmku ve stínu na zápraží, občas zajde na trh a bude pěstovat tuříny – ne, ani tehdy ne. Přestože se bude chovat nachlup stejně jako ostatní hobité, jako oni už prostě nebude.

Jak se tak zasnil, bezděky pohladil Žihadlo, jež se mu houpalo u pasu. Meč s modře zářící čepelí, který se tenkrát zdráhal přijmout, a nyní si už ani nedovedl představit putování beze zbraně. Zahleděl se ven otevřenou branou. Byl to pohled do velké dálky, kam oči nedosáhnou. Pohled přes pláně a Dlouhé jezero, přes průsmyky v Mlžných horách i husté bory na jejich úbočí, až k mírným, zeleným kopečkům krajiny, která mu byla domovem. _Nastal čas._

Zpět do nádvoří se otočil až ve chvíli, kdy zaslechl vzrušený šum v početném seskupení. Uviděl skloněné hlavy veškerých přítomných. Král z poloviny schodiště obhlížel síň, jejíž zlatá podlaha se leskla odrazem zapálených smolných loučí. Vzpomněl si, jak se tenkrát na okamžik zdálo, že horoucí, roztavený kov pohřbí Šmaka nadobro. Že ten smělý plán vyšel a past sklapla. Jenže nestalo se tak. Až tmavé vody Jezera pohltily šupinaté tělo, žel až poté, co jeho oheň zpustošil zchudlé město stojící na kůlech nad hladinou. _I s hrdinným Bardem se toho dne jistě shledá naposled. _Zatřásl hlavou a s ústy lehce pootevřenými koukal ke schodům.

Ačkoli se Thorin snažil skrýt překvapení, překvapený dozajista byl, a to nad množstvím lidu,_ jeho lidu_, který se tu toho rána shromáždil. Stočil pohled na Bilba a Bilbo polkl. Netroufal si vůbec odhadnout, s jakou nevyzpytatelný trpaslík dorazil a vlastně proč? _Proč? _Měřili se spolu dlouho, velmi dlouho, až královu pozornost upoutala trojice poníků, kteří ospale postávali po boku Gandalfova vysokého siváka.

Huňatý, statný hnědák byl naložen zásobami všeho druhu: přikrývkami a houněmi na spaní, kotlíkem s trojnožkou, čutorami nejen s vodou, neboť i o víno a pálenku se Bombur postaral, s odůvodněním, že noci už začínají býti chladné. Z postroje visely rovněž vaky s jídlem, pro každého dřevěnou miskou a lžící, sáček s tabákem, ruksak s mýdlem a náhradním šatstvem, luk a toulec plný šípů – kdoví proč, když Bilbo střílet neuměl – a další, nejrůznější věci potřebné pro dlouhou cestu na západ. Ovšem plavý valach s širokou lysinou, ten nesl z každé strany jednu bytelnou, dřevěnou truhlu, zajištěnou silnými řemeny z kůže. Jednalo se o schránky přesně takové, jaké sloužily k uschování zlata či nejrůznějších cenností. A právě k nim padly Thorinovy ledově modré oči, nyní poněkud zúžené: „Co má tohle znamenat?“

Dřív, než Bilbo stačil vyhrknout, že on se o žádné poklady neprosil, ani si žádné nenárokoval, ale je prostě spořádaným hobitem, tudíž mu slušnost nedovolila dary odmítat, neb hobité dary neodmítají nikdy – to považují vůči dárci za urážku nejvyššího ražení – Kili vystoupil řady, kde stál společně s elfkou Tauriel. „Pozornosti od celé společnosti,“ vysvětlil za divokého gestikulování rukama. „Každý máme právo naložit se svou částí pokladu dle vlastního uvážení. Tos přeci sám řekl, strýci.“

„Přesně tak, Výsosti, máme právo,“ vykročil rovněž Nori. Trhnul loktem, aby vysvobodil rukáv svého kabátce z pevného sevření Doriho dlaně, která jej tahala zpět.

„Ano, to máte,“ souhlasil Thorin klidně, výraz záhadnější než obvykle, nýbrž ani rozhněvaný, ani lhostejný.

„Nemůžeš nám přeci zakázat...“ drmolil ze setrvačnosti mladý princ až do chvíle, než se zorientoval, a zarazil. „Počkat, Thorine, ty se nezlobíš?“

Král přešel Kiliho otázku bez komentáře, okované boty začaly s klapotem odpočítat zbytek schodů k nádvoří. Thorin si to zamířil přímo k půlčíkovi, který v ten moment naprosto netušil, co očekávat. Ještě ke všemu, když trpaslík sáhl pod safírově modrý plášť, velmi blízko jílce meče, který ovšem neuchopil, ale jen Yavanna mohla vědět, co ukrýval po kapsách. Třeba dýku, napadlo Bilba, ale hned si uvědomil, jak je taková myšlenka absurdní. Kdyby jej chtěl Thorin trestat, možnosti už měl. Jenže pokud si Bilbo vybavil slovo nevypočitatelný, rovněž si, samočinně, v podvědomí zobrazil tvář tohoto trpaslíka, tvrdou a přísnou. Pokaždé, a to i když setrvávali v míru a přátelství, se cítil poněkud neohrabaně, když měl zpříma hovořit s králem pod Horou. Dočista jako dítě. Podobně se cítil i dnes, právě teď, ale nemínil to dávat na odiv. Zvedl bradu a čelil pichlavému pohledu, bez úmyslu uhnout dřív, než se dostatečně vzdálí od brány.

„I já pro vás něco mám, mistře Lupiči,“ pronesl Thorin mírně a z vnitřní kapsy vytáhl cosi stříbřitého. Hobit si moc dobře pamatoval, co to je. Vzácná kazajka, která mu byla kdysi dána darem.

„To nemohu přijmout,“ odvětil stroze. A ani nechtěl. Vzpomínky pojené s touto proklatou košilí byly příliš nepříjemné na to, aby ji chtěl ještě někdy obléknout. Spojil ruce za zády, kde promnul potem navlhlé dlaně.

„Byl to dar,“ znovu jej vybídl trpaslík, poněkud netrpělivý. Natáhl pravici, jako by chtěl hluchému naznačit svůj záměr. Jenže Bilbo slyšel a poslouchal. On vždycky poslouchal, co mu druzí říkali, na rozdíl od jiných.

„Dar, který jste chtěl vrátit,“ vysvětlil tedy, aby své pohnutky vyjádřil naprosto jasně. Dary se sice neodmítají, pravda, ale ani nežádají nazpět. Takový prohřešek byl v Bilbových očích ještě fatálnější. V sále, kde to před pár okamžiky hučelo jako v úle, nyní zůstalo úplné ticho. Trpaslíci zvědavě pozorovali tento podivný, nesourodý duel, stejně jako Gandalf z výšky.

„Rozumím,“ vydechl Thorin stále vzpřímený a hrdý, sebejistý jako obvykle, avšak stejně se zdálo, jako by se do každého slova musel nutit. Anebo jednoduše nevěděl, co říci, ještě přede svědky, se kterými dozajista nepočítal. Vždyť ani Bilbo s nimi nepočítal. „Rozumím vašemu vzdoru, nicméně přijmout byste měl, už kvůli vlastnímu bezpečí.“ Hobit ani teď ruku nenatáhl. Bezpečí bylo argumentem vskutku chabým. Pocitu bezpečí odvykl dávno.

„Bilbo,“ promluvil znovu král, znovu zřetelně, ačkoli skoro nepohnul semknutými rty, „dopustil jsem se chyb.“ Sebezapření, které sálalo s rozložité postavy trpaslíka, by se skoro dalo uchopit, leč slova, jež pronášel, nezdála se býti neupřímná. „Mnohých chyb. Ty chyby vyústily ve skutky, které bych nyní toužil vzíti zpět. Ano, chtěl bych vzít zpět své činy i své chování. Okradli jsme se vzájemně, mistře Zloději, vy mě o Kámen, já vás o čas, který jste byl nucen trávit v Hoře jako zajatec. A málem i o čest.“ Král sklouzl pohledem do boku, tam, kde vedle Gloinovy ženy a syna stála jeho pobočnice. Zjemněl způsobem, jaký u něj Bilbo dosud neznal. A pak mu to došlo. _Láska, _vzpomněl si na slova, která Gandalf pronesl v pokoji té ženy, kam se v podstatě vloupali. Slova, která nechápal. Půlčíkova ústa se bezděky zkroutila vzhůru. _Láska_, pomyslel si, o té se říkalo, že dokáže hory přenášet, kámen rozbít, železo roztavit a změkčit tak, aby z něj mohlo vzniknout něco krásného a hodnotného. Och, i Bilbo věděl, jaký je to pocit, a i když jej nezažil už pěkných pár let, pamatoval se. A celý zútlocitněl.

„Málem i o čest,“ zopakoval král ještě jednou, když odtrhl pohled od tmavovlásky. Zněl trpce. „Bilbo,“ oslovil hobita do třetice, „odpusťte mi. V pokoji se vraťte domů, v pokoji sázejte stromy, budete je moci vidět růst, a važte si rodné země, neb ta je nade všechny poklady. Vzpomínejte na krajiny daleko na východě, kde budete mít vždycky přátele. Odpusťte mi, Bilbo, a opusťte Erebor v míru.“

„Thorine,“ prohloubil úsměv půlčík, „vždyť já už jsem vám dávno odpustil.“ Byla to pravda. O takovou rozmluvu nakonec ze všeho nejvíce stál. Skrze vysvětlení dojít smíru a v míru také odejít. Jak hobité říkají, zamést špinavý stůl, aby bylo možno znovu zasednut k čisté tabuli, a minulost minulosti ponechat. Převzal i mithrilovou kazajku, aby svá slova činem zpečetil, protože trpaslíci byli národem činu především, a povětšinou jenom činu dokázali správně porozumět. Potom král udělal něco, co jistě nikdo nečekal. Nikdo včetně Bilba. Uchopil jej hrubou, širokou dlaní za zátylek a přitáhl jeho čelo ke svému. V gestu tolik typickém pro trpaslíky, v gestu přízně a bratrství, naštěstí o něco mírnějším, než když se tenkrát ve Dně pytle vítal Dwalin s Balinem. Bombur nato potáhl nosem tak hlasitě, až se Bilbo musel uchechtnout. Jako nikdo z trpaslíků nikdy, snad jen vyjma Oriho, ani on nenosil kapesník.

„Počkejte! Počkejtééé!“ ozvalo se z rohu síně, tam, kde ústil průchod do stájí. Uřícený Bofur táhl na dlouhé otěži poněkud vzpurného grošáka, na zádech nacpaný tlumok z hověziny. Zarazil se, když spatřil krále. Brada mu spadla skoro až k zemi, poněvadž jen nevěřícně hleděl před sebe. Však Bilbo by na jeho místě také nevěřil a nevěřil ani teď, protože vytušil, co spakovaný trpaslík zamýšlí. „Jedu s vámi,“ vykřikl Hračkář, až se jeho hlas síní rozlehl.

„Bratře!“ Bombur ho zděšeně popadl za límec. „To přece nemůžeš.“ Rovněž bratranec Bifur kroutil hlavou v nesouhlasu a cosi mumlal v rodném jazyce. Odette měla oči vypoulené a skelné.

„Proč?“ vydechl Bilbo, protože překvapením se na víc nezmohl. Chtěl namítnout, že přece Hora byla tím, po čem všichni trpaslíci toužili, k čemu směřovali a za o bojovali. Chtěl namítnout, že ať už jsou Bofurovy pohnutky jakékoli, a velmi mu lichotí, on mu přece není nic dlužen. Žádnou službu ani doprovod. Však znovu zopakoval jenom: „Proč?“ Již mnohé _proč_ dnešního rána odvíjejícího se poněkud neočekávaně.

„I ve světle pozdního odpoledne, milý příteli, jsem si nemohl nevšimnout jistejch předností, kterýma hobitky oplývaj,“ zazubil se trpaslík, šibalsky mrkl jedním okem a před vlastím hrudníkem posunkem naznačil, jaké to přednosti má konkrétně na mysli. Bilbo se musel zasmát, s ním i Balin, Nori a dokonce, seč trochu odměřeně, i král. „Já musím,“ navázal o dost závažněji. „Pomohl jsem v boji, pomohl jsem s opravama, rád, ale nepatřím sem. Nepatřím do Ereboru, nejsem potomkem Durina.“

„Jako bys jím byl,“ ujistil jej Thorin samozřejmě. „Avšak zůstáváš svobodným trpaslíkem, Hračkáři, můžeš se odebrat, kamkoli se ti zlíbí. Ale pamatuj, brány Ereboru ti budou navždycky otevřené.“

Bofur poděkoval, upřímně. „Na stáří se vrátím!“ zvolal do pléna. Pak rozpřáhl paže a popadl do náruče drobnou tmavovlásku způsobem, až ji od podlahy nadzvedl. Dlouho, předlouho ženu držel, za doprovodu nevraživého pohledu krále pod Horou. Ten, leč celý zkoprnělý, ale nijak více nezasáhl. Bilbo se potutelně uchechtl nad Hřačkářovou očividnou nevědomostí, jen kratičce, neb vzápětí ucítil herdu do zad, silnou tak, až se skoro zlomil vedví. Rána byla rovnou tuplovaná, a to od obou princů, kteří se loučili ryze trpaslicky.“

Bilbo nakonec obdržel mnoho rad, dalších poplácání více či méně rázných, drobných upomínek, srdečných stisků dlaně, přání dobré a bezpečné cesty, a dokonce i letmý polibek na tvář od kuchařky Berity.

„Je nejvyšší čas vyrazit, pokud chcete dát sbohem i pánu města Dol,“ připomenul čaroděj, který si rovněž potřásl rukou s trpaslíky a prohodil ještě pár slov s králem v ústraní. Bilbo pohladil lysinu Mirty II., jak narychlo pojmenoval kobylku, která mu byla také darována. Všem ještě neopomněl sdělit, že i oni budou v Kraji vždycky vítáni. Že na svačinu mohou dorazit kdykoli, protože hobité svačí v podstatě neustále, a že ani klepat nemusí.

Bofur ještě jednou, naposledy, objal Bifura i bratra, nebo se o to spíše pokoušel, jelikož na Bomburův břich neměli dost dlouhé ruce ani vysocí lidé. A pak se hobit, trpaslík i čaroděj vyhoupli do sedel a pobídli zvířata do kroku.

„Nezapomeňte na zlobří jeskyně, na náš dlouhodobě uložený vklad,“ vykřikl ještě Nori za vzdalující se tříčlennou skupinou.

„Nezapomenu!“ křikl Bofur nazpět, když se v sedle otočil. „Zlato přece vábí přednosti.“

_Nezapomenu,_ zaznělo jako ozvěna nesená štiplavým ranním vánkem. Jako vzpomínka na jedno příliš dlouhé dobrodružství, které by však Bilbo za nic na světě nevyměnil. Nikdy nezapomene – to věděl s jistotou. I on se otočil, na všechny ty, kteří stáli v řadě před ereborskou branou a doprovázely je pohledy. Stáli tam i se svým králem, jenž ve své dlani svíral dlaň uslzené tmavovlásky. _Nezapomene._ Ještě jednou, pro jistotu, zkontroloval obsah svých kapes, zdali je všechno tak, jak býti má. Teď byl totiž Bilbo Pytlík z Kraje, Strážce prstenu, což se rozhodl pojmout za své další poslání. Protože život bez dobrodružství, ten už si nedovedl ani představit.


	24. Pevnější než kterýkoli slib

Thorin vzpomínal na ráno toho dne.

Vždycky míval své neřesti a mnohé z nich za neřesti ani nepovažoval, a právě takové si hýčkal. Nejen z důvodu, že se mu zdály zcela nevinné, nýbrž také proto, že mu zpříjemňovaly všední dny. Ano, nesmírně rád si nechával naplnit ústa teplem, vůní a příjemnou chutí tabáku, a to nejlépe hned, jak ráno oči otevřel. I toho podzimního jitra toužil zapálit si. Za pomoci třísky s malým plamínkem a sušených lístků rostliny, kterou snad i sám Mahal musel velebit, si dopřát lahodnou tečku v podobě dýmky, jakožto stvrzení veškerých příjemností v naprosto dokonalém konci. Chtěl to udělat, ačkoli věděl, že bude pokárán. Odette se totiž pokaždé hněvala, jak hanebné je kouřit před snídaní. Hanebné a také nezdravé. Ale tentokrát to byla zrovna ona, která mu nečekaně darovala váček toho nejlahodnějšího dýmkového koření, které kdy v životě ochutnal. A to se považoval za znalce.

Král nelitoval. Nelitoval žádných kroků, které v poslední době učinil. Nelitoval ani omluvy, jíž věnoval půlčíkovi, a nejen proto, že právě díky ní ještě více stoupl v Odettiných očích. I něco v něm samotném, jako kdyby našlo usmíření. Jako by nadobro uzavřel jednu temnou komnatu, do níž se vícekrát nechtěl vracet, a zahodil klíč.

Křeslo natočil tak, aby měl oheň z krbu v zádech, upil vína a potáhl z dýmky. Zažíval věru příjemné období, snad nejpříjemnější od doby, kdy byl nucen s otcem a dědem utíkat z doutnající Hory. _Jistě,_ nezmizelo dvorní klevetění, žádným kouzlem nepřibyly potraviny na zimu, nezapomněl na vojáky z Modrých hor, kteří dorazili ranění. Však nejednalo se o nic, co by nezvládl sveřepý národ trpaslíků, jenž toho v minulosti zvládl už mnoho. On sám toho zvládl už mnoho, a ještě bude muset zvládnout, a právě proto se teď soustředil na to, aby dokázal vyspořit chvilky jenom ve dvou. Uvědomoval si, že se možná někdy chová jako lehkovážný, poblouzněný mladíček, tím spíš, když takovým nikdy nebyl – on totiž musel dospět ze dne na den. Však nyní, nyní si vynahrazoval roky větrem odváté.

S každým nádechem si dlouho držel chuť dýmkového koření na jazyku, protože bylo skutečně výtečné. Odette přiznala, že ho koupila už tehdy na jarmarku v Dolu, ale to si ho prý ještě nezasloužil. Král se krátce zamyslel, čím že si ho zasloužil dnes. Vzpomněl na předešlou noc a samolibě se usmál. Cítil se skoro až dojatý. Už tenkrát, sotva přijela do Ereboru, mu chtěla působit radost. Stále mu působila radost, _Amrâlimê… _

Dolil si víno a naplnil i druhý pohár, protože očekával příchod Dáina. Z toho se těšil rovněž, neb konečně dorovná veškeré závazky a pak, králův bratranec se s většinou svého lidu navrátí do Železných hor, aby tam oslavil Durinův den s chotí a dcerou. Trpasličí svátek se Thorin sám chystal uctít umírněně, a to s ohledem na Odette a její nepěkné vzpomínky vázané k tomuto datu. Avšak radoval se, že obrátí list, s nadějí uvítá nový rok, jenž snad přinese více klidu a jistoty nežli ten předešlý. Inu, zažíval věru příjemné období.

***

„Měli bychom zanechat toho nesmyslného hašteření mezi námi, co říkáš, bratranče?“ otázal se pán Železných hor se smíchem a štědře si zavdal rudého moku. Bodrá nálada z něj přímo prýštila a Thorina to tentokrát ani neobtěžovalo. I když to hašteření, jak pravil, nepovažoval za nesmyslné, klukovské tahání, nýbrž za důsledky Dáinovy občasné zpupnosti, nechal to být.

„Souhlasím,“ odvětil bez zbytečného pochlebování, které z duše nesnášel, a více nereagoval na skoro až neobvyklou vřelost jinak rázného trpaslíka. Dobře věděl, že Dáin přichází s požadavky, a rovněž znal i příznačné chování a mazanost vlastní krve. Možná by si i povzdechl, kdyby jej postavení nenutilo zachovat si tvář. Vyzval by Dáina, ať jednoduše přizná barvu, neb podobné divadlo považoval za naprosto zbytečné. Jako král pod Horou hodlal, nyní a bez vytáček, dorovnat dluhy, jimiž měl Horu splatit. Taková byla jeho povinnost, jednak jako vladaře, tak i jako muže, který se chtěl čestným nazývat.

„…jako když jsme byli v mládí spojenci a bratry, pamatuješ se, Thorine?“ Jistěže se pamatoval a musel v duchu složit poklonu, jak chytře se jej Železná noha snaží obměkčit. Veskrze minulost, kdy jejich vzájemné vztahy byly vskutku o poznání vřelejší. Skutečně kdysi s Dáinem bývali jako bratři, jenže potom se všechno rozsypalo během jednoho, jediného dne, a dnešek už byl příliš vzdálen minulosti. Přesto král pozvedl svou číši na znamení, že ony vzpomínky má stále na zřeteli.

„Výborně!“ zaradoval se trpasličí lord. „A na to se napijme!“ Naleštěný kov se dotkl kovu, načež oba trpaslíci smočili rty ve víně, jehož zbytky otřeli z vousů. „Již zítra vyrážím na cestu do své domoviny…“ klábosil Dáin dál. Král poslouchal a bafal z dýmky, kde už tabáku měl poskrovnu. „Ale ještě předtím než odejdu, přicházím s jistým návrhem, bratranče.“

„Poslouchám.“ Thorina napadlo dýmku si přicpat, ale nakonec se rozhodl ji spíše uhasit a odložit. Upřel k Dáinovi tázavý, leč stále pevný pohled. Nikdy nevítal mrhání časem, chození okolo horké polévky ani zaječí kličkování. Rád jednal přímočaře, a proto utnul trpaslíka v další nachystané košaté mluvě o časech dávno minulých. „Bez obav, Dáine,“ pobídl jej tedy, „přejdi k věci a vznes své nároky. Jako král ti vděčím za mnohé a jsem připraven vyhovět jakýmkoli tvým požadavkům. Dnes nadešel den, kdy máš právo žádat.“ Rezavovlasý se v sedu poklonil a zadumal se. Thorin se už viděl býti jinde, ve společnosti daleko půvabnější, a tak nemeškal s další řečí: „Dáine, pokud je tvým přáním nést na hlavě korunu krále Železných hor, dám ti ji bez námitek.“ Hovořil sebejistě, neviděl sebemenších důvodů, proč by neměl uhádnout trpaslíkovy myšlenky s dokonalou přesností.

„Ochochoch, bratranče,“ zasmál se okázale Dáin, a už to Thorina lehce vyvedlo z míry. Rychle upil vína, aby za pohár skryl rty překvapením mírně pootevřené. „Jsi štědrý, vskutku, a já ti za tvou štědrost děkuji, ale titul krále není tím, oč míním požádat. Ovšem musím přiznat, že mi tvá nabídka velice lichotí a být mladší, přijal bych ji s vděkem a rád.“ Železná noha začal znovu zeširoka, ale král jej tentokrát nepřerušil. Čas na rozvahu mu nyní přišel víc než vhod. „Jenomže nejsem, Thorine, nejsem,“ povzdechl si prošedivělý zrzek, „a jak dobře víš, nemám ani syna, kterému bych vládu ve stáří či smrti přenechal.“

„Oč tedy žádáš, Dáine?“ tázal se král s předstíranou vyrovnaností. Předstíral rovněž, že nedychtí po odpovědi, i že se jí neobává.

„Jak už jsem řekl,“ pokračoval pán Železných hor zvučným hlasem, „nemám syna a už ani nedoufám, že bych jej měl ještě v budoucnu. To je stran mé ženy takřka vyloučené, Thorine.“ Král pozvedl obočí. „Nemám syna,“ zdůraznil Dáin už poněkolikáté, „ale mohl bych mít vnuka. Vnuka té nejčistší Durinovy krve.“ V ten moment králi došlo, kam asi směřují bratrancova slova. Víno mu v ústech zhořklo tak, až by jej nejraději vyprskl. Nedokázal se ani ovládnout, aby pomalým pohybem nesemknul víčka a podobným způsobem je znovu neotevřel. Aby své rozčarování neprozradil zaskočeným mrknutím. „Rovněž ty nemáš dědice vlastní krve.“

„Fili je můj dědic!“ zavrčel až zbytečně ostře. Staršímu synovci měl v úmyslu předat korunu ve chvíli svého skonu, či tehdy, kdy pocítí jeho blízkost. Vlastní rodinou se dosud nezaobíral, a i kdyby mu Mahal požehnal, jeho a Odettin potomek by stejně zůstával nemanželský. Podobné představy se ale od této chvíle ztrácely mlze, neboť, i když ne úplně explicitně, pán Železných hor se právě vyjádřil. „I Fili v sobě nese odkaz našich předků. Jako by byl mým vlastním synem a jednou bude král,“ dodal ještě Thorin, ačkoli věděl, že takový plán mu právě jako písek protéká mezi prsty.

„I to je nakonec možné,“ nehádal se Dáin, „neb naše rasa nepřibývá drobotinou jako lidé rok co rok. Jenže teď ty, Thorine, sedíš na trůnu, a to dost nejistě, řekl bych.“ Zprvu nenucené vykládání králova bratrance se právě překlopilo v jednání bez servítek. „Tenhle už jsi viděl?“ na stůl hodil ochmataný cár pergamenu a v Thorinovi začala vřít krev. Leč zůstal sedět nehnutě.

„Jistě,“ zalhal, přestože tento konkrétní pamflet ještě neměl tu čest spatřit. _Král, jenž skládá omluvy zrádcům, není pravý král! _stálo na tom zatraceném svitku, který jako kdyby se mu do očí vysmíval. „Nepodstatné,“ zalhal podruhé.

„Nepodstatné?“ zakroutil hlavou Dáin, avšak ten zůstával stoicky klidný, výrazně klidnější nežli muž sedící naproti. „Thorine, přibývá dvořanů i poddaných, kteří nejsou příliš spokojeni s podobou tvého vládnutí. Jisté zlé jazyky, a Mahal potrestej tu drzost, tě označují za slabého krále.“

„Věz bratranče,“ zasyčel král, doslova jako had lačný své kořisti, „že až zjistím, kdo šíří takové pomluvy, já sám mu předvedu, jak silným králem jsem!“

„To by bylo nanejvýš vhodné,“ nepopíral znovu pán Železných hor, „ovšem aby náprava nepřišla příliš pozdě. „Thorine!“ zdůraznil ještě, a uvnitř zdřevěnělý král nebyl schopen ani rozpoznat, jestli Dáin chrlí pouhou podbízivost, anebo má skutečné starosti o stabilitu jeho vlády. Na tom ale ve výsledku jenom málo záleželo. „Mnohá tvá rozhodnutí byla vskutku na hraně a ty sám jsi musel vědět, že pro ně jen těžko shledáš pochopení, a to pochopení nejenom z mé strany.“

„Já jsem král!“ vyhrkl v rozhořčení, ale jednalo se o rozhořčení beznadějné. Věděl totiž, jak ubohý argument vypustil z úst. Jak ubohý pro celý tento rozhovor, který musel vést a dovést do konce. „A jakožto král nepotřebuji býti chápán.“ Věděl rovněž, jak šeredně se právě plete. Král, jenž není chápán, není ani milován. Král, jenž není milován, není ani následován. Král bez věrných poddaných je vskutku slabý král. Tentokrát ve slovech selhával on a Dáin měl navrch.

„Samozřejmě, že jsi král. Právoplatný král po krvi i z vůle Valar,“ bezelstně souhlasil pán Železných hor. „Já to stále respektuji a respektovat míním. Já ano_._ Ovšem také jsi král, který ušetřil život i čest zrádce. I když to je nakonec to nejmenší, jelikož precedent, ač stěží, omluvil tvůj čin. Jenže ty, Thorine, jsi toho všiváka kdoví odkud ještě požádal o prominutí. Jako nějaký pes, co škemrá o ohlodanou kost. Složil jsi mu omluvu před zraky sluhů. To nevíš, že ti klevetí hned za prvním rohem? Nadto, ve vlastním domě necháváš hostit mrzkou elfskou lůzu ze zavšiveného Hvozdu, a to ještě samotným princem. U Mahala! Odkdy špičatá ucha, která nestydatě zradila tvého děda i lid, bývají v Ereboru významnými hosty? Královským klenotem, jenž budil respekt po staletí, tím už také nevládneš. Z obyčejných hračkářů, kovkopů a dráteníků jsi učinil vznešené pány a vznešeným, starobylým rodům teď káží ti prosťáčci.“

„Díky těm prosťáčkům je Hora znovu v rukou trpaslíků!“ přerušil Dáina král, avšak pouze tím jediným, čím se ohradit mohl. Ve všem ostatním, žel, měl bratranec ukrutně znějící pravdu, na kterou postupně zapomínal v posteli či při mávání cvičnou zbraní. „To už jsem ti vysvětloval nejednou, Dáine, a proto doufám, že dnes je to naposledy.“

„Dejme tomu,“ přikývl muž s přízviskem Železná noha. „Ovšem způsobům jsi je nenaučil pražádným. Vždyť kdejaký knihovník si veřejně dovolí na tebe spílat, a přesto ještě o jazyk nepřišel. V přízni si držíš míšence…“

„Dáine!“ vykřikl teď už způsobem, až si starší trpaslík vínem potřísnil kabátec. Vyskočil na nohy a nejraději by svého bratrance chytil za límec a smýkl jím o podlahu. Neudělal to, naopak se znovu svezl do sedu, přestože na sílu Dáina přemohl už v dobách, kdy ten míval paže pevnější, zato menší blahobytný břich. Byl jeho rodinou, vlastní krví. To Thorin sám, jak si s odpornou pachutí na jazyku přiznával, každým svým ústupkem a neprozřetelným chováním, tolik netypickým pro trpaslíka a nevhodným pro krále, podkopával křehkou stabilitu Ereboru. Nyní naservírované pěkně pospolu, veškeré problémy rostly do obludných rozměrů. Jako kdyby nemluvil Dáin, ale králova vlastní odpovědnost, kterou v sobě umlčel, přehlušil rozbouřenými city.

„Dobrá, dobrá, tu holku vynechám,“ zvedl otevřené dlaně zrzavý, a potom si ubrouskem setřel rudé kapky ze šatu i z vousu „nakonec, kdekdo si na ní zvykl. Ale stejně její postavení zůstává být proti veškerým tradicím. Starobylým tradicím našeho lidu, jež jsou stejně jako krev, Hora i její poklady odkazem našich otců a posvátným dědictvím trpaslíků. A ty na ně nahlížíš jako na přežitek doby. Někteří to nemusejí považovat za moudré, Thorine. Někteří to nemusejí považovat za jednání silného vůdce. A proto ti nabízím řešení,“ nadnesl Dáin blahosklonně, pomrkávaje jedním okem, jako by mu do něj padl kousek suti. „Muž tvého věku a postavení by měl být vázán ve všeobecně prospěšném sňatku.“ Král ucítil, jak se mu samovolně křiví tvař. Chtěl zůstat netečný. _Chtěl!_ Jenže nešlo to. Na tohle zdaleka nebyl připraven.

Dáin si nahlas povzdechl. Prsty poťukal o desku stolu, chytil jimi stopku poháru, napil se, a pak je popletl na hrudi. „Přišel čas, bratranče, nejvyšší čas na manželství s vhodnou ženou. Odmítl jsi mnohé dámy, často jsem to chápal.“ Ve všeříkajícím úšklebku prosvitla řada zlatých zubů pána Železných hor. „Ovšem má dcera, Diana, vyrostla v okouzlující ženu. Není to žádná chudinka, kterou bys musel schovávat pod závojem. I ona už má na vdavky věk, kdekdo by ji chtěl, jenže dobře postaveného muže aby pohledal, a když už, sotva se drží nad hrobem. Ano, Thorine, řešení tak prosté, a přesto tolik důmyslné, viď?“ vyložil si zřejmě nedobře králův přetrvávající šok, asi jako zaskočení z nevídané pocty. „S vhodnou ženou po boku a vyhlídkou na pokračování rodu, se ženou pokrevní linie samotného Durina, jistě hravě umlčíš veškeré pochyby o sobě i Království, jež má neohrožené přetrvat napořád. Doba je nejistá, bratranče. Sic i já si myslím, že čaroděj má jen velké oči, přesto, kdyby jeho nedávná slova byla byť jen z poloviny pravdivá…? Pamatuj, že pouze jednotní trpaslíci budou schopni čelit hrozbám budoucnosti. Smlouvy a přísahy,“ mávl teatrálně rukou, „ty akorát zavane čas, ale sňatkem lze dojít jistoty a spojenectví navěky. Lid ti znovu provolá slávu, pokud mu zajistíš dobrou budoucnost. Pokud sjednotíš Erebor a Železné hory v závazku pevnějším než kterýkoli slib. Bratranče!“ zvedl se Dáin ze sedu, vzpínal paže vzhůru a v očích mu zaplály dychtivé ohně. „Při Mahalu Stvořiteli, při Durinu Praotci a všech předcích, kteří dlí v Síních věčnosti. Při spojenectví a veškerých bitvách, jimiž jsme bok po boku prošli, jednoho dne, když osud bude milostiv, náš společný dědic se stane nositelem slávy a jednoty trpasličího plémě. Jen si to představ, Thorine!“

Král si to představoval, avšak radost žádnou nesdílel. Nesdílel ani doufání ohledně milosrdenství osudu. Protože ten, patron krutý a zlomyslný, si vždy v momentech poklidných a šťastných vzpomene, že nastal čas stavět nové překážky, které prostě nelze jen tak obejít. Králi skončilo příjemné období, a skončilo tvrdě. Naopak, teď nastal čas rozhodnutí, z nichž žádná nemohou být správná. Ale jemu byla volba sebrána, a to už v den kdy se narodil. On byl odhodlán nést své břímě, ale co jeho Amrâlimê? Raději by se teď a tady probodl vlastním mečem, než aby zranil ji. Než aby čelil zármutku v milované tváři. Jenže bude jí to muset říct, uvědomoval si pomalu a v jícnu mu kypěla žluč. _Bude jí to muset říct._

„Dáine,“ oslovil bratrance ještě jednou, suše a už bez rozčílení, neb to zůstávalo zbytečné i nízké. Ještě se pokusil chopit posledního lana, příliš tenkého na to, aby jej mohlo zachránit. „Sám dobře víš, co znamená dohodnutý sňatek. Opravdu si to samé přeješ pro svou vlastní dceru?“

„Vím,“ přikývl bez váhání, a bez emocí, pán Železných hor. „Možná jsem se kdysi dávno protivil, ale dnes už vím, že rozhodnutí mého otce bylo správné. My jsme ti, Thorine, komu je dáno požehnání chránit svůj lid, a účel světí prostředky. I Diana je vychovaná k povinnosti, dávno smířena se svým osudem.“

Král přikývl, neochotně povstal, leč svou neochotu nehodlal víc dáti znát. Krk mu stahovala neviditelná oprátka a dusila jej vlastním dechem, proto jen mlčky pozvedl číši, upřeně sleduje Dáinův spokojený výraz.

A leštěný kov se s řinčením dotkl kovu.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Dle Tolkiena je Dáin ve skutečnosti mladší než Thorin, mladší je dokonce třeba i takový Balin. V mém příběhu je tomu obráceně (v obou případech). Hlavně proto, že vycházím z filmových podob trpaslíků, a tam, po vizuální stránce, je Thorin očividně mladší muž. Navíc se mi to tak lépe hodí, nepopírám.**

**Další věc, nad kterou by se mohl někdo zamýšlet, je, že Dáinova dcera (v originále měl syna) je vlastně Thorinovou příbuznou. _Ano je_. Nicméně v době, řekněme středověku podobné, byly takové svazky naprosto běžné. Obzvláště ve vyšší společnosti, kde se kladl důraz na původ.**

**Všem čtenářům děkuji.**

**Tak zase někdy :D**

**Lijal**


	25. Jako sůl v otevřené ráně

Thorin dorazil pozdě v noci. No, vlastně to bylo spíš ráno. Prvně bral dost těžkopádně za kliku, záhy nato převrátil židli, kterou se chvíli pokoušel sebrat a postavit zpátky na nohy, načež, po marném snažení, vyrazil vrávoravým krokem k lůžku. Tam se záhadným způsobem vysvlékl, cosi nesrozumitelně zamumlal, padl do postele a v tu ránu usnul jako špalek. Odette se nejdříve potichu chichotala do polštáře, ale pak přes nadraného krále přehodila alespoň ten kus přikrývky, který neměl nasoukaný pod sebou.

Ráno nebylo po Thorinovi ani stopy. Tedy vlastně bylo. V pokoji zůstával silný odér pálenky, držící se ve vzduchu podobně, jako se držívá podzimní mlha nad pláněmi před Horou. Odette proto neváhala a otevřela okno, mávaje si při tom pravicí těsně před nosem.

Divila se, že nezaslechla krále odcházet. Divila se o to víc, že odejít vůbec dokázal. Musel vstávat velmi brzy, a muselo mu být strašně. Ale neznepokojovalo ji to. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy podobným způsobem utužoval staré přátelství s Dwalinem. Občas takto sedávali do noci, a když se zadařilo – což většinou ano – potom pili víc, než by pokládala za moudré. Inu, velitel vojska byl dobře znám svou nákloností kořalce, a to tak moc, až si z něj i stráž dělala legraci, že spláče nad každým švestkovým koláčem, protože každý takový považuje za plýtváním ovocem skoro posvátným. Vskutku, královo ráno jistě nebylo zrovna blyštivé, a tak Odette prostě usoudila, že jenom potřeboval na čerstvý vzduch.

Zavřela okenice, jelikož se po komnatě začínal rozpínat studený vzduch. Byl cítit vlhkem a tlejícím listím, zkrátka podzimem, a Odette jako snad každý den vzpomněla na Bilba, ale hlavně na Bofura, a přemítala, kudy zrovna nyní nejspíš putují. Přiložila poleno do krbu a do ohně hodila ještě pár kuliček jalovce, který se v místnosti okamžitě rozvoněl. S rukama zkříženýma na prsou, jimiž si párkrát přejela od ramen až k loktům a zase zpět, přešla k truhlici v nohách postele. Odsud vytáhla vlněný pléd a přehodila si jej přes záda. Nebyla totiž tak odolná jako trpaslíci, kteří mnohem méně než lidé trpěli na vedro či chlad, a i jejich kůže neustále sálala. Musela se vždycky pousmát, když Thorin nejednou vyhrožoval, že jde volat mistra Oina, pokavaď k němu přitiskla po koupeli studené tělo. Studené, až to prý normální není.

Zakroutila hlavou jen tak sama pro sebe, protože prostě nemohla pochopit ten pitomý nápad, zřídit se zrovna v předvečer Dáinova odjezdu. Thorin přece musel vědět, že jakožto král bude povinován přítomností při oficiálním rozloučení s pánem Železných hor i s převážnou částí jeho družiny, která se na zimu navracela domů. Zůstat mělo pouze pár mistrů kameníků kvůli dokončovacím pracím, a také jeden oddíl vojska pod vedením Dáinova důvěrníka, jenž se prý sám nabídl v Hoře setrvat. Nakonec ale jen mávla rukou nad tokem svých myšlenek, byla hlavně ráda, že ona se účastnit nemusí. Netoužila vídat trpasličího lorda a on ji dozajista také ne. I od Thorina se vysvětlení jistě dočká, později, během dne.

Odette čekala jiná práce. Dopisy z provincií i z Údolí Imladris, které si žádaly odpovědi, stejně jako zdatné havrany ochotné pro dlouhý let. Po obědě měla následovat obvyklá schůzka s Balinem, a potom ještě řešení sporu dvojice nerudných horníků, což bylo ze všeho vůbec nejhorší. Snad by šla raději štípat dříví, než poslouchat ty dva zatvrzelce, se kterýma neměla mít tu čest poprvé, a žel, jistě ani naposledy. Muži se přeli o odměnu za objevení nevídaně vydatné zlaté žíly, na kterou jeden z nich narazil v hluboké štole pod Horou. Jenomže Odette nevěděla který, nevěděl to ani žádný případný svědek, a každý trpaslík jen zpíval stále tu stejnou, víceméně věrohodnou písničku, připravenou nejspíš velmi svědomitě, aby se hlavně nepodřekl. Horníci byli pohádaní do krve, a to doslova. Rozhodně nezapřeli přízeň s místním pokladníkem mistrem Gloinem, avšak dokonce i ten ve své shánčlivosti uznal navržené řešení rozdělit se rovným dílem jako rozumné, ještě ke všemu, když přiznaná náhrada má být štědrá natolik, aby zajistila pohodlný život v dostatku jim oběma.

Mladá žena si jen povzdechla, přitáhla si pléd více ke krku a sepnula vlasy dozadu, aby jí nepadaly do inkoustu. S brkem v ruce zasedla k hromadě zapečetěných ruliček pergamenu, smířená, že s Thorinem se setká nejdříve až na sklonku odpoledne...

***

„Jsi unavený?“ zeptala se krále sesunutého v křesle, mnoucího si ustavičně kořen nosu. Krátce přikývl, ale tvářil se zvláštně. Působil napjatý a strnulý, což obvykle nebýval, když zůstávali o samotě v soukromí. Tam společně s korunou odkládal i své vladařské masky a dovolil si být na chvíli jenom Thorinem. „Nechám ti připravit večeři dřív, pokud bys chtěl?“ Nebylo těžké soudit, že najíst se včas a včas se i odebrat k odpočinku, by očividně zmoženému trpaslíkovi nanejvýš prospělo. Tím spíš, když předešlé noci mohl věnovat spánku tak tři, čtyři hodiny. Zakroutil hlavou na znamení, že nechtěl. Odette proto polkla další nachystané návrhy ohledně bylinných výluhů, které by bylo vhodno k té večeři popíjet namísto piva či vína, a přistoupila zezadu k opěradlu křesla obšitého kožešinou. Začala masírovat Thorinovy spánky, mlčky, bez jediné štiplavé poznámky, a to hlavně proto, že ona se tehdy při Slunovratu taky pěkně předvedla.

Král úlevně vydechl. „Tvé ruce jsou zázrak,“ zamručel přivíraje oči, ovšem Odette si ve skutečnosti nemyslela, že by se doopravdy uvolnil.

„Dáin vyslovil svůj nárok,“ řekl po dlouhé chvíli, kdy jenom dýchal o něco málo hlasitěji, než bylo běžné. Zdálo se, jako kdyby váhal, přemlouvaje sám sebe do každého slova, než ho ze špičky jazyka pustí. _Rokování s pánem Železných hor bylo tedy nepříjemné_, dovtípila se Odette hned a o svém mínění neměla pochyb. Však Dáin nebyl zrovna trpaslíkem pro příjemné povídání, a současně se tak i vysvětlovala celá ta včerejší eskapáda s pálenkou.

Pokračovala tedy v krouživém pohybu rukou. Nevyzvídala. Nechtěla více vířit podivně nervózní auru kolem královy osoby, avšak jenom do chvíle, kdy jí nepříjemně zatrnulo kdesi kolem žaludku. „Thorine, tys Dáina odmítl? Nevyhověls mu, protože žádal příliš?“

„Žádal příliš,“ potvrdil král hluše, leč s výdechem těžkým jako olovo, „nýbrž přijal jsem veškeré jeho nároky.“

Odette vypustila vzduch zadržený v plicích. „To je dobře. Rozhodl ses správně.“ Povzbudivě se usmála, ačkoli to nemohl vidět, nicméně ono dusno z komnaty nezmizelo. Ani král nebyl toho dne patrně nakloněn řečnění, protože se zase odmlčel, pohled upřený kamsi do neurčita, ke stojanu, na nějž se věšelo brnění, které nebylo ničím nové ani zajímavé. Odette tedy pokračovala v přerušené činnosti, ovšem Thorin ji dlouho nenechal. Až křečovitě uchopil obě její dlaně a stáhl je dolů. Zvedl se do stoje a upřel na ni pohled, v němž se mísila obrovská sousta rozporuplných emocí. Znovu sevřel její ruce způsobem, až to zabolelo, ale dřív než stihla byť jen syknout, sám si uvědomil vlastní sílu, povolil stisk a sklonil se, aby pohmožděná místa políbil. „Nezasloužím si takovou péči,“ zašeptal, rty stále přitisknuté k zápěstí. Hlas se mu chvěl zrovna jako ústa a Odette pozvedla obočí. Neblahá předtucha jí přeběhla po páteři, nechávajíc za sebou husí kůži.

„Co se stalo? Oč požádal pán Železných hor?“ Vzala do dlaní vousatou tvář, nutíc tak trpaslíka napřímit se. Skráně jí vtlačil do rukou, lehce avšak způsobem, jako by se v nich chtěl schoulit. To někdy dělával, ale tentokrát, v tom gestu se skrývalo cosi naléhavého.

Odette,“ oslovil ji, oči zavřené, jako by ji ani nechtěl vidět. Mladá tmavovláska si v ten moment definitivně uvědomila, že teď prostě nemohou přijít žádné dobré zprávy. Celá se zajíkla představou, že by snad Thorin měl po boku Dáina vytáhnout do bitvy na oplátku, že by se pak nemuseli vidět klidně roky… _anebo už nikdy_. Proto ani nestihla vyslovit, že ona ale bude stát vždycky na jeho straně, ať se stane cokoli, ať byl nucen souhlasit s čímkoli. Napořád. „Požadavkem pána Železných hor je,“ rozhovořil se znovu král, „abych pojal za manželku jeho dceru Dianu a učinil ji královnou.“

Odettinu mysl zaplavila černota. _Jistě se musela přeslechnout_, nalhávala si, jelikož nemohla uvěřit tomu, co právě ucedil skrze zaťaté zuby. „Co… cože?“ vykoktala jenom, zatímco střídavě zavírala a otevírala ústa, oči doširoka rozevřené. Paže jí bezvládně klesly podél těla.

„Nenuť mě prosím, abych se opakoval, “ zašeptal Thorin velice tiše, jenže ona se i tak cítila, jako kdyby každé jeho slovo bylo úderem do kovadliny kdesi uvnitř její hlavy. Jako kdyby jí rezonovalo uvnitř lebky a tím zvukem rozechvívalo celé tělo, násobilo se ozvěnou, podobné křiku v prázdné síni. Ani si neuvědomila, že jí ruka vystřelila do vzduchu. Že se předtím něžný dotek změnil v ránu. Slyšela jen ostré mlasknutí, jež jí probralo z letargie, stejně jako pálení ve vlastní dlani. Nezaváhala, neohlížela se, vyletěla z králových komnat, aniž by ten stihl cokoli dalšího říct.

***

Odette chtěla padnout do postele a zemřít tam, nýbrž tak daleko ji rozklepané nohy nedonesly. Všechno se s ní zatočilo a ona se sesypala už na houni z beraního rouna, která ležela na podlaze před krbem. Rukama jako z rosolu si objala kolena a přitáhla je k tělu – poslední pohyb, který ještě dokázala vykonat. Nekontrolovatelně se třásla, i když v místnosti bylo teplo a blízký oheň hřál. Jenže ona poznala jiný druh chladu, takový, jenž vystupoval z jejího vlastního nitra, nikoli z podlahy či kamenných zdí. Chlad z míst, kde ještě před chvílí bušilo srdce, které jako by tam najednou nebylo. Vnímala rovněž, jak ji pálí oči skoro k nesnesení, ale doopravdy neplakala. Jen tiše vzlykala, neschopná ničeho, třeba se jen obyčejně posadit, natož vstát. Proto prostě jenom ležela na zemi, nevědouc jak dlouho, ale asi dost, protože za oknem se začalo stmívat. Nedokázala mnoho uvažovat, o tom co bylo a bude, v hlavě vymeteno, a tak pouze konečky prstů nepřítomně probírala dlouhý chlup kožešiny pod sebou.

Než úplně vymizely veškeré stíny a tma zahalila svět do černé náruče, Odette usnula vysílením…

Z milosrdného spánku, který byl až příliš krátký, ji vytrhl zvuk těžkých kroků. Oheň v krbu už dávno dohořel, a tak Odette zamžourala tmou. Náhle zjistila, že ta už ji vlastně vůbec neděsí. Malicherné strachy překryly strachy mnohem obludnější, takové, které nelze vyřešit zapálením svíce nebo pochodně. Strachy, že se jí nezdál jenom příliš živý, příliš špatný sen.

Obrys rozložité mužské postavy začínal být zřetelný a blížil se. Trpaslík poklekl na jedno koleno a beze slova zdvihl Odettino malátné tělo do náruče. Známá vůně dýmkového koření a kůže ji zašimrala v nose a takový vjem ji přinutil zapřít se vší silou – tou, která jí ještě zbyla – o lokty a odsunout se pryč. Vysvobodit se ze sevření paží, jimiž byla obemknuta. To sevření ale bylo příliš silné. Silné, však v žádném případě ne hrubé, což snad bylo ještě horší, protože Odette si právě teď rozhodně nepřála, aby s ní král jemně zacházel. Aby ji k sobě tiskl jako předtím. Předtím, než ji zradil. Zatnula tedy alespoň ruce v pěst a jako šílená bušila do statné hrudi, o níž byla opřená. „Pusť mě!“ chtěla řvát na celou Horu, ale ve skutečností spíš jen vyla jako liška chycená do želez.

„Pustím,“ zamumlal Thorin naopak potichu a mírně, „ale až budeš v posteli a v teple.“ Na lůžko ji ukládal se starostlivou něhou a rovnou dvě přikrývky přitáhl až po bradu poskakující nikoli zimou, ale spíš hněvem. Hněvem hlavně nad nespravedlností bytí, a ačkoli Odette byla na nespravedlnosti zvyklá, toto bylo víc, než dokázala snést.

„Odejdi!“ vyrazila ze sebe s námahou, však pevně. Nechtěla mít krále zde a už vůbec ne tak blízko, jak právě v tuto chvíli stál.

Thorin, třebaže kus poodešel, neuposlechl. Neodešel z pokoje, naopak rozdělal nový oheň v krbu, zapálil olejovou lampu opatřenou stínítkem z pravého porcelánu, nad ohniště zavěsil kotlík a nalil do něj víno z karafy. Do vína přihodil něco koření, které Odette schovávala v hrnku na polici. Sahal po něm s jistotou, neb dávno věděl, co a kde má hledat. Dávno znal tuto místnost jako svou vlastní i zvyky té, jež zde přebývala. Akorát Odette, zdálo se, krále znala jenom velmi málo, pokud mu bezmezně věřila, když sliboval, že o sňatku neuvažuje ani koutkem mysli. Že pokud mu postavení neumožňuje svázat svůj život s jejím, neučiní tak s žádnou jinou dokud bude živ. Nechtěla se na něj ani podívat, ale přesto jí skelné oči klouzaly zpět k tomu zatracenému muži, který stál zády a občas zamíchal obsahem kotlíku. Mlčel. I Odette mlčela, ačkoli jí hlavou letěly samé výčitky plné jedu.

Když se pak náhle otočil, v rukou číši obalenou utěrkou, skoro nestihla vzdorovitě odvrátit tvář na znak, že pouhá jeho přítomnost je pro ni něco natolik obtížného, že jej nemíní poctít byť jen jediný pohledem. Přesto však, v novém světle, mohla alespoň krátce spatřit podlitinu, vybarvující do nachova králův obličej. Rozpomněla se, že to je její dílo. Jediná modřina a budoucí posměšné klevetění dvořanů i poddaných, kterému Thorin jistě neujde, obojí bylo sice chabým zadostiučiněním, ale přesto nějakým.

Opatrně se posadil na okraj matrace, podávaje Odette k ústům pohár se svařeným vínem. Nicméně ona, kdoví jak, ale zato velmi hbitě a skoro poslepu, vymotala pravici zpod peřin a vyrazila číši králi z ruky, lhostejná, že by mohla sebe nebo jeho opařit. To se zázrakem nestalo, nýbrž dutý úder kovu o modřínové fošny podlahy ji donutil ohlédnout se. Rudá tekutina rozlévající se ve spárách mezi dřevy věrně připomínala krev. Krev vytékající ze srdce, pálící v útrobách jako sůl v otevřené ráně.

„Odette,“ vydechl Thorin a jí se zdálo, že ji snad chce ukáznit. To ve zhrzené ženě vzedmulo novou, ještě silnější vlnu zášti. A ona jí vítala.

„Vypadni!“ zaječela, zostřujíc svůj slovník. Pokusila se krále ještě jednou uhodit, aby tak dodala váhu svým slovům a on se konečně sebral a táhl třeba ke všem démonům. Nebránil se, nenamítal, jen si hluboce povzdechl, ale ani tentokrát neodešel. Jen se sehnul pro utěrku, jíž alespoň zběžně setřel potřísněnou podlahu. I pohár zdvihl ze země, znovu jej naplnil, znovu obalil čistým plátnem, co vzal z prádelníku, a znovu jej Odette podával. Výrazně obezřetněji, jistě čekal, že ho znovu zkusí vyrazit. Nestalo se tak, Odette neměla potřebu opakovat předešlé divadlo, ani se těšit pohledem na krále pod Horou, jenž se dobrovolně pasoval do role pokojské. Ale ani víno nepřevzala, sveřepě hleděla stranou, ruce výmluvně schované pod dekou, a to přestože ovlažit úplně vyschlé hrdlo by přišlo poměrně vhod, stejně jako zmámit mysl silou zkvašených hroznů. Jenže ona od Thorina nemínila přijmout už nikdy nic.

„Nech mě to, prosím tě, alespoň vysvětlit,“ požádal, a když po něm letmo koukla, nanejvýš opatrná, aby to nebylo do tváře, vypadal nezvykle shrbený, široká ramena svěšená dolů. Ale Odette se nedala zmást.

„Zde není co vysvětlovat!“ odsekla, zpola zlostně, zpola nevěřícně. Nechápala, kde král bere tu drzost žádat, aby mu po tom všem ještě naslouchala. „Možná jsem naivní a hloupá, ale nyní rozumím dokonale!“ Trpaslík otevřel ústa, ale ona jej nepustila ke slovu, i když mluvit bylo nesnadné a nepříjemné. „Potřebovals zahřát postel do doby, než dostaneš královnu, která tě bude hodna. Lhal jsi mi, Thorine, beztak už od začátku! Jak chceš do háje vysvětlit, že jsi mi celou dobu sprostě lhal?!“ Poslední slova už ani pořádně nevyslovovala, spíš jenom chraptěla, až se nakonec dávivě rozkašlala, však ani tehdy nesáhla po poháru, který jí stále trpělivě nabízel. Ačkoli jí první slzy vytryskly z očí spíše z námahy, ani ty následující už nedokázala zastavit. Och Valar, tak moc se chtěla kontrolovat, neplakat a nedávat na odiv nekonečné zoufalství. Alespoň ne před ním. Před mužem, jemuž toužila fyzicky ublížit, spatřit jej krvácet, rozervat jeho duši na cáry, aby tak zaplatil za svou zradu. Toužila na tisíckrát proklít Erebor i krále pod pitomou Horou, stejnou měrou jako mu padnout do náruče.

„Tak to není a nikdy nebylo!“ popadl ji za ramena a lehce s ní zatřásl, jako by snad ona byla někým, kdo by se měl vzpamatovat. Odette se ale nezmohla než klapnout zuby a vzlyknout. „Netušil jsem Dáinův záměr, až do včerejška. Přísahám.“

„Vážně?“ poprvé vyhledala očima ty jeho, a i ty se leskly zármutkem, jenž se zdál být upřímný. Leskly se v obličeji muže rovněž nešťastného. Lhala by sama sobě, že se její duše celá nezatetelila, když ji k sobě přitáhl, i nad myšlenkou, že by snad mohl mluvit pravdu. Ani se nezkusila bránit, i když by měla.

„Přísahám!“ zopakoval ještě jednou, avšak o to důrazněji. „Při Mahalovi a všem, co je mi na tomto světě vzácné, při životech a zdraví mých synovců a sestry, přísahám, nevěděl jsem to. Nikdy bych tě k sobě nepřipoutal, pokud bych věděl, že jsem zaslíben jiné. A ty, ty už o sobě nikdy nemluv s despektem. Mě třeba urážej těmi nejohavnějším způsoby, které ti jen přijdou na mysl, ale sebe nikdy.“ V ten moment Odette propukla v hlasitý, ničím nebržděný pláč. Hlavu zabořenou pod vousatou bradou, v dlaních křečovitě svírala zmáčenou a slanou látku Thorinovy košile. Ten ji hladil po vlasech, v rytmu slov o povinnosti a odpovědnosti krále houpal v náručí jako dítě, jež by chtěl utěšit. A utěšoval, veskrze vůni dýmkového koření a kůže, znamenající teplo a bezpečí, třebaže to bylo zvrácené. Ano, zvrácené a absurdní, ale Odette se ukolébat nechala. _Znovu._


	26. Příslib jara

Toho roku zima trvala po velice dlouhý čas. Bělostná pokrývka zahalila úpatí Hory už brzy na podzim a v období, kdy Bystrá řeka obvykle ztrácela ledovou krustu, její hladina začínala stoupat a hemžila se pstruhy, nyní ještě zůstávala pokryta silnou vrstvou ledu. Celý Erebor byl nucen se uskromnit, vyčkávat příchodu nového období hojnosti, jež snad bude více přívětivé, nežli to předešlé.

Ve spižírnách ubývalo i sušené skopové, které lezlo krkem už skoro každému. Nicméně porazit chovná zvířata – i když se taková myšlenka mohla zdát tuze lákavá – musel každý soudný trpaslík pokládat za holý nerozum. Proto suché obilné placky a luštěninové kaše na tisíc způsobů, putovaly na stoly poddaných i dvořanů, i k ústům samotného krále. Nakonec i toho mála se dostávalo jenom díky Železným horám, jejichž pán se nezdráhal otevřít zásobní sýpky navzdory nedostatku, stejně jako nejistotě příštích žní. Lidé, to se rozumělo, své tenčící se rezervy prodat nechtěli, a to ani za sumy vskutku horentní. Trpasličí přísloví, že neexistuje nic, co by nevyřešil dostatečně velký safír nebo rubín tudíž vzalo za své, a naopak došlo na slova Barda zvaného Drakobijce, že všechno koupit nelze. Thorin, ačkoli by mohl, k restrikcím vůči državě Dol se nesnížil. Jednak od půlčíkova soudu udržoval veskrze přátelskou nótu s tamním správcem, druhak takové opatření považoval za naprosto hanebné, třebaže si nejeden mohl myslet pravý opak.

Ani putovat za obchodem na západ či ještě úrodnější se nedalo, a to stran až nezvykle nevlídného počasí. Sněhu bylo totiž tolik, že pokud by v něm poník, ba snad i kozorožec zapadl, těžko by ho někdo vyprostil. Tak tahali sáně muži obutí do sněžnic, nicméně zvěř i ptactvo jako by se odsud stáhlo snad až k hranicím Temného hvozdu, kde lovit bylo vyloučeno. Často se proto vracívali s prázdnou. Avšak král ani na moment nezapochyboval, že jednu příliš dlouhou zimu nakonec zvládne každý jeden jeho trpaslík. Každý snad kromě Bombura, který kdyby měl ještě nějaký omastek, jistě by jím pomazal a snědl vlastní boty.

Hora byla přesycena netrpělivostí až po vrcholek, protože nebylo jediného jejího obyvatele, jenž by nepočítal dny, kdy se umrzlé vrstvy ztenčí natolik, aby bylo možno vyrazit na koních do vzdálenějších končin. Zkusit stopovat stáda jelenů nebo alespoň hubeného medvěda, samotného hledaje potravu po zimním spánku. Či rozhodit sítě u přítoku Dlouhého jezera, který ze všeho nejdříve rozmrzal. Lid skalního města vyčkával v modlitbách za příchod oblevy, která už přece musela být na dohled. Ovšem pro Thorina zůstávalo ze všeho nejméně zásadní to, co měl zrovna na talíři. Už mockrát se musel spokojit s málem a nyní by raději vyhladověl docela, než aby se chystal vítat první jarní paprsky. Až se totiž počasí umoudří a cesty stanou sjízdné pro jezdce i povozy, pak se měl bratranec Dáin navrátit do Ereboru, a tentokrát ne sám. Thorin si přál zastavit čas.

***

Toho dne nebylo tak jasné ráno, jak bývala jasná ta předešlá. Vskutku nastalo první jitro, kdy nemrzlo. Následovalo po černé noci novoluní beze svitu měsíce i hvězd, kdy zřejmě nemrzlo rovněž, jelikož skla okenic zůstala čistá, prostá ledových květů.

Král se skoro se až lekl, když ji uviděl. Odette stála v průvanu oděná jen v mužské košili, která jí sahala sotva do půli stehen. Štiplavý chlad barvil její kůži do červena a jemu hlavou zavířily představy strašlivých chorob, které by mohly jeho Amrâlimê schvátit. Nachlazení a přílišná horkost, jež tělo oslabí a přejde v zápal plic – sic trpaslíci neznali taková soužení, po lidských vesnicích se vyprávěly hotové hrůzostrašné zkazky, povětšinou končící věčným ulehnutím. Nasucho polkl, těžko překonávaje nutkání podotknout, že nechá poslat pro Oina, i kdyby jen pro jistotu, protože by mohl přílišnou starostí Odette rozhněvat. A to rozhodně nechtěl.

„Prochladneš,“ vyrazil ze sebe alespoň, hlas od spánku ještě trochu zastřený. Odette se ohlédla přes rameno, drobný nos rudý doslova jako jahodu, a on se nad tím musel chtě nechtě lehce pousmát. Konečně si všiml, co, u Mahala, provádí v otevřeném okně. Ruce se jí třásly, zatímco odvazovala ruličku pergamenu z pařátu havrana stojícího na římse.

„Z Modrých hor,“ vysvětlila původ dopisu opatřeného nezapomenutelně známou pečetí. Throin gestem souhlasil, nechť tu klidně rozlomí, neměl v tomto ohledu žádných tajemství. „Od tvé sestry,“ dodala, a v tu chvíli mohla klidně přestat ve čtení, protože on si už dávno nedělal žádné naděje ohledně kladné odpovědi na prosby a návrhy, kterých už odeslal tolik, že se ani nesvedl dopočítat. Koutky mu zase klesly, naopak se zamračil. Natáhl ruce před sebe, žádaje Odette, aby si ještě lehla k němu. Alespoň na krátký, vzácný okamžik. Ženu celou ledovou zamotal do peřiny, až ze všeho nejvíce připomínala kuklu hmyzu a přitiskl ji zády ke své hrudi.

Ohledně Dís se vážně nepletl, pořád odmítala žít na místě, kde on málem pohřbil její syny. Vlastně tomu docela rozuměl. Když se tenkrát zdálo, že Fili nepřežije, sám si vyčítal každé slovo o dávno ztraceném království, o němž oběma bratrům bájil od dětství. Třeba by se potom tak horlivě nepřidali k výpravě, ačkoli v letech dospělí, stále ještě příliš mladí na pouť vstříc smrti. Přesto všechno ale byl Thorin přesvědčen, že obecně nejvhodnější místo pro sestru se nacházelo zde, bez ohledu na cokoli. V Ereboru, kde by našla veškeré pohodlí a blahobyt, kterého byla hodna. Jenže s Dís se lišili už od malička, jako by ani sourozenci nebyli. Ona velice snadno dokázala zvát domovem místo, které sám jmenoval výhradně vyhnanstvím, třebaže tam strávil podstatnou část svého bytí. Ona tak lehce přijala život velice odlišný od toho, jaký poznala jako princezna trpaslíků. Tak samozřejmě si zvykla na plotnu i valchu, na pouhé dvě děvečky namísto zástupu služebných. Sestřiny důvody si mohl stokrát vysvětlovat jako pochopitelné, ale stejně by si nesmírně přál mít ji tu. Hlavně na vlastní veselce, což by mohlo vnést do toho dne alespoň střípek radosti.

„Thorine?“ vytrhla jej Odette z hlubokého zadumání. „Myslela jsem, že dopis přichází z Železných hor,“ špitla neskonale trpce. Trpce tak moc, až to krále donutilo vymrštit se do sedu. Ona slova se špatně skrytou výčitkou jej bodala jako hrot nabroušeného kopí, a podobná neslyšel poprvé – přirozeně. Jenže pokaždé, když obhlédl velkolepé skalní město, které se svornou rukou trpaslíků stávalo ještě velkolepějším, prostě věděl, že zvolil správně. Ale přesto se cítil jako zrádce, snad i horší, než jakým kdy půlčík býval. Přesně takový, jakým jej Odette onehdy nazvala. Skoro ještě teď se zdráhal uvěřit, že ho potom všem neopustila. Okamžitě, jak se k paktu s Dáinem doznal. Samozřejmě, mnoho proseb a naléhání to stálo, mnoho vysvětlování, že plánovaný sňatek není ničím víc než povinností, ze které se nelze vyvázat, což sice zůstávalo pravdou, nicméně on by se takto dělit nedokázal.

Za jiných okolností, pomyslel si, ačkoli se nikdy nehnal do chomoutu manželství, nedělalo by mu zase takový problém, že zanedlouho přijme na loži mladou královnu. Obklopil by ji dvorními dámami, aby neměla příliš času strkat nos do vladařských záležitostí. Nejlépe i obtěžkal potomkem, aby na něco takového nepomyslela už vůbec. Přijal by bez mrknutí, co mu souzeno jest, jenže dnes to přijímal stejně těžce a s nechutí jako Odette.

Tu tato zima musela stát obrovský kus dobré vůle, což bylo patrné na první pohled. Zdála se čím dál víc bledá, bledší než obvykle, zhubla, a Thorin se trápil. Však stále ne dost na to, aby to byl on, kdo by ji od sebe odehnal. Kdyby byl totiž lepším mužem, nenaléhal by a nechal ji jít. Mladá a krásná, ještě by našla zalíbení v jiném a zapomněla na krále pod Horou. Jenže on nechtěl, aby zapomněla, a ani nechtěl zapomenout sám. Té osudné noci se nemilovali, ale potom ještě mockrát. Ještě mockrát šeptala jeho jméno mezi vzdechy, stejně jako on to její. Asi nebyl dobrým mužem, a při pouhé představě cizích očí, cizích rukou na jejím těle se mu ježily vlasy v zátylku. Zatřásl hlavou, aby zahnal takové obrazy – on rozhodně neměl právo žárlit, a dobře to věděl. Jenže co naplat, trpasličí přirozeností zůstávalo strážit své poklady, zuřivě je ochraňovat a mít je jenom pro sebe. Mít je všechny, za každou cenu. A Thorin byl vskutku pravým trpaslíkem.

„I takový dopis brzy přijde,“ přiznal, nemělo smyslu cokoli zastírat. Však přesto uhnul pohledem, dívaje se na stroze napsané poselství s pár málo větami, které jako by nožem ukrajoval, jež zůstalo ležet na nočním stolku.

Ucítil prsty ve vousech a nechal svůj obličej pomalu natočit zpět. „Já vím.“ Odette rovněž vstala a klekla si na kolena, vlasy jí padaly přes ramena jako ebenový vodopád. Objala jej silou až neuvěřitelnou, na to, jak drobná byla. Och, Mahale, tolik ji chtěl znovu a znovu. Uchopil ji za hýždě a přisunul k sobě do klína, pod košilí neměla nic. Důvěrně znal její reakce a pohledy, i když se jen málokdy osmělila říct, co by si právě přála, tušíval obvykle veskrze přesně. Ani dnes nebyla slova potřebná. Hádal, že netouží po předlouhých něžnostech, kterýma ji poslední dobou zahrnoval, neboť alespoň tak splácel svou zradu. Nyní se prostě oba dva chtěli cítit navzájem, hned a bez čekání, jako by nemělo přijít dalších dnů, dalších soumraků ani svítání. Zasténala a ostře vydechla, voněla spánkem i vzduchem nesoucím v sobě příslib jara. Thorin ji kolébal v pravidelném rytmu a přál si zatavit čas.

***

Poselství ze Železných hor na sebe skutečně nenechalo dlouho čekat. Ještě nenastala ani rovnodennost a radostná zpráva se roznesla způsobem, jako by ji šeptalo i kamenné zdivo. Letěla od ucha k uchu, od trpaslíka k trpaslíkovi, vzduchem i vodou v řádu, a celý Erebor dychtivě očekával příjezdu budoucí královny pod Horou. Ještě vášnivěji se diskutovala svatební veselice, která měla přijít hned, jak se sklepení dostatečně zaplní hlavně čerstvou zvěřinou a udírny začnou opět doutnat, jak se dostane sýru a prvních raných plodin. To se mělo slavit celý týden a Odette se ze všeho toho těšení a radování dělalo nevolno. Skutečně fyzicky nevolno.

Pak už uběhlo jen pár dní a slavnostní tmavomodré praporce zavlály zpod klenutého stropu vysokého tak, jako by se mohl oblohy dotýkat. Bylo to poprvé od korunovace Thorina Pavézy králem pod Horou, kdy se Erebor navlékl do takto pompézního hávu. Pozlacené sochy trůnního sálu i nádvoří se oslnivě leskly, stejně jako vysmýčená podlaha. Světlo padající skrz vitráže průhledu nad galerií se měnilo tisíci barevných odlesků, po zdech hořely pochodně a na zemi se táhl zlatem vyšívaný koberec. Síň zrcadlila nebývalou slávu i atmosféru radosti, jež měla brzy nastat. Bombur troubil na roh – vítal početnou karavanu přijíždějící do Hory.

Odette stála na čestném místě pobočnice po pravici krále, přestože tu dnes nemusela být. Thorin ji dokonce žádal, aby se zdržela uvítacího ceremoniálu, leč marně. Ona chtěla hrdě čelit tomu, čeho se strachovala poslední bezmála půlrok, a to raději hned.

Ale až nyní – a proto příliš pozdě – si uvědomila, že měla raději uposlechnout královu naléhaní. Zatoužila rozplynout se jako obláček kouře z dýmky, protože teď byla zde, tváří v tvář otevírající se bráně a její hlava musela zůstat vztyčená. Bylo to nesmírně těžké, a to nejen pro duši, nýbrž i tělo.

Veškerá Odettina nevolnost a slabost, jako by právě vygradovala do samotného vrcholu. Mladá žena se vší silou snažila zabránit třasu spodního rtu, stejně jako rukou i nohou. Na čele cítila studené kapky potu a žaludek jí v břiše metal kotrmelce. Nemusela se vůbec ohlížet, aby věděla, že Thorin ji ustavičně sleduje koutkem oka. Ten pohled cítila jako mravenčení po páteři, jako tisíc jehliček zabodnutých v kůži. Už cestou do hlavní síně na ni koukal ustaraně a ona dobře věděla proč. Nevypadala zrovna zdravě, však aby také ano, když na jídlo neměla už pár dnů ani pomyšlení, a nebylo to proto, že byl pořád jenom hrách anebo čočka. Pod očima se jí vykreslovaly modravé stíny, ty zas z vrtkavého spánku. Že došla za ranhojičem, to si nakonec raději vymyslela, aby měla klid od králových věčných starostí. _Vždyť chodit s nervozitou k léčiteli je leda tak pro smích a nešťastné srdce on zhojit neumí._

A král byl také nervózní. Občas, pokud se zrovna zapomněl kontrolovat, poťukal pečením prstenem do kamenné područky trůnu. Ovšem toho by si někdo jiný jenom těžko všiml, při všeobecném dychtění a hlaholu okolo.

Odette zamrazilo, protože se z davu zdvihly mohutné ovace: _Přicházeli…_ První vešel lord Dáin oděný do šarlatové – barvy Železných hor – a zdobené plátové zbroje. Z hlavy smekl přilbici s rudým chocholem.

„Vaše Výsosti! Bratranče!“ zvolal svým obvyklým, hlasným způsobem, kdy se dalo jenom těžko hádat, zda se jedná o podbízivost, anebo se obyčejně raduje. Teatrálně roztahoval ruce, jakožto příznivce okázalých gest.

„Buď vítán, Dáine, synu Náinův, v síních Ereboru,“ odvětil král naopak jako vždy bez výlevů zbytečných emocí, což bývalo zase jeho zvykem. „Buď vítán ty, tvá dcera lady Diana, jakožto i celá družina z Železných hor. Pověz, jaká byla cesta?“ zeptal se ještě, protože tak kázala slušnost, které muselo být učiněno za dost.

„Klidná, Thorine. Klidná a dobrá,“ odvětil blížící muž, ryšavý plnovous splihlý vinnou vysoké vzdušné vlhkosti venku.

Dáin blýskal zlatým úsměvem na všechny strany a svou statnou postavou by skoro až zastínil ženu kráčející mu v patách. Až když oba dosáhli paty schodiště, mohla si Odette pořádně prohlédnout dámu, jež měla co nevidět usednout na místě po králově boku i ulehnout v jeho loži. _Na jejím místě, _polkla staženým hrdlem a mrkla skelnýma očima. Odette samosebou vždycky věděla, že ona se nikdy neposadí vedle trůnu s čelenkou ze zlata a drahých kamenů ve vlasech, takové nakonec nebyly ani její touhy. Byla smířená s rolí milenky. Říkala si, že alespoň trocha štěstí je přece lepší než žádné, však teď si tím tvrzením přestávala být tak jistá.

Kradmě zkoumala Dianu pohledem, rezavé vlasy byly žel tím jediným, co podědila po otci. S ohledem na Dáinovo nepříliš líbivé vzezření, Odette zdaleka nebyla připravená na to, že přijde někdo tak půvabný. Lidé někdy šířili o ženách trpasličího plémě nejrůznější zvěsti. Například, že ty jsou téměř k nerozeznání od svých mužských protějšků, což byla samozřejmě nebetyčná hloupost. Jistě, trpaslice se za muže častokrát vydávaly, protože to častokrát bývalo lepší. Na cestách či v prostředí, kde se necítily bezpečně. K tomu jim byl nápomocný hlavně jemný vous, který jim vyrůstal v obličeji, nicméně většina z nich si v jistotě skalních měst či kolonií pečlivě udržovala hladkou tvář, jelikož to prostě velela móda už pěkných pár set let. Stejně tak kázala pečovat o vlasy, splétat je do složitých účesů zdobených sponami, korálky či řetízky ze vzácných kovů a blyštivých drahokamů, oblékat šaty z přiléhavých látek, nejlépe opatřené širokou suknicí a hlubokým dekoltem, jenž poukazoval na často bujné vnady dam ze skal. Diana se podobnému diktátu zřejmě ráda poddávala, neboť ona, s jemným obličejem porcelánové panenky a postavou tak akorát, byla zkrátka tím, co by trpaslíci nazývali opravdovou krasavicí. A bylo to znát. Civěl nejeden muž z řad řemeslníků i dvořanů, svobodný i ženatý. Civěli i oba princové pod Horou.

Diana, dcera Dáinova, brilantně ovládala rovněž protokol. Způsobně se uklonila a nezapomněla přidat i typicky dámské pukrle, o němž Odette věděla, že je Thorin nesnáší. Jenže i tak se na ni upřeně díval. _Díval se na ni! _Trpaslice na rtech vykouzlila oslnivý úsměv, ač jistě strojený, protože její výraz, ten se tedy rozhodně nesmál. Naopak, veliké oči barvy moriónu působily strhané a smutné, bez jakékoli jiskry. Až nezvykle prázdné na někoho tak mladého. Zato král se neobtěžoval třeba jen pohnout koutky úst. Shlížel z trůnu ve své naučené lhostejnosti, třebaže lhostejný určitě nemohl být.

Odette si vskutku připadala, jako by bičovala sama sebe. V duchu velmi nepěkně klela na vrub své tvrdohlavosti i na vrub urozené ženy oděné v rouchu zelenavém jako tmavý jadeit. Srovnávala. Porovnávala sebe samotnou oproti nově příchozí, ačkoli takové chování vždy pokládala za povrchní a nízké. Dříve si moc nepřipouštěla podobné věci. Nepovažovala za nezbytné oblékat vrstvené sukně a vyšívané blůzky z hedvábí. Možná proto, že otec často tápal, jak sám vychovávat dospívající dceru. Oblékl ji prostě do jednoduchých šatů nebo ještě lépe do kalhot, a pod nos jí strčil knihu. A Odette si na ty kalhoty i knihu jednoduše zvykla. Naopak, byla pyšná na své dobré vzdělání a byla tak spokojená. Byla, až do teď.

Jenže nyní a zde se cítila vskutku žalostně. Ač ve tváři jindy hezká, což Thorin často říkával, tak dnes s kruhy pod očima a znovu hrozně hubená, skoro jako tenkrát, když do Hory přijela. Navíc bez čisté krve. Odette začínalo tvrdě docházet, že to ve skutečnosti není Erebor, s kým se bude muset o Thorina podělit – jak si poslední měsíce nalhávala – ale tato žena. Opravdová, z masa a kostí, nikoli jakási beztvará hrozba budoucnosti. Její přítomnost jasně říkala, ba až křičela, že číslo tři je zkrátka někdy příliš vysoké. Odette se skoro až dusila tím prozřením i studem, že na to nepřišla dřív. Už tehdy, kdy se král doznal, jakou to smlouvu s Dáinem uzavřel. Dnes už mohla rány hojit, a ne je teprve otevírat. Nebo – a ještě lépe – měla poslechnout zdravý rozum už za úplňku v prostředku léta, kdy tohle všechno začalo. Už tehdy ji varoval.

„Je překvapivé vidět,“ promluvila z ničeho nic dívčím hlasem šlechtična, „že na dvoře Ereborském mají i ženy právo zastávat vysoké oficírské posty. Ale je to milé, velice milé.“

„Ereborský dvůr je v mnohém pokrokový,“ neodpustil si Dáin sice poněkud záhadně, ale jízlivost on uměl dobře zaobalit.

Král se předklonil a zúžil oči, podrážděný byl už od rána: „Samozřejmě, Dáine, jelikož pokrok znamená budoucnost. Kdo se dlouho na místě zastaví, leda tak zakysne a zcepení. A nabyde v pase.“ Pán Železných hor se ušklíbl a Diana se poprvé usmála alespoň trochu vesele.

„Škoda jen,“ promluvila znovu, lehkým krůčkem obešla otce a přistoupila blíž, „že se schováváte za tak strohý šat, má drahá. Jako byste byla v přestrojení za panoše na cestách. Jako byste se skrývala či v nouzi ucházela o mužskou práci v lidských osadách. Máte vskutku krásné vlasy,“ poznamenala ještě, „jen kdyby byly lépe spletené. S vhodnými šaty, nějakými šperky a trochou červeně na tvář, učinila bych z vás dvorní dámu k pohledání. Mužům byste hlavy pletla.“ Odette jímala zuřivost smísená s lítostí. Ne, toho dne rozhodně neměla chuti ani sil stahovat se od šněrovačky ani zaplétat nespočet copů, a už vůbec ne kvůli tadyté. Ani hájit své zvyky.

Král udeřil pěstí o područku trůnu způsobem, až obě ženy nadskočily. „Ona ale není a nebude tvou dvorní dámou!“ zahřímal hrozivě. „A zde nejsou Železné hory, nýbrž Erebor. Zde zapomeň na veškeré své povýšenecké manýry. Nejsem na ně zvědavý!“ Diana zbledla a celá zaražená pohlédla na otce, který naopak nějak brunátněl. Avšak netroufl si promluvit, protože sám jistě dobře věděl, že přílišná řečnost jeho dcery byla při příležitosti oficiálního uvítání a plného sálu poddaných vcelku nevhodná.

„Slova lady z Železných hor jistě nebyla myšlena zle, strýci,“ nadnesl Fili hlasem, jenž zněl hlavně smířlivě, a ačkoli se nedopustil žádného prohřešku, zlostnému pohledu od krále stejně neušel.

„To nebyla,“ špitla Diana a nevypadala, že by chtěla ještě někdy něco říct.

Zatímco Thorin ještě polohlasně vrčel něco o tom, že od Dáinovy dcery a budoucí královny by očekával nejprve rozvahu, a až potom slova, nikoli naopak, Odette sklopila hlavu s přiznáním, že ona šlechtična má přece pravdu. _Jak by se jen mohla rovnat její sebevědomé kráse?_

„Směla bych odejít?“ vykoktala směrem ke králi, třebaže to se rovněž vůbec nehodilo. Ani jej neoslovila navzdory všem zvyklostem a dobrým mravům. Kývl hlavou, oči plné nevyřčené omluvy, na které ale už vůbec nezáleželo. Provázena údivnými slovy i šokovanými pohledy, Odette utekla pryč ze sálu a bylo jí věru lhostejné, co si všichni trpaslíci pomyslí. V tu chvíli chtěla jen zanechat za zády celou tuhle zpropadenou taškařici. Šarádu, jak by řekl Bofur, Ereboru tolik podobnou.

Jakmile se ocitla v prázdných chodbách, zpomalila a dokonce se musela loktem zapřít o stěnu. Zvedl se jí žaludek – teď už doopravdy. Znavená žena tušila, že přichází i závrať. Přitiskla proto čelo ke sloupu z chladného mramoru a zatnula oči, doufajíc, že tak zmírní úporné točení hlavy. Ztěžka oddechovala a v uších jí hučelo. Proto sebou leknutím trhla ve chvíli, kdy jí zachytila dvojice paží trpaslíka, který jí vskutku na poslední chvíli poskytl oporu. „Je ti dobře?“ zeptal se ustaraně.

„Ne,“ usekla krátce a vrhla mu k botám. „Promiň.“

„Dojdu pro mistra Oina,“ přešel Ori bez mrknutí celou tu nepěknou příhodu. „A obstarám někoho, kdo to uklidí.“

Odette pevně sevřela lem hnědého kabátce, zabraňujíc tak mladíkovi v odchodu. Nechtěla zůstat sama, nepamatovala si, že by jí někdy bylo takhle zle. Věděla však, že její stav nemá fyzickou příčinu, nestála tudíž o léčitele. „Nikam nechoď, prosím tě,“ požádala Oriho trhaně mezi několika hlasitými nádechy a výdechy. Potřebovala se hlavně trochu sebrat. „Lék, co bych potřebovala, stejně nemá ranhojič ve svých vitrínách,“ vysvětlila, aby alespoň zmírnila knihovníkův do očí bijící nesouhlas.

Ten nakonec přikývl, výraz plný obav se změnil na vědoucný. „Tušil jsem, že ti ten bídák jenom ublíží,“ procedil skrze zaťaté zuby. Nyní pro změnu Odette přešla Oriho poznámku i slova, která použil. Nepověděla nic, i když se jí nelíbilo, jak o Thorinovi hovoří. Zvyk je možná železná košile, nicméně ona se potřebovala právě od takových zvyků oprostit.

„Pomůžeš mi k terasám?“ Nebylo těžké si uvědomit, že čerstvý vzduch potřebuje jako nic jiného na světě. A také čistý kapesník, který jí spořádaný Ori bez meškání poskytl.

Bylo to lepší – trochu. Studený, svěží větřík dělal Odette dobře. Zrovna tak i vědomí, že na hradbách nikdo nebyl. Samozřejmě, že každý z trpaslíků se dnes přesunul do trůnního sálu, kde se právě psala nová a zářící éra Ereboru. Rozhlédla se ještě jednou, shrnujíc si rozlétané kadeře z očí, a tentokrát, odraz rudých vlasů na druhém konci valu prozradil přítomnost Tauriel. Ta totiž nebyla vítána při trpasličí slávě – jak jiank. Stigma na strojené čistotě královské rodiny nebylo potřeba stavět na odiv a elfka o takové divadlo beztak ani nestála. Odette s Orim si patrně nevšimla. Hleděla do dáli, snad soustředěná na vzpomínky, které jí přinesl dlouhý život. To mohla ostatně jenom ona sama vědět.

„Neměls opouštět trůnní sál, Ori. Znovu ses dopustil neúcty ke králi, znovu před zraky lidu,“ vytkla příteli tiše tmavovláska, ačkoli věděla, že její útěk taktéž nebyl hoden obdivu. Ovšem ona si mohla být jistá, že tu poslední špetku shovívavosti dozajista dostane, ale v případě knihovníka už to bylo na pováženou. „Podruhé jistě vyvodí důsledky.“

„Ať si!“ prskl Ori kurážně. „Já už z Thorina nemám strach a mou úctu ztratil dávno. Lituji, že jsem mu kdy pomáhal. Lituji, že jsem za ním šel a slíbil mu věrnost. Odette!“ vykřikl, když žena znovu zavrávorala tak, až málem upadla na zem. „Musí tě vidět Oin,“ rozhodl tentokrát nekompromisně, očima pátraje po cimbuří. „Ale neměj strach, v žádném případě tě tu nenechám samotnou. Někoho za ním pošlu. Nebo seženu, kdo by tu s tebou vyčkal. Kde je nějaká stráž?!“ Shodil kabátec a rozprostřel jej po zemi, aby se Odette mohla posadit, což ocenila vděčným pohledem.

„Tauriel, díky Mahalovi, pojď sem, prosím tě,“ vydechl, když i on zaznamenal elfku, která se blížila dlouhými kroky, asi zvědavá, co způsobilo Oriho láteření.

Tauriel zůstala stát ve vzdálenosti několika stop, z výšky sjížděla tmavovlásku zkoumavým pohledem. Po chvíli prazvláštního zadumání nasadila ještě podivnější, pro elfy naprosto netypický, melancholický úsměv: „Víš, že nosíš dítě, _Mellon nin__?“_

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Mellon nin: můj příteli/má přítelkyně v jazyce elfů (pokud jsou mé zdroje z netu správné J)


	27. Štědrá nabídka

Od počátku věků, elfové byli považováni za bytosti silně vnímavé k životu, a tací přetrvali až do dnešních dnů. Život cítili jako vibrace, příjemné brnění po těle, tak přirozené, jako je dotek slunečního svitu na pokožce, vítr ve tváři, či rosa pod bosýma nohama. Život k nim promlouval skrze skořápky vajec uložených v hnízdě, skrze dužniny plodů ukrývajících semena, skrze vodu zaplavující jikry přilepené ke stéblům orobince. Tauriel sice nedokázala zachytit tlukot srdce – na to bylo ještě příliš brzy – ale i tak si byla jistá. Přesto svá slova musela několikrát zopakovat, než si jindy způsobný Ori vzpomněl, že je na čase zavřít dokořán otevřená ústa, a žena, jež měla ve tváři barvu jako velmi starý chléb, začala znovu dýchat.

Tauriel prostě nerozuměla, jak někdo tak dobrý jako Odette… jak zrovna ona mohla cítit jakoukoli náklonost k hrubiánovi, kterým byl místní král. Jak jen mohla snést pouhou jeho přítomnost, natož, při všem zeleném a živém, čehož na tomto světě je, ještě jeho doteky. Čemu ale rozuměla velmi dobře, bylo, proč musela při Elbereth i Hvězdném svitu přísahat, že se nikomu byť jen slůvkem nezmíní, a to ani Kilimu ne. Nejraději by hned teď sama vběhla do trůnní síně a plivla Thorinovi, synu Trháinovu, přímo do tváře. Neudělala to, samozřejmě. Za svůj zatím krátký pobyt v Hoře pochopila hlavně to, že není dobré plést se mezi tvrdé trpasličí palice, protože to často bývalo marné. Její přítelkyně sice nebyla trpaslicí tak úplně, ale přesto z půlky ano, a proto Tauriel prostě slíbila, oč byla žádána. Nic víc.

Sama pro sebe se ale nemohla neradovat. V očích Sličného lidu byl nový život požehnáním, nejvzácnějším darem, projevem náklonnosti Valar a nadmíru šťastnou událostí. Vždy. Bez ohledu na okolnosti, které – jak Tauriel samozřejmě plně docházelo – nebyly zrovna příznivé. Dítě se pokaždé mělo stát důvodem k vděku a veselí, objektem bezpodmínečného přijetí a lásky, důležitější než veškeré poklady, smlouvy a moc. Jemu mělo být vše podřízeno a ne, aby se ono muselo podřizovat, a to ještě dřív, než vůbec spatří tento svět. Nicméně svůj slib hodlala dodržet.

***

Odette si přitáhla kolena k tělu a bradu zabořila mezi ně. _Dítě?_ _Jak se to jen mohlo stát? _

Ona samozřejmě věděla jak. Byla velice dobře obeznámena s teorií – a za poslední měsíce i praxí – jakým způsobem se plod dostane do ženského lůna. Ale přesto... Čím více dlouhověká bytost byla, tím nesnadnější se stávalo dítě počít. Elfové někdy čekali i stovky let, než se na ně usmálo štěstí v podobě požehnaného stavu jejich žen. Zrovna tak trpaslíkům bývalo dopřáno prvního potomka po letech, někdy i desetiletích soužití, a někteří, jako třeba Bombur se svou paní, ti se nedočkali vůbec. Jednoduše, trpaslicím se nekulatila břicha po pár vášnivých nocích, či třeba jenom jediné, tak jako se to dělo lidským ženám. Těm mnohdy stačilo na muže sotva pohlédnout, a už kolem nich pobíhala celá kupa ratolestí.

Pro skomírající populaci trpaslíků bylo každé dítě vítané, avšak Odette svůj stav vskutku nevítala. Jak by také mohla, když Thorin právě teď určitě provázel svou půvabnou budoucí choť Ereborem a představoval říši, jež jí co nevidět připadne, stejně jako věčný, manželský slib. Pocity nespravedlnosti provázely mladou tmavovlásku každým dnem a každé ráno přiváděly akorát tak další dávivé nucení v krku.

Odette to prostě nečekala. Jistěže, zůstávala napůl člověkem, nicméně stárla pomaleji. Ne tak pomalu jako trpaslíci, ale přesto pomaleji. Ze strany otce podědila rovněž nízkou výšku a tak vůbec, vždy si myslívala, že je jí vlastní spíše lidské smýšlení, nikoli biologické aspekty. _Asi se šeredně zmýlila._ Prohrábla si rozcuchané vlasy, odhrnula je z čela a zasunula za uši, kde jí na skráních rašily krůpěje potu. Dříve se měla zamýšlet i nad skutečností, že král měl dva sourozence, což bylo na poměry skalního lidu vskutku dost. Uvědomila si, že další podobnou rodinu už zná jenom jednu – Oriho a jeho bratry. Pak už nikoho.

Odettte váhala. Thorin ji chtěl navštívit ještě toho večera, kdy slavně dorazila družina z Železných hor. Nepustila jej dál. Nebylo proč, jejich osudy byly nadobro zpečetěny, stejně jako zásnubní lejstra. Akorát, že každý zvlášť. I později se pokoušel zapříst rozhovor, kdykoli se náhodně setkali o samotě, přestože Odette se takovým náhodám snažila předcházet. Opakoval pořád stejná slova o povinnosti, taková, která už vyřkl mnohokrát. Odette třeba věřila, že nejsou pravdě daleká, stejně ale nemínila více hovořit. A hlavně vůbec netušila, co by měla říct.

A král naléhal, prosil. Jenou dokonce, zřejmě opilý, i křičel přes zavřené dveře zdobené rytými ornamenty. Nepustila jej dál. Aby veřejně omluvila neplnění povinností svého úřadu, oznámila, že prostě churaví, což bylo nakonec snadno uvěřitelné, s ohledem na její nevalné vzezření. Králi rovněž pravdu nepřiznala. Bála se uvěřit, že ta by mohla něco změnit, protože další zklamání už by neunesla. Však jí dávno Balin vyprávěl, že v Thorinově srdci sídlí hlavně Erebor. Zde on byl vrostlý svými kořeny, jako je mohutný dub připoután k matce zemi. To Horu král miloval po celý život, ji jenom pár až moc krátkých měsíců.

Odette si samozřejmě neodpustila úvahu, že i v případě půlčíka Thorin zariskoval, a to jenom kvůli ní. Vybavovala si vyznání, která později šeptal, ale podobné vzpomínání akorát vhánělo do očí nové slzy a další hořkost na jazyk. Nyní prostě šlo o mnohem víc, než o čest jednoho malého zloděje, protože si uvědomovala, jak velmi se král s Dáinem potřebují navzájem. Nebyla si proto jistá, zda by on, třebaže kvůli vlastní krvi, rozpoutal svár se svým bratrancem, a to právě proto, že byl až příliš dobrý král. Vlastně by takovou pohromu sama skutečně nechtěla. _Kéž by i nyní stačilo najít nějakou starou knihu, jež by mohla všechno jako kouzlem vyřešit. _

Dny plynuly a Odette nedokázala víc, než pořád dokola přemítat, co by vlastně měla udělat. Včerejší noci dokonce krátce zauvažovala nad návštěvou jisté bylinkářky, jež sídlila v Dolu v malém domku nedaleko jižní brány, a bylinkářství prý nebylo její jedinou živností. S tou myšlenkou i usnula a ráno se probudila s brekem. Ne proto, že podobné konání bylo mezi trpaslíky zakázáno, ale že na ně vůbec pomyslela. Toho jitra také definitivně přijala skutečnost, že bude vychovávat králova levobočka. Jenže otázkami zůstávalo, jakým způsobem a hlavně kde? A ona na ty otázky potřebovala rozhřešení, a to rychle. Měla sice ještě čas, než se jí břicho vzedme, ale rok už skoro uplynul.

Ruka vystřelila mladé ženě před ústa, však ta za pomoci několika naučených, hlubokých nádechů a výdechů zastavila přicházející dávení. Neměla matku, která by jí ve správný čas vysvětlila, co všechno těhotenství obnáší. Netušila proto, zda je normální, že jí vadí snad úplně vše. I pouhý zápach vosku z vyhořelé svíce. Ptát se Oina bylo zapovězeno a elfové ničím podobným netrpěli. Nicméně Tauriel tvrdila, že před dávnými časy vídala lidské ženy, které nevolnosti zažívaly. Takové vysvětlení muselo stačit. Právě teď ale bylo nad slunce jasnější, že nastal čas navštívit terasy, tak jako každé proklaté ráno.

Venkovní vzduch byl tím jediným a spolehlivým nástrojem, který dokázal zklidnit Odettiny zmítající se útroby. Stoupla si opřená o cimbuří a hleděla na pláně před Horou, na město Dol i řeku Celduínu, v tomto období značně rozvodněnou a divokou. Netečná stráž jen občas prošla okolo, a teď zrovna odcházela úplně. Vzácná chvíle absolutního soukromí, než železnohorští vojáci předají službu další, střídající ereborské hlídce. Odette zůstala sama, jen se svou těžkou hlavou.

„Tak tedy dítě?“ ozvalo se zpoza sloupoví, nesoucího žebrovou klenbu nad hradbami. „Hleďme, hleďme, jaké to šťastné překvapení.“

Odette se ohlédla za předstíraně medovou řečí trpaslíka, který právě vystoupil ze stínu. „Nevím, o čem to mluvíte,“ odpověděla suše, pokoušejíc se o lhostejnost. Stočila překvapenou tvář zpět do krajiny. Potřebovala skrýt jistě nepřehlédnutelný údiv nad skutečností, že zrovna tenhle čmuchal ví o jejím nejtajnějším tajemství. _Jak?_ Orimu i Tauriel totiž věřila bezmezně.

„Že nevíš?“ zachechtal se krátce muž oděný do karmínové. Hrubě chytil Odette za předloktí a prudce s ní otočil. Ze šosu vytáhl nevelký svazek a výmluvně s ním zamával.

Lapla po dechu. Nemohla uvěřit nehorázné drzosti vojáka, jenž k ní upíral pohrdavý a zlý pohled. „Okamžitě mě pusť! A vrať mi můj zápisník! Jak se opovažuješ…?!“ vyjekla, nicméně konec věty spolkla v bolestném zasyknutí. Trpaslík totiž zesílil už tak pevný stisk. Skoro se bála, že by jí ruku mohl zlomit. Také nadávala vlastní hlouposti. Do notesu nikdy nepsala žádná tajemství, natož třeba to o Bilbově prstenu. Alo o dítěti byla zmínka na poslední stránce v rohu. Musela přece nějak upustit žal a rozporuplné pocity. Svěřila je proto papíru, který nebyl určen pro jiné, než její oči.

„Neřvi!“ okřikl ji výhružně, doslova jako nějakého spratka. „Ale víš ty malá zmije, jistěže víš.“

Šokované Odette možná v hlavě proletěly veškeré šermířské poučky, kterých se jí od Thorina dostalo nepočítaně, akorát meč neměla při sobě. Nikdy jej nenosila, ne uvnitř Hory, kde se nakonec cítila vždycky bezpečně. Vzpomněla si též na oblíbené rčení trpasličích žen z Modrých hor, které pravilo, že dýka v botě je stejně důležitá jako punčocha. Jenže Odette, žel, měla nanejvýš ty punčochy. Zazmítala sebou v předem marné snaze osvobodit se.

„Snad bys mi nechtěla utéct, ty potvoro?!“ nesouhlasně zamlaskal trpaslík a hodil s ní o stěnu tak prudce, až si málem vyrazila dech. Udělal dlouhý, rázný krok kupředu a předloktí kryté koženým nátepníkem jí přitiskl pod bradu. Odette otevřela ústa v bolestné grimase, ale kvůli nedostatku vzduchu z nich nevyšel žádný zvuk. „Nechceš přece, abych ti ublížil, viď že ne?“ sjel jí volnou rukou bezostyšně na břicho a ona se celá strachy zatřásla, avšak přestala se raději jakkoli kroutit. Lothór určitě nežertoval. „Jistá místa máš teď hodně citlivá, nemám pravdu?“ zasyčel, prsty stále rozprostřené v oblasti jejího žaludku, který se stahoval odporem. Odette měla namále, aby se nepozvracela. Jímala ji čirá hrůza a zvláštní, dosud nepoznaný druh obavy. _Jak jen mohla vůbec pomyslet na pochybnou bylinkářku._

„Prosím,“ vyklouzlo jí přerývaně mezi rty.

Muž se znovu zachechtal, dobře si vědom své převahy: „Mohl bych pokračovat níž, chtěla bys?“ Odette stiskla čelisti i stehna pevně k sobě. Zakroutila hlavou s další prosbou připravenou na jazyku.

„Ani já ne,“ zašklebil se, než ji stihla vyslovit. „Já nejsem zrádcem Durinovy krve. Já bych se nikdy nedotkl žádné lidské špíny. Dívej se, když s tebou mluvím, míšenko!“ rozkázal, jakmile se pokusila uhnout pohledem a představit si, že nic z toho co se dělo není pravda.

„Radím ti,“ pokračoval hnědovlasý trpaslík, potom co k němu poslušně navrátila vyděšené oči, „pozorně poslouchej, co ti teď povím. Je to nabídka, štědrá nabídka, kterou už vícekrát nedostaneš.“ Odette přikývla jen nepatrně, protože ji držel příliš pevně.

„Hodná,“ křivě se usmál Lothór. „Dobře ochočená krysa. Býváš stejně poslušná i v králově posteli? Ne, neříkej mi to, míním dneska ještě obědvat.“

„Parchante!“ ucedila ztěžka a hned, jak ji prsty pod krkem přivedly k dávivému kašli, si uvědomila, jakou chybu právě udělala.

„Dávej si pozor na jazyk, jestli je ti milý život tvůj i život toho tvého nečistého bastarda!“ Odette sebou trhla a v ten moment i sama sobě přísahala, že odteď už bude rozumná. Uklidňovala se především myšlenkou, že tenhle zlý sen přece musí skončit. Že co nevidět musí přijít stráž, která si zrovna dnes dávala zatraceně na čas.

„Jenom tři noci!“ Lothór se naklonil blíž, rty téměř u Odettina ucha. „Jenom tři noci je ti dovoleno v Ereboru setrvat, než se přidáš k první letošní karavaně na západ, nadobro vypadneš z Hory a nikdy se sem nevrátíš! A abys nezahálela či naopak netrpěla nudou, v té době nejen že budeš držet jazyk za zuby o děcku i o našem přátelském povídání, ale navíc přesvědčíš Pavézu, aby tě odejít nechal. Jak to uděláš, nechám na tobě. Ale věz, jestli se tak nestane, draze za to zaplatíš.“ Falešně si povzdechl: „Tak štědrý… tak štědrý je můj pán. Já bych ti podříznul krk hned a tím i vyřešil celý tenhle hnusný problém.“ Prstem ji bolestivě píchl do břicha. Odette zatnula veškeré svaly, ale znovu se neodvážila byť jen pípnout. Jenom zase přikývla.

„Dobrá,“ kývl Lothór na oplátku, „nýbrž zopakuji ti to ještě jednou, aby i slabomyslný kříženec jako jsi ty dokonale pochopil, co pochopit má. Zmizíš z Ereboru i ze života krále! A varuju tě, neopovažuj se ani pomyslet, že pokud bys mu všechno vyklopila, tak on by tě mohl zachránit. Že by ti dal přednost,“ zařehtal se o mnoho hlasitěji, než mluvil dosud, kdy udržoval hlas opatrně nízko. Pak se krátce rozhlédl, přes tvář mu přeběhl stín nervozity. Jakmile ale zjistil, že široko daleko doopravdy není živáčka, znovu Odette propíchl nemilosrdným pohledem. „Každý tady ví, že Pavéza je slaboch. Netroufne si svrhnout dohody, už vůbec ne kvůli tobě. A kdyby přece byl takový idiot, leda by potom shnil v žaláři vlastního království. To přece nechceš, viď že ne?“ Odette jen třeštila zraky. Nikdy jí nepřišlo na mysl uvažovat nad reálnou mocí Dáina. Byl ereborským vazalem i Thorinovou krví. Nebylo proto podstatné, jestli mu náleží věrnost vícero mužů, oproti počtům těch králových. Neměla tušení, čeho všeho je vlastně schopen. Sňatek skýtal výhodnou cestu jak pozvednout svůj rod, pravda, avšak nikoli jedinou. Vzpomněla slova čaroděje, která jí kladl na srdce ještě před zimou. Ještě, než odešel společně s půlčíkem: _Buďte nadmíru obezřetná k tomu, komu věříte. Dávejte rovněž pozor, komu či čemu věří král ve své horlivosti. Či hůř, s kým se ve své horlivosti rozkmotří. Buďte opatrná.“ _

„Co čumíš tak hloupě?“ štěkl voják. „Budeš se tedy snažit, rozumíš?!“

Odette přikývla potřetí.

„Spolkla jsi snad jazyk? Rozumíš?!“ prskal Lothór poněkud netrpělivý. Dokonce se mu v jindy vodnatých očích podivně, ohnivě zalesklo. Jako by z nich nakrátko vyšlehl plamen. Stalo se to právě ve chvíli, kdy se z dálky ozvalo cinkání kroužkových košil a těžké kroky trpaslíků. _Anebo nestalo? _Odette už ani nedokázala rozlišit skutečné vjemy od falešných.

„Rozumím,“ odevzdaně zašeptala přidušeným hlasem.

„Pamatuj! Tři noci a jazyk za zuby,“ poplácal ji po tváři Dáinův důvěrník, a to tím nejvíce ponižujícím způsobem. Pak se ztratil tam, odkud se zjevil.

Odette se nato sesunula po kameni k zemi. Přes předloktí, kde cítila tepající podlitinu, rychle přetáhla rukáv. Podobně zakryla i modřiny na krku, když vysoko vytáhla límec haleny, a na poslední chvíli setřela i slané kapky z tváře.

„U Mahala! Jste v pořádku, paní?“ rozkřikl se jeden z vojáků nové hlídky, letmo mrkl okem po cimbuří, načež k ní chvatně přiklekl.

„Omdlela jsem,“ zalhala Odette dle svého více pohotově, než by se vhledem k situaci dalo očekávat. „Nesahejte na mě, nic mi není,“ upozornila strážného, který se jí pokoušel pomoci vstát. I přes veškeré protesty to nakonec stejně udělal, zrovna jako se netvářil, že by jí uvěřil.

„Budete mlčet, rozumíte?!“ zkusila proto jinou strategii. Útočnou. Třebaže k smrti vylekaná, pokusila se o přísný tón. Musela odteď být nadmíru obezřetná. A rozumná. „Ani slovo pokud nechcete, aby se král dozvěděl, že místo služby vyspáváte nebo popíjíte pivo!“

***

Kolem zhmožděného krku uvázala šátek a pochvu s mečem si připnula k pasu. Křečovitě sevřela safíry zdobený jílec s odhodláním, že svou zbraň už nikdy neodloží. Ozbrojená bude spát i bdít a nedovolí odporným prackám toho všivého zmetka, aby se jí ještě kdy dotkly. Do boty strčila plátnem obalený nůž, třebaže jen kuchyňský – lepší totiž neměla. A už vůbec ne čas takový shánět. Znovu zkontrolovala dveře, zda jsou zavřené na petlici. Byly, stejně jako když je prohlížela před chvílí. Lothór se jí musel vloupat do pokojů, hrabat ve věcech. Ta představa byla otřesná.

Z truhly vpředu pelesti vytáhla cestovní vak, co s ním přijela do Ereboru. Bez ladu a skladu do něj naházela vše, jež jí přišlo pod ruku. Lothór, anebo spíš Dáin, jí vlastně ulehčil celé rozhodování. Z veškerých možností, které zvažovala, zůstala jenom jedna, jediná. Zatajit králi požehnaný stav a opustit Erebor.

Nakonec ze skrýše vyndala i měšec zlatých mincí, které naspořila ze svého platu. Všechny je vysypala na desku stolu a počítala. Bylo to dobré_,_ král platil vskutku královsky. _Za co všechno vlastně?_

Usoudila tedy, že hravě vydrží, přestože nikdy nepřijala darem žádný šperk, protože žádné stejně nemohla nosit. Možná měla, dal by se prodat, ovšem na tom teď už nezáleželo. Shrnula mince zpátky do měšce a uložila je na samé dno tlumoku. Nejraději by teď hned za sebou zabouchla dveře. Nechala za zády falší prolezlou Horu, kde si už nemohla být ničím jistá, a vyčkala obchodní výpravy ve městě lidí. Jenže mělo to háček – _Thorina_. Bude s ním muset promluvit…

„Při Durinových vousech, co to děláš?“ vykřikl Ori, jakmile vkročil do místnosti, kam jej pustila až poté, co se několikrát ujistila, že je to skutečně on. _Začínala asi bláznit_, a tím spíš odsud potřebovala pryč co nejdříve.

Mladíkovy oči těkaly mezi koženým vakem, naplněným a připraveným při hraně postele, k zotvírané skříni, truhlici i prádelníku, který už nezdobila vyřezávaná hrací skříňka z ebenu, přes stůl, jenž obyčejně býval zaplněn listinami, ale nyní na něm ležel jen cestovní plášť, až skočily u Odette samotné, oděné v jezdeckém. Velmi hlasitě polkl: „Řekni mi, prosím tě, že se pletu.“

„Nepleteš se, Ori,“ pohlédla na něj odhodlaně, ačkoli odhodlaná byla jenom pramálo. Takový totiž může být pouze ten, kdo koná z vlastní vůle. A to se nedělo. „Opouštím Erebor.“

„Proč opouštíš Erebor?“ vykoktal a ještě jednou zrakem prohlédl místnost, jako kdyby tomu nechtěl věřit. „Kam bys chtěla jít? Nemůžeš přece nikam cestovat ve svém... _svém stavu_.“ Ta slova Orimu stále ještě nešla přes ústa, i když už věděl nějaký čas.

„Ori,“ promluvila k němu mírně, „copak je to tak těžké pochopit? Nemohu tady zůstat a ani nechci. Mám se snad dívat na krále s královnou a jejich společné štěstí? A navíc, můj stav je jen dalším z důvodů, proč musím vyrazit co nejdříve. Vrátím se do Ered Luin, náš starý dům snad ještě stojí. Žijí tam moji dřívější známí… a Bofur.“ _Ano Bofur, ten jí jistě pomoc neupře, pokud bude nějakou potřebovat. _

Knihovník přikývl způsobem, jako by chápal až moc dobře.

„Pojedu s tebou,“ vyslovil najednou, když Odette ještě kontrolovala zásuvky v nočních stolcích, jestli v nich něco nezbylo. Byl v nich jen romantický _Epos o Yavanně a Aulëm_, který kdysi četla, ale nedočetla. A dočítat neměla v úmyslu. Naopak zápisník tam neležel, přirozeně. Však ten už beztak skončil v krbu. Prudce se otočila.

„Pojedu s tebou,“ zopakoval podruhé, ale o to více přesvědčivě, a dokonce se, blázen, ještě slabě usmíval.

„To přece nejde, Ori,“ ztěžka vydechla, jako kdyby chtěla ukáznit někoho velmi nerozumného, kdož pomýšlí na naprostou pitomost, která by mu převrátila život naruby. Z jejích úst to ovšem znělo tak nepatřičně a směšně, až si sama nad sebou musela v duchu postesknout. „Nemůžeš opustit domov ani bratry, postavení pána pod Horou, svou knihovnu, kterou tolik miluješ.“

Ori si troufl chytit Odette za ruku, přestože většinou udržoval patřičnou, zdvořilou vzdálenost, prostou doteku. Ne jako Bofur, který ji bez rozpaků klidně dloubal loktem či pleskával po stehně. Ona proto zůstala překvapená, čekajíc, co nastane. Neucukla, nýbrž ani nestiskla. Její dlaň prostě ležela v té mladíkově jako leklá ryba. „„Existují věci, které miluji víc, Odette,“ řekl prostě a trochu nejistě pohnul palcem v něčem, co mělo být asi pohlazení. „Dokážu nám v Ered Luin zařídit slušné živobytí. Mně, tobě i dítěti, které nosíš,“ dodal, aniž by mu v hlase zazněla sebemenší váhavost. „Naučím se na ně nahlížet jako své vlastní, to ti mohu slíbit.“

Odette nasucho polkla. Hodnou chvíli jenom stála jako přimrazená, než s trochou nucení vztáhla volnou ruku k světle hnědým vlasům a konečky prsů se jich dotkla. Vtlačil jí líc do dlaně, což tedy nebylo vůbec příjemné, protože ještě měla v příliš živé paměti, že Thorin míval v oblibě podobné gesto. Lehce potřásla hlavou, rozhodnutá nadobro zaplašit veškeré takové vzpomínky. To Ori tu pro ni byl, nyní a vlastně vždy. A ona teď musela být hlavně rozumná.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................

**Elbereth: jedna z Valar uctívaná hlavně elfy. Zvaná též Varda nebo Paní hvězd.**

**Všem čtenářům, a i těm ostatním, bych chtěla v tomto období popřát hlavně zdraví.**

**Držme se, všichni a navzájem.**

**Lijal**


	28. kdyby

**Poznámka: Dnešní kapitola obsahuje celé odstavce psané kurzívou. Jedná se o retrospektivu, kdy Odette vzpomíná, co se odehrálo dříve toho dne. Jako autor vím, o čem píšu, a proto je pro mě občas těžké, dívat se na děj očima čtenáře. Přesto ale doufám, že je to pochopitelné, a pokud ne, neváhejte napsat. Sporná místa ráda upravím, vysvětlím. Ale teď už nebudu zdržovat od čtení. Užijte si je.**

**Lijal**

„Nemusíte to dělat,“ přistoupil blíž v obličeji starostlivý starý muž. „Přestože bych z postu ereborského pána měl vaši volbu považovat za správnou a vítat ji, z pozice přítele tomu tak není, Thorine. Věřte mi, že ne.“ Pravicí zamával před baňatým nosem, asi chtě pročistit vzduch v místnosti, protože ten tam stál doslova jako mlžná stěna, obklopující krále zhrouceného v křesle. Potom zvedl prázdnou láhev od pálenky a přiblížil ji k očím. Nejprve se zahleděl skrze silné sklo, a potom do Thorinovy nepřítomné tváře, opřené do dlaně.

„Nedívej se na mě takhle, Baline! A raději odejdi,“ vyplivl Král. Dokonce odtrhl pohled od okna, kde sledoval provazce prudkého deště padající z černočerné oblohy, tolik příznačné pro dnešní den. „Pověděls, cos povědět chtěl, tak teď prostě jdi. Jdi! A vrať se teprve tehdy, až poneseš další láhev. Tím bys byl alespoň něčemu.“ Zatnul prsty a jeho pěst dopadla na područku, ovšem Balin ani necouvl, ani neodešel. Na jízlivost odpovídal shovívavým, neveselým pousmáním.

„Nemusíte to dělat,“ zopakoval trochu hlasitěji, ovšem stále s trpělivostí jemu vlastní. V očích vepsaný soucit, jenž byl ze všeho vůbec nejhorší. Soucit od těch, kteří věděli. Nicméně král se o soucit neprosil, naopak, hnusil se mu. Značil slabost, kterou mu někteří podsouvali. Jenže on si nemohl dovolit padnout, a dát jim tak za pravdu. A ani tak neučiní, co bude živ. Jenže alespoň tohoto odpoledne, hrozného odpoledne, chtěl být prostě sám. Po jeden, jediný den, nehrát svoje role, ačkoli věděl, že se zítra bude muset ukázat s korunou na hlavě před svým lidem i před Dáinem.

„Neprosím se tě, Baline, rozkazuji ti: Jdi! Nebudu se zdráhat zavolat stráž, pokud to bude nutné.“

„Vždy jste měl na vybranou, tenkrát v Bilbově domě, stejně jako máte na vybranou dnes,“ nedal si Balin pokoj. Thorin jenom podrážděně zasyčel_. Pozbyl snad věkovitý trpaslík sluch, anebo nemluvili stejnou řečí?_

„Zasloužíte si uznání i bez toho, abyste se obětoval. Znovu, nutno podotknout.“ Ereborský oficír položil láhev zpátky na příruční stolek a napřímil se s rukama opřenýma v bok. „Zasloužíte si úctu svého lidu, úctu každého, jednoho trpaslíka. Už v Modrých horách jste nám zařídil dobrý život. Život v míru a dostatku, a já si na rozdíl od některých pamatuji, kolik ústupků a ponížení vás to stálo. To díky vám máme zpět svůj domov.“

„To Bard zabil draka,“ zkonstatoval Thorin skutečnost, která mu až nesmyslně ležela v žaludku. Skutečnost ohledně člověka, jehož jinak vcelku ctil. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co to přiznal nahlas, jak si vzpomínal. Jenže bylo tomu tak. Kdyby sám tehdy utopil Šmaka ve zlaté lázní, nikdy by nepadl Esgaroth. Lidé z Jezera by nepřišli k branám Ereboru a Bilbo by jim nepředal Arcikam. Ano, kdyby nebylo hrdinství člověka, zpráva o drakově skonu by neletěla Středozemí rychle jako z nebe blesk. Pravda by zůstala ukryta v Hoře, alespoň na čas. Čas, který tenkrát neměli. _Ano_, býval by mohl v tichosti shromáždit posily, lépe opevnit Horu, postavit kušníky a lučištníky a řádně se připravit. Dobít Erebor zvenčí žádalo jiných sil, než bojovat na otevřených pláních. Udržel by svou vlast pouze za pomoci svých. Nepotřeboval by Tranduila, ani toho lodníka.

Bezděčně se natáhl po láhvi, dřív než se uvědomil, že je přece prázdná. Stiskl zuby k sobě, rozhodnut, že bude Balina alespoň ignorovat, protože ne, skutečně by jej nenechal potupně odtáhnout hlídkou. Na to si ho až příliš vážil. Přemítal dál: Rovněž ztráty na životech Dáinových mužů – dobrých mužů – by byly menší. Možná i zanedbatelné v porovnání s obrovskými počty padlých po Bitvě, které tenkrát sbírali několik dní. Jakožto král ani nezapálil hranice – jeho zranění to nedovolovala a Oin prskal jako pominutý – ale nechal se alespoň odvést na cimbuří. Planina před Horou pokrytá těly, působila z výšky jako vykácený les. Podobnou scenérii neviděl poprvé, ovšem že ne, ovšem neznamenalo to, že se mu nemohlo udělat zle. Jistým věcem nelze přivyknout. Nesmírné, nesmírné spousty ztracených životů, ty hlavně jej nutily vyhovět. Kéž by se býval stal králem bez stigmatu. Králem, který nechybil. Dnes mohlo být všechno jinak… _Naprosto všechno._

„A co na tom záleží?“ nepřestával spílat Balin a spráskl ruce. Thorin zatřepotal víčky, lebkou mu projela bolest z příliš hlasitého, ostrého zvuku. Právě ta jej vytrhla z bdělého snění. Mezi rty vypustil nevybíravou nadávku, kterou Balin jistě musel slyšet, ale nedal na sobě nic znát. „Nesejde na tom, čí šíp skolil tu bestii. To vy,“ znovu se na Thorina důležitě, leč zároveň měkce zahleděl. „To vy jediný jste měl dost kuráže na to, abyste se vydal na cestu, jež se zdála být předem beznadějná. Šel jste beze strachu, na pouť jen s malou skupinkou věrných za zády. To vy jste skutečně porazil nepřítele, když jste skolil jeho vůdce, a málem při tom sám vykrvácel do ledu. To vy, Thorine, jste vyhrál Bitvu o Erebor a tím vstoupil do legend Durinova lidu. U Mahala! Copak jste už tohle všechno zapomněl?“ Král nezapomněl, nikdy nezapomene, ale nezdálo se mu to dost.

„Co za nové šílenství se to šíří Ereborem,“ posteskl si starý rádce a přítel, „jež hlásá, že vláda laskavého krále není hodna následování? Všichni ti nevděčníci, kteří vás označují za slabého panovníka, si nezaslouží tu poctu požívat nádhery a blahobytu síní našich předků. Vstaňte, Thorine! Běžte do stájí a zastavte to bláznovství. Promluvte s Dáinem a najděte jiné řešení. Takové, které nikomu neublíží.“

_Bláznovství_, povzdechl si král. Bláznovstvím dnes Odette nazvala to, co mezi nimi bylo. Ještě nyní cítil její chlad, a to i přes štědrou dávku pálenky v krvi. Jistěže věděl, co bylo příčinou i rozuměl její nenávisti. Co si také mohl myslet, že po tom, co ji ranil – tolikrát – s ním přece zůstane napořád? Nemohl. To ovšem neznamenalo, že by se mu nesvíralo srdce. Zavřel oči a vybavil si její tvář, umíněnou a tak nezvykle cizí. Pohled, jenž se zdál být pohledem z velké dálky, zpoza propasti času a událostí, které se staly. Nýbrž musely se stát, tím si zůstával jist. Odchází a on to dopustil. Snad jí tím nakonec službu prokázal – čímž se jako jediným konejšil. Vždyť knihovník jí nabídl spořádaný život, jak se dozvěděl od sinalého Doriho teprve před chvílí. Život, který si zasluhovala.

„Nikdo nemá právo upírat vám štěstí,“ pokračoval Balin, zatímco král mlčel, napůl utopený v myšlenkách, „a rozhodně ne Dáin. Dlužíte mu, samozřejmě, všichni mu dlužíme, ale skutečně mu dlužíte tolik? Povězte, Thorine, odkdy je čistota krve důležitá natolik, aby vás připravila o možnost volby?“

„Odkdy?!“ vykřikl, už měl všeho toho lamentování plné zuby. Vztek krále vymrštil na nohy, až sebou starý trpaslík trhnul a udělal dva kroky dozadu. „Nevíš snad, Baline? Odnepaměti! Mého otce čistota krve připravila o možnost volby, mého děda čistota krve připravila o možnost volby, a ani já nemám na vybranou. Nemám, i když mi tu opak podsouváš.“ Kráčeje kupředu, přitlačil ke hrudi zaťatou pěst. „Erebor je _mým_ dědictvím i osudem. Já jsem král pod Horou a Horu také zabezpečím, za každou cenu!“

Thorin ztěžka vydechl, z prudkého pohybu se mu zatočila hlava tak, že málem klekl na koleno. Balin ani nezaváhal, třebaže terčem neoprávněné jízlivosti a zloby, ihned jej podepřel a nakonec i otcovsky obejmul, neztráceje vlídnost z tváře: „Kéž byste měl pravdu, Výsosti, a já se mýlil. Kéž by. To bych si nadevše přál.“

***

Provazce prudkého deště padaly z černočerné oblohy, tolik příznačné pro dnešní den. Tiše ševelily v poryvech větru, ne nezvyklého pro tuto část roku na severu Středozemě. Rovněž soumrak se snášel rychle, krajinu halil do pološera a znesnadňoval putování po hrbolatých stezkách. Cíl se však nacházel nedaleko. Z Ereboru bylo do Dolu, co by kamenem dohodil.

Odette si přitáhla kápi cestovního pláště více do čela a pobídla opatrnou Matyldu, která jen neochotně přidala do kroku. Ne že by měla strach, pokavaď by městskou branou neprojeli do úplného setmění – vždyť ani sluneční svit už dávno neznamenal bezpečí – jenže krom zvuku koňských kopyt pleskajících se v bahně rozmáčené silnice, slyšela za zády hlavně Dwalinovy nadávky na vrub zatraceného počasí, kam by nevyhnal ani žebráka v kabátě plném blech.

„Vskutku, bylo by bývalo lepší vyrazit až ráno,“ přidal se k reptání dokonce i Ori, notuje si tak s velitelem vojska, což se tedy nestávalo často. „Vyjet do úsvitu namísto do stmívání.“

Souhlasně mručel i zbytek družiny, jenom žena jedoucí v čele mlčela a zamyšleně hleděla do prázdna…

_Thorinovi se mihla v očích jakási bláhová naděje, když se Odette objevila v jeho dveřích. Jenže ona ty plamínky rychle uhasila nucenými slovy, ledovými podobně jako déšť, který se nyní snášel z oblohy: „Dříve než uplyne rok a já budu vázaná sloužit vám po celý svůj život, žádám vás, Vaše Výsosti, dostůjte svého slibu a zbavte mne údělu pobočnictví.“ _

_„Nyní spolu budeme hovořit tímto způsobem?“ zamračil se král, v hlase jasně uchopitelnou ozvěnu zklamání. Kdoví, co očekával? Že se Odette prostě vyvzteká a bude se pokračovat v předstírání? Že si budou dále hrát a nalhávat si cosi o neexistující bláznivé naději pro ně dva? Nejspíš. Jenže to by se nestalo, ani kdyby se tolik nebála výhružek pána Železných, které nebyl ani schopen vyslovit sám a_ _zbaběle poslal prostředníka. _

_Nicméně i přes veškerou křivdu poslední doby, Odette stejně nemohla popřít píchnutí u srdce, které cítila, když nyní viděla Thorina před sebou. Tedy spíš to, co z Thorina zbylo. Odraz plamenů nedaleké louče mu tančil ve vlasech a osvětloval tvář, jež se zlála být strhanější, než kdykoli předtím. Lícní kosti měl vystouplé a kůži pobledlou, skoro až šedou. Jako by spolu nemluvili desítky let, přitom to byly sotva týdny, kdy se mu klidila z dohledu. Odette si popravdě pomyslela, že ona na tom nebude o moc líp. Z obou dvou se staly trosky jenom z důvodu, že se tenkrát v půli léta nesvedli ovládnout. Protože kdyby ano, dnes mohlo být všechno jinak. _

_„Jednám s vámi tak, jak si žádá dvorský protokol a vaše postavení, Výsosti,“ pokračovala v naučeném proslovu, který jí v hlavě diktovaly strach a zdravý rozum, jediné hlasy, jimž odteď hodlala naslouchat. _

_ „Pokud je to tedy tvé přání, splním je,“ připustil král unaveně, kupodivu nic nenamítal. „Splním každé tvé přání, vždyť víš.“ _

_„Je to mé přání,“ zalhala. Ani nemusela uhýbat očima, protože ty ledově modré byly zabodnuté v zemi. Skutečně totiž toužila po úplně jiných věcech, možná políbit ta zamračená ústa lemovaná krátkým vousem, třebaže naposledy, což samozřejmě nemohla učinit a také neučinila. Naopak mluvila dál, snažíc se znít co nejvíce chladně. Jako někdo, pro něhož minulost přestala cokoli znamenat. „A také si přeji opustit Erebor. Ještě dnes se odeberu do Dolu, a odtud pak pojedu dál s obchodní karavanou,“ dodala hned, neb čím dřív přejde k jádru věci, tím dřív skončí tento hořký rozhovor i chvíle ze všech nejtěžší. Král prudce zvedl zrak… _

Studená kapka přistála Odette na nose a probudila ji ze vzpomínání na události toho dne. Přivinula k tělu mokrý plášť a koutkem oka zabloudila do boku: „Říkals něco, Ori?“

„Že by bylo bývalo lepší vyjet až ráno,“ vyslovoval pomalu a nahlas knihovník, aby jeho řeč nezanikla ve větru.

„Víš, že už mi Erebor padal na hlavu. Nemohla jsem tam vydržet,“ vysvětlila prostý fakt. Vskutku, jakmile projela branou Království trpaslíků, jako by se mohla poprvé nadechnout, i když byl takový nádech nesmírně bolestný. Odcházet znamenalo do jisté míry úlevu. Nedokázala se proto ani otočit v sedle, podívat na Horu zahalenou do bouřkových mračen, která jim stála za zády jako němý svědek. A Odette s ní nechtěla více nic mít. Kéž by bylo tak snadné pozbýt i veškeré vzpomínky. Kéž by stačilo neotáčet se a hledět kupředu, tam, kde se postupně rozsvěcovala okna města Dol…

_„Zbláznila ses?!“ král se rozešel směrem k ní, čelo mu protnula hluboká vráska. Oči doširoka rozevřel, stejně jako chřípí nosu, jak hlasitě nasál vzduch. Odette proto naznačila hned, že si jeho blízkost nepřeje. Asi by ji neunesla. Naštěstí okamžitě zastavil._

_„Chápu, že tě nemohu nutit, abys mi odpustila. Nemohu tě ani nutit, abys trávila čas v mé přítomnosti. Proto ti dám pokoje co nejdále od těch mých, pokud o ně požádáš. Zbavím tě veškerých závazků, ať už uplynul rok anebo ne. Erebor je obrovský, a já ti slibuji, že se budu třeba po zbytek života vyhýbat místům, která budeš navštěvovat ty, ale bezpečí Hory neopustíš! Já ti to prostě nedovolím!“_

_„Nedovolíš?!“ vyprskla Odette. K veškeré její lítosti se přidal ještě vztek, ten ovšem pro tuto chvíli mohl být jen nápomocný. „Já jsem si nepřišla pro svolení, Thorine,“ pronesla pevně tak, až sebe samu překvapovala. Bylo to snad proto, že poprvé mluvila pravdu? Skutečně totiž nepřišla prosit o žádná dobrozdání, jen oznámit své budoucí kroky, a to z čiré nutnosti. „Ty nemáš právo mi cokoli zakazovat. Toho práva ses zřekl. Vzdal ses jej!“ Pomyslný jedovatý šíp právě strefil svůj cíl – což Odette jasně viděla na králově tváři. A tak to bylo správně. Jenom podobnými způsoby mohla tvrdohlavého trpaslíka přesvědčit, že jedná čistě z vlastní vůle._

_„Pravda,“ připustil muž a znovu svěsil hlavu. „Vím, že nemám právo poroučet ti, ani jako král je nemám. Dovol mi tedy alespoň žádat. Dovol mi požádat tě, ať neopouštíš Erebor, nikoli kvůli mně, nýbrž kvůli sobě. Víš přece, co se děje tam venku. Vzpomeň, co říkal čaroděj. Cesty jsou dnes nebezpečné.“_

_Nikde není bezpečno – to hlavně říkal čaroděj. A měl pravdu, jak jí ráno Lothór předvedl. Odette musela nad králem zakroutit hlavou: „Najednou dáš na slova Tharkûna? Toho, který jen nafukuje svoje soukromé, nepodložené strachy? Toho, jemuž stáří vrhá do mysli stín? Nebuď směšný, Thorine, a nezapomínej, že i já znám ty cesty, o nichž tady hovoříš. I já jsem jimi šla, není to tak dávno. A nejsou to snad stejné cesty, na které sám kupce posíláš? Dobrý král by neměl činit rozdíl mezi poddanými,“ složila ruce na prsou, ani ne proto, aby snad působila ještě více umíněná, ale spíš aby zakryla, jak se začínají třást. Třásla se jí rovněž kolena, však ani to nešlo spatřit skrze dlouhý, cestovní kabátec, který prozíravě oblékla. Rovněž jí byl trochu velký, a tak se do něj balila jak do skořápky. „Thorine, nyní a zde, nastal čas ukončit tohle bláznovství. Rozlučme se s hrdostí, kterou jsi míval, a mě nechej s hrdostí odejít. Prosím tě.“_

_„Tolik mě nenávidíš?“ zeptal se nato tiše a prostě. Odette stálo veškerou sílu světa přinutit se, aby stejně prostě přikývla, protože to nebyla zášť, co ke králi cítila. Dobře ale věděla, že právě to jedno obyčejné, krátké přikývnutí bude přesně tím nástrojem, který mu sebere touhou více rozmlouvat. Jenom tak mohla naplnit vůli lorda Dáina a ochránit život, jenž pro ni nyní ze všeho nejvíce znamenal. A nakonec i Thorina samotného…_

„Však já vím,“ nehádal se Ori, štrachající se v sedlové brašně.

Odette si setřela slzy hřbetem ruky oděné do rukavice z jehněčí kůže, než k němu znovu pohlédla: „Co to děláš?“

Mladík vítězoslavně vytáhl přikrývku a navedl svého poníka tak blízko Matyldy, aby mohl deku přehodit přes Odettina nadskakující ramena. Zřejmě si myslel, že jarní podvečerní chlad je důvodem, proč se celá chvěje.

Bílá kobyla okamžitě chňapla zuby po plecích klidného hnědáka, který se tím ale vůbec nedal rozházet. Odette zkřivila tvář nad tou paralelou, jenže ona nebyla zvířetem, které ve své prostotě nemusí rozmýšlet nad veškerým konáním. Ona musela být dvakrát rozumná, a proto si na to bude muset zvyknout. Bude se muset naučit přijímat Oriho pomoc, péči i starostlivost. Teď, když mu dovolila cestovat s ní a doufat, opustit Horu i bratry, bude se muset naučit přijímat i Oriho doteky. Časem snad i natolik, aby si nemusela představovat, že ty patří králi pod Horou…

_Tomu, jenž nakonec jen několikrát naprázdno otevřel a zase zavřel ústa. Odette tedy nemeškala a rozhodla se jít. Vše, co mělo býti řečeno, řečeno už bylo. _

_„Počkej,“ vyhrkl a natáhl ruku před sebe, ačkoli až k mladé ženě dosáhnout nedokázal, „jen okamžik, prosím, chtěl bych ti něco dát.“ _

_Zmizel v pracovně. _

_Ona ale nečekala, nechtěla žádné odměny kdoví za co ani upomínky, však jednu věčnou už si nesla. Takovou, jež bude mít jistě tmavé vlasy a možná i oči podobné krystalům ledu… „Mahal s tebou, Thorine,“ zašeptala potichu. Král si totiž musel myslet, že odešla bez rozloučení… _

Odette nedokázala zadržet hlasité vzlyknutí.

„Byl na tebe hrubý?“ otázal se Ori s obavou.

_Jistěže ne_, to ona byla na krále hrubá. Zakroutila hlavou.

Bránu města jim otevřel očividně vyrušený strážný, dopínaje si cestou poklopec. Však také Dwalin musel řádnou chvíli do vrat bušit kovovým klepadlem ve tvaru dračí tlamy, v níž byl zavěšen mosazný kruh – podle precizního provedení nepochybně trpasličí práce – než se dočkal odezvy.

Ani se nedostali z doslechu, už trousil něco o prachmizerném smyslu pro zodpovědnost lidských mužů, kteří by kvůli ženským vnadám i samotného krále čekat nechali. Úkosem pohlédl na Odette a hned spolkl to, co měl na jazyku návdavkem. Ori protáčel očima, a i když to nebylo znát kvůli tmě, dozajista se červenal.

Podkovy zvonily o dláždění a záře městských lamp osvětlovala ulice i náměstí, skřípěly korouhve. Odette poznala Bardův dům, co jej zrovna míjeli, a ani ten jí nyní nepřipadal tak pěkný jako ve dne. Všude kolem bylo liduprázdno, až na jednoho vandráka a pár vyzáblých koček, číhajících na chutné sousto v podobě myši, která bláhově vyleze z úkrytu.

V jedné z postranních uliček, plechová deska prozrazující název hostince _U zmlsaného kocoura,_ se houpala ve větru a vydávala vrzavý zvuk, jenž musel být nepříjemný i pro méně citlivé, lidské uši. Tam dal Dwalin jasný pokyn zastavit: „Dál už v týhle slotě nejedu!“

Odette bez protestů sklouzla ze sedla a z ramen shodila půjčenou deku, která už deštěm ztěžkla natolik, že byla více nepříjemná nežli příjemná.

„Měli bychom najít lepší podnik,“ pochyboval Ori. „Jen o dvě ulice dál znám…“

„Tady je to dobré,“ zarazila mladíka krčícího nos. Odette skutečně bylo jedno, kde toho večera hlavu složí. Tahle trochu ošuntělá hospoda alespoň slibovala střechu nad hlavou, protože co nevidět mělo mladou ženu čekat ještě horší spaní. _Ode dneška za tři dny, _pomyslela si, tehdy se přidá k obchodníkům a vyrazí na pouť, kterou si pamatovala ještě moc dobře na to, aby si nepřipouštěla všechno to nepohodlí, které přijde. Tenkrát, když plna pošetilého očekávání přijížděla k Hoře, vskutku doufala, že takto cestovala naposledy. Mýlila se.

Hostinec byl poloprázdný. Korpulentní šenkýřka za pultem, leštila prázdný korbel károvanou utěrkou a valila trochu nedůvěřivé oči. Družina pověsila mokré pláště na věšák u dveří a šla dál do lokálu.

Tři karbaníci u stolu pod oknem je rovněž po očku sledovali a něco si šeptali. Nebylo těžké hádat co. Mezi lidmi se tradovaly různé zvěsti. Například, že jistí trpaslíci přicházejí zprvu nenápadně okukovat nepoctivé kupce, hospodské či hokynáře z města, načež posílají kontrolu ereborskými oficíry. Nejspíš na tom bylo něco pravdy, jelikož tato krčma vypadala jako jedna z těch, kde se kupčí s kdečím, a hospodský, bělovlasý a vyzáblý chlapík s nohama trochu do _o_, že už takové praktiky asi zažil.

„Pojďte dál vzácní hosté, jaká čest,“ pronesl tak nějak nemnoho poctěně, mrskaje přitom řídkým knírem. „Co přivádí trpaslíky z Ereboru až do mého podniku?“

„Nejdeme s kontrolou na tvoje nekalé obchody, člověče, ale pojíst a svlažit hrdla pintou piva,“ dovtípil se dokonce i Dwalin. „Neblekotej proto, zmlsaný kocoure, a raději ukaž, co máš v hrnci.“

Ústa hostinského se roztáhla od ucha k uchu: „Inu, posaďte se. Posaďte se vašnostové.“ pokynul k velkému stolu u stěny, postavenému mimo doslech ostatních hostí, a setřel jej cípem kdysi bílé zástěry.

Odette se pořádně rozhlédla. V protějším rohu vyspával jakýsi pobuda, co nejspíš trochu přebral. Uprostřed šenku mladý muž a žena hovořili nad polévkou – patrně račí s koprem – z níž se ještě kouřilo, a která i překvapivě dobře voněla na to, jakým hospoda působila dojmem. A docela blízko seděla stařena s bílým copem omotaným kolem hlavy, kterou Odette znala. Byla to kramářka, jež jí tenkrát prodala dýmkové koření pro krále. _Dýmkové koření_ _a kůže_, zaúpěla si Odette sama pro sebe. Proč jí jen muselo být neustále připomínáno to, co chtěla z mysli i duše vytěsnit. Přesto ženě ze slušnosti pokynula na pozdrav, protože se zdálo, že i ona se vzpomínala.

Odette věru ráda přijala místo poblíž ohniště, kde mohla ke zdroji tepla natočit naražená záda. Ori dojednával nocleh i ustájení pro poníky, zato Dwalin se bez rozpaků posadil hned vedle.

No překvapilo ji, že hromotluk radši nezasedl mezi svými muži: „Takže jste nedostal jenom rozkaz doprovázet mě, ale ještě mi musíte dělat společnost? Máte to ale nevděčné řemeslo, mistře Dwaline.“ Ano, byla nepříjemná, ale prostě si po celém tom šíleném dni potřebovala schladit žáhu a rozhodně by nechtěla, aby nějakou smršť chytil dobrosrdečný Ori. Zato Dwalin doopravdy nebyl žádný světec, a vůči Odette už se dopustil takových jízlivostí, že se nemusela zdráhat odplaty.

„Vždycky jsem říkal, že jste jenom drzá holka,“ zašklebil se válečník a upil piva, které mu zrovna donesli, „a přesto je mi líto, jak to všechno dopadlo.“

Odette zůstala překvapená podruhé: „Co přesně je vám líto, Dwaline? Netvrdil jste snad, že někdo jako já není hoden úřadu ani postavení? Už je nezastávám, měl byste se radovat.“

On neodpověděl hned, jelikož si do papuly nacpal řádný kus na sádle pečeného mníka, jimiž se vody v tomto čase jenom hemžily, a chroupal ho i s kostima. „To tvrdil,“ přiznal bez okolků, jen co polkl. „To se ví, že tvrdil, ale teďka si nějak nejsem jist, jestli budu šťastnější, když už neuslyším ty vaše věčný jedovatosti. No a Thorin? Tak ten bez vás nebude šťastnej docela určitě. Co koukáte? U Mahala! Jasně, že jsem to věděl. I můj bratr to věděl, a měl dokonce radost. No a já mu říkal, že je akorát tak starý blázen,“ znovu se napil, načež kusem plátna otřel mokrý vous i mastné prsty. „To já jsem starý blázen.“ Sáhl do kapsy, ale ruce nechal pod stolem. „Nate, tohle si musíte vzít.“

Odette ucítila, jak jí na kolenou přistálo něco těžkého. „Co je to?“ pohlédla na Dwalina úkosem.

„To, co vám chtěl Thorin dneska dát.“

Odette strčila ruce pod ubrus, odhodlaná hodit tu věc – ať už to bylo cokoli – zpět veliteli ereborského vojska, avšak ten hned nesouhlasně mlaskl. „Poslouchejte,“ navázal velmi tiše, ačkoli obvykle hulákal anebo vrčel jako medvěd vzbuzený v prostředku zimy. „Vůdce karavany bude srozuměn, že neobejdete Hvozd ani od severu, ani od jihu. Projdete jím.“

Odette vytáhla obočí velmi vysoko: „To tamní král nikdy nedovolí.“

„To ne,“ souhlasil Dwalin naprosto samozřejmě, „a vy se ho nebudete ptát. V tom měšci,“ zagestikuloval směrem pod stůl, „je mimo jiné náhrdelník. Říká se, že je vyroben z kamenů, ukrývajících samotné světlo hvězd. Tomu žádný elf neodolá. Ani elf temnohvozdské hlídky. Rozumíte? Ještě rád vás potajmu lesem provede, za takovou odměnu. Je to cesta nejkratší, a snad i nejvíce bezpečná.“ Odette přikývla, neb to co Dwalin říkal, docela dávalo smysl.

„Jsou tam ještě kameny volné,“ doplnil trpaslík, a pravda, měšec vážil víc, než by mohl vážit pouhý jeden náhrdelník, třebaže bohatý. „Ty si necháte.“

„Cože?“ vyhrkla Odette nahlas, až se Ori od pultu otočil. Prostředky na úplatek za bezpečí pro sebe i pro zbytek výpravy se nezdráhala přijmout, ale navíc nechtěla nic.

„Musíte přece z něčeho žít,“ ťukl se do čela Dwalin. „Jste přece ženská, no ne? A ženské vědí, jak prohýřit majetek.“ Zasmál se vlastnímu žertu přesně takovému, který mu býval podobný, a Odette si uvědomila, že i jí budou chybět narážky tohoto hulváta, který už vlastně nepůsobil zase tolik hulvátsky.

„Jako byste zrovna vy o tom mohl něco vědět, Dwaline,“ sepsula jej na oplátku a měšec si schovala. Co taky jiného? Sypat tady diamanty na stůl by asi moudré nebylo. Bude mít spoustu času uvážit, jak s nimi naloží.

***

Ke spánku se Odette odebrala ihned po večeři, ačkoli Dwalin s vojáky ještě seděli a popíjeli. Nechvátali s návratem do Hory, tím spíš, když déšť zatím neustal. Ori zařídil pokojíky v podkroví, dva, ale od něho by nic jiného ani nečekala.

„Vzácná paní?“ zaslechla za sebou, dříve než položila chodidlo na první stupeň schodiště, které se zvedalo z chodby ústící z lokálu hostince _U zmlsaného kocoura. _Otočila se a spatřila starou trhovkyni, jež jí stála těsně za zády, ačkoli Odette si rozhodně nevšimla, že by za ní někdo šel. Stařena na ni shlížela vědoucíma očima, a ty jako kdyby na moment spočinuly v oblasti jejího břicha. _Hloupost_, potřásla hlavou. Únava už si zkrátka vybírala daň.

„Pán stříbrných fontán,“ kramářka začala odříkávat stejná slova jako posledně, „má místo srdce drahokam, jenž klame svou krásou, avšak studený je a tvrdý. Neproniknutelný. Dokud se od toho kamene neoprostí, nikdy doopravdy neprozře. Nikdy nebude svobodný.“ Slova stejně podivná jako minule a Odette si pomyslela, že ta žena bude asi blázen.

Možná chtěla podotknout, že nerozumí, ale místo toho se lekla. Stařena vzala do svých její ruce a cosi maličkého do nich vložila: „Fragária v jantaru,“ pronesla znovu jakýsi nesmysl, „noste ji stále při sobě.“

Odette shlédla do otevřených dlaní, kde spatřila maličkaté bílé kvítky se žlutými středy, zalité zkamenělou pryskyřicí. „Vždyť to je obyčejný… jahodník,“ vydechla, když zvedla oči, avšak lidská žena už tam nebyla. Doslova zmizela. Odette by se domnívala, že i o ní se pokouší slabomyslnost, kdyby jí v rukou nezůstal onen amulet navlečený na kožené šňůrce. Nevěřila by, že s někým vůbec mluvila.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Fragaria vesca: Jahodník obecný **


	29. Synové Durinovi

Fili si jednoduše myslel, že jemu se tohle stát nemůže. A dozajista nebyl sám, jak si uvědomil právě teď, kdy hleděl do tmavých a vyvalených očí svého bratra. Toho svým doznáním dokonce na několik okamžiků zbavil řeči, což samo o sobě svědčilo o průšvihu vskutku kolosálního rozměru, v němž se zrovna plácal.

„No?!“ vybídl Kiliho poněkud netrpělivě, přestože trpělivý obvykle býval víc. Potřeboval slyšet nějaké stanovisko. Dočkat se reakce toho jediného, komu se mohl svěřit a doufat, že se mu nevysměje. A i kdyby nakonec ano, co na tom? Nastalé ticho se zdálo horší nežli výsměch nebo pokárání. Fili se musel v duchu uchechtnout nad tou představou. Pokárání od mladšího bratra byla totiž nevídaná věc. To on byl přece ten rozumný, ten, který vždycky káral jeho. Prvorozený syn princezny Dís a první dědic ereborského trůnu. Oprava – jednou nepochybně bývalý první dědic ereborského trůnu. A v tom tkvěl celý problém.

„Noo,“ protáhl Kili zamyšleně, ale vzápětí se jeho ústa rozšířila v úsměvu. Dokonce začal hrozit prstem. „Přiznávám, bratře, dostals mě. Vážně, povedený, povedený vtípek. Skoro tak dobrý, jako bych ho vymyslel já sám… Počkat!“ zvážněl i ustanul v pohybu rukou, právě když zpozoroval, jak se Fili zatvářil tragicky, a to tragicky víc, než se tvářil doposud. Tak moc, až to nejspíš předčilo veškerou možnou míru předstírání.

„Myslíš to vážně?“ stáhl mladší z princů černé obočí.

Fili přikývl. Jak nejvážněji dokázal.

A Kili hlasitě hvízdl.

Za to by mu nejraději pleskl jednu po zátylku. _Proč asi vybral tohle místo? Ještě časně po ránu?_ Odlehlé chodby poblíž šachet, ve kterých se zatím nespustila těžba. Ale i tak, Erebor byl plný trpaslíků a každý takový si rád vyslechl nejlépe to, co slyšet vůbec neměl. Zvlášť jednalo-li se o královskou rodinu a její soukromí. Zbytečné vábení pozornosti mohl způsobit ten zpropadeně táhlý, ostrý zvuk, jenž se nesl bezmála… no bezmála až k pokladnici.

„Myslel jsem si,“ pokračoval mladší bratr, „že já jsem ta černá ovce naší rodiny. Že já jsem ten nezvedený hejsek. Ostuda královské linie. Bratře!“ Fili pocítil prsty na rameni, svírající se v naléhavém stisku. „Tohle se strýc nesmí nikdy dozvědět!“ Nicméně sám se dozvěděl přesně to, co se dozvědět nechtěl. Měl na mysli, doufal, že se mu dostane hlavně rady, s jakou před Thorina předstoupit. S jakou vyslovit, vyjevit co nosí ve svém nitru. Co nenosí sám a co je sdíleno. Konec konců, Kili měl v tomto ohledu poměrně nedávnou zkušenost. A kupodivu přežil bez úhony.

Ne, Fili se rozhodně nebál, že strýce rozčílí tak, až by jej třeba vydědil. Anebo dokonce vyhnal. Vždyť kde kdo v Ereboru věděl, jak se věci doopravdy měly. Kam se ubírala králova pravá náklonnost. A i kdyby přece přišel trest – zasloužený trest – Fili by jej klidně snesl a unesl s hrdostí Durinova potomka. Cokoli, jen mlčení už nemohl vydržet.

„Co mám tedy podle tebe dělat?“ zaúpěl jako raněný vlk. Promnul si zápěstí, které přestože už dávno bylo zdravé a hybné, ozvalo pokaždé, když Filimu hlavou proletěly chmurné myšlenky. Však se všeobecně vědělo, že pokud duše chřadne, tělo nebývá pozadu.

„To se ptáš mě?“ uchechtl se Kili, ale nevysmíval se. V tom uchechtnutí šla znát předně velká dávka soucitu. „Poradit ti mohu nanejvýš to samé, cos mi tenkrát radil ty: Prostě zapomeň.“

„To jsem ti radil, pravda,“ připustil se sklopenou hlavou světlovlasý mladý muž. Jak byl dříve pošetilý, když si myslel, že správný trpaslík má být tvrdý jako kámen. Schopný prostě zatnout zuby, zatnout ruce v pěst a učinit, co je potřeba. Co je vyžadováno a očekáváno, aby nebyla zostuzena rodina ani krev. To ho učili. Je oba to učili. Vůči elfce nechoval žádnou zášť, Mahal chraň! Natož, pokavaď jen díky ní nezůstal mrzákem. Proto zvláště azyl v Hoře považoval za to nejmenší možné vyjádření vděku za zásluhy během Bitvy a hlavně po ní. Za naprostou samozřejmost. Nicméně jako bratrovu družku – družku prince – ji zkrátka přijímal ztuha. A přesně za tuto svou bývalou nadutost, dostal teď takové soužení. „Odpusť,“ vzhlédl k bratrovi s omluvou věru upřímnou.

„Odváto větrem, bratříčku,“ mávl rukou Kili. On se nikdy s ničím dlouho nebabral. Nehloubal se v minulosti ani k budoucnosti nehleděl. Stačilo mu býti teď. Akorát že právě teď mluvil navzdory svým zvykům nebývale moudře. Fili by býval víc než kdy jindy ocenil nějaký bláznivý nápad, který by mu do žil vlil kapku naděje. Jenže uslyšel pouze to, co dobře věděl sám. Samozřejmě mu hlava říkala, že by měl zapomenout. Že tato smyčka konce nemaje a nelze z ní vykročit. Jenže srdce se bránilo vší silou. „Stejně bych tě neposlechl, ale ty mě budeš muset. Tvoje potíž není stejná jako má, Fili, ta tvoje je horší. O poznání horší. Já nikomu nelez do zelí!“

Fili zkřivil obličej. Z cizích úst vše znělo ještě strašlivěji. Nechoval se čestně, jistěže ne. Ale tím spíš skrze pravdu mohl aspoň kousek své cti nazpět vykoupit. „Promluvím se strýcem!“ složil ruce na prsou a postavil si hlavu.

„Ne!“ zamítl rázně mladší princ. „Ničemu nepomůžeš, leda svému špatnému svědomí. Nevidíš snad, jak je Thorin zlomený? Víc mu chceš naložit? On se obětoval pro dobro Království. Ty budeš muset taky!“

Fili si povzdechl. Jenom napůl stihl namítnout, že tady přece nejde jenom o něho. O jeho vlastní stesk – ten byl malicherný oproti stesku v očích barvy moriónu. Stesku, jemuž bude nucen čelit, až poví, že nic neudělal, nic nezkusil, ačkoli ve chvílích touhy sliboval, že udělá všechno na světě. Ruka mu vystřelila do vzduchu, aby umlčel Kiliho, který chtěl ještě něco dodat. Trhl hlavou po směru, odkud se ozvalo volání.

„Výsosti?“

„Thorine, jsi tu někde?“

***

„Výsosti?“

„Thorine, jsi tu někde?“ zaznělo znovu a blíž.

Thorin se naštvaně ohlédl. Nicméně mu bylo jasné, že pokud jej Dwalin hledal takto urputně, navíc před snídaní a dokonce zde, jistě se tak nedělo bez příčiny. Křik velitele vojska oba prince stejně spolehlivě vyplašil, a proto pominul i poslední důvod zdržovat se tu.

Vystoupil ze stínu.

„U Durina, co děláš v těhle zaprášenejch dírách?“ zastavil se Dwalin. „Kdyby tě jeden ze strážných nevídal, jak se tu občas potloukáš, jaktěživ bych tě nenašel.“

Thorin neodpověděl. Jen si v duchu vyhuboval za svou stupňující se neopatrnost, se kterou chodil k tajným dveřím do pokladnice a ještě větší, když se po ránu navracel zpět. Nepamatoval se, že by byl dříve tolik roztržitý, jako se to dělo ode dne, kdy odjela karavana na západ. Zkrátka zase nedokázal odolat pocitu zapomnění, jež mu dopřávalo Srdce Hory. Jediné srdce, které mu nakonec zbylo. Nyní se dokonce přistihl, jak bezděčně hladí zlatý klíč, visící mu na řetízku pod košilí. Ruku nechal pomalu, nenápadně klesnout podél těla.

„O co jde, Dwaline?“ zavrčel, podrážděný jako neustále.

„Gloin,“ odpověděl hromotluk, „žádá o audienci.“

„Teď?!“ vyplivl Thorin mrzutě. Teď se chtěl hlavně převléknout a obličej omýt studenou vodou. Vzpamatovat se z Filiho slov, která pochytil jen zčásti, a proto doufal, že je jenom špatně pochopil. Thorin si totiž ze všeho nejméně přál, aby se krom něho samotného, trápil ještě někdo další z rodiny. Nad to všechno předvídal, že hovoru chtivý pokladník přináší akorát nějakou malichernost, jako ostatně téměř pokaždé.

„Tušíš, čím Gloin míní poctít můj sluch?“ nešetřil jízlivostí. „Zase nějaká nesrovnalost v účtech?“

„Netuším,“ zakroutil Dwalin lysou hlavou, „ale neřekl bych. Čeká tě se ženou a synem. Tvrdí, že je to naléhavé.“

„Naléhavé?“ vytáhl obočí král. Upřímně zadoufal, že nemá být rozhodčím nějaké rodinné roztržky. Na to by v těchto dnech nervy neměl a Gloin by pak mohl snadno skončit u svého bratra, jenž by mu odborným způsobem rovnal nos. Ano, tak by s ním zatočil, klidně i za přítomnosti ženy a dítěte.

***

„Výsosti,“ uklonil se Gloin až zbytečně formálně. Za zády mu stála Melsa, která v rukou svírala malá ramena syna Gimliho. Ten, s hlavou skloněnou, v prstech nervózně mnul lemy světle hnědé kazajky. „Přicházím, Vaše Výsosti, s jistou zvěstí. Poněkud delikátní zvěstí, řekl bych,“ než pokračoval, významně si odkašlal. Rovněž dost významně, pomyslel si Thorin, když patrně mělo jít jen o dvorské klevety. Nicméně, možná se týkaly pamfletů, a takové by vcelku uvítal. Třebaže se s novým dlouho nesetkal, původce by bylo dobré klepnout přes prsty.

„Respektive, můj synek s ní přichází. To on ji totiž zjistil na hradbách, kde se, darebák, pořád schovává, ačkoli ví, že tam nesmí!“ dodal výhružně směrem k dítěti, které stálo jako na hanbě, zapřené zády o matčinu sukni.

„Jakou zvěstí?“ otázal se Thorin hlavně proto, aby přerušil počínající monolog o lotrovinách pokladníkova syna, který by jistě následoval.

„Jdi, Gimli,“ postrčila Melsa chlape kupředu. „Řekni králi po pravdě, co jsi před chviličkou řekl nám.“

„Abyste věděl, Výsosti,“ chopil se slova zase Gloin. Thorin pevně stiskl rty. Rád by spěšně vyslechl, o co kráčí – když už to muselo být – a v klidu pak pouvažoval nad záležitostmi důležitějšími, třeba jak promluvit s Filim. „Kluk to zaslechl už před pěknou řádkou dní, ale teprve dneska se nám svěřil. Prý se bál, považte? Ale proklouznout za zády hlídkám, to se nebojí! Inu, co naplat, Výsosti – dítě,“ rozhodil rukama zrzek. „A že to naše je pořádné kvítko, nemám pravdu, drahá?“

Výmluvný pohled trpaslice způsobil, že se její manžel konečně kousl do jazyka.

„Přistup Gimli, synu Gloinův, a bez obav pověz, co jsi to zjistil na terasách,“ pravil Thorin mírně, aby snad neděsil trpasličí dítě, které očima rozpačitě těkalo z otce na matku a rukama houpalo jako polní strašák ve větru.

Gimli se nato rychle osmělil, uklonil se a spustil: „Je to pravda, Výsosti, bál jsem se a stydím se za to, protože trpaslík se nemá bát, však já vím. Trpaslík má být statečný, tak jako otec. Tak jako vy.“ Král se musel se slabě pousmát nad dětskou bezprostředností chlapce, který naneštěstí po otci podědil sklony k nevěcnému tlachání. „Ale už se nebojím, on už tu není. Je pryč. Viděl jsem ho, na mou duši, sedmého dne v noci od řeky. Na kozlu uháněl k jihu, poznal jsem ho dobře. Však měsíc je jasný, teď když dorůstá.“

„Cos, ty nezbedníku, pohledával v noci u řeky?!“ rozčílil se zase ereborský pokladník. „Ještě jednou přijdu na to, že utíkáš z Hory ven, a bude mít sukovice posvícení. To ti povídám!“

„Ale otče,“ zvedl drobné dlaně Gimli, „když já jsem za krabici cukrovinek rybářský prut vyměnil. No a ten jsem ho přece musel vyzkoušet. Jestli je dobrý.“ Kluk stočil ke králi nadšená očka: „Parádní prut, Výsosti, jasanový, s vlascem z koňské žíně a taky háčkem. U řeky jsem líčil na úhoře. Kdybyste ho viděl, Výsosti, úhoř dlouhý bezmála šest stop a silný, že byste ho rukama neobjal. Strýček Bombur mi pět zlatých za něj dal a šup s ním do udírny.“ Gimli mrkl směrem k rodičům. „Dobrou směnu jsem učinil, co říkáš, otče? Ještě jsem si koupil prak!“

Gloin upřel pohled ke stropu a spráskl ruce.

„Má po tobě obchodního ducha, Gloine,“ poznamenal Thorin. Za jiných okolností by byl nejspíš pobaven, jenže v této nelehké době ho nemohlo těšit vůbec nic. Ještě ke všemu se ani nedozvěděl, kdo že to tak spěchal od Hory. Natož proč.

„Sedmého dne v noci, říkáš?“ snažil se znít pořád mírně, třebaže pomalu předjímal, že o žádnou hloupost zřejmě nepůjde. „Kdo to odjel z Hory, Gimli?“

„Sedmého dne, ano, a já bych to býval řekl hned, jenže pak jsem zapomněl,“ Gimli vrhl na krále psí pohled. „Promiňte mi, Výsosti, když já ten prak nejdřív potřeboval ukázat Trigovi. To je můj kamarád, víte? Syn hutního mistra Torga. A ten teda nemá takový. To ten můj, ten střílí, to byste…“

„Synku!“ mlaskla Melsa. „Odpovídej, na co se tě Veličenstvo táže.“ Thorin prozíravou ženu v duchu velebil. Už podruhé.

Gimli se zhluboka nadechl: „Byl to ten, co stále doprovází lorda Dáina. Ten, co byl zlý na paní Odette.“

Král se v sedu napřímil, jako kdyby dostal ránu bičem: „Lothór?!“

Gloin přikývl, protože Gimli se trochu lekl.

„Pověz mi všechno, co víš, Gimli, a já tě potom odměním. Mnohem víc než strýček Bombur.“ Dítěti se zalesklo v očích.

„Zrovinka se na terasách měnila stráž a já se proto schoval za sloupoví, aby mě nikdo neviděl a otci nepověděl,“ začal malý trpaslík své obšírné vyprávění. „Paní Odette tam zůstala jediná, taky o mně nevěděla, a i kdyby, ta by na mě nežalovala. To já vím. Dívala se přes cimbuří, no a on tam přišel. Ten Loth-,“ mávl rukou. „I jméno má pitomé, viďte, Výsosti?“

Král krátce přikývl.

„On paní Odette chytil a uhodil s ní o stěnu. Myslím, že ji to muselo moc bolet.“

„Ten hajzl!“ neovládl se Thorin, třebaže věděl, že před dítětem by neměl mluvit neslušně. Pěsti sevřel takovou silou, až mu klouby bělely a nehty ryly do kůže. „Slyšels, jestli něco říkal?“

„Samo, Výsosti. Mnoho věcí. Ale hlavně paní Odette urážel, ošklivě. Jenže já tak mluvit nesmím,“ pokrčil Gimli rameny.

„Jenom protentokrát, synku,“ ozvala se znovu světlovlasá trpaslice.

„Říkal,“ navázal tedy kluk, hned potom, co se pro ujištění ohlédl na matku, „že je paní Odette zmije, špína a taky potvora. Otec pravil, že by mu za to nohy zpřerážel.“

„Tvůj otec je moudrý muž,“ přisvědčil Thorin. Jen stěží držel zlobu na uzdě, nicméně chápal, že prostě musí. Alespoň prozatím, než se dozví víc. Nýbrž v duchu s navrhovaným postupem věru souhlasil. Sám by jej rád vykonal a ještě doplnil o drcení veškerých kostí, co ten parchant v těle má, a to nikterak rychlé, zato velmi bolestivé. Tak by ho nechal po několik dní, než by své dílo zakončil zlomením obratlů v oblasti krku, o které by provinilec jistě škemral sám. „Pokračuj, Gimli.“

„Hrozil, že paní Odette musí opustit Erebor, jestli chce zachránit život svůj i život toho nečistého bastarda. Matko, co je to bastard?“ Melse přeběhla červeň po tváři.

Zato Thorin zbledl a celý zcepeněl. Cítil, jak mu brada klesla, a v té póze zůstal hodnou chvíli. „Jsi si jistý, chlapče?“ doslova koktal, hlas tříštící se jako střepy z rozbité karafy. Nemohl uvěřit. Nemohl uvěřit, zato začínal chápat. _Dáin!_

„Na mou duši, Výsosti,“ dušoval se kluk, ryšavý po otci. „Také říkal, že jste slabý král. Že prý byste paní Odette stejně neochránil, kdyby se vám přiznala. Ale to vy nejste, to se ví. To jen pár hlupáků v Hoře povídá, a jsou leda pro smích.“ Gimli sklopil zrak: „Měl jsem to povědět hned, já vím. A měl jsem se paní Odette zastat. Jenže on mu z očí šlehl plamen! Jako kdyby byl nějaký čarodějník, nebo co. Ohlížel se směrem, kde byla má skrýš, a já dostal strach. Vskutku, Výsosti, věřte mi, opravdový jasný plamen.“

Takové řeči už nebyly pro Thorina podstatné. Věděl, jak bujná dokáže být dětská fantazie. Vždyť i Kili, když byl malý, vybájil si tvora s tělem psa a kančí hlavou, jenž jej vyprovázel po lesích a pro jiné byl neviditelný. Nicméně co Gimli řekl předtím, to by dítě jeho věku nevymyslelo.

Král slyšel dost. Dost na to, aby sáhl po meči. Šíleně zuřil, což bylo asi znát. Melsa totiž ztratila veškerý ruměnec a instinktivně stáhla syna k sobě, když k němu král přikročil.

„Děkuji ti, statečný Gimli,“ pohladil chlapce po vlasech a vydal se žádat zúčtování.

***

Thorin vpadl do předpokoje komnat lorda Dáina. Prázdného předpokoje, jak zjistil hned, co jej spěšně obhlédl. Ale další dveře viděl pootevřené. Těm pomohl kopancem, ruku pevně sevřenou na jílci Orcristu.

„Nějak zhurta, bratranče?“ prohodil vcelku nevzrušeně pán Železných hor. Zrovna se oblékal, s čímž mu pomáhal jakýsi sluha. Ten strnul v pohybu s očima dokořán, zrovna když sundával z věšáku pánův kabátec.

„Vypadni!“ přešel bratrancova slova a křikl na sloužícího. Trpaslík nemeškal, patrně měl dost rozumu na to, aby uháněl, až se mu za patami prášilo. I plášť zapomněl odložit, a tak za ním vlál jako bojová zástava.

Dáin nestihl ani mrknout či vytáhnout obočí, natož zbraň, a už se octl přišpendlený ke stěně, s nabroušenou čepelí přitisknutu pod krkem. Hlasitě, naprázdno polkl: „U Mahala, Thorine, pomátl ses na rozumu?!“

„Pomátl!“ vycenil zuby král. Zuřil. Krev mu vřela v žilách a před očima měl černo. Nedbal, co jeho počínání přinese, i kdyby třeba válku s Železnými horami. Tohle Dáin prostě přehnal. Dáin, vlastní krev, jehož hájil jako hlupák přede všemi. Šeredně to přehnal, a právě Thorinova ruka se měla stát tou, která si sáhne pro odplatu.

Shlédl dolů, rychlým pohybem vytáhl z pochvy protivníkův meč a hodil jej někam za sebe. Také dýku, co měl zrzek strčenou za objemným pasem, odstranil z dosahu, když se po ní pokusil hmátnout. Pootočil jílec v dlani, aby mohl přitlačit plochou stranu meče více ku Dáinovu hrdlu, aniž by ho přitom jako slepici podřízl příliš brzy. Odzbrojený sebou začal zmítat, pokoušeje se z chvatu uniknout.

„Sakra, povol Thorine! Dýchat nemůžu!“ nadával, nebo spíš jen chrčel z nedostatku vzduchu. Bradu tlačil na prsa, nevěřícné oči mu lezly z důlků. „Chceš mě snad uškrtit?“

„Uškrcený nebo setnutý,“ syčel Thorin, „je mi jedno jak pojdeš. Ale pojdeš, Dáine! Mahal je mi svědkem, že to myslím vážně! Co víš o dítěti?!“

Dáin si odfrkl, z koutku úst mu tekla slina: „Pomátl se! Vskutku! O čem to plácáš?!“

„Nedělej ze sebe hlupáka!“ Thorin jen málokdy míval náladu na žerty a teď zrovna neměl žádnou. Zrovna tak trpělivost. Bratranec byl proto na nejlepší cestě přesvědčit jej, že je doopravdy zbytečné, aby mu hlava více setrvala na krku. „Mluv!“

„Při Durinově památce!“ zajíkal se přidušený trpaslík, jehož tvář nabývala stále sytější, rudou barvou. Patrně mu teprve teď začalo docházet, že král nemluví do větru. „Přísahám, nemám ponětí, o jakém dítěti je řeč.“

„Lžeš!“ štěkl Thorin. Cítil Dáinův strach. Ten strach ho lákal, aby ve skutek proměnil veškerou svou zlobu. Aby si dopřál zadostiučinění. „Skrýváš pravdu jako zbabělec, nebo je to jenom stud za prohnilé skutky, kterých ses dopustil, Dáine? Kam se poděla tvá čest? Čest potomka Durina, na něhož se neprávem odvoláváš? Jak ses mohl snížit k takové odpornosti, jakou je vyhnat z bezpečí Hory ženu v očekávání? Mluv a nepokoušej mě!“

Pánu Železných hor nabíhaly žíly, zrychloval tep, chrchlal, ovšem i přesto se jeho bázeň proměnila v rozčílení: „Co to žvaníš?! Já si nenechám na cti utrhat!“

Thorin by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že jej nezaskočila taková reakce. Čekal, jak se odhalený provinilec bude kát, anebo mlčky sklopí oči. Nepatrně povolil. Toho Dáin ihned využil a znovu sebou začal škubat. Dokonce se mu povedlo kopnout krále pod koleno. Ten trochu poklesl, nicméně na nohou se udržel. Bratranci oplatil pěstí do obličeje takovou, až vyprskl červené sliny.

Zuřil.

„Ty že si nenecháš utrhat na cti? Ty? Ty už nemáš žádnou čest, _bratranče_!“ Thorin přitiskl zbraň silněji než předtím, dobře si vědom skutečnosti, že Dáin už mele z posledního. Už jenom potichu sípal, zakalené oči obracel v sloup. Síla v jeho rukou, jimiž se snažil odtlačit tělo před sebou, slábla a slábla. Ovšem král neustoupil. Zavrhl to milosrdenství, dopřát mrzkému lháři a zrádci, aby byl sťat jako muž. Thorin toužil, teď hned, pocítit ve tváři Dáinovo poslední vydechnutí. Přehmátl prsty a pak... tma.

Komnatou se rozlila tma, ačkoli bylo teprve po ránu. I louče na stěnách jako kdyby kdosi sfoukl všechny naráz. Krále překvapil tupý naráz, bolest v zádech a hlavně v týle, kam se o něco uhodil. S němým výkřikem upustil meč, jelikož mu rozžhavený jílec popálil dlaň. Chtěl se pohnout – nemohl. Něco jej drželo při zemi, tlak a hrozivá, nepřirozená síla. Tak tak dokázal zvedat hrudník a dýchat. Uvědomoval si ale, že je stále v místnosti, a také slzu, jež mu námahou vytryskla z oka a stékala po tváři. Jenže nic a nikoho neviděl. Zato slyšel – vnímal hlas. Neznámý, kovový hlas a řeč, které nerozuměl.

„Dost! Přestaňte vy dva tupci!“ z neznámého hlasu se stal známý, ztratil kovový nádech a přešel do obecné řeči. Tma se přeměnila v šero, neviditelné sevření zmírnilo, avšak úplně nezmizelo. Thorin s hlubokým nádechem naplnil stlačené plíce, ale vstát rozhodně nedokázal. S vypětím sil sotva pootočil hlavu, v níž mu třeštilo. Jílec Orcristu stále žhnul a Dáin byl zhroucený u protější stěny, rovněž spoutaný magickou mocí. Kašlal, tedy žil, čehož Thorin velmi litoval.

Vprostřed pokoje stála vysoká, štíhlá postava v šedém hávu. V ruce svírala dřevěnou hůl, co na špici zářila.

„Tharkûne!“ vykřikl vztekle. „Odvolejte své nekalé čáry! Hned!“

„Odvolám,“ čaroděj jej obdařil hněvivým pohledem, „ovšem, až já sám uznám za vhodné. A do té doby mě budete poslouchat, králi pod Horou!“

Thorin by nejraději vzal tu jeho zpropadenou berlu a zlomil ji vejpůl. Nejlépe o hřbet tohoto starce, jenž se zjevoval vždycky tam, kde o něj nikdo nestál, a strkal svůj křivý nos do záležitostí, jež se ho netýkaly. Rád by, kdyby se potupně neválel na podlaze jako nějaký červ.

„Co jste to chtěl udělat?!“ spílal Gandalf z výšky. „Proč držíte pod hrdlem jediného spojence, kterého vůbec máte? Chcete snad pohřbít Erebor i svou vlastní krev? Styďte se, Thorine Pavézo!“

„On už není má krev,“ vrčel král skrze zaťaté čelisti, „ani spojenec. Zabiju ho, i kdybych tím měl pohřbít třeba sám sebe. Zabiju ho!

„Mlčte, pitomče!“ okřikl jej šedě oděný. Znovu na něho hleděl jako na nezvedeného caparta, což se tedy nedělo poprvé, ale Thorin se poprvé cítil, že tentokrát je to neprávem. „Nevím, co jste si provedli vy dva, ale to teď bude sotva podstatné. Máte v Hoře zvěda, Thorine!“

Dáin, sotva se stihl vzpamatovat, popadnout dech a zbavit se kašle, doširoka otevřel krví podlité oči i ústa dokořán. Také král neměl daleko do podobné odezvy. Nicméně on se v mžiku vzpamatoval, a hned v dalším zkřivil tvář do pochybovačné grimasy: „Jak to zrovna vy můžete vědět?“

„Protože nejsem zaslepený trpaslík, který přes svou pýchu nevidí skutečné problémy. A především je nechce vidět!“ odsekl vysoký muž. „Na cestách jsem narazil na bandu žoldnéřů z Vrchoviny – vazaly Temného pána,“ s těžkým povzdechem zmírnil svůj káravý tón. „Považovali mě za tuláka, a proto si pranic nedávali pozor na pusu, jelikož si mysleli, že tu mou zavřou nadobro. A pak mě ještě oberou i o to málo, co sebou nosím. Nevěřil byste, ale už si dělili váš drahý poklad, Thorine! Ano. Příliš mnoho hovořili o vás i Ereboru. Příliš mnoho věděli, ačkoli se jednalo o zprávy, které by jen těžko někdo zvenčí mohl znát. A to značí jediné, někdo vám tu vynáší. Varoval jsem vás, příteli, vybízel k opatrnosti. Zvěstoval, že Sauron touží získat Horu. A nyní se zdá, že na vás chystá lest. Možná už ji dokonce přichystal a vy jste do ní spadl, ani o tom nevíte.“

Dáin střelil po králi vyčítavým pohledem: „Slyšíš moudrá slova čaroděje? Mě viníš z vybájených prohřešků a zatím si sám hřeješ hada na prsou. Nikdo jiný krom elfky nebo té tvé kříženky by nemohl býti špeh. Žádný pravý trpaslík by své nikdy nezradil.“

„Zavři hubu, Dáine!“ vyštěkl Thorin. Bratrancova úskočnost a prolhanost neznala mezí. Chtěl jej alespoň častovat veškerými nepěknými jmény, která znal, ale dřív byl čarodějem přerušen.

„Ujišťuji vás, Dáine z Železných hor, že paní Odette dozajista není onen zvěd,“ pravil přesvědčeně, sahaje si do šosu, odkud vytáhl zmačkaný pergamen, jenž rozvinul v rukou. „Toto,“ ukázal svitek psaný v Černé řeči – jak Thorin bezpečně poznal, nicméně přečíst nedokázal, „měl u sebe jeden z těch žoldáků. Ten, co byl ze všech nejméně zdvořilý k pocestnému.“

Thorin neměl sebemenší pochyby, že zmíněný námezdník později litoval. Obzvlášť, když teď na vlastní kůži pocítil Gandalfovu moc, která mu nedovolovala se třeba jenom posadit. „Co je to?“

„Je to odměna vypsaná za hlavu jisté napůl lidské, napůl trpasličí dívky, jež popisem odpovídá právě vaší pobočnici. Pranic tomu nerozumím Thorine, ale jedno je jisté, musíte Odette držet v bezpečí.“

Králi se zatočila hlava, nikoli však z rány, kterou si uštědřil o podlahu, ani vší té magie kolem: „Co to povídáte, čaroději?“

Gandalf významně přikývl, což jenom potvrdilo, že ta hrozivá slova myslí nadmíru vážně.

Thorina přepadla nová, ještě silnější vlna zášti, která mu ovšem dodala na síle. Protože Orcrist stále žhnul, pokusil se natáhnout po meči svého bratrance, který ležel nedaleko. Konečky prstů přitáhl jílec do dlaně a přetočil se na břicho. I přes kouzelnou moc, která jej mačkala k zemi, začal se plazit k protější stěně: „Zabiju tě, Dáine! Jestli se jí něco stane, přísahám, ty dopadneš hůř!“

„Co se to tu děje, u všech Valar?!“ zahřímal čaroděj, čelo svraštělé, tvář zaskočenou. „Chcete mi snad tvrdit, že se paní Odette nenachází v Hoře? Jakto?“

„Nenachází!“ přiznal Thorin mezi namáhavými, hlubokými nádechy, zatímco se po kousíčcích sunul kupředu. „Ale to on,“ naznačil bradou před sebe. „To on… ji odsud… vyštval. „Poslal na ni… toho svého… poskoka. To udělal… když zjistil, že čeká… dítě… Moje dítě!“ Při posledních slovech mu zoufalství zlomilo hlas. Král vzlykl s nosem opřeným o koberec, čímž znovu ukázal emoce před čarodějem, ale tentokrát mu to bylo daleko víc jedno, nežli kdykoli dřív. Zloba, ta ukrutná zloba se měnila v ještě větší, nepopsatelný strach.

„Je to pravda?“ Gandalf stočil přísný pohled k Dáinovi, kterému se už sice vrátila vcelku normální barva, nýbrž jen do půlky obličeje, neb tu druhou měl napuchlou, jako kdyby jedl jablko vcelku.

„Samozřejmě, že není!“ ohradil se pán Železných hor. „Není, na mou duši ne. Takže ses s ní přece zapletl?“ zašklebil se na krále, rovněž jenom jedním koutkem úst. „A já tomu nechtěl věřit. Zapletl ses s ní a ještěs jí udělal děcko! Ale i přesto, Thorine, myslíš si snad, že já nectím nový život? U Mahala, ctím ho! Jistěže ano, jako každý z nás, třebaže je krve nečisté. I kdybych to věděl, té holce bych vlásek nezkřivil. Co bych si na ní asi vzal, když už se stalo? Ale to tebe, bratranče, tebe bych poslal sbírat vlastní zuby!“

Thorin zůstal celý zmatený: „Tvůj poskok jí vyhrožoval, vím to s jistotou.“

„Kde je teď Lothór, syn Lornův?“ skočil jim do řeči zadumaný čaroděj. „Promluvíme s ním.“

„Nedoporučuji,“ namítl Dáin, „je marod. Nějaká vzácná infekce, prý vysoce nakažlivá. Nikdo za ním raději nechodí, jenom ten komoří, Zander, neboť on stejnou už prodělal. Prý v dětství.“

„Idiote! Máš snad hlavu jenom proto, aby se ti neprášilo do krku? Nechuraví, nýbrž opustil Horu, sedmého dne v noci. Tedy hned potom, co obchodníci vyrazili. Proč asi?“

Dáin se tentokrát nepřel, ani neobhajoval, pouze zbledl jako někdo, kdo se nechal hloupě oklamat. Kdo si sám hřál na prsou onoho řečeného hada.

„Sejměte už to zatracené kouzlo, Gandalfe Šedý,“ požádal naprosto zoufalý král. „Nemám čas tady rozmlouvat. Musím ji najít. Musím ji najít dřív, nežli ji najdou jiní.“

Čaroděj jenom jedenkrát máchl berlou a veškeré magické síly zmizely. Komnatu zalilo světlo, jak se louče znovu rozhořely. Thorin pustil bratrancovu zbraň a sáhl po svém Orcristu, který už byl jenom horký, ale nežhavil, a vyskočil na nohy.

Rovněž Dáin se postavil, i když on poněkud vrtkavě. „Thorine,“ chytil krále za šos, čímž jej zastavil uprostřed odhodlaného kroku, „svolej své nejlepší muže, i já svolám ty své. Přijmi mou pomoc. My dva, my synové Durinovi, bok po boku vyjedeme a dostihneme ji. A dostihneme ji včas.“


	30. Výprava

„Vy ne!“ ukázal Thorin prstem před sebe, ale hned nato se otočil směrem ke strážnému, který mu přišel podat hlášení.

Muž se uklonil a pravil: „Komoří Zander se nyní nachází v Ereborském žaláři, Výsosti.“

Přikývl, s myšlenkou, že s vězněm si ještě pohovoří, nicméně ne teď. Nyní nebylo nic důležité více, než vydat se na cestu. A přesto král musel ještě pár slov ztratit, dokud nevyrazí skrze bránu do mlhy.

Obrátil se nazpět ke svým synovcům, kteří s příznačnou horlivostí mládí přešlapovali na místě, dychtící po dobrodružství, které by si on sám nesmírně rád odpustil. „Vy tu zůstanete.“

„Ale strýci,“ namítl Kili, házeje si přes rameno toulec plný šípů. „Chceme ti stát po boku.“

„Přesně tak,“ přidal se jeho světlovlasý bratr, rovněž oblečený v lehké zbroji vhodné pro rychlé cestování. „Budeš nás potřebovat při sobě. Svolals přece nejlepší muže, nejsme snad jedni z nich? Thorine, mé zápěstí už je zhojené, udržím otěže a neupustím meč. Nech nás jít.“

„Nikdy jsem o vás nepochyboval a nepochybuji ani dnes.“ Král přistoupil k oběma hochům a položil jim ruce na ramena. Zmírnil svůj tón, nýbrž ne způsobem, který by nezněl vážně. To co chtěl sdělit, totiž vážné bylo. „Pamatuje, kdybych se nevrátil,“ a to bylo klidně možné, soudě podle znepokojení, které přímo sálalo z čaroděje, jehož Thorin pozoroval koutkem oka. Jako by se starý muž velmi obával, a když se obával někdo Gandalfova ražení a zkušenosti, nemohlo to věstit nic dobrého. Nechtěl ani slyšet, že by se nepřidal ke družině a měl velmi napilno. V čemž se snad poprvé během své známosti shodli. Král rovněž spěchal, a rovněž se obával. Obával se nesmírně, nicméně ani v tom spěchu a obavách neopomněl doufat, prosit Mahala, osud a kdoví koho ještě, protože pokud by se pustil veškeré naděje, nejspíš by na místě zemřel. Konejšil se alespoň vědomím Dáinovy pomoci i vírou, že Odettina slova o nenávisti třeba nemusela býti pravdivá.

„Kdybych se nevrátil,“ zopakoval, odvraceje pohled od muže v šedém hávu, „na vás leží odpovědnost za Horu i lid. Vy jste regenti Království, má krev a mí dědicové, a právě proto vás potřebuji především zde. Třebaže se vám to nemusí líbit. Fili,“ oslovil staršího z bratrů, „jsem na tebe pyšný.“ Což byla veliká pravda. Princ rostl v moudrosti a nemohlo se stát nic, za co by na něj Thorin zanevřel, vlastně na kteréhokoli z těch dvou. „Kili, na tebe jsem pyšný též. Kdyby na to přišlo, buď oporou svému bratru.“

„Taková slova, strýci, neříkej,“ polkl tmavovlasý mladík. „Vrátíš se. Vrátíte se všichni.“ Mrkl do boku, kde postávala elfka Tauriel.

„Pohyb chlapi!“ Dáin, oděný do přilbice s rudým chocholem a medvědího pláště, vedle šikoval svůj oddíl. A sekýroval Gandalfa.

„Na koni nám nebudete stačit, čaroději. Ledva mu nohy zlámete a sobě nakonec taky. Nečeká nás žádná sváteční projížďka po pěšinách. Je třeba vyrazit napřímo, tou nejkratší cestou. Neřekli vám snad, že poženeme skrze hornatinu? Že bude nutno překonat strmé svahy a hluboké rokle? Průrvy přeskočit? To nezdolá žádný kůň! Odveďte hřebce do stájí a vyberte si urostlého kozla. Takového, který vás unese. A oblečte alespoň drátěnou košili, hrome! Kdoví, co kde potkáme.“

Pán Železných hor sjel kritickým okem Gandalfův obvyklý šat, který vskutku vypadal hodný nanejvýš procházky po obědě, nikoli záchranné výpravy. Snad jediný Glamdring – meč dávných králů Gondolinu – co se houpal vysokému muži u pasu, zvěstoval, že se zde, mezi vojáky, nenachází jen tak náhodou.

„Řekli,“ odvětil Gandalf nevyveden z míry. Nebo alespoň ne starostmi trpasličího lorda. „Dokonce vy sám jste mi to řekl. Prvně někdy před půl hodinou a pak ještě jednou,“ dodal trochu pichlavě, ale přesto shovívavě. „Tento hřebec,“ pohladil ušlechtilého siváka po dlouhé hřívě, „pochází ze země zvané Rohan, pane Dáine. Země daleko na jihu, země pánů koní. Těžko byste pohledal rychlejší zvíře. On hravě udrží krok i s vašimi kozorožci, ať už cesta bude jakákoli.“

„Vím, kde leží Rohan!“ utrousil Železná noha kysele. Ku tváři si tiskl rampouch obalený do plátna, který mu na Oinův popud donesl jeden z vojáků odkudsi ze strážních hlásek, kde na římsách ještě nějaké zůstaly. „Také vím, kde leží Gondor. Stejně jako znám místopis i ostatních lidských království a elfských bašt. Máte mě za nevzdělance, Tharkûne?!“

„To ani v nejmenším, příteli, to ani v nejmenším,“ pravil Gandalf mírně, opět se nořil někam do myšlenek.

„Thorine,“ vydechl na poslední chvíli starší z princů, když už král strkal nohu do třmenu, „musím ti ještě něco říct. Přiznat se ti, že-“

„Ne, Fili,“ zarazil jej, „teď není na rozmluvu čas.“ Thorin víc než jenom tušil, na co synovec naráží, a proto dodal: „Dej hlavně pozor na Dianu.“

Dáinova dcera totiž dohled vskutku potřebovala. Mluvívala víc, než by bylo zdrávo, a v tom množství obvykle neřekla vůbec nic. Ale zato občas, to vyhrkla zase slova, co by měla radši v ústech ponechat. A soužení, které ji tížilo nyní, museli nejprve vyřešit v úzkém kruhu rodiny. Někdy později. Král se neubránil postesknutí. Třebaže pod velice pěkným peřím, Diana pořád zůstávala pouhou slepicí. Tím spíš si znovu připomenul Odette, její bystrost a prozíravost, a srdce se mu sevřelo ještě víc. Rozhlédl se po nádvoří a shledal, že nastal čas vyrazit.

Mladý trpaslík přikývl, i když bylo znát, jak moc ho pálí jazyk. Jak stojí jako na jehlách. Přesto ale chytil strýcova kozorožce za uzdu, aby ten mohl pohodlně nasednout a zůstal mlčenlivý.

„Dwaline, jste připraveni?“ ujistil se Thorin ještě naposled.

„Na všechno, Výsosti,“ potvrdil velitel vojska.

„Dáine?“

„Za krále!“ zvolal pán Železných hor se zaťatou pěstí zdviženou nad hlavou, třebaže ještě toho rána sípal pod čepelí meče. V Dáinově věrnosti se Thorin tedy nemýlil, mýlil se v úplně jiných věcech.

***

Pádící v čele jízdy, král pobídl rohaté zvíře, které zatím ani nezafrkalo. Naopak ještě zrychlilo, což už se mu zdálo skoro nemožné. Uvědomil si ale, jak v maštali spatřil elfku těsně před odjezdem. Nikdy se nezajímal, co ta všechno vůbec dokáže. Ona, i celé její plémě. Ani teď nad tím nechtěl přemítat, nicméně kdyby přece nesla podíl na úspěchu výpravy, snad by byl ochoten přehodnotit svůj postoj vůči ní. Možná alespoň z části. Inu, ať byl důvod taký či onaký, kozorožec natáhl skok a jako střela letěl po kamení. Nejevil únavu, přestože byl hnán předešlý den zrovna tak.

„Na východ!“ rozkázal Thorin, ukazuje rukou v černé rukavici příslušným směrem. „Po východním břehu Jezera. Nori, drž se vpředu. Gandalfe?!“ sháněl se ještě po starci, protože když se ohlédl, za sebou ho neviděl.

„Výsosti?“ uslyšel zprava. Trhl hlavou na druhou stranu a vskutku, sivý kůň držel krok, přesně jak čaroděj sliboval.

Formace zastavila teprve na rozcestí, kde se křižovaly tři hlavní zemské stezky. Thorin věděl, že karavana se mohla vydat jenom dvěma z nich. O něco kratší, těsně podél Jezera, kterou by sám upřednostnil už kvůli skutečnosti, že zde bylo snadnější poníky napojit či ulovit nějakou zvěř. A také z důvodu, že s každou mílí navíc rostla rizika. Jenže nyní, kvůli nedávným vydatným dešťům, na cestě podél břehu stála voda, a v důsledku toho se mohla stát pomalejší, než byla stezka z druhé strany skal. Kupci mohli jít tudy i tamtudy a král si huboval, že nedal jasný rozkaz i v tomto ohledu.

Poslední z tras vedla k Železným horám a dál na východ, a lord Dáin se po ní s nostalgií ohlédl. „Co teď, bratranče?“ zeptal se, jako by dokázal myšlenky číst.

Dobrá otázka. _Co teď? _

„Nori, dokážeš najít stopu?“ Jediným štěstím v celém tomto neštěstí zůstávalo, že král měl při sobě nejlepšího stopaře od Modrých hor až po Erebor. A právě na něho se nyní hodlal spolehnout, i když sám viděl, že podmínky pro stopování nejsou vůbec příznivé. Ba naopak. Nicméně jen velice nerad by dělil skupinu. _Co kdyby mělo dojít k boji?_ Doufal, že půjdou pohromadě a najisto.

Trpaslík s vysoko vyčesanými vlasy sklouzl z kozlího hřbetu a soustředěně procházel okolí. „Těžko, Výsosti,“ kroutil hlavou a drbal se na bradě, „déšť ji dávno rozmáčel.“

„Snaž se, Nori! Však je všeobecně známo, že ty dokážeš vystopovat i ptáka v letu, i rybu ve vodě. Ukaž nám své nadání,“ vybídl stopaře ještě jednou, ačkoli už se smiřoval s plánem, že bude muset do skal poslat Dáina a vydat se kolem vody sám.

„Rozdělíme se?“ odtušil pán Železných hor, ale Thorin s odpovědí nespěchal. Ještě čekal na konečné stanovisko Noriho, který se skláněl nosem pomalu až k zemi.

„Pak mě má pověst předchází,“ řekl potom, co se napřímil a tím vlastně i rozhodl. „Je mi líto, Výsosti. Ledaže…“ zdvihl pohled a zahleděl se kamsi vzhůru.

„Ledaže co?“ zpozorněl opět král.

„Ledaže bychom jeli po hřebenu,“ ukázal na horský hřbet zdvihající se o kus před nimi, jenž na vrchu ještě zůstával bílý. Ano, pojeďme po vrcholcích těch skal. Tak zůstaneme po kupě a zároveň udržíme přehled o obou stezkách. Družina vyrazila početná, mohli bychom je spatřit na dálku.“

„Ten hřbet je samá průrva,“ upozornil Dwalin, vztekle si stírající vodu z lysé hlavy. Veskrze slušné počasí toho dne i dne předtím, se totiž proměnilo v řídké mrholení, v němž se sem tam zaleskly sněhové vločky. Rozfoukal se i poměrně silný, štiplavý vítr od severu. Vál z krajin, kde led nikdy nerozmrzá a sníh nikdy netaje, a cestu mohl pěkně znepříjemnit.

„A svahy příkré, nemuseli bychom se udržet. Ne v téhle břečce. A čaroděj je tu na koni. “

„Kde je vaše pověstná odvaha, mistře, odvaha velitele vojska?“ otázal se Gandalf vyzývavě. „Já si troufám po vrcholu, dokonce i na koni.“

Dwalin si uraženě odfrkl. „Jak zvolí král. Jeho jsem následoval vstříc dračímu ohni, jeho budu následovat vstříc sněhu a ledu. Mizernou smrtí mi smrdí obojí stejně.“

„Když Tharkûn nemá strach,“ přidal se pán Železných hor, „tak ani já jej nemám.“

Nezdál se to být špatný plán, ale pravda, riskantní. Kopce kolem byly sice nevysoké – v porovnání s Osamělou horou vypadaly jako krtiny – nýbrž strmé a ostré. Thorin stáhl rty a chvíli mlčky rozvažoval, dívaje se nad sebe. Představa přehledu po okolí, jenž by jim zvýšený terén poskytl, se mu velice zamlouvala. Jak moc si přál z té výšky spatřit líně se pohybující řadu vozů, vydat se k nim a odvést svou Amrâlimê zpět do bezpečí. Do Hory, kam patří. Nepřemýšlel dlouho, než zvolal: „Nori má pravdu, pojedeme po vrchu.“

Místy museli zpomalit. Pěšina ve výšinách byla horší, než by čekal, nicméně vracet se nehodlal za nic na světě. Kameny tu pokrýval jeden led a zvířatům často podkluzovala kopyta, třebaže hornaté prostředí pro ně nebylo ničím nepřirozeným. Jednou dokonce tíha skupiny strhla lavinu, jež s burácením padla do strže. Sic o fous, kozorožci uskočili včas, ale přesto nejednomu z trpaslíků na omrzlém čele vyskočil pot. Báli se a Thorin se nedivil. I on se bál. Pukliny v kameni pod ledovkou často nedokázali ani rozeznat, natož se jim vyhnout. Zlověstné praskání doprovázelo každý krok a ježilo chlupy po těle. Vítr fičel a nabíral na síle, cuchal jim vlasy a vousy, studil na lících i uších, přestože národ trpaslíků velice dobře snášel chlad. Sněhové vločky padaly do očí a mlžily vidění. Ale přesto přese všechno, krajinu odsud měli jako na dlani – po pravici se zelenala vodní pláň, po levici klikatěla stezka mezi skalami.

Před soumrakem sestoupili níž. Do míst, kde při samém konci Dlouhého jezera, byla v mapách zakreslena docela prostorná jeskyně. Tam se utábořili a Thorin sám si vzal první a nejspíš i jedinou hlídku. Byl jako na trní, protože ta bláhová představa, že karavanu do večera dostihnou, se rozpustila jako obláček z dýmky, kterou zrovna kouřil, ačkoli mu tabák hořkl na jazyku. Musel se nějak zaměstnat, když věděl, že spánku nedojde.

Seděl u ohniště, v druhé ruce držel klacek, jímž rýpal do žhavých uhlíků. Poslouchal skučení vánice venku, všudypřítomné chrápání a počítal vteřiny do rozbřesku. Neustále přemítal. S kupci poslal skupinu vojáků velice početnou, navíc vedenou zkušeným Alaricem. Rovněž vybral cestou, dalo by se říci přinejmenším nezvyklou. Takovou, kterou neužívají žádní obchodníci, ani trpasličí, ani lidští, hlavně proto, že je třeba řeku přebrodit. To vše by jej možná dokázalo trochu zklidnit, nebýt toho zpropadeného zmetka Lothóra, který veškerá opatření prostě musel znát. Už se hrálo jenom o čas. A tak s prvními jitřním paprskem král zvedal muže do sedel.

Znovu se vydali zrádnou cestou ve výšinách. Znovu foukal silný vítr. Znovu mrholilo. Znovu poletoval sníh.

Netrvalo ani k polednímu a hřeben, po kterém šli, začal klesat. Thorin byl čím dál tím víc nervózní. Počítal, že zbožím naložená, pomalá karavana, nemohla doputovat do moc vzdálenějších míst, než kterých dosáhli právě teď. Nicméně dosud nespatřil nic, krom kolonie svišťů či sem tam nízkého jalovčí. A přehlednost okolí se snižovala s každým krokem.

„Co je to támhle?“ ukázal rukou jeden z Dáinových vojáků. Byl to ten samý muž, který teprve před chvílí upozornil na prasklinu v ledu, jíž si nikdo jiný nevšiml, dokonce ani všetečný Nori ne.

Thorin přimhouřil víčka, zahleděl se tím směrem a krev mu zastydla v žilách. Mladík měl možná oči jako rys, avšak zkušenosti zřejmě nevelké. Zato král poznal hned. Popohnal svého kozorožce přímou cestou dolů, do strže.

„Šílenče!“ hulákal pán Železných hor. „Srazíš si vaz a co potom s tebou?!“

Sráz to byl vskutku prudký. Strmý tak, že Thorina nikdo další nenásledoval. Dokonce ani čaroděj na sivém hřebci ze země zvané Rohan.


	31. Kde čest ztratila smysl

Nad krajinou se válel mlžný opar hustý jako smetana, ale vypadalo to, že se rozplyne ještě před polednem. Jako ostatně pokaždé, co opustili Dol. I jitro bylo vlhké a studené, podobné ránu včerejšího dne i těch předtím. Vzduch šel cítit vodou z Jezera. Vodou kalnou a nazelenalou splachem po jarním tání, tmavou jako naleštěný malachit. Ještě více umocňoval pocit chladu po těle.

Odette poskládala přikrývku i srolovala kožešinu, sloužící jako improvizované lůžko, a vše stáhla řemeny z hověziny mazané lojem, aby lépe odolaly povětrnostním podmínkám a nepuchřely. Ne poprvé si vzpomněla na trochu proleželý slamník hostince U Zmlsaného kocoura a zapálený krb. Ovšem prokřehlá si připadala toho rána pouze na duši.

Ačkoli únavou usnula za soumraku, před půlnocí se probudila a nemohla oka zamhouřit. Ve světle dorůstajícího měsíce si prohlížela jantarový medailon pověšený na krku. Nosila jej a nesundávala, ani ne proto, že jí to stařena doporučila, ale protože byl prostě hezký. Klidně jej mohla mít, byl navázán na obyčejné kožené tkanici, která Odette nepůsobila žádnou vyrážku. Prohlížela si rovněž Oriho a uvažovala. Už nebude nikdo jiný. Žádný král ani vášeň podobná požáru v suchém lese. Jenom jistota, něco jako řeka na dolním toku. Stálá a trvalá. Ori jí zůstal jedinou oporou. Ori se nevzdal tak snadno. Ori šel, kam ona šla a dobro její stavěl vždy nad dobro své. Ori si zasloužil, aby si vlezla k němu.

Mladík nyní ještě spal. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a ve tváři nevědomý, široký úsměv. _Alespoň někdo._

Odette uslyšela cinkání naběračky o litinové stěny kotlíku a zakručelo jí v břiše. Takový pocit se zdál být skoro nový, protože tomu byl teprve druhý den, kdy obvyklá nevolnost nepřišla. Odette doufala, že se neraduje předčasně. Ale rozpomněla se na slova Tauriel, která se domnívala, že podobné stavy by mohly s časem ustoupit.

Vzala dvě dřevěné misky – svou i Oriho – a zamířila k velké skupině trpaslíků a jednoho lidského muže z Dolu, který měl společnou cestu. Všichni posedávali či stáli kolem ohně, jedli anebo hovořili. Čtveřice kovotepců mířících do Roklinky, uzavřít tam smluvené obchody, docela zvyšovala hlas. Ovšem jakmile Odette spatřili, okamžitě zmlkli. Jeden z nich zbytečně zamíchal obsahem hrnce, ačkoli ten už byl z ohniště dávno odstaven, druhý začal hltat polévku, až si jazyk spálil, třetí přiložil březovou větev, přestože se karavana měla brzy vydat na cestu, a tudíž po sobě oheň uhasit, poslední se zahleděl na ledňáčka na nedaleké vrbě způsobem, jako kdyby to byl obrovitý akvamarín či nějaká podobná cennost.

Odette nepotřebovala zaslechnout, o čem se bavili. Věděla to. Jako včerejšího dne i ty předtím, láteřili nad královým příkazem putovat skrze Temný hvozd. Cestou sice nejkratší, nicméně takovou, které ani za mák nevěřili. Podobně se jim nelíbil ani rozkaz obcházet Dlouhé jezero, ještě ke všemu východně, kde prý stezky vedly akorát tak kamenité a mizerné, anebo podmáčené. Což ostatně byla pravda, neb najít suché místo pro tábor chtělo kumšt. Jenže na severní cestě pod svahy Ered Mithrin, byla loni jedna výprava napadena. Oni to považovali za pouhou náhodu, ale Odette byla ráda, že jdou jinudy. Ovšem představa elfského lesa, předávání úplatku a plížení se mezi stromy přinejmenším čtrnáct dní, jí rovněž nikterak nelákala. Odette ale nebyla ani voják, ani průvodce, a jejich průvodce Alaric považoval veškerá podobná opatření za rozumná. Nicméně faktem zůstávalo, že každý trpaslík z družiny tušil, od koho taková nařízení přišla a kvůli komu.

Odette se s jídlem vrátila k Orimu, který se zrovna probudil. Váhavě ji políbil do vlasů a byl rozpačitý. Polévce moc nedal, ale ještě stihl na chvíli vytáhnout zápisník a celý zamyšlený něco kreslil černým úhlem zaostřeným do špičky. Odette netušila co, poněvadž před nimi nebylo nic než voda. Možná pouze v dáli ten, kdo měl tuze dobrý zrak, mohl zahlédnout, jak nad hladinou trčí ohořelé kůly spáleného města Esgaroth. A za zády? Tam se jim tyčil strmý svah a za ním pak pustina, táhnoucí se až po řeku Carnen.

Znovu zastavili někdy před polednem. Po kratičkém odpočinku pro trochu jídla a vskutku nutné odběhnutí do mlází, nemeškali opět sednout na koně. Slunce střídavě svítilo a mizelo v roztrhané oblačnosti, a jak opět vykouklo, bylo to neskonale příjemné. Ve vlhké dolině probouzelo život. Borovice dávno vystřídaly olše, buky a sem tam i dub, stejně jako bílé břízy, všechno obsypané pupeny. Jívy byly plné šedožlutých jehněd a dlouhé větve vrb, taktéž zatím neolistěné, čeřily vodu při linii břehu, kam zvěř chodila pít. A právě tam jeden z trpaslíků skolil srnce.

S karavanou putovaly další ženy, jenže ty by spočítal na prstech jedné ruky. Povětšinou mladé a stejně jako Odette oděné v mužský šat krytý cestovními plášti, protože v dlouhých sukních by chtěl cestovat jedině blázen. Dvě z nich Odette znala z dřívějška. Errana byla družkou vůdce družiny Alarica, ostříleného válečníka v pozdně středním věku s dlouhou jizvou přes oko. Odette si dobře vzpomínala, jak tenkrát zvracel z nosítek i jak se přišel rozloučit s Bilbem. Grís byla chotí obchodníka se šperky.

Grís převzala naporcované maso, zabalila je do voskovaného pergamenu a uložila do vozu. Odette, aby byla k užitku, šla natrhat divoký kmín, který rostl nedaleko. No, rostl, spíš jenom přetrval pod sněhem z loňska a na suchých lodyhách se ještě držely nějaké nažky.

Dušené srnčí toho večera přišlo vhod, když se utábořili při samotném konci nekonečně dlouhého, Dlouhého jezera, odkud dál tekla Bystrá řeka.

Veskrze slušné počasí vydrželo i do dalšího dne. Jenže netrvalo ani k odpoledni, když se nebe zatáhlo a začalo foukat. Štiplavý vítr od severu přinesl řídké mrholení, ve kterém se sem tam zaleskly i sněhové vločky. Krajina, která se zatím zelenala jenom málo, v sychravém hávu zešedla a zpochmurněla docela.

Odette si povzdechla. Severní vichry z pustin, kde led nikdy nerozmrzá a sníh nikdy netaje, by jim mohly cestu pěkně znepříjemnit. Mezi letitými trpaslíky co hodně pamatovali, se povídalo, že jednou tenká vrstva sněhu pokryla Erebor i ráno po letním slunovratu a nejen Odette proto doufala, že tentokrát to bude jenom přeháňka, žádná předzvěst slejváku či vánice. Akorát Ori neprskal nad zkaženým počasím a zasněně chytal titěrné krystalky ledu do dlaně.

„Zase padá ta zatrápená voda z oblohy,“ křikl do pléna jeden z kupců, poměrně tělnatý muž, jehož nesl podobně stavěný poník. „To nás chtějí zalévat, abychom snad vyrostli či co? Inu, povězte, vypadám snad jako nějaký celer anebo dýně?“

„Spíš jako ta dýně,“ zasmál se další trpaslík, člen početné skupiny vojáků, kteří měli sloužit jako doprovod. Thorin se vyznamenal i v tomto ohledu, jelikož družina připomínala spíše malé válečné tažení, nežli obchodní výpravu. Tento chlapík neustále bavil celou společnost. Večer hrával na píšťalu, zpíval a vyprávěl o světě, co jej křížem krážem procestoval. Odette připomínal Bofura, a to bylo milé. Bylo důležité říkat si i dobré věci. Třeba, že přítele zase uvidí. Jinak by se musela utrápit.

„Jaro, mistře kramáři, tak už to chodí. Ale až se dny prodlouží, až sejdeme z kopců Mlžných hor, to budou dny jako malované. A teplé noci plné hvězd,“ dodal stále zvesela, třebaže teď si o teple mohli nechat jenom zdát. Zrychlující vítr narážel do skalisek okolo a nepříjemně kvílel, jako když dříve v Ered Luin, psi na dvorcích lidských stavení vyli na měsíc.

„Stát!“ rozkázal náhle Alaric. Zaskřípala kola povozů a kopyta poníku přestala dusat rozbředlou hlínu. Hovory zmlkly. „Ticho! Poslouchejte!“ Stoupl si ve třmenech a s rukou nad očima se rozhlížel po stěně skalního hřbetu, jenž se zvedal už od začátku Dlouhého jezera a pokračoval ještě daleko za jeho koncem. Jako zeď se táhl krajinou a odděloval dvě hlavní zemské stezky, po kterých bylo možno jít.

„To jen vítr hučí mezi balvany,“ ozvalo se odněkud. „Jenom ozvěna, nic víc.“

Avšak prošedivělý trpaslík s kápí přes hlavu ještě chvíli natahoval uši, než zdviženou dlaní mávl před sebe. „Jedeme!“

Kolona se líně pohnula. Hlavně kvůli nejtěžším vozům naloženým zbrojí kovanou pro stráž pána Imladris, žádné závratné tempo možné nebylo.

Ti, již putovali vpředu, zmizeli za zákrutou, a ti ostatní tam posléze zmizeli také. Došli na místo, kde hřeben končil prudkým srázem, a kde se konečně spojovaly ony dvě hlavní silnice a pokračovaly jedinou cestou dál na jih. Tudy se skupina měla dostat až k brodu poblíž ústí Staré lesní stezky, skrze kterou bylo v plánu projít Temný hvozd. Měšec s drahokamy měla Odette ukrytý na dně sedlové brašny a vůbec se netěšila, až nastane čas jej použít. Byla by nejraději, kdyby ho předal někdo jiný, nicméně Ori se domníval, že jakýkoli trpaslík jen zpola bude elfským strážcům méně proti mysli, než trpaslík úplný. Ori často míval pravdu a navíc, průvodce Alaric si myslel totéž.

„Ostražitý a není divu,“ kývl Ori směrem právě na průvodce. Společně s Odette se zrovna klusem řadil ke středu skupiny. Vojáci je stále strkali na bezpečné pozice a ona nepochybovala, že tím plní jen další králův rozkaz. „Je jedním z toho mála bojovníků, kteří přežili Bitvu o Morii. Odtud si nese jizvu přes oko a nyní se živí doprovodem trpaslíků z Ereboru do Modrých hor a zase zpět. Prý po všem tom trmácení, co v životě zažil, už neumí sedět v Hoře na zadku a čekat, až skoná na kanapi,“ zasmál se mladík, neustále dobře naladěn.

Tmavovláska vytáhla obočí. „Jak tohle všechno víš?“

„Vyprávěl to,“ uculil se Ori, „jednou u Bombura v hospodě. Věř mi, tenhle chlap se vyzná. Je dobře, že jede s námi.“

Odette by nejspíš souhlasila, kdyby se s ní rázem nezatočil svět. Najednou nevěděla, kde je nebe a kde zem, něž na ni dopadla bokem a skutálela se až k patě trouchnivého stromu. Píchlo ji v koleni. 

Ori vykřikl. Seskočil z poníka a zdvihal ženu na nohy. Ta se hlavně snažila pochytit a pochopit nastalý rozruch plný křiku a ržání koní.

„Pozor! Střelci zprava!“ hulákal Alaric. „Kryjte se!“ Povely prokládal nadávkami v Khuzdul a cválal kokem na své kaštance. Kličkoval mezi střelami, jimž do cesty stavěl štít. „Kryjte se, sakra! Kdo má luk a šípy, za mnou! Ostatní, sekery a meče do ruky!“

Rozlehlo se troubení cizího rohu.

Trpasličí muži se bleskově seskupili, ženy se skrčily za koly vozu. Nýbrž ne každá chtěla jenom nečinně přihlížet. Errana zručně nabíjela krátkou kuši a rusovláska, jejíž jméno si Odette nemohla za nic na světě zapamatovat, dlaní spočinula na jílci dlouhé dýky, skoro podobné meči.

Ori po nich střelil pohledem. „Honem!“ Chytil Odette za loket a táhl ji za sebou. „Honem za nimi. Schovej se taky za povoz.“ Druhou rukou tasil.

„Nee!“ Sotva ji nechal ohlédnout se, ale když přece, Odette došlo, co se vlastně stalo před chvílí. Matylda ležela na zemi nehybná. Krev barvila její bělostnou srst do ruda, šíp jí trčel z krku. Mladá žena zůstala stát jako solný sloup.

„Skloň se! U Mahala! Skloň se dolů! Kobyle už nepomůžeš!“ napomenul ji Ori. Znovu se rozhlédl kolem. Až překvapivě dobře se zorientoval v celé té vřavě – na knihovníka. Asi to byly jeho dobré způsoby a vzezření typického učence, které Odette občas sváděly zapomínat na fakt, že i on se vydal s Thorinem dobít Osamělou horu.

„Pešáci!“ ryčel Alaric. „Bijte se! Bijte se!“

Rovněž Odette v tu chvíli – skoro samočinně – vytáhla meč.

„Na to zapomeň!“ vytřeštil oči mladík, právě když uviděl, jak se naleštěný mithril blýskl v rukou tmavovlásky ušpiněné od bláta. „Zalez pod vůz a zůstaň tam! Alespoň jednou, prosím tě, se chovej rozumně.“ Mračil se a nebylo to ani prvně, kdy nezapomněl připomenout loňský incident v Cistusové zátoce. Pak ale jeho obličej zněžněl. Pohladil Odette po tváři a políbil ji, vůbec ne váhavě, jako se to dělo dosud. „Slibuji, že se pro tebe vrátím.“

Vyrazil mezi ostatní muže.

Až teď je Odette zahlédla. Křečovitě sevřela safíry vykládaný jílec v navlhlé dlani, druhou si pohladila břicho. Černé příšery podobné těm, které už potkala, se rojily odkudsi od hřebenu. Z míst, která minuli teprve před pár okamžiky. Strach Odette úplně ochromil.

Trpaslíci jim s pokřikem vyrazili vstříc, kryjíce se štíty proti šípům, létajícím z druhé strany, z houštiny poblíž koryta řeky. Errana přebila kuši a vystřelila s obdivuhodně přesnou muškou. Černá ruka upustila luk a mrtvé tělo padlo do klestí.

Odette pohledem vyhledala Oriho, jenž zrovna skolil jednu z těch skřety připomínajících nestvůr, o celou stopu vyšší než byl on sám. Avšak stejnou měrou jako urostlou, tak i těžkopádnou. A špatně vyzbrojenou. Nepřátelé nedrželi žádné štíty a namísto mečů se oháněli jen špatně opravovanými železnými pláty – jako tehdy. Těžké zbraně zvedali pomalu a jejich zbroj byla chabá. Volná u krku a v podpaží. A dost nepochopitelně se švem v pase, kam Odette zabořila svůj meč hned potom, co uslyšela výkřik Grís.

Stalo se to tak rychle, že nestihla ani mrknout. Mysl třebaže vystrašená, v mžiku zhodnotila situaci přesně tak, jak učil král pod Horou. Donekonečna opakoval, že i nejsilnější protivník má své slabiny, a ty je třeba najít a využít. V Odettině případě byl silnější protivník skoro každý, ale přesto před ní obrovské tělo kleklo nejdřív na kolena, a pak se svezlo bokem do hlíny. Nesmírně páchlo. Tak moc, až se žena chvíli zdráhala natáhnout se po jílci zbraně, která v mrtvém zůstala. Avšak samosebou věděla, že meč nemůže nechat tam, kde byl. Třesoucí se ruku proto uchopila hlavici a zatáhla. A nic. Ostří drželo zaklesnuté mezi žebry a nešlo s ním ani hnout.

Odette nikdy nezažila opravdový boj, pouze cvičné lekce. Třebaže znala obraty a krytí, útočné postoje, úskoky a nejrůznější fígle, nevěděla, jak meč doopravdy proniká kyrysem, kůží anebo svaly. Nečekala by, že tak snadno. Nečekala by rovněž, že se může takto snadno v kosti zaseknout. Vše vždycky bývalo jenom jako. Byla to jenom hra, na jejímž konci si falešní nepřátelé podali ruce a zasmáli se. Vzdali čest jeden druhému. Jenže zde se nikdo nesmál a čest ztratila smysl.

Zabrala znovu, o nic víc úspěšně. Už, už se chtěla zapřít botou a ještě jednou, vší silou táhnout proti, i kdyby měla naznak upadnout. Však v tom ji někdo uchopil za ramena a odsunul stranou. Trhla hlavou. Byl to ten člověk z Dolu. Vzal za jílec a zbraň vytáhl s nepříliš velkou námahou. Černá krev se vyvalila z rány a Odette se zhoupl žaludek.

„Parádní zbraň,“ poznamenal muž s tváří bez vousů, zato kropenatou od špíny, když mečem zkusmo zašermoval. „A parádní rána.“

Podal jej Odette nazpět a jí taková slova dodala alespoň trochu odvahy. Ano, měla meč kovaný samotným Thráinem, lehký jako vrbový proutek. A uměla ho vesměs použít. „Neskonáme tady v té mizérii,“ zamumlala mezi drkotajícími zuby pro sebe i pro dítě ve svém lůně. _Neskonáme tu!_

Opět se rozhlédla. Mnoho nepřátel leželo v bahně, i mnoho trpaslíků. Sníh s deštěm padal a Ori utíkal směrem k ní. Něco křičel, nedalo se rozeznat co v rachotu burácejícím všude kolem. V obličeji měl cosi tmavého a Odette polil studený pot. _Není to krev_, došlo jí vzápětí, když už byl blíž, _jen hlína_. _Jenom pitomá hlína._

„Zalez pod ten vůz!“ opět ji káral celý udýchaný, načež se octl ve stínu vysoké postavy, která se zjevila za ním, rozpřahujíce se jakýmsi palcátem. _Či co to bylo?_ Odette sekla vysokého válečníka do nohy. Nebyla to vůbec dobrá rána, ale černý zavrávoral a Ori dostal čas. Čas, který využil.

Alaric proskočil kolem jako divoká kočka a ťal rovnou dva takové. Právě včas, jelikož Odette je vůbec nepostřehla a jen Valar mohli vědět, jestli Ori ano. Prošedivělý muž byl sice v letech, ale mečem se oháněl jako mladík. Sázel obraty a úskoky, mátl falší a rozdával konečné rány.

„Zvládneme je,“ krátce stiskl rameno bývalého ereborského knihovníka. „Zvládneme je, chlapče.“

Errana střílela z kuše a málokdy chybila.

„Neustupujte a držte se pohromadě!“

Odette se otočila s pozvednutým ostřím. _Zády k druhům ve zbrani, čelem k nepříteli. Tak, aby bylo možno se vzájemně krýt, _vytanulo jí v myslí další pravidlo. „Ori!“ vyhrkla polekaně, když ji mladík zase popadl a zase táhl někam pryč. Popoběhli k převrácené káře a chvíli se tam skryli.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ pohlédl jí starostlivě do očí a potom i níž.

Odette sice přikývla, ačkoli teď, v čase, kdy se mohla alespoň nadechnout, jí plně došlo nepříjemné tepání v naraženém koleni. Jak nasáklý šat studí po těle, i že má úplně mokré vlasy.

„Vstaň! Jdeme!“ rozhodl Ori, jakmile zrakem opětovně přelétl okolí. Odettinu dlaň pevně tiskl ve své, vedl ji kamsi zpátky, blíž ke skálám.

„Jezdci!“ zakřičel někdo za krátký moment. „Jezdci od jihu!“

Tentokrát nevaroval Alaric. Jeden neuvážený krok, jedna chyba, jediné klopýtnutí – Alaric již nežil. Errana klečela nad ním a plakala.

„Stáhněte se za ty vozy! Rychle všichni za vozy!“ ozvalo se odjinud.

„Držte postavení! Bojujte! Bojujte o život!“ volali další.

A nastal zmatek.

Jezdci projeli bojištěm. Byli v převaze a byli to lidé. I nezkušená Odette, neznalá bojů a válčení, poznala, že na ně trpaslíci prostě nestačí. Svět se smrskl v mžitky před očima, ržání koní a křik.

Rovněž Oriho tvář zkřivilo čiré zoufalství. „Neudržíme je,“ přiznal nahlas myšlenky, které prolétly hlavou i jí.

Lidský muž na obrovitém černém hřebci se prohnal okolo a zbraní promáchl vzduch těsně vedle nich. Trhl otěží, aby koně otočil. Ale pak jej strefil šíp, kdoví jestli trpasličí či pomýlený z vlastních řad. Jezdec padl k zemi, celý zamotaný do uzdění. Zvíře se s bolestí v očích vyděšeně vzpínalo, udidlo je svíralo v tlamě. I ono bylo v pasti – jako všichni tu – a Odette raději odvracela tvář. Nechala se už jen vláčet za nedaleký balvan, kde ji Ori přitiskl ke skalní stěně a zanechal ji tam.

A ona tam seděla, třásla se, kolena přitažená ke hrudi. V prstech svírala meč, třebaže křečovitě, vlastně jej úplně přestala vnímat. _Thorine_… vzlykla zavírajíc oči. Nikoli Oriho, ale královu tvář právě vzpomínala, jakkoli to bylo hanebné. Jediné jméno a jedinou tvář si nyní promítala v mysli.

Prudce zvedla skloněnou hlavu, zazdálo se jí totiž, že se odkudsi ozvalo zafrkání válečného kozla. _Válečného kozla trpaslíků!_ Opatrně vykoukla z úkrytu a nemohla tomu uvěřit. Pohrdavý úšklebek, hnědé vlasy a zlé, vodnaté oči, podobné očím ropuchy – Lothór na úplně splaveném rohatém zvířeti se zastavil nedaleko. Stoupl si ve třmenech. Vypadal, jako kdyby něco hledal. _Nebo někoho. _

Co to šlo, vtlačila tělo do skalního výklenku mezi balvanem a strží. _Co ten tady dělá?_ Útroby se mladé ženě sevřely ještě víc. Ta malinkatá naděje, kterou si bláhově připustila, byla zase pryč.

Lothór zase odklusal směrem k řece.

„Odette,“ zaslechla za sebou a neubránila se leknutí, přestože hlas to nebyl cizí.

Mladý knihovník táhl za uzdu toho splašeného, mohutného vraníka s černým postrojem bez jezdce – ten ležel v blátě a vlastní krvi. „Vylez a nasedni.“

„Cože?“ Kůň byl neklidný a hrozně obrovský.

„Povídám, nasedni!“

Než Odette stihla jakkoli protestovat, Ori už ji tlačil do sedla. Bylo příliš vysoko, a proto poprvé upadli oba. Nicméně trpaslík zvíře nepustil a snad všichni Valar při nich stáli, neb poslední pokusy o vzdor trpaslíků probíhaly o kus dál. Odette vstala, ale upustila meč.

„No tak, snaž se trochu,“ vytkl jí rádoby rázně, ale hlas se mu lámal jako stébla suchého rákosu. Měl strach, byl mu vidět na očích. Přesto neváhal a mladou ženu za pokrčenou nohu opět vyhodil.

Té pohmožděným kolenem projela další vlna bolesti, nicméně tentokrát se pevně chytila černé hřívy a vší silou přitáhla. Potom přehodila nohu přes hřbet, narovnala se a pevně přitiskla lýtka k bokům zvířete – do třmenů zdaleka nedosáhla.

„Ori,“ natáhla ruku, aby mu pomohla nahoru. „Ori, chyť se mě!“

Trpaslík zakroutil hlavou, díval se stranou. „Musíš být rychlá,“ řekl. „Ujížděj a neohlížej se. Jeď!“ Plochou stranou meče plácl koně po hýždích a ten z místa skočil rovnou do cvalu, toužící dostat se pryč z té pláně plné hrůzy.

***

Na té pláni plné hrůzy nyní stanul Thorin, akorát příliš pozdě. Podle zaschlé, ztmavlé krve poznal, že uplynul tak den, možná i dva od bitvy. Jako by mu hrdlo stahovala neviditelná oprátka. Jako by se dusil vlastním dechem. Zrovna tak se cítil, když se rozběhl rozmoklou hlínou sahající bezmála po kotníky. Míjel bezvládná těla, zbrkle se rozhlížel na všechny strany a hledal, co rozhodně najít nechtěl.

Někteří padlí leželi přes sebe, a tak je musel otáčet. Pohlédl do strnulého obličeje mladíka, sotva na prahu dospělosti, mladšího než byl Kili. I do tváře starce tak ve věku Balina. Zavalitý muž zůstal uvězněn pod tělem podobně stavěného poníka, kde musel umírat velice dlouho.

Žluč vzkypělou zděšením se mu podařilo polknut teprve ve chvíli, kdy zavíral víčka tmavovlasé ženy, kterou v prvotním šoku považoval za Odette. Nejen, že oblékala velmi podobný plášť, ale nedaleko ní ležela i neomylně známá bílá kobyla s prostřeleným krkem. Jenže tato dívka – Errana, jak si uvědomil vzápětí – neměla tak půvabnou tvář a namísto meče se safírovým jílcem, držela v rukou krátkou kuši. Spatřil také Alarica, starého přítele a dobrodruha, který by se býval stal patnáctým členem výpravy k Osamělé hoře, jen kdyby se tenkrát tolik neopil a neprobudil až v době, kdy už dávno seděli ve Dně Pytle a hobita přiváděli k mdlobám. Litoval každého zde, ale Odette tu neviděl. _Neviděl ji tu!_

Poklekl. U nohou mu ležel Ori. Rovněž jeho oči zavřel s tichou modlitbou. Od bláta očistil tvář hocha, kterému ještě nedávno nemohl přijít na jméno. Sebral meč, jenž se válel opodál a i zápisník. Právě umazaný sešit, ani nevěda proč, otočil v rukou a prolistoval.

Králi se málem zastavilo srdce. Malovaná černým úhlem, nádherná a tolik věrná Odettina podobizna, na něj hleděla z vlhkých stránek. Jistěže si kladl otázku, proč je tam vyobrazená úplně nahá. Jistěže tušil rozhřešení. Ale tentokrát ho nepříčetná žárlivost nepřepadla. Chtěl ji prostě jenom najít, živou a zdravou, a následně požádat o odpuštění, protože on by jí byl schopen odpustit všechno na světě.

Tu stránku vytrhl a uschoval do vnitřku kabátce.

„To né! Bratře! Bratříčku!“ uslyšel za zády Doriho s Norim a ohlédl se přes rameno. Dorazila družina, Dáinem vedená schůdnější cestou. Oba trpaslíci padli na kolena a v náručí sevřeli Oriho vychladlé tělo. Plakali.

Zrovna Dorimu, s hlavou skloněnou, podal zápisník i meč – osobní majetek nejmladšího ze tří bratří, který teď náležel pozůstalým. Ereborský senešal obojí převzal mlčky. Třesoucíma se rukama. A Thorin cítil vinu za tohle všechno, ještě umocněnou pichlavým, vyčítavým pohledem čaroděje, jehož slova kdysi vzal na lehkou váhu.

„Byla to jatka,“ podotkl Dwalin, tvář staženou zlostí a celou brunátnou. Procházel bojiště právě s Gandalfem v patách. Tupou stranou sekery strčil do zkrouceného, černého těla – válelo se jich tu spousty, stejně jako trpasličích. „Tihle zaútočili prví. Řekl bych, že od severu,“ volnou rukou máchl k horskému hřebenu, ze kterého prve sestoupili.

Thorin nemohl než souhlasit. Rovněž předpokládal, že skryti nejspíš někde v jeskyni, prostě jenom čekali, až se karavana přiblíží. Ať už by jela kolem Jezera či z druhé strany hor, na tomto strategickém místě se obě cesty potkávaly. Tady past musela sklapnout a sklapla. A on to nestihl.

„Bezcenní pěšáci první linie, na nichž nezáleží.“ Jako učitel ukazovátkem, Dwalin naznačoval toporem na příslušné strany. Rozvíjel dál své teorie, které dozajista nebyly příliš vzdálené tomu, jak se bitva doopravdy odehrála. Jakožto zkušený válečník, i on toho viděl víc, než by si vůbec přál. Stejně jako zažil. I Gandalf vážně pokyvoval hlavou, zřejmě si myslel to samé. „Vyvolali zmatek, vzali většinu životů. Svůj bídný úkol splnili. Tharkûne, co jsou, ksakru, vlastně zač?“

Vysoký muž pomalu shlédl na trpaslíka.

„Co jsou zač?“ zopakoval Dwalin netrpělivě, protože Gandalf vskutku vypadal, jako by se právě probudil ze špatných snů. Zrovna jako král, ten se ve špatném snu octl.

„Jak pravíte, Dwaline, pěšáci ceny nevalné. Ale nevím o nich víc než vy. Nevím, jak si říkají, jestli vůbec nějak. Snesou denní světlo, jsou vysocí,“ zakroutil hlavou. „Ovšem dávno jsem pojal podezření, že se jedná o křížence skřetů a lidí, jež si Sauron šlechtí pro obnovu svých armád.“

„Fujtajbl!“ odplivl znechucený hromotluk. „Nechci ani vědět, jak taková ohavnost vzniká.“

„Magií, mistře trpaslíku,“ uklidnil jej Gandalf s jistotou.“

„To tedy doufám,“ zamručel holohlavý a znovu se rozhlédl. „Jezdci přijeli později. Lidé,“ převalil botou jednoho z žoldnéřů. „Do boje nechvátali,“ soudil bezpochyby podle faktu, že lidských těl tu leželo poskromnu, navíc jeden k nim dle ošacení ani nepatřil. Byl to člověk z města. „S výhodou vysokých koní, tihle přišli najisto a skoro k hotovýmu. Sevřeli od jihu zbytek našich a dorazili je. Thorine,“ otočil se vzad, aby stanul čelem ke králi, „tohle někdo musel dobře plánovat.“

_To musel. _A Thorin dobře věděl kdo, nicméně ptal se _proč. _Proč Odette, u Mahala?! Pro něho důležitá nesmírně, pro jiné jen málo. Pouhá dívka. Proč si někdo žádal její skon? Snad kvůli tomu, že byla tolik blízká králi pod Horou? _Že byla tolik blízká jemu?_

Thorina v ten moment stihla myšlenka. Usídlila se mu v hlavě a celé nitro rozehřála novou nadějí. Doslova jako slunce, a jako ke slunci k ní upřel veškeré své bytí. _Třeba ji unesli, a proto ji tu nevidí? Třeba se Gandalf zmýlil, když četl svitek v Černé řeči, jež nebyla zrovna jeho mateřštinou. Třeba ji nechtěli mrtvou, nýbrž živou? Pro výkupné. Kéž by! Kéž by to tak bylo, zaplatil by vším, co má._

Ucítil ruku na rameni, a ta jej překvapila tak, že málem tasil.

„Našels ji?“ Pán Železných hor se postavil vedle a hleděl do země, přestože to nebyli jeho lidé, ti, co zde leželi. Medvědí plášť měl promočený a těžký, dost možná jako svědomí. „Věř nebo ne, je mi to líto, Thorine.“

„Na lítost teď není čas!“ vysmekl se král a poodstoupil do boku. Nestál o soustrastná gesta, zatím ještě ne. „Není tu. Žije! Musíme jet dál. Dál na jih.“

„Bratranče,“ vydechl Dáin způsobem, jako kdyby mluvil s bláznem, anebo s dítětem. „Těžko by přestála takovou řež. Možná její tělo voda odnesla,“ mávl rukou k nedaleké Bystré řece. „A když ne voda, tak to byli vlci. Měli bychom se postarat o ostatky a potom se vrátit. Vyjeli jsme nalehko a zvířata málem schválili. Nemáme pořádné zásoby. Nemáme nic.“

„Třeba ji zajali a teď vlečou kdoví kam,“ vyslovil Thorin jednou větou vše, na co dosud pomýšlel. „Nori, Dori,“ sykl, mnoucí si špinavé, svraštělé čelo, „zvedejte se! I vy ostatní, připravte se na cestu. Okamžitě!“

„Thorine,“ prostřední bratr zesnulého zdvihl zalité, červené oči, „nechej nám chvíli, u Mahala! Nechej nás Oriho alespoň uctít.“ Dori, jenž právě kvůli strachu o bratra byl horlivý jet též, se zajíkal žalem natolik, až nemohl ani promluvit.

A král se zarazil. A zastyděl za tón své řeči, nikoli však za význam slov, která pustil z úst. Pokud měl pravdu – a prosil za ten zázrak, aby ano – neměli času nazbyt. Kdoví, jak s Odette únosci mohli zacházet a nemyslel tím jen, že jí třeba ani neposkytli houni a nechali ležet jenom tak na studené zemi. Zde už stejně nebyli nic platní.

„Nori,“ začal proto znovu, nýbrž o poznání mírněji, „lituji smrti tvého bratra a slibuji, že jej nechám pohřbít se všemi poctami. Ale tebe nyní žádám, jako přítele, obejděme společně bojiště potvrďme směr. Ori by si to tak jistě tak přál.“ Potom pohledem vyhledal Gandalfa. „Tharkûne, co si myslíte vy?“

„Že domněnka domněnkou zůstane, pokud není potvrzena nebo vyvrácena. Měli bychom jet a jih je správná úvaha,“ přikývl naprosto samozřejmě čaroděj a Thorin k němu pocítil až nebývalou vlnu vděku_. Nemusel se plést_. Pokynul hlavou na znamení, že si váží takové podpory.

„Dobrá,“ připustil zdrcený stopař, „vždyť i já jsem ji měl rád, hrome. Mám ji rád,“ opravil se hned, jakmile po něm král pod Horou střelil pohledem, z něhož sršely samé blesky. Zvedl se na nohy, rukama si ometl zablácená kolena, přestože výsledek byl skoro horší – hlínu leda rozmazal – a začal zkoumat okolí. V jílovitém terénu to šlo o poznání snáze. Každý mohl vidět změť kopyt, malých i velkých, na všechny strany. „Třeba tudy,“ naznačil vousem k rozlehlé, nepřehledné vrchovině, táhnoucí se od skalní silnice daleko k východu, „uháněli čtyři vysocí koně. Tryskem.“

Krále cosi donutilo zadívat se tím směrem.

„Vyplašená zvířata, těch se tu bude toulat,“ zkonstatoval Dáin velmi rozumně, což Thorina vytrhlo z úvahy tentokrát naprosto nesmyslné.

„Ale k jihu vskutku odjel vůz, a ne jeden. A skupina jezdců.“ Nori přidřepl, prsty se dotýkal hlíny na stezce, odhadoval přibližný počet mužů. „A kozorožec.“

„Brali kořist,“ uvědomil si král ještě skutečnost nanejvýš věcnou, kterou by ve všem tom vypětí skoro opomněl. Na pláni zůstaly povozy pouze rozbité, prázdné, anebo ty, které nevezly žádné cennosti či zbroj. Náklad musel námezdní vojáky zpomalit. „Nemohli se dostat daleko. Doženeme je na cestě. Nebudu ale bránit nikomu, pokud by se chtěl vrátit.“

Severně se nikdo nevydal.


	32. Naivní blázen

Chyba za chybou, skřípal zuby Lothór, pocházeje sem a tam při okraji tábora, který námezdní vojáci rozbili kus od jižní cesty. On by rozhodně volil lepší místo, s ohněm více krytým, ale obava z pronásledování nebyla tím, čím se právě užíral. _Kdo by je taky zmerčil v těchto pustinách?_ Ale trápily ho právě ty chyby, díky nimž mohl celý plán přijít nazmar. Sesypat se jako z karet věžička. Což se ovšem nesmělo stát. Další selhání si nemohl dovolit. Jeho hlas bude muset být pevný, poselství jistá a slova přesvědčivá, až promluví v pevnosti Dol Guldur o dalších krocích. Až pohlédne do ohnivého oka. Lothór totiž toužil po odměnách, ne naopak.

„Zdrželi jste se!“ štěkl první nedobrou skutečnost směrem k Tyalovi, synu Tyulka, veliteli téhle bandy budižkničemů. „Nebyls včas na smluveném místě. Kvůli tobě jsme pozdě stanuli na pláni u hřebenu!“

„Pozdě?“ utrousil Tyal, na člověka vcelku nevysoký, avšak ramenatý muž s krátce střiženým vlasem světlé barvy, naprosto nevzrušeně. Jen tak si seděl na pařezu a špičkou nože dloubal špínu za nehty – jako by nic. Na ruce mu chyběl jeden prst. „Já bych řek, že akorát. Co bychom my měli padat k zemi, když špinavou práci můžou zastat Uruci? Na to jsou přeci šlechtění, ne? A proč jsi ty, trpaslíku, nevyrazil napřed? Do největší vřavy? Bít se za svůj cíl?“

Lothór se zaškaredil, tolik riskovat zase nechtěl. Konec konců, on už riskoval dost v Hoře, pak když ji potajmu opouštěl, a ještě víc bude, až se tam vrátí – bude se tam muset vrátit, alespoň na čas. Zázračně se uzdravit a na všechno dohlédnout. Jenže to teď nebylo mnoho podstatné. V tuto konkrétní chvíli doopravdy nevěděl, jestli žoldáka matka neupustila v dětství na makovici, anebo je prostě přirozeně taková, hlava skopová. Každý při smyslech by se totiž musel bát Sauronovy zloby za práci věru mizernou. Ale co mohl čekat – _lidé_. O nic moudřejší, než ty černé potvory, které místo ženské strefí kobylu. Nejraději by se chytl za hlavu nad tím zmarem, ale neudělal to. Nenáviděl teatrální gesta, která měl v oblibě Dáin, jemuž byl nucen sloužit a kolem huby mazat samý med. „Ta holka byla důležitá. Hlavně ona! A ona upláchla!“

„Neupláchla,“ zkonstatoval Tyal prostě a krátce, stále nevyveden z míry.

Lothór stáhl obočí a podezřívavě se na lapku zahleděl. Mezi padlými tu mizernou kříženku nenašel. Vůbec ji neviděl, zato jiní viděli uhánět ženskou k východu. Byla to ona, byla na planině během bitvy, to věděl s jistotou. Lothór se bezděky dotkl šosu.

„Jako bys vypil skyslý víno, trpaslíku,“ zachechtal se člověk, zastrčil nůž do pouzdra a plácl se do kolen. „Netvař se! Zapomněls snad, že se za ní pustili tři mí nejlepší chlapi? Za ně dám ruku do ohně. Nebo za ně ne,“ opravil se hned, „ale za jejich zbraně a koně beze všeho. A tihleti tři si zrovna na rychlý koně potrpí, a taky je mají. Znají tenhle kraj. Chytili ji.“

„Proč se teda ještě nevrátili?!“

„Protože jsou divocí,“ neztrácel klid velitel žoldáků. „Nejsou zvyklí plahočit se za vozem. Nemaj nikdy dost, jistě se teď prohánějí aspoň za zvěří. Ale než dosáhnem pevnosti, připojí se k nám i s dobrou zprávou. Jak jsem řek, ruku do ohně za to dám.“

Lothór se v duchu zakřenil, protože Tyalovy ruky by nebyla žádná škoda. Stejně ji měl zmrzačenou. Ale nahlas si uštěpačnou poznámku odpustil. Byl tady sám mezi cizáky a uvědomoval si to dobře. Proto neprovokoval, kradmě je sledoval, ale spíš jen tak ze zvyku. Ohrožen se necítil – jimi ne. Sice nepobraly mnoho rozumu tyto lidské krysy, ale věřil, že dost na to, aby jim docházela Pánova pokažená nálada, pokud by přišel o jediného špeha v Ereboru. Trpaslíka, co rovněž toužil po nových světových pořádcích.

„Lothóre,“ oslovil ho člověk a dokonce jménem – vůbec poprvé. Pohrdali sebou navzájem. „Z karavany nikdo nepřežil. Nikdo, ani ta holka ne,“ zdůraznil naprosto přesvědčeně. „I její tělo najdou ležet mezi ostatníma, nepochybuj. Hnala na východ. Copak nevíš, jak vypadá krajina mezi Celduínou a Carnen. Hotový, hornatý bludiště. V tamních uličkách mezi skalama si nejsou jisti ani takoví, co ta místa znají, a ti kteří neznají, nemají nejmenší šanci. Jela snad někdy hornatinou mimo stezky?“ zeptal se spíše jen tak řečnicky, protože si ihned odpověděl. „Nejela. Tak vidíš. I my přece chcem svůj žold.“ Tyal se přestal hrbit a mávl k povozům naplněným cenným zbožím. Prvotřídními zbrojířskými výrobky a také šperky vyrobenými pod Horou.

Lothór povystrčil z pusy špičku jazyka a stiskl ji mezi zuby. To, nad čím se člověk dušoval, vlastně dávalo smysl. _I kdyby pláchla, _říkal si,_ kam by se asi dostala?_ Kam by samotná ženská, navíc v očekávání, mohla doputovat? Leda k vysílení a hladu, či doupatům divokých šelem. Ale zpátky k Hoře sotva. Nehledě na to, že tam se vrátit bála – o to se postaral. Podobné úvahy se ale zdály pravdě blízké asi jako slunce, co by na západě vyšlo._ Je mrtvá! _stvrdil si Lothór nakonec i sám v sobě, jiné možnosti nemělo cenu si vůbec připouštět.

„Chlapi!“ ozvalo se od ohně radostné výsknutí. Jeden z žoldáků vyskočil na nohy, nad hlavu zvedl naditý měšec a do dlaně si začal sypat diamanty nesmírné krásy. Zazářily doslova, jako kdyby z oblohy spadly veškeré hvězdy. Třpytily se do soumračného šera, které rychle houstlo nad táborem. Ostatní muži z bandy dokonce přestali hulákat jako na lesy, chlastat jako nezřízení, ládovat se rožněným masem anebo se přehrabovat v lupu. Chvíli prostě jenom civěli s hubami dokořán, než se vrátili k původní zábavě.

_Opilci a nenažranci_, pomyslel si Lothór. Příliš lační snadno nabytého bohatství, příliš hlasití, zato velmi málo střízliví. Ovšem lhal by si do kapsy, kdyby tvrdil, že i on sám nebyl pohledem na čiré drahokamy doslova uchvácen. Jak by také ne. Přece jenom, stále zůstával trpaslíkem a všichni trpaslíci byli jako straky. Zapomněl tudíž veškeré pochybnosti a jen stál a zatínal pěsti. Nebylo mu vůbec po chuti dívat se, jak špinavé lidské pracky uchvacují takovou vzácnost. _Ale co už_, zatřásl hlavou. Jemu se mělo dostat daleko větších pokladů. Lothór si byl jist, že jakmile vyplní přání velikého Pána Saurona, tak on, na oplátku, splní ta jeho. Moc Temnoty musela být totiž nesmírná. Lothór na vlastní oči viděl pevnost očarovanou tak silnou iluzí, že vypadala jako naprosto prázdná, zpustlá a pobořená, ačkoli ve skutečnosti byla plná porůzných zrůd. Panoval tam ruch a ve dne v noci hořely kovářské pece, v nichž se vyráběla zbroj. Viděl, jak se v podivných jamách z obyčejného bahna rodí pěšáci. Proto jenom jeho pravý Pán a nikdo jiný, mohl dokázat vyzvednout z hlubin pohřbený Arcikam. Královský klenot, v jehož záři blednou všechny cennosti. Lothór se nemohl dočkat, až právě ten sevře ve svých rukou, stejně jako na hlavu nasadí korunu krále pod Horou. Tehdy vznikne nový Erebor, kde, pod černou zástavou, nebudou dále vítáni žádní nečistí kříženci, elfské rajdy ani ti, co s nimi obcují. Tehdy on, Lothór, syn Lorna, syna Lurova, ukáže otci, že je hoden svého jména. Stane se někým a každý trpaslík co na světě zbyde, už nezapochybuje, že i on je pravým potomkem Durina, a ne po matce spodina.

„Jak jsem řekl,“ vyrušil ho z těch překrásných představ Tyal, „ze strany mé, co bylo zadáno, to bylo vykonáno. A teď jsi na řadě ty, trpaslíku. Jsem zvědav, jak to zaonačíš v Království? Jak se předvedeš? Už kvůli tobě samotnému doufám, že víc než s ubohými pamflety,“ dodal s posměchem a předklonil se, aby si loket opřel o koleno a do dlaně tvář. Zadívali se vzájemně do očí a v tom pohledu by jen těžko někdo našel špetku dobrého. „To bys potom místo Horu, spravoval leda kobky pod Dol Guldurem. Žádný král ve zlatých síních, nýbrž král v zatuchlých dírách bys byl,“ zařehtal se člověk. „Svrchovaný vládce mučírny.“

Trpaslík zkřivil tvář. _Pamflety_, ano, ty nenadělaly tolik zlé krve, kolik předpokládal. Sám si ustavičně kladl otázku, co všechno by Pavéza musel ještě vykonat? Jakou lůzu vyzdvihovat, či kolik zrádných půlčíků omilostnit, aby se od něho lid odvrátil? Aby v Hoře propukl nepokoj? Proto dlouho, předlouho vypadala situace žalostně. Do pevnosti posílal jen zprávy nevalného významu, natož perspektivy, zato plné slibů a proseb o další příležitost a hlavně o čas. Tehdy ještě neměl v ruce žádný pořádný prostředek, který by mohl doopravdy použít. Vždyť ani na jednu zatracenou Radu se nedostal, kde by třeba něco vyzvěděl. Dokonce i po soudu, u jehož výsledku věřil, že konečně dojde k rozepři mezi pány, si král s bratrancem ruce podali. A Dáin se vydal k Železným horám zatvrzele nevěřící zvěstem, s kým že to Thorin bezostyšně smilní. Podobně smýšlející komoří Zander sice pojal podezření, že by král svou dlouho jedinou konkubínu mohl snad i milovat, jenže nad tím si tenkrát mohli oba leda odplivnout, neb ani jeden z nich netušil, jak takovou informaci využít. Všechno se zdálo málo anebo k ničemu, zvlášť když už se chystala královská veselka a s ní i jistota věčného spojenectví Ereboru a jeho nejvýznamnější državy. Na čubkách nikomu nesešlo a on už se ani neobtěžoval psát další hanlivý list, neb je vskutku nikdo nebral vážně.

Ano, v těch časech už se Lothór bál, že zklame zas, což mohlo být taky naposled. Jenže pak komoří donesl zápisník, a toho dne by mu snad i zulíbal zažloutlé, nenechavé ruce. Tam totiž, úplně vzadu, se psalo o děcku, které se zdařilo uplést v dobu nejméně vhodnou. Teprve tehdy se celý zaradoval, protože vlastní krev, třebaže poskvrněná, nebyla totéž co voda. A teprve tehdy přišel ten správný nápad. Vyhnat míšenku i s outěžkem na cestu, na které najde smrt, a vinu hodit na Dáina. Protože právě deník byl onen prostředek, ona zbraň, z níž šlo snadno stvořit důkaz, jenom malou, malinkatou úpravou. Trpaslík se usmál nad vzpomínkou z doby krátce předtím, než komořímu deník zase do úschovy odevzdal, aby byl ve správný čas králi podstrčen. Jak věrně dokázal napodobit krasopisné runy psané ženskou rukou, když doplnil odstavec o výhružkách Železné nohy a raději i to, že je vyřkl přímo on. _Jak logické_, pochválil se Lothór ještě, protože kdo jiný než Thorinův bastard, mohl ohrozit vyhlídky i štěstí lady z Železných hor, jakožto budoucí královské choti. _No vida_, zamnul si ruce, pakt mezi Ereborem a Železnými horami, kvůli kterému si málem rval vlasy z hlavy, byl dnes jenom k užitku. _A Diana?_ napadlo mladíka úplně nakonec. Vždycky se mu líbila, i když na něj hleděla z patra dřív, stejně jako potom, co povýšil. Ale až bude dokonáno, ještě ráda se stane jeho královnou. _Anebo děvkou._

Lidský muž vyčkával se zájmem, co z trpaslíka vypadne.

Lothór přestal s natěšeným uculováním a stáhl koutky do vážného výrazu. Zvedl bradu a pomyslel si: _Co bych se nemohl předvést už teď?_ Ještě chvíli mlčel, aby si krok za krokem připravil v hlavě trochu chvástání o tom, jak jeden bystrý a snaživý trpaslík může dokázat víc, než hordy skřetů a zlobrů.

„Já nepochybuji o tobě, ty nepochybuj o mně, člověče!“ začal konečně. „Takže za prvé,“ odpočítával na prstech, které na rozdíl od jiných měl všechny, „důležitá je posloupnost a trpělivost. Dílčí události dobře načasované, pěkně jedna po druhé. Prvně vy zůstanete skryti v pevnosti a já naopak odsud odejdu. Za druhé,“ zdvihl ukazovák, „jakmile si budu jistý situací v Ereboru, teprve tehdy tam dorazí zpráva, že kupci i všichni ti, kdo s karavanou šli, byli pobyti na cestě. Za třetí,“ následoval prostředník, „přijde čas na podvržené důkazy, díky nimž Pavéza podřízne Dáina jako ovci dřív, než by se na něco ptal. Nebude hledět na podružnosti, jestli bratranec anebo ne, jestli spojenec anebo ne. Ze spojenců se rázem stanou nepřátelé, a tím se dostáváme k tomu nejdůležitějšímu,“ pyšně se usmál Lothór, „tedy za čtvrté…“

Nocí se ozvalo houkání sýčka.

Co bylo za čtvrté, už se Tyal nedozvěděl. Hlavou mu proletěl šíp opatřený letkami z peří divoké husy – šíp trpaslíků.

***

… a nocí se ozvalo houkání sýčka – smluvené znamení k útoku.

Kdoví, jestli se to stalo proto, že námezdníci dozajista nepočítali s pronásledováním, a tak se posilnili pálenkou tolik, že sotva zvládli stát, či spíše díky nesmírné zlobě trpaslíků, ale bitva se strhla krátká a nelítostná. Nelítostná víc, než by si Gandalf přál, však nikoli, než by očekával. Ale přesto se necítil v právu zasáhnout jinak, nežli pouhým slovem. Pouze předem kladl králi na srdce, nechť není zbytečně krutý. Pomstu totiž považoval leda za nástroj slabých povah a v duši nedobrého hospodáře. Nelze jí vrátit ztracené životy a krve již bylo prolito dost. Jenže msta, jak vidno, bylo teď to jediné, po čem Thorin prahl.

V táboře se nenacházel žádný zajatec, jak doufal. Jak doufali oba dva. Žádná žena přivázaná ke kolu vozu či ke stromu. To si ostatně Gandalf připouštěl už ve chvíli, kdy se cípem nedalekého lesa plížili k ležení a zpoza vývratů, za kmeny či hustě rostlými keři obhlíželi tábořiště a čekali, než zhoustne tma. Ale tehdy tu ještě zůstávala jistá možnost, neb nikdo ani on nemohl dohlédnout do všech koutů utopených ve stínu. Do míst, kam nedosáhlo světlo plamenů. Jenže ta možnost právě odlétla, podobně jako sloup jisker a dýmu z rozdupaného ohniště. Smutné tušení se mu vkradlo do vědomí, a když se podíval na krále šířícího kolem sebe učiněnou zkázu, nejenom jemu.

Velmi brzy trpaslíci čistili rudé meče i štíty pokryté blátivou kaší. Oinův učedník ošetřoval své druhy, kteří se neobešli bez zranění. Ne všude byl ještě platný. Nasadil vykloubené rameno, řezné rány čistil lihem a šil. Dva z Dáinových vojáků drželi jediného přeživšího z nepřátel – Lothóra. Byl svázaný lýčeným lanem, lapal po dechu a kroutil se jako červ, co má přijít na rybářský háček. Ztuhl teprve v momentě, kdy si k němu Thorin razil cestu davem. Muži mu ustupovali, hlavně proto, že ve tváři vypadal naprosto nepříčetný.

„Kde je má pobočnice?!“ zařval způsobem, že i kalous na borovici polekaně zapískal a raději se vznesl do vzduchu.

Lothór nestačil ani otevřít ústa, natož prosit o milost, a už padal bokem k zemi, neboť byl silně udeřen hlavicí Orcristu do tváře.

„Zvedněte ho!“ sykl Thorin na ty dva vojáky, kteří ihned uposlechli příkazu. Vytáhli zvěda zase na nohy, zatímco plival zuby a krev.

Gandalf uvěřil, že král už popustil nejpalčivější zlost, a dá přednost odpovědím na otázky, nikoli touze provinilce zbít. V tomto ohledu se velice zmýlil. Kov se blýskl v záři skomírajícího ohně podruhé, když Thorin uštědřil Lothórovi ještě jednu ránu, tentokrát někam do oblasti spánku.

Trpaslík vzduchem opsal piruetu a s rukama svázanýma za zády upadl velmi nešťastně. Hlavou přímo na nedaleký kámen s ostrou hranou. Už jenom obrátil oči v sloup a ztratil vědomí, ale to nebylo vše. Z šosu mu vypadl jakýsi podlouhlý předmět obalený hrubou tkaninou přetaženou motouzem. Ten předmět tvarem připomínal krátký meč anebo delší dýku. Král po něm hmátl a ihned rozvázal uzel, přestože se mu ruce třásly. Jakmile vykoukl safírový jílec a pak i ostří z mithrilu, trhl sebou, jako by se lekl. Na moment snad i poklesl v kolenou, nýbrž na moment jen krátký, pak mithrilovou zbraň vrazil do ruk Dáinovi a svůj meč znovu pozvedl. Hnal se zase kupředu.

Čaroděj to tentokrát očekával, a proto zastavil Thorina dřív, než by snad bezvládného na zemi dorazil. Chvíli poslouchal zlostné vrčení a nadávky o proklatých kouzelnících, než k Lothórovi přidřepl, aby zkontroloval, zdali vůbec dýchá. Dýchal. A proto otočil svůj pohled zase ke králi. „Thorine!“ oslovil ho káravě. „Je to zajatec! Nutno podotknout, že jediný, kterého máte,“ dodal kousavě, nicméně on projednou spolkl slova o hlupácích, třebaže by byla nasnadě. Za královou krutostí se totiž skrýval akorát bezbřehý stesk. „Copak vy nechcete znát odpovědi?“ umírnil se trochu, když svou pozornost obrátil zpět ke špehovi na zemi. Prohlížel mu tvář, ale hlavně ránu v týle, a přitom mluvil: „Nechcete snad poznat důvody, proč se trpaslík spřáhne s nepřáteli, Thorine? Nechcete snad vědět, proč jste byl zrazen vlastním důvěrníkem, Dáine?“

Oba muži stojící vedle sebe přikývli svorně jako jeden. Thorin navíc trhaně odpověděl: „Jistěže chci. Proberte jej, Tharkûne, žádám vás o to. Vím, že takové věci dokážete. Mě samotného jste přivedl zpátky z mdlob, tenkrát na výběžku nad Skalnatým brodem. Slibuji, že se pokusím ovládnout.

Gandalf se musel nedůvěřivě ušklíbnout. Nemínil se spoléhat, že by horkokrevný a prudký trpaslík zvládl dodržet podobný slib. Přesto ale nabídl svou pomoc, ovšem podmíněnou. „Zvěda probudím, avšak vyslechnu ho já sám a navíc, mně svěříte jeho život.“

„Nedopustím, aby dostal milost, Tharkûne!“ štěkl Thorin, nýbrž Gandalf zůstal neoblomný. Král tedy zasunul Orcrist do pochvy a ustoupil o krok dozadu, čímž dal najevo, že jen velmi neochotně souhlasí.

Starý muž přejel dlaní těsně nad obličejem trpaslíka v bezvědomí. Ten zatřepotal víčky, zhluboka se nadechl, ale působil naprosto zmatený. Aby také ne, po takové ráně, a Gandalf si povzdechl. Shlížel na Lothóra, nyní už opřeného o patu stromu do polosedu, a marně se pokoušel porozumět_._ Samo sebou že znal tuhletu trpasličí chásku jako vlastní boty. Hrabivou a umíněnou, věčně lačnou po pokladech a převaze, ale také dobrosrdečnou a nesmírně věrnou. Velice nevšedním způsobem, pravda, ale vlastně ušlechtilou. Jaké tedy musely být sliby, jež dokázaly zlákat tohoto nebohého chlapce upsat se Temné straně? Dokonce své vlastní zaprodat? Gandalf si nahlas posteskl, protože on si byl jist, že veškeré takové sliby by zůstaly leda plané. Jako tomu bývalo i v případě jiných naivních bláznů v dávných dobách. Gandalf si posteskl podruhé, on si totiž pamatoval, co bylo předtím, a nyní se opět musel dívat, jak se nad zemí znovu stmívá. Třebaže zatím nenápadně, ale stmívalo se.

Čaroděj zvedl oči k nebi. Zrovna zářil měsíc v úplňku, což bylo jediné příznivé při vší té nepřízni. Ačkoli za největší magii pokládal kouzlo moudrého slova, a zvláště se tak utvrzoval s časem, kdy rostla jeho zkušenost, nebyl si jist, zda pouze s ním nyní pochodí. Lothór byl mimo, blouznil, a to se mohlo dít ještě další hodiny či dny. A i potom mohl zatloukat a lhát, vykrucovat se a předstírat, a Gandalf si potřeboval vyjasnit jisté záležitosti hned. On prostě musel znát pravý osud ženy, která toho věděla až příliš mnoho. Příliš mnoho o prstenu, jeho strážci, i o místě, kde se nyní nachází.

S hlubokým nádechem se důkladně zamyslel ještě naposledy. Byl by to riskantní počin, ano. Velice riskantní a Gandalf byl zvyklý zacházet s magií obezřetně. Ještě ke všemu s magií tohoto druhu. Dvě naprosto různé věci totiž znamenaly, očarovat ohňostroj, aby potěšil hobití droboť o slavnosti, či nahlédnout pod slupku vědomí jiné bytosti. K tomu se neuchýlil, inu, snad celé stovky let. Ne, ani když Thorinova mysl klesla do těch nejhlubších míst, ani když do poslední chvíle netušil, jak se Tranduil zachová před branami Ereboru, ani když byl souzen Bilbo Pytlík. Navíc zde se jednalo o bytost, kterou již uchvátil černokněžník neštítící se ničeho. A Gandalf neměl pochyby, že tomu tak skutečně je. Už onehdy před Radou ucítil z Lothóra povědomé zlo, které tenkrát ještě nedovedl rozluštit. _Měl se dovtípit dřív._

Vstal z dřepu a ohlédl se přes rameno na Thorina, aby se ujistil, zda ten je alespoň v rámci možností v klidu. Nemohl si dovolit býti rušen. Nedělal to rád, věru ne, ale jiné východisko prostě neviděl. A tak pevně sevřel v rukou hůl a počal šeptat zaklínadlo. Ohromnou sílu přijímal, přetvářel a pouštěl s pokorou, jíž si zasloužila. V zádech cítil upřené pohledy mužů tajících dech v očekávání kdoví čeho. Jenže oni nemohli nic spatřit. Nesměli. Neviděli proto světélkující stříbrné nitě, které nyní spojovaly starého muže a mladého trpaslíka. Vlákna, po kterých snad doputují střípky pravdy veskrze obrazy myšlenek promítnutých pozpátku. Jako když listuje knihou od konce.

Soustředil se velmi, nýbrž prvně neuviděl nic než strach, který Lothóra naprosto ochromil, jakmile uzřel šíp opatřený letkami z peří divoké husy. Thorina s Dáinem ženoucí se táborem, muže v jejich závěsu. Strach tolik odlišný od sebejisté komedie, kterou právě u tohoto hocha vzpomínal z dřívějška. Berla se Gandalfovi zatřásla v ruce. Bylo to znamení cizí moci, jež se bránila, nicméně on putoval hlouběji, obraceje stránky událostí.

Strach se pomalu rozplýval a střídala jej pýchou překypující jistota. Chvástání, které Lothór předváděl muži, co na ruce mu chyběl jeden prst. Holedbání se budoucí válkou mezi Ereborem a Železnými horami, jíž by vyprovokoval svými úskoky. _Ze spojenců se rázem stanou nepřátelé_, a starci se dostavilo pochopení celé této odporné lsti. Království zbídačené, oslabené boji mezi trpaslíky navzájem, boji mezi vlastními, by bylo mnohem snadnější uchvátit, nežli zemi silnou a vzkvétající, kde král je ve shodě se svými vazaly. Tak málo stačilo, aby Thorin Dáina na životě doopravdy zkrátil. Stačil jeden vadný kámen a zbortil by celou zeď. A ten vadný kámen zde právě ležel s tváří rozbitou a pomočenou nohavicí.

Gandalfova berla se třásla, nýbrž on šel hloubš.

Chybějící díly skládačky zapadaly na svá místa a tvořily ucelenou mozaiku. Čaroděj uviděl Lothóra, jakožto krále pod Horou, protože tak on viděl sám sebe. Seděl na trůně, pod černou zástavou, nad hlavu zvedal Arcikam. _Taková tedy byla cena_. Štědrou odměnu si žádal, a tím spíš by nic nedostal. Naivní blázen_. _Gandalfa se v tu chvíli utvrdil ještě v dalším svém letitém přesvědčení, a to, že by snad bylo nejlépe, kdyby jistý zatrápený kámen nikdy nebyl nalezen. Ale nezbýval čas zdržovat se podobnými obrazy. Ještě jich následovalo několik, více i méně podstatných. Kouzelná berla se chvěla stále víc, až ji skoro neudržel, ale on pořád ještě nevěděl to podstatné.

Čelo rozryté soustředěním a v prsty křečovitě zaťaté, přesto šedý kouzelník už vydržel jenom chvíli. Potom mu hůl vyletěla z dlaně a i on sám padl na znak. Jindy vodnaté oči, oči podobné očím ropuchy, nyní nabyly oranžového, ohnivého lesku. Vyšlehl z nich plamen a Lothórova hlava s posledním výdechem klesla na rameno. _Naivní blázen._

Trpaslíci okolo zůstali stát jako přimrazení.

„Co to sakra bylo?“ vypravil ze sebe Dwalin, kterého prvního napadlo pomoci starému muži zpátky na nohy.

„Tharkûne,“ přidal se přidušeně král, „nemám ponětí, co jste to právě prováděl, ale řekněte mi pouze jedno. Víte, co se stalo s Odette?“

Gandalf se na Thorina zadíval všeříkajícím pohledem a slabě zakroutil hlavou. _Je mrtvá – _to bylo totiž poslední poselství, jež přišlo po stříbrné niti, než se všechny zpřetrhaly. Poslední, leč velmi zřetelné a jisté. Jeden by se nyní mohl domnívat, že se čaroději ulevilo. Vždyť ústa ženy, která toho věděla až příliš mnoho, byla už navždycky zavřená. Ale nedělo se tak. Och ne. Třebaže tu byl již dlouho předtím, než se narodili, a tušil, že zůstane ještě dlouho po nich, velmi želel Odettina mladého života, stejně jako smutné budoucnosti krále pod Horou. Gandalf si totiž během putování napříč zemí tam a sem, dobře osvojil soucit.

Zdálo se, jako kdyby studené noční povětří nad táborem námezdních vojáků, kteří již kořisti neužijí, dočista znehybnělo. Nepohnula se ani noha, ani větévka. Ticho skoro zvonilo v uších. Thorin ve svých rukou držel krátký meč s jílcem zdobeným safíry. Díval se na něj dlouho zpod sklopených řas. A plakal. Ve stoje, mlčky a se vší důstojností, ale přesto plakal.


	33. Kdyby se psal jiný příběh - 1. část

Nazpět jeli i během tmy. Nocí, jíž zářil měsíc v úplňku a osvětloval zem pod kopyty kozorožců. Tempo drželi volnější – už nebylo kam spěchat. Navíc táhli vozy.

Dalšího dne obstarali padlé na planině a z večera dávno šli podél břehu Dlouhého jezera. Stmívalo se v barvách fialové a rudé, a rozlehlá vodní pláň v tom svitu ztratila nazelenalý nádech. Za naprostého bezvětří, tolik odlišného od předešlých dní, zůstávala šedavá a hladká jako rtuť.

Král seděl v ústraní od tábora, ohně i tichých hovorů družiny, na kmeni padlém zubem bobra. Prostý veškeré mimiky, v šerém světle zapadajícího slunce si prohlížel obrázek ukradený z Oriho deníku. Jedinou Odettinu podobiznu, kterou vůbec měl. Litoval, že sám nikdy nenechal žádnou vymalovat, aby si mohl připomínat, i když zapomenout by bylo milosrdnější. Litoval, že tohle všechno dopustil. Litoval svých rozhodnutí, špatných rozhodnutí, která učinil, a potom je pošetile schovával za korunu a povinnosti krále pod Horou. Litoval veškerých slibů, které dal, a ještě více těch, které porušil. Na obloze začínaly zářit jedna po druhé, avšak pro Thorina jako kdyby zhasly všechny hvězdy. A ve svítání už nevěřil.

Seděl mlčky, jako ostatně mlčel celý den i předešlou noc, až na pár nezbytných příkazů. Mlčel, v obličeji tvrdý, podobný kamenným tvářím soch trůnního sálu Ereboru, ačkoli v nitru nemohl přestat křičet. Takový už byl zármutek trpaslíků jako on. Skrytý. Chladný a tichý, ale uvnitř nesmírně hluboký.

Nikdo se jej neopovážil oslovit. Připomínky nadmíru věcné, jako že je třeba zvířata napojit, či dopřát odpočinku raněným, byly směřovány Dáinovi, který přebral velení. Král o ně nestál, stejně jako o žádné rozmluvy a už vůbec ne o společnost. Poznal to každý včetně Dwalina, jen sotva kdy beroucího na zřetel jakýkoli takt. Každý, až na vysokého muže v omšelém hávu, který se – patrně nikdy – nehodlal vzdát svého nepěkného zvyku mluvit ve chvílích, kdy Thorin mluvit nechtěl.

„I když přijdeme o všechno, příteli, ani tehdy nelze říci, že by nám nezbylo vůbec nic,“ pronesl Gandalf jednu z toho druhu vět, které nejen že v daný okamžik zněly naprosto nevhodně, ale ještě ke všemu postrádaly jakýkoli smysl. Thorin si pomyslel akorát něco o výjimkách potvrzujících pravidlo, protože on se cítil přesně jako někdo, kdo všechno měl, a jemuž nic nezbylo. Zdržel se však komentáře, neměl sílu se s Gandalfem přít, ba ani diskutovat. Ani za ním neotočil hlavu. Pohled ponechal upřený kamsi před sebe, ačkoli ve skutečnosti hleděl úplně jinam. Do prázdna vlastní duše.

Čaroděj se usadil po králově levici, jako vždycky aniž by se zeptal, zdali smí. Do plic hlasitě nasál vzduch vonící tlejícím dřevem a nezdráhal se pokračovat: „Budoucnost zůstává, Thorine. Chápu, že nyní nějakou vidíte jen ztěží, a jestli, zdá se vám černá a bez významu. Ovšem to se může časem změnit. Budoucnost totiž, na rozdíl od minulosti, dokážete ovlivnit. Svými činy. Jste král pod Horou, Thorine, vy ještě můžete vykonat mnoho dobrého. A veskrze to dobré dojít smíření.“

„Jsem král pod Horou,“ souhlasil Thorin s mnohem menší hrdostí, než by mě v hlase i v srdci mít. Než míval. „Ale jaký jsem vlastně král?“ Na odpověď nečekal, dal si ji sám. „Jsem král, jenž se přes minulost nepřenesl a budoucnost zahodil. Jsem král, jenž málo naslouchal radám druhých, vašim radám, čaroději, jen aby nemusel přiznat především sobě, jak často pomýlený byl. A za to se teď budu probouzet s vinou každý den a každý den budu s vinou usínat. To je má budoucnost, dokavaď navždy nezavřu oči. Leda to mi osud přichystal!“

Gandalf zakroutil hlavou, chystaje si dýmku, jíž zapálil plamenem, který kdoví odkud vzal. „Nevíte, co vám osud přichystal. Ani já to nevím. Jenže čas, drahý příteli, to je zvláštní nástroj. Běží a nezastaví, a v takovém běhu lze snadno získat pocit, že s každou jednou promarněnou příležitostí, minula i ta úplně poslední. Ale nemusí tomu tak být a často nebývá. Možnosti nové střídají ty staré, přinášejí šance dát si opět smysl a zachytit směr. To vám povídám jako někdo, kdo žije již velmi dlouho. Musíte věřit, Thorine, že k vám osud ještě někdy bude milostiv.“

„Milostiv?“ odfrkl si trpaslík. „Osud vůbec není milostiv! Hrát si s námi je pro něho zábavou. Obyčejnou kratochvílí v běhu času, jak říkáte. Tomu jedinému jsem schopen uvěřit! A nemyslete si, čaroději, já dokáži pochopit, proč ode mne Mahal odvrátil svou přízeň. Dobře vím, proč jsem trestán. Je to za mé chování a za mé skutky. Za Bilba Pytlíka.“

„Jste k sobě příliš tvrdý, Thorine. Bilbo k vám nechová žádnou zášť. Odpustil vám, stejně jako jste odpustil vy jemu.“

„Snad,“ připustil král s vágním gestem, i když měl Gandalf naprostou pravdu. _Jako pokaždé._ Avšak i ta pravda měla háček, nikoli bezvýznamný. „Tak se stalo, ovšem jen a pouze proto, že se přičinili druzí. Já sám bych žádnou spravedlnost býval nehledal, natož precedent. Vyhnal bych hobita jako spráskaného psa,“ mezi řečí těžce polkl, „ne-li hůř. Rovněž onen mírný trest navrhl Fili. Ano Fili, nikoli já. A ten padl jenom proto, že se hodil hlavně mně. Rozumíte? Abych si udržel lásku, co mi dokázala oči otevírat, zahánět z mysli stín a naopak přinášet radost. Nejvzácnější poklad… vlastně dva poklady, co mi byly dány, a já za ně jen málo bojoval, špatně je opatroval, jako hlupák se jich vzdal. No a přesto jsem to já, kdo dnes ještě dýchá a Odette už ne. Není to snad učiněná zvůle a zlomyslnost, Tharkûne?! Proč nevinní musejí životy pokládat a já byl tenkrát ušetřen u pramene Celduíny? Řekněte mi proč, čaroději? Proč jiný příběh nebyl psán?“

Gandalf si povzdechl a vydechl kroužek dýmu. „Pokládáte mi těžké otázky, Thorine. Otázky, na které bych sám chtěl znát odpovědi, avšak neznám je. Nemohu vám je proto dát. Posloužit vám mohu pouze radou. Poslední.“

Král přikývl. _Nyní každá rada drahá._

„Zbytečně v sobě neduste žal. Dáin, vaši muži zde, váš lid v Hoře, ti všichni dozajista znají rozličné podoby zármutku, a proto pochopí, že i vy nějaký cítíte. Neskrývejte jej. Smutek přiznejte a přijměte, nechte ho jít a odejít, vezměte si poučení a zkuste odpustit i sobě samému.“

Král si povzdechl rovněž. Potáhl nosem, jakkoli nevhodné to bylo pro krále. Po tvářích se mu skutálely slzy a vpíjely se do vousů. Vůbec první, které pustil na odiv. Ale tentokrát neklopil hlavu, aby skryl obličej za stěnou z hustých vlasů. Dovolil si truchlit.

Pocítil Gandalfovu ruku na rameni a čaroděj protentokrát nemluvil. _Kupodivu_. Jen nabídl svou dýmku, kterou trpaslík přijal, ačkoli měl v plášti vlastní. Společně pozorovali tmavé nebe, které jako kdyby splynulo s vodní hladinou. A Thorin truchlil, jak dlouho bylo potřeba, i starý muž mlčel, jak dlouho bylo potřeba.

***

Mohlo být někdy nad ránem, kdy Thorin procitl. Popravdě jej překvapilo, že vůbec usnul, nicméně unavené tělo si žádalo odpočinek i hlavě navzdory. Zamrkal řasami trochu slepenými vlhkem. Byla to taková ta chvíle, kdy je všude poklidno, k zemi padá rosa a noc se láme v den. Posadil se a promačkával přeležený krk, přičemž si uvědomil, co veze celou cestu. Ve všem tom spěchu, dočista zapomněl odložit klíč od tajné místnosti a zamknout ho ve svém stole. Znovu si sáhl pod límec košile a řetízek rozepnul. Zlatý klíč držel v dlani, najednou se zdál být hrozně těžký. Stejně jako touha po Arcikamu i falešná úleva, kterou Kámen přinášel. Thorin zaváhal, samozřejmě, ale přesto se rozhodl vykonat nyní, co už dávno mělo vykonáno být.

„Gandalfe,“ potichu oslovil muže v šedém hávu, jehož tak probudil z dřímoty. „Vezměte si jej. Vezměte si jej a třeba jej zničte. Já sám to nedokážu.“

Čaroděj se posadil rovněž, vytáhl obočí, avšak bez řečí nastavil dlaň. Král očekával otázky a protentokrát byl ochoten odpovídat. Klidně na cokoli, stejně už mu nezbývala téměř žádná tajemství. Ovšem Gandalf se na nic neptal, pouze chápavě přikývl a mrštil klíčem před sebe.

Thorin přemohl touhu natáhnout ruku před sebe a řetízek v letu zachytit. Ne proto, že by se mu to stejně nepodařilo, ale protože podobný skutek by měl velmi málo společného čímkoli dobrým. A klíč letěl daleko nad Jezero. Jistě mu muselo být pomoženo kouzlem, neboť velmi nezvykle zářil. A když to světlo už bylo jen maličké, docela jako světélko jedné jediné svatojánské mušky, tak najednou zhaslo. Tehdy se klíč propadl do hlubiny a Thorin si oddechl. Bolestně, ale přece oddechl.

„Zvláštní symbolika,“ zhodnotil nato starý čaroděj, „Dlouhé jezero je zřejmě předurčeno, aby mnohé zlo skončilo na jeho dně. Jenom se obávám, zdali bude dosti hluboké,“ dodal zamyšleně Šedý poutník, který chodil světem právě proto, aby dohlížel na osudy druhých.

***

„Vaše Výsosti,“ uklonil se chvatně podkoní. Namísto aby si kozla všímal, chystal se cosi vykládat. Král však Dernovi velmi jasně naznačil, že zrovna nestojí o žádné zprávy o tom, který poník má zánět v kopytu, a už vůbec ne, jestli některá kobyla porodila. Vykročil s plánem rychle se omýt a převléci, a pak okamžitě svolat Radu. Předně bylo nutno připravit pohřební síň, čímž měl v úmyslu pověřit Balina, jelikož správce Dori už dny vůbec nepromluvil – Thorin tomu dokonale rozuměl. Následně toužil přijít na způsob, jak Dol Guldur srovnat se zemí. A v neposlední řadě potřeboval navštívit v žaláři komořího a dostat z něj, s kým vším byli ještě spřaženi.

„Výsosti, prosím vás, počkejte... Musím.“

Thorin rozhodně neměl v úmyslu čekat. Poddanému, který zůstal bezradný až bledý, nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost.

„Nechte jej být, Derne,“ poradil podkonímu čaroděj, který se celou dobu zdržoval v čele jízdy, a také v blízkosti krále. „Cokoli musíte neodkladně říci, počká. Váš pán utrpěl těžkou ztrátu.“

Dern se zamračil a začal se roztržitě ošívat. Chvíli působil naprosto ztraceně, však hned nato mocně nasál vzduch a k samotnému králi se rozkřikl způsobem, jakým jej nikdy nikdo neslyšel hulákat ani na ty nejlenivější pacholky.

„Je v Dolu!“

„Cože?!“ Thorin se prudce otočil a se sveřepým výrazem seběhl schodiště zpět. „O čem to mluvíš? Kdo nebo co se nachází ve městě?“

„Vaše pobočnice, Výsosti,“ vykoktal dobrácký trpaslík, „je v Dolu.“

„To není možné!“ zamítl Thorin, podezřívavě přivíraje oči. Podkoního považoval za správného chlapa, který nebyl hloupý ani škodolibý. Pokud si z něho kdokoli ztropil nemístný žert, trestu neujde. Ale přesto se královo srdce rozbušilo, jako kdyby přihnal ne na hřbetě kozorožce, nýbrž po svých. Nicméně rozumem se krotil. Varoval před planou nadějí, jež by se zdržela jenom chvíli a pak zase odešla – což by podruhé bylo k nesnesení. Vždyť Gandalf během cesty dopodrobna vylíčil okolnosti celého spiknutí a později i slovy potvrdil Odettin… _konec_. Čaroděj dokonce přiznal – pouze králi a nikomu jinému, a on musel slíbit, že takový rozhovor zůstane výhradně mezi nimi – že nahlédl do mysli zrádce. Thorin to popravdě tušil, protože v oněch podivných událostech, jež proběhly v lese při dolním toku Bystré řeky, v momentech, kdy snad i příroda tajila dech, zatímco starý muž pohyboval rty v rytmu sotva slyšitelných, neznámých slov, by i ten nejméně zkušený holobrádek z družiny těžko nepoznal magii. A navíc měl Lothór mithrilový meč, a každý meč je věcí vysoce osobní. Takovou, kterou lze jen stěží sebrat živému. Všechno, co Dern řekl, znělo naprosto absurdně, avšak navzdory té absurditě se Thorin nedokázal ovládnout a k čaroději upřel pohled doslova prosebný. „Tharkûne?“

Gandalf se zdál být neméně zaskočen. Konec vousu si natáčel na prst a i on studoval obličej podkoního. Trvalo snad celý věk, než konečně promluvil, jestli se to vůbec mluvením dalo nazývat – ne šepotem. Přistoupil velmi blízko ke králi a ohnul se v zádech tak, aby mohl hovořit velmi tiše. „Nakouknout pod slupku vědomí _je_ sice metoda spolehlivá, však nikoli neomylná. Lze vidět pravdu pouze takovou, kterou dotyčný za pravdu považuje. Ta se proto nemusí nutně slučovat s pravdou reálnou. K tomu všemu nezapomínejte, Výsosti, že mi nebylo přáno celý obraz ucelit. Nestihl jsem to.“ Potom co se narovnal, starý muž pokrčil rameny a přidal na hlase: „Cokoli je tudíž možné, Thorine.“

Dern si za tu chvíli zřejmě dodal na jistotě, neb se začal dušovat: „Doopravdy, Veličenstvo. Paní Odette přebývá v domě správce Barda. Z města přijel rychlý posel se zprávou, sám jsem ho viděl a sám i slyšel, co povídal Jeho Výsosti princi Kilimu. Ihned se vydali na cestu. On, paní Tauriel a mistr Oin – ten si bral svůj léčitelský kufřík.“

Král skoro neznatelně kývl, pomalu ani nevěda čemu. _Pravda, jež pravdou nemusí být? Posel? Město?_ Byl vyveden z míry natolik, že si jenom stěží skládal v hlavě, co se právě dozvěděl.

„Thorine,“ oslovil jej měkce čaroděj, měnící překvapení za lehký úsměv, „na co ještě čekáte? Jeďte! Přesvědčte se sám, zda k vám osud nemíní být ještě jednou milostiv.“

***

Před arkádovým domem na náměstí města Dol, Thorin bušil do dveří jako smyslů zbavený. Doslova tak polekal malou Tildu, která přišla otevřít. Vykulená dívenka dveře zase zabouchla. Nedivil se, tušil, jak asi musí vypadat – více jako tulák, nežli jako král. Znovu vykouknout se Tilda osmělila teprve ve chvíli, kdy jí za zády stanul otec.

Král vyřkl co možná nejvíce stručnou omluvu za netrpělivost a už, už se chystal pokračovat k tomu podstatnému – proč je zde a čehož si žádá.

„Po schodišti nahoru a potom vpravo,“ poznamenal důvtipně Bard a ustoupil z cesty.

Thorin jeho přímost velmi ocenil. Bez meškání vyrazil ke schodům, nechávaje za sebou blátivé stopy. Chodbou se vydal ke dveřím, jež byly pootevřené. Jenže právě tam se zarazil. Musel se prodýchat. Najednou se začal bát, co uvnitř uvidí, a ještě více toho, co by mohl slyšet. Než vstoupil, shodil ještě svrchní, nejvíce potřísněný kabátec.

„Strýčku,“ uvítal jej polohlasně Kili „konečně.“ Okamžitě seskočil z parapetu okna pěkné světnice, co byla patrně hostinským pokojem správcova sídla, rozešel se k Thorinovi a čelem svým se dotkl čela jeho. Neřekl žádný šprým ani připomínku hodnotící vzezření trpaslíka po náročné výpravě, což nevěstilo vůbec nic dobrého.

Rusovlasá elfka se naopak ani nehnula. Zůstávala usazena v křesle ve vzdálenějším koutu místnosti, ke králi se neobtěžovala ani zvednout zrak, natož promluvit. Nepozdravil jej rovněž Oin, nikoli z neúcty, nýbrž proto, že se zrovna soustředěně skláněl nad lůžkem. Naslouchátko měl odložené na stolku a příchozího proto neslyšel. Působil velice ustaraně, a když Thorin Odette spatřil, ihned pochopil proč. Vypadala, jako kdyby spala, ale byla bílá přesně tím nedobrým způsobem, jímž bývají bílí slabí a nemocní.

„Oine,“ upozornil na svou přítomnost, „jak je na tom?“ Vzal do dlaní Odettinu ruku – hotový kus ledu, ačkoli se místnost zdála skoro přetopená.

„Upřímně nevím, Výsosti,“ vydechl starý ranhojič. „Je vyčerpaná a těžce podchlazená, ano, ale měla by být vzhůru, třebaže jen chvílemi. To dlouhé bezvědomí si nedovedu vysvětlit a není pro ni vůbec příznivé. Potřebovala by jíst, doplnit tekutiny. Snad časem…,“ pokrčil bezradně rameny.

Do pokoje nakoukl Bard. Donesl džbán a pohárky, nabízel víno a král znovu cítil stud, neboť tento člověk poskytl trpaslíkům pohostinnost svého domu – už podruhé – zatímco on jej tenkrát, v nouzi, do síní Hory nepřijal. Správce, při té příležitosti, ve zkratce vypověděl, jak se Odette dostala až před jeho práh.

Thorin se za ním neotočil, ale poslouchal. „Štědře odměním vašeho syna,“ prohlásil mimoděk, neschopný spustit oči z ženy na loži. Hrudník se jí zvedal jenom nepatrně. V dechu příliš mělkém a namáhavém pro zesláblé tělo. Pozoroval propadlé tváře, lehce se chvějící rty, suché a svraštělé, které už pozbyly téměř veškerou barvu.

Oin vzal látkový čtverec, namočil jej do misky s vodou a ty rty jí alespoň navlhčil. Což by Thorin nejraději udělal sám, ale neměl dostatečně čisté ruce. Na nočním stolku, krom misky a konve, ležela i hromádka čistého, vyvařeného plátna. Mohlo sloužit k otírání úst či čela, stejně dobře jako k zastavení krvácení. Prázdné polknutí se králi dostavilo vzápětí. Sbíral odvahu se zeptat. Že Odette ještě oči otevře, mohl přinejmenším doufat a doufal z celého srdce. Byla přece mladá. Odmítal připustit, že nadešel čas, aby vstoupila do Síní věčnosti. Nikdy by ovšem nečekal, jak moc může bolet ztráta něčeho, co vlastně ani neměl. Co dosud nespatřil a nemohl držet.

„Oine, nevím, jestli je ti známo, ale ona byla…“

„Najednou se zajímáte o dítě?!“ štěkla z rohu elfka. Thorin cítil pomalu na holé kůži, jak jej propaluje pohledem. Nutno říct, že tak činila plným právem.

„Nevěděl jsem o něm,“ koukl po ní neméně zprudka, úkosem, nýbrž promluvil tiše. Nebyla to totiž žádná omluva. Žádnou pro sebe neměl.

„Rovněž dítě žije,“ zmírnila svůj tón Tauriel, zněla v ten moment docela rozněžněle. Krále to popravdě překvapilo. Viděl ji bojovat. „A je to zázrak. Fragaria má moc ochránit plod v ženském lůně. Je to silný amulet, ten, co nosí na krku.“

Thorin se všiml až teď. Dokonce poznal drobné kvítky planých jahod, jež byly zalité zkamenělou pryskyřicí, visící na prosté, kožené šňůrce. Takové věci obyčejně považoval za bezvýznamné cetky k ničemu, ale jestli elfka mluvila pravdu, toto byla cennost nad cennosti. Oči se mu rozšířily.

„Neradujte se,“ vrátila jej na zem Tauriel, „nemají vyhráno, zdaleka ne. Jak pravil moudrý mistr Oin, jen čas ukáže. A nebude to čas dlouhý. Pokud se Odette brzy neprobudí z bezvědomí, bojím se, že už se neprobudí vůbec. A dítě pochopitelně odejde s ní.“

Ta slova opustila králova ústa skoro samovolně. Podobně samovolně i sklonil hlavu v gestu plném pokory před uměním, které tato žena už dříve předvedla. „Elfko, tvá moc je nesmírná… dám ti cokoli. Cokoli si budeš přát. Pomoz.“

„Zbytečně prosíte, králi pod Horou. Zbytečně se snižujete při hovoru se mnou. Já nestojím o vaše poklady.“

Thorin se ani nepokusil pohlédnout jí do očí, ani se neotočil ke Kilimu, aby synovce požádal o přímluvu. Zvláštní dusno se drželo v pokoji a pročistit vzduch musel on.

„Tauriel,“ oslovil znovu rusovlásku, nezvyklým jménem, které by mu dříve nešlo přes pusu. Naopak se snažil nevypustit byť jen špetku pohrdání či nadřazenosti, aby ji neurazil. Teď by jí tu klidně padl k nohám, pokud by na oplátku svolila. „Při Valar, které uctíváš, viděl jsem, co dokážeš. Viděl jsem, jak jsi vytrhla Filiho ze spárů smrti. Vyléčilas zranění vážná tak, že by je nezhojil žádný jiný. Na vlastní oči jsem…“

„Fili,“ přerušila elfka královu prosebnou řeč. „Fili měl v sobě obrovskou vůli žít. Každou pídí svého bytí bojoval, a zahojit tělo někoho takového není složitě. Rozdrcené kosti mohu spojit, probodnutá játra svedu zacelit, dostanu z těla jed a dokonce i zastavené srdce znovu rozezním, pokud ovšem není zlomené. Na Odettiných plících seděla těžká horkost, pravda, avšak ta je zažehnána. Pohmožděné koleno už nebylo vůbec těžké napravit, ale přesto stále spí a spí. Nemyslím si proto, že je to fyzické tělo, které vaši pobočnici zrazuje. Pochopte, nelze nutit duši vrátit se, pokud ona už se vrátit nechce.“

„Nechce se vrátit do světa, jenž ji akorát zklamal,“ vyjevil Thorin myšlenku, co mu na jazyku zanechala hořkou pachuť.

„Možná,“ pokrčila rameny Tauriel. Vstala a naznačila Kilimu, aby ji následoval ven z místnosti. Stejně tak Oin, který s troubou u ucha a odborným zájmem naslouchal, se vypravil za nimi. „A možná také ne. To rozeznat nedokáži, stejně jako nedokáži přivést svou přítelkyni zpět, ačkoli bych si to nadevše přála. Já ne, králi trpaslíků, to můžete jen vy sám.“

_Já sám? Jak?_

Thorin zůstal stát v naklizeném pokoji, vedle bíle povlečené postele, kde si přidal až nepatřičně. Špinavý a zablácený, nasáklý krví. _Měl odhánět smrt, když z něj samotného táhla?_

Předklonil se, z bledého Odettina obličeje odhrnul pramen vlasů slepených jistě horečkou, než ji zimnice vystřídala. Svou bezvládnou Amrâlimê políbil prvně na čelo. _Co asi prožila?_

Na hranu postele neusedl, jen si přisunul malované štokrle. Ústa přitisknutá ke studené paži oděné do košile rovněž bílé – zřejmě patřila jedné z Bardových dcer – mluvil. Zprvu o věcech, jež se dříve zdály nemyslitelné, jenže dnes, _teď_, připadaly králi nejen možné, ale i naprosto samozřejmé. Potom se ale zamyslel a začal spíše o těch obyčejných, protože ty měla Odette nejraději. O všedních vzpomínkách, však cennějších než všechno zlato Ereboru. Mluvil a věřil, že ať už se nachází kdekoli, ještě ho slyší.

Nazpět jeli i během tmy. Nocí, jíž zářil měsíc v úplňku a osvětloval zem pod kopyty kozorožců. Tempo drželi volnější – už nebylo kam spěchat. Navíc táhli vozy.

Dalšího dne obstarali padlé na planině a z večera dávno šli podél břehu Dlouhého jezera. Stmívalo se v barvách fialové a rudé, a rozlehlá vodní pláň v tom svitu ztratila nazelenalý nádech. Za naprostého bezvětří, tolik odlišného od předešlých dní, zůstávala šedavá a hladká jako rtuť.

Král seděl v ústraní od tábora, ohně i tichých hovorů družiny, na kmeni padlém zubem bobra. Prostý veškeré mimiky, v šerém světle zapadajícího slunce si prohlížel obrázek ukradený z Oriho deníku. Jedinou Odettinu podobiznu, kterou vůbec měl. Litoval, že sám nikdy nenechal žádnou vymalovat, aby si mohl připomínat, i když zapomenout by bylo milosrdnější. Litoval, že tohle všechno dopustil. Litoval svých rozhodnutí, špatných rozhodnutí, která učinil, a potom je pošetile schovával za korunu a povinnosti krále pod Horou. Litoval veškerých slibů, které dal, a ještě více těch, které porušil. Na obloze začínaly zářit jedna po druhé, avšak pro Thorina jako kdyby zhasly všechny hvězdy. A ve svítání už nevěřil.

Seděl mlčky, jako ostatně mlčel celý den i předešlou noc, až na pár nezbytných příkazů. Mlčel, v obličeji tvrdý, podobný kamenným tvářím soch trůnního sálu Ereboru, ačkoli v nitru nemohl přestat křičet. Takový už byl zármutek trpaslíků jako on. Skrytý. Chladný a tichý, ale uvnitř nesmírně hluboký.

Nikdo se jej neopovážil oslovit. Připomínky nadmíru věcné, jako že je třeba zvířata napojit, či dopřát odpočinku raněným, byly směřovány Dáinovi, který přebral velení. Král o ně nestál, stejně jako o žádné rozmluvy a už vůbec ne o společnost. Poznal to každý včetně Dwalina, jen sotva kdy beroucího na zřetel jakýkoli takt. Každý, až na vysokého muže v omšelém hávu, který se – patrně nikdy – nehodlal vzdát svého nepěkného zvyku mluvit ve chvílích, kdy Thorin mluvit nechtěl.

„I když přijdeme o všechno, příteli, ani tehdy nelze říci, že by nám nezbylo vůbec nic,“ pronesl Gandalf jednu z toho druhu vět, které nejen že v daný okamžik zněly naprosto nevhodně, ale ještě ke všemu postrádaly jakýkoli smysl. Thorin si pomyslel akorát něco o výjimkách potvrzujících pravidlo, protože on se cítil přesně jako někdo, kdo všechno měl, a jemuž nic nezbylo. Zdržel se však komentáře, neměl sílu se s Gandalfem přít, ba ani diskutovat. Ani za ním neotočil hlavu. Pohled ponechal upřený kamsi před sebe, ačkoli ve skutečnosti hleděl úplně jinam. Do prázdna vlastní duše.

Čaroděj se usadil po králově levici, jako vždycky aniž by se zeptal, zdali smí. Do plic hlasitě nasál vzduch vonící tlejícím dřevem a nezdráhal se pokračovat: „Budoucnost zůstává, Thorine. Chápu, že nyní nějakou vidíte jen ztěží, a jestli, zdá se vám černá a bez významu. Ovšem to se může časem změnit. Budoucnost totiž, na rozdíl od minulosti, dokážete ovlivnit. Svými činy. Jste král pod Horou, Thorine, vy ještě můžete vykonat mnoho dobrého. A veskrze to dobré dojít smíření.“

„Jsem král pod Horou,“ souhlasil Thorin s mnohem menší hrdostí, než by mě v hlase i v srdci mít. Než míval. „Ale jaký jsem vlastně král?“ Na odpověď nečekal, dal si ji sám. „Jsem král, jenž se přes minulost nepřenesl a budoucnost zahodil. Jsem král, jenž málo naslouchal radám druhých, vašim radám, čaroději, jen aby nemusel přiznat především sobě, jak často pomýlený byl. A za to se teď budu probouzet s vinou každý den a každý den budu s vinou usínat. To je má budoucnost, dokavaď navždy nezavřu oči. Leda to mi osud přichystal!“

Gandalf zakroutil hlavou, chystaje si dýmku, jíž zapálil plamenem, který kdoví odkud vzal. „Nevíte, co vám osud přichystal. Ani já to nevím. Jenže čas, drahý příteli, to je zvláštní nástroj. Běží a nezastaví, a v takovém běhu lze snadno získat pocit, že s každou jednou promarněnou příležitostí, minula i ta úplně poslední. Ale nemusí tomu tak být a často nebývá. Možnosti nové střídají ty staré, přinášejí šance dát si opět smysl a zachytit směr. To vám povídám jako někdo, kdo žije již velmi dlouho. Musíte věřit, Thorine, že k vám osud ještě někdy bude milostiv.“

„Milostiv?“ odfrkl si trpaslík. „Osud vůbec není milostiv! Hrát si s námi je pro něho zábavou. Obyčejnou kratochvílí v běhu času, jak říkáte. Tomu jedinému jsem schopen uvěřit! A nemyslete si, čaroději, já dokáži pochopit, proč ode mne Mahal odvrátil svou přízeň. Dobře vím, proč jsem trestán. Je to za mé chování a za mé skutky. Za Bilba Pytlíka.“

„Jste k sobě příliš tvrdý, Thorine. Bilbo k vám nechová žádnou zášť. Odpustil vám, stejně jako jste odpustil vy jemu.“

„Snad,“ připustil král s vágním gestem, i když měl Gandalf naprostou pravdu. _Jako pokaždé._ Avšak i ta pravda měla háček, nikoli bezvýznamný. „Tak se stalo, ovšem jen a pouze proto, že se přičinili druzí. Já sám bych žádnou spravedlnost býval nehledal, natož precedent. Vyhnal bych hobita jako spráskaného psa,“ mezi řečí těžce polkl, „ne-li hůř. Rovněž onen mírný trest navrhl Fili. Ano Fili, nikoli já. A ten padl jenom proto, že se hodil hlavně mně. Rozumíte? Abych si udržel lásku, co mi dokázala oči otevírat, zahánět z mysli stín a naopak přinášet radost. Nejvzácnější poklad… vlastně dva poklady, co mi byly dány, a já za ně jen málo bojoval, špatně je opatroval, jako hlupák se jich vzdal. No a přesto jsem to já, kdo dnes ještě dýchá a Odette už ne. Není to snad učiněná zvůle a zlomyslnost, Tharkûne?! Proč nevinní musejí životy pokládat a já byl tenkrát ušetřen u pramene Celduíny? Řekněte mi proč, čaroději? Proč jiný příběh nebyl psán?“

Gandalf si povzdechl a vydechl kroužek dýmu. „Pokládáte mi těžké otázky, Thorine. Otázky, na které bych sám chtěl znát odpovědi, avšak neznám je. Nemohu vám je proto dát. Posloužit vám mohu pouze radou. Poslední.“

Král přikývl. _Nyní každá rada drahá._

„Zbytečně v sobě neduste žal. Dáin, vaši muži zde, váš lid v Hoře, ti všichni dozajista znají rozličné podoby zármutku, a proto pochopí, že i vy nějaký cítíte. Neskrývejte jej. Smutek přiznejte a přijměte, nechte ho jít a odejít, vezměte si poučení a zkuste odpustit i sobě samému.“

Král si povzdechl rovněž. Potáhl nosem, jakkoli nevhodné to bylo pro krále. Po tvářích se mu skutálely slzy a vpíjely se do vousů. Vůbec první, které pustil na odiv. Ale tentokrát neklopil hlavu, aby skryl obličej za stěnou z hustých vlasů. Dovolil si truchlit.

Pocítil Gandalfovu ruku na rameni a čaroděj protentokrát nemluvil. _Kupodivu_. Jen nabídl svou dýmku, kterou trpaslík přijal, ačkoli měl v plášti vlastní. Společně pozorovali tmavé nebe, které jako kdyby splynulo s vodní hladinou. A Thorin truchlil, jak dlouho bylo potřeba, i starý muž mlčel, jak dlouho bylo potřeba.

***

Mohlo být někdy nad ránem, kdy Thorin procitl. Popravdě jej překvapilo, že vůbec usnul, nicméně unavené tělo si žádalo odpočinek i hlavě navzdory. Zamrkal řasami trochu slepenými vlhkem. Byla to taková ta chvíle, kdy je všude poklidno, k zemi padá rosa a noc se láme v den. Posadil se a promačkával přeležený krk, přičemž si uvědomil, co veze celou cestu. Ve všem tom spěchu, dočista zapomněl odložit klíč od tajné místnosti a zamknout ho ve svém stole. Znovu si sáhl pod límec košile a řetízek rozepnul. Zlatý klíč držel v dlani, najednou se zdál být hrozně těžký. Stejně jako touha po Arcikamu i falešná úleva, kterou Kámen přinášel. Thorin zaváhal, samozřejmě, ale přesto se rozhodl vykonat nyní, co už dávno mělo vykonáno být.

„Gandalfe,“ potichu oslovil muže v šedém hávu, jehož tak probudil z dřímoty. „Vezměte si jej. Vezměte si jej a třeba jej zničte. Já sám to nedokážu.“

Čaroděj se posadil rovněž, vytáhl obočí, avšak bez řečí nastavil dlaň. Král očekával otázky a protentokrát byl ochoten odpovídat. Klidně na cokoli, stejně už mu nezbývala téměř žádná tajemství. Ovšem Gandalf se na nic neptal, pouze chápavě přikývl a mrštil klíčem před sebe.

Thorin přemohl touhu natáhnout ruku před sebe a řetízek v letu zachytit. Ne proto, že by se mu to stejně nepodařilo, ale protože podobný skutek by měl velmi málo společného čímkoli dobrým. A klíč letěl daleko nad Jezero. Jistě mu muselo být pomoženo kouzlem, neboť velmi nezvykle zářil. A když to světlo už bylo jen maličké, docela jako světélko jedné jediné svatojánské mušky, tak najednou zhaslo. Tehdy se klíč propadl do hlubiny a Thorin si oddechl. Bolestně, ale přece oddechl.

„Zvláštní symbolika,“ zhodnotil nato starý čaroděj, „Dlouhé jezero je zřejmě předurčeno, aby mnohé zlo skončilo na jeho dně. Jenom se obávám, zdali bude dosti hluboké,“ dodal zamyšleně Šedý poutník, který chodil světem právě proto, aby dohlížel na osudy druhých.

***

„Vaše Výsosti,“ uklonil se chvatně podkoní. Namísto aby si kozla všímal, chystal se cosi vykládat. Král však Dernovi velmi jasně naznačil, že zrovna nestojí o žádné zprávy o tom, který poník má zánět v kopytu, a už vůbec ne, jestli některá kobyla porodila. Vykročil s plánem rychle se omýt a převléci, a pak okamžitě svolat Radu. Předně bylo nutno připravit pohřební síň, čímž měl v úmyslu pověřit Balina, jelikož správce Dori už dny vůbec nepromluvil – Thorin tomu dokonale rozuměl. Následně toužil přijít na způsob, jak Dol Guldur srovnat se zemí. A v neposlední řadě potřeboval navštívit v žaláři komořího a dostat z něj, s kým vším byli ještě spřaženi.

„Výsosti, prosím vás, počkejte... Musím.“

Thorin rozhodně neměl v úmyslu čekat. Poddanému, který zůstal bezradný až bledý, nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost.

„Nechte jej být, Derne,“ poradil podkonímu čaroděj, který se celou dobu zdržoval v čele jízdy, a také v blízkosti krále. „Cokoli musíte neodkladně říci, počká. Váš pán utrpěl těžkou ztrátu.“

Dern se zamračil a začal se roztržitě ošívat. Chvíli působil naprosto ztraceně, však hned nato mocně nasál vzduch a k samotnému králi se rozkřikl způsobem, jakým jej nikdy nikdo neslyšel hulákat ani na ty nejlenivější pacholky.

„Je v Dolu!“

„Cože?!“ Thorin se prudce otočil a se sveřepým výrazem seběhl schodiště zpět. „O čem to mluvíš? Kdo nebo co se nachází ve městě?“

„Vaše pobočnice, Výsosti,“ vykoktal dobrácký trpaslík, „je v Dolu.“

„To není možné!“ zamítl Thorin, podezřívavě přivíraje oči. Podkoního považoval za správného chlapa, který nebyl hloupý ani škodolibý. Pokud si z něho kdokoli ztropil nemístný žert, trestu neujde. Ale přesto se královo srdce rozbušilo, jako kdyby přihnal ne na hřbetě kozorožce, nýbrž po svých. Nicméně rozumem se krotil. Varoval před planou nadějí, jež by se zdržela jenom chvíli a pak zase odešla – což by podruhé bylo k nesnesení. Vždyť Gandalf během cesty dopodrobna vylíčil okolnosti celého spiknutí a později i slovy potvrdil Odettin… _konec_. Čaroděj dokonce přiznal – pouze králi a nikomu jinému, a on musel slíbit, že takový rozhovor zůstane výhradně mezi nimi – že nahlédl do mysli zrádce. Thorin to popravdě tušil, protože v oněch podivných událostech, jež proběhly v lese při dolním toku Bystré řeky, v momentech, kdy snad i příroda tajila dech, zatímco starý muž pohyboval rty v rytmu sotva slyšitelných, neznámých slov, by i ten nejméně zkušený holobrádek z družiny těžko nepoznal magii. A navíc měl Lothór mithrilový meč, a každý meč je věcí vysoce osobní. Takovou, kterou lze jen stěží sebrat živému. Všechno, co Dern řekl, znělo naprosto absurdně, avšak navzdory té absurditě se Thorin nedokázal ovládnout a k čaroději upřel pohled doslova prosebný. „Tharkûne?“

Gandalf se zdál být neméně zaskočen. Konec vousu si natáčel na prst a i on studoval obličej podkoního. Trvalo snad celý věk, než konečně promluvil, jestli se to vůbec mluvením dalo nazývat – ne šepotem. Přistoupil velmi blízko ke králi a ohnul se v zádech tak, aby mohl hovořit velmi tiše. „Nakouknout pod slupku vědomí _je_ sice metoda spolehlivá, však nikoli neomylná. Lze vidět pravdu pouze takovou, kterou dotyčný za pravdu považuje. Ta se proto nemusí nutně slučovat s pravdou reálnou. K tomu všemu nezapomínejte, Výsosti, že mi nebylo přáno celý obraz ucelit. Nestihl jsem to.“ Potom co se narovnal, starý muž pokrčil rameny a přidal na hlase: „Cokoli je tudíž možné, Thorine.“

Dern si za tu chvíli zřejmě dodal na jistotě, neb se začal dušovat: „Doopravdy, Veličenstvo. Paní Odette přebývá v domě správce Barda. Z města přijel rychlý posel se zprávou, sám jsem ho viděl a sám i slyšel, co povídal Jeho Výsosti princi Kilimu. Ihned se vydali na cestu. On, paní Tauriel a mistr Oin – ten si bral svůj léčitelský kufřík.“

Král skoro neznatelně kývl, pomalu ani nevěda čemu. _Pravda, jež pravdou nemusí být? Posel? Město?_ Byl vyveden z míry natolik, že si jenom stěží skládal v hlavě, co se právě dozvěděl.

„Thorine,“ oslovil jej měkce čaroděj, měnící překvapení za lehký úsměv, „na co ještě čekáte? Jeďte! Přesvědčte se sám, zda k vám osud nemíní být ještě jednou milostiv.“

***

Před arkádovým domem na náměstí města Dol, Thorin bušil do dveří jako smyslů zbavený. Doslova tak polekal malou Tildu, která přišla otevřít. Vykulená dívenka dveře zase zabouchla. Nedivil se, tušil, jak asi musí vypadat – více jako tulák, nežli jako král. Znovu vykouknout se Tilda osmělila teprve ve chvíli, kdy jí za zády stanul otec.

Král vyřkl co možná nejvíce stručnou omluvu za netrpělivost a už, už se chystal pokračovat k tomu podstatnému – proč je zde a čehož si žádá.

„Po schodišti nahoru a potom vpravo,“ poznamenal důvtipně Bard a ustoupil z cesty.

Thorin jeho přímost velmi ocenil. Bez meškání vyrazil ke schodům, nechávaje za sebou blátivé stopy. Chodbou se vydal ke dveřím, jež byly pootevřené. Jenže právě tam se zarazil. Musel se prodýchat. Najednou se začal bát, co uvnitř uvidí, a ještě více toho, co by mohl slyšet. Než vstoupil, shodil ještě svrchní, nejvíce potřísněný kabátec.

„Strýčku,“ uvítal jej polohlasně Kili „konečně.“ Okamžitě seskočil z parapetu okna pěkné světnice, co byla patrně hostinským pokojem správcova sídla, rozešel se k Thorinovi a čelem svým se dotkl čela jeho. Neřekl žádný šprým ani připomínku hodnotící vzezření trpaslíka po náročné výpravě, což nevěstilo vůbec nic dobrého.

Rusovlasá elfka se naopak ani nehnula. Zůstávala usazena v křesle ve vzdálenějším koutu místnosti, ke králi se neobtěžovala ani zvednout zrak, natož promluvit. Nepozdravil jej rovněž Oin, nikoli z neúcty, nýbrž proto, že se zrovna soustředěně skláněl nad lůžkem. Naslouchátko měl odložené na stolku a příchozího proto neslyšel. Působil velice ustaraně, a když Thorin Odette spatřil, ihned pochopil proč. Vypadala, jako kdyby spala, ale byla bílá přesně tím nedobrým způsobem, jímž bývají bílí slabí a nemocní.

„Oine,“ upozornil na svou přítomnost, „jak je na tom?“ Vzal do dlaní Odettinu ruku – hotový kus ledu, ačkoli se místnost zdála skoro přetopená.

„Upřímně nevím, Výsosti,“ vydechl starý ranhojič. „Je vyčerpaná a těžce podchlazená, ano, ale měla by být vzhůru, třebaže jen chvílemi. To dlouhé bezvědomí si nedovedu vysvětlit a není pro ni vůbec příznivé. Potřebovala by jíst, doplnit tekutiny. Snad časem…,“ pokrčil bezradně rameny.

Do pokoje nakoukl Bard. Donesl džbán a pohárky, nabízel víno a král znovu cítil stud, neboť tento člověk poskytl trpaslíkům pohostinnost svého domu – už podruhé – zatímco on jej tenkrát, v nouzi, do síní Hory nepřijal. Správce, při té příležitosti, ve zkratce vypověděl, jak se Odette dostala až před jeho práh.

Thorin se za ním neotočil, ale poslouchal. „Štědře odměním vašeho syna,“ prohlásil mimoděk, neschopný spustit oči z ženy na loži. Hrudník se jí zvedal jenom nepatrně. V dechu příliš mělkém a namáhavém pro zesláblé tělo. Pozoroval propadlé tváře, lehce se chvějící rty, suché a svraštělé, které už pozbyly téměř veškerou barvu.

Oin vzal látkový čtverec, namočil jej do misky s vodou a ty rty jí alespoň navlhčil. Což by Thorin nejraději udělal sám, ale neměl dostatečně čisté ruce. Na nočním stolku, krom misky a konve, ležela i hromádka čistého, vyvařeného plátna. Mohlo sloužit k otírání úst či čela, stejně dobře jako k zastavení krvácení. Prázdné polknutí se králi dostavilo vzápětí. Sbíral odvahu se zeptat. Že Odette ještě oči otevře, mohl přinejmenším doufat a doufal z celého srdce. Byla přece mladá. Odmítal připustit, že nadešel čas, aby vstoupila do Síní věčnosti. Nikdy by ovšem nečekal, jak moc může bolet ztráta něčeho, co vlastně ani neměl. Co dosud nespatřil a nemohl držet.

„Oine, nevím, jestli je ti známo, ale ona byla…“

„Najednou se zajímáte o dítě?!“ štěkla z rohu elfka. Thorin cítil pomalu na holé kůži, jak jej propaluje pohledem. Nutno říct, že tak činila plným právem.

„Nevěděl jsem o něm,“ koukl po ní neméně zprudka, úkosem, nýbrž promluvil tiše. Nebyla to totiž žádná omluva. Žádnou pro sebe neměl.

„Rovněž dítě žije,“ zmírnila svůj tón Tauriel, zněla v ten moment docela rozněžněle. Krále to popravdě překvapilo. Viděl ji bojovat. „A je to zázrak. Fragaria má moc ochránit plod v ženském lůně. Je to silný amulet, ten, co nosí na krku.“

Thorin se všiml až teď. Dokonce poznal drobné kvítky planých jahod, jež byly zalité zkamenělou pryskyřicí, visící na prosté, kožené šňůrce. Takové věci obyčejně považoval za bezvýznamné cetky k ničemu, ale jestli elfka mluvila pravdu, toto byla cennost nad cennosti. Oči se mu rozšířily.

„Neradujte se,“ vrátila jej na zem Tauriel, „nemají vyhráno, zdaleka ne. Jak pravil moudrý mistr Oin, jen čas ukáže. A nebude to čas dlouhý. Pokud se Odette brzy neprobudí z bezvědomí, bojím se, že už se neprobudí vůbec. A dítě pochopitelně odejde s ní.“

Ta slova opustila králova ústa skoro samovolně. Podobně samovolně i sklonil hlavu v gestu plném pokory před uměním, které tato žena už dříve předvedla. „Elfko, tvá moc je nesmírná… dám ti cokoli. Cokoli si budeš přát. Pomoz.“

„Zbytečně prosíte, králi pod Horou. Zbytečně se snižujete při hovoru se mnou. Já nestojím o vaše poklady.“

Thorin se ani nepokusil pohlédnout jí do očí, ani se neotočil ke Kilimu, aby synovce požádal o přímluvu. Zvláštní dusno se drželo v pokoji a pročistit vzduch musel on.

„Tauriel,“ oslovil znovu rusovlásku, nezvyklým jménem, které by mu dříve nešlo přes pusu. Naopak se snažil nevypustit byť jen špetku pohrdání či nadřazenosti, aby ji neurazil. Teď by jí tu klidně padl k nohám, pokud by na oplátku svolila. „Při Valar, které uctíváš, viděl jsem, co dokážeš. Viděl jsem, jak jsi vytrhla Filiho ze spárů smrti. Vyléčilas zranění vážná tak, že by je nezhojil žádný jiný. Na vlastní oči jsem…“

„Fili,“ přerušila elfka královu prosebnou řeč. „Fili měl v sobě obrovskou vůli žít. Každou pídí svého bytí bojoval, a zahojit tělo někoho takového není složitě. Rozdrcené kosti mohu spojit, probodnutá játra svedu zacelit, dostanu z těla jed a dokonce i zastavené srdce znovu rozezním, pokud ovšem není zlomené. Na Odettiných plících seděla těžká horkost, pravda, avšak ta je zažehnána. Pohmožděné koleno už nebylo vůbec těžké napravit, ale přesto stále spí a spí. Nemyslím si proto, že je to fyzické tělo, které vaši pobočnici zrazuje. Pochopte, nelze nutit duši vrátit se, pokud ona už se vrátit nechce.“

„Nechce se vrátit do světa, jenž ji akorát zklamal,“ vyjevil Thorin myšlenku, co mu na jazyku zanechala hořkou pachuť.

„Možná,“ pokrčila rameny Tauriel. Vstala a naznačila Kilimu, aby ji následoval ven z místnosti. Stejně tak Oin, který s troubou u ucha a odborným zájmem naslouchal, se vypravil za nimi. „A možná také ne. To rozeznat nedokáži, stejně jako nedokáži přivést svou přítelkyni zpět, ačkoli bych si to nadevše přála. Já ne, králi trpaslíků, to můžete jen vy sám.“

_Já sám? Jak?_

Thorin zůstal stát v naklizeném pokoji, vedle bíle povlečené postele, kde si přidal až nepatřičně. Špinavý a zablácený, nasáklý krví. _Měl odhánět smrt, když z něj samotného táhla?_

Předklonil se, z bledého Odettina obličeje odhrnul pramen vlasů slepených jistě horečkou, než ji zimnice vystřídala. Svou bezvládnou Amrâlimê políbil prvně na čelo. _Co asi prožila?_

Na hranu postele neusedl, jen si přisunul malované štokrle. Ústa přitisknutá ke studené paži oděné do košile rovněž bílé – zřejmě patřila jedné z Bardových dcer – mluvil. Zprvu o věcech, jež se dříve zdály nemyslitelné, jenže dnes, _teď_, připadaly králi nejen možné, ale i naprosto samozřejmé. Potom se ale zamyslel a začal spíše o těch obyčejných, protože ty měla Odette nejraději. O všedních vzpomínkách, však cennějších než všechno zlato Ereboru. Mluvil a věřil, že ať už se nachází kdekoli, ještě ho slyší.


	34. Kdyby se psal jiný příběh - 2. část

_Zima a strach_ _, nic víc. Tak moc se smrsklo veškeré Odettino vnímání. Prsty křečovitě sevřené, zeboucí až k zbláznění, i přes rukavice. Déšť a sníh padající do očí, za krk. Ztěžklé, splihlé vlasy pod kápí. Vraný kůň bezhlavě letící krajinou, splašený a těžko ovladatelný. Pryč od cest. Pryč od naděje. _

_Odette jezdit uměla, ale na podobně stavěné bestii jaktěživa neseděla. Nebylo snadné nespadnout ze širokého hřbetu a postroje určeného pro vysoké lidi. Proto se více chytala rozsochy sedla anebo hřívy, než aby pořádně držela otěže. Přesto ale zvíře stále pobízela patami, a ono uhánělo nevídanou rychlostí – droboučkou ženu na sobě nemohlo ani cítit. _

_Jenže nestačilo to. Křik pronásledovatelů a zlověstný smích se rozléhal ve skalních uličkách vedoucích kdoví kam. Anebo nikam. Připomínaly hotové bludiště, stěny měly takřka kolmé, zužovaly se a rozšiřovaly, klesaly a stoupaly, větvily se a Odette tušila, že se dostává leda hloubš a hloubš do divočiny. A možná na tom sotva záleželo, protože cizí hlasy zněly příliš blízko, aby se jim dalo uniknout. Jako by je slyšela ze všech stran, jako by se rozdělili, jako by jich byly stovky a ne tři. Však stejně se nepřestávala bláhově snažit o únik, ačkoli věděla, že se jí nemůže dařit dlouho. Že nebudou mít slitování._

_S každou další zákrutou se modlila, ať tam cesta nekončí, ať tam nestane lapkům čelem, ať se neocitne v pasti. Odbočky už ani nepočítala, nepokoušela se upamatovat na významné body. Nemělo to smysl, vždyť odsud už se nedostane._

_ A tehdy Odette prvně uslyšela onen svist, akorát, že jej přiřknula pouhému poryvu větru, jenž se honil mezi balvany, opíraje se jí do zad. Až napodruhé nakrátko zvedla oči k nebi. Až když nad sebou poznala stín, zjistila, že to nebyl vítr, nýbrž šustivý zvuk křídel._

_Yorri?_

_Havran se vznesl do výšky, chvíli se tam třepotal, než znovu klesl níž a na rozcestí se dal vlevo. Odette se odvážila pustit hřívu a koně stočit rovněž doleva. Nechal se patrně jenom proto, že už byl velmi znavený. Frkal a srst se mu leskla nejenom vodou padající z oblohy ve všech možných podobách, ale hlavně potem. _

_V nové soutěsce přestal i veškerý povyk, na moment. Než si žena stihla oddechnout, do uší ji udeřil zas. Opět se dala doleva, a potom ještě jednou, sledujíc let černého ptáka. Další chvilkové ticho, tentokrát úplné. I Yorri totiž někam zmizel, čímž na Odette padla ještě větší beznaděj, zvlášť když hřebec zvolnil z trysku do cvalu a nakonec už jenom klusal. Nemohl. _

_A právě v tom okamžení, havran vylétl z průrvy mezi skalami, která se však jasně jevila jako slepá. Na konci zasypaná utrženými balvany. Jenže havran stále létal tam a zase zpět a naléhavě krákal. _

_„Psst!“ sykla Odette, když zastavila koně. Nebylo to těžké, odpočinul rád. Rychle sklouzla ze sedla. Možná až příliš rychle, pohmožděné koleno se pod ní podlomilo, ale neupadla. Se zaťatými zuby táhla zvíře do průrvy úzké tak, že tudy sotva prošlo. Naštěstí už nemělo sílu vzpouzet se a taky se nevzpouzelo. Ona sama netušila, co to právě zkouší, pokavaď se akorát blížila ke kamennému záspu, jímž ulička končila. Tudy se nedalo projít a jen stěží se tam skrýt. _

_Ovšem těsně před valem, z pravé strany, se otevíral průchod do jeskyně, který Odette nemohla vidět až do doby, dokavaď nestála přímo před ním. Připomínal rozevřenou tlamu a jí v žilách stydla krev. Netušila, jak veliká může být ona sluj, kam ústí a zdali je prázdná, zato černá byla dočista jako půlnoc při novoluní, a Odettiny staré obavy ze tmy se okamžitě přihlásily o slovo. Jenže ona jim pozornost nesměla dát. Neexistovala totiž jiná možnost, než do temnoty vstoupit. _

_Stalo se tak právě včas, protože akorát co stanula uvnitř, vrátil se křik pronásledovatelů. Zprvu byl tlumený, avšak rychle nabíral na síle. Odette rozeznala velmi zřetelně všechny nadávky, stejně jako sípání koní na pokraji schvácení. Po nozdrách hladila vraníka, jehož nyní asi mohla nazvat svým, a prosila jej, aby nezaržál, či jenom nefrknul příliš hlasitě. Do druhé ruky se sama kousala, aby nevykřikla. V duchu děkovala i mladému havranovi, který toho roku poprvé přepeřil. Třebaže byl jenom malý tvor, žádný obrovský orel, co by ji na zádech odnesl do bezpečí – jako byli trpaslíci tenkrát přeneseni k Anduíně – ale přesto mu vděčila za holý život nejen svůj._

_Jak brzy se hlasy přiblížily, tak brzy také mizely, až utichly úplně. Teprve tehdy Odette upustila vzduch zadržený v plicích a opřela se o stěnu. Tvář mokrou od slz schovala do dlaní. Nemělo smysl nalhávat si, že se Ori zachránil. Že se zachránil kdokoli další z karavany. Před očima jí vytanula vzpomínka na chvíli, kdy k němu natahovala ruku. Třeba by ujeli oba. Třeba… _

_Možná hodinu, možná jen minuty stála ve strnulém předklonu, s třesoucí se bradou a trhaným dechem. Obojí však znamenalo příliš dlouho. Teď nebyl čas vhodný pro lítost ani vzpomínání, musela být prostě praktická. Odette promnula oči, otevřela je dokořán a rozhlédla se po sluji skrze tmu, měnící se v pouhé šero. Jeskyně vypadala prázdná, tedy snad, protože vedla až kdoví kam. Však nezdály se tu být žádné stopy po zvířeti, pelech, zbytky potravy ani trus. Odette přesto stáhla ruku k boku, kde zatnula leda prázdnou pěst. Neměla meč, došlo jí, jen látkou omotaný kuchyňský nůž zastrčený v botě. Ale i ten zůstával lepší nežli nic. Yorri kamsi odletěl a ona se pokusila zklidnit mysl a trošičku zauvažovat, co dál. _

_Stoupla si na plochý kámen u stěny, aby byla výš a mohla prohledat sedlové brašny. Obsahovaly veskrze obvyklou výbavu pro cestování. Měch s vodou, krátkou louč, váček sušeného masa a dokonce skoro půl bochníku chleba. Také nějaké staré, suché skývy, jistě určené pro koně, a tomu je také dala ihned schroupat. Hlavou jí dloubal do ramene, dožadoval se další odměny. Odette věděla, že tato byla žalostně malá._

_„Víc nemám,“ zkusila mu pošetile vysvětlit. _

_Z druhé strany postroje objevila přikrývku, křesadlo, mužskou halenu, klubko motouzu, háček, jímž se čistí koňská kopyta, pár svitků pergamenu, o dost lepší nůž než byl ten její a placatku s pálenkou. Za zadní rozsochou bylo ještě připevněno srolované beraní rouno._

_Nezbývalo dlouho do setmění, ale ještě než slunce zapadlo za obzor, Odette se odvážila vykouknout ven z úkrytu. Potřebovala vyvést vraníka, aby ho mohla alespoň napojit. Z kaluže, lepší zdroj vody nebyl po ruce a ona nemohla jít takový hledat, když lidští muži museli být někde tu a s hledáním jistě nepřestali. Ačkoli neznala jejich záměry, prozřetelnost pravila, že oni se nevzdají snadno. _

_Říká se, že kůň se z louže nikdy nenapije, avšak obrovitý vraník hned tu první vysrkl až na štěrk a druhou skoro do dna též. Yorry přistál Odette na předloktí, nechal se hladit po vlhkém peří._

_Zpět uvnitř sluje se však odrazil pařáty a rozlétl někam do její hloubky. Ze tmy se ozývalo ptačí volání a Odette napadlo, jestli to není výzva k následování. Právě teď by velice ocenila, kdyby se jisté pověsti zakládaly na pravdě, jenže nezakládaly. To jen mezi lidmi kolovaly zkazky, že trpaslíci svedou s havrany hovořit, což přirozeně nesvedli. Nikdo přece neumí mluvit se zvířaty, snad jen velmi mocný kouzelník. Pravda, ereborští havrani svou chytrostí a učenlivostí dozajista předčili kdekterá zvířata. Dokázali spolehlivě doručit poštu po celé zemi, protože tak byli cvičeni a užíváni již celá staletí. Staří ptáci svůj um předávali mláďatům, a ta, pokud se jim trpaslík velice svědomitě věnoval, po čase dokázala zopakovat třeba pár srozumitelných slov, často říct své jméno. Jenže to bylo zhruba vše, a tudíž veliká škoda. Odette by se tuze ráda zeptala, kam kamenná chodba vede._

_Odpověď musela objevit sama. Dotkla se stěny špičkami prstů v předem marné snaze porozumět kameni. Kdyby byla pravý trpaslík, dokázala by jakýmsi dalším smyslem předvídat situaci tunelů pod horami, jenže ten postrádala od malička a nevzbudil se samozřejmě ani teď. Ale napadla ji jiná věc. Zdálo se totiž, že chodbou slabounce protahuje. Nemusela být proto slepá._

_Kroutila hlavou, když brala křesadlo. Zapálila louč, mlaskla na vraníka a on se prostě rozešel. Ukázal se být stejně vysoký jako poslušný, pokud jej zrovna nic neděsilo k smrti. Yorry se třepotal na dohled a Odette se pustila neznámou, chabě osvětlenou chodbou. Lhala by, kdyby tvrdila, že zas nemá srdce v kalhotách a skoro nad sebou vzdychla při vzpomínce, kdy se bála sejít pár schodů pod ereborskou pokladnici. Jak byla bláhová, tehdy, ve všech směrech. A zde ji nikdo za ruku nedržel. Na tváři cítila téct jedinou slzu a po zádech cosi, jež mohla být voda z vlasů, studený pot, anebo obojí. Děsila se temnoty, jež ji pohltila, takřka pozřela, avšak pronásledovatelů se děsila víc. _

_Kapající voda, vlhko a zatuchlina, pískovec a žula, čedič a rula. Barvou se měnící vrstvy horniny, ve světle pochodně blýskající se střípky křemene a slídy. Ze stropu visící krápníky a netopýři. A zima. Dík Valar, nic horšího. _

_„Do háje!“ zaklela mladá žena a rozhodila rukama._

_„Háje… Je… Je... Je,“ opakovala ozvěna. _

_Podjela jí noha, leknutím málem upustila pochodeň. Pokud ta by zhasla... Stěny i bloky pod nohama zde byly kluzké, nakázala si proto dávat lepší pozor, kam šlape. Ovšem tunel samotný nijak zvlášť nestoupal, ani neklesal, netvořil kamenné schody, koně snadno vedla za sebou._

_Vůbec netušila, jak dlouho jde, když louč začala problikávat. Tentokrát se však Odette nezhrozila, v nose ucítila čerstvý vzduch. Ústí chodby nemohlo být daleko, a také, že nebylo. Světlo venku vypadalo jako z rána, třebaže svítání mělo ještě čas. Bílé vločky létaly ve vánici, do úplňku chyběl přesně den._

_V jeskyni i nocovala a ta noc byla šílená. Pochodeň raději udusila a rozdělat oheň se neodvážila. Ačkoli věřila, že cestou pod kopci získala slušný náskok, ba snad lidské muže setřásla nadobro, záři plamenů zhodnotila jako příliš velký risk, i když ohřát se by bylo příjemné. Odette tedy akorát svlékla mokrý šat, oblékla mužskou košili, co našla, a ta doopravdy vypadala jako noční. Byla dlouhá, i rukávy ženě sahaly skoro ke kolenům. Zabalená do deky se položila na rouno. Přikrývka byla dost velká na to, aby se dala přeložit dvojitě, přesto ne dost silná, aby zahřála pořádně. Choulila do klubíčka, drkotala zuby, s otěží přehozenou přes loket si dýchala do dlaní a od úst jí šla pára. Zapřemýšlela dokonce i o pálence v brašně, ale nechala ji být. Než usnula, zase myslela na Oriho a plakala. Pak, vlastní vůli navzdory, myslela na Thorina a plakala rovněž. _

_S rozbřeskem, jakmile našla vhodný kámen, z něhož by se vyškrábala na vysoký koňský hřbet, Odette vyrazila na cestu. Neměla, proč se zdržovat ani nač čekat, ani na lepší počasí ne. To se jevilo stejné, ne-li horší, nežli předešlého dne, jenže takové mohlo přetrvat kdoví do kdy. Tlustý kabátec uschnul jen stěží a přinášel akorát pocity podobné tisíci titěrných zoubků zahryznutých do kůže. Tenčí plášť, co měla úplně navrchu, byl zas kvůli mrholení též mokrý co nevidět._

_Havran, průvodce neznámou hornatinou, stoupal ve vzdušných proudech a znovu klesal, ukazoval směr a Odette věřila, že i v případě nebezpečí by ji varoval. Přesto se ale pořád ohlížela. Lekala každého zvuku, každého padajícího kamene, každého hvízdnutí větru, jež připomínalo lidský hlas. Koně často pobízela do cvalu – tak se zahřáli oba. Hlavně zatím měla sílu a chtěla se dostat co nejdále. _

_Kdykoli nastala příležitost, nechala vraníka užvýknout letorost anebo trs suché trávy – i on potřeboval nabrat sil – jenže mezi skalami bylo takových příležitostí poskrovnu. Avšak obrovité zvíře vzrušeně natahovalo šíji, neztrácelo na rychlosti ani vytrvalosti, a přesto zůstávalo krotké a poslušné. Odette si vzpomněla, jak jí otec kdysi vyprávěl, že v zemích na jihu chovají koně odolné a houževnaté tak, že vydrží dlouhé pochody a je skoro nemožné je uštvat. Bývají rovněž perfektně vycvičeni, spolehlivě poslechnou i dítě a svým pánům jsou opravdovou jistotou. Odette napadlo, zdali rovněž tento hřebec nepochází z Rohanu, a proto mu začala říkat Jižní Vítr. Jako vítr totiž dokázal uhánět a pokavaď měl jméno, mohla k němu promlouvat, stejně jako k Yorrimu. I ona se na své němé společníky spoléhala docela._

_Krajina se začínala pozvolna měnit, stávala se méně nepřehlednou a Odette, když se obvyklá polední mlha rozpustila, uviděla v dáli Osamělou horu. Z vyvýšených míst, chvílemi dokonce i táhlý hřeben, za nímž – pokud se nepletla – muselo ležet Dlouhé jezero. Byl však velmi vzdálený a ženě tak docházelo, jak moc daleko na východ se dostala. Poděděnou dýku přemístila z brašny za opasek, aby byla po ruce._

_Než překročila potok, vraníka tam napojila a doplnila i svou čutoru. Tím spíš, když poblíž ležel padlý strom, z jehož kmenu bylo možno vylézt zpátky do sedla. _

_Následoval další večer, tentokrát pod skalním převisem a i tentokrát raději bez ohně. _

_Než padla tma, Odette zkontrolovala koni kopyta a už ji vůbec nepřekvapilo, že nohu podal jako na povel. Drbala zvíře na skloněné hlavě a starala se, aby vypáslo vše, co rostlo kolem. Až po setmění otevřela sáček se sušeným masem pro sebe, jímž velmi šetřila. Bylo tuhé, žvýkala jej tedy pomalu a padala na ni nová tíseň. Pokavaď šla, nebylo moc prostoru pro přemítání, jenže klid nadcházející noci přinášel další a další obavy. Putovala na sever, blížila se k Hoře, což samozřejmě bylo správně, neb v těchto pustých krajinách neměla kam jinam jít. A přesto s každým krokem k záchraně, svírala její útroby ledová ruka strachu. Pořád měla před očima Lothóra a v uších jeho slova. Již nikdy, NIKDY, se nechtěla k Ereboru přiblížit, natož třeba branou vstoupit. Již nikdy neměla v úmyslu vidět ostrý výběžek, co jako nůž dokázal krájet mraky a už vůbec ne tvář tamního krále, třebaže na ni nedokázala přestat myslet. Připadala si jako blázen a dozajista jím i byla, zvlášť když ji právě přepadl pocit, že se zastavil celičký svět, že povětří doslova znehybnělo. Jižní Vítr nepřešlápl, Yorri nemrkl dvojitým víčkem, neozval se jediný zvuk, nepohla se větévka. Sama příroda jako by tajila dech. Kulatá, bílá luna se odrážela v jantarovém medailonu a Odettiny myšlenky náhle nabraly naprosto opačný směr._

_Stále ještě vyděšená hlavně událostmi na planině, poprvé zauvažovala, proč se vlastně musely stát? Nebyla schopna dát si odpovědi, jistě, avšak že nešlo o pouhé loupeživé přepadení, bylo jasnější než světlo úplňkové noci. Objala se kolem břicha a nahlas slíbila, že nepoleví a nepřijme beznaděj, co dnes kroužila nebezpečně blízko. Že sebere odvahu. Za Oriho, jenž pro ni obětoval život, za své dítě, které miluje už nyní, i za padlé u řeky, se ještě jednou dokáže podívat králi pod Horou do tváře a z té Dáinovy strhne masku věrného vazala Království._

_Ráno, navzdory odhodlání, Odette přepadla slabost, provázená ještě pálením na prsou. Jenže ona nemínila pozbýt sliby předešlého večera, a proto, kulhavou chůzí a s vraníkem za zády, si to šinula k nejbližšímu balvanu. Alespoň nepršelo a ani vítr nefoukal. Nebylo tedy tak zle, uklidňovala se zvrácenou myšlenkou, že vždy může být ještě hůř. Třeba kdyby přišla jiná bolest, v podbřišku, a na kalhoty stekla krev. Jen to by Odette doopravdy zlomilo, ale nedělo se tak._

_Onoho večera, prokřehlá žena už využila křesadla a oheň rozdělala. Nastal nejvyšší čas se zahřát, jinak soudila, že prostě nevydrží. Hora se zdála zase o dost blíž, Jižní Vítr přežvykoval, co našel, Yorry si čechral lesklé peří na křídlech, les voněl mladým jehličím a smolou. Třebaže chladné, bylo tu jaro a za jiných – naprosto jiných – okolností by asi nasadila úsměv na rty. Plameny hřály a Odette usnula, jako když ji do vody hodí. Zdály se jí divné sny, že ji hledali, ale už nehledají._

_Ráno se necítila vůbec lépe, naopak. Údy měla zatuhlé a oheň, co už vyhasl, jako kdyby vdechla do vlastních plic. A on tam hořel, tančil na hranici suchého klestu, kam stále a stále přikládají. Okolí splývalo, prolínalo se, hory a les, les a hory. Odette se už jen držela sedla a snažila se neusnout. Jednou totiž, když se nehlídala, málem spadla dolů. Hrbila záda, chvíli jí tváře sálaly, chvíli se klepala v zimnici. _

_Přišel večer, kdy sotva dokázala jíst, pak den, kdy sotva dokázala vstát. Vraník doslova sám následoval havrana, jako by se domlouvali. Les, hory… pláň. A Město. Červené střechy na úpatí Hory, ženy na poli pod hradbami a chlapec, jenž koni běžel v ústrety. Vypadal jako někdo, koho Odette znala. Jenom byl mladší, o spousty let mladší._

_„Buď opatrný, Baine,“ slyšela z blízka i z dálky, potom už nic. _

_Zmizelo opevnění i střechy z pálených tašek. Rozplynula se Hora, co stála doslova na dosah. Ztratil se chlapec i ženy s motykami. Přestalo houpání koňského hřbetu a odlétl stín havrana. Odešla bolest i chlad. Nebylo už stesku po Orim, protože Ori byl tu, stejně jako otec i matka. Na druhém konci ohromné síně, daleko větší a krásnější než kterákoli síň v Ereboru. Zářila světlem, jež se zdálo jasnější než to denní, ačkoli na zdech tu nevisela ani jedna pochodeň. A Odette šla, společně s bytostí, kterou vedla za ruku. Ta bytost byla nádherná._

_Odette si předtím přála přežít, víc než cokoli. Vydržet, ne kvůli sobě. Ale nyní, zde, v přívětivém, milosrdném světě, smrtelné bytí ztrácelo veškerý půvab. Nač se trápit, bojovat, když bojů a trápení nebylo potřeba? Obojí končilo tam vředu, nedaleko. Odette se rozhodla a snad by i přidala do kroku, vmísila se hned mezi ostatní, podobně šťastné duše, pokud by tu nezněl ten hlas. Hlas, co ji neodbytně volal. Navíc byl hezký, jako mámení, sytý, vážný a hluboký, podobný pomalé melodii, jenže lhal. _

_Lhal a skrze lži prosil, akorát ona už nebyla hloupá._

_„…prstem jsi mi kreslívala divné obrázky po hrudi, pamatuješ? Sledovalas moje jizvy,“ říkal hlas. Ztratil něco ze své vážnosti, jíž nahradila hořká, smutná melancholie. „Nejhorší ze všech je ta poslední.“_

_Odette zastavila. Pamatovala se, neméně hořce a neméně melancholicky. A hloupá zůstane asi napořád, protože se, právě díky té chvilkové melancholii, pošetile otočila._

_A bytost se otočila s ní._

_*** _

Vůně dýmkového koření a kůže – první, co ji praštilo do nosu. Byla si jistá, ačkoli se obojí skoro vytrácelo v odéru potu, koziny a ještě něčeho nelibého_._

Zatřepotala víčky těžkými jako z olova, zkusila je zdvihnout, a potom zaostřit rozmlžené vidění. _Nepletla se._ Ano, byl tam. Tmavé vlasy protkané stříbrem prožitých zim, dost možná víc než naposledy, mělká vráska nad kořenem nosu, krátce střižený vous a ledově modré oči, jež letmo těkly kamsi ke stropu.

„Děkuji, děkuji,“ šeptal Thorin a tiskl Odettinu ruku, až to bolelo. Ale to nebyl důvod, proč ji odtáhla a schovala pod peřinu. Nestála o žádný dotyk, však stačilo, jak ji rozechvíval pouhý králův tichý, vděčný tón. Blízkost… Na takovou blízkost rozhodně nebyla připravena.

Odette měla v úmyslu promluvit úplně jinak. Zeptat se, kde se právě nachází, co zde dělá on, a proč vypadá, jako kdyby zrovna vylezl z močálu. Nýbrž vypravila ze sebe jen: „Vodu.“ Vlastní hlas ji navíc téměř vyděsil. Velmi připomínal zvuk otevírání starých dveří s úplně zrezivělými panty. Ovšem nebylo divu, když ústa měla vyprahlá a v krku pocit, jako kdyby polykala hrubý písek.

Thorin bledé ženě podával pít způsobem docela zběsilým. Pohárek plnil tak štědře, až mu voda přetekla přes prsty se špinavými nehty, utvořila kaluž na desce stolku a skapala i na podlahu. Však pouze číši otřel nějakým látkovým čtvercem, zbytku si nevšímal. „Pomalu, jen pomalu,“ nabádal ji, naprosto v rozporu s vlastními pohyby.

„Jdu pro Oina,“ oznámil, jakmile kalíšek odložil zpět. Na nohy vyskočil neméně zbrkle, z malované stoličky, která se celá zakymácela. „A požádat o nějaké jídlo. Musíš jíst. Neměl bych předtím přiložit do krbu? Nechtěla bys další přikrývku? Odette, pověz mi,“ promlouval trochu chraplavým, trochu roztřeseným hlasem, v němž se úleva mísila s dozvuky obav.

„Thorine…“ zastavila jej v čemkoli, co měl zrovna v úmyslu, „je mi… _dobře_.“ Podobné uvědomění překvapilo i Odette samotnou. Připadala si jako moucha, to jistě, avšak potom co svlažila ústa, necítila vůbec žádnou bolest. Ani v koleni, ani na plicích, ani... pod dekou se lehce dotkla břicha. Po těle byla v pořádku. „Opravdu. A voda zatím postačí.“

Král přikývl váhavě, asi tomu nechtěl věřit, ale nehádal se. Ani se neposadil zpět. Stál a pozoroval ji s mnohem větší pozorností, než jakou by chtěla. Očima barvy ledu, jež doslova tály, podobně jako v těch příjemných chvílích krátce poté, co byli spolu. Odette stiskla rty a zabrzdila vlastní myšlenky, rozbíhající se do míst, kam je pouštět nesměla. Rovněž si říkala, že se na něho nebude dívat, ale dělala to, třebaže jen koutkem oka. Bylo proto nanejvýš nutné se nějak rozptýlit, a tak pořádně obhlédla pokoj. Byl světlý a čistý, vzhledem k velikosti nábytku nepochybně lidský.

„Kde to jsem?“ zeptala se odměřeně a stroze.

„V Dolu, v domě správce Barda,“ vysvětlil Thorin, naopak vřelost sama, „jeho syn tě našel před hradbami. Leželas přes hřbet vysokého vraníka. Neměj strach, je o něj dobře postaráno, i o havrana,“ dodal, patrně ji chtěl potěšit, což se také stalo. _Tak moc ji znal._ „U Mahala, Odette, jaks přišla k takovému zvířeti?“

_Jak? Na planině. _

„Na planině!“ Hrůzné vzpomínky se slétly jako roj vos, vracely se do mysli stále trochu zatmělé. „Dáin!“ vykřikla Odette, tentokrát se na krále podívala zpříma a naléhavě. „Thorine, v žádném případě nesmíš důvěřovat svému bratranci! Není věrný tobě ani Království! Něco chystá za tvými zády, něco moc zlého. Viděla jsem jeho důvěrníka. On…“

„Ne, Odette,“ přerušil ji jemně král, „mýlíš se. Podobně jako jsem se zmýlil já, a málem tím způsobil pohromu. Zrovna Dáin je jeden z nejvěrnějších trpaslíků, které při sobě mám.“ A Thorin začal vyprávět o událostech, jež následovaly, jakmile s obchodníky opustila Dol. Hovořil dlouho, však bylo o čem. Občas přešlápl, popošel, ruce spojené za zády, jako kdyby nevěděl co s nimi. Odette užasle mlčela, jen obočí zvedala výš a výš. Že Lothór není dobrý trpaslík, tušila od začátku, ale skutečnost předčila vše, čemu by byla schopna věřit. Oči se jí zalévaly a žaludek zvedal. _Vždyť on klidně obětoval vlastní lidi! Oriho!_ Ani Gandalf ho neprokoukl. Ne hned.

Thorin se přiblížil, vypadalo to, že se chce Odette dotknout. I ona cítila podobnou potřebu, ale bránila se uskutečnit ji. _Tedy všechno ví_, pomyslela si, všechna tajemství, včetně dítěte. Zněl pohnutě, jinak než dřív, jenže podstatná fakta zůstávala stejná. Ta se nezměnila, přese všechno co se událo. Naopak, nyní byl král s Dáinem snad ještě více semknut. Navíc v ten moment, do místnosti opatrně nakoukl Kili – dozajista slyšel hlasy. Thorin se po něm ohlédl přes rameno, ve vzduchu sevřel prázdnou pěst, jež mu klesla k boku. Odette si přikázala, že se jí má ulevit.

Princ se jenom výmluvně zazubil a v okamžiku zase zmizel. Sotva pár minut nato vešla správcova starší dcera, Sigrit. S plnýma rukama, loktem strčila do pootevřených dveří a omluvila se, že nezaklepala. Přinášela totiž horkou polévku, kterou král převzal a s talířem se posadil zpátky na štokrle. Odette poznala, že ji chce krmit jako dítě, což tedy nehodlala připustit.

„Nemusíš tu dále zůstávat, Thorine,“ sykla, pokoušejíc se nasadit kamennou tvář. „Neměl bys! Máš přece chystat sňatek. Nebo už byl?“ Neodpustila si tu jedovatost, třebaže jí ihned litovala. Zastyděla se za podobné chování. Mínila se ovládat, jenže příliš málo času uplynulo, aby dokázala zůstat lhostejná.

„Nebyl,“ ucedil král. Nikoli zlostně, s povzdechem. Už nefoukal na lžíci, nýbrž její obsah vylil zpátky do talíře a ten odložil. „Nemohu chystat sňatek, dokavaď si nebudu jist, zdali mně chce žena, jíž bych si měl brát.“

Odette zkřivila obličej ještě o kousek víc. Upřímně nečekala, že by zrovna Thorin chtěl jízlivě oplácet. To mu nebývalo vlastní. „Nemyslím,“ pokračovala proto v podobném duchu, „že by Diana směla mít nějaké slovo.“ _Dáin za dceru rozhodl_. _Rozhodl za ně všechny._

„Neměl jsem na mysli lady z Železných hor,“ pronesl smrtelně vážně, v sedu narovnaný jako svíce.

Odette měla učiněné štěstí, že se dosud nepustila do jídla, to by totiž dozajista skončilo na bělostné přikrývce. „_Ne?_ A koho?“ zeptala se, ačkoli tušila, co král naznačuje. _Ale to by přece bylo absurdní? _Jisté věci zůstávaly vyloučeny, a proto Odette napadlo, že se Thorin asi nechal příliš unést radostí, jež na něm – i přes veškeré žalostné vzezření a kajícnou mluvu – byla očividná. Nebo mu únava bránila domýšlet se a pamatovat na vlastní sliby. „Thorine, já se přece nemůžu stát královnou. To dobře víme oba,“ připomněla mu roztrpčeně. A pravda, rovněž trochu způsobem, jako by mluvila s trpaslíkem chudým na duchu.

„To vskutku nemůžeš,“ připustil, čímž jen umocnil Odettino zmatení. „Potom ale ani já nechci být král.“

„Co… _cože_?“ vyvalila oči.

„Postoupím trůn ve prospěch svých dědiců,“ řekl prostě, jako by snad nešlo o vážnou věc, avšak kdesi v pozadí ta vážnost byla znát.

„To přece nemůžeš udělat,“ zakroutila nevěřícně hlavou. Odette nikdy nepochybovala, že právě Thorin bude jedním z těch vladařů, kteří na svém trůnu doslova zemřou. On byl pevně srostlý s ereborským stolcem, stejně jako s Horou samotnou. „_Ty _jsi král pod Horou a _jsi_ dobrý král. _Ty_ jsi získal Erebor! Svou milovanou vlast, na níž jsi čekal roky. Budeš litovat!“

„Získal jsem Erebor, ano, milovaný domov můj i domov mého národa, jenže málem ho i znovu pohřbil, nezapomeň. Dokonce dvakrát. Prvně by se stalo, nebýt Bilba, jehož jsem nespravedlivě trestal. Podruhé nebýt čaroděje, jímž jsem opovrhoval. Bez Společnosti, bez svých věrných, zůstal bych jen jedním z mnoha obyčejných, vyhnaných trpaslíků, a třebaže předtím vůdce a nyní král, ani tak nejsem nepostradatelný, Odette. Myslel jsem si to, ale nejsem. Považ, kdyby byl psán jiný příběh, v němž bych došel svého osudu už u pramene Celduíny, Fili by dnes seděl na trůnu. Rovněž mohl vládnout mladý Kili, anebo Dáin, jako další v řadě regentů, zatímco já bych odpočíval v kryptách sám, či mezi svými synovci. Každá taková prognóza se mohla snadno v pravdu obrátit, vždyť smrt tenkrát stála až příliš blízko všem,“ vyslovil ztuha, klopící řasy a Odette nad tou představou nezvládla zadržet hlasité vzlyknutí. Raději odvrátila tvář a namísto krále, sledovala červené střechy domů, skrze okno se širokým parapetem. Leskly se sluncem brzkého odpoledne a Thorin se odmlčel. Nabíral dech.

„Navíc ani nejsem dobrý král,“ vydechl, opět těžce. „Jsem příliš poznamenaný, životem v exilu, věčnými boji, dračí nemocí. Ano, nikdy jsem se nevyprostil ze spárů choroby, co tíží můj rod. Ne úplně. Vždyť víš, vidělas to sama v pokladnici.“

Odette lehce přikývla, ač nesouhlasila. Dívala se jinam, ale uslyšela zaskřípání stoličky, kterou si Thorin přitáhl o kousek blíž. Věděla, že blíž se i naklonil. Nepohnula se.

„Proto bych neměl vládnout,“ navázal. „Já nejsem zdravý pro Erebor a Erebor není zdravý pro mě. Vědomí ohromné moci, vědomí pokladu, jenž mi bezvýhradně patří, akorát tráví mou mysl. Ještě v Modrých horách jsem sám sobě přísahal, že pokud Mahal dá, a já usednu jako nejvyšší z trpasličích pánů, nebudu se podobat svému dědu. No a přece se mu podobám. Předtím, než Šmak uchvátil Horu, Thrór už jednal způsobem, že kdokoli – třeba jeho kůň – by vládl lépe nežli on. Co kdybych došel stejného osudu, Odette, co potom? Stalo by se to, v budoucnu, jsem si jist. A proto musím budoucnost ovlivnit včas. Už nyní. Ne za dlouhé roky, ale v brzké době sejmu z hlavy korunu a dám ji staršímu ze svých synovců. Má sestra Dís, ona v sobě nikdy neměla byť jen špetku Thrórovy chamtivosti a já věřím, že ani Fili ji nemá. Je mladý, ovšemže, ale možná proto lépe. Ještě nestihl posbírat tolik zášti, kolik si jí nesu já. Zato mu neschází moudrost ani šlechetnost, je rozumný, dobrý, však nikoli poddajný a zbrklý. Stane se lepším králem, než já bych kdy mohl být. Hrdě mu budu nápomocen.“

„A co tvůj slib pánu Železných hor?“ namítla tiše, leč pevně. „I Dianu Filimu postoupíš společně s korunou, jako další obyčejnou věc? Posuneš ji jako figurku po šachovnici? Jako prostředek, jenž má světit cíl?“ Jistěže byly sokyně, ale podobné čachry Odette bytostně nesnášela. Víc než rusovlasou lady.

„Ano,“ řekl Thorin tak samozřejmě, až se prudce otočila a nejraději by ho praštila. Avšak ruce ponechala složené v klíně, pouze jednou zmáčkla druhou, aby si udržela zbytky zdánlivého klidu. „Ovšem nemyslím si, že by to komukoli z těch dvou bylo proti mysli.“

„Vážně?“ zeptala se Odette nejistě. S nadějí, která z těch slov přímo čišela, a za kterou si v duchu vyplísnila.

„Vážně,“ přisvědčil král. Ze stoličky opatrně přesedl na hranu postele, ale nic víc.

„Budeš litovat,“ zopakovala ještě jednou. Musela. Nechtěla být cenou útěchy.

„Nikdy,“ pohladil ji, ale jenom po vlasech. Pouze kratičce a konečky prstů, jako by se bál, že ji umaže. „Odette, tolik jsem se o tebe bál. O vás oba,“ šeptl Thorin a očima klesl níž. „Lituji pouze, že jsem nedokázal prozřít dřív. Dřív, než jsem učinil špatná rozhodnutí. Dřív, než jsem tě zklamal, _tolikrát_. Kéž bys ještě jednou, naposledy uvěřila, že mé city, i když rovněž poznamenané, byly vždycky skutečné. Jenom ty mě držely, abych úplně nepropadl vlastním démonům. Jenom ty…“

Odette se vzdala a definitivně si přiznala, že hloupá zůstane asi napořád, protože zvedla ruku a přitáhla si královu tvář blíž. Tak blízko, aby jej mohla políbit na ústa, která stále ještě cosi slibovala, ale ona, pro tuto chvíli, nepotřebovala slyšet víc. Oba měli ještě něco na srdci, ale také čas, ten zvláštní nástroj. Měli celou budoucnost.

„Půjdeme domů?“ usmál se král, snad poprvé bezpodmínečně šťastně. Zase působil mladší. „Směl bych?“ Nezvedal se, nýbrž naznačil směrem pod peřinu.

Přikývla. Byla to odpověď na obě otázky.

Pod deku vedl ruku pomalu. Dotkl se nahého stehna, tam, kde končila nakrčená noční košile. Pak zajel pod bílou látku. Odette naskakovala husí kůže, jak si tělo vzpomínalo. Velmi ochotně. A Thorin putoval výš a výš, nahoru, až rozprostřel dlaň na břiše. Ta dlaň hřála jako oheň, jako krb a jako domov. Jako láska, co dostala ještě jednu příležitost.


	35. Epolig

Dřevěná kola povozů drnčela o kamení a kopyta poníků vířila prach. Zvířata byla vyčerpaná předlouhým pochodem, ale i těžkým, skalnatým terénem všude okolo. Bofur, zdaleka ne jediný z jezdců, seskočil ze sedla, s myšlenkou ulehčit tak unaveným zvířatům. Za zvuku troubení trpasličího rohu, vedl svého grošáka na volné otěži.

Ovšem nebyl to ten samý grošák, na jehož hřbetě Erebor opouštěl. Kdepak, od té doby mnoho vody uplynulo v Bystré řece, jejíž průzračná, studená hladina šuměla pod mostem vedoucím k hlavní bráně Království trpaslíků. Ani ušanku nenosil stejnou jako kdysi – tu už dávno rozkousaly moly – nýbrž tahle, nová, byla stejně pěknější, více hřála v podzimní slotě, ale hlavně byla darovaná Bilbem.

„Erebor," zašeptal si sám pro sebe. S nostalgií, nikoli však s netrpělivým úžasem, jako když tady stál poprvé. Nyní už byl rozvážnější, zkušenější trpaslík, ne jako ten, který tenkrát dychtil po dobrodružství. Obyčejný řemeslník, toužící odložit všední zástěru výrobce hraček, kterou nosíval, aby si kazajku neumazal od barev na dřevo, a ano, pravda, i zbohatnout. Zdařilo se obojí, ale obojí nebylo tak sladké, jak si původně představoval. Přesto by nevzal zpět jediný den, zrovna jak říkával jeho hobití přítel, když o svačině vzpomínali. Bofur nelitoval, že sem prvně zavítal, že pak odešel, ani že se nyní, po letech, navracel zpět. Dneska byl především zvědav, ačkoli věděl z dopisů i z doslechu, že se v Hoře mnohé změnilo.

Mnoho se změnilo v Ereboru, avšak ty chodby, ty kameny zde zůstávaly stejné. Věčné. Bofur poznával svou vlastní práci a musel se neskromně pochválit, že to byla práce odvedená dobře. Pilíř přeražený dračím ocasem, jako kdyby nikdy ani nebyl nastaven. _Ale že se tu nadřeli s Bifurem_, usmál se, _to jo_. S Bifurem, jenž mu právě kráčel za patami, stejně jako k slzám dojatý bratr Bombur. S těmi se uvítal nejprve, ovšem nebyli zdaleka jediní, na které se těšil.

Zrovna nakoukl do trůnního sálu. To se jen tak nachomýtlo, poněvadž šel právě okolo. Král, po boku své rusovlasé choti, veskrze přátelsky přijímal elfské vyslance, na čemž Bofurovi nepřišlo nic divného, neb od doby, kdy Dol Guldur padl, panovalo ve zdejších krajích nikoli jen příměří, ale opravdový mír. Jenže trpaslík nesledoval ani tolik elfy, jako spíš nesmírně půvabnou královnu, a to zřejmě mnohem dýl a mnohem více okatě, než by se bylo slušelo a patřilo. Musel se zasmát, když ho bratr dloubl loktem a protočil očima. No jo, co na plat, třebaže byl Bofur zkušenější, tak rozhodně ne stár.

Nezdržoval se tu ale příliš a vyrazil dál, tunely, jejichž směr by nezapomněl nikdy v životě. Zamířil k pokojům, které tehdy tolik svědomitě připravoval. Potkával trpaslíky, známé i neznámé, mladé i staré, ženy i muže, ba i děti. Výrostky, kvůli nimž se celý zatočil, když se kolem prohnala celá výskající banda, doslova jako vzdušný vír, co ho jedenkrát viděl na svých cestách poblíž Větrova.

„Haranti jedni!“ zahrozil zdviženou pěstí, avšak nemyslel to vůbec zle. Culil se pod vousy, stále připomínající kníry letitého sumce. Úsměv ještě prohloubil, právě když v Bomburově tváři rozeznal, že o žádné haranty patrně nešlo. Uvědomil si hned v dalším okamžiku, že i on sám ty věrné podoby dobře zná. Mladičká dívčina, co jen stěží vypadala jako trpaslice, chlapec vlasů barvy zlátnoucího se obilí a nejstarší, skoro dospělý kluk, s očima podobnýma krystalům ledu. Bofur se plácl do čela.

„Slečno Tali, princi Thorine, mladý pane Ori!“ ozvalo se mu za zády, sotva nabral ztracený balanc. „Vraťte se! Ještě vás čeká hodina dějepravy a také přírodozpyt!“

Učitel Magnus, co byl snad ještě vychrtlejší, než jakého jej Bofur pamatoval, se o holi marně snažil dostihnout nezbedné žáky. Však když uviděl starého známého, zapomněl na zmařenou výuku a vřele se s ním uvítal.

Ještě o tři schodiště výš, po mnohých zastávkách pro podání ruky a slova prohození, Hračkář konečně došel tam, kam měl původně namířeno. Do východního křídla Hory, k dubovým dveřím zdobeným rytými ornamenty, na které bez rozpaků zaklepal. Pak už stačil jenom krátký mžik, než popadl do náruče drobnou tmavovlásku způsobem, až ji od podlahy zvedl. I ona se mu zdála jiná, nějak důstojnější. Možná, že to bylo dáno řádně spletenými vlasy, anebo snad mithrilovým kroužkem na prstu, který jasně značil, že už není svobodnou dívkou, nýbrž vdanou paní. Bofur si musel přiznat, že i tak zůstávala pěkným děvčetem, ačkoli on na ni nikdy nehleděl způsobem, jako chudák knihovník. Dlouho, předlouho ženu držel, pranic nedbaje nevraživého pohledu lorda Thorina, nynějšího pobočníka krále pod Horou. Ten, ačkoli měl ve vlasech o trochu víc stříbra nežli naposled, nosil do copu zapletený plnovous a přes půl čela se mu táhla jizva, připomínal o mnoho víc starého, dobrého Thorina Pavézu, jakého jej Bofur pamatoval a jakého si vážil. Vždyť jen a pouze takový, hrdý, avšak čestný muž, mohl spolknout veškerou svou pýchu, co jej tenkrát ovládla, a dovést k vítězství spojená vojska trpaslíků, elfů a lidí z Dolu. Zažehnat nebezpečí číhající v útrobách Pevnosti, která stávala při jižním cípu Temného hvozdu. To bylo poslední, co Thorin, syn Thráina, syna Thórova, vykonal jakožto král.

Jó, tohle byl panečku Erebor, který se Bofurovi konečně zamlouval.

***

Stihl dorazit doslova akorát – na Durinův den. Na den, kdy všichni trpaslíci oslavují, a nejen oni. I ve Dně Pytle v tento čas, se nejednou pozvedaly číše. Ale dnes, zde, daleko za Mlžnými horami, v zemi, kde dobře vládl mladý, leč rozumný král, se všichni sešli v _Bomburově krčmě_, podniku, co se mu už dlouhá léta náramně dařilo. Zasedli v salónku pro významné hosty a Bofurovi málem ukápla slza, když se dozvěděl, že zde má své místo stále připravené. Podobné tu bylo rovněž pro Gandalfa, přítele trpaslíků, který občas k Osamělé hoře zavítal, pro Bilba, co možná ještě někdy přijde, i pro mladého knihovníka Oriho, jenž o sobě tvrdil, že prý není hrdinou. I na toho zde bylo s úctou pamatováno, třebaže on se do Ereboru již nikdy nevrátí, stejně jako jeho bratr Dori, který padl na dolguldurském opevnění.

Ale nyní netruchlili, naopak. Hovořili, smáli se a vzpomínali u dlouhého stolu, co se doslova prohýbal pod korbely proslulého ležáku i tácy vyhlášených lahůdek krčmářovy ženy. V čele seděl přirozeně Fili, syn Dís, dcery Thráinovy, král pod Horou, společně s Dianou z Železných hor. Po královnině levici se zubil Kili, políbil do rudých vlasů elfku Tauriel. Vedle Nori, co už sice jakž takž přivykl, ale nikdy se nevyrovnal se skutečností, že dvě prázdná místa má už navždy vedle sebe, stejně jako v srdci. Bofur se rovněž dozvěděl – a pomalu nemohl věřit – že dávno pozbyl šmelařiny a převzal knihovnu. Byli tu také ranhojič Oin, pokladník Gloin se ženou Melsou, i jejich synek Gimli, z něhož se stal muž.

Hračkář se ohlédl přes rameno, neb právě ruku v ruce vešli Thorin se svou chotí Odette. Předešlý král odsunul těžkou židli a nabídl ženě místo vedle starého Balina, co už nosil brýle pořád a ne jenom na čtení, a sám usedl po pravici synovce, jak se na pobočníka patřilo. Dokonce i Dwalin se dnes usmíval, však aby ne, když po boku měl trpaslici tmavých vlasů a pronikavých modrých očí, doslova ztělesnění Thorina v ženské podobě. Bofur se nenápadně zachechtal, protože rázná paní Dís byla přesně tím, co velitel vojska zasluhoval.

A pak zde byl on sám, bývalý mistr hračkářského řemesla, pán pod Horou, přítel hobitů i cestovatel. Trpaslík, co se vždycky rád smál a jehož srdce bylo příliš velké na to, aby patřilo jen jedinému kraji, jen jediné ženě. Ale přesto přese všechno se cítil velmi šťasten, že dnes, v tento sváteční čas, může pochválit koláče své švagrové, znovu usednout mezi bratrem a bratrance, kteří ho nepřestávali plácat po ramenou a pořád se vyptávali, co nového ve světě.

A Bofur vyprávěl, jelikož to bylo dalším z důvodů, proč se vlastně vydal nazpět k Ereboru. Mnoho viděl na svých toulkách a ještě více slyšel, a proto cítil povinnost zvěstovat, že na jih do země Mordor, uprchl Temný stín ještě dřív, než byla oblehnuta Stará pevnost. Tam se usadil a znovu rostl, znovu nabýval sil. Inu, tak vyzvěděl od hraničářů v Hůrce, kam s půlčíky občas zašel na žejdlík, ale nejen od nich. I Gandalfa zaslechl docela nedávno, jak nehezké poselství líčil Bilbovi na zápraží. Pravda nedělá se to, jenže když se zrovna nachomýtl těsně před brankou, to se ví, že si uši nezacpal. Čaroděj totiž předvídal, kterak ještě bude zle a rovněž si posteskl, že to byl možná právě on, kdo Temného pána kdysi varoval, skrze jakési riskantní užití magie. To však Bofur jenom stěží chápal, neb trpaslíci rozumějí kouzlům, asi jako kozli zahradničení, a tak pověděl akorát to ostatní.

„Ale já nemám strach, z budoucnosti, ze zla ani z chmurnejch předzvěstí,“ dokončil svou zkazku. „Vždyť kolik je na světě dobrejch trpaslíků, lidí, elfů či hobitů, no? Spousty! A každej takovej vydá za hordy Temnejch černokněžníků.“ Aby ta slova náležitě zpečetil, bouchl korbelem o stůl, až pěna vystříkla. Zbytek mužského osazenstva následoval jeho příkladu, za hlasitého provolání slávy Ereboru, na věky věků.

„No jo, třeba takovej Frodo,“ vzpomněl si právě na Bilbova chráněnce, „to vám je klučina.“

„Neříkej, že má Bilbo syna?“ zakřenil se Kili, jako by tomu ani nechtěl věřit.

„Ale kdepak,“ mávl rukou Bofur, „Frodo je sirotek z Bilbovo přízně, co si ho vzal do opatrovnictví. Ale vlastně, jako kdyby jeho byl. Kluk je to totiž statečná, zrovna jako náš Zloděj, ne-li ještě o fous víc. Ten by se nerozmejšlel do rána, jestli podepsat lejstro a za dobrodružstvím jít. Ten by neváhal a dospat by nemohl. Jó, Frodo, ten ještě vykoná veliký věci. Věřte mi, přátelé, na podobný věci já mám setsakramentsky dobrej nos,“ zvedaje ukazovák, pronesl navýsost vážně.

Toho večera Bofur ještě netušil, jak velikou pravdu vlastně vyslovil. Ale to už je úplně jiný příběh.

KONEC


End file.
